


DC's Path of Ruin: Book I

by Aphrokasha



Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Adventure, Amazons - Freeform, Bisexual, Drama, F/M, Gay, Green Lantern - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Hysteria, Kryptonian, Lantern Corps, M/M, Manazons, Moral/Ethical Questioning, Multi, Multiversal Scale, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Pre New-52, Pregnancy, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Titans - Freeform, Themyscira, bat-family, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 66
Words: 244,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrokasha/pseuds/Aphrokasha
Summary: Set in a mature and perilous version of the DC Universe, the spectrum of heroes and villains are  explored. Expanding from the Justice League to the Bat-family as the centerpieces of the story, all bets and exceptions are off as Lex Luthor does all he can to rise to power once more.After the events of Superman's departure from the Doomsday virus, the Kryptonite inundated Earth and its inhabitants live without his presence and with a great resentment for the Kryptonian race.  Without reason why, Batman has vanished and in his place Batman of the Injustice Universe has come to find his other self so at least one universe may be kept in order and spared violent turmoil.What Injustice Batman struggles to face is a boy name Brian. Son of Selina Kyle and Bruce, Brian's journey finds unexpected connection to his father's disappearance.Years without the Man of Steel, and a year without the Dark Knight. Will the Justice League stand without them?





	1. Note from Authors

Hello and thank you for reading, some important things should be noted before PoR is read. If you do not, you will be confused as the start is sudden.

It is the continuation of a role play, dropping several authors and instead began to be written by myself and _._DC_._. The events begin where the role play had left off: Brian Wayne under the costumed name of  **Batboy** has done what he can to protect Gotham in Batman's absence.  **Poison Ivy**  has taken claim of a large park within the dilapidated city and violently expanded it. Calling it Sanctuary, Poison Ivy has housed some children here and keeps the wildlife protected in the ghettos of Gotham without Batman to stop her.

Batboy crossed her path and being a young and not fully trained man, fell for Poison Ivy's charms. Seduced, he was compelled through pheromones to help track  **Joker** and  **Harley** as Poison Ivy sought to save Harley from Joker's abusive ways once and for all. Succeeding, Brian led her straight to him and in bloody avulsion, Joker's body was ripped apart by Ivy's wrath. 

Heartbroken, Harley teetered on sanity more than before, having come across  **Jason Todd**  who was cought off by her suicidal tendencies and left wide open for attack. Being sent out of a four story tall warehouse window, Jason had landed on his back, becoming paralyzed in the center of Gotham's rundown neighborhoods. From here the story resumes. We apologize for the start being like this, but it was the cleanest way to continue this project.

When exploring these characters, it was interesting to see just how coddled through plot the heroes have been. Facing adversity and defeat so permanently comes hard to them and unfortunately this is something we cannot change. Situational advantage is a plot device we did not use. We did not try to push for any faction or individual to rise or succeed, we wrote on what we felt was right and impromptu.

Some characters have been either altered, removed, or their alias and skill sets passed on to original characters. All rights of the DC universe belong to the appropriate creators. This is simply exploration fanfiction. Original characters beyond preset aliases have been added as well. This story is rated M for strong and grim violence, sexuality and moral ambiguity. LGBT themes are present.

We are proud of what we have done, and for my writer companion ._DC_. this has been a chance to really grow his skills as a writer and I think in the process mine have grown as well. We welcome all comments and critiques. 

Added is a [Google Document](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u1tC_XGVH9szlF-_a3gi6iytYvbIHS-en52Z8ib-RW8/edit) link to a list of the characters used in this book and many have images we based their appearance from. If any links break, please let us know.


	2. Day 2 - Part 1

**(Please read the notes section or you will be very confused as to what is happening)**

**Day 2: Early Morning - Around 8 AM**

**Brian** tossed and turned in his sleep. Alfred had taken him to his bed after the events of the passed night. The boy near violently moved around on his bed, as if he were fighting something, or trying to get away.

 **Alfred** was walking past his room when he heard Brian stir. He walked in there and saw the boy almost thrashing around and rushed over to him, shaking him lightly. "Brian! Brian!" He said as he shook him a little harder.

Brian would then stop and squint his eyes before slowly waking up. "Ugh...Hey Alfred.." He said groggily.

"Good Morning Sir." Came the reply. "I assume that you did not have the most ideal of dreams?" The man asked him.

"No..Not really...." Brian replied, stretching a bit. Brian looked up to Alfred and asked, "Where's  **Dick**?"

"He went to  **Poison Ivy's**  sanctuary last night, I haven't heard from him since I'm afraid." Alfred responded politely. "Oh great, Dick too?!? This just isn't my week." Brian said as he put a hand to his face in shame.

Alfred patted his shoulder. "Do not worry, I am sure he is fine. It is not your fault." He responded kindly, trying to comfort the lad.

"Well, I have some good news however, Master Bruce has returned!" Alfred said quickly.

Brian's face lit up, making it look almost as if he were never tired in the first place. "WHAT?!? Where is he? When did he get here?" Brian exclaimed, standing up from his bed. "I'm not sure of exactly when. He's in the Bat-cave, Sir." Alfred answered.

Brian then made his way down to the Bat-cave.

 **Batman** on the other hand had been there for a few hours. He looked around at the Bat-cave, it looked as though it hadn't been used in ages. Where was  _he_? He needed to find this out, but as of right then, he needed to find out where the Jason of this dimension was.

Batman headed over to the bat-computer, which was seemingly the only thing that was ever actually used. He began to use the bat-computer, checking out different locations and information, searching for Jason. He turned a head over his shoulder as he saw Brian come down to the bat-cave. Brian's eyes widened. He almost couldn't believe them.

"Batman...? Where were you? What happened?" Brian asked as he ran over. Bruce saw the his son's excitement to see him. Knowing that time had passed since this dimension's batman was here, Bruce knew that it might be a little hard to tell him that he isn't this world's Batman at this time. So he wouldn't tell him just yet. "Unimportant, we need to find Jason."

Brian was a little confused by this answer. He thought that it was VERY important why Batman wasn't there. The city needed HIM and only he could protect it. However Brian knew that, if his father says that it is not important, that he should keep quiet. "Alright...have you found anything so far?" Brian asked. While doing so, the lad put a hand on his father's shoulder.

Batman was affected by the touch of his son's hand on his shoulder. 'This isn't your dimension, don't get attached.' He thought to himself, regaining his composure quickly.

"Nothing yet, I can't seem to pinpoint his location. I'm going to look around the city, you stay here in case something comes up." Batman spoke as he turned and began to walk to the bat-mobile.

Brian nodded in obedience. His eyes followed his father as he walked away. "Alright. Well, I'm glad to have you back...Dad." Brian said, a small smile curving up his face. Bruce, stopped for a moment when he said this.

That touched his heart a little. He had to maintain his composure, so he took a deep breath, and continued walking. As Batman got into the Bat-mobile, he looked over to Brian.

The boy waved with a smile. Bruce nodded his head once, a little smirk slips out. He slid into the bat-mobile and headed for the city.

******

Mercy was an angel. An angel bitch.  **Jason's** vision of Gotham's slowly lighting up sky was filled with tears, unable to wipe his ever blinking eyes. Fucking annoying how he couldn't move, but could blink.

Fuck mercy.

Come back to life, years of training, wasted on his murderer's bitch.

 **Joker**...He wouldn't believe  **Harley's**  tears. He fell for it, the Joker lived. How would the Joker feel with his bitch dead and curb stomped...? Maybe...a little heartbroken? A fiendish hope kept Jason warm while he laid there, stuck and unable to feel anything beyond the chill of his urine scented flesh.

Forced to keep staring up at the clouds left Jason with a hell of alot of time to think. Jason wasn't prone to thinking, past the revenge plot of stabbing and stomping the shit out of Harley - there wasn't much else to think about.

There was the rage.

The morning sky and rage.

 **Slade** had been walking through the very same slums that morning. Last night had gotten on his nerves. He could've had those kids locked in his safe of trophies right now. However, Slade wasn't prepared for that three way battle and he knew it. He stopped for a moment and stood as he heard a beeping coming from his helmet. He pushed a button that was located on his blind side. "What is it now?" Deathstroke spoke harshly into the earpiece. "Have you located the Red one?"

"Not yet. I'm surveying the area now." "Hurry up. I want him in while he is still alive." The voice on the other end snapped. "Alright then." Deathstroke replied, pushing the button again to turn it off. As he walked down another quiet street, he smelled something rather foul. Though at the same time, Slade recognized it. Turning his head toward the smell, he walked into an alleyway to see a downed Red Hood laying in the middle of it. Much closer, the smell of urine was much more disgusting, almost unbearable. Slade though, would not be bothered by this for very long. A smirk crossed his face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Batbrat the second." Slade said with a laugh, crossing his arms. "Looks like you weren't as tough as you thought you were, gettin your ass beat by Joker's girl." He sneered, walking closer.

 _Oh shit._  Jason' piercing blue eyes widened for a split fraction of a second before turning into a cruel, usual, glare of dark throbbing emotion. He had some neck movement, able enough to turn his head and watch Slade come closer.

"Women have an effect on me" Jason scoffed, though inwardly Slade's words ate him thoroughly, ego being gnawed away by a hill of ants - Slade's words. It was difficult to be cocky when he couldn't even raise his hands up to flip the man off. "I'm the family garbage, there's nothing here" Jason said sardonically, but looked away, back up to the sky.

Slade scoffed himself at Jason's statement. "Well. While I would normally kill you right here and now, today is your lucky day. Man's told me that he wants you brought in. I'm going to be your deliverer."

"How long have you been holding on to that punchline?" Jason glared his way through Slade. "Speaking of, got a cup?" Jason looked down his body to his crotch.

"Fraid not, but she must have beaten you so badly that you couldn't handle it." Slade had said with yet another laugh.

"Fuck off." Jason spat at him.  _Old asshole._

"Now be nice. I'm going to take you to your destination now." He spoke. He walked toward Jason again, lifting him with one arm over his shoulder. "Now don't struggle. It'll only make things worse for you." He said with a chuckle as he walked back out and toward one of the taller buildings in the area.

**Day 2: Morning - Around 10 AM**

**Nightwing's** eyes opened groggily as the vast Eden around him came into focus. It took the vigilante a moment to fully come to his senses as he gradually remembered the night before. Ivy....she was still clinging to him, her body pressed against his so warm and so close. He could feel her hot breath against the nape of his neck. ' _Shit.._ ' he thought. He was having one hell of a hangover. He could hear Bruce chirping in his earpiece like the overbearing parent that the billionaire was. ' _And you wonder why I left Gotham...'_ Nightwing thought. With a sigh, Nightwing turned off his comms unit.

Pamela softly stirred, blackness still her physical vision - but the Green spoke to her in many ways. Even as she slept the songs of nature that spanned beyond Gotham. A lullaby that held no cognitive meaning, but all the same reassured her that her bond with the earth below her body was true and unshakable. It was the only peace this existence had left for her. And shall she linger to live, she would ensure the earth would continue to exist - in peace, if she could make it so.

She pulled away from the muscular body that held her, the warmth of her ample breast tissue and rivers of red, flower-laden, hair came away from Dick. In her short moments of sitting up the loss of Harley came to strike her heart all over again.

Her hand gripped at the grass she helped manifest boldly through the former Central Park - lush clumps of green being uprooted in her shaking fist of anger and anguish. She suddenly wept, not sure if it was from anger of her own inability to keep the woman close, or the seething sense of betrayal that came from Harley's fickle ways. Pamela slaughtered the Joker to liberate Harley, not to see the woman ruin her life in some other way. She would never believe, never accept that Harley was that broken. She was smart, warm, and beautiful under the caked layers of makeup and imposed insanity. Harleen needed to come back to the green home she had made for them.

"Get out." Pamela's crying voice commanded Dick, never turning to look at him, though their legs still touched and she did not pull away, yet.

Nightwing observed the changes in the plant goddess's demeanor as she sat up, awake. He remembered the night before, how broken and injured she was at what was happening to Harley. It was as if Ivy was mourning the loss of Harley, as if the jester was already dead. She had been so distraught last night, and now Nightwing was concerned. Despite Ivy's command, Nightwing didn't move. The Bludhaven hero extended his right arm to Ivy's bare shoulder in support. The wrist of the hand was grasped by slender, womanly fingers. She gripped hard at first, though to Dick and his larger body, it was nothing more than a delicate firm grasp.

Pamela shoved it off her, emerald eyes scorned and staring back into Dick's unmasked orbs of blue.

"You have always played on the fence with me, Dick." She raised her face, nose pointing higher to give the man a downcast, cruel stare, tears dripping from her chin. "Gotham has swallowed enough innocence and happiness. This city will be turned in nature's image." Pamela grasped tightly to Dick's throat with one of her wrathful hands, leaning over him as if she was releasing her panther aspect, "You need to pick me, or the  _dead. decaying. soul wrenching_ WALLS of Gotham." She rasped, tears spilled wildly. "You need to pick..."

Dick's demeanor didn't change too drastically when Ivy went hysterical. In fact, if anything he just visibly exuded more pity. His eyes locked into hers not daring to look away for even a moment. He shook his head as she grasped his throat, not in the least intimidated. "Come on, Ivy!" He exclaimed pleadingly. "We've been down this road already! Now, maybe you get lucky and win this time, and maybe you kill me, but then what? Eventually someone will stop you, if not me then Batman or the JLA! When are you going to be tired of fighting?! When will you see that I don't have to be an eco-terrorist to be on your side?"

Coming from the ground under him, vines found and wound their way around his neck and limbs. Harshly he was thrown against the nearest thick barked overgrown tree of the sanctuary, bruising kissing the side of his body across his skin. He was made to face her with his limbs held out. Pamela laughed hysterically, pushing back her beautiful pounds of hair from her manic face.

" _Eco-terrorist._ I DEFEND her and I am the terrorist! I fight to preserve the very thing that gave all of us life and I am DAMNED! _It's me who is crazy!_ " Ivy hissed, clutching at her chest in absolute distress of the hypocrisy. The vines were gripping tighter, making Dick feel his circulation being challenged in his limbs and neck, getting harder to breathe. "You would not  _exist_ if it wasn't for this planet!" Ivy screamed, the trees groaning, joining her crying fit - their sounds old and deep. A moaning pain of earth filled Dick's ears, the forest was going mad with her.

Dick wanted to cover his ears from the clamour of the forest around him. He felt nauseated, as if his eardrums would burst at any moment sending blood streaming down his lobes. He could feel Ivy's pain, but he could see that in that pain there was no desire to do anything but injure and destroy. Reasoning with her would take an act of God, but with all of his limbs tied, there really wasn't much of another option. His breaths were weezy from the impact against the tree, but he managed to find the strength to speak.

"I get it...." he said weakly. "It isn't fair. None of this is fair...to you....to nature....none of it. None of this is fair, Ivy, but that doesn't change anything! Killing me will not bring Harley back to you, it won't bring a revolution for plant life, and it certainly won't make mankind see you as anything but an eco-terrorist! We can fight this fight again if you really want that, but it won't change a thing. What do you want to do, Ivy?" Nightwing finished with his mind formulating a contingency plan.

His body was pulled from suspension, to falling on his knees, arms behind him. Ivy's flowers among her hair opened further - color splashes of purple, red, blue, and orange against her naked pseudo-divinity. Everything spun in Pamela's heart and mind. Loving two people at once, and neither staying. Neither could understand, they had been so blinded by their own cultures - Harleen....abuse....Dick...a world praising all the wrong things...

Loving two broken souls who wanted to see her as the damaged one.

Ivy put her hand on the side of Dick's face, nature's workings forcing him to rise enough for them to meet eye to eye. Her mouth drew near his, a mouth she had seen evolve and age, grow in its ability to be intimate.

"When I first saw you...in those eyes I saw a fire of resistance." Ivy brushed her lips against his. "You were younger, but I saw you wouldn't turn to be the man in the black cape. You were to be something else, better." Slowly she opened her mouth and drew him in for a kiss, hot, wet, wanting but filled with so much hatred. Ivy wanted to pull out of him the lust, the darkness that had been curiosity - the thing that allowed him as Robin to disrobe her and take her even when the world, his teacher, said she was vile and evil. She wanted to pull out the part of him that would touch her through all boundaries of thought.

Nightwing could see what she wanted, feel what she wanted, but it wasn't what she needed right now. After several seconds of engaging in the kiss, he broke it off and pulled his head away. He pressed his forehead against hers, so that their eyes were locked in an intense gaze. "I am someone better. You're not evil...not like  _him_ ," Dick said referring to the late Joker. That evil bastard had murdered, maimed, and terrorized thousands of people, and all for what? Psychotic pleasure? At least Ivy had a goal....an honorable goal even, even if her methods were far from it.

"I don't think that you are evil....just misguided," Nightwing explained. His voice was soft and sincere. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his cheeks as he spoke, desperate to get through to her in some way. "I just need...." His voice fell silent. After several seconds, he finished his thought. "I need you to understand...I'm on your side...I always have been. I've always cared about you...just not in the way that you wanted."

Pamela clutched to his cheekbones, her fingers pushing into his skin to feel its thick texture as they pulled down the side of his face gradually.

"You will never love me, all-consumingly, will you?" Ivy's eyes could not turn from Dick's.

Dick didn't even think of breaking the gaze, not for a single second. "Not like this, Ivy. Not like this. I can't give all my heart to someone who wants to wipe humanity from the planet. No matter what crimes against nature humans have committed, I can't condone that."

Ivy chuckled, woundedly as she harshly jerked her hand from his face and stepped back.

"You always pick the walls of Gotham" She seethed, but it wasn't just him. It was both of them. She shook her head and tilted it back to stare up at the sky in heart ache. "You..." She stopped speaking, lowering her eyes back onto Dick. "Harleen taught me one very... _very_  important lesson. I will  _neverrrrrrr_  define myself by those I love. I love you all-consumingly, Dick. I want to be the earth that swallows you for eternity, and takes your soul. But...but..." Ivy shook her head faster and faster till she turned swiftly to give him her back. "I know what love is, love has always betrayed me. It's what made me who I am. Betrayers never care that she was just a little girl. They never care that they are trying to save something for the greater good. They just...they..." Ivy wiped her eyes and stopped speaking altogether.

The vine forced Dick on the ground, now only holding him back his neck.

"Why I will never say my actions are for love, it burns...knowing Gotham took you too..." Ivy said it with a heavy sigh and wiped her face, looking over her shoulder down to him. "This city is mine, it will be nature's first grove. Goodbye Dick" As her words finished, the man began to be swept away as roots dragged him across miles of grass, his body crashing and sliding over arching tree roots or small rocks, getting cuts down his costume and further bruises across his back - as if he were being erratically whipped - until he was thrown out of the sanctuary. He rolled several times on the cracked and broken tarmac till he finally stilled and the wildlife closed their bark borders off to him.

Dick's head bowed as he began to be carried away. "I....I love you too..." he said softly. All he wanted was for Ivy to see things through his eyes. She didn't need this crusade...if she would only stop the genocidal campaign against humanity...if she could only be the woman that Dick knew she was capable of being, then everything would be so drastically different. When he came to a stop, he didn't leave. He sat up staring into the forest...staring at Ivy's sanctuary. "I love you too...."

******

Brian stood next to Batman in the cave at this point in time. Silence had filled the air. It was a thick silence, impenetrable, and a little unnerving for the lad. It hadn't been this quiet before whenever he and his father were together. It was always some sort of conversation going on, whether it'd be about Brian's work at school or missions.

Now the only sound that was in the room was Bruce typing on a keyboard. He didn't even look in Brian's direction, or even make any real direct eye contact since he had been back. Brian wanted to know what had happened. Why did Batman seem scared to see him? Yet, the boy wouldn't let these words leave from his mouth. He didn't know why but he just couldn't do it.

Bruce stood searching the bat-computer for further information regarding Jason. He couldn't find him at the last place his signal had been coming from. He was concerned. Then when trying to contact Dick, he was cut off. It had gotten on his nerves that Richard wouldn't listen. He knew why, and still wasn't a fan of it. Not in the least. However at the same time that was the very same thing that Bruce had missed about his 'son'. Thinking of his sons, his eyes turned slowly toward Brian. Once again though, Batman found himself having to keep his emotions in line. It usually wasn't difficult to do this, but for Brian it was different. This was his son. The one that he had purposefully. The fact that he no longer existed in his dimension was devastating. And now, to be standing right next to that very one was getting to him.

Thereby, the seemingly endless silence would continue to drag on. That is, until the buzzer at the front door was heard. Alfred, who was upstairs, would go to answer the door. When it opened, it would reveal none other than..."Good Morning Ms. Kyle." The kindly, older gentleman said with a smile.

Ms. Kyle was adorned in a faux fur winter coat, shifting it and caressing a hand around the pearl choker she stole...but where and when no longer mattered...in dying Gotham, everything was easily up for grasp. There was no more sport in the theft, and there was no bat to chase the thieving cat.

 **Selina** looked at Alfred with some shame, she hadn't been here, to Brian, in what? A month? No. She couldn't be that absentee, it couldn't be that long.

Maybe it was longer.

She said nothing, toying with her pearls at the front door for a moment longer while it ate away. Selina cleared her throat and stepped inside with her heeled boots.

"Thank you, where is my son? School I presume?" He was to be attending one of the last two remaining private schools left running in the center most part of Gotham where society still functioned,  _somehow_.

Alfred closed the door after her before he would follow. "Actually, Master Brian had finished his studies in the school a few months ago Madam." In a lash of emotion Selina shot a feisty dagger throwing gaze at Alfred.

"I would have been at his graduation" She retorted, holding back her tongue that wanted to say he was mistaken. It could not have been that long ago. She could not have been gone that long.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Selina's attitude, confused almost. "However, he has indeed done so. You were not present. Or so I did not see you." Alfred responded patiently. Selina rubbed her nails against the fabric of her blouse under the winter coat as she undid it.

Keeping quiet for a very long pause, the black haired women looked away, staring at a manor wall to process her emotions.

"If you would...tell me where my son is, _that would be nice_ " Selina said it very crisply - teetering on sarcastically cutting, but not quite there.

"I shall go fetch him for you." Alfred responded. He began to walk off, leaving her there in the living room for a moment. He didn't want to notice it at first, but it seemed that Ms. Kyle had a lot on her mind right now. Though seeming to be rather, passive aggressive. By the time that Alfred had reached the study, Brian was already there. The lad didn't know what to do with himself down there and decided to come back up. "Master Brian. Your mother is here." Alfred announced. Brian's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't seen his mother almost nearly as long as Bruce was gone. All he did was nod.

"Where is she?"

"In the living room."

Brian nodded again, heading toward the area. As he walked in the room, his eyes fell down to his mother, who was looking at the paintings on the wall. "Mom?" His voice called out to her.

Selina's gloved hand caressed the wall near the paintings. Memories were here...she had appraised these once, when she first came into these halls - not knowing then that the great Bruce Wayne was Batman. She could have made a fortune, well, she actually did steal one but Bruce always had a habit of finding lost things...but this time, he was lost...and couldn't be found.

Her hand trailed till it limply fell to her side. She held herself, finally turning to her the voice of her son. It twisted like a knife, his voice had lowered a notch more since she had last seen him. He sounded like a young man, and when she turned, that dream of only a month's absence truly hit to several as she saw his maturing face - nearly Bruce. But her slimmer features implanted onto his genetics betrayed the fantasy. It wasn't Bruce. It was her son. Brian.

It was her son. She breathed out deeply. A concern crossed her mind, but she wouldn't humor it. He was taller, an inch or so more. She had to look up just a little more. He must have been six feet now.

"You look so handsome" Selina said, holding back tears of shame.

Brian smiled lightly at his mother's statement. Though, not even necessarily what was said, but her voice. He was glad to hear it again, feeling nostalgic almost. "Thanks.." He said sheepishly. Selina walked closer, having to look up even more so as the distance broke between them.

"I thought I had more time...but you are a smart boy, graduating so...quickly..." Selina's lips quivered and she adjusted her blouse a bit with a light tug near the chest. Her fingers caressed the choker of pearls again, she was nervous. "After graduation, no, well, before I wanted to tell you this. But it's too late..." Selina stared at Brian. "We're leaving Gotham. You're done with school, the city's destroyed and there's nothing left for us here. "  _Bruce is gone..._  "It's dangerous and I have arrangements already made in Metropolis"

Brian's eyes opened wider again. The smile that began to form on his face faded only slightly. "But I....can't." His voice rang out. Selina huffed, she knew this would be difficult.

"Son, there is a great future there...the supers keep it safe, the schools are prestigious. Many took Gotham's elite staff, it is where you need to be to live your life without the risk of harm" Selina stared at Brian, taking in his face. "Oh my handsome son...is it a girl?"

The young man almost blushed at the statement. He shook his head. "No....It's not that." He responded. Brian looked at his mother. She didn't seem to be the same. She didn't seem as......Warm as she once was. Like somehow in the time that she'd been away that something had crept in. Brian couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something.

"Good" Selina said with a small smile "Metropolis will have many pretty girls" She made a small cat claw to graze her son's chest. But she pulled her hand back quickly after and stared at the paintings again. "Alfred will come, of course. I will help you pack. I will get tickets for tomorrow - surprising the planes are still coming to Gotham" She stared at Brian and shooed him. "Go go, to your bedroom" she hurried him.

Brian wouldn't move, frozen. He couldn't leave Gotham now. He probably should, but he wouldn't. His father lived here, this was all that he had ever known. Brian didn't really care how bad things were. Well, he did, but nonetheless. "But....Mom...I..I-"

Selina raised a finger harshly.

"I know what is going to happen to this city." She gripped his coat strongly and was surprisingly able to make her six foot son have to take a step forward to her and she pulled. "I cannot protect you from what is going to happen unless you leave,  _now._ "

Brian was very close to flinching when Selena grasped him, but he didn't. His light blue, almost silvery eyes found hers. They pleaded with her to let him stay. Then he noticed something. It wasn't even as though he could think past it. She was gone. For a long time, Brian hadn't seen his mother, of all people. His eyes narrowed slightly, taking half a step back.

"Wait a minute.." He spoke with the slightest bit of a bass in his voice. "Where were you?" He inquired of her, the sound of betrayal evident in his speech. "I haven't seen you since early last year? What happened? Why couldn't I see you?" The lad added. His sliver-blue eyes looked on at her with question and doubt.

Brian actually began to realize just how long he hadn't seen her and how much she didn't even seem to try to come back around. He tried calling her for his graduation but she never answered. He had only assumed that something was wrong with her phone, but he now had second thoughts. Selina paused and swallowed, something in his eyes making her feel ill about herself.

She adjusted her choker, her eyes pulled away, looking at Brian's chest that was eye level to her. Her finely crafty fingers went on to adjust his suit jacket, breaking the distance between them again.

"A lot goes on in this city you don't know about" Selina said evenly, tilting her head just so and sighing. The blood of so many friends from her darker life was spilled through the ever growing dark alleyways of Gotham. "I had to deal with it. And it is exactly why I know we need to move." Old friends, the ones with real power, were turning into new enemies. And they were the type Selina could never overcome.

Brian slowly shook his head looking at her, his eyes like knives, though not of direct hostility. "No......you still didn't answer my question. What happened to you? The fact that you had to 'Deal with' what you had to deal with, doesn't have anything to do with us..." He said, almost afraid of what she should say. His mother's eyes narrowed up to his, in a much more direct way than Brian himself had been.

"It has everything to deal with us..." Selina was always an excellent liar, connect the dots, obscure the months of guilt as an absentee mother. Selina could feel shame later, what she wanted now was her son to get into his bedroom and start packing. "The city's break down effects you dearly... I had to be sure there was a way to save the city before I had us leave" Selina's eyes narrowed and she licked her lips " - _there isn't._ " She said boldly.

Brian looked on at her, almost refusing to move. With the way she was acting right now, Brian did not feel comfortable with her. It was as though he didn't even know who she was anymore. In the past, his mother was the most kind to him out of anyone, even his own father. But she was never like this to him before. She now seemed much more annoyed with him than anything else.  Despite her compliment earlier, Brian didn't feel like she cared on the same level as in the past.

Selina's fingers snapped in his face, breaking his thoughts.

"Brian, it is important,  _for me_ , that you are safe. Your father's gone and I can't keep you safe here anymore, not in Gotham"

Brian's eyes narrowed very slightly. But his father  _was_ here. She just didn't know. He debated on whether he should tell her this. Though, he was still in the Bat-cave. So telling her that was out. The boy once again shook his head slowly backing a little farther away from her.

"Brian, what are you doing? Your life is on the line. It is dangerous here" Selina said sternly to her ever silent son. She rolled her shoulders, rubbing her wrists that were covered in golden, real gold, bangles, "Our future is going to be in Metropolis now."

Brian almost scoffed. "Right..Our future is in the city of the man who nearly destroys it every time that he 'saves it'." He said with a bit of a glowered look on his face. He didn't really feel to angrily with superman, but was just trying to bring some sort of pathos into his reasoning. He was trying to appeal to her sense of this being the city of the most dangerous man on the planet.

"That man is gone" Selina quickly corrected her son and stepped forward, grabbing his hand and tugging him to face the direction of the stairs in the foyer. "You can resent me later. So long as you are alive to do it" His mother kept trying to pull him to the stairs.

She wasn't making much of any progress in pulling him. He wouldn't hold her hand when she snatched his, but left it loose, trying to slip, but her grip was strong on his hand. It was just them standing there really. He knew that he could never resent her, but he also knew that, for as long as she couldn't specifically explain to him why she was gone for so long, that he couldn't fully trust her.

Selina grunted, leaning forward. But ultimately she was still a woman of 5'7'' in three inch heels trying to move a six foot young man. She turned quickly and stared up at him wordlessly.

The usually silent child remained so as she looked at him. Selina gnawed on her lip. Brian began walking back in the other direction, bringing her along with him should she remain holding. The sounds of her heels thunked heavily behind him, forced to take steps after. She could grip strongly - but when did her son have such a strong core that he could out power her?

"I am trying to-" Selina nimbly caught herself with one of the carpets slipped under her heel from the shifting weight of being half dragged, half walking on Brian's heels, "to give you a brighter future! Why are you holding so tightly to this? Life changes, things change, move on!" Selina urged her son. She would never have survived the streets with such a steadfast attitude, it was adapt or die. Did she spoil him too much? Did he think he could stomp his foot and suddenly Gotham would return to being hospitable again? It was already in ruins, he was just wealthy enough to pretend these was something left in Gotham. The streets told the real story, they always did.

He continued walking. It wasn't about just turning Gotham back to the way that it was. For the lad it was somehow deeper than that. As much as she said that Brian mirrored his father, it still wasn't enough for him. He didn't want to be his father, he wanted to find himself. This truth, in a way, he felt was somewhere within Gotham. He didn't know where or how but he knew that it was here somewhere. Of course, Brian couldn't just relay these feelings to his mother, or at least not in verbal form. It was useless, she would only take it and use it to further her point. He kept on walking and half dragging his mother to a door that was located at the bottom of the main set of stairs.

"Brian Wayne, you will stop this" Selina adjusted herself to collect all her jewelry and have it fall back in natural place on her body.

Brian looked up to her finally. His eyes then traveled to the door. Selina quietly huffed. Her son would not move unless she placated to whatever this was. They didn't have time for theatrics, and she felt her son was performing a sad tale - but he did not know sadness. Not like she did by his age, she made sure of it. The more he acted this way, the more she doubted much of her motherhood.

She let go of Brian's hand and opened the door, seeing a world of solid media: paper and pictures of Gotham's greatest aesthetic and popular places, of Brian her and Bruce, of the figured hero that the city needed desperately. It was some room shrine or monument to Gotham. She herself could spit on it, if her son wasn't so needy for her to see this with her own eyes. Gotham was a hard place to grow up in, when you saw the real Gotham.

"What is this, Brian...?" Selina asked softly, wanting his words on this because right now his frame of mind was dislodged from reality. Gotham never sparkled, or it did, but for billionaires many thing sparkled.

He shrugged at first, unsure of what to call it specifically. "This is where I disappeared to when I was little." He said as he walked inside. He pulled a cord, causing a light to illuminate the room. Once done, the true depth of the amount of drawings and pictures was revealed to her eyes. Among the pictures farther in the back, were more, disturbing drawings and notes, regarding Gotham's darkness. "I made a promise....." His voice rang out quietly. "I didn't think much of it at first. I met a man, on the corner one day. He stank, was thin, and could barely even sit up. That man held his hand out to me. He wanted me to help him.....But I couldn't. He looked scary from the alley way where he was at that time. I walked faster, though as I did. His old raspy sounding voice rung out ' _please! help me...'_ I stopped and looked at him. I didn't know what to do....or what even to say. 'What do you want?' was what I asked. He pointed at my notebook that I was holding in my hand. I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't want to trust him, not in the very least. But, somehow I found myself walking over to him and handing him the notebook. I didn't know how giving him my notebook would help him..but he took it, and when he did, he asked if I had a pen. I did, so I handed it over. With that, he began to draw. It looked like a...." The boy froze for a moment, trying to think back to the time as it was very long ago. "..A man, and his family. I was forced to assume that it was of him and his own family. 'Never let them be forgotten.' was what he said to me. I was puzzled at first. I wanted to ask what he meant, but he began coughing like crazy. I took my things stood back in fear as he eventually stopped coughing. His eyes were still opened...but he was no longer moving. 'Um...Sir, what do you mean by 'Never let them be forgotten'?' I asked him. He didn't answer. I took a step closer, only to see that he wasn't breathing. He looked like a stone. The man was dead, obviously. I scurried away from the alley in fear of what just happened. I looked at the picture in my notebook. It was signed....'Mr. Singer' in calligraphy...." Brian said with a sigh..

To busy herself through her son's, first ever, monologue, Selina had brushed her finley gloved fingers across the papers kept on the wall. One of her fingers stopped over a photo of Batman, resting on his chest - and in her mind - on his heart. She had listened but was caught between inwardly rolling her eyes and trying to find a place in her heart to respect her son's otherwise  _delicate_ upbringing. It was what she and Bruce decided was best, it was. But to hear him be shaken by something so...simple was the nail in the coffin of her doubt that his upbringing would have anything similar.

Selina pulled back her hand, looked at it, and then looked over at her son. Her only true thought on the subject was the amazement that Alfred or Bruce had let him wander off enough to not only be swept away by a stranger's dying charisma, but to let her child in the peak of his youth also watch this man die. And she thought she was negligent.

"And what does it mean to you, Brian?" Selina finally said, forcing herself to bring something to the table other than dismissal.

Brian looked up to her with a saddening look in his eyes. "Mr. Singer was my art teacher..." He said.

A dying prestigious private art teacher who hung around the school grounds after the end of his career. Selina nearly scoffed, this whole thing was becoming more ridiculous by the sentence. But the expression on Selina's face, and her inner thoughts were very different things - she was a good liar. On her face was a soft expression of sadness to meet Brian's - pulling it out from the depths of her own depression that still clung at the edges of her daily life.

"This man's message wasn't supposed to be future motivation to keep yourself stuck in the past, he clearly was" His mother pointed to Brian "The past makes you, but it is never excuse to stop living in the future"

Brian nodded. "Well that much I believe is true...But, I know Mr. Singer...Whatever he said to me always had another meaning that what was initially said. He said 'Never let  _them_ be forgotten.' This would also imply others. Mom, it isn't that I'm stuck in the past. I'm just...." He paused, struggling for the right word or phrase..

Selina toyed with her gold bangles that moved up and down her silk gloved sleeves.

"If you don't leave Gotham, Alfred and I can't leave Gotham and we all stay stuck in dangerous territory. Gotham isn't ours anymore, Brian"

The boy shook his head. "No...It isn't that either...I know that Gotham is dying, if not already gone. But if I just leave it, I know that I'll never truly know what he meant. I'll leave eventually, but as of right now, I'm not going to.." The boy finished, knowing what was to come.

Desperately, Selina's heels clicked rapidly till she came before her son and grabbed his face. Her hands felt warm, but made of the finest silk she could get in her grasp.

"Brian" She lightly shook his head. "Whatever business you have with Gotham can be done outside of it. If the city is ever revived...we can return. Do you understand? You are staying in harm's path, and those who love you will be here but we can't keep you safe here. Many terrible things are happening out in the dark parts of town, much worse than Mr. Singer, daily. And they are growing. Brian," Selina's eyes bounced between both of her son's gray tinted, "do you understand? Think with your mind, not your heart"

Brian shook her off and took a few steps away. She didn't understand. She never did. He was thinking, she just didn't see it. He looked over at her over his shoulder. "If you don't want to be here..Then go. You've been gone this long, you obviously seem to know what you want to do right?"

"I do. And that's keeping you alive." Selina narrowed her eyes, this stubbornness wasn't Bruce's - it was hers running through him. Bruce could accept a logical fact, her son was staring at a gun pointed at his face and angsting through it. "Listen" Selina critiqued him.

He turned his head away from her as soon as she spoke. The boy remained silent, like he always did. Selina's brain hurt from this exchange. She rubbed her temples in quiet thought, stepping out of the room. People lived with dead dreams and broken hearts, people lived after abuse, after mourning,  _after_  it all. Life continued, and her child was in some sort of denial about everything around him. He says he understands but he doesn't and it was this clash that would cost him everything. All because he wouldn't listen. She didn't want her son to have to experience heartache, and she prayed he never felt it to the degrees she did. But Bruce is gone, times are tough,  _move on._

"Okay." Selina said, walking past her son. "I will be staying. But the planes coming to Gotham aren't going to come forever" She looked one last time at her child, sighed, and walked back up the stairs.

Brian stayed there, not looking back as his eyes stood on one of the drawings. She didn't know what life was like inside of him. She only knew what she thought was right because of her own past. Brian understood what was happening, what was going to happen, but he didn't care. At the last second though, the younger child within him, caused him to turn and look up to his mother as she walked away. He would say nothing, but his eyes carried a sort of sadness. One that even the Batman couldn't analyze..


	3. Day 2 - Part 2

**Day 2: Morning - Around 11 AM**

Jason would have been snaking himself out of the simple bindings holding him to the cold table if it weren't for the fact he was literally paralyzed. He still smelled of piss, trapped in a dark fetish dungeon, someone a big fan of the Bats.

Jason still had to pee.

"If you assholes are going to keep me prisoner, give me a goddam piss break!" Jason yelled out to the darkness of the technology filled cave.

Slade was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, his legs resting on a table crossed. "Hey! Shut up whining over there. You pissed yourself when Harley beat your ass, you can do it again." He bellowed over at him.

A door opened, well more like a hatch actually. A large dark figure with a pointed cowl stood before Jason. "Hello Jason." It said. A deep man's voice came from it.

"3..." Jason said outloud, staring Slade and the knock off down. He despised the real thing, this nose held up high imitation was only going to find Jason's deepest rooted hatred. He had no respect for Batman, and anyone trying to imitate it was just as guilty - they were enablers.

The figure snickered. He could sense the boy's hatred.

"2..." Jason growled.

Slade rolled his eye, not really caring what he did. The figure stood, only staring, not knowing what this meant. He looked at Deathstroke, who sat in the corner watching with his arms crossed.

"1.." Nothing happened till a dark spot started forming at the crotch of Jason's dark gray jeans, it grew to encircle his inner thighs and the former Robin sighed in relief.

"Just like a little kid again eh, Riding Hood?" Slade sneered.

"This little kid feels better" Jason kept shooting daggers with his deep blue eyes. In truth he was completely defenceless, he stared down at his body. This amount of vulnerability...it made him remember the reason why he had the scars down his back and under the locks of his black hair. When he got out, he would kill Harley, and the Joker. He was  _still alive._

The figure stood watching, though slightly disgusted by the such willingness to let himself soil his clothing. "Alright then. Jason, do you know why you were brought here?" He asked.

"So you can live out your Batman fantasies? Guess what? You're going to have to change this Robin's underpants first before you start molesting him you fucking sick fucker" Jason hissed.

The figure's eyes narrowed slightly. He approached Jason, while doing so stepping into the light.  This revealed, not the batman's cloak, nor clothing, but that of  **Owlman**. The greys and darker colors of the suit were similar to Batman's but somehow differentiated.

"I would watch myself if I were you boy. Your life can very easily be taken right now, and you are vulnerable." Owlman hissed back.

"I died once. I can do it again" Jason pursed his lips, staring up at this man over him. He didn't know who he was, but his voice was disgustingly like Bruce's. "It's what you types do anyway" Jason looked away with spite, all the spite he could muster.

"However, If I were to take your life unlike that demented clown, you would  _not_ return." Owlman corrected. "Now, the reason why I brought your pitiful existence to my presence is because I want information regarding this...'Bat-child'." He said.

"You're going to have to be specific, Bat has a new kid every couple years. Or, if they break, he gets a new one sooner"

"Bat-Boy was his title. I want you to tell me what you know. Other than this, I have no other use for you."

"I often have no use for myself, we're on the same page" Jason scoffed. "I saw him, he was his scrawnier clone and sounded like he was five" He continued speaking with a deeply sardonic tone.

"I haven't time for your childish jealousy boy, speak quicker!" Owlman barked.

"What is there to say? He's a wannabe, who has some decent skills - a shitty imitation just like you. Imitation imitating shit."

"I am no imitation boy." Owlman growled.

"Do what you want, I saw him once.  _That's it._ "

Owlman snarled, turning his head to Slade. "He is  _useless_!!"

Slade shrugged. "I told you that he  _might have_ known, not that he did." Deathstroke responded. "You know, the one that you really should've sent me to go after is the Nightwing." Slade added. "Though, it will cost you more." Slade finished.

"Slade did no fucking work, he picked me off the ground. How much did you pay for that? You got ripped off" Jason retorted to Slade and Owlman.

Owlman turned to Jason and chuckled. "I think I like this one." He said. Slade glared at him with his eye. Owlman however, turned and began to walk off. "Go get his attention Deathstroke."

"Want a tip?" Jason raised a brow at the fake Batman. "Nightwing sure loved to jump in and help  _Bat-Boy_ , because I'm the  _bad one_ " His voice 'air quoted' with heavy inflection.

Owlman grew tired of Jason's constant whining regarding his no longer being Batman's favorite any longer. He turned around and walked toward Jason, sending a fist to his face, knocking the lad out immediately. "Now as I was saying. If you are to gain any sort of payment, you are to get Nightwing and lead him to this location." He finished, walking back into the shadows. Slade nodded, getting up and walking out of the door.

******

Dick felt like shit. He had taken an absolute beating at Ivy's hands. His hair was matted with dirt and blood, his costume ripped, and his torso full of gashes, bruises, and...he was fairly confident a bone was sticking out of his rib. Nope...he was wrong, but it still hurt like hell. It was times like this that made him glad that he had installed an auto navigation system into the Wingcycle. Otherwise an hour would have passed, and he would be nowhere near the Manor. He could see the entrance to the Batcave come into view through his blurred vision, and soon the sound of the engine echoed of the hollow cavern walls. Nightwing was home.

As the sound of the Wingcycle roared into the cave, Batman turned his head. What came into view was a rather tattered Nightwing. He walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He asked.

Even beaten six ways to Hell, Nightwing still hadn't lost that comic edge that so separated him from his mentor. He hiked his right leg over the seat and dismounted the bike. He looked into Bruce's eyes and smirked. "Good to see ya. I was out on a date....she liked to play rough," he said coyly. "If you need me, I'll be sleeping this off like a bad hangover..." With that, Dick limped toward the entrance to the manor with an 'ow' every few seconds.

Batman shook his head at Dick's words. Of course he found it to be the time for jokes. However, inside Bruce smiled as he remembered how he was, when he was still alive. He actually heard all that had happened, as Bruce had the ability to override Dick's comset. Batman didn't like what he heard. This relationship that developed between Ivy and Dick wasn't right. It was dangerous for Dick. Bruce wasn't going to just let this fly over his head. "I heard what you said." He called across the cave.

Dick stopped dead in his tracks, his fists clenched into a ball, as he gulped. "I said a lot of things," he said trying to choke back anger. "Could you be more specific?" He whirled around, spinning on his heels to face Bruce.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "You know what I am talking about Dick." He said grimly.

Dick's eyes narrowed as well, locking onto his mentor's own. He was having a hard time staying in control of his anger, but through his teeth he managed to take a deep, albeit seething, breath. "If you have something you want to say, spit it out."

Bruce stared, his eyes disapproving of his son's actions. He knew that something like this would happen at some point, though he didn't think that it would happen in a different dimension. "Stay away from Ivy. You'd only be hurting yourself more than helping her." He said.

Dick sneered at his adoptive father. "You know, you have a lot of nerve showing up out of the blue after disappearing for so long!" He looked at his mentor in disgust at the outright hypocrisy. "Who are you to tell me who to stay away from? You had a fucking kid with Catwoman for Christ's sake! Yeah, you're just the spokesman for healthy relationships, aren't ya?"

Bruce stood silent when Brian was brought up. "Do not shift the focus. You are to stay away from her. That's all you should be worried about. It is obvious that you can't do much but be at her mercy." He retorted, gesturing to his torn clothing and injuries.

Dick had had enough: enough of Bruce's sudden disappearing and reappearing acts, enough of his controlling nature, enough of his hypocrisy, enough of his disapproval, his condescending, absolutist ego. Ivy, for all her problems, had at least gotten that much right. "That is enough!" Nightwing exclaimed. The sound of his yelling bounced off of the cavern walls. "I can't take this anymore! I won't take this anymore! For all the years we worked together, you still refuse to realize that I'm not your goddamn sidekick  _anymore_! I haven't been under you in years!  _Years!_  Yet, you still refuse to treat me as your equal! You cannot give me orders, Bruce! You aren't my boss, anymore!" Nightwing's expression was a mixture of anger and pain. With all his injuries, the yelling was absolutely brutal on his body.

Bruce's eyes narrowed further. He remembered this as well. The constant rebellion. For some reason, Dick just couldn't see that he was wrong in his judgement. However, he did note Dick's statement. "Dick. You aren't seeing this for what it is.-"

"-No, I see it for  _exactly_  what it is! This is just another thing that  _you_  can't handle! Well I'm not putting up with it anymore! You may be my father, but you are not my goddamn master! We're done!" With that, Dick rubbed shoulders with his mentor, pushing past him and returning to his Wingcycle. The engines revved to life, and Nightwing took one last look at his father.

This summed it up to Bruce. He looked on at Dick as he returned to the cycle. His eyes were solemn, though nothing would leave from his lips. He wasn't going to make him stay. If he so decided that he would no longer have dealings with Bruce, then that would be final.

******

**Day 2: Morning - Around 11 AM (Metropolis, Delaware)**

A solid world of metal, chemistry and science  **Lex Luthor**  stood shakily in front of an black iron table. His bald head gleamed off the dim solar lights perfectly adjusted to nurture the biological components that lived in various beakers and dishes among the room's many tables. The beeps and hums were loaded in his mind than before, how irritating could they be, how his healthy mind could endure these noises he could not come to understand now.

Well dressed, as always, Lex leaned on the table in a striped black tux, the vision of his world turned to a gradient of white and black specks. Sickness was the only way he could maintain the status quo, the only way Lex Luthor could be seen and bring smiles to the sheep of this world. Dying, had such a humbling way of changing the world's perspective.

But that did not matter, not right now anyway, as his eyes were focus on a pot holding a bush that was unnaturally sentient and lively. Of the green leaves and twigs he saw the formation of Pamela Isley's face, nature's rage played a deep part in the things he had in mind.

"The final pieces of your formula should have arrived, and I am certain you are using them to your will" Luthor purred, waving off a robotic nurse that tried to reach over to help him stand.

"I have what I want" Ivy's sensual voice pushed out from the shaking of leaves and thin wood sticks. "And you have what you want" Eyes made from balled foliage looked down at a black velvet box resting by the lab equipment. "Misuse this part of me, and I sw-"

"-Yes dear, the wrath of earth will come and take me. I am very well aware" Though of course he had contingency plans for that. Ivy was never the most trustworthy, she was simply the most destructive and... _loud_  of allies. "When I have made the alterations, it will be delivered back to you." Lex paused. "I am enjoying the irony, perhaps too much, of what you are doing for the sake of your purist beliefs"

Ivy's face tilted up menacingly, branches reaching out in tendrils intended to harm. Lex did not flinch, but his hand gave him away - his fingers had quickly closed.

"Drastic action has come out of necessity. You are no one to judge" Ivy hissed. "When you die, I will not mourn you. The earth will not mourn you"

"It will be better dear if you speak only for yourself, and not the earth" Lex gave her a slight bow, or rather, a bush with a talking face a humble bow. "Good luck" Ivy's natural face unfolded and balled from the bush, returning back to its rectangular, dull shape of vibrant green.

"Luthor sir, posture deviation will have long term consequences of your health" a metallic voice, the persistent programed nurse continue to belittle him for the sake of his health. A pencil harshly wrote down notes ' _December 18th confirmation of delivery. Beginning of plan B*. Sickness progressing to balance difficulties.'_

The bullet pointed formatted notes were lined with days of the prior, days he had read only this morning and would have to reread each entry the following day. Shutting the journal he clutched the velvet box, perhaps he should be grateful for Batman's fearful shadow - it was a very useful tool of persuasion.

"Begin genetic implanting" Lex commanded the second Lexcorp robot by his feet.

"We will begin thawing the Kryptonian DNA" The machine promised emotionlessly. 

******

**Day 2: Morning - Around 11 AM (Gotham, New Jersey)**   

Pamela drew back her hand from the ground, dirt dripping from her fingertips. Grasping her breast tenderly were the small hands of a Silvia, the girl of three among her children.

"Did you finish sleeping?" Silvia asked, splashing some of the community Sanctuary water at Pamela's dipped in legs. The woman opened her eyes, raising the youth above her with a smile.

"I am all rested" Pamela promised, the other young girls were around her, playing with paints Pamela had helped teach them how to make - from the berries and leaves of their new home. Her eyes fell on the newest of the group, Mercedes. The growing teenager had seen her tears. She could not be seen as weak, not among the girls. They had lost everything because Gotham was the birthplace of murder and crime. They lost their mothers, their sisters, the hands of this world that were to help them And even then, those hands were to lead these young women in a poor direction. A world of trash, filth,  _money._

"Mercedes, come and hold Silvia she is a very gentle girl" Pamela promised, crossing the crystal clear water of the shallow pond.

"What...is it that we do here?" Mercedes asked, slowly reaching out to take the toddler. Pamela stroked her hand through the tight, coarse locks of her hair.

"Be at peace, here" The girl was so confused, forced to live a life of  _goals._ Of studies, and academics, and the same repetitive, forced and mandated life milestones. She could never understand what natural anarchy was, she had been fed a life made by a man's government and rules. Nature was freeing and when she looked into Mercedes' etched lines of bewilderment it pained Pamela to know that these girls did not know what to do with freedom.

Pamela had been given a very tiring task. To fix this world, at the cost of everything. At the cost of her own identity it felt like sometimes. At the cost of affection, Dick...Harleen..., at the cost of her own youth. This world wouldn't be fixed because they all believed it could be fixed with more signed documents and handshakes and fake promises from those bribed with paper currency.

Nothing would change, not until the structures came crashing, and the bodies of the dumb of those milled too long in the man's world were cleared away for youth to rebirth their race, and Earth.

"Um..." Mercedes mumbled, shaking the girl. Pamela kissed the girl's ebony cheek and stepped out of the pool. Their bodies all shed of garment, shame was not welcome in the Sanctuary. The other girls painted on the bark of trees, and she gave one of them a loving stroke through her hair as she passed through back into solitude.

Alone, her eyes narrowed, glossy and wet with rage. The trees and bushes around her body shook and trembled. Dick made his choice, and if he had to be taken in the consequence of it...then it would happen. Harleen somehow evaded her sight through the Green, she must had already been taken.

A vat of chemicals turned her secluded bath of flowers and spring water into a bubbling concoction of sickness - the water a murky green and steaming. Pamela sighed, grabbing a box of sulfur and pouring it carefully into the water to manipulate the chemical balance.

Soon enough this mix would be loose, taking Gotham away from the poor lost in the dark. 

******

The engines of the Wingcycle roared as he left the beaten path of the city streets and headed for the Sanctuary. Traffic was non-existent, a side effect to a Batman-less Gotham. Dick was breathing heavy from his wounds. He was pretty sure he had at least one broken rib, maybe two. His entire body ached, and he was heading straight for his assailant hoping to be met with open arms. The stupidity of his move was not lost on him.

As Dick moved closer to the Sanctuary, he began to strategize what he would say in his mind. Truth be told, he had no idea. He felt injured, sadness, betrayal, and most of all he felt the anger. All of the anger and resentment he had developed toward Bruce over the years had finally bubbled to the surface. The outburst wasn't just some overly dramatic, spontaneous moment. It had been years in the making, and Dick regretted nothing...well nothing except for the beating. After what felt like an eternity for the injured bird, Nightwing arrived on the edge of the entrance to the Sanctuary.

The sound of a machine gun rung through the air, and bullets against the tarmac in front of Nightwing. Deathstroke stood on a building not to far from the sanctuary.

Nightwing's bike dodged the bullets and looked up to find who had shot at him. "Slade," the former Titan said disdainfully. Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke had been one of the Teen Titans most consistent foes during his tenure with the team, so much so that Dick had formed a personal relationship with the mercenary not unlike Batman and the Joker.

"Since when do you stick to the rooftops? I thought you always liked our fights to be up close and personal," Nightwing challenged loud enough for his voice to carry to the building. Nightwing stayed on his bike prepared to dodge incoming gunfire as necessary.

"I do, boy wonder." He called down with a snicker. "Just thought I'd switch it up for once." His voice cackled down. He stepped off and fell through the air for a few moments, landing on the concrete sidewalk. Then he started walking toward him. "I've apparently been given a new job. To track down bat-kids. You're the next lucky contestant." He said.

Slade looked on at Nightwing. He looked beat, like he'd been whipped. Perfect. Though, it made him a little sad. He wanted to be the one who was the cause of his pain. Ah well, at least when Owlman is done with him, Deathstroke would get the chance to end the boy's life.

 _'Boy Wonder...'_  "No one's called me that in a very,  _very_  long time, Slade," Nightwing said with his trademark smirk. So, he was the next contestant, huh? That implied there had been one before....who was it? Dick would have to remember to ask after he bashed Slade's face in with the man's own metal mask.

Something had flipped inside of Nightwing's head after leaving Batman. He was less concerned with his opponents' safety. To this end, Dick watched as his longtime enemy approached him. The former Boy Wonder revved the Wingcycle's engine and sped directly toward Deathstroke as if aiming to run him over. He popped a wheelie aiming to smash against Slade's entire body as opposed to simply slamming against the man's lower torso. Simultaneously, Dick leapt off of the bike and landed spryly on his feet. If Slade was crushed, fucking great. If not, Dick would get a chance for a first strike while the mercenary was off balanced. Either way, Nightwing's sudden newfound brutality would not go unnoticed by his longtime foe.

Slade watched as Nightwing came toward him while still on the bike. He chuckled, though seeing that the maneuver that he was trying to pull would be more lethal. Interesting. Deathstroke began running toward the bike. He used the car next to him as a base and front flipped over it. As he did, he shot at the gas tank of it, causing an explosion as he landed to the ground with a roll. He looked on at Nightwing and put the gun on his back. FHe instead pulled off his staff. Ah the memories. It spun lightly in his hand for a moment before he reached his hand out. "Come and get it boy!" He called out in challenge, using all four of his fingers to wave him over.

 _'Damn_...' Nightwing thought. He was really, really hoping that his bike would have at least done some damage to Deathstroke. Wishful thinking? Perhaps. Still, couldn't just one thing go right for him today? Slade had always been one to carry on with the banter with Dick. It was one of the similarities that the two shared, even if Dick hated to admit that they were similar at all.

As Deathstroke taunted him, Nightwing's eyes narrowed. "Gladly," Nightwing said rather darkly. He rushed at Deathstroke fiercely and with a sudden movement threw a flash pellet at his enemy's eyes while sliding to sweep his opponent's legs in one fluid motion. Dick was going for blood.

Erupting from the concrete, heaving thunks cried out and vine exploded forth from under Slade's feet. Dick was sliding straight to this display, the vines stopping him and pushing him back to roll gingerly away from Slade. The one eyed expert hunter was reduced to nothing, defenceless as nature itself restrained his limbs and furiously the trees parted their arching branches to reveal the naked pseudo-goddess herself. There was rage in her eyes, the flower in her hair fluttering open and close - showing her manic emotion.

"Speak. Now." She told the both of them, the soft featured woman coming out to the street.

Slade looked on at the flower girl as she stepped out of her glorified garden as he was ripped from the ground. He hadn't anything to say to her. His staff was still held tightly in his fists although he knew that he couldn't move.

Dick didn't say a word to Ivy. He was not in the mood for her shit. Instead, he let out an angry yell and rushed at his long time nemesis. He jumped on one plant tendril, springboarded off of it and brought down his staff in one fluid motion. The impact of the staff colliding with Deathstroke's mask shattered it in half. Dick clenches his fist and began pounding wildly at the newly exposed side of Deathstroke's face with no sign of stopping any time soon. "Stupid!" Slam. "Mother!" Slam. "Fucker!" Slam! Each punch thrown was more save than the last.

Ivy watched quietly, seeing the skin break on Deathstroke's face, Dick's rage. Why did he come back? And why did he bring trouble? Ivy was not going to be the one to clean his messes, he picked Gotham - but it looked like it was changing him, her eyes catching the fierce flexing of his muscles before each punch came. Deathstroke forced to take blow after blow, blood spewing.

Ivy narrowed her eyes in irritation, extending an arm and binding Dick. Waving it she pulled him aside.

"Control yourself, I owe you nothing" Pamela hissed at him, staring at what had become Deathstroke's face, she knew him well enough - knew him capable. She needed every variable on her side to ensure Gotham was going to be hers to ruin and rebirth with teeming, healthy, life. Her lips pursed, she drew closer, a seductress, and her poisons came from her lips. With a blow pheromones enter his bloodstream. "Tell me exactly why you are here." Ivy commanded, holding her arm out to keep Dick wrapped around the torso with her own draping vines.

Deathstroke's eye narrowed as he saw her come closer. He knew what this meant. Suddenly, Slade was underneath her spell. Her voice now sounded heavenly, delicate, and beautiful. "I a-am here for The boy..." He replied, his voice sounding almost soft, and his speech kind of gurgled from the blood that filled his lips. Ivy put her free hand on the side of his face, her bare skin soaking with more of her love drug, stroking through the bruising and blood, over the wounds.

"Why..." She tilted her head just so "Why are you after him?"

"I was sent after him by Owlman....I was to bring him back so that the boy would answer his questions..." Ivy gnawed at her lip. Variables, they were getting in the way - possibly damaging her children, the grove that would become Gotham!

With force the vine shrunk, drawing Dick closer to her, two arms' length away this time. She did not care about his emotional outbursts. She would control him if she had to.

"Who is  _Owlman_?" Ivy asked with an ominous sense she was not going to like what she heard.

"Your worst nightmare," Dick said shortly. "Batman's equal in every way...except he is a criminal." The boy didn't look happy with the way things were going. "And maybe even a little smarter..."

Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"That is impossible, one of him was  _enough_." She hissed at Dick and jerked her head to Deathstroke. "Who is  _Owlman_!?"

Deathstroke's eye traveled to Ivy's chest as she talked to Dick but as she spoke to him again, it traveled up. "I can't be too sure. He just told me that if I were to do as he asked, I'd receive a hefty payment for it." Came his response.

Pamela breathed in deeply and sighed, staring between both men. Her eyes lingered on Dick. If what he said was true...she was so close. Her mind spun, a scientist and semi-strategist herself - but Batman always had too many allies, and advantages for it to matter. And now, it could happen all over again. Gotham was to be hers.

Her hand slid from Deathstroke's face to caress his ear.

"Will you do something for me...?...I'm...scared that someone...like him could....could  _hurt me_ " She whimpered, fluttering her lashes.

Deathstroke would smile something between a sly and soft smile. "Of course, there sweetheart. Tell me where he is!" Came his response.

"I need you to do something else for me...actually..." She looked at Dick and then turned her gaze away before she leaned in to whisper something for Deathstroke to hear. Her words finished and she pressed her lips to his jaw. "I expect to see you soon..." she whispered, breaking his vines from him. "And you are to have zero radio communication with Owlman, and remove any pieces of technology that he can use to track your movements... _keep me from harm..._ " She cooed.

"Yes my dear." His voice would leave from him softly. He got up slowly. His eye turned over to Dick, and it narrowed. A bit of a growl escaped from him as he stared the boy down, but he began walking off..

Ivy leered at Dick, letting him watch Deathstroke walk away. Her eyes turned to a heap of black explosive residue and metal parts.

"Your bike is trash, littering" Ivy judged before glaring him down. "You expected me to clean your mess, hmm? No. It's not going to work that way, Dick. You made your choice."

Dick glared at Ivy. "I am not in the mood for this shit, Ivy," he said. That darkness was still prevalent in his tone. "Deathstroke won't last two minutes against that bastard," he noted. Dick looked so different than the last time that she had seen him. Everything about him just seemed darker.

Ivy didn't shake, even when she could  _feel_  him so cold. But it was still riveting, he still drew her in and she hated herself for the fury of her passions. She'd be better off crushing him, tearing him apart and never seeing his body again. She could...it was in her power, Ivy's fingers curled.

"Why are you here,  _again_?"

"Didn't really know where else to go," Nightwing said simply. "If you're gonna kill me, get it over with all ready..." Dick said in a rather bored tone.

"Self-pity doesn't suit you" Ivy scorned him, removing the vines from him quickly and staring at him. "You enter my home, you accept my actions. You intervene I will finally kill you. But if you're going to be weak, you can do it yourself" Pamela stared at him longer, seeing the mess he was, she wished they could lay together - it dulled some of her pain. But he had to accept all of her or he would have none of her.

"Cold hearted bitchiness doesn't suit  _you_ ," Dick retorted as he landed...less spry this time. "I'm not in the mood to debate morality, Ivy. Frankly, I'm still pissed you left that bastard Slade alive. What's done is done...now, do you want me or not?"

Pamela drew near him, putting her hands on his chest and rolling them up his shoulders, gazing into his eyes.

"If I did not want you, you would have died a long time ago" Pamela said, caressing the side of his face. It was difficult to be angry at him for too long. She heavily sighed, his face always pushed her back from any thoughts of harming him. She loved love as much as she hated it making her hypocritical. Her fight against the man and the system, but her own fatalistic self couldn't end this man's life. "You need to be sedated and take care of to mend those wounds...I have the herbs to speed the healing process" Ivy stroked down his arm to take his hand. "Don't cross me Dick, that is the line not even you can pass" she warned him, but her words were soft...as if her heart shuddered at the thought of finally having to put this beautiful man down.

Dick looked at her. His eyes only softened slightly as she drew near him. His tense body relaxed a bit from her touch, but this new version of Dick was not as soft as before. With all that had finally broke the surface, Dick was ready to go after the first person who even looked at him the wrong way. His mind was in a state that even Ivy's magic would have trouble touching. Finally, after just looking at her for several seconds, he replied to her. "Whatever you say, Pamela..."  


	4. Day 2 - Part 3

**Day 2: Evening - Around 4 PM**

Batman's eyes watched the surveillance cameras of the Manor. Selina was here. He remembered her as well. Back in his dimension, she couldn't stand him. His eyes continued to follow her as she walked through the Manor, throwing away..plants? He hadn't thought much of it, as she distracted him. Bruce was also watching as she and Brian clashed. He knew of the room, though not necessarily the meaning behind it. He would have asked Brian, well, his Brian, but he was gone too soon for that.

Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts and staring at Selina, an alert came into view of the Bat-Computer. Across the highly defined, giant screens of the Bat-Computer a quiet but bold red square expanded with the text ' _Identified Criminal Detected'_  before quickly shrinking and expanding the feed of the specific city camera.

Taking over the view was Harleen Quinzel, looking more detached and deranged than her average M.O suggested. Eerily walking with shifting weight heavily from hip to hip, her white makeup was smeared across her face unevenly, showing many patches of her normal skin-tone, eye makeup stained and runny with her hair and civilian clothes covered in dried blood. Her body was shaking, a backpack strapped on, a revolver in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other. The audio coming in was a mix of nervous civilians turning to see her emerge from the alleyway and running and of her screaming and crying nonsensical sounds. A small map appeared at the bottom right of the screen, showing her distance to be five minutes away by flight, twelve minutes by driven car. Nearest point of interest was the Continental Bank - the first bank he had recorded history of encountering her and the Joker together.

Though she looked to be without the Joker.

Bruce's eyes narrowed very slightly. Harley from his dimension was an ally to a degree, but here, the Joker hadn't been killed, in which case, she would still be working under him. He needed to take care of this. Walking away from the computer, Batman got into the Bat-Mobile and took off.  

******

"Jesus Christ"  **Gordon** sighed when he clicked off his work cell phone from the call. In the east district, yes Gotham had shrunk so much there were only eight directional districts left, another of Batman's old criminals had come back to haunt them - Harley Quinzel. "What are you doing?" The middle aged man asked the young woman driving the police car, he was giving her the ropes - a new face trying to make a difference. Gordon was starting to wonder what difference there was left to make but things getting worse. It was stressful for Gordon to be an eternal optimist for law and justice.

He ran a hand down his face. He had put a lot of faith in Batman, and he vanished. Everyone said he left - but Gordon had a hunch otherwise. That man, much like him, had his heart in this city - he wouldn't leave Gotham. Because Gotham would never leave his heart, Batman's soul was Gotham.

"Drive!"

Screeching into a sharp U-turn on the main street, Gordon's eyes caught hold of the civilians walking up and down the sidewalks - staring at the police car in shock. What was left of the city had never been cleaner, and the police car he was in was more combat upgraded than anything he'd set his ass in before - but Gotham was becoming chained to the  _generous_ man offering these things: Lex Luthor. Gordon always had a hunch about him too - he made the stomach twist like a bad flu.

"Sir, what are we going to do?"

"What?" Gordon pulled his face away from the blurring city through the car window.

"When we see her, what are we going to do?"

Their jails were full, filled with the poor desperate to do crime by coming into the remaining city and thiefing. They city was bleeding given money to feed and maintain the prison population that kept stockpiling - they were throwing themselves into the system for meals. Arkham was finding its halls getting filled too - hungry people do sinful things.

 _Batman, where are you_?' Gordon's inner voice asked to the nighttime winter sky.

"We will figure it out" Gordon flatley answered.

******

"Okay...everyone..." The woman was crying, shaking the rolver side to side, a dead old retieree policeman turned security guard lying on the tile ground, dead and bleeding from his skull at her feet "Gimme it all!" The blonde woman nearly tripped over the man's head, coughing and screaming at the eyes and noses looking at her. "GIMME IT ALL!" Harley yelled, biting her lower lip so hard it broke the skin.

"Whatta ya looking at! Huh!?" Harley turned her gun randomly to one of the people trying to hide in the corner, a glint in her crying eyes. "You trying to tell me somethin'? Huh? You wanna say somethin' HUH!?" Harley hissed, taking the business end of her revolver to the man's head and holding it there. "I'll tell ya something... _he....he....was...."_ Her lips came together to make a wet sound of air pushed through layers of saliva  _"All...I had..._ "

"Please....please..." The man in the corner whimpered, everyone else staring at each other in fright - the people behind the desk spamming the police alert buttons over and over while she was distracted.

"Please... the knife!" Harley giggled, raising it in a sudden leap of mood. Jamming the blade down, the crowd of frightful remaining people of this city watch the man's suit jacket turn darker with a growing puddle spawning from his back, and then another, and another and another.

A thud could be heard from right outside the doors to the bank. A shadowy figure walked in. The foot-falls of the individual were heavy, but not dragged. The people within the vicinity of Harley turned away and stared at it. Their expressions staring at him with wide eyes, complete silence other than the plunging sounds of a knife into meat and a young woman's child like sounds of delight mixed oddly with the weeping coughs.

The figured walked inside, it's steps becoming louder, the silhouette becoming clearer. The top of it was pointed, the bottom was fluttering, a cape. Some of the people who stood in silence slowly dropped their jaws at the sight of it, as though it were never seen before. The walking continued until the point where it was now standing right behind Harley.

It watched for only half a second as the stabbing continued, before it grabbed her hand. The appearance of it's arm was that of a metallic sort, with three distinctive claws coming out of the outer side. It slowly dragged her away from the body at first, before sending her sliding across the ground of the bank, away from the counter.

"Aaa!" Harley's world suddenly turned into motion and lights over her head. It only went on the spark the anger and fiendish need of something inside of her. "Someone's trying to be real funny!" She fumbled to roll over to push herself up, raising her pistol. "Real...funny..." Harley's manic words slowed to a complete stop when she saw who she was thinking she saw.

Smacking herself with the pistol, she genuinely pistol-whipped herself on the forehead, a heavy thunk bashing skin open.

"No no no! He's not there! He's gone he's gone! Just like  _Him_  they are  _gone_!" Harley hissed at herself, denying Batman's presence in the bank. However, her eyes did not deceive her. The figure that stood over her, was indeed, the Batman.

He looked at her with a dark glare on his face. Batman needed to find out where the Joker was, she was just bait. "Make this easy Harley..." He began as he approached. "Where is the Joker?"

Harley struck her skull again with the pistol, the gash starting to bleed down her brow.

"Get outta my head! You're gone!" She raised her knife at the people staring at her in the bank. "Give me my money or  _I'll stab yaaa!_ " Harley commanded with wild yelling.

The people didn't move. Batman continued on the approach. Once close enough, he took the gun from her hand. Harley screamed, the sudden realization hitting her when the imaginary man somehow turned real and acrobatically took her weapon. Her tears came down faster, shoulders shaking faster.

"Ya...here..?" Harley's tone of voice fragile and confused, looking up to the armored man.

Bruce looked down at her, confused himself for only a moment before realizing.  _That's right. My absence._ He said nothing in response however. Batman dropped her gun to the ground and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where...is...the Joker?" He said slowly, his gaze harder than stone.

Harley stared at him with round blue eyes, the shade and expanse of her pupils intrusive. His gaze cold, hers unpredictable and taken by crazy. Harley shoved Batman, gritting her teeth, blood down her chin and down past her eye from her self inflicted wounds.

"If you had been around Red woulnd'ta ripped him apart like string cheese! Why did ya go away!?  _Why!?_  Why!?" Harley wept and collapsed in front of Batman's feet.

Batman's own eyes widened. He wasn't moved so much as an inch by Harley's shove. He knew this 'Red' to be Ivy. But as it seemed, Ivy had killed the Joker. He watched as the woman fell limply to the ground in front of him. He remembered this moment, her sadness and anger regarding the death of the Joker. He looked on at her silently for a moment as she cried.

His eyes turned slowly up to the people around him, the same question evident in their faces. He took a breath in slowly. He didn't have an answer for them. He didn't know what happened to himself. His eyes went back down to Harley who still remained on the ground. He needed details regarding the Joker's death, and she had them.

With a sigh, he kneeled down, quickly lifting her up over his shoulder. He then started to walk out, though as he did, he heard the sirens of police officers outside. The door was still open, but he was just out of view. He pressed a button on his right gauntlet, his shoulder broad enough to keep her there for a few seconds. From there, the Bat-Mobile would head for his location slowly, the cloaking mode activated.

Then, be begun to walk outside. Using his free hand, he took smoke pellets out of his utility belt. As he saw the slight outline of the Bat-Mobile, he threw the smoke pellets. They exploded in a large cloud of darkness.

The police officers were disoriented and distracted by the cloud, Bruce meanwhile using this to his advantage to escape, running down an alley. The Bat-mobile continued driving down the street, driving around the block to the other street in which the alleyway lead. From there forward, he jumped into the top hatch of the Bat-Mobile, his agility unaffected by Harley's weight.

Just before getting completely inside, Bruce shifted Harley's body to the point where she wouldn't hit her head on the outside as they entered. He placed her into the seat next to him, the seatbelt automatically engaging to keep her in place. Harley shook and kicked her feet.

"What are you doing!?" Harley cried, curling up into a ball in the black set and laying against the opposite side of the car. Her vision wasn't straight and her head hurt, bleeding.

Bruce turned his head to look at her for only a moment as he navigated through the streets that was now filled with various police cars, trying to stay in a position where he wouldn't be noticed.  "I am taking you away." Came his reply.

Harley jerked on her seatbelt and tried to shimmy out of it. She felt caged, with nowhere to run, her outsides and inside all tore up and pained.

"I won't do it!" Harley protested.

Batman didn't look at her and remained silent for a few moments as it begun to get a little tight. His hands masterfully turned and jerked on the wheel of the Bat-Mobile. "It's either me, or Gotham." He responded.

"Gotham's all I got and you are just a bad vanishing act anyway! You were gone and you should'a stayed gone!" Harley screamed at him. "You don't care! You left! Don't pretend you do!"

His eyes narrowed. He immediately turned around. "Let me clarify." He said, with bass in his voice. "It was either me or what is left of Gotham's Prison." He answered. "I want to know what happened with the Joker more specifically. If you do this..." He trailed with a bit of a sigh. "I'll let you..escape." He finished. Batman was full and aware that people were angry that he was gone, but he also knew that it was just how it was going to be.

Harleen narrowed her eyes on him.

"I'll tell ya one thing. Bars and doors close, but they open too. Go ahead...you are a jerk, I'm  _breaking my heart_ and you are going to ask  _me_  to...to say it...again..." Harley trailed, her eyes glazing over and her hands covering her face.

Batman then stopped and turned again, heading back in the direction of the Bat-Cave, having nothing more to say to her.


	5. Day 3 - Part 1

   **Day 3: Early Morning - Around 5 AM**   

Selina rolled in the sheets another time, awoken in the middle of the night by her sinking fears. Her actions have, for the most part, been about survival - she was a survivalist. And her instincts told her it was time to ditch town, uproot and leave. She would do it in a heartbeat, but her son...it twisted at her insides. Her son kept sitting in what she felt was a deathtrap, and she felt stuck in it herself.

Her jewelry rested in a large pile on the end table by the large king sized bed and she reached to take her pearl choker, stroking the white beads. Selina Kyle - woman of glitz and glam to be a certain image, how hollow it felt when life and death were all around, and those that were in her heart gone. It felt hollow to be Selina Kyle or Catwoman - each missing their counterpart that gave things balance.

She didn't want her son to die, never, God no. But she didn't know how to keep him safe when this place and everywhere else crumbled. Sleepless, Selina slipped out of the old bed, reliving its many memories and putting on a silk sleeping robe. Coming out she navigated the manor's hallways till she came into the kitchen, everything so quiet and perfectly placed and clean. A home that was ready for a magazine shoot, not any genuine signs of love and affection. Everything was too put together, nothing showing real life here. Her boy was stubborn and controlled, her and Bruce together made that. And her child was too quiet, if she didn't know he was in this house, she might have felt alone in it.

Her slippered feet lightly stomped down on the kitchen floor, her hand reaching for the remote to turn on a small tv screen that hung in the wall of the kitchen.

"Last night's events are truly astonishing" The news reporter said while she went off to make coffee. "Why did these events happen simultaneously?"

"I don't know" Selina looked over her shoulder at the screen to see a split view of two tv faces talking, she stopped paying attention. Her ears heard someone squeezing a spray and moving china. "Alfred?" Selina called to him, dropping her irritation with him yesterday.

Alfred stepped from around a corner, spray bottle in hand. "Yes Madam?" He asked politely, the kindly older gentleman not calling back to mind the events of the past day. Selina sighed and ran a hand through her pixie cut of hair, her high cheekboned face turning to look at him. She couldn't help herself but wear the pearl choker even in a sleeping robe.

"Do you know anything about...a  _Bat-Boy_?" She asked directly.

Alfred's eyes widened very slightly. He swallowed slightly. "I have heard of him, yes." Alfred responded a little quicker. Selina narrowed her eyes, her nails scraping along the granite surface of the counter.

"Then why haven't I?" She asked suspiciously.

"Can you put the face up one more time?" A woman's voice asked from the television. "Out of respect for the dead, the Gotham Police have generated a profile picture of the deceased. He cannot be identified, if you know his identity please call the Gotham Police's non-emergency number" Selina grabbed an empty coffee cup from an above cupboard, turning her glare from Alfred to the screen when she nearly screamed. On the screen was a familiar handsome face of black hair and blue eyes - but the eyes were wrong: they lacked his anger. "No..." Selina whispered, turning to stare stupefied at the screen.

"The following image will be graphic, if you are sensitive or have children please change the channel" It showed for a few seconds a helicopter shot of Jason's body being impaled by the antenna of Wayne Tower, his body stabbed through the chest, limp and some of his innards dangling. The thief's stomach churned and she wanted to gag knowing the young man since he was a young teenager. She hadn't seen him since she caught rumors of his return from death - but there seemed to be a sinking feeling that such a supernatural feat wasn't going to happen this time. "Oh my god..." Selina's eyes sparkled and she looked at Alfred with a whole new expression.

Alfred's eyes were peeled and completely focused on the screen. He wasn't sure that he believed them. That was Jason, young Jason on the news as of right now. The image made Alfred think way back to the time where he was only a boy. The excitable young lad he was before his first death. Alfred recalled the anguish and sorrow Bruce and he felt, when they lost him the first time. However, he also remembered Jason's vengefulness when he returned. Looking on now though, Alfred could see that the boy was truly dead this time, without question. A single tear came down from Alfred's face.

"We can't stay in this city anymore" Selina hissed, putting her cup down. She stared at Alfred, pissed, and fearful. And broken, her ego, to acknowledge that maybe Alfred had more sway over her son than she did. "You need to convince Brian it's time to go. It's time Alfred." Selina put a hand on her hip, staring at the screen and the profile of Jason with her other hand over her lips.

Alfred's eyes wouldn't move from the screen to look at her. He sighed. He only turned when she said that it was time. Alfred nodded his head once very slowly, confirming her words. "Indeed." He replied.

It was a message, but why...? Why did poor Jason have to go through this again? Hadn't life been cruel enough? One bastard taken from this earth for another to take Jason anyway. It was as if fate was destined to always ruin Jason, and that, made her eyes spill in sympathy. Life was hard, but she could surpass it all, she always did. He...he never had that chance.

"Why do we have an enemy now? Someone is trying to...taunt a man that isn't around anymore..." Selina whispered while watching the people continue to talk about Jason as some random victim. It wasn't random, it was intentional.

Alfred breathed a little slower. He quietly listened to her question. He knew, Bruce was indeed back, but there wasn't nearly enough time for any villains to know of that. Could it have perhaps been for Dick...? Or maybe even....No. That's impossible, he couldn't be known by anyone of this high caliber as of yet. Could he? Alfred didn't want to think to hard on it right now.

Selina huffed and walked out of the kitchen. As Alfred was left standing there with tears of his own, the television showed a crime scene bordered Continental Bank, the few reports left of Gotham being held back by tired looking police.

"And let's not forget to mention the rumors of Batman's return. People claiming he took Harley Quinn personally after her debacle of a heist. Unfortunately it has lead to the death of a man whose identity will be kept for respect to the family. But we are growing concerned. How much more can this city lose till it's no longer Gotham?" A male reporter asked the viewers.

Alfred watched on as it seemed that Bruce had stopped the robbery. He heard Ms. Kyle leave before then. Thank goodness, he didn't know what would happen if she were to have seen that. His breaths returned to normal pace. He placed the spray bottle on the counter, took off his gloves, and carried on cleaning the kitchen...

******

**Day 3: Early Morning - Around 6 AM**

Pamela laid her head back down on the grass, her hands tracing over Dick's yellowing bruises while he was deeply sleeping. She saw his peaceful face again as he was in this state, and not the man who came to her Sanctuary. Batman was back. Pamela knew no other person on this Earth shook Dick to the core like Batman did.

Pamela caressed his relaxed face, seeing the man he was the first time he left. She smiled feintly, but her heart raced. A near myth of a man possibly greater than Batman, and Batman himself...all back in this city.

All mortal men were no greater than the Earth itself, but Pamela struggled to maintain the confidence that she could overcome these mortal men. Years of failure brought her ego a few cracks that otherwise would not have existed.

A disturbance was at the edge of her Sanctuary, the Green speaking non verbal whispers of a man whose description matched Slade's. She left Dick's sleeping body, kissing his cheek to shift through her forest land till she stood at its edge, seeing the assassin standing there - without Harley. Her pale hand waved him closer, to lure him into her wooded land.

Deathstroke stepped forward toward Ivy's makeshift Garden of Eden.

Ivy smiled, on the inside she was very irritated.

"Will you kiss me?" Ivy put her hands on his hips, feeling up the sides of his strong torso.

Deathstroke smiled underneath his mask, placing a hand up to it and pulling it off. It remained in his hand as he lowered it. "But of course." He said with a bit of a chuckle. His free hand moved to her cheek and pulled her to his lips.

Ivy gave him the sound of a moan, her lips feeling the odd tenderness of his - giving him more of her pheromones. Navigating his hand from her cheek down her neck, collarbone and to her chest, she pressed herself up with her feet to whisper into his ear.

"Where's Harley dear?"

"According to recent reports, the Batman has taken her." Ivy bit hard onto the lobe of his ear, pulling back and slapping him across the face with rage.

"WHAT!?" She yelled, a drop of his blood on her succulent lips, her hair splashing around with her strike.

Deathstroke being used to pain far worse than that, didn't give a large reaction. "It is true. After attemptin to rob a bank, it is said that he 'personally' took 'er away."

Ivy's eyes narrowed harshly and she threateningly wiped the drop of blood from her mouth.

"By  _Gaia..._ " Ivy whispered in terrible anger. Harley continued to slip further away from her, and what she knew was true. Too many things could go wrong. She needed a few more days, she needed time.

Deathstroke saw the look over rage and anxiety across Ivy's face. "Hey now. If it's really 'im, there's an easy way to bring him around." He said, attempting to get her attention.

"You are acting like a fool, it's not only Batman I have to take into account, but your former employer" Ivy hissed, crossing her arms at her ample breasts and seething, eyes staring around - trying to think. It was difficult; to face Batman was to have to think of every variable, then re-think them from a different angle and perspective and repeat this process to the point everything was exhausted. He  _always_  found a loophole, always.

Slade put a hand to his chin for a moment, his eyes on Ivy for a moment as he thought.

Ivy waved him off and drew him closer by tugging on his wrist, pheromones were chemical messengers of the body. They lingered in the system for only so long, and she needed Slade for as long as she could keep him - pump so much into his blood that he would be bound to her. It would be the only way she could trust him.

"Take off your clothes" She demanded.

Slade looked at her suddenly with a look of surprise and slight slyness. The first thing to be removed were the glove/gauntlets. A lot of clicks, bangs, and clangs were heard as each section of his armor was removed. Ivy vined his body, throwing him to the floor and straddled him. Her hand grasped at his chest, every inch of her flesh secreting lust and desire only the chemical side of the body to understand.

"You tell no one." Ivy purred "And I make sure you experience the greatest pleasure you'll ever have"

His hands slid from her sides, up her chest, and back down again. "Damn Right I will"

******

**Day 3: Early Morning - Around 8 AM**

Pamela whimpered one last time as her sweaty, curvy form arched its back against the tree Slade had pinned her against, hearing him breathe shakily again, him feeling the fire - again.

Small marks of her nails were down his shoulders, and through her red locks she stared at Slade with a smirk, taunted more by his body than she expected.

"Now..." Pamela breathed, clutching to the tree. "Will you do a few more things for me, dear?"

"Yes I will! Kind of question is that?!" He said almost exuberantly.

Pamela giggled, brushing back her hair.

"I have to say...you helped me brainstorm a bit..." Ivy put her finger to his lips and traced them. "I have the perfect plan: pit Batman against Owlman"

"Sounds like a great plan....But how would you go about such a thing?"

"I don't know who Bat-Boy is, but he is undoubtedly important - too well trained. You...oh you..." Ivy went on to trace his jaw "Are going to lure Bat-Boy out, capture him by whatever means you have to,  _and give him to Owlman_ "

Slade nodded enthusiastically. "It is done." He replied without much thought.

"Don't be stupid" Ivy said coldly, pulling her arms around Slade's neck to straddle his body against hers, off the tree she had been pinned to. "Do not let Owlman capture you, and never speak of me. Got it?"

Slade nodded again. "I've got it." 

******

**Day 3: Morning - Around 10 AM**

Brian was running across rooftops. The morning air was humid and cold, but he didn't really care. He had long gotten used to the cold here, it was like nothing. Jason was killed, no doubt about it. Somebody sent that as a message, a challenge almost, to those who sought to protect Gotham. Batman told him to investigate the scene in more detail. He told Brian to keep the commset in his mask on so that Bruce could keep him posted on the situation as it developed. As of right now, all people were cleared away from that particular area. Bruce decided that this could be used to their advantage, and since Brian was quicker on his feet, he'd be good for this mission.

As he neared his destination, Batman's voice rang through the comms in his head. "Be careful. The body was only found yesterday, therefore, the person who put him there may still be around." He cautioned. Brian made a mental note of this. He approached Wayne Tower from a much smaller one that was directly across from it. Blood remained on some of the glass that was underneath where he was. Brian shuddered. Whoever did this was a stone cold killer, and obviously no stranger to murdering people in...creative ways. He reached for his belt, taking out the Grappling Gun that was strapped to it. He took a breath before running and jumping off of the current building. Aiming just above his target, Brian fired, the small hook shooting out at an intense speed. He fell through the air for a few moments, his breaths quickening. This was always kinda nerve racking, but fun at the same time.

When he heard the hook click, he'd look down once. The ground was still pretty far away. He quickly looked back up as he was zipped toward the top. He hopped up once there and walked toward the center. The blood now up close was much more.. _noticeable_ against the lightly colored glass at the top of Wayne Tower. Brian looked up to where Jason was. The top antenna was slightly bent, with the hole also being much easier to notice, where the blood streamed.

Brian pressed a button on the side of his mask, connecting him to Batman. "Up close, It can be noted that a good deal of force was placed into uh...putting him up there..." Brian began as he climbed up a bit more, being careful to not touch any of the parts where there was blood. Once at the very top, Brian looked closer. He noticed, on the back of the antenna, on the opposite side of where Jason was, there was a hand mark..It was a blood stained one.

Brian gagged a little on the inside, but took note of the way that it was shaped. It was rather faint, though from the way it looked, Brian knew that the blood here was still liquid. He took a cloth out of the back of his belt and touched it all along the spot. Letting go, Brian landed down on the original area where he was. He opened the cloth back up. It revealed thin marks of blood in the shape of a hand.

He was telling Batman what he saw as he did. From how thin it was in certain places, Brian knew that these were to be metallic gloves. Along the finger tips it was pointed. Brian walked all the way around the top of the building. He looked on however, to see that on the glass right in front of him, something similar to the shape of a bat was...finger-painted there.

Batman, having a camera in Brian's mask, activated it. When he saw it, he knew it to be No Bat-Symbol. He knew exactly what it was and didn't like it. "Brian, immediately return here." He commanded through the comms with a bit of urgency.

Brian looked confused, it didn't seem like he was in immediate danger, but, being obedient, Brian turned to one of the edges of the buildings. He looked down. The ground was  _so_ far away now. It made the lad who was formerly afraid of heights a little nervous, but he closed his eyes and stepped off.

He fell through the air again, his body going limp for a few seconds as he felt the wind in his face.  It'd be this way for a few seconds before Brian's eyes flashed open and he fired the grapple gun to a building in front of him. Quickly zipping to it, the momentum threw Brian over the top and he rolled to slow himself down. He jumped from One rooftop to the next, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. As he did, he could feel a presence not too far away.

He heard the unsheathing of a weapon and quickly rolled away. As he did, the sound of metal clanged against the top of the roof in the area where he was just standing. When he turned around, Brian saw Deathstroke. His eyes widened and a chill ran down his spine. He remembered his last encounter with him which was a day ago. Slade smirked under his mask when he saw Brian. The staff spun in his hand, creating a light humming sound at the speed of the spin. "Now lad. Are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?" He asked with a snicker.

Bruce's voice was ringing in Brian's head like crazy for him to run. "Brian! Move! Now!!" The commands boomed. Brian's breathing shifted a little quicker. He knew what happened the time before, he couldn't fight him. "BRIAN!!" He heard it much louder this time, nearly deafening him.  Slade had grown tired of his standing there, and came with a quick approach.

Brian saw him coming faster, and he took another step back, stepping off of the building as he did. He used the time in the air to backflip and turn grabbing on a much lower building. He yanked himself up, bolting forward. He knew that Slade would be right behind him. "Keep moving..I'm on my way." Said Batman in the comms.

Brian looked over his shoulder to see Slade gaining. He was approaching an AC unit on his left. Moving forward, Brian jumped once close enough, planting both feet firmly onto it and used it as a base as he jumped toward Slade. Slade turned his head as Brian was now on his blind side only to see him fly - feet first - directly into him. This sent Deathstroke bounding backwards some. He growled, watching Brian as he kept on the run.

The chase continued on for a few more minutes. Brian managed to stay ahead of Deathstroke for a good amount of time. However, Slade was catching up to Brian's tricks, and was not happy. "Enough running. You really are but a boy. Can't even stand and fight." Slade snarled.

The teenage boy in Brian stopped him from moving forward. He was really annoyed with being called and thought of as nothing but a kid. Was that all anyone was ever going to think of him as? Not  _this_ time. Slade approached him slowly from behind, staff in hand.

Brian heard the staff whirling behind him for a few moments. He stood silently, hearing the the motions. Then, in a split second it got louder, and Brian quickly threw his right hand up to grab the staff that he knew would be there. In the same fraction of a second, Brian twisted into a roundhouse kick into Deathstroke's side. This sent the mercenary a step back in that direction.

Brian turned toward him with his knees bent and one arm up. He didn't master every fighting style under the sun, but he was adept in many of them. Hopefully that would be enough to hold Slade until Batman got there. Slade turned to the lad, a sly snicker escaping from him.

He rushed Brian with the staff aimed toward his mid section. Brian dodged the initial attack, and then ducked as Deathstroke spun and swung it over his head. Brian used the time to quickly send a side kick to his chest. Deathstroke was knocked back a step. Brian continued on with his attacks. Deathstroke took some of them, playing the lad, giving him rather simple attacks and counters in response. Then Brian took it up a notch. He turned on the shock feature in his gloves and boots.

He kicked Deathstroke in the side of his knee, the impact and shock forcing him to fall to one knee. From there, Brian's hands quickened, throwing alternating punches at his chest, stomach, and head. Deathstroke grunted with each impact a bit as Brian's hits were actually getting a little harder. Then, Brian stepped on Slade's knee to use it as a base for his jump. He spun in the air once and, with the same foot, kicked Deathstroke diagonally and upward on his face. The amount of force knocked Slade's mask off and sent him to the ground.

Slade roared in pain for only the second of the much harder impact. His mask was sent clanging to the ground not too far away from them. Brian landed on the ground in front of him. Slade quickly got up. His lip bled a bit, and he gritted his teeth. Brian saw this and knew that he probably just fucked up. Slade charged at Brian. The boy only braced himself. He tried to roundhouse kick him, which was dodged.

He then attempted three different lotus kicks. He defended against one, but the other two were a lot quicker hitting Brian's chest and head. He spiraled backward. As he did, Slade spun once and hit him in the stomach. Next he spun back the other way, raising the staff high. As he did, he pressed a button on it for the energy in the staff to activate. The staff cracked against Brian's back, forcing him to the ground.

The boy grimaced. He wouldn't even attempt to stand up. Deathstroke knew this and put his staff back on his back. He walked back over and picked up his mask, putting it on his face. He looked over a Bat-Boy with a scoff. "Now if you're going to wear that mask, there better be a fight underneath it." He sneered as he walked back over. He threw Brian over his shoulder. "You'll be coming with me..." He rumbled.

Brian watched the ground beneath him move as he was carried by Deathstroke, too limp to move. Once again, it was proven over and over, Brian is just a kid...


	6. Day 3 - Part 2

**Day 3 - December 19th, 2014 : Morning - Around 11 AM**

Brian's eyes opened very slowly, he was dangling from somewhere. He looked up. A knife was holding him up there by his cape. Ugh....Of all the things he could do, Deathstroke decided to go with the most humiliating. He tried to reach up to it, but it was far away. He growled.  _For the next costume that I get...fuck capes!!_

Brian thought as he looked around. There wasn't anyone on the street. All was quiet. Too quiet. He looked around at the building he was attached to. There weren't any windows he could reach. He reached for his belt. It wasn't there!  _Damnit Slade!_ He growled. Of course he would've thought of that...

Next though, Brian heard some footsteps. His eyes flashed around. He couldn't see anything, but had the feeling in his gut that he was being watched. He heard the knife be pulled from his cape. He almost felt himself fall but was caught immediately. He looked up to see a darkly colored glove take hold of his cape. He felt a little relieved. Looks like Batman came to get him and Brian was ready to hear the yelling that he should've kept running and that his actions were stupid. Though, as he was pulled up, he realized something.

Slade normally kills the people who he goes after, so if that was the case....Why was Brian still alive? He looked up again. As he was brought up, he went beyond that of the top of the roof. His feet hung in the air still and he was turned in the direction of the hand. Brian's eyes couldn't open any wider than they were that day.

He never actually thought that he'd see the man standing before him in person before. "Hello Bat-Boy." The voice of the man said with a snicker. Brian's eyes narrowed back. " _Owlman..._ " He grumbled back.

"Now, Now, why the hostility? I could have left you here for the gangs to play target practice. You should be grateful that I saved you." Owlman sneered. "Because I saved your life, that means that you owe me a...Solid as you would say..." He finished with a sinister snicker. Brian scowled, his fists clenched. He was too weak to fight back right now and he couldn't ever know what was up this guy's sleeve, so he remained silent.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you like I did that other hood." He spoke. Brian looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "That was you?"

"Of  _COURSE_  it was me." Owlman squaked. "But, I have much better plans for you dear boy... _Much_  better plans.." He laughed maniacally, tossing Brian over his shoulder as though he were nothing.

Here he was again, Brian watching as the ground moved underneath him. Now he started to feel much less than a child, as though he were really just bait, just a placeholder in life really. But now wasn't the time to consider his life choices or reflect on his sorrows. He needed to pay attention to where they were going so that he can keep a mental note of it for Batman and himself later on.

However, when Owlman jumped from the building to the ground, it knocked the wind out of him. He slowly began to fade again, back to the realm of darkness that was unconsciousness.

******

**Day 3 - December 19th, 2014 : Evening - Around 6 PM**

A black, glossy metallic urn sat next to Selina's hand with the golden etching of 'J _ason Todd_ ' cursive written into its thick metal frame. She had been holding it delicately, but her rising shoulders were showing Alfred her jolting anger - and when she had placed the urn down he was smart enough to know Ms. Kyle was no longer going to keep asking questions.

"My son does not  _stroll_  through Gotham" She stamped her foot, a thin heel coming down on the floor of the manor. Something had been twisting her gut since this morning, but she had done her best to keep it down - Jason needed to be taken care of. Her green eyes shot a glance at Jason's opulent urn, starting at the bands of golden chains she had custom made to wrap around its wide plum near its pointed lid. The woman's fists were balled before turning harshly on her heel. She hadn't gone down  _there_  since Bruce was gone...it was too much of a reminder...

But it was going to be the only thing that would bring her a lead to why her son was suddenly not home when he had been brooding all day and night.

The clacking of Selina's heels was very loud in the large hollow house. Alfred was cleaning in the study when he heard it. He looked up to see Selina walking in it's direction with a certain fire in her eyes. Alfred knew where she was going.

He normally would let her go right along there if Master Bruce was there, but from the way that he acted, Alfred knew that he did not want to see her at this time. He quickly spoke up. "Hello Ms. Kyle." He called out to her, looking rather casual.

Selina walked promptly around him, walking directly for Bruce's former office.

Alfred watched as she walked around him. Okay that wouldn't work. He walked with her. "May I ask what your intentions are?" He asked as he went with her.

"Keeping my son safe" Selina said shortly while she huffed her way up the foyer stairs to enter the second floor of Bruce's home - it hadn't felt like her home in a long time.

Alfred's eyes squinted to mock confusion. "What do you mean? Is he not here?" Selina stopped only once to glare.

" _Don't_." The mother nipped verbally at him, that feeling swarmed her innards again. She started to sprint down the hall, an unexplainable fear or need to scream on some biological level kick her ass forward, her eyes locking on the handle of the office door.

Alfred watched silently. Okay, that escaladed much faster than he anticipated. He walked faster with hopes of somehow catching up to her, though she only seemed to get farther away. "Ms. Kyle!" He called down the hall to her as he speed walked. He fully expected to be ignored.

He was ignored, the door being shoved open and its decorative golden knob handle slamming into the wood wall with the force of her push. Pursing her lips, Selina breathed sharply - feeling a thin metal like pain jab into her torso when she walked in this room. Intoxicating, like Bruce was...it held his power even when the mantle was empty. It was imposing and elegant, like Bruce was. And it was empty, void of Bruce.

Manipulating a bust on the desk, Selina paused again when she stared at the flat black square. For Brian she couldn't hesitate because Gotham was a wild beast now, and it would scratch and claw through anyone - through her loved ones. Her finger pressed it quickly - getting the expected click behind her from a portion of the wall.

Already, entering into the darkness, could she smell the old and cold air - a descent of stairs she and her expensive heels had not come into contact with since she realized Bruce wouldn't be coming back.

Alfred reached Bruce's office only to see that the entrance to the Bat-Cave was wide opened. He sighed. He knew that this was going to happen. ALfred only hoped that Master Bruce had gone out for the night. Otherwise, there would be some  _explaining to do._

Batman, meanwhile, had been sitting in the interrogation containment chamber. He was stuck on an angle. Harley wanted him to kill her in order to actually obtain the information. That was.....Unintelligible to say the least. She'd be dead before he knew, which was most likely the point. He knew her to be rather unusable at this point, so he'd leave her there to calm down, setting himself to check on the witness in three hours. As he walked out however, he heard footsteps coming down the many stairs of the secret entrance to the Batcave. They clacked loudly. Ridiculously loud. Only one person wore those loud and obnoxious heels. That same obnoxious person that he loved. He couldn't let her see him. He froze in place for a moment, looking around. He walked back into the interrogation room, the door closing rather louder than he preferred.

"You got the gun yet?" A woman's cracking voice asked behind him.

Bruce looked over at her. "No." He rolled his eyes almost.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER I WANT TO DIE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harley's features and voice took a wild animosity, slamming her hand on the clear glass that separated her from freedom.

Batman glared at her with a look that could kill a man. She needed to shut up. He growled. Harley was very lucky that she was a woman. He looked back at the door for a moment, taking a few steps back. But it was all she had, sliding down the glass her body shook with despair. She clutched herself and rolled over.

"If you ain't gotta gun, can you bring me a bucket?" Harleen asked over her shoulder.

"I'll think about it." He told her. The downside to this containment chamber was that he couldn't see what was going on outside from within.

Batman walked back to the door. Turning the handle slowly, he did his best to make sure that it did not make a sound. He opened it very slightly. He saw her on the bat-computer. She seemed to be immersed in whatever it was that she was doing, so he stepped out slowly. He closed the door silently behind him as he crept.

"Where's my son?" Selena's voice rang out through the cavernous lair.

Batman jumped in the very slightest, freezing in place. He watched her, unsure from this position whether She was speaking to him or not. From her movements, he could tell however, that she was still immersed. So she noticed. Bruce expected this, but he didn't anticipate her actually coming down to the Bat-Cave.

He didn't actually have a bucket just laying around the cave, though he did have something similar to one. He crept around, using the shadows to his advantage like he always did. He watched as she began to slam against the keyboard of the computer. Batman slowly shook his head. He managed to make it over to the area where the Bat-mobile was stationed. He grabbed the Bucket-like object from it. Batman then managed to sneak all the way back across the cave.

His eyes looked over to see her sigh as the computer could find no results. Bruce felt sorrow in his heart, he knew that feeling, that look. Still he kept moving. He got back to the interrogation room. Almost breathing a small sigh of relief, he walked inside, only for the door to slam behind him loud again. His fist clenched.

"Why are you doing this to me...?" Harley's blonde hair was unbound now from their pigtails and she let it spill all over, with her makeup further smeared than the last time he had just seen her.

Batman looked over at her. Not having an answer to her question, he just opened the door to her little area and placed the bucket down.

"This ain't no bucket..." Harley said holding it, looking down before she shrugged and gurgled up vomit straight into the object.

Bruce growled and grimaced a bit as she did. He needed to make a note later to destroy that thing when she was finished. He walked back out of there, closing the door behind him. Just in time to see the interrogation door push open and an immaculately winter dressed woman come in with a look of confusion till her eyes fell on him - then her expression died directly to a look of nothing.

Bruce heard the door open. He froze again, not wanting to turn around to see who it was.

A woman's deep breathing started to fill the room - carrying powerful emotion behind it.

Harley looked past Bruce's frame.

"Cats!" She put her face up against the glass, her white powder foundation spreading off her cheek onto the clear surface, hands pressed against the glass. "You gotta help me! He's holdin' me captive and I just wanna die!"

The breathing behind Batman continued to rage in an airy force, not a single motion from Selina had happened - yet.

" _Why aren't you searching for our son?_ " Finally came her voice, hoarse and grumbling - taking a page directly from Batman. " _Look at me goddamn it!_ " Bruce sighed as he turned to look at Selina. When their eyes locked Selina began to weep in place.

"No! She's cryingnnnngg!" Harley began to sob loudly behind him.

Bruce's eyes turned toward the ground when both of them began to cry. Not his best situation.

"...Why...did you...leave me...?" Selina whimpered "Where's our son...?"

Bruce's fists clenched and he sighed again deeply. He didn't have the answers to either of those questions. It made him sick on the inside. It was his fault that Brian disappeared, he knew that beyond all compare. It'd had been his fault the first time Bruce lost him. Now because of his presence here, Batman may have very well just had Brian killed.

"Where's  _our boy_  Br-" The voice of the breaking woman stammered " _Where is he?_ "

Batman couldn't answer this. A quick way of stalling would be to lie to her, but Bruce thought of it just as it was, stalling. The simple thing to do is tell her the truth of the matter. No...'Simple' was not the word to describe it. Difficult would be more like it. He had to find a way to present it, in a way that she wouldn't hate him for. In which case, he's having trouble. While he had kept his eyes down, he saw her strappy heeled feet come into view and her arms as they shoved him against the glass. There wasn't a pause till her lips mashed onto his, her body pressing deeply into him - pelvis to pelvis and wet skin of her tear stained cheeks making his unmasked lower half of his face glistened with droplets of a mother's breaking heart.

Bruce was completely thrown off by her kiss. However, it would serve as the perfect distraction. That, and it had really been a while since he received such a kiss. He then, returned it. His hands slid down to her sides. Selina whimpered, her fingertips brushing the small portion of skin that his mask allowed her to touch. It was rough, with the slightest bristle of his facial hair.

"You're  _here..._." Selina moaned, letting her skin touch all of his.

Bruce was silent, Selina now in his arms, her head at his chin. He hadn't any words to say, it was all quiet emotion. It had been years since he had even last seen Selina, Broken Superman being captured long ago. He remembered her face. The look on it at that time was that of rage. He hadn't seen her since. To see that same face now, here, with that look in her eye. Bruce could barely keep himself from breaking down.

"Fuck me Bruce" Selina breathed hot air on his lips, their seclusion in the darkness of his cave growing the further she was taken into the shadows. Bruce looked down at her. He knew that he shouldn't. It wouldn't be right, it wouldn't be fair...But, he couldn't help it. Bruce lifted Selina by her legs and began to walk directly into the darkness that came from the Bat-cave.


	7. Day 4 - Part 1

**Day 4 - December 20th, 2014 : Morning - Around 11**

"Agh.." Dick groaned as he stirred from slumber. His eyes opened groggily with his vision blurred, Ivy's face finally coming into focus. Dick's breathing was deep and steady, and he could feel the plant goddess's hand stroking his cheek.

Pamela's eyes were of a weight she had not felt in such a long time. Even the rays of the sun, her life force, did not lift her drowsy feelings. She theorized her chlorkenetic powers enacted in such a complex way was...draining. She was rushing herself, spanning her plant influence further than she should have today - but it was to attribute to the larger plan: taking all of the ghetto in one fell swoop.

She smiled when Dick made his first sounds of consciousness. She wondered if his marred personality from Batman would come today - when he spoke his first words.

Everything was about to change. Finally.

Her finger traced his lips.

"Do you remember when you first confided in me...touched me...?" Pamela whispered down to his sweet, sleepy face. Dick nodded with a sleepy half smile. "How could I forget? Everything started to change for me...for us..."

******

**September 1st 2010 : Night - Around 10**

_Ivy held tightly to the trigger in her hands, the detonator red button shadowed by her thumb. Vines grander in width and height than cars had broken through the office building of the pharmaceutical company, intertwining with the building's structure, lying over office materials, broken desks, deceased employees, a death field of all things corrupted and harmful against nature. Notorious for their toxic dumping and their frequent ignorance of all pleas from worldwide organizations to stop, Ivy finally took the chance - risking Batman's intervention, to finally chip away one foul element that harmed this earth._

_She had already slaughtered them all, and this building would crumble at any moment - when she pressed this button, or if her vines turned wild - her children she loved and loathed to protect from this unending struggle._

_Poison Ivy turned her emerald eyes onto Batman's little boy slave she had bound against an office wall by her slithering vines. She eyed him with a taunting hatred, seeing more, but who he was - was a puppet. This boy was a perverted puppet._

_"You are always my bait, aren't you?" Ivy taunted, her body covered only by vines that wrapped sparingly around the vital parts of her body, her figure left quite open - naturally. The woman never moved her thumb from over the button knowing Batman would be here eventually. This plan wouldn't fail. When this building was the centerfold of all news stations - she would blow it and the world would fear her - fear harming this world ever again. "This is how you choose to live your youth?" Ivy sneered, nearing him. She was curious about what his young face looked like but she hadn't peeled his mask away yet. Today she was more curious than she had been about him in the past. She did not know why._

_The boy wonder watched her with intent anger etched onto his features. The eighteen year old boy writhed against the vines determine to wriggle his way free. His eyes narrowed at Ivy's taunt. "Yeah, I'm always the bait, you always talk too much, and then you always get dragged back to Arkham..." The boy summarized briefly. His trademark red, yellow, and green costume was pinned tightly against the wall from the unnaturally strong force of the vines._

_Ivy stood and watch him wiggle fruitlessly for a minute, collecting herself as harsh memories came into her mind. An urge to tear him apart and weep struck but passed._

_"You have no idea who really loses every time I'm thrown into...there..." Ivy said with a fragility she had never used before, the flowers blooming in her hair now retreating back into colorful bulbs - hiding their glory._

_Ivy losing her composure was a sight all too common for the boy wonder, but usually it occurred with outbursts of anger after the Batman had stopped her so close to victory. This was different. This was a totally new experience for the Boy Wonder. Ivy seemed frail, raw, even. He continued to struggle against her "children", but to no avail._

_"Every time you get thrown in there, one life....at least one more human life is saved. Look around at all the people you murdered! They had families! Children! Husbands and wives! Siblings! Friends! And you slaughtered them all like it was nothing!" Robin yelled out in anger as he thrashed against the grasp of the vines yet again._

_Ivy stared, what he spewed was the same agenda, the same naive words again and again and again. Ivy was beside herself that she had to hear it yet once more. To know her struggle and influence in this world had been nothing. That the earth would continue its misery, without an eye blinked._

_"And you believe human life to be the archon of purity and value?" Ivy shook her head. "These people tore apart the earth for drugs, they did not care the consequences it had on the planet, the animal kingdom, or even among their own species. You let them live, and they spill and defile, they bribe and keep their power, nothing ever stops them but my violent extremes. Nothing ever comes to changing this world other than what I have to do." Ivy studied the death around her for a moment. "You think human life is the pinnacle of all life , but you are wrong. You are so wrong. How selfish can you be? How selfish can all of humanity be? Tell me that Robin. Tell me!" Ivy' eyes glistened and she put her hand to her face, shoulder slumping, being buried in her signature pounds of red hair._

_"Very! Very selfish! But that doesn't give you the right to play god! To decide who lives and who dies! You don't get to be judge, jury, and executioner! We-"_

_"-BATMAN DOES THE SAME THING EVERY TIME HE PUTS ME AWAY!" Ivy pulled her hand from her weeping eyes to look at Robin "You and him get to parade 'justice' but I can't? And God...god is bottled in all your technology, in all your surgeries. God has been on a marionette for a very long time and you show your youth thinking otherwise"_

_"Look around you, Ivy! You can't honestly look at all this and compare it to him., to HIM! Yeah he's a bastard sometimes, but he doesn't leave a blood trail, and corpses in his wake all over the city for 'justice'. What you are doing isn't justice, Ivy, it's a vendetta!" Robin's body was lowered on the wall, forcing himself to stand rather than suspend higher. Ivy came before him and glared upward to his eyes._

_"What he defends is Gotham. Tell me, how many lives does Gotham take each year? How many thefts, murders, rapes, political crimes happen annually in this city? He defends this city so he has an endless job to do. It has nothing to do with justice, it is all in servitude of his ego. If he was a true 'hero' he would destroy the systems that allow violence and death to happen but he doesn't. None of the 'heroes' do, they maintain the same earth destroying status quo." Her words were hissed with a seething anger held back by her dominating sorrow. How lost was this young mind? If she couldn't see even a glimmer of light in the next generation...then she knew everything she did was..._

_Robin narrowed his eyes. "Destroy the systems? Destroy the SYSTEMS? How many of us do you think there are, Ivy? We are a small team, not a freaking army! We have worked on crippling the mob! We have taken organized drug operations, human trafficking rings, and we've shut them down. Now what? Because we aren't on your table, then we don't care? What more do you want, Ivy? What do you want from us?"_

_Ivy shook her head again._

_"You are an entire elite force of superheroes, The Justice League, and yet none of you cannot band together to overhaul the world's governments? You all work together to keep the same monster alive, you all need your criminals. The impact you all leave is a slew of caged lives, not a better future." She stepped even closer to him, the space between her chest and his torso so small they could feel the warmth of each other's beings. "And Batman...he's sloppy with you...how many times could I have killed you now? He lets you linger here longer and longer each time. He must assume I will just let you live, how much value do you think your life has when it is a tactic used to undermine me?"_

_Robin stayed silent for a moment. She had a point. Her whole spiel about them needing their villains was bullshit, but with how many times he had been at her mercy. She was right about that much._

_"We..we don't need our villains. But...you could have killed me, I'll give you that much. So...why? Why haven't you killed me? You aren't a merciful person, Ivy...the proof of that is all around you. Why haven't you killed me?" Ivy gripped hard onto his hair._

_"Because when I stare into your eyes I see the light of intelligence." She slammed his head against the wall. "Though you use exactly zero percent of it" She sighed, the vines pulling away from Robin and she let his dazed body crash to the ground. "I'm tired of this" She looked at her detonator and then to Robin before chucking it across the floor away from either one of them. The news cameras hadn't come - Batman already intervened and simply must have moved on to something else. He did genuinely think she was a predictable pattern, let this bird fly away again._

_Ivy walked to one of her supersized vine children that had wrapped around the outside of the building and crashed in, gaping holes of the building allowed the outside waning summer weather blow in. Her hand rubbed it while she watched Robin wordlessly._

_Robin staggered to his feet. "All of this death and destruction....for nothing...." the boy muttered. He didn't say it out loud, but he was disappointed in Batman. Why hadn't his father come for him? Dick found himself walking toward Ivy._

_"Alright, Ivy...what would you have me do? What would be the 'intelligent' thing for me to do? Ignore all these dead bodies?" He asked. For once, his voice wasn't draped in that heroic bravado that made the villainess cringe. It was an honest to God, curious question from a confused young man._

_Ivy watched him approach until he came close to her and stood there._

_"Ask questions." her lashes fluttered away tears, a delicate beauty surrounded by brutal violence. "Ask why Batman did not save you, why Superman, Wonder Woman and the slew of others never came to these people's aid, or yours. They can beam themselves - fly...but who is here? You?" Ivy stepped forward and opened her arms. "Deliver me justice Robin, it's the right thing to do...isn't it?" her tone vulnerable and sarcastic._

_Robin took a vulnerable step back with his fists clenched. He gulped down the lump in his throat and pushed back any tears. This was his father she was talking about...and she was absolutely right. He had been put in harm's way against one of the most dangerous villains in all of Gotham with absolutely no backup. Why? All the questions that he repressed for so long were starting to surface as if Ivy had broken down some barrier inside of Robin's mind._

_"Questions...I have one for you....look around. Do you ever get bothered by any of this? The death...?" His voice was raw with emotion. "Maybe Batman is manipulating me...but you....are you doing the same?" Ivy dropped her arms._

_"You can't ask me that. You have to ask that yourself." Ivy stood openly before him. "What are you going to do to me?" The well shaped woman asked up to the full, questioning, height of the young man. So close to her, he could smell the flowers that perfumed her presence._

_"Stop giving me the runaround, Ivy..." Dick started taking another step back. "You wanted me to ask questions...well I am."_

_"I have no need to manipulate you. I did what I wanted here. I didn't blow up the building but it'll fall once I leave."_

_"You've killed a lot of people...and not just tonight. Do you...feel anything?"_

_"Pain...for the lives and existences they have taken , ate through, pillaged till they could no longer survive. The defenceless of nature is what should be cared about. Not the bumbling, ungrateful, greedy weight and cancer that is humanity. They are the worst of the invasive species of this earth and have forced out so many other things for their own gain."_

_Robin lowered his head. There was too much confusion racing through his mind to string together another question. Batman...Ivy....two different directions, two different perspectives, but the same intentions....who was in the right? Dick couldn't decide. He simply stayed quiet and stared down at the ground. A hand was placed on his chest, and another on his face._

_"When your identity dies and you are reborn...that is when you begin to live," She whispered gently to him. "Trust me."_

_Dick looked up at the villainess...she seemed less like a villainess, and more like an anti-hero every second. "Isn't that what you say right before you make someone your love slave?" Ivy smirked and pulled away. Walking around him she stepped over two buried bodies, and pulled out from a pile of papers the detonator. She stared at Robin as she pressed the button - nothing happened._

_"He did what he wanted to, he should be here shortly."_

_Robin walked to her side. "No...I doubt that. He'll leave me to figure a way out of the mess that he thinks that I'm still in. You have that pattern of not killing me and all..."_

_"Then walk away or I will" Ivy said to him, her voice still more delicate - dropping the detonator back to the littered floor. Dick kicked the detonator away and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"I don't think you will...not now." Ivy fluttered her lashes once more, staring at the hand touching her._

_"And...why is that, Robin?"_

_Robin's voice remained low, calm, and steady. "I'm not sure...I haven't figured that part out yet. Maybe it's because you still hold out hope that I'll see things your way...maybe it's something else. You tell me." Ivy slid a hand over the green gloved one that held onto her. Her touch docile and warm._

_"You are stupid to assume anything about me surrounds you...humans are selfish."_

_"Maybe.....maybe not. Still, you haven't proven me wrong yet."_

_"Do what you want or walk away" Ivy commanded him harder this time._

_Robin spun her around and placed both his hands on her shoulders while looking into her eyes. "I am doing what I want."_

_Ivy narrowed her gaze, toying with the thickening airs about them._

_"Are you going to throw me into Arkham?"_

_"I should...but I won't. Not this time. I'll say that you escaped..." Robin gave a small chuckle. "Batman is condescending enough to believe it."_

_"Then...you need to let go of me for me to escape..." She purred, lightly pursing her lips._

_"Without a sign of struggle?" The boy wonder hinted in a low tone. He shook his head slowly and narrowed his eyes curiously. "After all the time we've spent together tonight...the Bat won't believe that."_

_"I could rip an entire limb off your body...would that be struggle enough?" Ivy teased, her eyes fluttering her female charms at him. Robin shook his head with a laugh._

_"It might...but it would ruin the moment," he said as his right hand went to brush against her cheek._

_Ivy blinked once, swallowing. What was this feeling, why was she pulled to him at all? She condemned herself - this slave was the enemy, bright future or not._

_"You do not know what you are doing" Ivy shakily protested, the flowers of her red locks blooming open._

_"Sure I do," Robin retorted. His voice as calm as ever. "But you have all the power here. You know it. I know it. If you didn't want me to, you could have used your pheromone dust or summoned a giant plant to devour me by now..."_

_"I could have used pheromones to have you touch..." Ivy grasped his hand from her face to her waist "here...or..." The green glove was guided to slide up her shape, to the mound of her large breast "Here..."_

_Robin moved in so that their foreheads touched as he gazed into her eyes. He didn't put up any resistance. He let Ivy guide his hand wherever she pleased. "But you didn't...did you? This is my choice...I'm doing this...of my own free will." The mass of his hand wasn't large enough to hold her entire supple flesh, she pressed his hand in to give him a firmer grasp._

_"You're falling Robin.." Ivy whispered, breathing raspy, hand sliding up to grasp at his mask. "Show me your face, tell me your name..."_

_Robin smirked. He had never seen Ivy like this...well, not genuinely like this. Usually it was all a ploy, but this was a genuine moment between them. "Is that what you really want? To ruin the intrigue?" He asked cooly._

_"You forget who has the power here..." She nibbled his chin. "Remember?"_

_Robin leaned in, his lips inches from her ear. "Make me..." he whispered, his body warm to the touch. Ivy gripped him by the arms - vines aiding her strength - she pushed him down._

_Ivy stared down at the laying boy wonder. Was she going to do this? Why was he able to make her own bodily messengers send electric signals to her nervous system?_

_Sitting on his hips the grown woman found herself pursing her lips - only been in love once in her entire life - with a man who twisted and used her. The man who made her Poison Ivy, she never delved any deeper...not after him...and Robin was much younger than that man..._

_Vines ripped open the roots that held Ivy's modesty._

_"Have you ever been with a woman before?" She asked instead, trying to find that sense of power that she had - away from this shaken girl she had learned was still deep inside of her._

_"Yes..." Robin said simply. Ivy rubbed her hands at the golden buckles at Robin's hips - she had no clue how to take off his suit._

_"Have you ever been in love before?" Ivy asked next, hands searching._

_"I thought so...but that was a long time ago..."_

_Ivy looked up at him and sat on his pelvis, letting him do it himself now. Batman and his contraptions - damn them._

_"What do you see?" Ivy asked, "The world thinks I'm nothing but a monster...what are you doing?"_

_"Monsters take lives for no reason....or at least for selfish ones. You...your intentions are noble...you aren't a monster."_

_"Take off your suit" Ivy insisted._

_Dick smirked and did as he was told. "Whatever you say, mistress," he said in a sarcastically playful tone._

******

**Day 4 - December 20th, 2014 : Morning - Around 11**

Ivy smiled a little and kissed Dick's lips.

"I am glad you...," Weakly Ivy fell on top of him with a weak groan, her hair spilling over him. "Remember." She deeply breathed, oh how strange it was for her body to feel tired - finding a limit of her power after all these years was...humbling.

"Shh," Dick wrapped her in his arms, holding her by the waist. "You need rest now. I don't wanna know what you did to strain your powers this much, do I?" He said with a small laugh. Ivy melted in his touch.

"I wanted to give you a chance...to do something  _heroic_ , if it will save your heart..." Ivy whispered into his bare chest. Nightwing looked down at her confusedly.

"That's pretty cryptic, Ivy..." he said simply. "Wanna elaborate?" Ivy kissed on his pectoral muscle, circling the flesh as she spoke into it.

"In twelve hours I will be poisoning the entire ghetto of Gotham killing over an estimated thirty thousand in population." Pamela pointed to the gas mask that had been sitting atop his torn suit. "You'll never save them all...but maybe some small part of you needs to try..."

"That's almost all of Gotham! How are you going to pull that off?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Ivy kissed his skin again near his nipple. Dick turned his hips and rolled over so that Ivy was pinned to the ground. "Yes."

Pamela stared up at him and stroked down his torso. Her fingers brushing down all of his musculature.

"Please don't ruin this...us...don't get in my way...I will tell you if you promise me. I need you to promise me Dick"

"You may not be human anymore, Pamela, but I am....and whatever we have, whether I am your pet, your lover, your slave, or all three, I know you love me. But....what you are doing to me...you are going to put the deaths of thirty thousand people, men, women, and children, into my nightmares forever. Don't do that to me. I want us....I want us bad....but we have to compromise..."

Ivy coiled her fingers around his ear.

"Compromise was me giving you a chance to do something at all...I knew it would have hurt you..." Pamela's eyes watered. "I wanted to keep you ignorant...maybe...selfishly keep you sedated till it was all over, but I woke you so you could put that mask on and do whatever your heroic ego needed to. Bring some of the children here...I will raise them, boys or girls..." Ivy whispered but she felt like she was pleading - everything of who they were or going to be always on such a thin string. She wanted him to remember their past so he could understand what she was doing now, remember that there was a time where he understood the death she caused but still unioned with her and not stood for them needlessly.

"That night....after that happened....I had nightmares for years...I saw those corpses....every time I shut my eyes. I had to attend their funerals...I had to look their families in the eye....their children...oh, they were the hardest. They stood at the coffin wondering why mommy or daddy wouldn't wake up. I tortured myself for YEARS over that night....the demons in my head...even Scarecrow's gas...they always showed up. Do not do this to me again, Ivy. I am begging you. We can be together...we can work together...but no more innocent people get hurt...let me help you go after the right people...."

"Oh...why do you fight for their humanity? Why do you fight for their misery? Do you honestly think any of those people are living meaningful lives in a modern world cut off of all conveniences?" Ivy cupped Dick's face. "You say you want compromise, but you would repress everything I am...I am trying to give you an opportunity but you want everything stripped of me..."

"I want to go after the right people Ivy...no more collateral damage. For every one person that dies in that ghetto, there will be another who dies just as innocent as the one was guilty. I know what you are, who you are. You are not some killer. You want justice. Let me help you get that...but at a cost that won't kill me in the process..." Dick said sadly as he began wiping tears from her eyes.

Why was everything between them an eternal struggle?

"Who are the real people I should go after?" Pamela drew back her legs, knees together to shelter her hips from his. Her question came with anger and she rolled away. "You promise this! But you never give me names! Organizations! Faces! You never acknowledge who the real monsters that damage this world are. Always empty promises! Always!"

"Yeah? Well not any more. I will kill if that is what it takes, Ivy...but no more mass killings. We go after the top dogs, we head after the major corporations, and we kill only if we have to...but if we have to, then I am willing to do it without hesitation. You want names? You want organizations? Faces? Then work with me....work with me, and we will get more accomplished than you ever would have on your own." Ivy turned to embrace Dick across his torso, head against his chest.

"I need those greedy people to die..." Pamela looked up at him. "I will not let myself and this earth be continuously lied and beaten. You need to deliver. I need to know that what we do changes this world and the plant and animal life I see ruined finally be saved. I need results Dick. I need results from what we do."

"The moment you decided to seek justice, you forfeited any claim to what you needed, Pamela. I will deliver. We will deliver, but we do this the right way...the effective way. You kill a few desk cronies at an entry level position of a corporation dumping toxic waste in the bay, do you know what that gets you? Nothing. You have been at this for years, and how much progress have you actually made in improving the Earth? As soon as you kill that desk jockey, the city mourns him for a few weeks, and some new kid gets hired into the position..AND neither of them even knew what was really going on in the first place. You don't understand how these shady corporations even work. Only the people on the top of the pyramid really know what is happening. THEY are the ones responsible, and THEY are the ones that me and you are going to go after...but we can't just go and kill them. That brings to many questions, too much heat, and we'll be in prison before we even get to the second man on the list."

Ivy's small teeth gritted and she jerked from Dick's body again.

"Now you are already trying to persuade I should let them live!?" She asked with an angrier tone, raising a hand to her chest - trying to suppress her consuming anger.

Dick stood to his feet and glared at Ivy. He was obviously not pleased with her stubbornness. "I am trying to persuade you not to FUCK UP! As soon as you kill even one of them, everything you want to accomplish unravels. Can you imagine the fallout for killing Lex Luthor, for example? We wouldn't be able to breathe without a cop on our back. We are not going to play Bonnie and Clyde, here Ivy. This is not a game, we are not going to risk jeopardizing this whole mission just because you can't control yourself. If you want to make these guys pay, you don't go for the kill. You hit em in the wallets, you hit em on the streets, you make them terrified to go out of their house at night, you make sure that they know that someone is always watching every move that they make. You show them that you have the power to do so much worse than killing them should they EVER step out of line. That is how you handle this."

Ivy glared back for a long pause, her hair mounted flowers opening and closing slowly while her emotions channeled through them. Her every action had been to this cause - no punishment was more fearsome or final than death.... she faltered and Pamela looked unsure as Dick kept burrowing with his eyes.

"I..." She said delicately before him.

"You what? You didn't think that I could stomach this? Didn't think that I knew how to handle this? You what, Pamela?" He kept his tone fierce.

"I never thought you would go this far for me..." Pamela whispered to him, her hands at the center of her chest and held together daintily as she expressed herself to him.

Dick closed his eyes gently and breathed in and out deeply as he collected himself. When he opened his eyes, his expression was gentler, still upset, but gentler. "I love you, Ivy. If you don't know that by now, then I don't know what to tell you...but I am not just doing this for you. I'm doing this for you...but I'm also not going to let thousands of innocent kids die a brutal death in twelve hours because you couldn't contain your bloodlust. You are better than that, and you know it."

"I do what I do out of necessity" Pamela dropped her small hands to her side and turned her back to him, sighing. She crossed her arms at her chest. She walked in a circle till she stood in front of him again. "You give me no consideration that I told you." she said flatly up to him.

Dick just facepalmed as if he was listening to the words of a child. "It isn't necessary to do what you are about to do...I just got done explaining that there is a better way to handle it, and you don't want to listen! If you really were all about saving the Earth and not about killing any and everyone, then you would take the option with the least amount of innocent casualties. I am offering you all you ever wanted, plus me, plus a better punishment than death!"

"I understand." Pamela said dryly. She paused, breathing deeply. She was highly skeptical Dick would do it. She knew he loved her...but.... "I make this compromise with you" She touched his shoulders. "I put my heart and trust in you..." She whispered and leaned her body against his.

"Good...then call off your attack..."

"I hadn't finished it yet..." Ivy whispered on, still very tried and fluttering her lashes out of growing weariness.

Dick wrapped his arms around her and rocked her from side to side. With a swift motion, he was on his back, and she was laying atop of him. "Now....this time, actually rest."


	8. Day 4 - Part 2

**Day 4 - December 20th, 2014 : Evening - Around 1 pm**

Catwoman was back in her suit, leather gleaming off the winter sunlight and she struggling to move through the ghetto streets around the Sanctuary. The weight of HQ was holding her down, her friend had bloodied herself over night - which caught her off guard and with shame. She hadn't meant to be taken over by the sight of Bruce...but he did things to her she couldn't explain, her soul was sucked in and everything melted away...

But this was to make amends, perhaps save the city...save her son...Brian had been missing and Bruce... couldn't find anything himself. He wouldn't say it but she knew him well enough. When he had the grim solemn expression, when he mashed his lips together - that's when she knew the news was bad. He told her he'd find 'alternative tracking methods' but then he did the expression and Selina knew the truth.

Bruce never calculated that she could read him more than any other person alive.

"Come on sister..." Catwoman sighed to Harley Quinn slumped over her, dragging her along - heel boot steps over frost bitten, cracked concrete. "Must be nice and warm in there..." Catwoman told the blonde while lifting her head to put her goggled vision straight to the Sanctuary. It felt like entering a death trap, Ivy a wild woman and a very unhappy one...but she had to do something for her son.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice rang from right behind her. Catwoman hissed and turned around, knowing full well that was Deathstroke's voice.

"The hell, why are you here?" The woman asked at a complete loss, fearful.

"Ivy asked not to be bugged, and I'm pretty sure that includes strays." He snickered, walking around in front of her. He crossed his arms. "And she didn't say anything about deliveries either." Catwoman tapped her shoe and gave Deathstroke a 'heh'.

"And since when did you care about anything other than money?" Catwoman asked curiously a fast nod up of her nose at Slade to point at him.

"Excellent question. One that you don't get the answer to." He sneered. "Now, head back to where you came from...While you still can."

And when did Ivy get her grip deep into Deathstroke? Ivy controlling Deathstroke was very fatal combination, she did not want to admit it but she felt her heart picking up just a little more gradually - fear.

"This is Ivy's best friend. Harley Quinn, you know her?" Catwoman shrugged her shoulder, the blond bobbing limply with the movement.

Slade looked her over. "Yeah. I know the clown kid." He answered.

"Ivy's been looking for her" Catwoman pointed out the obvious, feeling her brain tail swishing with nerves. "Let me hand her to Ivy. I bet she'd rather another woman in there than a man"

"Ah, Ah, Ah. I don't think so." Slade responded, his hand moving just so. "Hand her here."

Catwoman took a step back, Harley while also a dear friend - she was her only bargaining chip on convincing Ivy to look for her son. "I can't trust you with her" Catwoman said flatly, taking another step back.

Slade scoffed. "What do you think I'll do to her huh? She's not on my list. Besides, there's no fun when they can't fight back." Slade remarked, his eye narrowing as she begun to walk backward.

"You are a sick bastard you know" Catwoman said openly to him, continuing to walk backward " _Batman..._ " Catwoman whispered into the com.

" _Stand your ground. Don't show fear when dealing with him._ " Bruce cautioned.

"Am I really?" He said, still standing there with his arms crossed, his eye sharper than a knife on her.

"And not witty, either" Catwoman also said in retort, their distance growing further as the seconds passed. There was no overt way for her to get inside the Sanctuary - not with Deathstroke between her and it. She'd never make it, a dash with HQ on her back was impossible. She'd have to outwait him or think of something else. Ivy's control was never permanent - maybe if she waited long enough he would gain his senses. There was no way Ivy had actual money to bribe Deathstroke into doing what she wanted.

"I'm getting tired of this. It's either you hand her over, or I take her from you." Slade growled. He started to walk closer. Batman's breath or snarl can be heard through the coms at this point. He couldn't figure out Slade's angle from here. From what it seemed when he took Brian, it was related to Owlman. However now, he was working with Ivy. He knew the mercenary wasn't the one to do favors for anyone unless money was involved. The only way for Slade to be helping Ivy would be.....That's what's happening. Batman spoke over the comms again. " _Stay there. I'm on my way._ "

"Alright..." Catwoman said both to Deathstroke and Batman. She sluffed off Harley and let her fall to the ground.  _Sorry_. Selina winced inside and raised her cat clawed leather gloves in fighting pose. "She's staying with me. She's mine" Catwoman told Deathstroke.

Slade scoffed again. "Then you won't be going very far." He replied, balling his fists as he took a similar fighting stance. "Hit me with your best shot." Through Catwoman's cat eared leather cowl she visibly flattened her lips. Coming closer she kept her stance low and went to swing a cat claw at his face - making it a distracting attack as she actually went to hook kick him at the back of his knee and make him trip. Slade caught her hand from the initial attack, though noticing that she was still in motion, he adjusted his stance to where the armor on his shin would deflect her foot. He raised her arm and kicked her side. "Come on. You've got to do better than that." Catwoman coughed as the dip of her feminine waist was impacted with a hard blow from the enhanced assassin. She hissed in pain. Catwoman sent her heel to his knee in attempt to step off his nearest knee and jump off it to knee him in the face. She was quick enough to get into the air, but his fists collapsed on her stomach as he recognized the similar attack from the Bat-Kid.

The strength of his fist went through her tightened abdominal muscles and she felt instantaneously nacious, landing on her feet awkwardly she almost fell to her knees but with feline grace she managed to back flip several paces away from Deathstroke. Her side was bruised, her vision was losing its white flash the fist had given but her stomach felt sick and bruised too. She knew a losing fight when she was in it...she had overcome her issues, her mind...but this was just a difference of skill and body. Selina begrudgingly knew her place.

Though on the outside, after a pause, she rolled her shoulders and side stepped to semi circle Deathstroke.

"Your turn" The woman taunted. Deathstroke chuckled and turned into a swift roundhouse kick toward her head. It came pretty close, though at the last moment his foot was caught by the familiar darkly colored glove. Slade was sent stumbling back. Batman stood between her and Deathstroke. "Move! Now!" He told her.

"Well then...It's been a while Bats." Deathstroke said with a smirk under his mask.

Catwoman didn't need to be told twice.  _That bitch better let me in_  Selnia thought as she rushed to get Harley and run straight to the border of barricading - unnaturally crossing arched tree branches.

Deathstroke watched as Selina headed past and started after her, only for Bruce to stand between them again. The sound of Slade's sword unsheathing could be heard. The sounds of it clashing against Bruce's gauntlets followed. Slade was fighting rather ferociously, as Batman had suspected. While Slade had attempted to attack him with a downward vertical strike, Bruce held the blade there with his gauntlet for a moment. Slade pushed down hard. Though Bruce was strong, his strength was not the same as Slade's, so his arm slowly descended. It was brought down to the point where it was close to Batman's head. Slade quickly noticed this and pushed the blade. Sparks flew as the blade scraped against the metallic gauntlets. Bruce moved his head just in time, moving his arm. Using the slight in between time, he kicked deathstroke in between the legs. Deathstroke didn't even flinch.

"HEY DEATHSTROKE I'M GOING TO TOSS HER BODY INTO THE MOTION SENSORS!" Catwoman yelled, dangling Harley's limb near the border of the Sanctuary, having somehow snuck past the car bombs. "AND IVY WILL HATE YOU FOREVER FOR LETTING HER BEST FRIEND DIE!"

Deathstroke's focus turned quickly to Catwoman. "NO!" He barked, reaching his arm out. As he did, his blade slid to the ground for a moment. This gave Bruce just enough time to reach into his utility belt and inject the compound into Slade's neck. A fist was immediately sent to his face as well, having him stumble back again. From that point, Bruce took a few steps back, his fists balled as he waited for the drug to take effect. Deathstroke held a hand to his neck for only half a second, the desperate look at Selina in his eye still. Suddenly though, his demeanor changed. It was completely cold. What was the point of helping this bitch? She was only using him to begin with. He didn't have the time to trade blows with Batman. His cold stare shifted to Batman, who had his own. His sword clicked back into the sheath as the both of them had the most intense of staring contests for half a minute. Then, Slade turned tail and walked off. Bruce didn't let his eyes leave Slade until he was out of sight, or at least for the moment.

"I COULD USE HELP!" Catwoman yelled from the distance. "I'M TRAPPED BY EXPLOSIVES!" She had snuck the women in, but to drag her and Harley between the motions sensors and car bombs was impossible on the way out.

Bruce turned to Selena from where she was. He approached where she was. He noticed the explosives as well. It'd been awhile since he had actually seen ones of this type. He growled. "Don't move." He called over to her.

"Right" Catwoman said, completely trusting Bruce. She let Harley lay on the ground at her feet and look across the rigged cars to her lover. "How did Ivy get her way into Deathstroke?" The two never had any history that she was aware of - they never even crossed paths before. What brought them together now?

He slowed in his approach when he was much closer. His eyes traveled to the bombs once again.  As it was, he was still out of their range. What he noticed about these bombs however, was that they were still powered by electricity. Batman reached into his belt and pulled out an EMP batarang. He turned away from her, he threw it high up into the air. From the trajectory in which he threw it, the batarang would have enough energy to both fly all the way back to where he was and still have enough energy to be outside of the range of the motion sensors to landing in Selina's hands. It was first nature for her to catch it, not even thinking. In fact, she had looked away but her ears knew the sounds of the batarang so well that as it near her face her hands swiped it and somehow managed to catch it.

"Now what?" Selina said completely complacent on catching the blinking batarang with no difficulty. "Place it on the ground." He called over as he pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet. As she placed it on the ground, a slight beep came from the batarang and then several small electrical outbursts came from the bombs around her, instantly deactivating them. Bruce walked over and picked up the Batarang.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing it on his belt.

"My hip hurts...I'll live" Selina dismissed it, bending down to pick of Harley. Though this time the woman was harder to lift as Selina's core was deeply bruised by Slade's punch. She grunted through it, forcing herself to stand with the beaten blonde. Her stance was awkward though and she knew Bruce would notice.

Batman of course noticed her struggle and took Harley from her shoulder and put her onto his. He knew that there was a very high danger with him being this close to the sanctuary but he had Harley as a shield in the event that something would be tried. He'd carry Harley and leave Selina to explain matters. Selina grabbed Bruce's hand, trying to be as reassuring as she could be through alloys.

"I love you" Selina whispered to him before the trees...they started to moan and stand tall - barricades opening ominously for them to enter the Sanctuary. This was Ivy's territory - if she wanted to kill them Selina had no doubt Ivy could do it in a blink of an eye. Bruce followed along with her, his eyes scanning around the area in caution. Interestingly enough, Bruce knew that in some strange way, he liked this version of Central Park...

******

**Day 4 - December 20th, 2014 : Evening - Around 1 pm**

Brian opened his eyes. The smell of blood and urine filled the room. He was unknowingly strapped to the same table in which Jason was. He was bleeding, bruised, and his mask as thrown across the room on the ground. Owlman's torture was worse than anything that he had ever experienced before in his life.

Guess now he understood what it was like when the 'Robins' were captured. He was kind of concerned that Batman hadn't gotten to him yet, he would've figured it out by now right? Brian sighed, his eyes fell back to the ground. He was never getting out of here on his own.

He heard the now familiar hatch open, and shivered a bit as he heard the steps come his way. He looked back upward as Owlman came into view. The man's expression was serious. He held something that looked like a drill in his hand. Brian's eyes widened, he took a breath in fear.

"Now. I  _don't like_ that you've made this difficult for me boy." He spat. His clawed glove scraped across Brian's chest, causing the lad to shout in pain. Brian's breathing quickened as he felt blood drip down his chest. "Who is this new 'Batman'? I know that you are connected to him because of the fact that you have not spoken for this long." Owlman growled.

Brian's eyes narrowed up at him, though in very much pain, the lad remained quiet. Owlman stared back with eyes of contempt, hatred, and a bit of insanity.

"I know that it is not his first reject sidekick, Nightwing. Nor the second. It obviously couldn't be you as even the Sad Clown Woman would be too much for you. SO, I WANT TO KNOW!!" He roared, slashing Brian up his face as he did. Brian shouted again, his head falling toward the other side. His hair fell in his face as blood dripped from his chin.

"A lot of people want to know things...That doesn't mean that they should though." The boy responded.

"Watch your tongue, before I rip it out!" He squaked at Brian again, the look of intense hate still on his face. However, it was only a moment before Owlman smirked. The lad was sent back into fear when he saw it.

He looked as the drill was turned on, the whirling metal end of it pointed right in the direction of his shoulder. "Well then. Since you do not want to talk to me, I have no further use for you. And, If I do not, then it is also quite apparent that no one else does either....If you were smart, you'd stay at home like the boy that you are." Owlman finished as he began to ease the drill toward Brian's skin.

Yet, at the last moment, a door opened. Owlman turned to see none other than Deathstroke. Owlman's eyes narrowed at him. "Leave assassin. I'm busy and you're out of the job." He exclaimed.

Deathstroke stared back. "Actually, I am indeed still in the job. Instead of Nightwhore, I brought the Boy himself. In which case, I am due  _more_  than what was offered before."

"And what made you think that you were getting the first amount?! The hood spilled your gut with the truth of how he was really brought here. You can't even do the simple retrieval task without someone to take care of the hard work."

Deathstroke's face hardened like stone. He was already angry that he was used by Ivy and defeated by Batman, but now this old son of a bitch was attempting to con him out of his earned pay. Slade was not about to take that sitting down. He aimed his assault rifle at Owlman, aiming specifically at his chin where the skin was exposed. "Enough games Bird Brain! I want my money, and I want it RIGHT NOW!!" Slade shouted.

The room was silent for a moment. Brian's eyes widened, his breath even quicker than before. If this escalated to where Slade shot Owlman, he knew that his own life may have very well been thrown into the wind as well. He would have attempted to struggle against the confines of the table in which he was strapped, but he knew that it would be no use.

"Hey now, easy. It's right there." Owlman responded calmly, looking toward a suitcase that was near him.

"Get it," Deathstroke told him, not trusting this mother fucker for an instant. Owlman complied, grabbing the suitcase with one hand. "Open it." He commanded.

Owlman opened it to reveal that there was indeed money inside. Deathstroke saw this and slowly approached him, gun still raised. Looking at it closer, Deathstroke confirmed that it was real. "Put it down and slide it over here." Owlman continued on with the commands. As Deathstroke reached downward to get the suitcase, there was a split second in which the barrel of the gun was pointed elsewhere. Owlman took that split second and snatched the gun from Deathstroke! Meanwhile, he unsheathed his sword and went for a diagonal slash at Owlman. It was dodged and the gun was tossed to the side.

Deathstroke slowly circled him, the tip of the blade fixated on his core with one hand on the end of the pommel. Owlman just stood his ground with his hands behind his back, covered by the cape. He snickered slightly, the man was a different sort of insane entirely. Slade took a step forward, attempting a quick stab toward Owlman's core from behind him. Owlman heard the step and dodged to the right.

Deathstroke knew that he would do this attempted a high left crescent kick that was blocked with both of Owlman's forearms. He landed a side kick at Slade's side, sending him backward a pace. Deathstroke came quick with the response, attempting to land a quick slit across his stomach with a horizontal slice, that was also dodged backward. "Come along now.  _You're going to have to try better than that._ " Owlman sneered, knowing fully well that Deathstroke said this during battle.

Slade roared and came quicker with his slashes, though most of which were in vain as they were countered or dodged. The entire time, Owlman laughed maniacally. All the while, Brian watched this from the table in silence, afraid of what would happen next. He knew that however this happened, it would not end well for him.

Slade decided to attempt at a sword strike for Owlman's head, but Owlman caught it. His metal glove clanged against Deathstroke's blade. Though a bit of blood dripped from his hand, Owlman smirked at Slade. Slade quickly reached for a pistol that he had at his side, though Owlman was quick enough to send a high kick to his face. The force from the attack caught Slade off balance and he fell to the ground.

Owlman held Slade's blade in his hand. He flipped it to where he held the handle in his hand. He aimed it at Slade. "You, Slade Wilson, are nothing more than a pitiful excuse for a Mercenary. You are arrogant, hot headed, and--" He walked to the side as he said this last part, Slade took the opportunity to shoot him right there. Owlman attempted to move but got hit in the left portion of his chest.

Then the blade was snatched back from him, flipping it and going for a stab at his chest. Owlman dodged, and the sound of meat against flesh could be heard. A shout escaped.. Owlman gripped his chest with one hand and turned toward where Deathstroke now stood. The blade had went through Brian's shoulder and through the back of the table.

Brian couldn't even yell again at this point, he was too tired. The floor beneath the table was almost drenched with blood. Deathstroke noticed how the blade was lodged in, it was deep. It'd take time to pull it out and Slade knew that he didn't have that time. He quickly turned in the direction of where Owlman was only to be greeted with a claw to his mask.

Slade took a pace backward before delivering a punch right on the Owl's face. The punches continued for a few moments. Owlman stumbled backward with each of them. He spit once on the ground, the now common red liquid came out. Slade attempted a kick to the chest in the exact area in which his bullet landed. Owlman though, caught his foot. Balling his fist, the gauntlet then began to glow with a light blue color. Having a tight grip on Slade's ankle, Owlman slammed his fist on the man's knee. A loud crack filled the room and a shriek from Slade as he fell back on the ground.

Slade held his leg, the pain excruciating. The other gauntlet of Owlman glowed as well and both of his arms went to the blade that was in Brian's shoulder. With strength from the gauntlets, along with his own, the blade came cleanly out. It was blood soaked, Owlman walked slowly to Deathstroke who now looked at him again. The gun in his hand was aimed at Owlman's head this time, but the man continued on his approach.

Deathstroke fired, Owlman leaned backward, letting go of the blade and stepping on the pommel, sending it flying toward Deathstroke's head. Brian closed his eyes, a loud  _CHING,_ was heard. Brian squinted one eye to see what happened. What he saw made him open both of them. There, on the ground, was Deathstroke. However, his head was leaning upward due to the fact that his sword had went through it, right in between the orange and black of his mask. His eye was wide opened, but there was no life there.

His eyes flickered over to Owlman who brushed himself off. He was still breathing heavily. His head turned to Brian, the smirk attempting to return but ultimately could not. He attempted to walk toward the lad but found his breath cut short. He growled, looking at Slade's body.

"I will finish with you later boy..." He spoke, stepping back into the hatch that he always popped in and out of.

Brian stared at Slade's corpse, his breathing finally slowed again. He could barely process that this just happened. His body ached horribly, his shoulder cold from the inside.  _Batman, where are you?_  The familiar question bounced about in his head as his eyes slowly closed. Once again, Brian was back into the dark realm of unconsciousness, the pain dulling and he welcomed it...


	9. Day 4 - Part 3

**Day 4 - December 20th, 2014 : Evening - Around 1 pm**

Dick laid looking content with the Plant Goddess resting on him. She looked so peaceful, matching the beautiful scene of the Sanctuary. It was such a stark contrast to what was going on inside of his mind. On one hand, yes this is what he wanted in the here and now. He wanted Ivy, he wanted to help her...to show her the right way of getting the justice that she so craved. On the other hand, it had been a very emotional twenty four hours. He had left his family and all that he had known for this uncertain future. Was he making the right decision? Was he destroying all of the work that he had built since he was a mere child? If so, what was it for? All sorts of questions raced through the vigilante's mind. The only thing that he knew was that he had crossed the point of no return. He had made his decision, and now he had to face the consequences. 

Pamela's soft hand clutched tighter to the flesh near this collarbone, suddenly disturbed by something. She squirmed on top of him once, and her eyes shed two tears that streaked down her face, rubbing against his chest.

Dick felt wet drops drip to his chest. He noticed Pamela crying in what he assumed was a nightmare. Not wanting to wake her, he drew her close to his body to give her a sense of security. "It's okay...I'm here...." he whispered into her ear. One hand wrapped around her torso while the other stroked her hair.

Pamela woke to his words and his touch, but it was the call of The Green that truly called her back into consciousness. Her sleep had been ruined by the whispers of the trees - feeling tired all over again. A strange taste of her former biological needs - sleep. Now she wanted more of it, but that was such a fleeting complaint to what was coming... _who_ was coming and there was a spark of hope amongst all of that about a certain blonde the trees said was with  _them._  

"This isn't your doing?" Pamela asked Dick suddenly, a tone of voice between scorn and fear. Deathstroke, her protection, had suddenly left - the trees and foliage telling her of no masked gunman. She had let them enter, only in the hopes Harleen was among them. Before Dick could answer, she blinked away two last tears and filled it in. "Batman and Selina are coming..." She paused and looked down at her hand touching Dick's collarbone. "Maybe with  _Harley..._ " she croaked.

Dick looked up in surprise. He had nothing to do with their guests, but he was not about to greet them naked. "I guess we should make ourselves ready then," he said simply. He gently eased up from the ground and walked away from Ivy to get his clothes. Years of practice allowed him to suit up in a hurry. With a quick motion, the mask was back over his face.

"How close are they?" he turned back to ask.

"Half a mile...a few minutes...they are walking quickly..." Pamela drew herself up to her feet, her eyes looking away in thought - her essence taking in the bond of she and nature that was indescribable. Every blade of grass, tree and branch, bush and twig all communed in her heart and mind - all joining to watch every step Batman and Selina took within her domain. Pamela may have been under the weather, but here was absolute death if they tried to ruin what she had...

Pamela looked at Nightwing, his suit marred with some cuts. It was symbolic, dressing in a suit that was worn, as if  _Nightwing_ himself was worn. Dick needed to take another step away from them. No Robin, no Nightwing...something else now.

"I love you" Pamela told him.

Nightwing's fists clenched around his trademark Eskrima sticks as he turned to face her. "I know...I love you too," he said. The darkness returning to his features. He wasn't too sure what to expect from Batman and Catwoman. He was prepared for anything.

Bruce continued walking slightly behind Selina in the sanctuary.  His eyes traveled to the many different types of plant life there, all sorts that he wouldn't expect to see anywhere in Gotham.  He was very cautious with his steps as he knew that Ivy was aware of their presence here.  His eyes fell forward to see Ivy, ever clothingless, along with Dick who stood right alongside her as he expected.  He stopped, his eyes very close to narrowing but not quite.  He knew that he'd just let Selina do the talking as anything he said could be taken wrongly.

"HARLEEN!" Ivy screamed when coming into view was the heavily bandaged companion she had feared losing forever. Her heart turned into a sudden rage and the bark surrounding everyone moaned when Ivy took an aggressive step forward, vines hissing out from bushes and around trees. But Selina stepped in front of her, between her and Harleen.

"She hurt herself, Pam" Selina was quaking in her kitty boots - in the center of earth's wrath but Ivy was like a tiger: if you show it no fear it will not lash out. And Selina, if she turned everything into a cat analogy - could handle it.

"And you sure made one hell of a job fixing her!" Pamela hissed between her teeth, from Selina did she glare to Harleen. How long had she been unconscious - what exactly happened? "She's already fragile - and you took her" Ivy challenged Bruce directly - eye to eye. "What did you do?"

Selina looked over her shoulder giving Batman a  _Keep your mouth fucking shut if you want us to live_  expression out of loving fear before going back to Pam and stepping closer.

"Harley was trying to get herself killed by the police...and when that didn't work...she tried taking her own life...." Selina put in a theatrical pause, a pause she knew Ivy would fall for - and she did: the bark quieting and the vines not as loud and hiss-y. Inside Selina sighed deeply. She had given Nightwing a side glance, having no idea why he was here - but that was not her main concern right now. "We brought you Harley because  _we_ " Selina wildly gestured a claw between herself and Bruce "knew you would be best for her." Selina looked down and then back up into Ivy's piercing green eyes of wild fury.

Pamela put a hand to her chest, feeling the urge to cry.

"Oh Harleen..." She whispered brokenhearted, Selina and Batman slowly melting away from her vision.

Nightwing was taking in the entire scene, silently analyzing every subtle movement of Bruce. It was more than a mere staredown. Something was off...was it some small nuance? Some indiscernible distinction? Dick had been raised by the billionaire, had fought side by side with his father for years...and something was...well it wasn't as it should be. Dick couldn't put a finger on it...but he had felt it in the cave, and again right now. A suspicious look took form as his eyes narrowed. He'd let Ivy deal with Selina and Harleen...he had his own mystery to solve.

Pamela glared at Batman.

"Get your hands off her,  _now_. You never helped her - you let her abuser live day in and day out. You might as well have beaten her yourself!" Pamela raised her hand, vines weaving around her limb and preparing to lunge in serpentine fashion. "How  _long_  would you have let her misery continue?  _Until he beat her to death!?_ "

Selina stepped in the middle again but this time vines slapped Selina to the floor. Selina feeling a whiplash of her skull and the soft crash of foliage under her body. So much for Ivy being a tiger. 

"Pam..." Selina said a little more nervously.

"I ASKED  _BATMAN_!" Ivy commanded.

Bruce shot a look of surprise as Selina was knocked to the ground.  His eyes narrowed at Ivy, not really fazed by the vines.  He was beyond used to that. "I have no control over her actions.   _She_  chose to remain with the Joker a long time ago."  He responded clearly.

Pamela paused, the vines of her arm swirling back up her limb while she was indecisive. The bitter taste of his words made her boil, her face showing it all so clearly.

"I freed her" Pamela retorted, dropping her arm. Selina, again, inwardly sighed, getting back to her feet was irritating as she wore heeled boots into a rainforest, they slightly sank in the looser mud spots.

"But, she doesn't know what to do now that's she's free," Selina tried to reason, ignoring the vine slap - not much she could do about it anyway.  _Adapt Selina adapt_ , she kept telling herself over and over - she had to to navigate Ivy's violent waves of emotions. "She needs help  _now_ , not talk about the past," Selina pointed to Harley and she watched Ivy's eyes follow the gaze to her.

Pamela eyed Harleen with longing.

"Put her down." She said softer this time, maybe not to Batman at all - her gaze following the blonde.

Bruce looked toward Selina for half a second, before gently laying her at Ivy's feet. Ivy then and there dropped to her knees to kneel over Harleen.

"Oh Harleen..." Pamela whispered, stroking the woman's face where the bandages didn't cover. She wanted Harleen...she wanted Dick...She did not know what expression her heart would take with them side by side. Two wounded souls...

Selina stepped back, closer to Bruce while Ivy was stroking Harleen in a way suggestive of more than friendship. But, there had always been  _something._  The way the two of them behaved had Selina at the third wheel for more than one reason. Honestly Selina saw them as broken people who couldn't help each other even if they were  _involved._ It was also a disgusting combination to imagine - neither having a lick of control - Selina could only imagine the shit Harleen would instigate Ivy to do as her blonde, violent, bimbo sidekick.

Nightwing's dark expression worsened as he continued to stare down the Bat. He tilted his head to the side for a moment when Bruce set the blonde down before Ivy. How had Selina not noticed?  _No way..._  The young man reasoned in his head.  _It's a long shot, but..._

"Say Batman....do you remember six months ago? There was an assassination attempt at a Wayne Enterprises Charity Gala....lot of money up for grabs for Deathstroke that night..." Nightwing mused rather loudly.

Selina paused, staring at Dick and then Bruce with a rather bemused expression.

"What are you talking about?" Selina challenged Dick, she waved it off and stared at him. "Why are you,  _here_?" The more obvious question she was asking was ' _why are you with her?'_

Bruce's eyes narrowed.  "Actually, I know nothing of this assassination."  Batman answered with a brow raised under his cowl.  He knew that look in Dick's eyes, he was trying to analyze him.  It bothered him.  Now wasn't the time to raise suspicion.

"Huh, interesting," Dick mused. He completely ignored Selina's question and kept his attention focused squarely at the Bat. "Hm, I wonder, did you tell her?" Nightwing pointed one of his Eskrima sticks at Selina. Without waiting for a response from the stoic vigilante, he carried on. "Oh this is fuckin rich! She has no idea, does she? I bet you made sweet love to her too, didn't you! Ivy, stop. Do your thing and capture them, would you?" Dick challenged.

Selina gasped in utter shock, what the hell was Dick trying to do. Get them killed!?

"Dick - your brother needs  _help_!" She spoke quickly.

Pamela looked up, to Dick and then to Selina. Without a thought or strain of effort veins of nature came out from the ground, wrapping their way tight around Batman's ankles. Selina looked down at her ankles in surprise, fear.

"For old times." Ivy said coldly before looking at Dick.

Dick walked forward to Bruce stopping a few yards away, "And the arms if you please," his voice was cold. As the vines made their way to his arms, Dick sneered at what he thought was his father. "At first, I just thought you were a piece of shit," Nightwing punched Bruce in the jaw. "Now, I know you are a  _lying_  piece of shit."

" _Goddamn it!_ " Selina hissed and stepped in to shield her lover and the father of her child. "Your brother is  _missing_." She told Dick the second time with wider eyes under the goggles of her costume. "He needs help." She didn't have to inflect on how dangerous Gotham was outside of the powered areas, Dick was in the heart of  _the_  most dangerous area in the ghettos.

Dick crouched down a bit to be eye to eye with Selina. "And tell me, just who do you think is responsible for that? Who do you think that new soldier running around with Bat-ears and a cape is? Hm?" He replied in a cynically dark tone.

Selina paused.

"That has nothing to do with this." Selina directly into the costumed eyes of Dick and then to Pamela. "You know my son? I told you about him once...he's missing Pam" 

Pamela stared, seeing the darker tone of her lover. Her emotions so consuming that they imploded in on themselves and she felt pacified. Her hands laid on Harleen's shoulders.

"You expect me to look for him?" Pamela asked Selina with that same cold tone. But she stared and thought about it.

Dick shook his head. "It has everything to do with this! That isn't even our Batman!" Dick yelled out angrily. Selina slapped Dick across the face in a fit of anger bolder than her sense of intelligence within Ivy's domain. A vine wrapped around her offending wrist and pulled her to the ground before unwrapping.

"I will not tolerate you harming him," Ivy warned, standing powerfully. "You are very lucky I have some small care for you. Give me a picture of his face - this is the last favor you will have from me and I never want to see you again."

Batman's eyes were even closer to widening when he brought up Brian's being Bat-boy.  However, he knew that if he were to do that, he'd only make things worse.  When a picture of Brian was to be mentioned, Batman looked at Ivy.  "I can give you a picture of him...But, I will need my arms to do it."  He responded without much emotion.

Ivy narrowed her gaze and stepped over Harleen's body carefully.

"After all these years. You are at my truest mercy - you always threw me away. Time to cast secrecy aside. I need to see the face of the man who held me back all this time" The buxom redhead sauntered and purred with a harsh tone of vengeance when she neared Batman and without a word grabbed the cowl, throwing it back to take in the face. "You... _YOU!?_ " Pamela's eyes shot wide opened when she saw Bruce Wayne.

Selina stared at the dirt and grass...at least they would get their son out of this. She had to hold onto that.

Bruce's eyes narrowed at her coldly when she spoke of removing the mask.  He ordinarily would have done what he could not to let Ivy, of anyone, see him without the mask. However, he was at her mercy, he knew that if he tried to resist, Brian may not be found.  When the mask was torn off, his hair fell to his face a bit, covering most of his forehead.

Pamela stared long and hard at the face. A man slapped all over Gotham media. The easiest of targets...she felt overwhelmingly stupid for never putting it together. How simple would it have been, but that was a different Gotham - but he was still the same hassle.

"You attempt anything, you die" Pamela warned Bruce, receding the vines to give Bruce use of his arms.

Bruce took note of the warning.  He immediately went to work and pressed buttons on his right gauntlet.  Within seconds, a holographic screen appeared with Brian's face on it.  He pressed a button to flip it around, so that she may see it better.

Dick had his arms crossed not trusting this new Batman nor the naive Selina. "What exactly do you want me to do, Selina?" Selina said nothing, looking at Dick. But her eyes were focused on Pamela.

Pamela gripped Bruce's wrist and drew the picture closer. The smiling young man reminded her of someone.

"He looks so young...so  _happy_ " Ivy said as if it were disgusting. She studied Bruce's face and Selina's. Seeing the click of features - which then made sense with the youthful cape she had seen before. "So that one is yours..." Ivy whispered in thought, smirking deviously. "You need to train them better..." Ivy taunted Bruce before shutting her eyes.

The world of plants hushed everything around her - a veil of cloudy green taking her senses - fusing with her psyche. In the mists of nature magic The Green reached out across all of Gotham. Tapping into every sign of plant life within the dying city it was through the simplest of life she found an answer.

Pamela stared fatally at Selina first, and then into Bruce's eyes.

"I found him" She let go of Bruce's wrist and stepped back. "He's been ripped apart in what was once William's Tower."

"Oh my god" Selina cried getting to her feet for the second time.

"You'll have to be fast...he looks like he'll not make it for long..." Pamela said in a ho-hum tone of voice - as if wanting to milk the misery out of Bruce.

Bruce's eyes widened completely. What happened to him? What did Slade do?  He grimaced for only a moment.  He needed to get there. Now!  He looked back at Ivy, his eyes narrowing again.

Dick stared at Bruce. "You don't get to be concerned. He isn't your son," he said coldly. "Still....we'll need the manpower. Release him, Pamela. I'll be back when I've saved my brother..." Selina sighed outwardly as Bruce gained freedom from Ivy, she embraced one of Bruce's arms in fear - the horrid image of Brian's current condition only being further spiked by Jason's gruesome death.

Pamela looked at Dick, she pursed her lips heavily. The lines under her eyes felt heavier - emotion subsiding back to remind her she was tired. She had no care of saving anyone, but she had interest in preserving one man. On a cold logistical level he was also her guide to a more optimal overhaul of the world's most pollutant producing criminals. But she loved him too.

"I can come," Ivy told Nightwing. Nightwing walked back to Ivy putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What about Harleen? Won't she need you here?"

"Yes..." Ivy said slowly, putting a hand over the black synthetic covered touch. She used a platform of her natural powers to raise herself his height and kissed him deeply. A wild woman her affection was steamy - grasping the back of his head with one of her hands. "...If you are in danger..." Pamela paused, finding no way to say it other than, "Yell at a plant" She stroked Dick's face "I will hear you"'

Dick nodded. Pamela's eyes flickered to Bruce and Selina who were already rushing out of Sanctuary, but turned her eyes back on Dick. She bit on his lower lip tenderly, holding his face with a smoldering desire.

"Come back to me unharmed - only I can thrash you" She whispered lustfully - and in her odd way, affectionately. Dick nodded again.

"I'm going to make him pay."

******

**Day 4 - December 20th, 2014 : Evening - Around 1 pm**

Bruce and Dick were now riding, following the path set by the Bat-Mobile's GPS like feature to lead them to William's tower.  Do to safety measures, Batman decided to send Selina home in the event that they encounter Owlman.  Bruce didn't even look at Dick once as they drove to the location, keeping his usual glower as they neared.  He knew that they had to come up with some sort of plan. 

Owlman is a master strategist, and thereby, they needed to have some element of surprise.  As they arrived, he looked at Dick.  He knew that there wasn't any way that he would back out of this.  Though it looked like his battered body said otherwise. 

He pushed a button on the Batmobile to open the main hatch for them to climb out.  He climbed out and spoke quietly.  "Now look. I know that we aren't seeing eye to eye right now, but we need to cooperate to figure out a plan. We're dealing with Owlman, and from experience, I've found it better to have some sort of element of surprise.  So far, this building doesn't seem to have been used in years, but, that doesn't mean that it's cameras aren't functional.  So, you stay back here for now while I take out the cameras.  Then when I give the signal you come with me."  He voiced his thoughts.

Dick looked at Bruce skeptically. His eyes narrowed while not his Batman Batman spoke. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Dick responded. "Alright, but after we save Brian, I  _expect_  answers." 

Bruce nodded.  He now stepped into the main doors of the tower that were unsurprisingly left unlocked.  Seeing as it was, there were two cameras in the top right corners of the main room.  He rather casually threw two batarangs at each of them, disabling them immediately.  After that, Batman scanned the area further to ensure that there weren't any secret ones set up.  Once sure, he waved Dick in.  Thinking of where Brian was, it was dark and contained no windows.  It would be only typical if he was being contained in some of the higher levels.  This meant that the only logical place for them to be was in the basement.

Dick walked into the dark building and stood by Bruce. His usual sarcastic and coy demeanor was nowhere to be found. Instead, the former boy wonder looked as if he was ready to take Owlman's head off when he found him. He looked as menacing as his mentor, but with the intentions of his brother Jason. Wanting to maintain stealthy silence, Nightwing motioned up with his index finger as if to say, "up another level."

Batman shook his head, he turned down a hall.  He needed to find a stairwell to go downward.  He took out the camera that was down that hall and found a door that had the sign of a stairwell just above it.  Following it further, he opened the door and looked around, there weren't any cameras here.  He walked back and motioned for Nightwing to follow. Nightwing nodded and followed. He wasn't going to delay them by arguing with his stubborn mule of a father. If Batman wanted to go down, then Nightwing would follow.

Batman looked down over the railing to see a sort of box shaped winding staircase.  He jumped over it and flew through the air for a few seconds before grabbing the edges of his cape.  When he did, the cape created a small air pocket underneath them that acted as a parachute to reduce impact.  He looked up to where Dick was.

Dick didn't have a cape, but he was still an acrobat. ' _Stairs...always the damn stairs..._ ' Turning his head to his right, Dick noticed patches of mold along the walls. "Ivy...next time..could ya be a bit more specific with the location?" He asked in a sarcastic whisper. Dick hopped onto the edge of the railing and held on with his hands while he swung his legs to the side. He let go and fell to the next level before grabbing the railing again. He kept this up until he was able to land at basement level with Batman. He nodded his head indicating that he was ready to go.

Batman's eyes motioned to a door that was directly across from the last set of stairs.  He walked up to it and put his head to it first.  Listening, he could hear nothing.  Holding his hand out for Dick to hold his position, Bruce opened the door.  Once opened, he saw Brian.  It was worse than Ivy had described.  The boy was in pieces!  Bruce rushed inside.

Seeing Batman rush in, Dick immediately disregarded his order to stay behind. He was quickly through the door and into the horror show. His eyes found his brother, and he couldn't make himself look away...no matter how much that he wanted to. There was no way that Brian could still be alive...

The door immediately slammed behind them.  Dick was then grabbed by his head.  Batman turned, his fists clenched as he saw Owlman! Dick was too late to stop himself from being grabbed, but the anger from the ghastly seen forced him to react. Dick through a vicious elbow below the villain's belt before he cried out. "Ivy!!!!"

There was little pause for the moss along the nearby corner of the doorway to burst into sudden life - misshaping into a disgusting green living tentacle the width of a grown man's arm. Owlman's position was awkwardly taken from him while he stumbled to recover from the hit to his genitals. But it was Ivy's intervention that pulled him completely away from Dick with a grasp of nature around his waist. With the fury of Dick's lover, Owlman was sent slamming face first into the doors several times in successive abusive strikes.

Jostled violently each time the moss tentacle used enough force to break down the doors with Owlman's body, bloodied, he was further sent straight to the floor and pinned, the mold slowly growing to encompass more of his body.

Owlman reached behind him and grabbed onto the moss vine tightly.  The gauntlets began to glow.  With the aided strength, he tore it from the wall and off of himself.  He rolled and did a kip up, tossing the plant to the side.  Batman meanwhile had run over to Brian, checking to see if he was still alive.  He was still breathing, weakly, but he was still there.  His eyes turned back to Owlman, a shuriken flew from Dick's hand to Owlman.

The shuriken bounced off of his shoulder as he was turning.  Owlman scowled and rolled toward Nightwing, attempting to throw a fist up in the form of an Upper cut. Nightwing vaulted backwards, the punch just missing a connection with his chin by mere inches. Dick found his footing landing spryly on his feet. "I could use some help over here!" Nightwing yelled at Batman trying to jar the father from one son to the other.

"Bring him closer!" Ivy's voice suddenly hissed further back in the room from the wall nearest the table Brian lay, mold taking the shape of the plant goddess. Owlman's eyes turned to that moss.  His eyes narrowed.  Taking a shuriken of his own from his belt, he threw it at her using the strength of the gloves at a blinding speed.  It exploded on contact. The small explosion left a crater in the cement wall of the basement, Ivy's face no longer found as the mold was taken with it - Dick knew that had to hurt Ivy personally through her connection to The Green as the plant was incinerated.

"For fucks sake, get up and help, or you'll be burying me!" Dick yelled frustratingly as he threw another shuriken at Owlman. This one was a special shuriken, as it would act as a flashbang on impact. Owlman quickly lunged toward Nightwing, only to see a leg fly in front of him, causing him to draw back.  Batman still in the air however, turned and used his other leg to kick Owlman in his face, knocking him backward.  Owlman rolled back and quickly pulled himself to his feet.  Owlman smirked and balled his own fists. Batman looked toward Dick and nodded his head in the direction of Owlman in a split second. 

Bruce ran forward and Owlman did as well.  Bruce attempted a sliding sweep that he knew that Owlman would jump over.  Bruce hoped that Dick would catch on and be there to land an attack on him while he was in the air. Dick took the opening that Bruce provided, sending his staff into Owlman's cranium aiming to connect with the bridge of the nose.  Owlman jumped however and Dick's attack landed on his forehead.  The impact was enough to send him falling to his back, but by that time, Batman had rolled up and grabbed him.  Holding on to his arms, Batman slammed a knee into his back.  Owlman groaned in pain, he was left open for Dick to continue with another attack. Nightwing responded with a heavy swing of the staff to Owlman's face, aiming for the exposed mouth. The attack hit Owlman across the jaw, knocking a few teeth from their positions.  He shouted.  He spit them out along with some blood.  His eyes narrowed.

Batman let go of Owlman's arms and kicked him to the ground further, the kick allowing Batman to half stand on the man.  Owlman growled as he was forced to the ground.  Barely reaching, he pressed a button on his gauntlet and an explosion occurred at Batman's side, forcing him off.

He was losing, he needed to escape to reevaluate the situation as well as recuperate.  He looked at Brian.  He took a smoke bomb and threw it at Nightwing's face.  Knowing that Batman would be right on him, he threw an explosive shuriken at Brian's arm which exploded on contact.  The explosion was enough to take Brian's arm completely.  The boy screamed in pain. 

Bruce turned to him with wide eyes.  Owlman took the time to punch Batman in the back of the head.  He then pressed another button on his gauntlet to for a hatch to open on the other side of the room.  He looked backward for half a second before bolting directly for it and diving inside.

Bruce would have went after him, but rushed back over to Brian. He grimaced, using a laser to melt through the confines on his arm and legs. While Bruce was attending to the confines, Dick was trying to comfort his brother. "Shh, shh, it's okay. You're okay....take slow breaths."

"DUDE I'M NOT OKAY..." Brian shouted, his breaths quick. Nightwing looked down sadly. "Sorry..." With that, Dick fired a quick punch to the temple rattling the boy's brain around knocking him out.

With that, Batman had finished and his son's body fell into his arms limply.  Bruce then contemplated his options.  He knew that with injuries such as this, simply taking him back to the bat-cave wouldn't be enough.  He looked toward Dick.  "What are the status of hospitals around this area?" He asked quickly.

"One left...and it is going to be too crowded. Brian will bleed out before they even prep him for surgery," Dick said quickly. "We have to either take him home or to the Sanctuary."

Batman thought for a moment, that really lasted for half a second. "Could you convince Ivy to help him?"

"I could try...but there's no guarantees...she doesn't trust you, and for that matter neither do I. You know as well as I do that there is a good chance that she will be more than willing to simply let him die. It's a big risk."

"I'm willing to take that chance.  She's......" Bruce paused, not really wanting to say the next few words.  "She's the only one that can help him at this point..."

"If I agree to this though, if I am cleaning up  _your_  mess... _you_  have to come clean...on  _everything_."

******

**Day 4 - December 20th, 2014 : Evening - Around 2 pm**

Bruce had Brian and Nightwing ride in the back area this time as they neared the sanctuary.  He knew that doing this was going to be a long shot, especially from the way that Ivy despised him, but it was all he could do.  He pulled around and stopped it a good distance away.  Climbing out, Batman pressed a button to open the hatch in the back.  He held Brian and waited for Dick to lead the way.

Dick exited the Batmobile and led the way. "Come on, we don't have time to lose," he said as he kept up a brisk pace toward the entrance to the Sanctuary. He looked back at his brother, whose face was turning more pale by the second. "Please Ivy..." he muttered to a tree as they approached. The bark of the evergreen cracked and groaned in its unusual shifting along its surface till face to face were Ivy's features - wooden skinned - staring at him and then to Brian. She scowled and some of the layers of bark that now became her brow raised.

"I have given so much, and you have given me promises" Her voice sounded lingeringly tired. Nightwing nodded.

"I will...you have to know that...I will...after this, I'm all yours."

The bark cried out as her features narrowed harshly, the shapes making the bar rub and stretch in unusual ways.

"Lie to me, and I will take back everything I've given" Pamela swore to Dick before looking again at Brian and Bruce. "He will bring your son into my home. You will never be welcome here.  _Get out._  Before I bury you,  _alive_."

Bruce was already conditioned to this response.  He handed Brian over to Dick with a concerned look in his eye that said 'take care of him' in a way that only a desperate father could.  He turned back to the wooden face of Ivy with his eyes narrowed before stepping away.

"Don't forget your promise..." Dick called as he walked away from Bruce and headed for the entrance. As the branches opened, he entered his new home with his broken brother.

It was not long till Pamela came to meet him halfway, her beautiful form showing through the veil of trees and shrubs. But the world outside was already cut off and now they were alone. Pamela looked even more tired than when he had left - probably from the explosion she had to endure from Owlman's projectile.

Pamela looked at the mutilated child, ignoring Dick. In her hands were bundles of herbs that turned more mushy as she forced them to twist upon themselves as rapidly as they could. She put some in his mouth and across the stump that was once his arm.

"More will have to be done, but that will stop the immediate bleeding" She said softly, smearing more over the wound. Finally she glared up at Dick - nearly sick of him - furious of the burn of her psyche that still scarred her heart. To feel a part of nature be forced into such a state of agony. And he brushed it off, the world never understood that the plant existence felt misery - Dick would never understand as she did. Never care or love this very world as she did.

Dick set Brian on the ground next to one of the trees so that the boy's head was resting. He returned to Ivy and could feel the anger radiating from her. It was like he could read her mind. Dick went down on both knees and bowed his head to her feeling absolutely terrible for what he had put her through.

"I am so..so sorry...I wish that there would have been another way, but I would have died. I'm done now. I know that I've said that a lot, but this time it's true!" He looked up into her eyes. "I've finally tied up the loose ends. That bastard Owlman escaped, but I can walk away now! I'm finally truly yours!"

Ivy stroked his face.

"I would want to snap your neck...but I never find the will..." Her eyes glistened. " _I'm angry._ " She turned to Brian and gestured to him. "This is what your  _family_  brings. I don't want that to be us. I want success, I want change. I want what I've been trying to achieve my entire life as the woman I am now" Pamela protested and knelt over in front of Brian where she sent vines to help his posture for the blood loss. Through the trees herbs suddenly rained around her and she began to gather them, nuts and berries also began to rain. Her eyes were on the verge.

Dick stood and walked over to Ivy. "You will get your success. You  _know_  that I can deliver. You know that-"

"-Can you!?" Pamela gasped at him, tears finally falling. "I saw you falter, I saw you  _weak and incapable_. That man blindsided you  _completely_." Pamela wouldn't even look at Dick as she struggle to gather the berries and herbs. She was breaking down harder, huffing while putting it together into a healing mix. "You are letting everything that is happening now take away from the man you are supposed to be" Pamela condemned emotionally.

"...you're right. You are absolutely right. About everything. So...what do you think I should do then, Ivy?" The mash was made and Ivy was pulling a canteen hidden within the bushes out to wetten the mix and pour into Brian's mouth.

"You always ask me" Pamela sighed, just remember the age gap between them. She looked, was paused in her mid twenties - but she hadn't been that woman for some time now. "...I need you to be clear of your conscious,  _focused_ " Pamela turned, both of them on their knees as they looked at each other. "Are you in love with me because I am the only one who loves you or will you come to a point where you will pick me over everything else in this world?"

"Ivy, I  _am_  in love with you. It's just going to take time. I was Robin when I was nine...I've been this way for over a decade...the change you want to see in me isn't going to happen in one night. I am trying to sever my ties...and I feel like I am doing that. I tied up loose ends today, even if I...failed to deliver how I wanted to. I know that this frustrates you, but I  _need_  you to be patient. If you wanna call it brainwashing or whatever, go ahead, but Batman has had me trained this way for fifteen years, Ivy. We  _both_  have some relearning to do...but I am here because I am willing to do my best for  _you_ , Pamela.  _You._  I...I just couldn't let my brother die. Is that so unreasonable to you?"  

"You can't let thirty thousand die, you can't let your brother die, you can't let anyone  _'get hurt'_. I have heard that from you for so many years now-"

"-And I'm trying to change! Help me change!" Ivy looked away, wiping her eyes as she stared at Brian, his stump trickling small amounts of blood down the bark. She struggle to contain her violence and her rage into a bottle of silence and quaking shoulders.

"Ivy please..." Dick took her hands in his own. "I want to be who you want me to be..the best of you, the best of me...combined there is nothing we can't do! I just...I need your help to break this...this...mold that Batman conditioned me in."

Ivy stared up at Dick, slowly letting a flowering vine crawl up Nightwing's costumed body and teasingly wrap around his neck till he forcibly pulled him down to her eye level exactly. She grasped hard at the sides of his face and kissed him slowly with a moan.

"To break free...you have to love me till it's maddening..." The vine untangled and caressed in waves down his body. "Just...as...I...." She licked the side of his jaw. "Love you."

Dick found himself wrapping his arms around her back, his hands finding the back of her head cradling her. "You say that to all your slaves...prove it to me..." he challenged in a whisper.


	10. Day 5 - Part 1

**Day 5 - December 21th, 2014 : Early Morning - Around 5 AM**

Lex Luthor carefully removed his index and middle finger from his temple as the fading light drifted away from his eyes. The bittersweet taste of humanity - death. In his notes he, apparently, re-leaned each day that it was himself that induced the looming end. And it was he himself who took pills to further its spread and wipe his mind clear of his agendas. Lex, relearned, and rediscovered just how far his ambitious nature went when it came to the greater plan - it was greater even than himself. His own agendas over himself, the journal he was told by his own handwriting to be explicit in his activities was now a series of Lexs who all were bound by the forgetfulness of their pasts and the increasing difficulties of mortality in the future.

He closed the small black journal, the lined pages shined with a thin layer of gold from his office walls. A cylinder hover robot of silver coating kept close to him, a stream of fluids coming out of its base through clear tubes into his veins. The personal nurse bot he had entrusted to keep him alive - just enough. Just enough to keep all the right eyes on him and all the wrong eyes off him. The dying Lex Luthor, aid of Gotham - giver to the poor and needy of Metropolis...the future president of the United States of America. Yes, that was it. That was his ambition - more power.

Power in a world free of the xeno, free of the men beyond men. If Lex could ever explain his hatred he would have done so long ago - now, it was buried under impenetrable layers of logic. It was the clear solution that alien life be removed, that humanity be able to take its own course as it willed without the influence of the galactic community. How toxic and violent that it was - breaking and ruining cities time and time again. Plunging economics into a dying spiral.

Luthor empathized with that, a dying spiral - that was what cancer felt like. Remembering again and again through the words of his journal that he was in that dying spiral. It was fake, but it felt so real.

"Hm." Luthor smiled to himself, lips closed as he did his calculated facial expression. He still managed to wear his suits but now his robotic aids had to assist in his dressing. He kept as much grace and poise the poison eating him allowed. He sat in his leather throne of power, Luthor corporation around him, below him - a part of him. And behind him was a giant and vast wall of window allow him the greatest view of Metropolis in the business district. This city was his, Gotham was going to be his - and when the country learned that it was Luthor who saved everyone from Gotham when the United States - the president had dismissed and forgotten about it, the people will turn to him. And when he 'survives' this cancer - and he would, the world would rally to him. Powerful, strong, vital, human. The dream radiated off his collected face as he longingly stared out his view.

A clock beeped on his wrist. It pulled him away from the dawning winter day to stare at red numbers. Slade Wilson's timer was ten minutes shy of running out. Odd. Yet so interesting to Lex, Slade Wilson had never let his timer slide this far. In Lex's notes he had started mentioning yesterday how low the aging assassin had let his life time go and now today that was even truer. Fate was spinning along with Lex, though he never put his trust or faith in fate - it was merely useful now.

He grasped the cane that laid proudly against his oak wood desk. A symbol of wealth was it was spiraled with gold and two proudly etched L's on the handle of solid black diamond - smooth under his hand.

Lex Luthor took his time, a beep for every minute of Slade Wilson's impending confirmation of death, beep...beep...beep...Lex's companion as he walked through his halls - keeping his chin up so none hired under him gave him a glance of pity.

Beep...

Beep...

Going into the depths of his labs the elevator opened. Here his company was far more selective than the Luthor Corporation on the surface. It was the sacrifice of his mind that allowed him to keep this underground lab secret from the Justice League - his mind could no longer be invaded by  _alien_ do gooders.

Beep...

Lex's eyes turned to a woman whose skin was entirely gray yet dressed no differently than any of his other scientists. A woman he had pulled from her constant failures against the JL he found  ** _Dr. Lincoln'_** s mind more useful than her piles of misguided ambitions. A problem that plagued many villains, especially the villainesses. They had so much but never put it together.

Louise pulled her frosty gaze from her frost resistant datapad to look as Lex Luthor walked to her. She could see the subtle signs of his degeneration. He attempted to keep his gait clear of any outward displays of illness but he must have not noticed that every third step he hunched, and fixed his hunching by the end of the fourth step. His breathing was heavier, the lines under his eyes growing by the week.

But it wasn't her place to say anything.

"He's ready Mr. Luthor" the reclusive villainess told her current employer with a clinical tone of voice. A woman of ice was not known for her empathy - that spent on an old friend long gone.

"Good, he will need a robe. I wouldn't want to welcome him back to this world strictly nude" Louise nodded slowly, strands of full, silver hair delicately going with her motions around Lex. He gave her one final study before moving down the metal hallways, their color tinged with a hint of gold plating.

Entering the room of his choice Lex's watch had stopped beeping and on his floor was a very fit six foot four, young man with black hair, strong facial features and cunning blue eyes. Lex indifferently studied the vomiting man's overtly athletic body - the peak of humanity - pushed beyond the realms of nature. His vomited contents a clear fluid that Luthor knew the exact vitamin formula of - Slade Wilson's womb like fluids.

"To be facing your mortality and rebirth in one simultaneous moment" Luthor began, placing the cane before him and resting both hands upon its beautiful knob "I can only imagine what an experience that must be.  Welcome to December 21st 2014..." Luthor smirked " _young man._ "

Joseph looked up to Lex from the ground. He wiped his lip a bit as he looked around. This was probably the strangest thing he had experienced in his entire life. He looked back toward Lex and studied him. "You look like shit..." He spoke, though as he did, he noticed that he didn't sound as his usual self. He attempted to pull himself up to his feet. He looked at his hands and arms, he felt much....lighter to say the least.

"I held my end of the bargain" Lex said simply, ignoring the other flavorful words of Slade. "I gave you what you wanted most in this world. Youth and the power that comes with it." Lex let his cane slam lightly down onto the metal floor for an effective pause, "You are biologically twenty-three years of age with the memories, skillsets and wisdom of a man in his sixties -  _use it well_ "

"Goddamn....." He mumbled, looking down at himself, then to Lex again. He didn't think that he'd be back to this ever again. Knowing this though, he also knew that he must have recently died. His eyes narrowed at the thought.

Lex moved closer, the nurse-bot slowly hovering behind him to maintain their fluid connection.

"I never understood what exactly makes the soul. But do you think it followed you over? There is no doubt you died. For three years you clicked the button exactly at five P.M every single day. You were a man of precision and never got sloppy. You died." Lex gave the young Slade a critical look. "But are you still the man who came to me and shook my hand to make our contract?"

Joseph nodded. "Yes. I am" He responded, comprehending the words of Lex. Lex smiled, as he did he saw Killer Frost in a lab coat, the ice-powered woman holding in her gray skinned hands a blue high count bath robe. She gave him a once over with her piercing eyes, one of her arched brows twinged just slightly in what he could assume was approval.

"Your robe Mr. Wilson" she said carefully and opened it to hand it to him. Joseph looked at Killer Frost with a sly smirk as she handed it to him. "Thanks Darlin." He spoke to her with a nod. He slid it around his arms and tied it closed. "Alright. Since I'm in debt, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Loyal, I enjoy it" Lex said with a charismatic, but of course, controlled smile. He gave Louise one glance and the ice woman was gone - taking her leave quickly. "First, let me help you out a little more -  _it helps me_ " He looked over to his nurse bot which flipped a panel on its font to show a blank lense that projected a holo pad onto the wall nearest them. Lex carefully walked over to the screen, manipulating the map with his empty hand till it rested bird's eye over Gotham. "When your tracker's time ran out, you were in Gotham Mr. Wilson" He turned to look up at the robed man "Could you guess why? I suppose not with a year gap in your memory - I did suggest you come in more frequently but you were stubborn weren't you?" Lex teased coldly.

Joseph scoffed at the tease. "I'm not at all sure why, though, it probably had something to do with the fact that I had some of my things still set there."

"Unlikely - it was an eventful year Mr. Wilson. Here, look for yourself" As Lex gestured the hovering robot seemingly knew what he wanted and feeds of footage showing the vast ghettos: buildings of broken windows and walls, dark streets, dirty people with faces of confusion and defeat and all other ugly truths of poverty showed Joseph that much of Gotham was nearly third world. A second world tragedy of what Gotham once was. "Batman left." Lex left the rest of his imagination while he let him study for a moment.

Joseph watched the footage intently. This didn't look like Gotham at all. Matter of fact, the place looked more like shit. Less than shit even. It looked like Batman had left. "So, the Bat finally decided that it wasn't worth his time anymore." He mused.

"Perhaps." Lex speculated with Mr. Wilson "But people often do not violently shift their motives so drastically. And I knew your motives, or, motive,  _money._  I am going to put a few facts together and then paint the picture of what I see led to your death." Lex closed his empty hand and the screen rest to a bird eye view of Gotham. "Batman, has returned." The bald man smirked "JL disclosed information so keep that tight to yourself, Mmm. But he isn't  _ours._  Our Batman is MIA, the one in the city is from an alternative dimension. Fascinating isn't it?" Though he did not let Joseph comment as he continued. "Fact three," Lex looked at his nurse-bot "Show him what was found on Wayne Tower"

Joseph's eyes were instantly greeted with the gouged body of Jason Todd, a green text box labeling the young man hanging by the antenna through his chest as Red Hood.

"Of course I waited patiently for the Bat community to investigate - through they poorly cleaned the scene up at all. I had sent a robot to scan more in depth to learn there is another participant in Gotham" The feed narrowed in on the blood decorating Wayne Tower to show decorated in it a symbol of an owl. "Owlman is here as well...yes everyone is gathering." Lex raised a finger.

"And now I speculate. Motivated by your money, only one of these influences are going to ever find use for you - while in theory both  _could_  afford you. I am more inclined to say you were under the service of Owlman. There are currently three people that could have killed you in Gotham - unfortunately you were  _no longer_  as gruesome in skill as you were in your youth or..." Lex clicked his tongue "are now, hmph: Batman, Owlman, and Miss Poison Ivy if you were stupid enough to near her - which I'm doubting. Batman has a strict moral code that is quite humors and self deprecating leaving only Owlman left. So, oddly, he hired you - and then he killed you."

Joseph nodded. "Makes perfect sense." He responded, his arms crossed as he stared at the screen.

"And now he is in my way. As is Batman - but that is customary." Lex said with a narrowing of his sickly eyes and a tone of irritation. "Your favor is to hand me Gotham. And it will be done in a few steps that should no longer be a challenge for you. Do well, and maybe while I still live I might be generous enough to offer you a second body...maybe this one with...hmmm...prolonged youth? How far could I stretch your youth you think? Two times? Three times..?" Lex coyly teased, the screen turning off completely.

Joseph chuckled. "That sounds good to me." He responded with a smirk.

"Good, come follow me" Lex turned and the metal door had pulled itself open "You will have to excuse me, I cannot walk as fast as your memory will recall, I hope your youthful spirit still has your old man's patience"

Joseph scoffed, the smirk remaining. "Don't worry, I'll keep pace with you." He responded. His eyes traveled down the corridor to reveal.. " ** _Grant_**?" Joseph spoke.

"Yes father." The young man spoke as he walked to meet them. His blue helmet remained in his hand, he looking near identical to Joseph. Grant looked at his father with a somewhat shocked expression, but not overly so. "Looks like I can't call you my old man anymore..." He joked. Joseph chuckled.

"Welcome Mr. Wilson junior, I am pleased you agreed to come. I always pay generously for competent workers" Lex gave the young man a smile.

"Course. How could I turn down such an offer from the Great and Powerful Lex Luthor." He teased with a chuckle.

"Do be kind, I am dying. And neither of you touch my robot assistant I fear my walk would be even slower if that were to happen"

Grant nodded and Lex gestured down the hall.

"Joseph, to keep things simple between you two," Lex explained the use of the first name "I will have new armor handed to you as Nth armor is not something I can attain. But I promise you it will be very useful. And it will be yours, no tie to me. A gift." Lex smiled while the three began walking. "I have brought you two together because of Owlman specifically. If I am correct, Batman will do what he wants and leave when he has done it. His agenda is either that or attempting to rebuild Gotham - which would burden him down till he could not be a threat. Owlman, I only know his presence by a mark of blood - what he has and whom aids him are impossible for me to speculate - grasping at too many straws. I trust in the pair of you to be my agents in this little play for Gotham. Owlman may even prove entertaining for the both of you, hmm?"

Grant was a bit unsure of this Owlman character but looked over to Joseph who nodded with a grim smile. "I'll see to it that he's put down." Joseph responded. Lex clicked his tongue and raised a finger, not even looking back at the two fit assassins behind him.

"His death is my last resort actually, I would much rather you two capture him and ensure he cannot run...by any brutal means, and bring him to a disclosed location when the time comes. But, that is far ahead. I have a few  _other_  tasks you two must do before Owlman is engaged." Lex turned a corner and opened a double set of doors where another curvaceous doctor was seen stacking papers upon a wide desk - the floor carpeted and furnished with a fake fireplace that emitted a comforting heat. The woman wore black heels and had full black hair held up in coils and feminine strands that framed the side of her face. She had classically pretty features but a hint of middle eastern descent that gave her skin a slight olive look to its pale beauty. A beauty mark was near her glossed lips and she carried herself well.

She seemed familiar but too obscure for either assassin to recognize, her speckled green eyes focused on the three of them for a moment.

" ** _Miss Doctor Scofield_** " Lex introduced to the two men.

"The papers are ready, the Achilloron enhancements will be in Mr. Wilson's suit"

"Well done, thank you"

"Achilloron?" Joseph questioned, his eyes on Lex. Grant's eyes rather remained on Scofield.

"It is a kinetic synthetic fabric that will use the energy made from your bodily motion and impact. It will give your suit evasive abilities and combat edge by allowing you to lash Achilloron lengths from your limbs to potentially grasp and pull with 1 to 1 returns of your generated energy" She said proudly, "In short, you will have further reach in combat and be able to swing from buildings  _if_ you are acrobatic enough" She raised a brow in womanly taunt.

Joseph whistled in response. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He spoke.

"Excuse me" Sylvan said quietly after she had finished her speech, walking up to the door where Lex stepped aside to part for her.

Joseph stood to the side, while Grant stood toward the other side with a slight bow to her. Joseph scoffed a bit but she noticed Grant's bow and lingered her eyes on the dark haired man a little longer till her heels made sounds of her departure down the hall.

Lex moved on to sit at the large leather chair behind the desk, he gestured to two equally comfortable and expensive leather seats for them to enjoy themselves in.

"We will discuss what I need done, you will tell me how long I should expect to get it done and any possible complications." Lex put his walking cane by his desk and interconnected his fingers as his eyes sparkled with thought. The men sat just so, Joseph on the left and Grant on the right. "Sounds reasonable enough."

"Good." Lex quickly bent over to pull a clear air sealed bag out from one of the selves of his desk. He slapped a pair of white gloves down on the desk for both of them to see. "Gotham cannot be bought, its people continue to clamor to hope for its return. And now that  _'Batman'_ has come back this need intensifies. It is for me to change the narrative of that hope. Batman needs to fail, the things that hold the city apart need to crumble." He gestured to the gloves.

"These gloves have the fingerprints of one of Penguin's closet men. I need you two to kill Commissioner Gordon. It needs to be sloppy, as if this man was trying to make it look like an accident but left prints behind - preferably a vehicular accident. When Batman takes the bait, going after Penguin, you two are going kill the Penguin and have his body impaled upon Wayne Tower in mocking fashion with the exact symbol in his blood. It would be extra delicious, personally, if you pulled Penguin away from Batman's grasp just before he could be the  _hero_  - but that is not necessary nor will you get paid for it."

Joseph smirked. "I like it. He got on my nerves anyway." He responded with a snicker. Grant nodded silently.

"Including time for Batman to follow the breadcrumbs, how long will you two take?" Lex asked directly - snapping his fingers and his journal being brandish out of a hole from his nurse-bot. He grabbed a pen, flipped pages and waited for them to speak.

"With both of us on the Job, I believe that it would take overall 4 hours." Grant answered having already calculated everything. Lex began jotting it down.

"Good-ah" The charismatic philanthropist groaned quietly to himself as he shut his eyes. Whiteness came in a nauseating shot of light into his vision and his very mind thudded with wracking pain. He quieted and put a hand to his forehead in pain bearing concentration.

Grant nearly sat up in his seat, though Joseph's hand barred him there. Grant looked over at him confused, Joseph didn't look back at him. Joseph knew that there wasn't anything they could do about this. Funny, he never thought that he'd see Lex like this before.

It made him....Vulnerable. Seems that even he wasn't above cancer or human sickness. Well, he was human of course, but it would seem like he'd find some way to evade it. Joseph shrugged it off in his head. Grant, on the other hand, was slightly more prone to emotion. Unlike his father, Grant did not fully comprehend when people died from illnesses or were dying from them.

A minute of silence passed while Lex ride the waves of medical misfortune. He had no choice but to patiently wait until the white eroded away back into normality - the two men under his employee.

"Excuse me" Lex simply said, though he did adjust his suit noticeably uncomfortably. While he played his part for his great gains, it was not natural for him to be so exposed -  _weak._  Joseph nodded in silence. "Not a problem." Grant spoke.

Lex nodded.

"Continuing, my second task for you..." Lex went through the cubby once more to pull out a velvet box not dissimilar to that of a ring box in outward appearances. "Please guess what this could possibly contain" Lex amused himself. Joseph smirked when he saw it. He recognized it. Grant didn't however and wasn't really all that sure. "A ring? You proposing there Lex?" Grant joked, though secretly in his mind hoping that would only be a joke.

"This contains Miss Ivy's ovary" Lex told young Mr. Wilson cut and dry. He studied the both of them, "She gave this to me several months ago to enhance - survive her sterile womb. Now why would you think she would want that now of all times?" He continued to test the intelligence of his newly hired men.

"Well it would obviously relate to having a child." Grant thought out into the air. "But why?"

"Continuing to follow the obvious: she fell in love. Someone out there has enough influence on her emotional nature to have her attempt motherhood of all things. But this ripe ovary came with a contract and Miss Ivy is failing to deliver. I had given her the chemicals she requested to unleash her bioweapon upon the dead parts of Gotham - sanitise the city as it were. When she completed the task, this was to be her reward" Lex's expression grew darker as he tilted his head down, his brows casting some shadow over his wary eyes "She has not enact what she set out to do - it should have happened the night prior. The city should be wiped of most of its inhospitable population.

So, this person whom she loves so much must also be meddling with all her affairs and she is having a hard time telling the man  _no._  That is a difficulty."

Joseph listened quietly, analyzing the information set before them. A man that had strong enough influence over Ivy. That was almost difficult for the master tactician to wrap his mind around. From what he was used to, Ivy was very much against men in a sense of viewing them as nothing but a subspecies. The only man that he thought would be able to change her mind, was her main adversary, thereby it wouldn't be him. However, it wouldn't land too far from him. Interesting.

"While the Commissioner's death will slowly eat the morale of Gotham - a sudden and utter wipe of most of its city with Batman watching would be the final blow - sudden and swift turn against him. I will be using you two to make the young woman say  _yes._ " Lex slide the box forward "Do not open it, the ovary will only live twenty four hours after exposure to oxygen should it not be impregnated." He warned first, "Your second task then is to beseech Miss Ivy and give her an ultimatum: she can either do as she set out and promised, or," Lex set his eyes dead on Grant "She will use this egg to carry your child. I will purchase it from you for five hundred and sixty million dollars"

Grant's eyes opened much wider. Grant was unsure of what would happen in the event that it came to that. However, he nodded.

"I often do not stoop low to the use of a woman's body" Lex clarified "But if she is to deny me her word and the city then her use must come from somewhere else. At first she will deny doing what she agreed to, assuming this man has such influence on her. It will be your job Grant Wilson to tell her what will happen. She will not fight you. Her 'Sanctuary' exists because I give it permission to exist. At any time I am able to burn the whole thing with triple A - enhanced grade herbicides and melt it. If I did, I would simply be in the right, no one would defend her. She knows this, she is genuinely ruining herself for one man - funny, I never thought her the type. But,"

Lex learned on his elbows, still keeping his eyes strictly on the twenty one year old man "Should she refuse beyond all doubt...I have little belief her appearance and the money at hand will make it difficult for you to conceive with Miss Ivy once she has inserted this inside herself."

"Of course." It wasn't much of an issue with Grant. In fact, he almost wanted her to refuse at this point. It was really a 'win/win' situation for him. Joseph looked over at his oldest son, knowing what he was thinking. He rolled his eyes with the sly smirk once again.

"Ugly business, but necessary business" Lex went on, now also putting onto the table several clear thin rectangular boxes carrying syringes. "This contain inhibitors of Miss Ivy's pheromones, she will attempt to sway you if you make any contact with her. This will allow you to do so freely. They have a twenty four hour duration each - use them directly before meeting her for best long term effects. And..." Lex turned his eyes on Grant "If you are to lay with her I would ask you do not harm her in the process. I do need her to be healthy and maiming her upon conception seems ... _cruel_  and not necessary for what I want"

The young man nodded. The men both took the inhibitors off of the table.

"How long should I expect after Penguin for you two to motivate Miss Ivy one way or another?" Lex went back to picking up his pen.

"In dependence of when we get to her, I believe that it would take one day." Grant responded quickly. "This is also in relation to how much this man has sway on her, it would perhaps take time for her to think, but it would be an elapsed amount." He added.

"You are going to give Ivy three hours to decide - no more. You are  _not_  going to kill the man she's in love with - we lose her entirely at that point. Miss Ivy is a very emotional flower, to control her requires a nuanced touch of kindness and firmness. You may threaten death, but it will be a bluff - one she may call out so don't if you're bright young men. But you may restrain and beat him for further motivation. And, one final tool of persuasion" A thick cylinder the side of Lex's full fingered grip was dropped to the table with a heavy  _thunk._  There was a clear meter, inside they could see yellow-orangish liquid sloshing. "Pour this on any of the plants and they will die within seconds - this will push her over the edge of logic and is your final resort"

Joseph nodded and took the vial, inspecting it. He unscrewed the top of it and sniffed it. He squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose. Seemed like over the top plant killer. He immediately closed it. He looked up at Lex, the look on his face made him shrug again.

Lex blinked once at Joseph's stupidity. Had he inhaled that and not been so genetically enhanced he would have died right then and there. The business man sighed, rubbing his temples.

"To wrap that bit up, Grant should she accept, you and I will have a new year long contact where I will be paying you handsomely to keep tabs on her through the pregnancy. As I said, it would be in my best interest that she come to no harm as the process  _develops_. I do believe you are wise enough to know you will not be its father, simply the donator of your prime DNA. Do not feel claim or ownership and the money will flow freely your way"

"Yes sir." The young man answered simply.

"Then finally the third task: Owlman." Lex stared both men down. "The first two must be done before hand to remove all variables against me- and thus against you - while you enact my planning onto Gotham. In the long run, it will be safer for you as well to do the previous two first before facing Owlman. On this one I cannot offer much help and for that I apologize. But, it will be for you to use any means or anyone, spare Miss Ivy, to find and track Owlman. When found you will keep me informed and you will subdue him in any way you must - I simply need him alive and have the ability to speak cognitively. If I have to pump him full of painkillers to make sure that is possible that is acceptable but his brain is his most valuable asset and I need to access it."

  
Lex smirked.

"The framing of Penguin's death onto Owlman might be the bait for the JL to investigate into Owlman themselves, proving Batman incapable of doing it himself. Be open minded to their interference and keep distance if they do. I can handle it from their side should they choose to come. You will be payed, and debt cleared either way"

"Alright then." Joseph replied, looking toward Grant.

Lex took some time to write in his journal, the sounds of his scribbling pen filling the lounge room until he stopped and neatly placed his pen by the journal.

"I do not expect a time estimate on this third task - but clearly sooner is better. The less time Owlman has to react, the more likely you will succeed and walk away from him

unharmed. He is going to be your most dangerous target within Gotham, never underestimate his intellect. Do you,  _both_ , understand me?"

"Yes sir." Came the young man's voice. "It will be done with caution."

Lex smiled.

"Good, now let's get you dressed Joseph"

******

Bruce had just woken up, leaning upward on his bed as Selina still lay sleeping. His armor was scattered across the room. It seemed that his distraction worked for now. However, he knew that it wouldn't last long. Brian was still with Ivy and Dick. Bruce had no way of monitoring his son's condition and it ate at him. It wasn't even his dimension and yet he had almost completely destroyed his relationship with Dick and just as nearly killed Brian. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up.

He put his armor back on, all except the cowl. He felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten in a few days. Everything was happening so quickly that he hadn't the time. He walked out of his room and went down the stairs. As he made it to the last step, he was immediately met by Alfred. He had a certain look on his face that told Bruce that something was up. "What is it Alfred?" He asked.

"It's Commissioner Gordon sir....He has recently been found dead this morning."

"What?! How?" Bruce asked.

"It was apparently in a car accident sir, suspected to have taken place earlier this morning." Alfred answered. Bruce's eyes narrowed, he walked to head to the Bat-cave. Alfred walked with him. "You are going to investigate?" He inquired. "Yes..." He answered.

From there, Batman walked into his office and in through the secret entrance to the Bat-cave. Getting into the Bat-Mobile, he took off for the scene. He navigated through to the Northern district of what was left of the city. The computer picked up the location from the news feeds and told him it had happened near Central Grand Theater - one of the few entertainment buildings left in the city.

When Batman got to the early winter scene, people bundled in winter clothes were all standing around the police tapped area. Apparently there were two cars that had crashed nearly head on and then somehow both swerved to crash right into the theater itself, bricks fallen everywhere and each car poking into the concession area of the theater - one a four door small car that he knew to be Gordon's personal car and the other a much larger soccer mother SUV. Police officers were shivering, walking around, letting the forensics do their job. But the morale on everyone's faces was poor.

Then they saw Batman's car and all stopped, even the forensics who were taking pictures actually stopped and took pictures of him and his car.

Batman climbed out of the tank-like vehicle and walked directly for the scene, not really caring for those who were taking pictures. He went under the police tape and looked toward one of the investigators on the scene. "What have you found?" He asked. The man though simply stared in awe. Bruce shook his head and snapped his fingers in the man's face. "Hey! I said what have you found?"

"Ah!" The investigator made a noise as he was taken back into this world from Batman's broodish gaze. "Sir, well, the impact suggest a near head on collision but the physics doesn't make sense...Gordon was going down the right side of the road but the impact's center is also on the right side of his car. Wouldn't an accident have more likely happened if the SUV coming down hit him on his left? I don't know sir it's just weird and not very plausible. And to go straight into the theater too on top of this. This isn't good stuff." He pursed his lips.

"And we couldn't find the driver of the SUV."

Batman listened intently. "If he was hit on the left, then it would look like a legitimate accident. This was intentional. This person was purposely driving on the wrong side. Gordon attempting to turn away and this person, whoever they were, turning directly into him." He mused out loud in response. The investigator rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know but we lost the best man we knew...uh...next to you of course" The man cleared his throat and looked down at his feet mournfully.

Bruce looked at the man and placed a hand on his shoulder with a light grip in sympathy for him. He walked forward toward the scene to look further. "We couldn't find any prints" A woman investigator told him as he walked past her, she going back to record data of the car's impact damage - the entire front seats swallowed by the crushed frame. However they found Gordon it must have been unsightly. He opened the door on the right side of the SUV. There obviously wasn't much of anything in the back that seemed to be of interest as of yet.

He walked to the back of the SUV, inspecting the plate. Pressing a few buttons on his right gauntlet, his computer scanned it and found that this car was reported stolen. He went back to the inside of the car, sure to check around the steering wheel, however not finding anything out of the ordinary there.

He went to the back of it again, scanning for any finger prints. The computer found some that were unfamiliar were on an object underneath the seat. He picked it up. Reviewing the man whose car this was, he was a metal worker. Well on whatever this was supposed to go to, it seemed that it was randomly tossed back here.

Scanning further, he found that this man was actually "Agostino Bazzoli". Bruce recognized this to be the name of a certain man that worked for the Penguin. An italian man that he had encountered several times in the past. His eyes narrowed. So it was the Penguin that target Gordon. Looked like he needed to pay Cobblepot a visit. He stepped out of the SUV still holding the piece of metal. He handed it to the man that he had first spoken to. "This contains the fingerprints of a man who works for the Penguin. I'll take care of it from here."

The man stared at the metal with an incredible look and smiled at Batman.

"Glad to have you back..." He said dreamily.

Batman chuckled grimly, knowing that he won't be here forever. He said nothing in response.

******

**Day 5 - December 21th, 2014 : Morning - Around 9 AM**

Ivy's dripping hand splashed more water down Dick's back while her nails burrowed into his muscular flesh once more - a kiss of red lines all around his shoulder blades. Her pounds of wet hair enveloped his shoulders, her chest meshed into him as she was bouncing wildly up and down against him, taking him in time after time in splashing succession within her eden like pool. The flowers around the hill of the pool bloomed and bulbed over and over with the highs of her nervous system - the scents of flowers and semen filling their immediate area.

"Ug! Right there!" She begged, biting onto his ear and enveloping him further inside herself. Dick's expression was a mixture of a smirk and a blissful smile. His hands cradled her head as he pressed his forehead into hers. Dick was fastly reaching the peak as he let his body melt into hers.

Ivy rode him harder, pushing the water between them aside until finally she got what she wanted out of Dick and sucked hard on his ear while he moaned in hers. The song of his male ecstasy kept her flames burning and submerged the pains she felt elsewhere in her psyche - keeping the thoughts of Harley away. She told herself if she let herself be consumed by him than perhaps the nature of her heart would not be so ambiguously open to her brokenhearted best friend. If she plunged deeper with him the heights would take her away from the other sides of her nature that she could never explain. She loved him wildly - in a race to detach and regrow into something entirely different.

She savored the heat he shot into her, pulling away so that their eyes could meet, keeping straddled against him. Pamela laughed.

"I do not think I've ever seen you this happy your entire life..." she whispered, a coyly lined purr and before nibbling on his lower lip.

Nightwing smirked at the goddess in his lap. "I could say the same of you," he said matching her coy tone. "I thought for a second there you were trying to enslave me, lover," he said as he pecked her nose.

"I only wanted to show you ecstasy you've never had a taste of..." Ivy whispered, pushing back the pounds of red hair from her face. She looked over Dick's shoulder to see in the distance Brian whose body had stopped bleeding but his face was lined with paste she had put there to try and help eat away at the slashing scars before they had set in for good. He was a disaster to look at but she simply looked at him with an even expression before looking down at the man who she shared at least the fall and rise of the sun with - specific time lost on her and she found freedom in that lack of human time.

"You succeeded..." Dick whispered back. He held her tight and gazed into her piercing eyes. "Today is our fresh start." Pamela laughed and put her open palms to Dick's cheeks. Her body shaking with laughter against his.

"I think it is," She kissed his lips again. "Imagine a lifetime...like this...and when we clean more of the earth we will have more to explore and share..." She promised him, ebbing and numbing herself to all the doubts that her intellect held onto.

Dick smiled at the mere thought of this bliss lasting a lifetime. His heart suppressed the doubts of his mind...all of the resistance that would meet them. For this moment, there was just them. "It will be beautiful." Pamela pulled herself up to pull him out of her, a quake of pleasure made her chuckle and blush in front of him till she was free of him and she placed her hands on his shoulders - looking at Brian again.

"He's waking..." She told him. Dick nodded, stealing one final kiss before leaving the pool and putting his clothes back on. ' _Sex in the pool....thank God...less cleanup.'_ He walked over to the tree to check on his brother.

Brian's eyes slowly opened. He didn't want to wake back up. Whenever he did now, it would always bring him back to the pain that he'd have to endure whether emotional or physical. This time it was mostly physical though. He looked up to see Dick. "You punched me.....Motherfucker...." He spoke wearily.

Dick looked at his broken brother the same way that he had looked at Bruce when he had found out about Jason all those years ago, and the same way that he looked when he found out about Barbara's injury. This was just the latest casualty of his father's war. Finally, he spoke up. "...I had to. You were suffering. You're fortunate to be alive..."

Brian nodded. "Yeah...I guess.." He responded, he looked around. It looked like some Jungle Book kinda stuff. He noticed a redheaded woman bathing a little ways off. His eyes went back to Dick. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Just relax...you need to rest. You've been out awhile. We are somewhere where you can get help, okay?" Nightwing was doing his best to act as casual as possible.

Brian's eyes questioned him. "What? Dude, where are we? How did I get here?" He asked. "Last time I checked, we don't live in the jungle from Tarzan or something..."

"We are in Central Park...or what's become of it. Ivy helped you...actually, she did more than help you...she saved you," Nightwing said in that same patronizingly calm voice.

"Don't patronize me Dick. I'm not seven..." He commented on Dick's voice. "And why did she help me..?" Pamela had slowly come over as her body was bathed of the passions. Her hair covered her chest and fell around her curves. When she stopped walking she was before Brian and knelt down, studying him. She extended a hand to his face to study the viscosity of the paste - the harder it was the more the scars would be gone. A slight paste returned to her fingertip - she narrowed her eyes. He could possibly have slight marks left if this did not dry in the next half hour - but nothing could rush it.

"Do you wanna answer that or should I?" Dick asked Ivy.

"I wasn't paying attention..." Ivy said with a distant tone of her alluring voice, going about her medical evaluation of Brian's body, touching near the lost right limb to feel its texture.

"He asked why you saved him..." Dick trailed. Pamela finally looked up into Brian's blue eyes.

"They are darker this time..., it runs in your family" She told Dick, the dark change - the shattering effect life in the name of  _Justice_ with Batman gave them. She had seen it in a rather disturbing pattern - and yet, no one challenged Batman's virtues of what  _'justice_ ' was, but hers? They damned infinitely.

But she went back to Brian and cupped his face. "I saved your life because I will always want your father to never be able to run away to what he has done to you and your brothers and maybe..." Ivy's thumb swept across his unmaimed cheek tenderly "Maybe you'll wake up as Dick has and free yourself from being a fleshy puppet - not that I care too much but for Dick's sake I thought I would give your young life the chance."

Brian listened quietly to her, watching her hands as they moved around his head. He nodded once, not really having much to say as he pondered over her words. That made him wonder what Batman was doing now, and where the hell he was. But the thoughts were immediately dismissed as he didn't want to think about it.

"You must still be tired and in pain..." Ivy whispered motherly, thinking of the flesh she wished her own womb could make as she touched Brian's face, "Would you like to go back to sleep?"

"No...I'll be alright." He answered, his eyes falling to where his arm would be if it were there.

"I can't fix that..." Ivy told Brian, her hand sliding from his face and she went to stand next to Dick. "If you were crafty enough, you would guilt Bruce into making arrangements for Brian to be augmented with a replacement..." Ivy moved her eyes from Dick, to look at the grass and crossed her arms at her ample chest "Before you severed ties forever..." She was trying to be sympathetic that the young man behind her was her lover's brother...compromise from both of them to make this work.

"You're right...I'll see what I can do. Thanks," Dick said noticing Ivy's effort. "The tech is there...it can be done. It worked for Cyborg." Ivy shook her head of wet hair and waved Dick away lightly.

"It's not my specialty, I can't say... just a suggestion" She retorted defensively, her slightly technophobic tendencies irritating her as he talked about it prolongedly with her.

"Well...thanks. Thanks for...everything..." Nightwing said sensing that he shouldn't push any further. Pamela traced her hand down his arm, looking between Brian and Dick one last time.

"I am going to check on my girls and Harleen..." She whispered to Dick - fingers trailing away from his arm while she walked away into the forest and left them alone.

Brian looked on as Ivy walked away. He looked at Dick and with a bit of a chuckle, he spoke. "You banged her didn't you?"

Dick shook his head at his brother. "Who the hell am I kidding, you're fine!" he said with a laugh. "We had a nice night."

"Yeah. Sure man. Nice night indeed." He laughed as Dick tried to present it to him like he was a little kid. He wouldn't take that kind of shit from anyone else, not even his own mother, but with his brother it was just fine. "And....I saw when you guys owned Owlman...Wish I had my phone....Then I could've put it on youtube or some shit..."

Dick rolled his eyes. "He got away in the end...he's still out there...still breathing. That's going to change though. Bruce is home with your mom right now. I assume he's trying to...delay the inevitable shit storm that is going to rain down when she finds out about...well everything."

Brian mentally shrugged because doing so physically would hurt like hell. "Well, he better have did a good job because I get the feeling that it won't be just any storm. It'll be a hurricane.."


	11. December 21th, 2014 - Part 1

_(A/N: From now on, dates will be used as chapter markers)_

**Day 5 - December 21th, 2014 : Mid Day - Around Noon**

Joseph and Grant were walking down the road that led to what was formerly "Gotham Central Park". Nowadays it looked more like it were somewhere else entirely, as if it were always just a random jungle in the middle of an urban landscape. As they walked, each of them began to inject themselves with the inhibitors. "Alright now Grant, you know what to do if it comes down to..." Joseph trailed, looking toward his son.

"Hell yes I do! What kind of question is that?" Grant asked, looking at his father questioningly. "You just put it in the--"

"Yes. You've got it then." Joseph interjected with a chuckle. "Just take caution, because for as much of a woman that she is, you still need to control yourself." Joseph chuckled again.

Grant smirked under his mask. As they neared the Sanctuary, Joseph noticed that lined up around the front of it were bombs. However, these weren't ordinary, these were top military grade. Only few people had access to weaponry like this, and it wouldn't be anyone from Gotham. In the specific formation in which they were set, Joseph realized, that he had to have been the one to set them. But why?

It was unlikely that anything he did in Gotham had to do with Ivy's Sanctuary did it? He slowed once they were much closer to the entrance where some were lying on the ground. He raised an arm to stop Grant from moving forward. He squatted down and inspected them.

In the position they were in as well as the condition, he knew that they were no longer functional, this most likely being the work of an EMP. Interesting. He stepped forward, with Grant following. They now stood directly in front of the sanctuary. The trees groaned and shook at their presence as if disgusted by them - a strange expression of nature unseen by either before. Leaves slowly fell from their high perches, landing on the ground softly.

Grant looked up at them with a narrow eye, not completely sure what they were dealing with. Joseph just looked straight ahead with his arms crossed. "Lex told us to pay you a visit." He called. The trees and all of the nature paused - eerily so. Whatever affect his words had, it was highly effective.

Poison Ivy's face soon appeared on one of the trees in a strange surfacing from the skin of bark. Somehow it managed to replicate her feminine features and bark-y resemblance to the bangs that decorated her face.

She scornfully looked at the both of them.

"Whatever you have to say can be said here..." Ivy's voice came out of the tree's side from her hard lips.

Grant's eyes widened a bit beneath the mask. So was this supposed to be what he meant by a lot of woman when he referred to her before? There was no way he was fucking a plant. That had to be crossing some sort of line somewhere.

Joseph stared back at the representation of her. "I've been simply told to deliver this message. Why haven't you done what you've agreed to?" He asked. Ivy delicately scoffed and looked down - she was bottling down a dose of fear. She had little be afraid of, not in her crusade for earth, not for the life she had or the power she wielded...but there were things that could be taken away from words alone. The guilt of a promise to Dick made her pause longer than she had intended to.

"I am reconsidering" Ivy finally said, guarding everything to the best of her ability.

"Reconsidering what?"

"I will find a way to give him back the Botulinum-chimera toxin." Ivy said shortly. "Is that all?"

"'Fraid that isn't one of your options." Ivy grunted quietly and they could see etched wood that made her small teeth lightly grit. She had no reply - conflicted. Dick promised a better way...

Joseph watched as the wood shifted to express her emotion. He remained without such emotion, keeping a straight face. He looked at Grant and gestured his head toward Ivy. Grant reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the small box. He stepped forward and raised it where she could see. "He's already held up his side of the bargain." Grant spoke aloud.

Ivy gasped aloud, her face cracking with fragility. Her smooth orbs stared directly at the box. An intimate part of herself was inside...breaking the moral codes of nature...manipulating it in such an alien way for a future with Dick she never would have possible.

"He...did it..." Ivy said shocked, beside herself so much so she couldn't hide the emotion from the two masked men at the border of her homeland.

"Hell yeah, "He did it."...What'd you expect? He did nothing?" Ivy glared to the man covered in silver armor and her face melted back into the trees.

Grant looked at Joseph. "So....This is Ivy then?" He asked with a bit of confusion. 

Joseph looked back with a smirk. "Nah, not really. Remember how you were informed about how she controls plant's n'shit..."

"I didn't think it'd be like this though." Grant rubbed his hand against the back of his head. The young man's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the parting of trees. Joseph walked forward, and Grant trailed behind, placing the small box back into the pocket where it was held.

As Joseph marched forward, Grant looked around. This was crazy, it felt like a million degrees warmer in here. He wouldn't sweat, though it was definitely noticeable. He half expected to see monkeys or something, but instead were squirrels and pigeons. This seemed to not make any sense at all.

As they walked deeper into the heart of Borneo, Joseph stopped walking and Grant bumped him slightly. The bump caused him to look away from the jungle to instead look forward and feast his eyes on the body that belonged to the famed "Poison Ivy". "Goddamn...." He muttered under his breath as he oogled at her.

Pamela felt the weight of their hideous stares in the heart of her own sanctuary. This was the land of her peace and peace for the girls, and the plants that lived in cohabitation. And now these men - Lex's disgusting grasp - spread itself through everything she worked to make. One deal with the devil and she felt everything could possibly crumble. She wanted to kill them, and Lex...she could - she could do it...

The flowers adorning her arm-wrapped vines ripened in deeper color while her rage kept forming murderous thoughts. Murder them all...but it was Dick's reasoning that bore light into her heart. Killing them would make the problem worse and guarantee true defeat. Which means the freedom that her rage gave her was a lie. She wasn't free, in her own home she was trapped - by men.

Dick and Brian, she had kissed both of them into slumber and hid them high among the trees as Harleen was - this was her secret and her burden - one kiss and they faded into unconsciousness. To touch her very skin could mean death if she willed, but none of her power amounted to anything when she stared at them.

Her rage was quickly turning to concern and worry - making her elegant red brow twitch. She turned away from them, Grant seeing more of her pale skinned form, the waves of luscious red and the colorful rainbow of petal life that lived in her locks.

" _What does Lex have to say?_ " Her voice cracked, the small five foot seven woman gave the men of over six feet her cold shoulder.

"He said that he's finished waiting on you, it's either you do as you promised and you get your birthday present." Grant spoke up, pulling the small box out again. "Or, it doesn't really end well for you."

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked, turning to look at the masked men again, one of her vines slowly slithering down her arm to form a flowery whip grasped in her hands.

Joseph looked at Grant with a glare that said 'shut up!'. His eyes went back to Ivy. "Lex simply wants for you to follow up with what you and he agreed on." Ivy shuttered, her emerald eyes scanned them and she looked away.

"I said I cannot do it...I will give him everything he gave me and he can keep  _it_ " Ivy hid her face behind the mass of her hair.

"Once again I say, he didn't give you that option." Joseph responded. He could clearly see that she didn't like what was being said, and he really didn't care. His stare was cold. Joseph watched as she attempted to whip him. Without much effort, he caught it with his right hand and used the vine to lightly yank her closer. He did so with enough force that she should stumble toward him, but not enough for her to fall.

Ivy gasped as her center of weight was shifted forward. With Ivy's frame being so fertile it also did not help give her any combative advantage and instead disadvantages - her chest also helping her stumble forward the pseudo plant goddess tumbled to them until the one that had threatened her with her egg grasped her arm. Pamela tried yanking away but the much larger man was far too strong...oh how she could have the forest itself swallow them whole - but she couldn't. Pamela did not back down as she stared up at the man holding her. She wouldn't let them take her spirit that was the earth's to have.

"Who are you?" Pamela asked them with the strength her feminine voice could have in this situation.

"Aww...You don't remember me?" Joseph asked with a bit of a snicker. "You may have heard of the Terminator...But for you, commonly Deathstroke." He finished. Grant and Joseph saw her face pale when she jerked her head to stare up at Joseph.

" _No...that's not possible... you're..._ " Unless this was something  _Lex_  did.

But that would mean Deathstroke was younger, and she wasn't stupid enough to believe that in this close of quarters she could do anything to defend herself against him. And Dick...Dick once again would be in peril - something she was quickly becoming resentful about. She needed him more than ever and he was bound to fail her.

Ivy's naturally green tinted eyes began to glisten as more of the picture was filling in about these men and just how underpowered she would be against them - now that she was in their literal clutch.

"Oh. So you do remember then?" Pamela flinched, unknowingly taking a step back but the jerk on her arm reminded her she was bound.

" _Stop this!_ " Pamela cracked a little more, the artistic nature beauty more and more frail. " _I have little girls here..._ " She whimpered.

Joseph chuckled. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything...But I can't speak for the Ravager here." He responded as he turned to Grant, who now turned to Ivy. He looked at the shaken nature beauty with a mixed expression of seriousness and yet softness, as he remembered that a sort of kindness was required when dealing with her.

"Stop taunting me..." Ivy's eyes watered. "What are my options?" She finally asked upfront.

"It's either you do as you were asked, and sweep Gotham, or...the Ravager here, will be the father of your child." Joseph remarked simply. Pamela nearly lurched right before them, instead she turned her head and put a hand to her ripe red lips.

The fear of years ago. A man and his experiments, and man using her body. The tease of reliving it again...

How far would Dick greedily expect of her? Be raped for the poverty stricken trash heaps of Gotham? Or would he have finally picked her? Would he turn this on himself and blame himself for the lives she supposedly took? The questions flashed so suddenly on an emotional level for Ivy that none of it was cognitively recognized - all she knew was that she felt alone and misery. And maybe this was the moment her image of Dick cracked. He was under her thumb - could do nothing and she was under theirs - could do nothing.

"Lex finally stooped that low?" Pamela growled at Deathstroke.

Joseph shrugged. "I guess so. He seems to mean _business_  this time." Pamela stared down, to the gloved hand holding her arm, her vision blurring with tears. Herself or Dick?

Maybe this was the way Harleen was, hardwired by a man for trouble - asking for it. Dick was constant trouble lately...constantly taking. He couldn't expect her to do this.

"I will give him Gotham" Ivy said, " _let go of me_ "

Grant looked at Joseph, who closed his eyes and shrugged. Grant then let go of the light grasp that he had on her arm. She pulled it away and stepped back, stroking the vines and skin that made up her freed arm. Her arms shielding her chest from them, sheltering her heart.

She stole a glance up, what may have looked like up to the sky to them was actually to Dick she had hidden among the highest tree tops stories high. He said there was a better way...if she really cared for this earth that she wouldn't drench it in all the wrong blood...

But she couldn't live on promises - he hadn't given her anything yet.

But she could be losing the one true key to her goal...it wasn't about love now, staring up at where he was she felt timid amongst all the layers of fear and disgust. As the earth gave her body up for Pamela...would it be of the cycle for her to do so for the greater agenda?

"I lied." Pamela wiped her eyes and stared at Ravager. "Give me the egg." she said holding out her hand and biting her lower lip. Grant reached into the pocket that was on the side of his belt and pulled out the small velvet case and reached it out to her. Pamela wiped her eyes again, staring at the clear fluid sphere and taking it for herself.

This choice wasn't about her, or Dick, it was for the earth. She stared at herself, eyes spilling tears faster while her mind tried to numb itself from what was happening.

"Do you have to stare?" She growled at them.

Grant turned his head to the side, back at the jungle landscape. Joseph scoffed, as if she actually had anything to hide at this point...He looked upward. They heard the rustle of grass and quickly after soft whimpering among her cries. Joseph was kind of unphased, meanwhile Grant actually cringed a little. This was really happening then, he didn't think that he'd ever have to go as far as....well, doing something like this. He tried to think of the positives. Ivy had the body and Lex had the money. Those were the only thoughts that bounced through his head.

Joseph however, now that he was looking up, squinted his eyes. Were those, bodies? Joseph pressed on the right side of his helmet to mute his voice from being heard on the outside. "Initiate infrared vision." He commanded, to which the AI immediately did so. Now he could see the heat signatures of 3 bodies that were different from what would normally be expected.

They were human, 2 male, and 1 female as directed by the AI's text box. One of the males were missing an entire arm and the female was warmer in the lower area. His eyes remained narrowed. One of those bodies looked familiar. "Zoom in on the second male body." His vision was naturally enhanced in a mildly jarring effect of seeing what he was directly looking at enlarge gradually - a slow zoom. He could see the body's fit tones of its V shape the scanners already telling him the male was post puberty and 5'10''. Small boxes that zipped and faded down the body so quickly that Joseph was left guessing they were helm calculations kept him quiet while it did its work over several seconds.

Highest probable match within the JL systems - which Lex gave him as a bounty gift - was Dick Grayson whose previous alias was Robin and current alias was Nightwing. A JL labeled drop down box on the left of his vision detailed Dick's physical achievements and recorded and estimated statistics. All of which were much lower than Joseph's current. A smirk formed under the mask.

So this was where he was lately. He snickered slightly to himself, now why would Ivy be trying to hide him...That was his question.

Ivy, who was laying on the grass with her upper half propped up looked at Ravager.

"Get it done" she said with a very deep sigh. Ravager was unbuckling and sliding off parts of his equipment, allowing to see the man that was going to do this to her. To her further disgust and dismay the rough featured face underneath the helm was young - younger than Dick. She closed her legs and glared. "I am getting raped by a  _boy_!" She hissed her insult, challenging his manhood - though his figure was large and built - his skin becoming more visible by the second.

Joseph looked down at her and couldn't help but begin to laugh. Grant looked at his father with a narrow eye before turning back to Ivy. His boots and pants were tossed to the side along with the rest of his equipment. He stepped forward and landed on his knees in front of her. "Now, I'd watch if I were you Ivy. I get the feeling that he'll try to play rough." Joseph called out between his laughs. Ivy pursed her lips, seeing the muscular body expectant in front of her.

"You're disgusting Slade" Ivy scorned him. But her shoulders shook, her cheeks feeling hotter for some reason and her body temperature rising. She looked away to wipe her eyes again.

Grant rolled his eyes at his father's remarks. He watched as Ivy began to heat up, her cheeks starting to redden. Well then, time to get to work he supposed. His hands went to her knees and causally separated them. He watched her shudder, his eyes flickered up at hers only for him to look away. He lunged his hips inward, putting it directly inside.

Ivy bit her lower lip harder and leaned her head away, arm to cover her eyes. A violation she had defended women from for so long...happening to her. She bawled once she her walls had been thoroughly invaded. This wasn't for Dick or for herself. This was for nature...The Green, Ivy's mind clung to that glimmer as hard as she could. She chased after the comforting whispers of nature, of her freer self.

In reaction of emotion poking past her search for peace, the second his genitals moved she lunged to slap Ravager with a tear stained hand. He let her hand fly across his face, not really feeling hurt in the least. It was the least he could do being that this was really happening. "Don't make this difficult....or more than it already is.." He muttered quietly.

"Fuck you,  _boy_!" Ivy whimpered as he pumped inside her again, legs squirming against his hips accidentally. He sighed, his hands resting on the ground beside her hips. Grant slowly began to quicken his pace, every time he went in, seemingly, the smell of flowers came out. It was almost intoxicating for the boy.

Ivy was centered around her misery - wanting to cry out to her lover who was above looming under her sleeping spell or for the earth. There was no saving her - desperate and shattering Pamela didn't think she could cry any harder... his body was so close to hers, stripped of her dignity. So angry she was in tears...how she could kill them all but unable due to invisible chains...

Joseph stood and looked at the ground with his arms crossed, though one hand on his forehead.  This was hysterical, he giggled as he watched the kind of awkward motions in his peripherals. Grant gradually had thrusted into the woman harder and quicker with a sigh. He felt an awkward pleasure as he did, one that he could not describe if he tried.

The minutes had passed until Ravager had what he wanted, feeling his breath on her skin. This was supposed to be for...Dick...this egg, this child. She was done protecting him. When Dick awoke things were going to change. Nausea waved up inside her feeling the man's seed take root in her. She slapped him again with a cry and trying to kick him off.

"You did it!  _You pig!_ " Ivy broke into nonsensical tears and rolled to the side, curling in on herself. Grant felt the hand crash into his face once again as he pulled out. A smooth sigh came from him as it was over. He stood and rolled his shoulders, and walked back to his armor.

Joseph also sighed as well, keeping in any further laughter that may have been contained within him. He patted Grant's shoulder. "I haven't had a laugh like that in a long time...Good Job boy." He congratulated, Grant shaking his arm off. Now he knew that he couldn't even escape this awkward air that he was breathing at this point, as he must now protect the child within her.

Grant began to put the pieces of his armor back on while Ivy continued to weep in the background. Joseph remained silent, he would leave his now former virgin son to break further news to her. Grant saw the look in his eyes and grimaced. Now he was going to be pushed further into the pit of her despair.

He stood with his arms crossed as he now had all of the pieces put together on himself as he waited for the nature beauty to stop or at least slow in her weeping. But her tears held for a long time, slowly she had managed to crawl over to a tree and hug it, clinging her body to it. Ivy could feel the seed lingering between her things and she glared at the man staying in her sanctuary.

"Get out!" She snapped.

He looked up at her. "I would if I could.." He responded. "But I can't. I've orders to remain here until the child is born.." He trailed, knowing that this would not be a favored response. A vine jolted out of the earth and would have pierced straight through his chest but the strength of his Nth armor made him fly back to a tree, the armor absorbing the impact both ways but still jostling his skull.

"WHAT!?" Ivy screeched in manic despair. "I WILL NOT HAVE MY RAPIST STAY IN MY OWN HOME!" 

He hit the tree with a grunt, sitting on one knee with his hand resting on the ground. He looked up at her with a loss for words. Ivy burrowed her face deeper into the comfort of her tree, listening to The Green talk to her. She looked away.

Pamela swore that one day she would have her revenge against Lex Luthor before his cancer killed him. Whatever way she could, Poison Ivy would make his life as miserable as possible.

******

**Day 5 - December 21th, 2014 : Evening - Around 5 PM**

"Hello?" Selina snapped her fingers in front of Bruce's face, not caring he was sitting in his chair before the super computer like a zombie. Her wrists jingled with rattling pearls, the deep plunge of her cleavage drizzled with gold coins and her winter, fur lined skirt rode up a bit when she sat on the computer in front of her man. "Where is Brian?" Selina took her winter heel and shoved it lightly onto his chest, trying to get his attention from his state...but he looked ... _handsome._ Me...owe... "...where's my son?" She flinched slightly at the bruise on her side that had formed thanks to Deathstroke.

Batman was finally forced to look away from the monitors when she sat in front of him. Once again, the man was hit with more difficult questions. He knew the last location of their son, yes, but that may not be the best to disclose at this time. However, he did know that saying nothing would be unacceptable and may lead her to think the worst. "Nightwing took him to get help." Selina stared at Bruce, leaning back on the large panel that was the keyboard of the supercomputer. Challengingly she tilted her head to the side, her tight tan colored leather skirt riding higher to show the skin of her thighs and the tight holding straps of her girdle belt hoisting the white nylons. She stared Bruce down and pressed harder on his chest with her heel.

"Jason has just passed and none of us are here to mourn him at all..." Selina tilted her head to the other side. "Dick, he was with  _Pamela._ " Selina remarked, her sharply done eyes slicing harder by the second. "Pamela the  _deathtrap_ , remember?" Catwoman asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

Bruce looked away from her with a sigh. He hated that he had to leave Brian with her, but he knew that Dick was there as well....That didn't help. Dick was now becoming unpredictable, however, from how he looked at it, he was sure that Nightwing would try to protect Brian. Yet, even that was still somehow unstable.

Selina stomped on Bruce's chest to summon an answer.

"Bruce!" Selina growled.

The Supercomputer behind him beeped and coming onto the large screen was the statuesque Diana of Themyscira glaring at Batman - her background metal and space of the Watchtower.

"Bruce!" Diana's mimicked in a nearly equally harsh tone but Diana's fierceness wasn't in sensual piercing eyes but the eyes of a honed godly warrior with a strict moral code and conviction. And all it was burrowing onto Bruce as Selina's sexual, see-through gaze stared him down. Diana looked down to see the back of Selina and the position she was in with Bruce, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Selina somehow felt it and scoffed, looking behind her up at the screen. Selina was busy, and Bruce was in need of answering some important questions.

"He's busy" Selina said.

"Justice League business." Diana curtly said without a skip or pause. These high and mighty types made Selina crawl inwardly. Selina stared longer at the large blow up of this woman's face. 

"Nothing is more important than a man's family and I do not care that you come from Olympus-"

"-Themyscira." Diana corrected and Selina clicked her tongue, standing and leaning forward on the keyboard.

"The damn sky, that's where you come from and either way you have your nose held so high you are looking down at all of us with the same level of arrogance."

"This is childish, what I need to say-"

"-Can wait." Selina said harder. "Is the world ending? No I don't think so. Leave a message,  _of Themyscira_ " Selina mocked and slammed on the keyboard, muting Diana who was speaking incessantly through it. "And let me tell you one final tip of advice.  _Miss Themyscira,_ if you are going to pang after my man and the father of my child - just remember you lost and all the gods in the sky can never give you his heart. See you soon Diana" Selina smiled and closed the call off completely.

Selina stood up proudly and dusted her hands off.

"How many years ha- Bruce?" Selina turned around to find the chair empty. She stared around the empty cave. "Bruce...?"  


	12. December 21th, 2014 - Part 2

**Day 5 - December 21th, 2014 : Evening - Around 9 PM**

Grant stood silently in between the trees. It was a seemingly forever lasting staring contest between himself and Ivy. No words uttered from either one, just silence. Grant didn't know what to say, or even what to do. If he were to walk around, he knew that either he'd get lost in this place, or that Ivy would end up beating the tar out of him as she mentioned that there were young girls here.

He noticed though, that as he continued in this staring contest, that she seemed to be, fading almost. In the sense that she visibly appeared to be getting more and more tired. He knew this to be probably part of the effects relating to her immune system's reaction to the egg. He wouldn't be able to do anything about this and because of that, he was forced to watch.

Pamela was gripping harder onto the vines hidden in the ground, guiding them straight to where Lex would resent the most: the wealthy of Gotham. She had so little to lose and he couldn't risk her now. Not now that she was his  _baby machine._  The redheaded nature beauty clutched the ridged bark a little harder and closed her eyes - the final push of her children to the surface. She had no means of seeing it, but her feeling of The Green allowed her to do this powerful act. She was here in the peace of her nature but as she was here Gotham was being clouded by odorless death.

"There..." Pamela said a little airy, pulling her hand out of the dirt. Her eyes fluttered and she started falling backward from her sitting position.

Grant looked over at her confused. His head only so slightly tipped to the side as he took a step forward. "What?" He asked without much emotion. But her eyes were closed and laid out on the ground she either was near unconscious or was so.

Up above Dick, Brian and Harleen were starting to stirr. Dick remembering only turning to look at Pamela when she called his name and his world turning black. He felt his surroundings, feeling no fear of being so high as a natural acrobat. In this hammock bed of flowers he turned his head around to see the other two forming a triangle shape with their hammocks with his.

He had given Harleen a concerned look before looking down over his hammock to understand what was happening. If he could see correctly...it looked like Ravager was standing over Pamela. He narrowed his eyes strongly, fumbling for his grappling hook.

"Brian, are you awake?" Dick asked his younger brother while he strategized - the whys or hows had to wait for now. But they would be asked.

Brian's eyes opened a little wider, they turned over toward Dick first, and then the trees that surrounded them. Well, this was unexpected. He wasn't really afraid of high places either. As far as he knew, Ivy basically said it was nap time and used 'her ways' to put him to sleep.

He looked down too and saw..The Ravager? Of all people? What did they miss?

"Yeah. I'm up." Dick tossed him his grappling gun.

"Just in case" Dick said with a slight trail of his thought, trying to give Brian a small smile in the middle of the grimness. Though his features hardened in deep thought and he turned the hammock over to free fall, clutching onto a thick branch several feet below and spinning under it to land on his feet on a branch below that.

The acrobat crossed a lot of lines, felt a lot of conflicted feelings but seeing Ivy as she was and Ravager as he was wasn't confusing to him. He had a lot to make up for, for Pamela.

He pulled out one of his few Wingdings he had left, tear gas. Maybe he should have gone for blood...but his hands could only slide over the explosive Wingdings.

Harleen woke up with the urgent need to pee. Her world had been black for so long, how long? She didn't know but she started laughing, putting her hand over to rub Joker's back.

"I feel like a teacup full of something that rhymes with tea! I wish I had a spout like you" She laughed louder and pressed down, feeling the squishy feeling of flowers and she opened her eyes. "Huh?" He wasn't there. And... "Oh n...o..." Harleen started to remember. Her whimpering growing louder. Dick below could hear it and tensed looking up.

Brian looked over at Harley. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to keep her quiet. She needed a distraction, or something. "Hey!" He semi-whispered over to her. "You see Ivy down there? and You see the Deathstroke looking guy? If you don't want him to do shit, shut up!" He spoke quickly. Harleen stared at him with tears coming down her blue eyes, her blonde hair matted and sticking out of head wrappings.

It was Red that took him away. But Red made her happy too...

She stared down, her face in a painful grimace.

"I don't know what I'ma do without..." Harleen trailed, seeping deeper into her darkness. The world was spinning and her emotions felt all laced with emptiness. Her hands held on the hammock tentatively.

Dick had lunged across several more branches but not down, his hands sliding more and more to his explosive Windings the longer his eyes held on Pamela and Ravager. His adrenaline kicked as Grayson lunged from branch to branch, using his eye to best guess which ones were above Ravager's range of hearing. His nimble body working and hoping Brian was still keeping Harleen quiet.

"I should kill myself" Harleen wept "Just fall and splat right now." She told the kid "And your arm's gone - that sucks"

Brian grimaced as she brought up his arm. He really didn't want to think about it right now. However, hopefully this quiet chatter with her would remain so. "Yeah...It does." He mumbled in response. "And...You shouldn't. After all, do you think that your Mister J would want you to?" He whispered. Harleen sniffled and looked into his eyes.

"Have ya ever been in love before? Like willing to do anything for them love?" She asked with a deep vulnerability before looking at his missing limb again "It's blown right off" She remarked on the side. "Really gone"

Brian shrugged at the question. He didn't really.

Dick stared at the scene one more time - he knew his chances but he knew he wouldn't allow himself to do anything else. Two gas pellets were in his other hand, without force he dropped them - watching them descend without the force of being thrown.

Harleen's eyes sparkled as Brian said no in not so many words.

"It takes you over, you want to do anything...be anything...for them...for  _him..._ " She pursed her lips and leaned forward to Brian, the weight of the hammock shifting dangerously. "He was so smart, a new thought everyday and always made me laugh" Harleen leaned forward with more intensity and maddening looks locked in her eyes.

Brian nodded slowly. He was understanding her feeling of admiration for the Joker. Brian himself had been taught his entire life that the Joker was the true definition of evil and insanity. But as of recently, Brian began to doubt the words of his Father, especially now. He noticed the way in which she was moving. He reached his arm out to her, the grappling gun at his side. "Careful there." Harleen huffed and cashed back on her hammock, making it swing violently back and forth - but Brian could see Ivy had made the vines holding them very strong. The only way she was going to die was if she was too dumb or wanted to, he felt secure in his hammock with enough moving and shifting space.

Harleen wept a little louder, staring up at the trees and the moonlight breaking through.

Grant stood watching Ivy silently. He started to kneel next to her when the smoke pellets dropped on his head. He flinched as they exploded, but thought quickly enough to roll away from that location.

Dick saw Ravager move but could not change where he was to fall, submerging into the tear gases he had to roll with the fall or break bones in his body - he had wanted to use Ravager to absorb the impact. The roll made him stick half way out of the gas cloud that was slowly expanding. Dick knew he had thirty seconds to take Ravager down or the cover would be gone. And honestly, if he couldn't take Ravager down in the first thirty seconds - the fight was already over.

Nightwing grit his teeth and submerged back in, shiving his Windings like claws between his fingers to jab at where he thorized Ravager's head and neck would be - the armor pointless to hit. Grant grabbed his wrist as it quickly came into view and tossed whoever it was attached to to the side. He stayed low to the ground. Batman? How did he get in here?

Pamela was waving in and out, exhausted with her revenge - but her fading vision knew what the gray gas in the air was. Dick was trying to get himself killed, and while her anger for him was real - her fear for his death was as well. She grunted a little and extended a hand out, the last of her conscious Green energy came from a vine the size of a tree trunk from the earth to slap Ravager's back. Whatever happened, Pamela didn't know as she passed out. Grant heard the ground tearing behind him and he turned to look over his shoulder, though instantly got the wind knocked out of him as the vine knocked him from his feet. He rolled on his side a bit, but used it to roll to his feet. Yet just as he did, the wingdings came into contact with his armor, both exploding on contact.

He grunted with pain from the initial explosion, then the tear gas taking effect. He put a hand to his face as his eyes burned.

Dick crashed into a tree, he could already feel a new bruise coming from that.  _Great._ And just when he was healing from the others. He coughed and crashed onto the grass, but he had no time to slow recovery. He rolled and spring kicked to his feet to ready himself.

Meanwhile Brian and Harleen were slowly descending as their hammocks were lowering by themselves. Harleen looked over the edge of her hammock to see the explosions and gas through mourning, tearful eyes. Brian looked over at her. "Hey! Stay up here." He admonished her, though, he couldn't help but look himself.

Nightwing rushed with perfect human form, lunging from a tree near the expanding gas field to enhance the force of his jump-punch, tazing gauntlet leading his heart pounding attack. It was as if he was seeing flashes of his past, where this fight felt like the right thing to do even when it came from his conflicted past with the plant goddess.

Grant kept and over his eyes as he heard the person jump from somewhere. He kept a hand in front of his head and used his free one to push the com in his ear. "Code SC!"

Dick's hand grazed into something, from the square shaped he could tell it was Ravager's palm. His hand grazed past to hit onto Ravager's armor - splitting his knuckle open with the impact of transferred energy. He hissed inwardly as he held his breath to prevent exposure from his own tear gas.

Seventeen seconds had passed, it was slipping.

Nightwing went for an urgent drop and spin kick to hit Ravager behind the knees.

Grant was sent stumbling back but managed to jump backward.

"Don't worry. It's Nightwing, you'll be fine." Joseph's voice rang back. Grant took this information and silently nodded as he was now out of the cloud of smoke. The sound of grass rustling behind him. He whipped his head around and saw a bandaged woman coming toward him, or flipping rather. "Leave Red alone!" was what he heard as one of her legs attempted to hit his head. He dodged and took a step to the side, keeping his eyes on both the cloud and the strange woman.

Dick heard Harleen's voice and grit his teeth.

"Stay out of this Harley!" Dick yelled from the cloud, grabbing for two more tear gas Windings and threw them out from the cloud. Harleen though, fumbled around with strange agility in her baggy clothes and while in her fist went to strike his armor, hitting it and hurting herself deeply as she felt something in her hand go crunch. Harley screamed.

Grant saw the projectiles and immediately moved out of the way. Meanwhile when the woman approached, he just watched her. As her small fist came into contact with his armored torso, he let it happen. He didn't move and she screamed. Placing his right hand on the right side of her head, he threw her aside.

Dick's face glistened - not able to see but hearing Harleen and knowing this cloud ambush was lost.

"Get Harley out of here and run!" Dick yelled, lunging around the tree he had ambushed from and leaping up the branches to do something evasive. Harleen crashed on the ground with a cough and she held her broken hand at her stomach.

"I don't feel so...ugg..." The nausea was coming, the sickness nausea - sick with sorrow. Missing him so much she wanted to vomit. Brian came swinging from almost nowhere using the grappling hook and kicked Grant across the face. Grant didn't really move once again as the impact wasn't that great, and Brian rolled to the ground not very far away.

He was immediately flooded with fatigue. Goddamn...He wasn't about to do that shit again. He put the grapple gun on his belt and ran over to Harley following Dick's orders. He grabbed Harley's arm. "Come on." The woman stood up, slowly seeing Ivy still laying on the ground now the cloud had nearly faded away.

Nightwing had jumped from branch to branch as fast as he could to round Grant, this time grabbing eggs from a nest on the way - stupid but what are you going to do? Right? And threw the eggs at Grant's face to distract him from Brian and Harley.

Brian quickly led Harley deeper into the Sanctuary. Meanwhile Grant flinched as he felt the yolk from an egg hit the back of his head. He turned and looked up at Nightwing with a look that said "Really?". Grant decided he had enough of this and pulled on of the SMGs from his side. Aiming up at where Nightwing was, he opened fire.

"Shit." Dick cussed as Ravager went for the gun. He dived behind the thick tree he was on to dodge the bullets flying past his left and right. "What are you doing with Ivy!?" Dick yelled around the tree at him.

"That isn't your business kid." He shouted back, his finger still held on the trigger of the SMG, just adjusting it to his location.

Nightwing strained himself as he struggled to wall climb the tree to a higher branch, the sides of his location being eaten away by a slew of bullets. In theory he could hide in the trees for a long time - but he couldn't do anything here either.

"Like hell it isn't!" Nightwing yelled, angrier than before. "What are you doing with her!?"

"My Job!" He yelled back, annoyed that he kept moving. However, as he continued firing, an object flew over his shoulder and arm to come into direct contact with the gun. When it made contact, the object, a small batarang, exploded, causing him to drop it.

Dick's stomach tightened as he knew it was now or never. He dived, but he was so high he'd need to roll with the drop again. Mid air he put a hand to his mask, begrudgingly.

"Batman! Get your ass here now!"

A voice came into Ravager's ear, it was his employer Lex Luthor.

"I have spoken with your father, the JL is sending Diana and  _ **Flash**  _to your location. Grab Ivy and leave immediately. Your father will meet you at the rendezvous vehicle" The man's voice hushed by sickness instructed.

Grant listened to Lex and nods silently. He bolted toward Ivy, snatching up his helmet along the way. He snatches up Ivy as well, holding her in his arms, he raced for the entrance.

Batman's voice could be heard in Nightwing's mask. "What's going on?"

"IVY!" Nightwing yelled, blood boiling while he ran after Ravager "Ravager's in Sanctuary and he's attempting to kidnap Ivy!" Dick yelled into his mic while his fit body propelled him to keep chasing after, his eyes holding onto the red locks waving at him. "IVY!" He yelled again, trying somehow to wake her.

"I'm on my way." Bruce barked through the coms.

Grant kept up his lead and noticed how a certain area of the entrance was cut open. He ran directly through it toward the van that was right there. Simultaneously as Nightwing was running, a foot met his face from the side. Nightwing coughed, panting as he crashed into a tree - using his arms to brace the impact. By instinct he rolled against the tree to create more distance from his new opponent. His eyes were wide as he stared at the exit forced out of the Sanctuary. He grabbed his last four explosive Wingdings, he couldn't throw them at Ravager - going to hurt Ivy more than him but he could throw them at his...Nightwing stared at the silver Deathstroke-esk armor and adjusted his stance, throwing one at the man. The side of Dick's mouth streamed with blood.

The wingding exploded in the air, the sound of bullets following along with it. Nightwing hit his lower lip as one of the sudden bullets pierced him on the right side of his chest and another grazed his left thigh.

He had no time for this! Dick hissed through everything and tried to run a long way around some trees to get out the cut out exit to the van before it could drive away. However, his attempt at escape was halted by Joseph. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't come along for this trip Boy Wonder." He sneered, heading out of it. As soon as he was out, the sound of bombs beeping could be heard coming from the exit.

Nightwing wanted to deny it, but that way of speech was too uncomfortably familiar. In his rage he threw his explosive Wingdings through the exit before lunging back, the cluster of explosions all happening in a loud bang in his ears and the wind blowing his hair around. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He spat out blood on the grass.

"This is Nightwing," He said unsure if Brian was picking up on the signal "I...lost Ivy ...and I think we have a...bigger problem...."

******

**Day 5 - December 21th, 2014 : Nighttime- Around 9 PM**

Batman drove down the streets of Gotham in a hurry. The Ravager is very unexpected. What was he to do with Ivy? Why was he even in Gotham? Bruce shook his head. Now Brian and Dick were in danger. Batman turned down the road to see that the entrance to the Sanctuary was completely exploded. His eyes widened.

He pressed a button to eject himself from the Batmobile and set it to autopilot out of the way of the Sanctuary. He slightly glided through the air before landing and running inside. He looked around but didn't see Brian or Dick anywhere.

He went further, in the distance he made out the figures of Diana and Barry standing over there. He continued to see Dick as well as Brian standing not too far away. Soon, he was nearer to them, Barry turning his head and noticing him. He touched Diana's shoulder.

Diana sluffed his hand off and with a powerful turn of her boots her long silky black hair spilled off her strong but womanly shoulders. Diana's blue eyes held on him with deep suspicion.

"Avoidant and not doing your job. Whatever work you have here it needs to be done quickly" Diana made it clear that he was not  _her_  Bruce. "Your poor ability to hold the task has put many at risk or to death" She used her face to gesture to the bat boys "So I hear. And the eco-terrois-"

" _She's not just a goddamn eco-terrorist_ " Nightwing said angrily in a low growl between his teeth. Diana turned to look at him with a high brow. Dick said nothing else, turning his back to her and walking a few steps away to collect himself. But Diana knew better, having to help an evacuation of a city wide poisoning caused by the villainess.

"The eco-terrorist that should have already been dealt with nearly killed what's left standing of Gotham." Diana finished unphased, back onto Bruce without mercy.

"Most of this was already being planned before I got here." Bruce replied back, never flinching.

"Well, we gotta put it plain and simple. You're obviously not getting the job done the way that it needs to be and the city is dying." Barry added. "If you can't do it, then you gotta go."

Bruce growled. "Stay out of this. I have it under control."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Your poor son is maimed." Diana said boldly and looked directly at Brian with her venusian gaze with concern so practiced that the expression nearly looked jaded. "Or, his son." She said with a cool control back at him. Dick perked up at this clue from Diana, Bruce would manage to squeeze out of his promise - wouldn't he?

"Brian is old enough to not need Bruce's permission to ask for surgery" Dick began, keeping his wet eyes hidden behind his mask, simmering with remorse with an icy surface. "He needs a limb replacement and you are the ones to get the job done"

Diana looked at Barry who gave a moderately approving shrug.

"It's not that easy" Diana said but Dick rolled his eyes.

"You're Diana, you clap your hands and it'll get done. Don't play dumb"

"Watch your tongue" Diana carefully warned and took a moment to look at Brian. "Is that what you want?"

Brian's eyes were solely focused on Bruce. His fist was balled. "What do you mean, 'His Son'?" Brian asked into the air, only partially to Diana as his eyes traveled to her.

"He's not our Father" Dick finally said it with a cold sting and glare at Bruce. Dick had to look away to wipe his eyes without drawing overt attention. Harleen came out of the bushes with a sappy sigh. Her eyes looked over at Batman.

"Do you have that gun...now?" She asked quietly.

Bruce glared at Dick as he blurted it out. Brian's eyes narrowed. It explained too well why he acted different. Why he couldn't ever answer the question "Where were you?" or "What happened?" because the imposing hypocrite didn't know.

He turned back to Diana with a sigh, his eyes falling to the ground in disappointment and sadness. "Yeah. If you'd do that I'd really appreciate it." He finally responded to her question. Diana continued to take charge.

She pointed harshly to Batman, so hard was her godly poke that he had to take step back to not fall - and it might have begun bruising under the armor.

"Do what you said you would do and get out. One more erroneous disaster like this and I will call a hearing of the League against your presence here." She warned with perfectly symmetrical features holding power over him.

Bruce narrowed his eyes once again when her hand came into contact with him. He was once again harshly reminded that this truly wasn't his dimension. It was nearly worse than actually losing Brian to see him and Dick in this state.

"I.." Dick paused slightly before speaking more confidently. "Want help finding Ivy." He told Diana and Barry. The Amazon again shared a look with Barry but continued holding the reins.

"Our top priority for her is her incarceration." The unspoken words telling Dick he was going to be in the way, and her expression was deeply judgmental  _'how could you love her?'_ it asked him.

Brian looked on at his brother, though not finding anything to say. He couldn't truly trust Ivy the way that he did, though grateful for what she had done for him. However, the fact still remained that she killed hundreds of people, innocent or not. Barry only silently shook his head. It was a shame to Diana to see the hopeful pupil of the Batfamily be drawn to one the city's worst criminal elements.

"Don't leave, we are not done." Diana said commandingly and looking at Bruce's back. Harley touched Diana's arm.

"She killed the man I love but I miss her..." She mumbled with tears.

"You are also going to be incarcerated and hopefully medicated. Maybe then you'll find some peace." Diana said, gently grabbing the woman's wrist and moving her said. "Batman." She sternly told him. Bruce stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Know I will be keeping an eye on you. Keep your hands off Batman's partner, I do not condone  _rape_." She said challengingly, recalling what she had seen on the Bat Computer monitor, Selina exposing her loins in skimpy garments to the wrong man.

Brian's eyes narrowed at him. The thoughts flooded in. This man, came into his home, basically professed to be his true father, and then on top of that raped his mother? Brian growled. He walked right over to Batman through a sort of series of stomps. Dick stopped him by forcing him back.

"He's trash, but we have other problems" Dick tried telling his younger brother.

Harleen tip toed over to Flash and poked one of his lightning bolt antenna on his helm. When she made it boing and flick she started crying hard and loudly, the Joker would have found that funny she thought.

Barry looked at her with a raised brow. What was her problem?

Brian meanwhile shook Dick off and kept walking. Batman stood and watched him. When close enough, and with his one good arm, Brian sent a jab right across Batman's face with all of his might. The impact could be heard along with a grunt from Bruce. Blood came from his lip. Brian stared coldly into the man's eyes, the silent boy remaining so as he turned and walked away. Dick rolled his shoulder, the pain in his thigh burning now that the adrenaline was waning, but the bullet in his chest was worse.

He looked at Brian and whispered, "I'm need to leave soon, if you want to talk about the arm and the options they have...you can radio me. I won't be gone long" Dick's jaws flexed as he clenched his teeth. He needed to find Ivy, he needed to get new gear and heal himself. Brian nodded.

Diana spoke to Barry after she got a message from the Watchtower.

"There are fifteen young girls that must have been held captive here. I am going to retrieve them" She nodded to Barry and walked further into the woods. Dick gave her one final jab with his eyes - her moral objectivism was such bullshit. Dick gave Brian a quick hug and rubbed his little brother's back, for now they were all they had.

Brian's head bowed when Dick hugged him. He was too numb to hug him back, his eyes threatening to mist over as they focused on the ground.

Barry nodded to Wonder Woman as she headed off. He watched the brothers with a sorrowful expression in a way. He clicked his tongue once and sat on the ground next to Harley cross legged.

Bruce in the meantime was already back in the Batmobile, he turned his head to look at his sons one last time before driving off, the Batmobile's engines roaring as he took off. 


	13. December 22nd, 2014 - Part 1

**Day 6 - December 22nd, 2014 : Midnight - Around 12 AM**

Joseph was now driving the van and navigating through Gotham to get to their next destination that lied on the other side of town. They were a long ways from Gotham central and were instead headed to Robinson. Grant on the other hand, rode in the back along with her so that she wouldn't be thrown around while she was unconscious as there weren't seats back there.

As he sat back there and just kinda held on to her, he felt the warmness of her. He looked back at her again, not even really sure how to feel. He just raped the woman, there was no other way to look at it. He shook his head and looked toward the front. "How long is it until we get there?" He asked, nearly shouting up there.

"10 minutes." Came the response from Joseph.

"You know, I would've appreciated if you actually helped out. Not that I needed it.." He spoke up, though not really liking the way that it sounded.

Joseph scoffed a bit. "And where are you right now?" He called back there. "Not in a Prison with Ivy. That's where. So you can keep quiet about me 'Not helping'." Joseph grumbled back annoyed.

Grant rolled his eyes, falling into silence as his father commanded. From the woman came a small groan and weakly her arm raised aimlessly into the air ahead of her to crash on the cold metal. Her fingers curled - Pamela plagued by delirium and exhaustion. She was hot, burning, and the whispers of earth were telling her terrible things...terrible things happening or happened in her home. Nightmares from the Green fog.

As she moved around, Grant slightly adjusted to where he wasn't necessarily holding her in his arms like before, but instead just let her lay on the bottom the the van while he held her arm to keep from rolling or sliding. Ivy couldn't see entirely clearly...she hadn't been this tired in...so long, she couldn't even hold the thought long enough to recall. But she was restless. Without much speed she tried sitting up, her other hand was oddly heavy but she moved the other hand to a wall...cold metal. Pamela crawled on her knees to the cold wall and pressed her body to it, she was burning like leaves in a wildfire.

But she was a mother - there were things greater than herself. The earth, the girls she promised to love and keep safe in Sanctuary. The trees and the bushes kept saying  _gone...gone...gone...taken...gone..._  Her girls... She...couldn't figure out where she was...but she'd follow the trail of sounds only her spirit's mind could hear.

" _My daughters..._ " Ivy whimpered, holding at the side of the van, she unaware of her surroundings. "My...I need to ....gone..." She whispered, leaning her head against the van's wall.

Grant watched the nature beauty toss and turn in silence. He heard and felt kind of sorry for her. He wouldn't know what to say or do really, he just patted her head. His hand dipped into the volumes of red and flowers, feeling some petals tickle his skin.

Ivy felt pressure and looked at it suddenly. Her brows furrowed when she stared at the man, falling from her position on her knees to the side of her hip with a sloppy grace, her figure giving an artistic twist to all her motions. She stared at him as if trying to focused very intently on him.

"I need your help, my girls have been robbed from their home...I can't stop hearing that they're gone" She asked the man, why was it so hot? Why was she so tired? What use was this?

Grant turned his head away from her to look back at the wall across from him in the van. "I can't." Ivy crawled over to the man, there was only one man who would could not be forced by her ways - but he wasn't that man, that dark cloaked man.

The woman straddled his hips and grabbed at his throat, though her touch was weaker than the slaps he had felt before. She leaned against him, glaring.

"You won't tell me you can't...I am the one with power...not you, not men" Ivy scorned the man but she shook her head to push away the wariness. Her words were hot against his face.

Grant looked up at her. "Look. I can't do anything okay? We're going somewhere else as your original home was....compromised." He responded with a lack of better words, her hands around his throat not even really starting to hinder his breathing. Ivy gripped the man's shoulders, leaning her head on one...her eyes almost drooping shut. Grant was graced with her entire being upon him and her hair touching his face.

She raised her head and wiped her flushed face.

"Nature can't be compromised..." Pamela lectured to him softly "It's wounded, but never lost..." She stared at him tenderly and held his face. "You can't remove nature from life...you'd have nothing left..." She whispered quietly.

He felt strangely as she pretty much lied on him. Her words were met with a nod. He knew what she said was true to an extent. "You're right on that I'll admit." He responded. Pamela's fingers slowly rapped against his jaw and lower cheeks. A tilt of her head made her locks bounce over her shoulder.

"Maybe...you'd help me find...Nightwing...?" She breathed in deeply. "He'd help me find my girls...he would always help me if he could..."

He perked up a bit as she mentioned Grayson. So he was the one. That explained why he asked. Now he in a way understood why Lex said not to kill the one she loved, because quite simply he was just that weak. He breathed quietly as she continued speaking, her breath on his neck. He shivered a bit though not because it was cold.

"I get the feeling that he will find us soon actually." He answered in response.

Pamela shook her head, the man didn't know him like she did. It was a frustrating mess of soupy thoughts and emotions. The girls, the yearning, the confusion.

"...I don't know if I can love him anymore...On his own...he's taken so much from me and never given. He isn't Batman, but without Batman he isn't successful as I thought he would be..." She told the man her concerns so he could understand.

"He isn't a man." Grant responded simply. "There's most likely reason why he didn't become Batman. He can't handle all of this now."

"Maybe I'll search for him when I've slept" Ivy said dismissively as she looked around confused and exhausted.

Grant nodded quietly. The van slowed to a stop. Joseph looked back at his son and could barely suppress a cackle. "We've arrived." He finally spoke as he got out of the van. Grant looked at the woman who was barely awake laying on him. "It's time to get out..." He spoke calmly.

Ivy stared at him, and looked at the exit. She crossed her arms at her chest.

"I think it'll be colder than the home I've built" Ivy remarked.

"It will be. But it takes some getting used to....." He thought quietly.Ivy reached out a hand to the exit to try to open it, the flowers of her hair growing slowly out and her arm. She grunted and it shot straight out the door - doing nothing but crashing and falling to the ground limply: the flowers beautifully colored and saturated.

"I..can't open it" Ivy wiped her face again.

Grant nodded and was about to reach out when it was opened for him by Joseph. He looked at his father. "Did you pack anything for her to be able to cover herself with?" He asked.

Joseph chuckled. "That bag over there, has blankets in it.." He responded as he walked away from the doors.

Grant reached for the bag and looked inside. Inside there was a black thick comforter as well as various smaller ones. He pulled it out and wrapped it around her shoulders. Pamela held onto the blanket and shut her eyes, she started drooping to the side as she passed back out.

Grant stood in the van and rolled his shoulders once. He lifted the woman and carried her out and into the park. The wind whistled through the trees as the cool winter air surrounded them. He walked to a tree and leaned her against it, while he himself sat down next to her. He reclined against it as well and looked to see that she held on to him. He shivered again and looked around.

Meanwhile Joseph closed the doors to the van and sat inside there. His helm showed a blue digital box mimicking the basic lines of an envelope. It flipped quickly to show the text Lex Luthor on it and a floating question of him to answer or decline.

"Answer." Joseph responded.

A profile shot of Lex Luthor showed up on a small square on the top right of his vision, as well as a speaker that indicated volume. The political man's practiced voice entered Joseph's ear.

"I can assume you are enjoying yourself and like the suit as well?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Good, Doctor Scofield and Lincoln along with myself put detail and...hm" He could practically hear the sick man smirking " _love_  into its design for someone of your reputation and ability. I was looking to see if you would be interested entering on my payroll long term? Owlman is going to be a dead lead - your debt was paid easily enough. Gotham will be mine by tomorrow."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Joseph answered.

"Good, call it a foolish ambition that has come and gone for too many times but it is my dying fantasy: I wish to kill the Justice League. Gotham was proof of the JL being able to be damaged - from the echos of Batman's failure will come the questions to the JL as a whole" Lex stopped himself, his voice hoarse for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Hmhm, excuse me - my ambition takes my mouth at times. More immediately it would be beneficial if you worked with Black Mask - the ghetto has been very lucrative for him as well as myself. We are looking to expand it. To all of Gotham."

"Alright. So where do I start?" He asked.

"Tomorrow I will be holding a speech within Gotham's town hall - Batman will be invited to come. Of course he will have to come to save his reputation. And when he's beside me, you're going to shoot me" Lex said with a clear tone. "Though I would be more appreciative if you did so non fatally." He chuckled.

"Noted."

"While the city and Justice League is on the lookout for you, you are going to detonate Wayne Tower. I rather enjoy pressing the Owlman angle. Makes local Gotham terrorism... _convenient_."

Joseph calculated and strategized this all in his head as Lex spoke, slowly nodding his head. "Okay."

"Money is never an issue, but for you time will be. I suggest you begin working on Wayne Tower's preparations soon. You will have eleven hours until I begin my speech and I  _expect_  you to have all the details set and completed before I say my first words. I will send you the materials you need near the city - give me a list and they will be there within two hours."

"Of course Sir." He responded.

"And one final thing" Lex said with a happy tone. "If you manage to shoot myself and Batman in one simultaneous hit I will pay you double for the rest of the year. I will make sure to cross him once on the stage - I hope you can meet the challenge."

Joseph snickered. "As long as I get to put a bullet in him, I will enjoy the challenge." He answered.

"Good." He heard a click and Lex's profile slowly faded from his digital vision.

Joseph nodded. He knew that he had to begin on writing the list and finding his location to stay now. He looked out to see his son still sitting against that tree. He chuckled once as he got out. He walked over to Grant, who looked up at him.

"Alright. I've received further orders from Lex, in which case, my services are going to be needed elsewhere." He spoke and tossed Grant the key to the van. Grant nodded.

"Farewell then." Grant responded. "Don't have too much fun.." He called as Joseph walked off.

******

**Day 6 - December 22nd, 2014 : Midnight - Around 12 AM**

Selina brushed her smooth leg out from the slit of her robe over Bruce's while they shared the bed. She could tell he was restless more so tonight than the nights before. Diana had told her that Brian was in the Watchtower, she wouldn't say why but Selina could live having some sort of answer. And so she rubbed her hand in a circular motion over Bruce's chest.

"It'll be okay...whatever it is...it'll be okay" Selina whispered into his shoulder and kissed it. She worshiped this man.

Bruce sighed in response as he looked at her. He didn't really have any words to say. It wasn't okay. He hadn't told her at all of Brian's current condition, physical or otherwise.

Selina continued to rub his chest after she maneuvered his arm to wrap around her. She looked at the tall shadow casted by a square divided rectangular window- seeing large specs of snow fall down the shadow as black dots. It was soothing to look at.

"I have been thinking. Before you came back...I wanted to take Brian to Metropolis. I thought maybe he'd be safer there. He wouldn't listen to me and was so stubborn on staying here. He must have gotten that from you, Gotham pride..." Selina sighed. "When he's done visiting the Justice League, I'd like you to try to speak to him." She wrinkled her nose, she found it odd that her son who wasn't a crime fighter was in the Watchtower but maybe there was something Bruce was trying to teach him? But... no. That couldn't be. He must have been struck with the toxin or maybe...well Selina didn't like those answers either.

She didn't want to think about it.

"Tell him to go to Metropolis where it's safer." An idea put her at ease. "He's not trying to join the crime fighting business now is he?" She pushed herself up to look down at him. "He's too old now and we agreed when he was younger it was too dangerous. I know he's his own man now but, he's so behind the curve compared to what the Robins would be - it would be terrible" Selina sighed, rubbing at her gold choker on her neck and laying back with Bruce. "Convince him to come to Metropolis..." She whispered while her manicured nails went back to tickling the skin of his chest.

Bruce nodded his head slowly and quietly. It was highly unlikely that Brian would listen to anything that he said at this point, much less listen to him attempt to follow up on the disagreement with his mother.

"Thank you Bruce" Selina smiled, thinking. "Brian must be trying to be a hero, runs in the blood too thick for my taste" She teased, smiling up and him and kissing his cheek. "I thought him being a businessman in Wayne Tower would be enough when he was younger" She sighed.

"Well..." Bruce finally spoke. "He was always the adventurous one.." He commented as he remembered Brian as a child. Selina sighed, her breath brushing his exposed skin.

"Adventure isn't fun here in Gotham. It's dreary..." Selina trailed.

"It isn't. But he didn't know that...Or, didn't  _want_ to..." Selina giggled and mounted on Bruce, her white pushup bra exposed by the deep V of her loosely tied pink silk robe. In the dim light the gold of her choker gleamed as well as the delightful sparkle in her eye. She teasingly scratched down his chest.

"If we weren't so worried about his future I'd taught him a few thieving tricks up my sleeve.  _That's adventure_ " She winked.

He looked up at her with a small smirk that formed on his face. "Maybe for you." His nose was nibbled on and she laughed again.

"And maybe for you too"

He chuckled, massaging her sides from her hips and upward, sure to be careful concerning the bruise on her right. Selina purred and laid on top of him, hugging around his neck. If she could meld with a soul - this would be it. She tried to bury herself deeper into him, but there was only so much they could bond - something always tore them apart, stopped them from being whole.

She kissed his neck and rubbed his cheek with hers as if she were a cat, smiling knowing he would catch that. When she pulled away to look down into his eyes she brushed aside his black hair and look into his blue orbs.

"You need to accept that you will make it through this Bruce, whatever life is giving you. You're so strong"

Bruce could only express a small soft smile. Behind that smile was guilt. Guilt that as of right now, he really wasn't. He wasn't as strong as he could be, as she needed for him to be. Before his thoughts could continue she pulled his head to her chest and held it, kissing the top of it.

"Stop it Bruce, I see the pain all over...no one can read you like I can remember?" She whispered into his hair. "Let it out..." She stroked his head. He held her in his arms and kissed at her chest. He just lied there holding her, she being the vessel through which the 'unshakeable Batman', let go.

Selina didn't keep track of the time, but she kept track of the sparse tears that touched her breasts and dripped down onto the pillow. She propped herself up on the back of the bed to help him be more comfortable with her, not letting go of his head.

"There you go sweetheart" Selina said it with so much love that she felt a soothing warmth coming from her own heart when she gave it to him. He held her and touched her, stroking her back, it brought to her what she could only describe as  _'dawn'_ inside of her. She loved this man.

His watch vibrated against her back and she breathed in deeply.

"Breathe Bruce..." She whispered, holding his wrist so he wouldn't look at it first. At first, he did, though he felt the watch vibrating against his skin. Yet, a few seconds passed and it vibrated again. As he exhaled she kissed him on his lips and moved her mouth to his ear.

"I will be in bed when you're ready to come back" her fingers delicately slipped from his wrist.

"Alright...." He responded, kissing her neck once more before he had gotten up. He pressed a button on his watch as his armor came back upon his body. It forwarded the call to the Bat-cave, though the voice call would still be accessible.

"Batman." He answered, speaking into the watch.

"Excuse me for calling so late - the medication causes insomnia despite how tired the sickly body can be" Lex lightly chuckled and clicked his mouth "But I was struck with the idea of you and I having an emergency meeting at Gotham Town Hall. This may not be your city per se, but it needs you  _you_ the symbol more than ever. I offer to come because my influence among them has grown a bit since the other Batman has been unfortunately absent and I am very aware that any Town Hall meeting would be incomplete without both of us - the people need both of us and I'd like to shift that back to  _Batman_  again."

Bruce thought about it for a moment. He knew that with recent events regarding Owlman as well as Ivy, their view of him had most definitely down shifted. They needed the hope to remain, and his appearance there may aid in doing so. "Alright then. When is it?"

"Eleven." Lex said sharply, "Would give me time to prepare, and you as well. I am also calling to offer help cleaning the mess Miss. Ivy has left and dispose of the toxic botany she had left in her selfish wake."

Bruce nodded. "Tomorrow at Eleven then. I'll be there."

"I would also suggest you attend Gordon's funeral tomorrow as well. Excuse me for prying, but you two were close...is not the case in your reality?"

"It was." He responded.

"Hm." Lex accepted. "The people will want words from you about him - considering you had missed the Bat-signal the first day of your arrival. He had, well, he had used it on your day of open return and you never showed." Lex's voice was more mournful and quiet. "The day before his passing..." He reminded.

Bruce remained quiet, unable to answer his question. It made Bruce's heart sink as he remembered what had happened the night of. He hadn't noticed, and that thought alone cut through him.

Lex waited a pause, the silence lingering. Lex smiled on his side of the line - letting the pause last longer than he should so the waves of silent pressure crushed Batman's heart. He finally ended it with a not so merciful sickly clearing of his throat.

"The headaches are at it again. I am going to excuse myself, goodnight Batman"

"Of course. Farewell Lex." Bruce replied as the call was ended. He still stood in his room, not actually having to go to the Bat-cave as expected. He looked over his shoulder to see Selina still laying there, but all she did was toss in bed a little. He sighed and walked back over to it, sitting down on the side of his bed.

A pair of hands tugged on his shoulders for him to lay back.

"Come get some sleep..." Selina whispered tiredly. He allowed himself to be pulled back and he lay there next to her.


	14. December 22nd, 2014 - Part 2

**Day 6 - December 22nd, 2014 : Morning - Around 10:30 AM**

Bruce was on his way to the center of remaining Gotham via the Bat-mobile. Lex' call regarding Gordon tore at his insides. He couldn't believe that he let himself get so distracted. Gordon's death may have very well been prevented if he had just been paying attention that night. That one night. He sighed as he nearing the Gotham City Hall.

His passenger seat came to life with a sparse cloud of lightly sparkling clouds. A smooth transition into existence they just as kindly eased away - dispersing to reveal the five foot seven magician's daughter  **Zatanna Zatara** sitting with her legs crossed up on the dashboard, black heels bejeweled with a few faux gemstones at the tips of her shoes. She looked over at him.

Bruce continued with his drive, not really turning his head. He knew she was there however. "Diana sent you?" He asked.

Zatana shook her head, recrossing her legs.

" _Sehtolc-tetniw!_ " She chanted quietly with a wave of her gloved hand, in another cloudy poof her clothes changed from her performance attire to mid women's fashion winter attire, she sighed and adjusted her blue scarf a little. "I was in the middle of a dress rehearsal when my deck called to me with you in mind. Turns out you're in a lot of trouble..." She frowned, knowing the truth of this Bruce. She cleared her throat and pulled her feet from the dashboard now that her fun was over, the entrance done. "Whatever you are about to do, I'm coming between The Hangman,  _and_ the Devil and Tower reversed - something terrible is bound to happen to you" She said with concern.

Bruce raised a brow under his cowl. He wasn't going to say anything as he didn't really believe in magic or superstition, thereby he continued driving.

Zatanna felt the cold shoulder and looked away unsure how to treat the not-not man who was once her childhood friend...and something else.

"The Hangman...it means you are deluding yourself." Zatanna told him with a whisper, playing with her hands awkwardly in her lap.

"Am I?" Bruce asked, deciding to humor her. He was rather desensitized to Zatanna, though, not personally. He was really desensitized to the entire Justice League in this dimension in general, she being a branch of it. The magician studied him and sighed.

"Don't be that way. You know what I'm saying isn't out to get you" She told him with a slight frown and unhappiness of her features.

Bruce nodded. "I'm sorry." He responded quietly, his own face keeping it's usual straight and near melancholy expression. She stared at him longer.

"You don't have to feel like a stranger to everyone. You're still the man who helped raise me...just another version of him" She tried giving him a smile, perhaps it was her background of fighting interdimensional demons and other creatures of the arcana that kept her moral compass from spinning on this. While not a full fledged member, Zatanna had heard enough paranoid whispers about Bruce. Well,  _this_  Bruce. But he was still the same man. Bruce chuckled a little and nodded once. It didn't really help with his viewpoint, but it was true.

He already knew the obvious statement that he was the same person, but he also knew the underlying feeling that was in everyone's hearts, whether they'd admit it or not: "They missed him." or well, their Bruce.

His presence here was wasn't really wanted due to the fact that in their minds, they may have simply felt that he was attempting to replace their own, which he understood wouldn't stand. His own dimension needed him, and he wasn't trying to use the fact that their Batman was missing to be an excuse. He did after all 'Owe' himself for helping against Superman, therefore he would return the favor by helping his Gotham, while on the search.

They were a block away from City Hall. Zatanna wasn't receptive to Bruce's chuckle - if anything it felt dismissive. But she let it go, staring out of the view of the car. Among the snowy steps of the City Hall was Lex Luthor behind a podium. She was skeptical of him, but it was undeniable that he was dying: the wariness of his entire face and he looked thinner in his suit than the last time she had laid eyes on him in person. He was still slimy - but many others seemed more convinced that he was changing while laying on his deathbed.

Lex Luthor was standing before a crowd of over a thousand citizens standing on the steps or the base before. The chill was getting to him more than usual, burying himself more under his coats and suits. Sickness made everything logistically more difficult - more strain to continue the same pace of his thoughts. There was a small trickle of fear that he might  _slip_  before all came complete.

He watched the Batmobile come like a living four wheeled shadow through the snowy streets up to the City Hall. Well, he and the entire crowd did. Lex smiled to welcome him when as he stepped out of the car the passenger door opened and he raised a brow. It took him a moment longer to realize the black haired, blue eyed woman in winter clothes and beanie headwear was Zatanna Zatara. He hid his narrowing expression to a cerebral experience of deep irritation. The erratic craft,  _magic_ , was an always disgusting variable to factor and in his sickly mind he had never thought this an outcome of Batman's allies - especially now of all times when the entire JL had lost faith in him.

His task was going to be far more irritating now...if young Joseph did not take Zatanna into account before firing his shot. Lex had nothing he could do now, the plan was already set into motion.

The man of Metropolis smiled and raised his arms out to beacon everyone back to him.

"The city of Gotham has always found comfort in the darkness - knowing that a shadow loomed to serve them justice. It is time for all of us to see that this shadow has returned - that  _Batman_ is among us again" Lex delivered eloquently and charismatically. The populace listened to him, turning their angry expressions into judgmental scowls instead.

Zatanna almost felt like she would be bludgeoned to death by the mood of Gotham's people and their eyes on Bruce. She was an entertainer, Lex was a speaker and politician - she didn't know if she would have any sway in Gotham. This was going to Bruce's problem to bare but her intuition told her the tarot was not speaking of this when it shared its concerns of something sinister.

Bruce's own eyes traveled over to the other people as he saw their reactions to his presence among them. They were upset, as they should be, he felt. He was still unsure as to how Owlman was able to somehow kill the Penguin while severely wounded. It only made him sense that there was some other presence here helping him, but he couldn't pinpoint who at this particular point.

Joseph, in the meantime as all of this was happening, was standing on a building that was three fourths of a mile away from the meeting downtown with a sniper-rifle. As it seemed, there was a new face that Lex didn't tell him about, the young magician Zatara. He was placing a silencer on his weapon so that it would take more time for the JL to scramble around when attempting to find him. He set into position and waited for the right moment.

Lex and the entire group of civilians watched Zatanna and Bruce cautiously scan the area yet say nothing. Their silence provoked a few people to start booing and one woman raised her political sign that read in big bold text ' _If you left you should have stayed gone!'_

Zatanna's stomach began twisting in a superstitious - wary ache. Her cards were never specific - only thematic. Meaning all interpretation was just that - interpretation. Her  _feelers_  knew something was coming but without further clues in the snow or from the group - she was simply standing there.

" _Say something_ " Zatanna whispered to Bruce, the boos starting to building in volume the longer Batman's presence taunted in its silence.

Bruce watched the boos of the crowd building. He knew that if he didn't say something right at this moment, it would only spiral further downhill. "I know that my absence from Gotham has had a major impact on the city. I understand that wasn't fair to its residents that the one figure that could strike fear into the hearts of its enemies and restore justice wasn't there to do it's job. And, because of this injustice that was plagued on all of you, I sincerely apologize to all of you." He spoke, knowing that for a city like this, that a simple 'Sorry' wouldn't suffice.

His gravely spoken words of atonement was outwardly twisting their faces further: they too knew that sorry wasn't enough.

Lex raised his hand, the weight of his limb heavier than ever before - shaking a little while it came to call everyone back. He leaned closer to the mic, squeezing his eyes for a moment to brace for the white spots in his vision.

"An apology will never bring back what has been lost, but it is a sign of promise. The man has a legacy with this city: this is his lifeblood. To ever leave Gotham or let it fall would be the end of all things he knows and loves. You, the people, feel your rage but hold dearly to his promise and let his actions be an everlasting journey to keeping that promise firm and true."

The political man held onto the podium as he walked around it, not letting his nurse-bot feed him fluids or shelter him while in front of a crowd: still too much pride for that yet. The populace of Gotham reached out to touch him, some holding his hand and passing it along as he struggled, panting, to go down the snow-drenched steps of the city hall.

Lex nodded his head seriously to Zatanna who frowned - he having denied her attempts to cure him via magic in the past. Lex, however, was very deliberate on how he took his steps and where. Coming before Batman, Bruce, Lex stared at him - forging an air that the audience watched. Lex's face was solemn, being the figure and living embodiment of Gotham's heart, the crowd watch him as an extension of their group mentality.

Lex hugged Bruce, taking a faxu feeble step to Bruce's left first to do so as to aline him, Zatanna and Bruce all for the perfect shot.  _Do it Joseph_  - Lex sent out in his mind.

Zatanna shook with the burning feeling of her nose as it was cut open somehow, feeling the wizzing force blow across her face and hair. The crowd screamed seconds later as her upper lip and nose began to become layered in blood, but they were not focused on her but rather Lex who coughed nearly in Bruce's ear as he felt a deep burning pain in his left shoulder, the back of his suit pooling with blood.

Zatanna stared at the wound and then to the direction of where the bullet came from.

 _"Dleihs_ " She changed, conjuring a transparent, waverly bubble around the entire crowd and the members of the JL. Panic was starting to erupt in loud screams and people trying to either flee or crowd Lex Luthor.

Bruce basically held Lex in his arms as the sick man was hit and wounded. Seeing as Zatanna shielded them, his eyes went to where the bullet was supposed to have come from. His eyes focused on a silvery figure standing on a building in the distance, putting the weapon on his back and vanishing. Bruce's eyes narrowed. He needed to get to the man who fired that gun, but he couldn't just leave Lex in this state.

Lex coughed and shook in Bruce's arms. He stared up at Batman with eyes narrowing in pain.

"Use Zatanna to go after them...I already called the JL" His watch beeped loudly with the distress signal. The crowed was in their faces and Zatanna raised her hands.

"Give him space!" She yelled at them, trying to help stabilize Lex. "I can teleport us to the building but we need to go, now before he's gone!" She warned Bruce. Blood dripped down her chin to her chest of the winter coat, making dark dots and streaks.

His eyes flickered around to nearly everywhere all at once before stopping on Zatanna. "Do it." He responded with a nod. Zatanna wiped her nose bridge with the back of her sleeve and grasped onto Batman's wrist, turning her head sharply to the building where the silver person.

 _"tropelet!_ " Their vision got sucked in a cloud, numbing their senses of pressure, heat, and location swiftly to have it return as they were surrounded by no one - on a concrete roof top. The man was already missing, Zatanna didn't hesitate to start running to the door that led to the stair case.

" _Report_ ," Diana's voice popped into Bruce's ear though his communication device.

Bruce followed Zatanna. "During the conference, a man in silver used a long ranged weapon to seemingly attempt to kill myself, Zatanna, and Lex, but was off. Me and Zatanna are investigating the location in which the man was, now." He responded.

"Follow him, I'm coming." Diana said curtly until she said one more thing with her voice of cutting composure "This is your one jurisdiction, keep it protected - Diana out." Zatanna was running quickly just ahead of Bruce to the best of her ability - her nose on fire to the point her eyes were watering - sniffling up her own blood and tasting it in her mouth. But rushing down the levels of the office building was proving bad.

"I can't hear him!" Zatanna hissed, throwing open the door to the next level of steps to keep going. Bruce on the other hand, stopped in his tracks. He thought of the fact that whoever this man was, may have had another means of traveling rather than simply on foot. However, Bruce hadn't seen that person before from what he could make out so he continued following.

Then something else crossed his mind. "Wait." He called as he slowed to a stop. Zatanna panted and hit the wall that cornered the stairs. She turned quickly up to him with wide eyes - adrenaline keeping her going.

"Now isn't the time! Just saying!"

"One of your Tarot cards depicted a 'tower'. That may be connected. Recently many death's had to do with Wayne Tower. He is likely headed there." He spoke quickly. The magician slowly nodded, wiping back some of her black locks from her sweating and bloody face. She grasped onto Bruce's wrist.

"When I see him, I'll freeze him - you capture him" She nodded again as they held eyes.  _'tropelet!_ ' The duo were stuck with further cold from the nip of fresh air as the stood in the center of what was left of Gotham's business district to the architecture of the Wayne's legacy and economic power. The sidewalks were empty, the underlying element of fear passing through the block. Zatanna looked left and right wiping her nose of the blood once again. "Where is he?" She asked Bruce. Bruce quickly looked around and his eyes turned up. Suddenly, the top of Wayne Tower completely exploded! The magician's daughter jumped ontop of him, shouting her words of magical incantation. In one moment they were before the roaring thunder of explosions and certain death, the next they were on the floor of Bruce's home, Zatanna on top of him and breathing heavily against his body.

Bruce sighed in relief as the scene changed completely. He wasn't expecting the explosion. His own breathing spiked for the moment though slowly calmed. He placed a hand on Zatanna's back in a way that was somehow a cross between a hug and a pat on the back. She was definitely right, there was no doubt about it. His eyes were up at the ceiling for a few more moments as he adjusted, before eventually falling down to the front door. Resting on his door knob was the cruel, reflective and forboding skeletal mask spray painted in black and chipped. He could feel its hollow eyes staring at him, and over its mouth was a well written note that simply said ' _Robinson Park'._

Zatanna sighed.

"I'm sorry...Bruce " She pulled her head up, a few drops of her blood falling on him and she awkwardly paused as her hands had accidentally slide down the metal outlined etching of the Batman's muscular body. She said nothing as she rolled off him and held her nose.

Bruce stood and walked to the door knob where the skull was hanging from. Taking it from the door, he held it in his hand. Robinson Park......Why here? He looked around. Nothing much was out of the ordinary. He walked further and looked down one of the halls to see an abundance of small green beads littering the floor. He took a step closer and bent down to study them.

They were Selina's, he remembered seeing these, and the fact that they were scattered in this manner meant that something must have happened to her. Kidnap. He pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet to activate the holographic screen. This time he used it to search through the house via the surveillance cameras. There was no one, not even Alfred here as of now.

He surveyed through footage regarding what happened within a half hour to forty minutes after he left. The tapes revealed men dressed in mail carrier clothing subduing and taking both Selina and Alfred away. They all left directly out of the front door, one of them staying behind to write the note that was left on the front door.

He growled, walking back to the room in which he came. He still held the black skull in his hand. Zatanna had summoned a rag in her hand and was holding it to her face. Her eyes held obvious confusion when she saw the mask. She pulled away the cloth, ignoring the large blood spot on it.

"What is that?" And more importantly, what were they going to do now? Everything passed terribly even with her intervention.

Bruce looked at her. He held the mask upward. "The Devil reversed."

******

**Day 6 - December 22nd, 2014 : Morning - Around 10:45 AM**

Grant at this point had walked back from the van. He went to search through and make mental note of everything that his father had packed into it. It seemed to be more than enough regarding his needs in this situation. He meanwhile made sure to keep Ivy within sight right underneath that first initial tree. He now stood right next to where she lay, his arms crossed as he thought. He debated on whether he should go further into the Park with her or not. However, for flexibility reasons, he just sat down next to her as he had before.

She was making small sounds that held no meaning, twisting and turning here and there. Her hands always slowed and her body calmed when her fingers brushed against the snowy grasses or against the bark she laid by.

"Come back to me..." Pamela whimpered to the unknown in her dreams.

Grant looked on at the nature goddess as she mumbled in her sleep. He could only assume that she was dreaming of her little paradise that was the sanctuary or perhaps even Grayson. He was somewhat unsure of what to make of Ivy really. After all, he had only ever really heard stories about her from different sources, his father being one of them.

They all made it seem like the only thing that she really cared about were plants. However, from the time that was spent so far, Grant was sure that 'caring about plants' was only really scratching the surface. The woman made it seem like they were her family....But...They were plants. He couldn't truly comprehend what they meant to her.

"Grant Wilson" A voice said in his ear: Doctor Scofield - the doctor that helped his father's suit. "Are you there?" She went on to ask.

"Yes I am."

"I am speaking with you on Mr. Luthor's behalf, he planned for us to speak. How is Ms. Isley? What are her current symptoms?"

"She is alive. Current symptoms are Delirium, exhaustion, reddening of the face, as well as increased body temperature."

"Hmmm." Doctor Scofield thought into his ear "She must be suffering from heat exhaustion and fever. Please disrobe Ms. Isley and ensure she is submerged in ice if she becomes far too hot to the touch. She will not experience hyperthermia as you or I will. She is...something beyond human in some ways"

Grant nodded, though she couldn't see it. "Affirmative." He responded. Grant slowly pulled the blanket from her body, once again nearly having to stop himself from staring.

"Good. Mr. Luthor has another assignment while you are on duty. You are to lay Ms. Isley in the open within the park, with an open skyline. Under the passenger seat of the van provided is a non-fatal placebo gun that is equipped with a psychological scope that invades the subconscious mind when looked into from the barrel end.

The events in Gotham and Ms. Isley's detection from the Watchtower will pull Wonder Woman's attention. The Placebo Gun is for her. As she attempts to retrieve Ms. Isley you are to draw the Amazon's attention and fire it at her. It will do nothing visually, but per Batman's notes it will drive her mad - into endless battle till she suffers cardiac arrest.

You will be killing the strongest member of the Justice League, your execution is must."

"Yes Maam." He responded as though he were a soldier.

"Good good" He could hear the woman's smile in her tone of voice. "In six minutes several men will be bringing two persons of Batman's interest. They are bait and do not need to be harmed. Soon after your father will be returning. As the Justice League comes to control Diana the two of you will be executing the Justice League. Your second target will be Green Lantern, using the Placebo Gun to fire into his face - he will believe himself blind and incapable of fighting. Your third target will be Flash as you kill him by whatever means you must.

Your father will dispatch Martian Manhunter and the two of you will disable Batman during the fight. You are to usurp the entire Justice League, Lex Luthor is hoping from his hospital bed you do well"

Grant needed to process this for a moment. These were the heroes that protected the entire earth, minus an unsavory member, and he was just assigned to destroy each of them. Granted, it seemed possible though would be of ridiculously high magnitude. "Yes Maam." The response sounded again.

"Scofield out" His line went dead, and Ivy dug her hand into the snow, pulling her lips in with an expression of sadness before her face relaxed in her long sleep. Grant inhaled through his nose, and out of his mouth. This was going to be a task that required all attention and skill possible. He sat up and lifted Ivy. He walked toward the center of the park where it was more open and placed her on the ground. Placing Ivy back on the ground, her body wiggled in his fleeting grasp one of her hands fumbled for his wrist to hold onto before it slipped away from her back, sleepily holding it to herself with another frightful whimper.

Grant was quick to move back to where the van was to grab the Placebo Gun from underneath the seat. His fingers felt a small indent, pressing down on it he could feel the floor under the seat pull back to reveal a square compartment the size of the seat's base. When he fumbled to pull the gun out he was privy to seeing a black weapon the size of his forearm that was accented with neon purple technology along its barrel and a scope attachment that's end was capped shaped with a kaleidoscope of colors coming from it in rapid succession.

Velcroed to the gun was a small canister of silverish liquid that had Lex Luthor's handwriting on it

' _For your father'_  The label simply said.

Grant took note of the canister and left it as it was. He took a few paces and stood behind one of the trees holding it, waiting for the plan to fall into motion. Ivy kept to herself as she lay in the snow and grass. Eventually from the sky the sight of Wonder Woman came down to land upon the winter landscape with power and might. The six foot tall woman slowly raised from her crouched position, streaks of straight black hair falling from her well shaped collar bones and shoulders that she had exposed in her combative gear. Her blue leggings showed off the strong flexion of her muscles when she turned to look down at Ivy, a hand at her ear.

"Wonder Woman reporting the successful pick up of Poison Ivy, will be returning to Gotham in ten minutes" Her hand slipped from her earpiece and the goddess infused woman began bending down to make first physical contact. Diana stopped inches from grasping Pamela's shoulder when a bullet was fired, with instinct and caution she raised one of her bracers to defend herself and in a swift turn saw Ravager - a frequent foe of the Teen Titans.

Diana instantly went for her sword, the Grecian blade glimmering off the sun's light.

"There is the peaceful option or the violent one" Diana told him sternly, lowering her stance.

Grant raised a brow under his mask as he fired the weapon. The Placebo Gun's rainbow coloring dome scope hastily sped up its color shifting qualities across its round surface and Diana stared at it as the trigger clicked and the dome froze perfectly - every line of color still in one exact mismatched and wild pattern. But the Amazon's hand the wielded the blade twitched.

For another moment she stared at the gun, swallowing Diana held her free hand at the side of her face with a deep growl. Her usually sharp blue eyes were glossed over and she raised her blade.

"You want war..." Diana threatened, but stared at all the trees around her. "I am Diana of Themyscira and I will give you war!" Her commanding female voice echoed out into the empty winter of the park and her blade was tossed mightily through the air to plunge itself into the thickest tree within sight, the tree nearly splitting in half with the strength of force. Diana took off, flying after her blade, charging the nearing opponent her mind saw: a field of soldiers ready to fight her in a final stand for everything.

The Amazon heaved up the tree several times her height and width, ripping it from the ground with such violence its roots could not follow after its body, snapping them off.

Ivy on the ground meanwhile cried out and held to herself tightly in shaking emotion.

Grant flinched as she flew off to attack the trees. However, he knew this to be his chance. He bolted over to where he placed Ivy and scooped her up. He felt her arms wrap around him as they retreated to the van.

"Everything's being ruined..." Ivy said up to him, coming back to this world weakly.

"Everything will be alright...." He mumbled down to her softly as he placed her into the back of the van. Ivy pursed her lips and stared at the man past her full hair. She sighed as her nude skin met the cold metal of the van.

"It's so hot everywhere" Ivy said, closing her eyes and leaning back, behind him he could hear the sound of a car pulling up - its lights on Ravager. Grant looked over his shoulder to see the car that Lex said would be arriving with people who were dear to Batman. He continued on with moving her, trying to make it as comfortable as possible, while at the same time moving quickly before Wonder Woman decided that the van was another of her enemies.

Pamela's hand went to Ravager's mask and she fluttered her lashes, concentrating through the heat and strain.

"He's...here, he'll help me...find them...go home..."

He looked at her for half second. "I have orders to keep you safe. He can't do that." Grant responded simply. He heard the familiar boom of a grapple gun come from behind him. He quickly turned his head and the rope wrapped around his neck. Grant almost gagged but he grabbed at the rope, only to be thrown from the back of the van to the tarmac outside. He was dragged along the ground. Then it stopped, and attempted to drive forward on top of him. Grant looked up and rolled out the way of the car, just barely making it, while gradually unraveling the string.

Dick's face was pumping with anger, skin flushed. His hand was holding tightly to the grappling gun and his thoughts swarmed calculations of him getting to Pamela. He shoved the gun into the wheel of the car, locking it in, and threw a man's shoe at the petal.

Nimbly he jumped out of the window, jumping over Ravager being dragged along again. Nightwing ran to the back of the van. He saw Ivy more disheveled than he'd ever seen her in his entire life. She looked terribly weak.

"I'm getting you out of here." Dick promised, lunging inside and quickly closing the van doors.

Ivy stared at Dick, following him walking to the front.

"I ...want you to...can you?"

Dick flinched for a fraction of a second. Her question softly speaking but jabbing enough into his psyche.

"I can do it." Dick said firmly, lunging into the driver's seat, and as he did, the driver's door opened. The silvery man that he saw the day before stood before him. "Leaving without saying goodbye? That hurts..." He taunted as he grabbed Grayson by his shoulder and threw him out. "I must say, I don't think I like the mailman get up." He sneered as he stood over him.

Dick's eyes brimmed with all the anger his soul could muster. The years of combat, the accomplishments, and he could not do the one thing that mattered to him most: keeping Ivy protected.

"Fuck  _you_ , Slade" Dick said, grabbing on a foot beside him with his stunning gauntlet. About a second passed as Joseph looked at Dick's hand on his leg. A foot swiftly bashed across the young man's face to send him rolling across the ground. Amiss all of this a tree over thirty feet tall flew over all of them to land with a slight earth shaking thud on the other side of the road - the Amazon's screaming in the distance - the forest being butchered.

Dick coughed up blood and glared at the man. He rubbed his mouth but felt a few of his teeth aching. Kicking jumping to his feet Dick braced himself for combat.

"I'm not leaving her" Dick said strongly.

"I don't have time for your sad love story boy. But, I do have time for this--" He responded as one of the Achilloron wraps came from his arm to wrap around Dick's upper arm. Dick had no calculative guess that this could have happened. He had known of this material, seeing once from a doctor who he thought died - she made it after all.

He spat more blood on the ground and tried to brace for impact of what Slade might do. The young man was yanked toward Joseph and a firm front kick to his chest brought him to the ground. With his other leg, an axe kick landed on his chest again to further break ribs. This was too perfect. Now the boy wonder was truly at his mercy, at long last!

Yet, it only saddened him to the effect that he couldn't kill the lad. It was rather obvious that he was who Lex was talking about. He growled, but lifted Dick up by his neck all the way up higher than himself.

Meanwhile, Grant had finally freed himself from the string and the car continually sped until it eventually exploded. He now was running back to the van. He needed to move her, and now. It was only a matter of time before others showed up. 


	15. December 22nd, 2014 - Part 3

Zatanna and Batman appeared in the middle of the park, the magician sighing as she closed her eyes to prepare more powerful magic. In her mind's eye she saw herself and Lex Luthor, focusing on his bullet wound.

' _Dnem'_  she whispered, letting magic weave the wound of her nose shut and surly Lex's shoulder wound. Ms. Zatara cleared her throat, feeling a new chill wave over her - healing magic more draining than many forms she practiced.

In the background they heard a woman's mad screaming and what sounded like earth quakes. Bruce's eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. He was unsure of what exactly was happening. "Head to the parking area of the park that is east of here, I'll go investigate the sounds." He spoke, pointing to the direction where the parking was.

Running, Zatanna give Bruce one last glance. The plot of all of this growing larger than her sinking suspicions told her. The lives lost in Gotham and what meant for Batman wasn't good. When the dust settled...

She pushed forward past the trees till the road came into view, seeing a black van and the silver person from before. She didn't take long to raise her hands when she noticed the man holding Dick hostage.

 _"Pots!"_ Zatanna yelled, the spell intended to hit the silver man but he had managed to toss Dick straight at her - the spell suspending Dick in the air before he impacted her. She growled in frustration to keep eyes on the assassin.

Suspended, Dick was powerless to warn Zatanna of the second assassin. Fear, anger, and anxiety forming a terrible pit in his system. Everything he feared for her was confirmed by a distant gunshot from the left and Dick's sudden fall from the sky. He rolled over, but already knew what he'd see. Zatanna falling to her knees with a hand at her throat and tears down her eyes. Dick's eyes stung with pain, scrambling to hold her throat.

"Heal yourself Zatanna!" Dick hissed down at her, blood seeping past his mailman gloves. "All you have to say is one goddamn word Zatanna!" He tried pull it out of her, holding to her eyes but her grasp on her throat was only getting weaker until she stopped moving.

Dick stared at her with despair, more of his blood dripping from his lips. Turning limply he saw Slade and Ravager. His body was shaking with broken bones and the bruise swelled on his back. He glared long and hard at Slade feeling a dark finality about this fight. Dick feeling everything earned in his life slipping away and Slade watching - enjoying all of it.

Ivy in the van saw the doors open and looked at the man with tears steaming down. The Green saying what she didn't want to hear. The heat slowly lowering, feeling some ability to think come to her again.

" _He can't help me..._ " Ivy sniffed and wiped at her own eyes. " _Can he?_ "

Grant looked back at her, a look of concern for her lightly washed through his eyes. "No...He can't....." He responded.

" _What am I supposed to do...? I can't think...I'm so tired...nothing is making any sense right now_ " Ivy stared at the man with her face painted.  _"It's so hot and it doesn't make sense_ " She pleaded again.

Grant turned his head back in front of him. "Just try to go back to sleep. I'll do what I can about the temperature.." He responded softly to her. He turned to his father who was just outside. Deathstroke stood there for only a moment longer, the grin under his mask as he stared the kid down visible in his eyes. Grayson shakily picked up Zatanna's corpse and ran back into the woods - to the screaming. Joseph walked after them, and Grant put the van into gear, and slowly pulled away from this particular parking area.

******

Batman finally managed to get to where the screaming was. It was...Diana? What was she doing? Entire trees were chopped at their stumps as Diana continued to mow down the once manicured nature of the park. Her face flushed with the rage and focus of her warrior ways.

"DIANA!!" He called out, running after her, though not even barely able to keep up with her as she flew between the trees. He didn't quite understand the reasoning to this. From the way that she brutally sliced through the trees, it were as though she were fighting her hardest. It were almost as if....That had to be it. But why? and How? He needed to somehow get her attention. But any actions he took were ignored, a tree tossed straight into the air with such speed the entire thing was shrinking in size by the fractions of seconds. Another tree she spin kicked to drag faster than a car down the park and splinter miles away.

Bruce stopped moving. He acknowledged that from his position, he wouldn't have the power to do anything. He instead pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet to make contact with the Watchtower.

"What's going down Batman?" Cyborg's voice answered.

"Diana is currently on a rampage in Robinson park. Where is Jon?" Bruce asked.

"Downtown Gotham. I'll contact him and give him your coordinates.." Victor responded.

"Alright, and quickly! Batman out." He finished, continuing to follow the woman. At the rate that she was going, it wouldn't be long before she ran out of forest. At that point the rest of the city may very well be in real danger.

******

Dick Grayson was doing his best to continue walking forward, holding his sore back straight - his breathing sharp with each intake as his ribs yelled at his nervous system. In his hands was a dear old friend of his, and in a van behind him was the woman he loved. He felt cloaked by nothing but failure. The best he could do now was report to...Batman, and let him know what he knew. There was a reason he was still alive. It was obvious he could have died several times over, but Slade never took it and he knew above all things Slade wanted him dead. He knew this because it was mutual.

Joseph slowly walked up next to him with his arms behind his back. "So...Where are you headed now Boy Wonder? Are you going to give your dad a call?" He asked, milking every bit of Grayson's misery.

Dick's eyes darkened, his head tilting just low enough for the shadows to fill more of his face. His black hair fluffing to hide his pretty boy eyes. He said nothing, but Joseph saw the muscles of his jaw flex with clenching stress. Nightwing continued walking and Joseph cackled.

"Are you going to cry? Please tell me you will. I want to record it." He spoke between laughs.

" _You have no fucking decency._ " Dick snapped at Joseph, breathing deeply and trying to keep going forward.  _Control yourself...it's what he wants..._  Dick told himself, over and over, but the thread holding him was so thin.

Joseph was honestly the happiest man in Gotham right now as he watched the boy's composure breaking. It almost brought a tear to his eye at how rich his expressions of sadness were. He wished that this moment could last for his entire lifetime. "Perhaps not, but at least I got the job done so far. You couldn't even do that. You know..I know why Ivy kept you hidden while I was there. You wouldn't even stand a chance....In fact, I'll recall to you what happened while you were put out if you'd like...?" He asked, knowing that there was going to be silence. "You know of the Ravager, do you not?" He asked yet another question, followed by another snicker. "We, in any case, I will say that he had some fun with Ivy...and you know what? She didn't even try to fight back. She must have en-" Dick yelled at Slade's face, not with words - pure emotion in his shout, a vein throbbing on his face and his eyes strained.   
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR LIES!" Dick commanded of the man, not willing to hear any more of it. He was unconscious, yes, but Ivy would never let anything like that happen.  _ **No.**_

Joseph laughed even louder. "It's always this way...The boy never wants to believe the truth of his woman until it is uncovered....However, if it were not true, then answer this. Why was he in her Sanctuary and still alive? He obviously didn't kill her." Joseph remarked, recalling that Nightwing had also attempted to battle Grant the day before as well.

"Damn you, Slade" Was all Dick said, shutting down every corner of his mind that was locked with rage and pity. He held Zatanna closer to his chest, her blood on his fake uniform shirt. Joseph could see the subtle twitches of misery on Dick's face.

"No. Damn  _her_ apparently. Since you couldn't do anything to save her either." Joseph responded, pointing at Zatanna. "This is something that I've wondered about you for so long Grayson. Why do you even try? It is very obvious that everything that you do fails. Try to be a hero, you lose. Try to find love, it's lost. Even being man enough to protect what you have is impossible for you to do on your own.  _Why? WHY do you still try??_ "

"It is clear you're not killing me." Dick said dryly. "Have your fun,  _leave_." The eldest bat child sounding so detached it was nearly as if he flipped a switch inside. He kept struggling forward, trying to deny all the questions Slade asked. The questions he was already asking himself.

Joseph chuckled. "Ah, but there is a method to the Madness dear boy. You just are too blind to see it..." The man continued with his taunt. "Your friend could have told you this if she weren't....speaking challenged." Joseph added.

He watched Dick's lower lip quiver and he turned his head away breathing deeply. Wonder Woman's yells and shouts were becoming dominant as they were nearing her and Batman who seemed to be watching her with his usual calculative glare.

Batman turned his head, his eyes widening to see Dick holding Zatanna in his arms, along with...The man in silver.

"Nightwing!" He called as he walked over swiftly, Deathstroke keeping neck to him with his arms behind his back, not caring that Batman approached. His eyes narrowed at the silver figure once before his eyes turned down to his 'son'. He looked broken. "What happened?"

Dick glared between Batman and Slade.

"Slade's younger, again, that's him." He said with all the damnation he could give that man's name. "I saved  _them_  from being taken, took the car...tried to get Ivy...and Zatanna got caught up in it..-"

"-And put simply that your son saved myself from capture. Poor Zatanna however, having to be sacrificed in the process." He responded with a click of his tongue with an obvious false sadness on his face.

Bruce looked at this man whom Dick claimed to be Deathstroke. It couldn't be...It was impossible. Yet, the voice...and the way in which he looked was so familiar....How? This was all too bizarre.....Unless. This must have been connected as well! Diana was acting out the contingency plan that he had set in place should the JL become corrupt or if something should happen. The tower's explosion, the death of the penguin.....This was a trap! Joseph smirked darkly under his mask as he watched Batman's wheels turning in his head. Bruce's fist quickly balled and Joseph caught his hand as one of those fists attempted to hit his face.

From the sky  ** _Martian Manhunter_**  and  ** _Green Lantern_**  descended, the green men seeing the mile length of forest park Diana had managed to already tear apart.

"Can she be reasoned with?" Martian Manhunter asked, to only realize seconds later Batman was engaging with an enemy. Slowly, their synergy sent Green Lantern to try to apprehend Wonder Woman while the cloaked Martian was making his way down to the conflict.

"Wonder Woman, you don't want to do this!" Green Lantern was yelling, trying to bubble her with his ring and sustain all the poundings he could before she shattered his willpower.

Dick's bloody mouth grimaced as he prepared himself to headbutt Slade while he was distracted with Bruce. Bruce attempted to somehow land a hit on Slade, but he was much faster than before and found a side kick come into contact with his chest, causing him to stumble back. "She can be if you go into her mind quick enough!" Bruce yelled out. Slade meanwhile felt Dick's head come into contact with his shoulder, and he tossed the boy to the side with the palm of his hand. At the same time, he used the other hand to pull out the canister and toss it up at Martian Manhunter as he flew down, pulling out a gun and shooting it once to free the nanites once it was close enough.. The canister shattered twice over as both Joseph and Martian Manhunter intended to break it: one with a bullet and one with his mind.

J'onn was not expecting the canister to contain the liquid that it did as the bullet shot pushed it out to splash on him. At first it tickled his skin, then suddenly it began to burn painfully. He phased out to reduce his physical density and even cloaked himself to hide while he calculate what was happening to him.

Hal Jordan, Bruce, and Dick saw several seconds later Martian Manhunter reappear in the air a screaming fiery being of a violent death. The flames had licked him head to toe making him a torch and his inhuman cries of death were disgusting and heart wrenching to hear for those who had known him for years.

Dick stared in complete disbelief, Zatanna's corpse laid over him while he was on the ground and so wounded it was a struggle to stand - but that sight sapped his will out of him.

Bruce also starred as Jon fell out of the sky and on fire. He looked back at Slade with a new anger on his face as now it seemed that Diana couldn't be stopped and that would ultimately lead to her death as well. He attempted to throw a punch at his head but it was dodged. Joseph instead grabbed Bruce attempted to shove the gun into his gut, though Bruce managed to awkwardly move to the left and the gun fired past him. A knee was dropped at Slade's side.

Nightwing came in with his escrima sticks, holding in the hissing pain of his torso when he went to deliver a blow to the back of Slade's head while Batman was busy with him from the front.

"I can't hold her!" Hal yelled, Diana sending another punch to the wall of the constructed bubble. It shattered and sent Green Lantern back. "Diana!" He yelled, desperately but she jumped into the air and flew off in a random direction. As if bad timing, Hawkgirl flew in behind him and he stared at her with a terrible expression of loss. The light colored redhead paused in the sky with him, her wings flapping.

"Cyborg said..."

"J'onn's down..." Hal whispered to her.

Grant fired one of his SMGs, knocking Hawkgirl out of the sky. Hal had reached out to grab her bullet riddled form, the Nth armor not protecting her entire body, but she fell faster than he reached out. The Green Lantern grasped his ring hand tightly, the ring glowing and his eyes illuminating the strength of his willpower - aiming his ring at Ravager. Grant on the other hand, already had the Placebo gun in his other hand and shot it directly at Green Lantern's face. Hal screamed, his free hand going to his eyes, the other shooting a green bolt terribly off, making random bits of snow, grass and dirt fly somewhere. He erratically shook in the air as sudden blindness took him.

Grant watched this and mercilessly aimed at Hal's head with his regular weapon and pulled the trigger, the Green Lantern also falling lifelessly out of the sky. Meanwhile, Barry zoomed in. He sees Wonder Woman flying in the distance still, and the other three still on the ground.

Through all three, Batman, Flash, and Nightwing's ears. "GUYS! You need to get out of there! There's no way for you to win this." Victor's voice sounded through their ears. Bruce looked at Dick who attempted to hit Deathstroke, only for the man to roll out of the way and nearly hit him instead. Dick almost twisted his ankle to sloppily avoid hitting Bruce. Dick spitting up more blood from his impacted mouth. He was swallowing his pride, the little part of it that existed. His heart screaming out for Ivy.

" _He's right._ " Dick whispered to Bruce, disgusted with himself. But he still held the best combat position his body could pull together, facing Slade. "Flash, obscure their vision" Dick took the reins of leadership among the three of them.

Barry nodded and sped around them, the dirt, grass, and snow, forming a light brown cloud in the air. Joseph stayed back, but threw an EMP grenade, the impact of the silver explosive on the ground caused a spark bubble out into a sphere that quickly included Nightwing, Batman, and Flash in its radius. Batman and Flash's ears were filled with white noise as the communication abilities in their comms went out.

Bruce growled. They needed to get out of here to better assess the situation as Deathstroke had a much higher advantage at this point. Barry on the other hand noticed as Deathstroke began on an approach toward the cloud that he had created. He switched to another gear and punched Slade right across the jaw while still keeping a perimeter around Batman and Nightwing. Joseph barreled back a few steps due to the force of the punch.

"FLASH!" Nightwing yelled to try to catch his attention. Joseph's vision buzzed to life with the JL data of the surviving trio, a red highlight showing Flash's necessity of sight in order to navigate his speed safely. Joseph squinted his eyes at it.  _Ah, so that's what it is._  He thought to himself as he slowly reached for behind his belt.

Flash meanwhile ran around them still before slowing down a bit. "What is it Nightwing?" He asked, his voice seemingly coming from all around them.

"Pull the pins of all his grenades, now!" Nightwing hissed at Barry, if Barry would cross this moral line - Slade would be removed from the picture entirely and this fight could still be theirs. Bruce looked at Nightwing with a wide eye. Barry stopped. "With you guys right here? Not the greatest idea.." He quickly looked to the open area that was cleared by "

Wonder Woman. "You guys need to get there! We need to get back to the Watchtower. He responded.

Dick growled as he watched Slade's hands fumble behind him, fumbling through his own utility belt he pulled out his explosive Wingdings.  _Fine, I'll do it myself_  - his mind dominated by rage aimed his projectiles for Slade's explosives, throwing them and in one painful motion trying to shove Barry back. Bruce watched as the wingdings flew from his hands before he could stop him. However, the Wingdings flew rather slowly, giving Slade enough time to jump to the side.

Joseph quickly threw the flash grenade toward the three of them, Batman seeing this and throwing his cape in front of his face. A bright white explosion occurred. Dick was completely exposed, his mask still in the pocket of his uniform - his eyes taken out by the explosion. It wasn't the worst of his pains, the healing bullet wounds from the day before, the broken ribs and bruises across his body far stronger. He squeezed his eyes as hard as he could.

"Flash, get away!" Nightwing yelled, his left leg wobbling - the bullet wounded thigh starting to quake. Barry, at the last moment, seeing the bomb leave from Slade's hand managed to escape it without exerting himself too much. Barry knew that this battle was getting a bit pointless at this point. He grabbed Nightwing and Batman's wrists and swiftly dragged them over to the other area. He hoped that Cyborg would catch on soon. Suddenly, bullets whistled through the air. A few missed Dick and Batman, who stretched out his cape again to cover Nightwing.

Barry on the other hand zipped away and looked to see the Ravager sitting up in a tree and firing at them. In a hurry, he moved faster than even Ravager's eyes could register and knocked him out of the tree. Joseph got closer as he attempted to run over to where they were, firing his own semi-automatic rifle, one or two nailing Bruce's right bicep. Barry now stood on the other side of Nightwing.

Joseph jumped and used the jet-pack to bounce him forward, having a dagger in his other hand.  Bruce turned to brace against it and at the last second, they vanished. Joseph nearly slashed and crashed into Batman, but landed instead where Nightwing's head would have been if he were still there. He growled. He was too close. Everything had been going so well too. He placed the gun on his back.

Grant, now having gotten up from the ground, walked over to Joseph. "They got away.." He grumbled.

 **"Well that's obvious!!"** Joseph barked at Grant. "Go secure Ivy..." He finished, Grant bolting back of for where the van was parked.

**" _Shit!_ "**


	16. December 22nd, 2014 - Part 4

**_Day 6 - December 22nd, 2014 : Late Morning - Around 11 AM (Watchtower)_ **

Nightwing crashed hard on the floor of the satellite, his hands curling tightly and his hair hiding his face, deeply breathing and coughing blood. He entirely ignored Batman and Barry behind him as he pleadingly stared up at Cyborg at the expansive holographic screens and giant technological keyboards.

"You have to find Ivy! Thirty paces east.  _Look for her!_ " He coughed more, leaving his lips glistening with his red fluids. "A black van!" Nighting continued exclaiming.

"What? Ivy? Why Ivy?" Victor asked confused, bending down to help his old friend up. Dick slapped away his hand.

"I will explain everything  _later_. I need her safe,  _now_. Before it's too late! Vic!" Dick fell further to his elbows and knees on the ground - feeling a teetering sense of consciousness in the midst of bloodloss internally and externally. Cyborg looked at Dick and shrugged his shoulders, turning back to where he was surveilling things from before.

He followed Dick's directions. "I don't see any Black vans there man." He responded, searching even around that general area and still not seeing anything of the sort.

" _No..ooo"_ Dick shuttered, staring up at the screens with blurry vision. " _She needs...m_ -" His body slumped over to the side, finally having passed out from the mass of his injuries. Victor lifter him over his shoulder. "It'll be alright Dick.." He mumbled, patting him on the back as he walked down a hallway.

Bruce placed a hand on his right arm, rolling the shoulder a bit though not really caring much about the bullets that were lodged in it at this given time. He looked at the Flash.

"That was way too close." Bruce spoke up. Barry remained quiet a hand at his jaw as he sighed. Bruce's com must have reactivated shortly as a beep came into his ear.

 _'Call from Batcave, user: Selina Kyle'_  a robotic voice said into his ear.

Bruce sighed, pushing the button to answer it. "Batman." He answered.

"Bruce, what's going on? Alfred and I were kidnapped and we have no idea by who or what the hell is going on. Dick came out of the blue and we got home. What is going on? Where are you? Gotham is burning and it's  _mass_ panic" Her voice spoke to him somewhere between confused and stern - a shaky authoritarian voice.

"I am currently at the Watchtower. You were supposed to be kidnapped by Black Mask, whom I suspect to have hired both the Ravager and Deathstroke to take out members of the league. There've been casualties..." He trailed.

Barry looked up at Bruce and slowly shook his head, walking to the computer area himself and typing quickly.

Selina gasped into the mic of the Batcave.

"We can't stay here.  _Deathstroke!_?" She emphasised with shock. "I want into the Watchtower, I need to see Brian. Is he safe?"

Bruce froze a bit, unsure of Brian's exact condition. He breathed sharply. "He is alright as of right now."

"I am not having it Bruce!" He heard her slam her hand on the keyboard. "I  _almost_ died, the league is being  _murdered_ , Gotham is in  _shambles_.  _I. Will. See. My. Goddamn. Son_.  _Bruce_ "

Bruce grimaced, he knew that if he did, then it would not end well. However, at the same time, if he didn't do it now, then it may very well be even worse. He breathed sharply. "Alright. Get Alfred into the Bat-cave, you'll be up in a few minutes." He answered.

"I'm not staying in this house another night. And you shouldn't expect Alfred too" Selina went on with her demands, her tone a little less sharp as she begun to get what she wanted.

He listened quietly as he knew that it'd probably make her feel better, his own mic off as he told Barry. Within a few moments, Brian and Victor came walking down the hallway. The area where Brian's other arm was is now bandaged up. He looked up there to now see Batman and Barry. Then, lying along the ground before him were members of the Justice League that he in a way grew up with. His eyes widened and he turned to Cyborg with a questioning look in his eye, only for Victor to shake his head.

Brian's scowl turned back up at Bruce, who didn't look back at him. Right then, Selina and Alfred were beamed aboard the Watchtower.

Selina frowned just a little as she put a hand to her stomach - the molecular movement making her more nasious than it had before. She shook it off, quickly smelling the scent of blood and opened her eyes to scream a quick pitch of shock and jump back in her heels to stare down at those who lay dead in brutal massacre - she could not even figure out who or  _what_  the scattered ash pile used to be.

"My  _god._ " Selina said with such a loss of words or comprehension. Bruce saying it and actually seeing it was...and Zatanna was among them, the woman who saved her life. If their sight was not enough of a blow to her mind, her eyes traveled up Batman's body to see his bleeding bullet wounds and then she looked over to see her son simply standing among all of it. She began breathing faster, every calculation of how he could be  _here_  within the Watchtower coming to dead ends faster than she could think them. " _B-Brian_  you shouldn't be  _here_ " Selina choked, feeling sicker.

Bruce kept turned to the computers, not looking to see the inevitable second gasp and possible scream. Alfred looked down at the league members as well with wide opened eyes, a hand covering his mouth.

Brian looked up to his mother, her voice making the young man's eyes begin to mist a bit, though he kept strong. He stood and turned toward her, though not having anything to say. Cyborg cringed and decided to go back to the room to keep an eye on Nightwing.

Selina screamed even louder the moment glinting silver came into her eyes - her son's arm. She held her chest and screamed a third time, gasping and her eyes tearing up: revulsed, scared, uncertain, lost - her entire perception of things was dying in an implosion.

" _Br-brian_ " Selina stuttered, running over and touching the bandaged, metal...limb. "Wh-at-wha" She felt like she was suffocating. " _BRUCE!?_  Goddamn it what is going on!? Someone tell me NOW!" She started yelling to every man in the room, grabbing her gold, jaded etched jewelry off her neck and throwing it at Batman's back. "Goddamn fucker tell me what the  _hell_  is going on!" She demanded feveriously. Her jewelry striking Batman's back and thudding to the floor.

Bruce felt the impact and remained silent. Brian grabbed his mother's shoulder with his left arm.  "Mom.....I'm sorry....." He spoke quietly, a tear falling down his face. "But there's something that you have to know.."

" _No_ " Selina told her son and raised a finger. " _No_  there should be nothing to tell  _me_  because  _promises_ -" She turned her eyes back on Bruce, throwing swords into his back "were made before you were even born! You have  _nothing_  to tell me!" Selina then grabbed her faux chain bracelet and threw it at Bruce "LOOK AT ME!" her jewelry scattering everywhere on the bloody Watchtower floor. "LOOK AT MEEE!" She yelled at him, becoming more hysterical and uncertain by the passing second.

Bruce turned his head and looked at her. He saw the rage and pain that was cast at him from her. He sighed and looked back. Selina stared at him, the time passing between the two of them. Her soulmate - the man she loved more than any lover, than anything. And the last 18 years he kept deception from  _her._  She bared him everything, he professed his love, his devotion and he promised truth. How could she accept 18 years of lies? Especially from the man she put everything else under? 18 years of lies from the boy she birthed, lies everywhere and she was the fool in love with Bruce so much...

It cycled in her mind so harshly. Selina's legs buckled and she fell to her knees, bent over and crying into her hands unable to speak or think anymore.

Bruce watched Selina as she broke down and cried. His face remained as stone, but his eyes and heart had fallen even further. He was afraid of this from the beginning. This precise moment. The true sadness in finding out about Brian, and himself. The man was ashamed to say the very least. He watched on silently as she continued on.

Brian on the other hand stared at his mother who cried at his side. He sank to his knees right alongside her. He was afraid to move, afraid to speak, fearing that it may set something off. But, with what he knew, he couldn't just let that lie drag on. Brian wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders, not caring if she should attempt to pull away.

" _I told you to leave! I told you_!" Selina wept, grabbing onto her hair. He gripped on to her tighter.

"I know....I know you did..I'm sorry....." He grimaced, trying to find some way to comfort her. She lay limp in his arms, unconscious. The boy stayed there with her, his head falling to her chest just outside of where her heart was. Brian hadn't ever seen his mother like this before, it broke him. He couldn't even really think straight. His tears came into contact with her skin, nearly flooding out. He didn't cry out, he didn't move, didn't blink really. He just lay there, listening to his mother's heart, feeling her breathing, making sure that she was still alive. The beats were loud and fast in his ear, though gradually slowing down. His eyes widened a little, he was scared. He looked up to see Alfred standing beside him.

"Come now. We need to get her to the medical area." Alfred, responded gently, placing a hand on Brian's shoulder. He nodded and slowly lifted his mother into his arms, his eyes on Selina's face.  _'I'm sorry.....I'm so, so sorry....'_  He mouthed as he and Alfred walked off.

Bruce watched and cupped a hand at his forehead. All of a sudden, a hard punch was thrown at his bicep, causing him to flinch from the pain. He looked to see Barry look at him with narrow eyes. Bruce held his arm. "You deserved that." Barry said coldly.

Bruce didn't even keep his gaze on the Flash, instead he just went back to the computers, though not even really doing anything, but really just taking a moment of silence. But there was no peace among the chaos.

The Watchtower screens lit up as Kara's voice picked up on the speakers around the mission room floor. The screens pinpointed the location of the frequency to be coming from Yonkers, New York. The young woman was panting heavily.

"Hello can anyone from the Watchtower hear me?" She asked urgently. "Someone please respond"

"This is the Flash." Barry called out.

"Wonder Woman is going mad! She's blowing up everything! Warkiller is fighting her an-" Kara cried out into her com, her voice coming loudly through the Watchtower - carrying her fear and shock. "Wha-" Kara had begun till her voice was cut off.

" ** _Achilles_** " a man's strong voice took hold of the feed. He spoke with similar haughty control as Wonder Woman herself. The godly king of Themyscira continued coldly, "Diana is dead. I had to put her down."

Barry grimaced. The league members were being taken down so fast, even the fastest man alive couldn't believe it. He wished that it hadn't had to come to her death, and Achilles being as strong as he is, probably could have just knocked her out. Though, he knew the high and mighty godly types. "Well....Thank you Achilles. Your service to the league is appreciated.." He responded, really sounding brought down by the news.

Achilles cleared his throat into the com.

"Your people will need resources to divert into cleaning this city. I will...take my queen to her home and resting place..." The king of Themyscira trailed, his voice more sorrow stricken than his initial statement. "Here." he said bluntly and  ** _Kara_** was crying into the com now.

"There are so many dead and ...and Diana!" Kara kept crying.

"It's alright....Remain calm Kara, everything will be fine.." Bruce responded.

"I...have to help  ** _Connor_**. Some help would be nice..." Kara breathed heavily into the com "Kara out." And the link cut off with the screens blinked slowly at the last known location of the signal.

The Flash sighed as the monitors cut off. Bruce shook his head. "I'm going to the ground to help there. You stay here. I can't have you going somewhere else to fuck something up..." Barry spoke coldly as he went over to the teleporter. "I am trusting you to watch over the Watchtower, Batman. Don't make me regret it." Barry spoke with harsh eyes as Batman walked over to the panel.

Batman pressed a few buttons on the panel and sent Barry to Yonkers. After Barry was teleported, the Watchtower was held in complete silence. Everything seemed to be falling around him. Gotham, the Justice League's trust in him, and his family. It was turning into his own dimension, and quickly. No. He promised himself that if he had the chance, he wouldn't let it happen again. He was now to be strictly for missions relating to himself in the event that something else relating to him will be compromised any further.

******

**_Day 6 - December 22nd, 2014 : Midday - Around 12 PM (Watchtower)_ **

Brian stood in the medical bay between his unconscious mother and brother with his arms crossed. His eyes were more focused on Selina as Cyborg did an examination. He was on edge, worried about her condition. If he lost her because of Batman so help him....

"How is she?" He asked quickly. Victor looked up. "I don't know....Her heart rate is at a steady decrease... Whatever happened in there must have really taken it out of her." He responded. Brian cringed.

Victor took a scanner from a table that he had brought in her and went across Selina with it. "Hm...That's weird. Her hormone levels are through the roof right now.." Cyborg mused.

"Hormone levels? What do you mean?" Brian asked with confused look on his face. Victor looked at him and Alfred. "From the levels that they are, this had to be going on a couple days. And uh...." He looked back down at the scanner. "There seems to be a  _chemical_  difference as well..."

"What are you saying Vic? Just talk!" Brian snapped a bit.

"Alright look. Were your mom and this Batman,  _alone_  together a few days ago?"

"Yeah....Why?"

"Well uh....From the way that this is...Your moms, is pregnant bro." Vic finally said.

Brian's eyes peeled open as wide as they could be. "What?! Don't tell me...-"

"-Yeah according to this, it most definitely has Bruce's DNA in it...As well as on her."

" _You've got to be kidding me!_ " Brian clasped his hands on his head. Great. Just perfect. He not only lied, but he knocked her up too in the middle of the rape. So she was now not only mad at Batman, but is carrying his child... He growled.

Alfred looked on with his hand at his chin. Shame. This Bruce seemed to lack any regard for the situation in which he was in, deciding to spend time that could've been used more so for helping others, by impregnating Ms. Kyle.

"This must have not been the best week for Ms. Kyle....Everything happening so quickly. From being kidnapped, to finding out about Brian...and now this." Alfred shook his head.

Brian's hands slid down from his face slowly as he turned to look at Alfred. "Did you just say  _'kidnapped'_..?" Brian asked slowly. So, Batman not only decided to make his move on her, but had the nerve to not keep an eye on her?

The boy looked like he was about to explode. His fists clenched at his sides, the sounds of metal scrapping came from his new hand as the fingers were closed tightly. He wanted to bash this Batman's head in. He wanted to do it several times over, one for each lie that he had to tell his mother.

He would have damn near tried if her condition was somewhat better. But being that it wasn't, his fists dropped and he sighed. He pulled a chair over to her bedside and just sat there. Brian's face was in his hands.

Victor looked at Brian, then looked at Alfred. He did something that was somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. "Damn....Where did all this action come from? It was so quiet a couple days ago..Folks out there gettin hit and quitted....Everybody dying...What kind of fuck shit....." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

Brian sat with his hands covering his face. "Why me Alfred..?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that.."

"Why did it have to be _me_?  _Why did I_  have to be born? She wouldn't be like this if I hadn't been.." He asked Alfred, hoping that he could answer his question as he always had in the past.

Alfred just looked at him. He couldn't answer it, the question being too irrational. The older gentlemen sighed and looked toward Dick. Both of them were torn apart due to living in the shadow of one man. It was a pitiful sight, the three of them in this room.

Brian watched Alfred, who eventually walked out of the room as well. He couldn't take all of this all at once. At this point, he just wanted his mother safe and away from Batman....He didn't want to think about this anymore, he didn't want to go through this.

He wished that he could be unconscious with them again. Back to the soft and quiet darkness that always seemed to welcome him. It took away pain or worry. Those were seemingly the only times that Brian felt that he was truly at peace.


	17. December 22nd, 2014 Part 5/December 23rd

**Day 6 - December 22nd, 2014 : Midday - Around 12 PM (Watchtower)**

Brian stood in the medical bay between his unconscious mother and brother with his arms crossed. His eyes were more focused on Selina as Cyborg did an examination. He was on edge, worried about her condition. If he lost her because of Batman so help him....

"How is she?" He asked quickly. Victor looked up. "I don't know....Her heart rate is at a steady decrease... Whatever happened in there must have really taken it out of her." He responded. Brian cringed.

Victor took a scanner from a table that he had brought in her and went across Selina with it. "Hm...That's weird. Her hormone levels are through the roof right now.." Cyborg mused.

"Hormone levels? What do you mean?" Brian asked with confused look on his face. Victor looked at him and Alfred. "From the levels that they are, this had to be going on a couple days. And uh...." He looked back down at the scanner. "There seems to be a  _chemical_  difference as well..."

"What are you saying Vic? Just talk!" Brian snapped a bit.

"Alright look. Were your mom and this Batman,  _alone_  together a few days ago?"

"Yeah....Why?"

"Well uh....From the way that this is...Your moms, is pregnant bro." Vic finally said.

Brian's eyes peeled open as wide as they could be. "What?! Don't tell me...-"

"-Yeah according to this, it most definitely has Bruce's DNA in it...As well as on her."

" _You've got to be kidding me!_ " Brian clasped his hands on his head. Great. Just perfect. He not only lied, but he knocked her up too in the middle of the rape. So she was now not only mad at Batman, but is carrying his child... He growled.

Alfred looked on with his hand at his chin. Shame. This Bruce seemed to lack any regard for the situation in which he was in, deciding to spend time that could've been used more so for helping others, by impregnating Ms. Kyle.

"This must have not been the best week for Ms. Kyle....Everything happening so quickly. From being kidnapped, to finding out about Brian...and now this." Alfred shook his head.

Brian's hands slid down from his face slowly as he turned to look at Alfred. "Did you just say  _'kidnapped'_..?" Brian asked slowly. So, Batman not only decided to make his move on her, but had the nerve to not keep an eye on her?

The boy looked like he was about to explode. His fists clenched at his sides, the sounds of metal scrapping came from his new hand as the fingers were closed tightly. He wanted to bash this Batman's head in. He wanted to do it several times over, one for each lie that he had to tell his mother.

He would have damn near tried if her condition was somewhat better. But being that it wasn't, his fists dropped and he sighed. He pulled a chair over to her bedside and just sat there. Brian's face was in his hands.

Victor looked at Brian, then looked at Alfred. He did something that was somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. "Damn....Where did all this action come from? It was so quiet a couple days ago..Folks out there gettin hit and quitted....Everybody dying...What kind of fuck shit....." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

Brian sat with his hands covering his face. "Why me Alfred..?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that.."

"Why did it have to be _me_?  _Why did I_  have to be born? She wouldn't be like this if I hadn't been.." He asked Alfred, hoping that he could answer his question as he always had in the past.

Alfred just looked at him. He couldn't answer it, the question being too irrational. The older gentlemen sighed and looked toward Dick. Both of them were torn apart due to living in the shadow of one man. It was a pitiful sight, the three of them in this room.

Brian watched Alfred, who eventually walked out of the room as well. He couldn't take all of this all at once. At this point, he just wanted his mother safe and away from Batman....He didn't want to think about this anymore, he didn't want to go through this.

He wished that he could be unconscious with them again. Back to the soft and quiet darkness that always seemed to welcome him. It took away pain or worry. Those were seemingly the only times that Brian felt that he was truly at peace.

******

**Day 7 - December 23rd, 2014 : Midday - Around Noon**

Before the remaining press of Gotham and the many reporters who came in across the nation to hear about his big 'announcement' Mayor Hady stood at the podium with a tight grip on the wood, a cautious - fat blubbering eye cast around in fear of his own life. The people on the stairs frightful but still waved their mics and cameras out to capture the corpulent man in the suit.

Sebastian inhaled deeply - the cold air making his nostrils sting and dry so much they cracked. A part of him hated the monster Gotham had always been, part of him loved the money it got him. But this beast was weak, toothless now. This beast coughed no more cash.

"With personal conversations with the President we have come to agreement that I never wanted and what the people never wanted." He began with a cough and a shift of many of his pounds to another hip - speaking crassly and openly to all the mics and the spectators. "Gotham's gone. As of tomorrow Gotham loses all legal legitimacy and representation. It has only been because of Mr. Luthor's kindness this city has been operational for the last year at all." Mayor Hady rapped his fingers against the edge of his stand.

"The rest of our funds will be spent giving emergency evacuations for the remaining legal population into the neighboring cities - Mr. Luthor as always will be reimbursing those who come to Metropolis if that's what you want.

Our prayers go to Mr. Luthor whom we, and  _I_ personally hope will get better from his condition. He's a good man, but this city can't keep going. Batman...wherever you are..." The overweight man stared up to the snowing sky, seeing the parting gloomy clouds and the struggling sunlight that never could come through during the winter.

He raised his hand to the sky, flipping it off with his middle finger while all the nation caught sight of it.

"Fuck you"

Sebastian lowered it and stared at everyone with a shrug.

"Merry Christmas and happy holidays" He turned his back to the crowd that began screaming questions at him, walking up the stairs of City Hall to gathering his things...


	18. December 25th, 2014 - Part 1

**Day 9 - December 25th, 2014 : Morning - Around 7 AM**

Pamela's consciousness brought her into a sensation of snow. In a sea of it, her memories were faulty - the heat not haunting her every cognitive ability. She felt the flow of thoughts wholly again, but the exhaustion and confusion hadn't left her side. Vaguely she remembered a van...and Dick was in the van at a time...making a promise...

What could that promise have been? He had found her?

Pamela pushed up from the snow, a maiden of creamy skin and red hair whose being dripped with powdery snow. It fell from her hair and body as she turned to look in every direction. She felt isolated and alone, no sense of Harleen, betrayal by Dick who clearly wasn't here. There was nothing but nature - her only true companion in this lifetime. It was Earth who was always with her, all of mankind a constant failure.

And to think Dick a failure was to think all her years of gradually falling for him to be pathetic. She had let a failure sway her heart, a man. He was supposed to be the exception, but where was he now? She gave him her body, her strength, her resources, her ambitions - and he was nowhere to be seen. Desolate inside and no comfort - at least none that would take shape of a man or woman's arms.

Her Sanctuary was damaged, her daughters were gone - Harleen was gone. What did Lex have over her anymore...? Ivy had to ask herself morosely - in her unconsciousness she nearly lost everything but her home which would be empty now.

Pamela struggled to stand against the tree closest to her - everything feeling achy and unwilling to move at full strength. She had fantasised about having a child. Pamela always wanted what she couldn't have: biological motherhood. The fantasy was twisted into this reality.

Pamela picked west to start walking - the direction The Green whispered to her was where Sanctuary lied. She stumbled, struggling to take independent steps from the tree she was at to the next. Gradually she would return home - she had to, there was no where else to be or with no one to keep company with. Isolation was going to be her life if she could keep Lex Luthor away. She never wanted to face an existence where her only company was him.

Grant was standing not too far away when she stood and started 'walking'. He tilted his head, but walked after her. Now at her side, he walked with his hands behind him, one wrist in the other hand. "Figured that you would get some exercise?" He asked, rather easily keeping pace with her.

Pamela crashed against the tree she had failed to push herself from to move onto the next. She grunted, but became lame against it. She hid away from him by allowing the generous amounts of hair cover her and shelter her upper torso from him.

"I am returning to my home" Pamela said.

Grant slowly shook his head. "That's a bad idea. The Justice League is probably all over that place now.."

Pamela shoved herself from the tree, falling to the next - embracing it to keep steady and standing.

"It's empty - earth never lies to me" She said with shaking tones.

"Well of course the earth may not...But, the Justice League doesn't operate from earth anymore..Does it? You forget that it is actually in space. They may be waiting for you to return."

"It is my home..." Ivy said again, "I spent half a year scouring the earth for the exact seeds needed to make a functional ecosystem here. It is my home. I built it. For Earth, for myself..."

"Despite all the work that you've put into it Ms. Isely, if they find you there, I know that they are just going to tear it down..." Finally Pamela glared over her shoulder up to the boyish face that scarred her memories. When she looked at his facial features, she felt every feeling of weakness and misguided heart ache. The flowers among her hair turned from a rainbow of different colors to a unified blood red in her anger.

"You try to stop me and I will kill you..." Pamela whispered, pushing around the size of the tree she hugged to try to get to the fourth tree. She was so winded and weak, it provoked further anger that wasn't helping her walk forward.

Pamela braced for the impact when two arms held around her midsection, stopping her before the fall truly began. She put her hands on the large forearms holding her upright and grunted again - to no avail.

Grant kept his arms there for a moment and guided her to the next tree. He let go and placed his hands back behind his back. "I'm not going to try to stop you. I'm only telling you what will happen..." He added.

But she was stubborn, edging to the next tree - her steps erratic in the snow.

"The League would have to go through me before I'd let further harm come to Sanctuary" Pamela threatened.

"Maybe so...But if and when they do get through you...Then what? You reach the same outcome." He replied coolly, his boots in the snow making a light crackling sound as he walked.

Pamela scoffed cruely.

"And you have right to talk about my wellbeing? You raped me to carry your child for whatever reason Lex wants. You have no right to speak of my wellbeing or my future"

"That may be true...But, the facts still remain that I was further ordered to look after you..I'm not a fan of it either, but for now, we're stuck with it."

Poison Ivy made it to the sixth tree till she had to stop and collect herself. Shutting her eyes the woman hid herself by turning to the tree, back to Ravager.

"Because being inside of me was so burdensome. I'm sorry" She said with heavy sarcasm, "Where is Nightwing? He was in a van...I know he was..."

"Gone. He left with Batman and the Flash. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he gave up on you..."

"Shut up" Pamela shook her head, the dark thoughts coming in. "He promised something...he promised...he'd...he'd..." her hopes trailed - being taken by the sensations of hopelessness.

"You know Ivy...Sad to say there is a saying....'Promises are made to be broken.'..Grayson seems to follow that. How many times has he let you down already? How many more times are you going to take it? Where is he now?" Grant asked, his eyes on her back.

"I refuse" Pamela said, "I refuse to think..." She turned around to look up at Grant but her emerald eyes betrayed her words as they revealed her already lost faith, "that I will be stuck with you. He will come, it must have only been a day" She retorted.

He walked over and sat a decent distance away from her cross-legged. "Or has it been Ms. Isley...? It was not one but four days. Only one of which has he tried to come get you. The others, nothing. It is not smart to rely on him. And you know, more than me, that it isn't.." He responded.

Pamela pressed her red lips together wiping her forehead in stress. The inability to do anything was death to her.

Gradually the nature beauty slid down the tree, her hair spilling over her shoulders and she stared down the man who sat across from her. Symbolic how man's seed made her so incapable. 

She put a hand to her lower stomach and rubbed her forehead again.

"Where is Slade?" She asked, changing the subject all together because she had no words for what Ravager said.

"He's currently at the van." Ivy frowned and dug her hands in the snow.

"I want time to be by myself..." Ivy whispered to her feet. Grant nodded, pushing himself up from the ground and walking off. Steadily Pamela closed her eyes and leaned back her head. And to the outside world she submerged into solitude and reflection it was in truth she used her ground-clutching hand to further her connection of The Green to reach out to an old acquaintance of hers...

******

**Day 9 - December 25th, 2014 : Morning - Around 7 AM (6 Am Kansas)**

Kara brushed back her blonde hair and sat up from her wooden seat at the back porch of the Kent home - her home away from Metropolis. The sting of everything was still held in her youthful blue eyes but she looked over to her brother and gave him the best smile she could. The world kept spinning and horrible things always happened: but today was the holidays and as recent events proved...any one of them could be their last. So today was important to celebrate!

"When are you going to throw the frisbee for  ** _Krypto_**?" She teased  ** _Connor_** as the dog was sitting and panting before Connor with a wag of his tail.

Connor had a bright smile on his face, his teeth white enough to be nearly blinding. He spun the frisbee in his hand for half a second. "Don't worry Kara. I got this." He replied with a chuckle.

He held it where Krypto could see it, waving it in front of his face lightly. Then, he cocked his arm back and threw it. The small plastic disk soared through the air, cutting through a few clouds. Krypto barked once happily, easily able to mimic a smile of his own before the white furred best lept from the wood floor and zoomed into the sky - a flying wolfdog chasing after a cloud slicing plastic disk.

Kara laughed at Krypto's infectious and constant happiness. He had been left with mom and pop to keep them safe so their time to see the dog was so limited these days. Mom must have been busy cooking pie because she could already smell the sweet apple as it was being heated.

Her stomach growled.

"Super smell sucks sometimes!" Kara teased her brother, hand on her stomach and slugging her younger brother. Connor chuckled.

"Yeah. Maybe sometimes. Though it helps me whenever it's time for dinner...I need to know whether it's safe or not...." He replied, thinking of Mom's meatloaf with a cringe. She was normally a great cook, though for some reason, whenever meatloaf was the dish, it never seemed to taste right. Kara narrowed her eyes.

"You don't get to be picky, you still have some muscle to grow before you're at my level" She winked at him, both Kryptonians had their super hearing pick up mom calling for Kara. "Time for my womanly dues" She chuckled lightly as she opened the squeaking back door and glared playfully at Connor "I'd still kick your butt though, so smile when it comes time to eat my cooking. Bye!" She closed the door behind her and on que Krypto landed on the porch with the frisbee - a string of burst clouds drifting apart in the sky.

Krypto barked with the frisbee in his mouth and wiggled his head side to side as if trying to reverse the roles and make Connor have to go after it. Connor picked it up and laughed. "Okay boy...It can be my turn." He responded as he stood up and walked from the porch. He planted his feet to the ground. Merry Christmas music began playing from the house as mom and Kara must have turned on the radio inside. Krypto was floating in the air to prepare a spinning whirlwind toss. But the pot of amaryllis flowers on the back porch came to life with a few shakes. The flowers began to bend and take a new shape as their stems and leaves joined to make a circular surface with the flowers rimming the circle.

In the center of this green Poison Ivy's face came out and she looked straight at Connor. He looked at the face that was formed with a bit of confusion before realizing. "Ivy?" Krypto dropped the frisbee but his strength so vast compared to an Earth dog that it smacked into Connor - but he so strong to the human man instead of knocking him to his ass it plopped to the floor. The floating dog stared at the plant formation with a tilt of his head and a whine.

Ivy pursed her leafy lips and looked down in shame.

"I...need your help...please" The woman's soft, alluring voice delicately pleaded through her earth medium.

"What would you need my help with?" Ivy began breathing harder and she stifled a cry. It was shameful for her to be so low, to have to even acknowledge it to others with words. She wouldn't be the eco-fighter anymore. She'd become 'the one who got raped by Ravager'. It was what men do: take the reputations and virtues of women. As Poison Ivy, if it got out, everything she was as an individual would be lost. But if she said nothing...no one would help her because she was 'evil'. She hated the human element of this world so much.

"I am being held prisoner by Ravager...after....after..." Ivy's face in the plants began to tighten and she looked ready to cry but she held herself from doing so. "he forcefully made me carry his child...I am too weak to leave on my own..."

Connor's eyes widened as he looked back at the plant Ivy. Whoa.....That's a little dark....He placed a hand on the back of his head. "Well....What do you want me to do?" He asked, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

"I don't know, I can't think about it. I just want to be free of him. Please Connor!" Ivy tearfully begged, and while it sounded as if she was crying and her face mirrored the fact, no tears came from her plant face.

Connor grimaced a bit, his eyes flying toward the sky for a moment with a bit of a groan. He was a sucker for tears..Though the plant obviously not doing so. "Fine....But, you better not try to pull anything...." He muttered at the plant.

"I am held in Aparo park but...be careful, Slade is here and he's...young again..." She warned fearfully.

"Alright....I'll be there soon then." He responded. Krypto barked at Connor, his head still tilted and a white ear flapping up and down while Ivy's image from the flowers slowly unwound itself. Connor looked at Krypto and smiled lightly. He kneeled and patted his dog's head. "You stay here and hold down the fort for me alright, Krypo?" The wolfdog gave his hand a love bite as he held it in his mouth and looked Connor up in the eye with a little whine before letting go. He smiled and rubbed Krypto's head with the palm of his hand before standing.

He looked up to the sky, raised his arms, and took flight.

******

**Day 9 - December 25th, 2014 : Morning - Around 7 AM**

Joseph sat in the back of the van, the doors opened. In his helmet, he was contacted by Killer Frost concerning Lex. "Yeah. So how is he?" Joseph asked as he looked at her through the small screen on his helmet.

"Zatanna's magic cured the bullet wound but surgical infection had already entered him. We transferred him to his personal hospital. For now he is stabilizing but his health is fragile." Dr. Lincoln paused and she sighed. "He is a bright man but none of us saw this being the variable to do any harm. He has written that in times of incapacitation myself and Dr. Scofield will act in his behalf."

Joseph nodded. "Affirmative." He answered, not really seeing this as an issue.

"How is Ms. Isley? I would like to keep documentation of her developments"

"I am currently unsure of exact, give me a moment." He responded quickly as he got up and out of the van. Grant was walking down the area toward him with Ivy a mild distance from them. "What is her status?" He asked Grant.

"She is currently conscious, the reddening and seemingly high temperature subsiding, however, movements are still weak." Joseph relayed to her.

"Thank you" Doctor Lincoln said "However Mr. Luthor will not be pleased hearing what became of Batman and Flash. It will be obvious they are going to try what they can to keep the JL intact when you two should have had it completely wiped out" she said with irritation into his ear.

"Yes Maam. My failure lied mostly in finding the Flash weakness a moment too late. It will not happen again."

"He expects you two to be the top dogs of your field, do not disappoint a respectable dying man. We will speak shortly on assignments for you, I need time to think." The line clicked and from his interface did the woman's silvery skinned profile picture closed out. Joseph sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"So what was she doing earlier? I saw you walking around." He asked Grant.

"She was trying to escape. Though I seemed to have convinced her otherwise..She still seemingly wants to hold on to the fact that Grayson is going to save her." Grant replied, looking over his shoulder at Ivy.

Joseph scoffed. "If that boy is smart, he'd keep his distance. Though, I would enjoy having him come back so I can knock him down again." He said with a grin under his mask. However, his eyes narrowed as he saw a young man walking down the path of the park, seemingly approaching Ivy. The light blue square boxes began to appear quickly down the man's joints and face as he continued to walk. It revealed him to be 'Superboy' aka Connor Kent - Kryptonian/Human hybrid whose other DNA contributor was Mr. Luthor himself. The warning box of red came to tell Joseph that without the elemental compound Kryptonium a fight with him would prove near impossible to win without the aid of magic or psychic powers.

"Shit! It's Super-Boy. Grant, you go around the other side to prepare to move Ivy. I'll take the frontal approach." He whispered to Grant, who nodded and moved to the side. Joseph on the other hand walked forward down the path.

Superboy looked down at the nature beauty as she sat at the foot of a tree. "Ivy." He called to her, not immediately seeing Slade, but rather a guy in grey in his peripheral vision. Pamela slowly opened her wet eyes to see Connor directly and pulled her legs to her ample chest, crossing her arms.

"Help me...please..." Ivy whispered to Connor. He walked up to her.

"Relax. Everything will be fine." He said softly to her as he bent down to lift her. As he did, with his super hearing, he heard the cock of a gun come from his left. He turned his head to see the man in grey, who was armored apparently, raise an automatic gun at him. Then he fired. Connor could have taken them no problem, though, he wasn't sure about Ivy. So instead, he raised his hand and used his telekinetic ability to hold the bullets in place in the air. Each new bullet that came from Joseph's gun was held into place once they came within the field. Within a moment, the gun's ammunition ran out and Joseph had to reload.

Connor quickly put his hand down, the bullets bouncing around on the ground for a moment. Then he turned to see another guy standing between him and Ivy who was dressed similarly. The man held a weird looking ray-gun type of thing at him. He looked up at it and braced for any impact that may come from it. Grant pulled the trigger. Then, there was silence as nothing happened.

Connor and Grant realized this at the same time. Connor grabbed the front of the gun and crushed it in his hand. In the same motion, he pushed it hard enough to send Grant flying from his feet. Then he turned back to Ivy only to feel an impact on his back, as well as an explosion spiraling from it. He didn't even flinch. He instead turned to see where it came from to see a silvery staff come into contact with his face. It merely turned his head to the side for a moment. It seemed like Joseph was going to attack him again, though Connor caught him just before it with a punch directly at his chest, sending the mercenary away as well.

Now he lifted Ivy and quickly took to the skies. Deathstroke looked up and growled, a hand on his chest. He then initiated his AI system, seeing as attempting to chase after him via the jetpack as pointless. "Give me information on Superboy..."

Connor flew through the air above Gotham for a little bit. He looked down at the trembling Ivy in his arms. "Where do you want me to take you?" He asked. Ivy had never felt the wind rushing through her hair and such weightlessness in a very long time...it had been when she had used Connor before that this experience ever came into her life. And while last time she felt infinitely powerful, with Connor wrapped around her finger, this time she felt encased - no real direction or motive, no ambition or greater plan for Earth to follow.

"I..." Ivy blinked her eyes a few times to clear away more tears. "Want to go home, but they'll know I would return there...I don't know" Ivy shook her head. The Justice League would condemn and imprison her, force her to live this rape-nightmare in a prison cell as her 'punishment'. She wanted her freedom, her power, her ability to do back. Pamela stared at Connor without a lick of confidence to her becoming features.

He looked at her as she wouldn't really answer his question. He sighed. Kara was not going to like this. His speed gradually increased, though he is absolutely sure that he is going to regret making this decision...


	19. December 25th, 2014 - Part 2

**Day 9 - December 25th, 2014 : Early Morning - Around 7 AM (6 AM Kansas)**

"Jingle bell rooooooooock!" Kara and Martha sang together, the Kryptonians' ear able to pick up how off note they were. But it was the family fun, mom shaking her bum a little to the Christmas beat while they were working on more dough.  ** _Martha's_  **Christmas dress, green with little candy canes, danced with her shakes and swerves.

Kara played along, the family spirit helping drown out the sadness of yesterday and the sadness sure to come tomorrow.

"When's dad coming back with the final tree decorations? He knew the whole time I wanted a star on top. So why did he get crazy and put a santa on top?"

"Dear he says you are too picky and you also picked last year. Remember the cute little angel tree topper?"

"Oh yeah, it was cute" Kara tilted her head in thought. "I still want the star" She put her hands on her hips heroically.

"Stop doing Clark's old pose and keep working" Martha slapped her daughter's hand playfully.

It was the first time Kara heard mom talk about Clark since he had to go off planet without contact...

"Ahaha, right" Kara sheepishly laughed but stared at the back door from the kitchen counter to the back door. Unless Connor was getting himself into trouble there was no reason for him to be that quiet. You don't play with dogs quietly, any Earth person knew that. "One second ma" She walked to the back porch to see Krypto sitting there alone and staring at the sky. "Okay..."

Kara stepped out, scanning herself,  _then_  using x-ray vision and zooming in for miles. She eyed Krypto suspiciously.

"Is this a Christmas prank?" She asked Krypto with a narrowing of her eyes.

Krypto whined and rubbed his face with the back of his white paw.

"That's not answering the question" Kara challenged. Krypto stared at her and she returned it. The two held a staring contest: woman and dog, for several seconds until suddenly her little brother came landing in front of her with -  _wow breasts_.

Kara covered her eyes as huge breasts swallowed her vision. Wait, she knew that chest.

"Is that Poison Ivy!?" Kara asked still shielding herself from the nakedness. Connor walked and sat her in the backyard area. He stood next to her and looked up at Kara and sighed.

"Yeah...It is.." He answered, looking back towards the ground on the other side away from Ivy.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked her brother sternly, lowering her hands to be more serious. "She's on the top ten of Most Wanted by the JL right now for attempted genocide of Gotham! What are you doing on Christmas day?..." Kara grabbed Connor's wrist and stared at him in the eyes. "Is she seducing you again? She's icky and vile, remember that!"

He looked back at her. "No....She isn't....and I know she's wanted.....But, she needed help and I didn't know where else to bring her.."

"She needs help?" Kara asked her brother a little sarcastically but carefully let go of his wrist. Her expression was irritated and stared down at Poison Ivy who was huddled upright in a ball. She was hiding her face in her hair, Kara only paused for a second seeing Ivy acting weird but calculated it as nothing more than a new ploy to control her brother. How did she even contact him? He was supposed to be playing fetch. "Connor" She placed her hands on her brother's shoulders. "She's a criminal, she's killed people and is going to do it again. It's what she does. We are going to do the  _right_  thing and give her due process for her imprisonment and enjoy the rest of our Christmas. Today was supposed to be our day off, remember?"

"I know...But in all honesty...Ever since Clark left, don't people want us to meet that same fate? Imprisonment....Even though we try our best?-"

"-The due process of human laws makes her guilty of murder, she is a criminal. We are not. We prevent criminals from doing the things they want. Now ma is making cookies and I see you're having trouble with this. So, go join ma who  _missed you dearly_  and actually wants to see your little butt and I'm going to make sure Ivy is where she needs to be." Kara nodded.

Connor sighed and started past her. He looked over at the nature beauty as he did though and stopped. Ivy had kept her head low, hearing the Kryptonians toss her fate around so meaninglessly, judging her by the fabrications of ' _man's laws'_. They were not a natural invention, but paraded as if they were the truths that existed for always and forever. She inhaled deeply when she saw Supergirl's feet before her own pulled in legs.

She couldn't fight a Kryptonian, not in this state. How wonderful for her to be such a mighty woman, how nothing could happen to her. How wonderful for her to never be a part of Gotham. Gotham swallowed everyone, but worse of all it abused its women and Ivy learned harshly she was not above it - she never was...Gotham was simply waiting to take her as its last hurrah of pleasure before falling over dead.

She crawled back, finally showing her face through the flower woven hair to stare up at Supergirl.

"I am eternally living, your stupid human laws will eventually have me free" She retorted.

"There are life sentences, even for the immortal" Kara said with a slight snarl and reached down to snatch Ivy but a gust of wind and a zip of her brother across her vision and Ivy was gone from her hand. Kara gasped and stared wide eyed at her brother flying away. Kara lept to follow - whistling Krypto to follow her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kara yelled across the skies as they flew in pursuit. Connor remained silent, instead he flies faster.

Kara was quickly losing distance, she turned to Krypto.

"You have to stop  _Ivy_  from hurting  _Connor!_  She's hurting him! Hurry stop her!" Kara told their powerful, intelligent companion. He zipped off far past her and she stopped with a mist in her eyes. "This was supposed to be our day off..." Kara sighed and pulled a com link from the pocket of her jeans. "This is Kara, I have a situation. Someone please respond."

******

Ivy shook and held onto Connor's neck - her biological ability to process this physical speed lacking. The things around her blurred: Connor the only thing clear and static in her vision. She felt the air being sucked out of her she was going so fast, having no choice but to bury her face in his shoulder to keep any sense of sanity at this velocity.

It was Krypto who was barking ferociously at Connor's side. Now that the dog saw Poison Ivy as an enemy he was not as cute or soft looking as before. Her pheromones would not command any docile response from him now, Kara setting him on her for Connor's sake. Krypto sped up and spiraled around Connor above and below to try and jump off his back and force him to fall to the ground or let go of Ivy.

Connor watched him spiral around him. The boy knew his dog, he knew what he was trying to do. He wasn't about to hurt Krypto, especially not over Ivy. Instead, when he went up one more time, Connor stopped so that when Krypto eventually came down, he'd miss. The dog flew way over head and whined as he had to barrel roll to gain any semblance of balance within the air. The dog was barking wildly and whining at Connor to stop.

Conner bolted past Krypto when he missed. He didn't look back, he didn't listen. Connor knew that if he did, it may very well break his heart. As Connor got away he soon realized Krypto had stopped following him and when he looked back, saw his dog was gone. Connor shook his head. He had to find some other place to put her. He knew that Kara would see have the league come after him soon.

"Why are you doing this?" Ivy finally asked when Connor had slowed enough to process what was happening. She stared around at the snowy Kansas landscape "Put me down...I'll figure it by myself" She was impregnated, not useless. He slowed and lowered at her command.

"I'm doing this because it isn't really fair..." Ivy put a hand to his face and shook her head.

"You have no idea. Nothing in this world is ever fair - you're just fortunate enough to be made into a handsome man with the powers that rival gods. Everyone else, not so much" Ivy pulled her hand away and she stepped out of his hold - standing among a huge expanse of winter covered farmland. She could hardly stand, but she'd hide it from Connor - wanting him gone. He would only draw more Justice League to her. If she'd have to crawl for miles. She would do it. She continued testing her stamina while facing away from Connor. "Goodbye" she dismissed him, hoping he'd leave now than later - otherwise she'd not be able to make it. He stood there and watched after her for a moment. He stood there and watched her fall after a few hobble-steps. His gaze on her strong enough for her to feel.

Ivy cursed herself for her weakness, the heat slowly rippling across the surface of her skin - in the center of her womanly core burned the hottest. Pregnancy was like an infection, and her body responded to it no differently: it was going to be fighting a nine month battle, or even longer, that it could not win - Lex broke the laws of nature so it was guaranteed failure. Ivy would have a child.

"Goodbye" Ivy repeated, this time slowly looking over her shoulder to see him staring at her. What he saw was her artistic being dripped into the innocent Kansas snow, flushed faced and emerald eyes full of pain and rage.

Connor didn't move, his arms crossed and his gaze near impenetrable.

"What do you want!?" Ivy yelled at him - her voice carried far in the empty space of the dormant farmland.

"I want to help..." He spoke finally. Connor knew that for a fact, Kara was going to knock him out when she saw him and that out in the open like this, they'd have more than enough time to get to her as she wasn't fully there. Then if that happened, then his previous actions would be pointless.

"That's what all of you say..." Ivy said remorsefully and stared at the snow, cupping some of it into her hand and rubbing it against the supple flesh of her pale neck to keep her temperature low.

"It doesn't have to be anything overly extensive...Just, at least let me help you get to somewhere you can hide better...." He responded, walking a little closer.

Pamela hated how silent Kansas was, every breath and step being so loud even in the most open regions - no city sounds to drown out anything. Even her feminine fingers pressing into the snow made sound audible for hear to hear - the non-existent noise leaving her with Connor rather than easily trailing in her thoughts somewhere else. Funny, how this would be the natural way of things - but even the rainforest was louder: much louder.

"Fine." Ivy finally agreed and looked at Connor. "I owe you nothing, you do this so you can feel warm inside - the self interest of all  _heroes_."

Connor raised a brow at the last remark. "I don't know what you're implying..." He replied. If anything, he'd feel the opposite when he gets back.

"It's what your type do to avoid the gnawing feelings of guilt. A sense power that you  _did something_." She tilted her head as she stared up at him. "You look down at me and whisk me away so when you go home you won't have to ask  _'what if I...?'_ " Ivy cruelly taunted. "I am your victim fantasy, nothing more."

He only appeared more confused. "I'm not superman Ivy....I'm not doing this so that I'd have something to use to feel better about myself. You asked me to help you, so I'm going to do it. If I weren't, Kara would have taken you away already." He responded as he helped her up. Poison Ivy leaned against his frame, looking away from him. Her emotions fluctuating. She just wanted to scream.

"If you ever see Nightwing...tell him to never come near me ever again" Ivy whispered to the weak wooden fence she choose to stare at instead of Connor.

"Alright. I'll be sure to relay the message." He responded. "Where do you want to go?"

"Amazon rainforest...away from everything" Ivy voice spoke weakly.

"Okay..." He responded quietly as he lifted her again and took back to the skies... 


	20. December 25th, 2014 - Part 3

**Day 9 - December 25th, 2014 : Early Morning - Around 8 AM (7 AM Kansas)**

"Oh my gosh you are safe" Kara said staring at little brother as he landed back down. She hugged him and gave him a scan "I see no kiss marks or anything else nasty she could have done. You're okay" Kara sighed before her eyes narrowed and her fist struck hard across Connor's face he flew sideways several feet in the snow. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" She yelled at him knowing well ma's hearing wasn't as strong as it was when she was younger - human aging.

Connor wiped snow from his face as he slowly stood up. He didn't say anything at first. "I'm sorry Kara....You weren't listening...." He responded.

"No, you weren't listening" Kara pointed directly to him. "What part of she is a criminal and we are not do you not understand? When she hurts people now, it is going to be on your hands too and that's the last thing I want for my little brother. Why would you let a killer free?" Kara sighed crossed her arms at her chest. "When you were gone I had no choice but to ask the Justice League for help, ** _Captain Marvel_** is going to be coming soon and asking questions. Stay out here, ma doesn't need to know about this and pa's coming home any minute" Kara shook her head disappointedly at her little brother. "She's a terrible person" Kara said and turned to walk back into the home.

Connor stood and watched his sister walk away. He knew that what he had done was final at this point. She was by definition a criminal....But for some reason, he didn't want to believe that about her. He didn't know why it was, maybe it was Clark acting through him somehow though at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't do something like this. He shook his head and waited.

In a zap of lightning, ten minutes later, the tall and prominent Captain Marvel came before him. He was exceptionally tall, fit, with the sharpest V shape figure since Superman himself. He was cloaked by a white magical fabric that he pulled back from his head and let it billow in in the winter wind. He smiled but quickly frowned at Connor.

"You've done something terribly bad on a rather good day. It's really, really super important you tell me what happened. Okay?" The mighty man's testosterone voice asked joyfully.

"I'd rather not Billy...." He responded, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Mmmm, you can't. Don't make this have to be a bad day. It's Christmas!" He put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "See I have an important job now and a lot of work, like one of Santa's workers...but for justice! And on my list is finding Ivy and making sure she hurts no one else. You don't want people hurt...right? Especially on Christmas!"

"Sorry....But I'm not going to...It's uh....Not pretty." He responded.

"But things can be pretty ugly!" Mr. Marvel laughed boastfully.

Connor chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty ugly..."

Captain Marvel's happy expression quickly turned dark as he stopped smiling and looked down upon Connor.

"The Justi-...Barry said I can do what I have to to make sure things are done so people are safe and I don't want to have to make you talk with my magic eyes stuff. It's just not the polite thing to do, but harboring fugitives isn't a nice thing either and we both want no one else to get hurt. Right?"

"I can't Billy...."

"I really don't like this" Captain Marvel said before grabbing Connor by the throat to keep him still. "I promise to be as nice and not hurtful about this as I can" He said making his eyes meet with Connor's magic swirled invisibly out from his into Connor's "Will you please tell me where Poison Ivy is so she won't hurt anyone else?" He asked using his compulsion.

"...Y....No.."

Captain Marvel gasped and blinked.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all." He said with a lot of concern. "What are we going to do now? I just wanted the information so you could have a happy Christmas with your family. But you're not telling me and I can't let someone who hurts people be free. Connor why are you being bad about this? I thought we were on the same team and everything!"

"Look....I can't tell you Billy....Where's Barry?" He somewhat choked out as Captain Marvel still had his hand around Connor's throat. Captain Marvel sighed.

"He's in the tower, but why are you asking? He's busy and I'm right here" the grown man told Connor with a deep frown.

"L-look....It's comp-plicated...." He managed to get out between coughs.

"But I have the intellect of Solomon...I can get it just like Barry could. Unless you're saying Solomon is stupid too. He's not." He whined.

"It i-isn't about being stupid B-billy. You're v-very...smart, but it's something that's bet-ter for Barry to know...." Captain Marvel blew air between his lips, making them vibrate and let go of Connor.

"Okay but you have to tell him right now because Barry said I need to get Ivy A.S.A.P"

Connor nearly fell to the ground as Billy let him go. He coughed and sputtered a bit, his hands at his neck.

"My grip wasn't that strong..." Captain Marvel mumbled down to Connor. "Come one we have to go nowwwwwww!"

"Yeah...Of course." Connor said, slowly raising himself from the ground, beginning to hover. "Did anyone ever tell you that you were very strong before?"

******

**Day 9 - December 25th, 2014 : Morning - Around 8 AM (Watchtower)**

"Barry" Captain Marvel poked Barry while he was looking seriously at the screens. "I brought Connor and coffee! Hehe that sounds like a restaurant cafe. Oh my gosh, Connor that just hit me! You should have a cafe called Connor n' Coffee!" The big man stared down at Connor with wide eyes of sparkle while handing a cup of joe to Barry who was really tired.

"Thank You Captain Marvel." Barry said, placing a hand on Billy's shoulder and taking the coffee. However, his expression remained serious as he looked on at Superboy.

"I'll think about it Billy." Connor answered him with a small smirk before meeting the Flash's stare.

"You would? Where would you open it? Gotham would have been a great place, but not now since no one lives there! Oh, and Barry Connor won't tell me where to find Ivy and I even did the eye thing and he said 'No' and I said 'no way?' and he wouldn't tell me because I'm not stupid- but stupid so he said you have to know and I can't and I find that still a little insulting to Solomon and maybe me but I don't know because it could be more insulting to Solomon who is really old and smart but then he gave it to me and..." Captain Marvel looked up in thought, stuttering here and there as he spoke quickly, "If you're insulting me are you really insulting me or the Gods that power me?"

Barry cupped a hand at his forehead as Billy began on his little rant.

"Look. Captain Marvel. I wasn't insulting you, or the Gods that gave you power okay-"

The screens flashed with an emergency in Dubai as a terrorist group was threatening to blow one of the recently constructed towers.

"Oh I gotta go!" Captain Marvel raised one foot to run, stopped and narrowed his eyes at Connor "If you don't tell Barry - no Christmas for you. Bye!" The red man turned tail and started rushing as a blur down the hallway.

Connor shook his head. "I don't know what it is about that man-boy.....-"

"-Stay focused." Barry looked at him. "What is going on with you? Why did you help Poison Ivy? Of all people? It was chasing after her that....Well....You know."

"Yeah. I do." Connor rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what was going on that you couldn't tell Shazam?" Barry asked.

"Well, you know how Poison Ivy is a... Different type of villain right? And of course you know of the Ravager and Deathstroke having her captive?"

"Yes."

"To put simply, Ivy's been raped by the Ravager. And not only that, but she is now pregnant with his kid."

Barry's eyes visibly widened. "Whoa...Okay..I knew that they were bad to begin with..But that is evil... However, what does that have to do with our situation?"

"Well, she appeared to me through the plants at our house and told me that she was being held captive by these guys..She asked me to help her... I knew what it meant. Bringing her to the league...It...It just wouldn't be fair to her-"

"-Be fair? Superboy, this isn't about being fair to villains. This is about doing what's right!"

"What makes you so sure that we're even doing the right thing anymore Barry?!" Connor snapped. Barry sighed, silence filling the room.

"Look. I understand that you care about Ivy. Nightwing does too. But, She's still on the wrong side of the field. Killing people, innocent people, under the pretense that it is 'For the Earth,' Is wrong Connor. And you know that...." Barry responded with another sigh, placing his coffee on a panel that didn't have any electrical areas of buttons.

"What did you do with her after you ran away from Kara?"

"I...can't tell you that..."

"Connor, you have to realize! This is not a game! This is people's lives. Where is she?" He asked again.

Connor sighed, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. "The rainforest.."

"Which one?" Barry asked, now irritated with Connor's attitude.

"The Amazon Rainforest."

Barry growled. "WHY did you take her there?!"

"It's where she wanted to go..-"

"BUT WHY?!" Barry snapped at him. He shook his head and turned back to monitors. "Go home, Connor..I don't have anything else to say to you..."

A screen of the Watchtower blared to life as Barry turned. The screen zoomed in to the wealthy area of LA, squaring down to a neighborhood. In bold text it showed 'Suspicious Meta-activity' before another box came up with a list of details.

A quick scan of the footnotes showed the victim to be a CEO of Tultin Pharmacals - his neck suddenly snapped by one of his manicured bushes in his backyard three minutes ago - his family in the lot at the time of death.

Barry seeing this immediately turns to Superboy with a scowl, who was already walking away. He growled again, taking his cup of coffee and drinking it.   


	21. December 25th, 2014 - Part 4

**Day 9 - December 25th, 2014 : Late Morning - Around 11 AM (Watchtower)**

Selina collected herself in the women's bathroom, pulled her purse closer to herself, dabbing her cheekbones.

"You are stronger than him, kitty-cat" The woman preached a motto - looking for inspiration for what she was going to do. Her son was hovering outside the bathroom door, attempting to butter her up no doubt - all the hugs and kissing. But it wasn't going to work. No, Selina was more dignified than this. Eighteen years the fool, no... Selina raised her nose at the mirror and stared at her angles. No...she would never be that low again.

Time for a new chapter. She thought she found happiness after all the years of strife in dead-city Gotham. But it was just another page, waiting for a long time to be flipped. Her eyes glistened again and she leaned over the sink. A hand cupped over her glossed lips, doing her makeup extra attentively today to turn on Bruce with the greatest amount of poise she could.

"You are stronger than him, kitty-cat" She said one more time, inhaling deeply and looking at herself - making sure she didn't cry and ruin her eyeliner or mascara. Dabbing her face and throwing away the towelette she came out of the bathroom with Brian by the door. She said nothing to him, walking straight to the command room where Barry would be to give her permission to leave the tower.

Brian followed his mother closely, knowing that she wouldn't talk to him. Even if she refused to talk to him anymore, he would continue to stick with her. No matter what. She was all the boy had at this point.

Barry turned his head to see Selina Kyle walking down with Brian at her heels. She was dressed up in a one piece white, pointed-shoulder suit with a deep plunge to her mid chest - built in bra to press up her breasts and the bra dripped with black chains. The entire white outfit accessorized with black: rings, chokers, heels, dramatic smokey eye. Her intensity coming straight to him.

Selina commanded as much presence as she could, given her circumstances of what he saw her as yesterday. But the success of being a great liar is pretend: pretend it didn't happen and most of the population nearly forgets...shoves it somewhere in the back of their mind to be lost.

"I would like to be teleported off the Watchtower, immediately" she requested of Barry.

"To where?" Selina subtly turned and looked over her shoulder for Brian to leave. Brian didn't move. He wanted to find his mother's eyes and plead to her to not get rid of him.

She stared a second longer, taking his his look before gazing forward coldly. Two could play at this game, she was a professional escape artist. She would simply tell Barry an area adjacent - expect Brian to follow and disappear within the cities to where she wanted to be exactly.

"Fort Worth, Texas. I will be going alone. With no one else."

Barry looked with a raised brow to her and then to Brian questioningly.

"I was clear, I did not stutter" Selina said, not blinking.

Barry mentally shrugged it off. "Please step over to the teleporter." He responded. Selina did not hesitate to sashay her way over to the location - taking long strides in her stilettos. Brian continued following her, standing with one foot on the teleporter area and one off of it.

Barry raised a brow at Brian. "Please step off of the teleporter Brian." He called. However, Brian rather simply ignored him and stood there. He looked at his mother, who wouldn't hold his gaze.

Barry breathed in his nose and out of his mouth. "Brian... please step off of the teleporter.." He admonished the boy to do again.

Selina finally started at Brian.

"You picked your father for eighteen years. I couldn't imagine it would be hard for you to do it again"

"I didn't pick my father.-"

"-By LYING to me for your entire life. Yes, yes you did."

"Mom...He picked me!"

"-No dear, I picked him first and this time I'm picking neither of you."

"Mom....please....Don't leave me..."

"I gave you the opportunities, humph. But you choose Gotham over me too. Funny, it's all gone and I'm all that's left. But you showed your real colors and dear these are mine. Get off the damn teleporter"

"I wanted to make it like home again...It may not have been all that great a place before my real father left....But I wanted to change it back to some kind of normal-"

"-Normal for Gotham is a desperate girl blowing a forty six year old man as her first sexual exchange for money because her parents are dead and she has no future. That was me, and that was the life of every girl I knew growing up. So you can take your little privileged dream of Gotham and shove it up your ass like that man loved to do to me, dear" She shook her head with shaking emotion and held her nose eyes, gazing at Brian with such disgust.

Brian stared at her back. He could see the utter disgust and pain in her eyes when she stared. She never looked at him like that before, and it broke him.

Selina clasped her gloved hands.

"So, now you have battle wounds, isolation and your father. That's Gotham bottled into a life experience. That's what you get to keep, dear. Have fun. I love deep, but I hate even deeper sweetie"

Brian watched her and his eyes widened as she simply said that she hated him. He felt something change on the inside of him. It felt almost as though his heart exploded like his arm. Though this one was more painful. The silent boy remained so. His face immediately fell to which his mother scoffed.

"Your father makes the exact same expression when he feels 'sad' but he still does the exact-"

"-No. I'm not that man.-"

"-Yes, you, are!!" Selina jutted a finger at him.

"NO I'M NOT. That's just how you see me. That's how you've always seen me! I knew that even from when I was young. I didn't want to accept it back then, but now I have to. You never loved me. You loved Batman..."

Selina laughed, giving a posh hand wave with her non purse holding arm as she did.

"Not Batman? Not Bruce?" She flashed her brows. "Really? I just caught your eighteen -in-the-year making lie about being a criminal fighting vigilante. How strangely similar from my own past about the man who helped make you possible"

"There it is again. Comparing me to Batman."

"You did that by becoming Bat-Boy!" Selina yelled at him. "You never had your own identity! You want to be his puppet! Go do it!"

"I didn't know any better...I was stupid! I know that!-"

"-And you know what never cared about if someone was young, or stupid or scared or hurting? GOTHAM! That excuse doesn't work in the real world! You either get it or die! That is REALITY!"

In the midst of all their yelling, Barry cleared his throat out loud. And Selina finished it by dusting herself off.

"You may have the genes of the smartest man I know but your were spoiled rotten and never got the survivalist genes from me. They better be in there somewhere or you will be dead in five years, somehow."

Brian looked at the ground for a moment. He looked back at her one last time. He knew what this meant. Brian was scared of this from the beginning. She was truly, really done with him. He nodded his head. "I understand....I'm sorry...." He spoke finally. He stepped off of the teleporter and turned around. He sighed once.

"Brian" Selina called him.

He looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Never let them be forgotten" Selina looked at Barry and nodded.

Barry pressed a few buttons and the floor beneath her began to glow. Then, after a few seconds, Selina vanished.

Barry took a deep breath in his nose, and out of his mouth. He looked over to where Brian was, but instead found that he was gone...

******

Brian stood in the elevator. Barry told him that he sent Batman to go check the status of the highest level of Watchtower. He said that it would probably take him about thirty minutes to do it. That was just enough time.

Brian knew that he had to strategically plan this. What he was about to do would require his fullest attention and focus. He sighed. There weren't any variables that Brian didn't already know that he could be used against him. His mission was clear.

The elevator doors opened. Brian walked out of it, knowing fully well that this was going to be one of the last times that he ever came here. Up here were specific rooms that were designated to each of the original 7 members of the Justice League. He looked through them all as he walked past. Each member he walked past, except the Flash and Superman, all died because of the mistakes of one man.

But this was no ordinary man. That man was a symbol, a legend. But he was something else. He was a father above all. A lying, secretive, brooding, and pitiful husk of a man. Brian grew up with him, was raised by him. He taught Brian in his ways. Of darkness. Of deception. Of sorrows. Of true pain, and loneliness.

That man, was Brian's father.

He was originally looked on by many to be a hero. The symbol of fear and justice, every man and woman quaked in fear at the very mention of his name at one time. However now, in the eyes of this boy, this man was the very center core of everything that hurt him, everything that he had 'given' Brian, only worsened him in the long run.

He now finally understood what it was like to be in the eyes of one, that he had never known. The one who was known for his rage, and hatred for the man known as Batman. Brian now knew what it was like to be under the Red Hood. As he walked down the hall, his breathing intensified, his blood rushing more and more with each step.

He clenched his fists, the scraping sound of metal against metal met his ears again. He looked down at his arm, the one that he had lost because his father failed to protect him. That's all his father truly was, a failure. Now Brian had to cope with the fact that he now had a cybernetic limb, when his real arm could have simply been there in the first place if the man had been paying attention. For many years under his father's wing, sitting in their cave on the computer and watching everything, there never always was a clear cut mission. It was during those times that Brian wondered, "What is he going to do?" only to later on be amazed at how Batman saved the day. Today though, Brian now had a mission, and the objective is brighter than the sun.

He continued on his walk to the room that was at the end of the corridor to the left. The Batman symbol was above it. "It stands for Honor, Justice, and Fear." That man once told him. It now meant nothing to the boy. He now stood directly in front of the door to that symbol. The doors to it were closed, and there was a small area on the side of the door in which a password needed to be entered.

Brian knew it to be his own Grandmother's name spelled in reverse, "Ahtram". The doors slid open and a dark room was inside. Brian walked into it boldly, his breathing filled the room. The man stood over a small holographic computer, typing, searching for himself further while he was here. He seemed to have heard Brian's breath and turned around to look at him. "Brian?"

The boy's face glowered when Batman looked at him. It was full of malice. Full of hate. Bruce looked at his son inquisitively. Brian's hate filled eyes stared into the man's eyes. The boy stomped over to him, and hugged him. Bruce didn't understand but he hugged Brian back. He felt terrible because of the fact that Brian still seemed to care.

However, when the boy pulled away, he slammed Bruce in the face with his metal arm and an explosion occurred. Batman grunted in pain and stepped back. His eyes were burning profusely, watering. Tear Gas....Batman looked up at him. "What are you doing?!" He yelled through his pain. Brian didn't answer, he instead sent another jab across Batman's face. It has begun.

Batman dodged to the right as Brian attempted to punch him again. He sent a knee to Brian's abdomen to send him stumbling back. Brian stepped back one pace, but continued on his assault. He attempted to round-house kick Batman who ducked underneath into a spinning sweep instead. Brian, now airborne, used the energy from the sweep and tucked, cork screwed into a kick. The quickness of the reaction caught Batman off guard and his foot came straight across his cheek.

Batman fell to the ground and rolled. Brian jumped forward to attempt to land yet another punch on him. Then though, Bruce grabbed Brian's wrist and used the boy's own momentum to flip him. Brian crashed into the ground hard with a shout in pain as all of his wounds hadn't had the time to heal. Bruce wrapped his arms around Brian's neck in a sleeper hold. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he needed to quickly find out.

Brian attempted to pull at Batman's arms or struggle but it was no use. He couldn't breath and as he couldn't, his vision began to blur. Here it came again. The darkness that Brian longed for. It was calling to him much louder now, beckoning to him not to fight it. Brian's struggling slowed, he wanted to let it in. He felt his pain weakening, and his consciousness fading once again. However, there was something different about it now. It wasn't as satisfying as it once was. It felt maddening. He knew that even if he were to let it in, that when he woke up, his life would still be the hell that it now is. That the man who took his mother away from him, would still be around and place him in a box for no longer remaining conformed to him. Brian was not about to accept that fate.

He suddenly felt different inside. He felt a cold sinking feeling that somehow gave him more energy. His eyes flew opened, the pain was subsiding still. His muscles tightened, he didn't feel so heavy.

He reached for Batman's utility belt and took a batarang from it. He slammed it right into the front of Batman's thigh. The man roared in pain, his grip around Brian's neck looser. Brian exploded from his arms and jumped away. As he did, Brian felt much lighter on his feet. What was this? What is going on?

Brian didn't have the time to think about it now. Bruce groaned, and pulled the batarang out of his leg. He growled, a hand at his leg as blood flowed out of it. Brian attempted to throw another punch, but Bruce caught it this time. His hand nearly knocked Batman's back, but Bruce managed to hold it there. Though, his hand was slowly sliding backwards. Where did this sudden strength come from?

"Brian stop! What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked, trying his best to keep Brian's fist back. But just barely.

"This...is for every time that you lied to someone. For every time that you've done the wrong things and plastered them 'justice' because people were afraid to dispute you. For every time you had a chance to make things right and you didn't.....For every time that you broke my mother's heart... Bruce Wayne, your punishment is Death." Brian spoke boldly and harshly.

Bruce's eyes widened. Brian pulled his hand back and threw it at Batman's head with full force! Bruce looked at him once and closed his eyes. Brian's hand came into contact with Bruce's head, but didn't stop there. It went through the skull, mashed through his brain, and came out of the other side! His hand was caught on the other side of Batman's cowl.

Brian's breathing was heavy as he attempted to pull his hand from Batman's head. It was stuck. Blood flowed from his head and slowly down his chest. Brian planted his foot on the part of his chest that wasn't bloody and yanked his forearm out of Batman's skull. He glowered at Batman's body, blood dripping from his fist. "Tell my grandparents that they can go fuck themselves..." Brian spat as he walked away.

As he walked out of the room, the door closed and locked again. He walked down the hall and back to the elevator, a trail of one or two drops of blood left by his left fist. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the two floors below with his metal arm. There was a bathroom there where he could wash the blood from the left one. He wouldn't have any problems as no one else was there.

He knew that he couldn't stay here. If any of the others were to find out about this, they would be all over Brian, hell, he'd probably be wanted for this. But at this point he didn't care. Batman had it coming. He deserved it, as disgraceful space-takers like him did.

Brian never thought, in his entire life, that it would come down to this. This exact situation. He never thought that he could just lose his mother because she no longer loved his dad. He never thought that it had to come down to his doing what many thought to be impossible.

Brian just killed Batman; no, Brian just killed his own father, and didn't regret it.

Not an ounce of remorse in him. After all these years, Brian wondered. Maybe this was his true destiny. Maybe his mother was wrong, perhaps he did have a true identity after all. Brian Wayne, the murderer of Batman.

Yeah. That's who he was. There was no turning back from this. That was the way that the League was going to look at him now. He was now a criminal.

"Look mom....I did it...."


	22. Volume II

_******** _

**VOLUME II: THE GRAND PLAY OF LEX LUTHOR**

**Metropolis, Delaware**

**Day 12 - December 28th, 2014 : Afternoon - Around 1 PM**

Mixed Results. That was what he had awoken to. The Justice League survived the intricate gathering of their most crucial members. He had believed the world's most elite, trained and genetically enhanced, could kill all of them when they were all handed over for the slaughter. To follow exactly the contingency plans of Batman was far too reckless, there had to be some wiggle room that showed Batman that it was not simply cut and pasted - that someone came to a similar conclusion. The Owlman play. Which, granted, had become stale to use...and now pointless learning that Batman was brutally murdered in the Watchtower.

The irony of this foreign man being completely wiped off by his other's son. That was also curious, since when did Bat-Boy gain the feat of piercing skulls in a single punch?

He had plans for Batman, and it was not his death, yet.

Mixed results. Lex was able to wean himself off the memory wiping drugs as the Manhunter no longer played the part of an irritating variable, but what had been experienced before was gone and only his journals lingered to tell the tale. Lex had learned he had been weaving quite the story so far, one that has needed Ms. Ivy but she had managed to use more of her nature magic than Lex assumed.

She was being chased by Grant Wilson through the Amazon Rainforest, charming. It was good bonding time they needed anyhow. The impulsive flower had so many logical holes in her behaviors, but it was Lex who took her emotional outbursts and turned them into blessings. She had already killed forty-nine men across this world in the last three days: million, billiion, and trillionaires whom no doubt she would say ' _profited off the earth'_. It was turning the stock market into a slot machine - what became of one's money was for anyone to guess. His competitors were shaking in their boots, caving to the earth inclined special interests groups. Oh how Ms. Ivy was unaware of how rather helpful her outbursts were for him. First Gotham, now she hands him the world pharmaceutical market.

She was a remarkable woman after all and he was grateful.

To Mr. Joseph Wilson whom he had sitting before him while he finished writing in his journals, there was a lack of that gratitude. There was irritation. And he had let young Joseph sit in this wordless exchange of irritation for over a half hour - simply to prove the point. Power. Yes he was sick, yes the struggle of keeping the pen straight in his hand was far harder than it ought to be, and to the clinical world he was dying...but it was Lex who had the power in this situation. Joseph was going to be a very good young man and sit there, quietly, as long as he wanted.

Because of Joseph's slipping performance Lex was now going to be forced to portray a role within the grievously wounded and limping Justice League: keep them focused on his smile while the dagger came slowly from behind. He intended to deeply plunge the blade into the organization's spine - finally he would watch the hope die in their eyes. That was personal pleasure, however.

"You're giving me a piss poor performance, Joseph" Lex said with an airy, focused tone while his hand wrote his well educated cursive.

"My apologies Lex. It is but a minor set back." Joseph responded.

"I handed you everything" Lex finally looked up to meet the young man's eyes. "I guided you, steered you to everything you wanted. Did it not feel good to watch the Justice League finally die within your sight? By the hands of you and your son? What does it take for you to actually get a job done one hundred percent? I give you the greatest functionality you'll ever have, and the plans to do it and still...something slips. What does it take, Joseph? Because I'm running out of time and I am running out of patience with  _you._ "

"Just give me time. I will complete the objectives sir." He responded.

"No. You're behind. But you will enjoy this as much as I have: Batman has been killed by his own cross-dimension son. What do you think about that?" Lex asked with a faint smile.

The familiar sly smirk came across his face. "Hahaha! He had that in the making."

"I couldn't have said it better. I do like you Joseph, I've always liked you. Make me continue to like you"

"You got it Lex."

"Good." Lex put down his pen and stared fully at Joseph, rolling his shoulder and sighing as the nurse-bot next to him silently continued to pump IV fluids into him. He hated feeling the constant prick in his veins - it tugged on his thoughts with constant bodily sensation. "There comes a balance to this game we play: wipe out the every opponent and you are left. Yes that is good, in theory, but there is always someone of greater power. In this universe we have seen this time and time again. We kill every player on the field, we have no potential allies to save the Earth itself should something greater than... _us_  come to interfere.

I explain this to you because you are professional killer, it is important that when you walk out of this office - I will not mention some names. Unless I say to kill them, don't. Everyone fits into mine, and the global agenda. Take away everyone and we just assured Earth's eventual defeat. Yes?" He watched young Joseph nod and Lex nodded as well.

"It is time for you to let your son continue his mission alone. It will be better, Ms. Ivy has never had a tendency to like you - no offense of course. But what makes her test her boundaries so much are your rougher edges. Besides, there is something else you're better suited for." Lex turned to his nurse-bot and snapped his fingers. On the screen of the silver hovering robot came the profile of Brian Wayne with several tabs of information. Splitting the screen was Selina Kyle.

"With the child Ms. Ivy is so kindly nurturing, I am looking for the future of  _Humanity._  As a race we have so much to give to this universe but we are constant victims to it. I do honestly believe it is you and your son and daughter who are the future of our race. I will never put my faith in alien blood or technology. Billions of years of own history and we have made it this far, I believe will make it further. But we need to be faster. And I am very, very curious as to how young Brian Wayne has managed to punch a hole straight through Bruce Wayne's skull. Isn't that odd and yet funny and interesting?" Lex asked Joseph.

"Indeed it is. I didn't think that any kid from Batman would have it in them..." Joseph replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sure the father issues helped" Lex joked darkly. "Either way, I need you to find him. He left the Watchtower shortly after the murder back to Gotham. Probably to explore memory lane before starting his young adult journey. Black Mask, Killer Croc and a few other of Mr. Mask's friends have already secured the entire city or should I say ruins?" Lex waved his hands. "He will need time to think, killing his father no doubt was taxing and certainly threw a wrench in his life aspirations. He will be aimless, as so many youth with oddities are. If his father's violent death is any indication - he won't be in Gotham long. Check all the sea lined cities in the area. If Ms. Ivy is kind enough to help locate him for me, I will update you on his location.

When found you are to watch him. I want to know how far his new  _curiosities_  go."

"Alright. Stalking the Bat-kid won't be difficult."

Lex raised a finger.

"Be aware of one final warning Joseph: Owlman is still missing. He was most certainly your killer and his silence, even with the baiting, is a sign louder than any reply. He's watching."

"Yes sir." Joseph responded, contemplating the warning. Lex leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to rub his temples.

"That is all, leave and give me good results this time"

******

**Day 12 - December 28th, 2014 : Afternoon - Around 1 PM (Watchtower)**

What did he left his wife talk him into?  _ **Oliver**_ sat in the metal chair of the 'command center' in front of all the screens. He had been doing this with years...with everyone, and he never paid too much attention to the command codes and all of that. That was supposed to be Batman or J'onn's job...

Oliver sighed and played with an arrow.

"Shit..." He said sadly in thought of his fallen friends, their faces each arrows to the heart in of themselves. He was just playing pool with J'onn last week, the man always cheated by playing with his mind instead of actually holding the stick and pushing the damn thing. Oliver sighed again and wiped his eyes - it was hero time, not sad everyone's dead time.

"Shit!" Oliver swore a second time as a screen came up showing the chairman CEO of BD dead in the middle of Seattle: a patch of grass grew up into tangly things and snapped his neck. The electronic list of names from Batman's records of Ivy's supposed hit list crossed the last name with a red line. Oliver McQueen blinked and pushed the button his wife showed him to do the coms. "Okay Connor...nevermind, we lost him...sorry kid"

Connor meanwhile stopped mid-flight. He was almost there too. "Come on....Really?" He sighed into the com.

"I'm not the one who nestled Nature Tits into the biggest jungle we got on this big green orb" Oliver retorted.

"Yeah....I know. Is there anyone else?"

"No, she finally did what she wanted. I hope" Oliver cleared his throat and pressed a few buttons till he found the right one to make the hit list close. "Connor I don't blame you...what you said about her. That's rough...I'd might have done the same thing. Always had a weakness for defenceless beautiful women myself" Green Arrow gave a little chuckle to try and lighten the mood for Connor.

He chuckled. "Defenseless? Uh, your wife is like a swiss army knife....But I see your point..."

"Well she was just the special one that jabbed me in the heart. I love my swiss army knife, doesn't mean I don't help the occasional beautiful woman who needs help here and there" Green Arrow laughed a little, cautiously looking over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't around. Connor laughed along with him. He half hoped that she was right there when he said that so that he could hear him get slapped in the back of the head, but he didn't hear it already.

"Stop praying that I'll get in trouble" Oliver told Connor "you went too quiet, I know you. And I'm a lucky son of a bitch, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's true. Luck of the Irish.....wait...nevermind."

"Alright Connor, I don't know what to do with you now. Go back to time out with your sister."

"Alright. Later Olly." Connor responded as he flew back for home.

Oliver smiled and disconnected. Great, he had to figure this one on his own. What did he think of Ivy? She was damn gorgeous. But he'd never tell Denah that, his wife was hot too...he was getting distracted. Ivy...she was a complicated one. She was in the few of the murderous bunch who was somehow redeemable.

Now to hear she got raped, yeah that pissed him off. Maybe he was never fond of rape, period but...it brought a conflict of feelings to hear about it. Felt unnatural. That's the best way he could describe it.

But she was being a problem, for everybody now. And that had to be resolved one way or another - though without harming her. They were the Justice League after all, there wasn't much justice in beating a rape victim into submission.

He poked a few more buttons till the screen showed Atlantis on its map, but honestly it was just the bird's eye view so all he saw was ocean. He pressed to connect to  ** _Aquaman's_**  dial. You'd think for being an original the guy would show his ass surface-side. Still hadn't, now that was easy to think about - it irritated him to the moon and back.

"Answer you wet-assed bastard" Oliver said to the screen.

"That isn't the ideal way to speak to a King, McQueen." Arthur responded.

"Well...that's because you answered faster than I guessed you would..." Oliver mumbled.

"Or faster than you found your manners... What is it that you want?"

"You to save the earth from an eco-terrorist?" Oliver asked a little sheepishly "Please with a global cherry on top?"

"I see no reason to interfere with your affairs. To me, she is about an eco-terrorist as you are not one." He answered.

"Arty, she's turning every piece of shrubbery into choke hold killers! Don't you think that can happen to the kalle down there or something!?"

"Perhaps. But I still do not find even more reason to retaliate and jeopardize the safety of my Kingdom, just because she has killed some fast talking, pollutant filled, politicians that you could not save." Oliver sighed. Arthur was always the odd man out, always this damn way. Couldn't he just get on the goddamn hero train and serve justice the way it ought to be.

"Maybe my hearing's clogged, or maybe it's because I'm sensitive right now with our  _friends_  dead. But it sounds like you are supporting  _Poison Ivy killing people willy nilly_ "

"You  _dare_ accuse me?! After coming to me for aid? Unwise Oliver.."

Oliver toyed with his mask.

"I...said I was um... _sensitive_?" Oliver squeaked.

"Sensitive to foolish reasoning...However, in view of our fallen comrades, I will comply. Where do you believe her last location to be?" Oliver slowly fist pumped and whispered ' _yessssss'_  to himself as a cheer of triumph.

Oliver cleared his throat, making his voice official sounding.

"Her last known location was in the Amazon Rainforest...maybe use your water sensing... _thing_  to find her? What's it called? Oh I can't remember...that thing about you and the ocean..." He snapped his fingers a few times "Help me out here, what is it?"

"The Clear." He corrected. "I will do so."

"Fantastic, thank you." Oliver jumped up to his feet. Justice for today!


	23. December 28th, 2014 - Part 2

**Day 12 - December 28th, 2014 : Afternoon - Around 1 PM (Peru)**

Pamela's skin was covered in globby layers of gray paste, some of which slathered off from her palm onto a tree as she walked as fast as she could - using each passing tree in the rainforest to support her. She was running - holding her other hand at her lower stomach where the heat never went away - running as Connor betrayed her and brought Ravager into the terrain after her.

Waiting to help, she knew it was a frase. It was lowly of her to even rely on him, she begged and chipped pieces of her dignity to call out to him for all of it to blow back in her face now. Running away from her capture, keeper, rapist.

Her hair bundled onto of her skull, green vines holding it together in a sphere like decorative shape, flowers a bloom. It helped reduced the heat kept in her body, fighting off the delirium she had felt slide in a few times in the few days she had been here. The wrestle of her mind to remember where she was, her purpose, and her own reasoning.

The assassin was getting closer. Her hand crashed into another tree, her eyes shutting and using her nature bond to send another tree branch swinging heavily into Ravager back, he was a mile's distance away - gaining mile upon mile on her.

"Stay away!" She hissed at the floor, taking her steps along a river side within the Amazons. Behind her however, the mythical sea king of Atlantis appeared from the waters, trident in hand. Ivy turned and fell on her backside, sliding in the muddy grass when she looked up to see him. When their eyes met they both heard the whispers of nature: The Green and The Clear swirling around each other's essence through their minds. It was the first time Pamela had seen the man in person, tall and powerful Ivy stared defiantly because she had ran too many miles - went through too many hoops to be stopped now. She said nothing, staring into his oceanic eyes.

"You must be Ivy." He began, staring down at the clothless woman before him. "I've been hearing that you've been causing trouble for the land dwellers. Why?" He asked.

"You of all men ask me?" Ivy taunted him with anger. "Don't play stupid to what you feel, Earth calls to both of us and I will not tolerate it being polluted and damaged further. Not now, not while I can do something to change her fate for the better"

"Perhaps so Ivy. But, humans are one of Earth's creations just as you and I. You are in no position to act on the Earth's behalf."

Ivy crawled back to a tree, vines slithering around her mud and paste covered pale feet.

"Schizophrenia, Cancer, Aids are all her creations as well - all that chip and try to correct the greatest mistake. What have they made? What have they done? What is their mark on her surface? You say She does all things with intention, then what I feel, who I am, and the empathy she has shared with me is all in her desire. What is my purpose if not to fight for her when I feel her every pain as the land is wasted and scarred." Ivy stared at the river he came from and quickly looked up at him, her heart racing as she knew Ravager was nearing. "You are going to tell me you do not feel the agony of the sea life hunted without dignity or made to suffer in the shapes of plastic?" She challenged the trident man.

"I do feel the pain and sorrow of the Sea when human's have harmed it. However, you must not forget. You too were one of them! Before an accidental action, you were no different from them, and thereby are not clean. Humans have made their mark, disastrous as it may be. Yet, that does not mean that Earth herself has given you the authority to take their lives like dust in the wind."

Ivy grunted and held tighter to her lower stomach with anger, leaning over in pain. The vines around her hissed with their rapid vibrations against the grass and bark.

"It's painful to hear the Justice League has tamed you so well!" Pamela laughed at him furiously, glaring.

"This is foolish chatter! You are to come with me. I will let the human's deal with you." He boomed just after her. Ivy forced herself to stand, holding against the tree with the strength she could muster.

"You try to be a man by imposing your will on me, but it isn't your will! Puppet!" Ivy raised her brows and sharply narrowed her eyes - vines lunging to strike at Aquaman. Arthur slowly approached. His trident spun once to easily slice through the vines. He looked down at her and grabbed her arm. He felt her hand hit his face, though, it does not fly to the side as one would expect. He raised a brow at her and lifted her to her feet. Her hand remained on his face for a second longer till she yanked it back, trying to scratch him. "You are submissive! Weak!" She screamed at him.

"ENOUGH!" He roared at her. "I will not tolerate childish behavior. Especially, from you." He snapped. Arthur slowly walked back to the river with her arm in his hand, the practically weightless woman being dragged along.

Pamela screamed, trying to jerk away, her feet almost slipping in the mud and grass. Her cries getting more desperate and fearful the closer to the water they got. She waved her other arm to gesture thorny vines from her held up hair to strangle him.

"I AM NOT YOURS TO TOUCH!" She bellowed back with all the strength of her spirit.

Arthur grunted, placing one his hands on the vines. He looked coldly at her before yanking his hand away, the vines instantly snapping. Pamela stared back.

"How heroic of you..." Ivy whimpered, holding herself again as the heat built up another level..

From behind both of them, the sounds of gunshots bounced through the jungle. Arthur felt small objects bounce off of his back. The sea king turned his head to see...Deathstroke? No...Couldn't have been. This one has two eyes. But in any case, he decided to involve himself with an attack on Atlantis' king. He completely turned to meet this opponent, his hand now lower to Ivy's wrist.

Grant unsheathed his sword. What was everyone bullet proof all of a sudden? Arthur wasn't vexed by the man as he approached. He went for a downward Diagonal slash, but it was caught through one of the sides of the trident as Aquaman defended against it without much effort.

Grant immediately pulled it out and spun around to instead attempt at an attack lower toward his stomach. Arthur moved Ivy more so behind him so that she would be out of the sword's way. It clashed against the side of the trident as he simply moved it to his right in defense.

Pamela grunted while trying to get out of the hold. Now caught in the violent exchange of two captors it was nothing more than watching one hellish future fight against the other. One would throw her into the JL prison and the other was...simply...she thought of Ravager and his interaction with her a moment long. And, disgustingly, he was the better option.

Ivy glared up to Aquaman from behind. Her other hand formed a whip of flowery vines and she threw it to loop around his neck and hold in her other one, trying to pull him down and choke him. He growled as he once again felt the vine around his neck. He wouldn't move very much however, the Sea King more than strong enough to keep himself upright. Grant spun into another slash again, though this time, he reached into his belt for another pistol. When the attack was defended, Ravager turned and placed it up toward Aquaman's forehead.

Grant attempted to pull the trigger, but Arthur spilled into a pool of water before it could hit him. Ivy jerked her hand between her breasts and dashed in the meantime to Ravager and collided into his chest.

"I don't forgive you, but get me out of here" She told him looking up at the man. Grant nodded, grabbing her other hand and pulling her back toward the forest. Behind them, the river thrashed violently for a moment before a small tidal wave formed and came after them. Ivy was panting as Ravager tried to pick up the pace "I can't!" Ivy protested "If I move too much the heat will steal my thoughts!" She hissed, hiding her fear of losing herself to it. Grant cursed under his breath. He placed the sword in it's sheath on his back and threw Ivy into his arms, attempting to run quicker. However, still the waters behind them was gaining. Ivy pull up Ravager's chest to reach over his shoulder, extending out a hand and groaning with anger.

The trees screamed and cried within the rainforest before bending unnaturally and destructively fast - parts of their bark breaking and shattering at the speed they bent to Ivy's will. She tried to barricade the water as it left its aquatic domain into her earthy one. Ivy personally watched the wave stop and she breathed deeply - trying to gain herself while holding onto Ravager's neck, her chest against the side of his skull and the cold metal stinging her flesh.

"I...think I stopped him" Ivy panted. Grant slightly slowed.

"Are you sure?"

"The wave isn't following...us" She narrowed her eyes, disgusted she had to refer to him and her in any joining. Grant slowed to a stop, placing her down. He finally looked over his shoulder to see the trees laying down not too far off.

"Alright...So it's obvious that being near bodies of water is not an option at this point." Ivy crossed her arms, seeing her paste all over Ravager's metal armor. She looked away and pulled her legs close.

"I had no choice to keep myself away from you" She said angrily, still seething from the three day fleeing attempt from him. Grant looked down at her.

"Well. You are glad that I Did get here, aren't you? I mean, from the looks of it, Aquaman was about to take you home..."

"And do what you did?" Ivy asked glaring at Grant's feet and then looking away elsewhere again to keep her gaze to herself.

"Did you see that guy? He'd probably do something way worse before he took you to the Justice League..."

"The more you talk, the more I wish you'd die" Ivy bit her lower lip.

"But, here I am still. You have the ability to...So kill me then. You do have the obvious advantage."

"You are an idiot. I am at Lex' mercy. Why do you think I even allowed you to touch me? If I defy him he chemically burns everything I love and cherish and...I've..." 'Already lost everything else...'

Grant looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "Didn't you already defy him when you came here in the first place?" Ivy ran her hands over her face, the herb mix gushing between her fingers and exfoliating her skin deeper.

"I needed freedom" Ivy said coldly. Grant nodded silently as he looked around at the jungle landscape that he was now in. It was...Warm. Actually, it was kinda hot. He took off his mask, the air now slightly cooler to him. Ivy on the other hand was shutting her eyes and trying to stay as still as possible to avoid the worst.

"So....What is the earth telling you right now?" Grant asked.

"She screams in pain as the trees at the borders of this rainforest are being torn for man's purpose"

"Hm...Well that's sad..."

"Not to humanity. No one cares. Human life only has more value because when it's in pain humanity can see it weep. The Earth weeps and nothing has ever been done solely in her interests"

"Well that's even worse...We all live here....Why not be nice to it...?" Ivy glared at him.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked with suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he turned to Ivy with a genuinely confused look on his face. Ivy sighed deeply and landed on her side, curling in a ball and covering her face. She replied with nothing, the heat steadily increasing within her. He noticed her silence, though didn't really think it best to keep asking. However, he did keep in mind that at this pace, her heat would be rising.

"Have you ever thought of maybe heading to the tops of one of the trees? I'm sure there's a breeze up there that may help with the heat."

"The...watchtower...will be looking for me" She replied with her tone of voice sounding more fluid and distant than before.

"What are they going to do? Send superman?"

"Supergirl, Superboy and their fucking dog. The dog alone would kill you..."

"Oh...That's right.....Damn supers......"

"When you're not a hero, it's nothing but ultimate repression..." Ivy rolled a little on the ground senselessly - her thoughts growing a little tiring to keep focused and coherent. Grant nodded again. "...It's been so long since I've seen Nightwing..." Ivy said up to the treeline above her, grabbing some of the fallen leaves around her and dangling them above her face to fan herself.

"Weren't you listening when I told you what happened? He may not even be trying to look for you at this point."

Ivy sniffled, the heat gradually winning.

"But he's the only man I ever loved...I spent years gradually falling for him...and now it's this. I don't understand what happened...I even sacrificed my body for his sake and he's gone...gone...gone..." She began to suddenly cry, shaking.

"It's okay Ivy...You're better than that...." Ivy threw the leaves in her fit and rolled around, arching her back and having her vines drop her hair so it fell back over her shoulders. She whipped it back and stared up at Grant, wiping the tears from the gray paste covered face.

"He was supposed to be someone special, he was a leader of his little hero group...and he was supposed to better than anything but look where I am...and I don't even know where he is..."

"Ms. Isely, look. Grayson was one of the bat-kids...There's only so much that you can expect from him. He lead a group of children. You shouldn't bring yourself to such a sadness because the boy isn't a man. The man that you obviously need..." Ivy giggled in her tears and laughed at him.

"And your little face? And what are you? 12 and a half? Ha..ha he ha!" Ivy scoffed and covered her hand with her mouth, her expression turning back into sorrow and tears.

"Well, hey. I still have bigger balls than your man, he couldn't even keep you or your home safe and in one piece. Bottom line, without Batman, he can't do shit..."

Ivy stared down at the ground.

"That's what I was afraid of...and I lost my girls...my daughters. I had fifteen girls that I loved...and they were taken from me..." Ivy increased her weeping, shaking and breathing rapidly, clearly in deep pain that the delirium forced out of her.

Grant stood and watched her for a moment. Then he sat down, placing his helmet on the ground next to him as she cried. The woman was hurting again. Those kids being taken must have really affected her. Grant, actually felt kinda bad for her. She was taken from home, her family ripped from her, and her man isn't much better than shit.....Why wouldn't she be sad.

"I had one little girl, Rachel...she was three years old. I used the berries to paint her face into her favorite animals in Sanctuary...and she used to laugh and giggle..."

Grant looked at the ground and shook his head slowly. Everytime she spoke it only made him feel worse. Ivy angrily grabbed some mud and threw it at Grant.

"I JUST WANTED A CLEAN EARTH TO RAISE SOME CHILDREN!" Ivy screamed. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SPOT! OURS!" She went to pick up more mud and toss it but instead her body collapsed on the ground.

Grant raised his hand to shield against incoming mud. The last thing he expected was for her to be throwing dirt, but she was the nature lady. When she collapsed, he crawled a little closer to see if she was alright. Ivy's eyes were shut and her past covered skin was sweating. She had finally become unconscious either by the stress, or heat, or both. Grant looked on at her. He took off one of his gloves and touched her forehead. Damn....She was roasting out here. He needed to find a way to cool her down....Water wasn't going to be on the list at this particular point.

Grant looked around. All they were surrounded by was trees for miles...Maybe that was it. He lifted Ivy from the ground and walked toward one of them. He slung her over his shoulder, her breasts brushed up against his forehead as he did. He shivered. He climbed up the tree. Once near the top, Grant sat on a branch. He sat with Ivy across his lap, one leg on the branch, the other hanging off. He leaned her upward, shoulder against his chest as he held her in place. He sighed. Back to this again.....

******

**Day 12 - December 28th, 2014 : Afternoon - Around 2 PM (Watchtower)**

**_Barbra_** quietly wheeled next to Lex Luthor whose pace she noticed was remarkably slower than her average. It was more tiring to wheel at his weak pace than let it rip and full chair speed. She needed the exercise...the burn in her arms one of the few things she oddly enjoyed about being stuck in the chair.

"I am sorry for the loss you've had to endure" Lex Luthor said to her, and her lips pressed together before they quivered. That wound so fresh, she tried to numb herself to it - like all her previous losses in life.

"He died in the line of duty, it's what he would have wanted most..." Barbra said quietly while strolling. Together they remained in silence, but that was because of was Lex's intention that they do so. To play this part of the JL was to be supportive. What he was to do is give the JL the third best or second best option, leaving the best for his own personal picking and doing. Without Batman of J'onn, this group was his to cerebrally circle and misguide without much trouble. He saw them all gathered in a semi circle by the computers. Goodness did Dick Grayson look worse for wear: his entire neck, the side of his face and surely his torso were covered in not so pleasant bruises. Joseph finally told him the connection and in retrospect Lex was almost disappointed that Ms. Isley had tried to settle so low.

Barry, Dinah, and Oliver - Lex studied them - and yes they did look so confused...so overwhelmed. There was a shared look among all of them of...excitement. It was so joyfully sad in a pleasurable fashion to see the Justice League need him.

Barbra on the other hand skimmed them all, seeing Dick's face she narrowed her eyes and eventually looked away. One of her losses when she could no longer stand was Nightwing. He couldn't love a cripple. He didn't say it , but he certainly wasn't by her bedside when she cried the nights after - the loneliness. She had never felt so....because of him.

"Hello everyone" Barbra said flatly and shrugged, keeping her outside world apart from her inside one and wheeled to join them at looking at Lex Luthor, of all people. Though through her connections, and she had been thorough, he came out clean.

"Welcome back, Lex-ypoo" Oliver joked and winked, staring at the sickly bald politician and his little flying IV bag robot. "Do...you need some help?" The second question sounding more serious. Dick kept his face lower, the shadows looming over his one swollen and unswollen eye in deep introspective wounding and anger and sense of loss he could hardly control.

"I'll help in the helping!" Captain Marvel shouted and stook of his hand in a half-patient manner trying to keep himself in his spot in the semi circle. But he really wanted to run over and scoop up Mr. Luthor and put him in the seat behind them.

Kara gave Billy a 'look' and she gently helped lower the big boy's arm and quietly whispered 'shhh' to him in the background.

Vic laughed a bit at Shazam...Always so Hyper. Connor stood next to Dick, his arms crossed with a neutral expression as he looked on at Lex. Starfire on the other hand kind of hovered beside good friend Cyborg. Her glowing green eyes though, also looked at Nightwing. It had been some time since she has last seen him. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed like he was ignoring her. Barry stood at Lex' side on the left. Dinah crossed her arms, tapping her boot loudly.

Lex met Connor's eyes, his estranged son.

"I wished I had been able to wake up with you bedside Lionel..." Lex said softly to him, in front of everyone. Oliver played with his mustache - awkward.

Connor narrowed his eyes and looked away. He didn't have anything worth saying to Lex. Mr. Luthor looked down at his walking cane and stared at it as crocodile tears made his eye glint with pain. He looked up to everyone when he 'regained his composure' Kara knew her brother's position but still elbowed him. The human was dying, give him something.

"So what are you going to tell us to do!?" Captain Marvel blurted out, excited and jumping a little in place. Lex gave the magically enchanted boy a slight smile and looked at Barry.

"I brought Ms. Gordon in belief she will be helpful in case something swiftly takes me away. You have done well considering the circumstances Mr. Allen"

"It's Barry, and thank you."

"But there are grievous errors in what has been done and what you all think must be done. Reviving the old systems of things will not save the League. Already the criminal element plays with the boundaries of your lowered vigilance. It is time you reformed groups, your bouncing tactics between the incidents is not going to be enough." Lex smiled. "It's time for some promotions within the League and I would propose Barbra be taken in high regard immediately. You will need her more than you realize"

Barbra blinked a few times. She had been away from the JL for her own reasons, and yes she volunteered because it was the right thing to do but now she was going to submerged in it. Oliver wanted to protest only because it clashed with the way things had been done, no one just joined the Alpha team, even he himself had been here for years and was...like Alpha-Adjacent.

"I accept." Dinah said with a not so pleasant leer on Lex.

Victor nodded, though other eyes were on Barry, with the exception of Connor whose eyes were still pointed away. Barry thought for a second. He knew that the way things were before could never be reiterated because of the fact that so many of the originals were taken out or absent. Maybe change was what was needed. "I accept." Barry spoke.

"Good" Lex smiled and stared at Oliver and Dinah "and you two need to be demoted sooner rather than later"

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked, Dinah raising a brow 'this's gonna be good' she thought to herself.

"I read through the system generated reports during all three of your shifts. It is in yours that the most people on the planet died and incidents of terrorism came to completion along southern Europe and central Middle-Eastern territories. You both lack the adequate response time as tacticians to give guidance to others." Dinah raised both her brows now.

"You have to be kidding, I have been a teacher of young League members for over six years. I know what I'm doing"

"Teaching someone the applications of combat and practicing worldwide lawfulness are vastly different fields. Be a teacher, not a commander." Lex slammed his walking cane and burrowed his eyes deep into Oliver and Dinah, his sickly eyes casting a harsher look than suspected of him. "Captain Marvel's abilities and demonstrations of on the spot critical intellect are sharper than either of yours. My next suggested promotion to the front lines"

"Oh my gosh! I got a spot now!?" Captain Marvel asked jumping again. "No way!?" He started shaking Connor and Kara. Oliver stared at Lex then at Barry who had the highest word among the three of them - being the original remaining. Barry remained silent. Although Captain Marvel is still very inexperienced, what Lex said was true, though he would not say this specifically.

"Say something" Dinah pushed Barry with a cross of her arms swiftly.

"I hate to tell you this...But he is right. You are both valuable members of the league, however, with what was going on, and what I know about the both of you, neither of you are really designed to be leaders. You're both fighters first."

"And my fight has two of these here buddy" Oliver raised both of his middle fingers. Dinah saw but didn't tell him to put them down. Kara gasped and covered Billy's eyes.

"The birds!" Captain Marvel gasped too. Dick meanwhile pushed back his hair and finally looked up.

"This is all the obvious, I'm expecting more insight from you"

Lex smiled at Mr. Grayson.

"Oh but young man I do have more insight. It's about your position here at all. You seem to be having a terrible conflict of interest former Boy Wonder. And Lionel, son, you seem to be having one yourself. Both interacting with the same woman"

"What?" Dick asked, looking right at Connor. Connor's eyes widened and he looked up at Lex, then to Dick. He sighed.

"Yeah...Sorry Dick.....But while the air is being cleared....She told you never to come near her again..." He responded sheepishly, looking toward the ground.

"You asshole" Dick said bitterly, knowing full well in his injured state he'd have no ability to harm the Kryptonian. "Bullshit!"

Dinah facepalmed, god this had nothing to do with the League. Oliver slowly lowered his middle fingers from Barry to turn around watch Dick trying to kill Connor with his eyes as if he had Kryptonian vision or some sort of power unknown to him. This...was a bit much for Ollie, he had to admit. Tension a bit too thick for his liking so...he remained quiet so he could become as invisible as possible.

Barbara stared at Starfire and then at Dick...Lex certainly wasn't talking about her because Starfire was blissfully ignorant. She thought Dick left her for Starfire. Not that, you know, she cared....Barbra cleared her throat and opened her computer device on her wrist to stow away herself.

Kara stared at Connor herself, that woman shouldn't matter anymore. The conversation was already had - along with the Christmas beating she gave him that night. Lex simply stood there and waited, studying how Barry would respond.

"Mr. Allen as the original I suggest you have the highest authority..." Lex Luthor whispered.

Barry nodded. He watched on quietly as Dick and Connor stood there. He was just going to let this one happen as if it didn't Nightwing was just going to be more....Troubling, than he already was at this point. Victor knew who Lex was talking about, though Starfire who hovered on the other side of him didn't. She instead looked at Barbara with a confused expression. So was it not her who Nightwing had disappeared for?

Connor looked back at Nightwing. "Would I lie to you Dick?"

"She was kidnapped and you let her go!? She needed help from whatever they were going to do to her! What did you do!?" Dick yelled, all the veins in his neck and the side of his skull pulsing with tension.

"I took her away from them....And....You mean what they already did...." Dick didn't even flinch in pain as he grabbed Connor's shirt.

"I never seen this happen here before..." Captain Marvel mumbled with sadness. This reminded him of the school playground but a lot more confusing.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked his face intimidatingly close to Connor's. Kara shot her eyes at Barry and Lex, standing there with a frown.

"We should move on to more important topics that have to do with the League itself" Kara said raising her nose and tone a little to the two dumb men.

"Uh...Yeah. This is getting awkward as all living hell right now..." Victor added as he walked over to push Dick backward. Connor looked around.

"Look... I'll tell you about this later...Okay?" Connor admonished.

"Who is it that you are talking about, Richard?" Starfire asked, looking directly at Dick confused. Dick looked at Starfire with a fuming glare, 'I am supposed to be protecting her...' Dick's mind pumped over and over.

"It wouldn't matter" Dick said, clenching his fists hard. Dinah turned to look at both of them.

"Get your asses in check, the greater group doesn't need you two if you're going to not function in the League" The blonde, blue eyed woman came in sharply. They needed to check their values, and fast.

Connor raised his arms and took a further step back. He hadn't done anything. Victor looked at Nightwing. Then, Vic slapped him across the face with his hand. "Get yourself together! We don't have time for you teen girl freak out right now. Focus man!" Dick kept his head cocked to the side the slap had sent it. He had never felt so isolated in his entire life than this moment.

"You know where I'll be..." Dick growled at Vic and hobbled around everyone to leave the command room. Kara sighed, strangely in synch with Oliver and they looked at each other and stared.

"Remember we are a group that saves lives, and I think if we work together better we'll save even more lives" Captain Marvel raised his finger up to the air and smiled inspiringly. "That's what the JL was founded for and that's what we can do again!" Lex smiled sheepishly with the enchanted boy and Dinah along with her husband both dropped their shoulders and shook their head to hide little laughs.

Lex found it frustrating, their little mascot being there to save the day. And things had been cooking so well in the room. No doubt things will continue for his dear son and young Grayson... Lex watched Connor pat Captain Marvel rewardingly and Lex raised his nose. Barbara finally coming back to the room as she lowered her wrist computer to rejoin the social dynamic.

"I was to suggest the final member of the Alpha team to be 'Connor'" Lex resumed, telling Mr. Allen. Connor looked at Lex confused.

"Connor on the A-team? Seems legit..." Vic answered, to which the confused stare shifted.

"You mean Kara?" He asked, pointing his thumb at her. Kara waited expectantly.

"No. I strictly, do mean you, Lionel. Distribution of powers is best and Ms. Kara would serve better being the strength of the Beta team." Kara looked at Connor with a spark of anger but she knew better than to say anything.

Barry looked around. "It seems to be at the best interest." Barry answered. Despite the troubles that Connor was going through, Barry did recognize that the boy was still truly trying to do the right thing. That, outweighing any cons regarding his personality. Connor looked at Kara and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Kara kept stiff in response, giving him the weakest closed-lipped smile she could.

Lex set down his walking cane again to call attention.

"Beta team suggestions: Mr. & Mrs. Queen heading the group with Ms. Starfire, Ms. Kara and Ms. MaCabe. Mr. Stone and Mr. Grayson would be best serving as on call backups for either team - which Mr. Stone in charge of the technological oversight of the League while Mr. Grayson....we will see how he develops in the coming weeks for me to have any definitive judgment on what should be left for him to manage" He looked over to Mr. Allen to see how he responded.

Barry nodded, he couldn't see any flaws with this line up. Nightwing remaining with Cyborg would probably be best for now as he was unstable.

"There are two potentials that might be of best interest for the League to attempt recruiting and pulling back in: Achilles Warkiller and Aquaman"

"Don't know about those choices..." Oliver played with his stache again.

"Here's a weird question...part of me is Achilles...what happens when we are both in the same room? Do I still keep his heart?" Captain Marvel scratched the back of his head.

"That's a tricky question, Billy - don't know how that magic stuff works..." Oliver mumbled.

"Why would he help us? He rarely has" Dinah criticized.

"Which one?" Kara asked for clarification.

"...Both" Dinah thought about it for a moment.

"Well...they would be some of our strongest members if we succeeded...." Barbara finally spoke up and adjusted her hands in her lap.

"Knowin these guys, they're probably gonna want to know how helping us is gonna benefit them." Cyborg added in.

"Precisely." Connor tacked right on top of it.

Barry thought on this for a moment. Each were designated, 'Kings' in their places respectively. From what he had already known, Oliver tried to get Aquaman to help in the pursuit of Poison Ivy, though he hadn't heard anything further.

"Ms. Troy had helped in establishing peace between him and the troubles of Themyscira" Lex began, recanting records Diana had written after the fact. "His ascension not too peaceful. He is proclaimed to be created for the sake of maintaining peace of this world - hence the God-Appointed surname 'Warkiller' hmph. That may very well be your leverage - calling him to his duties beyond his throne."

"Kings are not my forte..." Oliver wiggled his nose, "and maybe not hers either" He smiled lovingly at Dinah.

"Not the time Ollie. You can take her to a room when you're done here if you have to..." Vic teased.

"But...Knowing types like Achilles, he'll probably act indignantly if we just go up and tell him that." Connor kept on topic. Lex held back a smile, the brainiest of the group being the one with his own genetic code.

"Correct" Lex went on, grasping harder to the obsidian sphere that headed his cane. "Which is why you need to know the more personal details of his life to find motivation. His husband is a realtor in Europe, raising their son. It would be in his interest to keep things a bit more prosperous as Europe has been having an increase in terrorist attacks. I simply know I would be a poor candidate for attempt to help make such a man see the liability his family could be in if things unravel further"

"He said his husband...hehe" Captain Marvel whispered to Connor and giggled. Connor facepalmed with a small smirk on his face. If only he knew......

Kara shifted her weight.

"I could speak with him, maybe"

"Maybe. If he'd had patience for a Kryptonian. Do recall he did one punch knockout Clark for irritating him too much" Lex reminded.

"Well then who'd do it?" Dinah asked staring at their group.

"Me!" Captain Marvel raised his hand. "I can do it and I don't think he hates or dislikes or anything me!"

"Kid's got a lane there. And besides, he has his heart...That's gotta count for something right?" Cyborg asked.

"Does that mean I'll get a husband too?" Captain Marvel asked confused, looking up in thought.

Lex himself was profoundly speechless by the logical connection that question had to make in order to be asked.

"Ummm?" Kara said.

"Maybe if...that's what...you want..." Barbra said quietly.

"In any case, that may very well work. Now what about Aquaman?" Connor asked.

"We need him to get Ivy first" Oliver said.

"Poison Ivy?" Barbara asked looking over swiftly.

Dinah promptly elbowed her husband.

"Ow...yes"

"That's who Dick was talking about when he flipped out..." Connor responded, now having answered both Starfire and Barb's questions. A flare of heat escaped the wheelchair bound woman's aura and she stared straight ahead, readjusting her hands in her lap.

"Oh, thanks for saying so..." She said to Connor without looking at him. Connor nodded. Barry cleared his throat. "Back on topic. Aquaman is probably only going to interfere any further if he sees how this will all affect Atlantis.."

Lex put a hand to his head and leaned forward a little on his staff, the vision going in and out painfully.

"I..will have to leave that one for you to unlock and discover" Lex said as coyfully as his pain allowed him.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Captain Marvel asked Mr. Luthor.

Lex waved him off and slowly turned away.

"I will simply leave for now...keep focused and vigilant Mr. Allen. Excuse me..." Lex slowly walked away with his cane keeping him upright.

Barry nodded again.

"So I'm gonna put it real simple for you Billy. If you do end up getting a husband when you go to see Achilles, make sure that you're a good housewife out this piece. Don't want to see this man knocking on our door like 'Take it back!'" Victor said humorously.

"I don't understand why he has a husband? Does that make him happy like a wife?"

"Oh sweet, sweet Billy..." Oliver whispered, holding his wife's hand.

"When are we giving him the talk?" Dinah asked Barry.

"Probably some time soon..." Barry responded, though sounding a little serious when he did.


	24. December 28th, 2014 - Part 3

Connor walked out of the war room. He needed to find Dick and finish explaining to him what was going on. Why didn't he know about this already? Gotham was where he lived...What was he out the entire time? He walked down one of the corridors, looking through the walls with his vision before eventually finding him in one of the tech labs. He walked over to him. What he saw was Dick hiding himself in the darkness of the tech lab, having to have had manually turned it off, keeping himself solely focused on a computer screen attached to a large terminal that helped manufacture mechanical parts by three dimensional printing.

Its blue sparks and little moving mechanical welding arms swirled and danced inside through the see through portion of the manufacturing terminal. The blue lined schematics reflected off the ominously glazed over eyes of Dick as his fingers typed rapidly on the keyboard.

"I'm improving my Wingdings explosive capabilities by including shrapnel pieces. A little out of my comfort zone...but I'll do whatever I have to do save her before anything happens" Dick mumbled to whomever was behind him, his tone of voice caught somewhere between a whisper and a quake of emotion. "I  _have_  to."

Connor looked at him a little confused. He hadn't seen Dick like this before....It was really weird. "Are you alright Dick?"

"The beautiful love of my life is kidnapped.  _No_." Dick said shortly to Connor. "What do you want? To try and humiliate me again? You and Slade and your bullshit. I  _will_  save her. I promised her I was hers completely."

Connor narrowed his eyes a bit as he was just compared to Slade. "Dick, I'm not here to humiliate you. I want to help. I'm your friend man. I want to tell you what's going on."

"The logs said you had some association with Ivy. I read whem while you wasted more time speaking to Lex who said nothing but the obvious. You left her in the rainforest? What were the coordinates? Why didn't you bring her to me?" The fingers never stopped rapping hard onto the keyboard, his shoulders completely still spare the small flexions needed to move his hands.

"You were here, Dick. You wanted Ivy to be in the custody of the league?" Dick finally turned around and glared at Connor with hatred.

"What I wanted was Ivy to be safe with me. That should also have been obvious." Dick snapped.

"Well what did you want me to do? Leave her there so that you could 'Be the Hero' and somehow screw it up?! Don't act like this. I'm trying to be nice about this..." Dick shuffled side to side as his deeply bruised and broken body couldn't do much - Vic said he'd be out for several weeks but there had to be a faster way to get back in the field. He'd force himself if he had to.

" _Screw it up?_ " Dick challenged, ignoring the rest said to him. "I'm doing better than any of you who are letting her rot out there!"

"Are you? Look at yourself Dick! You're in pieces! You're lucky that you're even still standing right now. How much better would you do against Slade like this?" Dick scoffed heavily.

"All you came here to do was parade your Kryptonian DNA and powers. Pamela needs me," He turned his back on Connor to go back to typing. "I am still formulating a few theories who would be pulling Ravager and Slade's purse strings, but it is certainly out of their MO to do something like this. I will find out why." He growled quietly.

"Yes. She does. That's why I came here. You're the  _only_  one that she'll ever listen to or even really think twice about.." Connor responded.

"Then why piss all over that by telling me what you said in front of everybody? Wanting a good laugh trying to be her break up representative? Shitty time for a shit joke."

"Because I was told to relay the message...It was the least I could do...I would have waited before Lex decided to bring it up." Connor answered, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his friend back. Dick glared at Connor and grabbed him by the collar, tears welling in his eyes.   
  


"Ivy is in danger and I have never wanted anything more in my life than to protect her. Are you going to help me or not Connor!?" He asked the Kryptonian hybrid passionately.

"You know I will." He replied.

"Get a plant then. We are going to talk to her, establish communication. Get her location, retrieve her. Get me a fucking plant, any plant!" Dick commanded and went back, leaning over the keyboard and hunching where he stood before the working terminal. Connor looked at Dick for a second longer before turning and walking off. He never would have thought that being a delivery boy was part of his job.

******

**Day 12 - December 28th, 2014 : Afternoon - Around 3 PM**

Pamela wiped her forehead, keeping company up top the trees of the Amazon. It was in this very high spot where there was mercy from the height. Having come to her senses, she had quickly pulled away from Grant and left him two trees behind her to sit by himself. Her other hand stroked the tree - eerily feeling more and more her life being the circumstance of the men around her.

She had sat and thought on this, feeling chained to her fate when the whispers of nature were being dulled by the calling of her name.

 _'Pamela...Ivy!....'_  The voice grew louder, she could hear its desperation. It kept on its call till she shut her eyes and laid against the tree. Her vision was swallowed by green fog of her natural self,  and she opened them again to see a metal white room that was brightly lit with Connor and Dick standing over whatever plant she had manifested through.

"Oh Ivy..." Dick said finally seeing her. "You need to tell me your location"

Ivy sneered at Connor.

"I should have never trusted you.  _'You want to help_ '" Pamela mocked.

"What should I have done? He's...." Connor paused as Dick was standing right there. "...Having problems...and it's getting on my nerves...."

"And I should care, because?" Ivy asked Connor and turned to Dick. "I said  _never_  get near me! And that  _does_  mean speaking to me. I am IN THIS SITUATION BECAUSE OF YOU!" The bush Connor had picked yelled at Dick.

"I'm going to get you out of it"

"I have been kidnapped for over a week. I can't trust either of you. You both left me to to the wolves. I'm leaving"

"No wait!" Dick said trying to hold the pot containing the small bush.

"What was I supposed to do Ivy?!" Connor exclaimed. Pamela glared at both of them.

"Not bring my rapist straight after me!" Ivy exclaimed right back. Dick paused.

" _Your what?_ " He leaned forward, his heart racing as he inched closer to Ivy's plant face.

"He had my family...I couldn't do anything!" Connor replied. Ivy stared straight at Connor, she felt Dick's breath on her imprinted face and the leaves of the bush began to rustle. It had happened so fast, the woody tendrils that came forth from her avatar around Dick's neck and cracking it so loudly Connor's Kryptonian hearing filled with the sound of each vertebra being broken by the strength of Ivy's wrath. Dick's skull slammed onto the table and his body fell to the floor - all the while Poison Ivy's eyes never left from the Hybrid's.

"Humans are selfish, maybe it was always too much to ask for someone to put me first." Ivy sighed deeply, staring down at Dick's warm corpse. Connor's eyes widened and his eyes turned to Dick as his life was ripped away so effortlessly from him. He looked back at Ivy. He didn't know how to react to this. She just killed one of his friends. What made things worse though, was that Connor didn't feel horrible. "I am in this position because I gave him everything. I chose to be raped rather than slaughter all of Gotham because I was going to protect his heart. I had to  _hide_  him from Slade and Ravager as that man took me in my own home. I hated him from that moment. I feel  _nothing_."

Connor looked back at Ivy. How was it that he still felt bad for her even after the death of Dick? He knew that for a fact, when this was discovered, that it wouldn't end too well for him. Still, he somehow didn't regret trying to help the nature goddess...At least once. "I...Had no idea."

Ivy continued to stare down at Dick's body. What hurt more was the love she had spent so wrongly. He was supposed to be someone more than what he had become. And in this thought did suddenly her isolation and loneliness. She had a home with children and a lover, now she had nothing. And how empty and cold was ' _nothing_ '. Connor knew that he couldn't just sit here like this. Someone else was bound to walk past and see this. He knew that he was going to be blamed for this, and it was rightly so. He brought the plant to him. That was too stupid of a choice.

He sighed, lifting the small plant. "Ivy. I'm sorry." He said simply. Ivy's leavy-ball eyes stared at Connor before slowly her face faded away and all the leaves of the square bush returned back to place. It left him alone with Dick's corpse. He watched it and slightly shook his head. He placed the plant by Dick's neck and walked out.

He walked around and found Olly, a grim expression on his face. "Dick's.....Gone." Oliver was staring out at Earth through the large windows that gave a large bedrith of the planet. He blinked and stared at Connor.

"'Scuse me? I thought you just said somehow Dick  _died_  on the Watchtower of all hell- _off_ -Earth places"

"There's a plant by his neck....It's can't be more obvious what happened..."

"Jesus! How did that get on the Watchtower? Oh my God" Oliver clicked his tongue and stared at Connor with his eyes rapidly blinking, clearly trying to process it. Their Boy Wonder was murdered, the poor boy finding no peace. Connor remained silent for a moment, though not so in a way that gave him away. "We gotta move him...."

Oliver wiped his face, shaking his head.

"Right'o. I will tell Barry after. You were good to find him, who knows how long he'd be hiding in here dead and...it's a big place getting emptier by the day ain't it?" Oliver asked with a hitch in his voice, slapping Connor on the shoulder. Connor sighed.

"I guess so.." 


	25. December 29th, 2014

**Day 13th - December 29th, 2014 : Afternoon - 5 PM (Central City, New York)**

Billy walked in the home after walking down the sidewalk, a sad whistle giving his steps a sad pep. The school bus began driving off and he heard it just as the door shut behind him. He was the happy one for everyone, but he missed everyone just like everyone else. Billy didn't think he could keep smiling today, it was really hard. Dick was gone, now, too. So many of his friends dying...the ultimate goodbye where they didn't come back through the teleporter or the front door. He was tired, having cried his eyes out last night...but he was super quiet so he wouldn't wake up his adoptive parents. He knew dad was having a hard time, being leader, and mommy was always working hard on the television.

She said something about her ratings going up last night at dinner...but he didn't stay at dinner that long. He loved chicken too...but the food wouldn't sit right. It didn't feel right to eat, with all of them gone.

"Dad?" Billy called out, having come to call him that in the last year of their evolving relationship. Barry was sitting on the couch reclining his head on back of it, his mask off though the suit was still on. At this point, the suit was like a fourth layer of skin these days. He hadn't even noticed Billy come in but looked at him when his voice filled the room. He leaned upward a bit, attempting at a weak smile.

"Yes Billy?"

Billy walked over and sat on the couch next to his dad. His backpack dropped by the door, ignoring the thud of his school books.

"I have two really important questions" Billy announced quietly.

"Well, what are they?" Barry asked kindly, though sounding tired.

"I was trying to study really hard for my talk with Mr. Warkiller today and I asked my friends what they thought about husbands and one of them said that it was gay and that was a sin. Is having a husband a sin? I don't tell him that...right?"

Barry sighed. "No..I don't suppose that it is....And it definitely wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that." Billy kicked his feet and rubbed behind his ear.

"Okay, because I was afraid we'd be having a bad guy join the team then. But that's a funny reason to be a bad guy. We never fought that before..." He trailed and then caught himself. "Dad, second question. It was important like the first one, um," Billy slapped his thighs and bounced his shoes, one of the strings a little untied, "Is...okay if I am having a hard time smiling...?" He asked with more of a mumble at his hands. Barry looked at Billy. He sighed again, the weak smile remaining as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yes. It is. Sometimes, it just is hard to smile.." Barry responded with his eyes toward the ground. Billy sniffled a few times and held onto the Flash's suit with his small, youthful hands.

"I just missed them... a lot...and I miss Wonder Woman because she was so nice to me and let me play with the lasso once in secret...I hope she won't be mad at me for telling you..." Billy shook and began to cry "And...and J'onn was the coolest and smartest...and he told me the funniest jokes in my head when everyone was saying boring things in the meetings...and-" Billy couldn't even finish the list of things he loved about his lost friends as he broke down into hard tears, snot bubbling at his nostrils.

Barry wrapped his other arm around Billy's shoulders and held his boy. Billy tried saying more because talking was probably the thing you're supposed to do. Talk your problems out. But everything came out garbled and snotty and he sneezed a few times - coughing once or twice as his whole body was going through the mourning he let hit him.

"Dad, it's hard but I know everyone's counting on us!" Billy finally blurted, the only thing he could get out. A tear of Barry's own fell. He patted on Billy's shoulder lightly.

"It's okay to cry Billy. Bad things are going to happen sometimes. I'm proud of you. You're doing such a good job." Barry spoke softly to his son.

"No I'm not. Mrs. John is mad-d at me bec-c-cause I pretended that I had to pee so I could read more history books on the Greek stuff instead of her history class and she caught me and-n-and she said she's gonna call you tonight!" Billy swallowed hard and wiped some of his snot on his sleeve from his upper lip. He didn't know when he could do school stuff anymore when the world needed help all the time. Barry let another tear fall. Billy was trying his hardest, and he still felt like he was failing. He held the boy a little tighter.

"It's alright Billy...I know why you did. You're not in trouble. Not at all." Billy slowly nodded and stared at his dad.

"Thank you for being my dad..." Barry tremored when Billy said that. He didn't get time to reply when Billy pulled out of his arms, almost tripping over his shoe string that wasn't fully tied and landed lightly on the glass table. "Ah!"

The table didn't break.

Billy sighed, sniffing up more snot and pulled tissue out to blow into. He looked over at dad.

"When I de-snot I'ma going to ask Mr. Warkiller to join us..." He told him. Barry nodded. He was still trying to be focused, trying his best to stay strong. Barry himself was barely keeping it in and the fact that Billy was struggling too didn't help.

"Alright...Be careful son.."

******

 

**Day 13 - December 29th, 2014 : Afternoon - 6 PM (Themyscira)**

Captain Marvel's cloak and hair bellowed and danced with the high altitude of air he flew through. His eyes were able to take in the sight of the beautiful floating islands, seeing their sparkling water all the way from the high sky he took to. The land was filled with a lot of muscular people dressed in armor and leathers straight out of the book he pee-read today. Togas and...skirt things. He forgot the words. But he knew they matched the old statues and drawn pictures.

Mr. Warkiller and Diana were a bit different from the books though, he didn't know where Hercules and the others went. But Achilles is real. Well, he had to be real because it was Achilles who gave him his courage and heart of strength. Even with that blessed courage, Captain Marvel was really nervous to meet...one...of his makers?

It was the same guy right? Diana said Zeus made Mr. Warkiller with Achilles' soul, so Achilles Warkiller  _was_ Achilles.

"Oh boy" Captain Marvel nervously clattered his teeth together when he landed on the stone roads and pathways between white marble pillar decorated buildings. The people stared, all super buff and strong. He waved at the Amazons and walked around, seeing statues of Diana and her mother, of the goddesses. They were missing a lot of clothes.

"Why is a hero here?" A black skinned Amazon atop a horse came before him, her armor shining gold and her hair braided back behind her.

"I..." He felt the comm in his ear, Barry was listening. "Would like to speak to your mighty king please!" The dark skinned Amazon stroked her horse, it puffed air in Captain Marvel's face, making the cloaked wizard-warrior blink his eyes. He took a whiff, he didn't know why he did - it wasn't pleasant.

"What would you need our king for?"

"To talk about the Justice League" ' _Yeah! official, good job me!_ ' Captain Marvel cheered himself on. The answer provoked a stare between him and the authoritative Amazon. The pause lingering long enough for the red suited man to start rubbing his foot on the flatstone.

"You may come" She finally said, turning and letting her brown steed trot down the road.

"It's Captain Marvel" He dramatically put his ear to the comm " _I'm in_."

"Good. Keep going." Barry's voice came through the comm.

"Mhm..." He followed, staring at the deep carved pillars and the stone steps that all the people here in sandals walked up and down so casually. The air smelled almost like vanilla and the sky seemed clearer here somehow than down on Earth's surface. It was like a Greek Disneyland.

But the woman on the horse led him through all of this, to a mountain cutting path that tunneled straight to right into the inside of a temple of some sort where he saw Athena standing over a hundred feet tall and made out of pure marble. Pillars semi circled around her and before her on the stand was a silver throne dripping with jewels and leathers. In the flickering light of large brazier fire pits Captain Marvel and Achilles met eyes.

Both paused, the mighty king and the warrior-wizard feeling an identical lurching in their chests. They were meeting the twin flame, one born out of the fires of the other: Achilles  _made_  Shazam possible, and this exchange of energy between maker and the made had a surprising effect on Captain Marvel as his vision was taken by sudden smoke.

The Comm crackled and out from the smoke Billy coughed and fell onto his knees.

"What the...?" Billy's young voice asked, staring at his body and to all the Amazons and the king before him. "Ummm..." Billy said, staring at the man he felt some brotherhood with.

"Billy?! What happened?" Achilles stood and removed the sun dias helm he wore, the powerful blonde staring at the child at the foot of his throne. Like a string the fates wove, Achilles felt a deep set familiarity with this youth. But his rules were set in stone.

"I don't know...we saw each other and I lost my powers!" Billy said standing up nervously, feeling very tiny at 5'2'' to the very strong and tall people of the Greek sky. "I think he took his heart back..." Billy joked very, very sheepishly.

"My relationship with the Justice League will not be dealt with by a child" He said walking down and assuming the boy to be speaking to someone else. His polearm left at his silver throne, he came before the child and knelt, studying further. "How old are you?"

"Ummm. Twelve Mr. Warkiller sir...uh...how old are you?" Billy repeated out of nervousness. Barry can be heard sighing a bit into the comms.

"Just stay strong. Tell him that I sent you."

"Hello the one called Flash" Achilles said directly, having plucked the comm out of Billy's ear and put it into his own. To Barry's surprise the man's tone of voice was happy. The King of Themyscira put a hand on Billy's shoulder proudly, understanding something innate about the both of them now that the magic settled back into him. "He must be one of good character for me to have been one of the few who had chosen him for his duties" He complimented Barry's son.

  
Billy took it with a big smile, hoping that was the best option.

"Yes. He is." Barry said, the beam of pride almost audible in his voice.

"What is your name?" The tall, Olympian, asked the boy.

"Billy Batson-Allen, or Billy Allen, I keep the other one for...I'm mumbling" The boy covered his lips but somehow, beyond anyone else who would have sighed or shooed him, Achilles laughed. 

"Billy, I would never have guessed I would find family from anyone on Earth once again. Diana did not send me this one. Come," He pointed up to his throne, the two of them enjoying this instant bond of familiarity and closeness, "Fish was coming shortly, enjoy some with me"

"Okay! Cool!" Billy's voice was heard through the comm the king himself had almost forgotten he had.

"Why am I speaking with you?" Achilles asked Barry as if he was the annoying one and not Billy.

"I'd like to ask that you help us in our endeavor to keep the world in order."

"Hmmm" Achilles thought earnestly prior. It hadn't been his problem, it was Diana's duty. But with her passing, the loss of his sister was to pass the royal duties to him. But with the existence of this child provoked a deeper question he could not answer: if he had bestowed his courage onto someone to fight then must he do the same? "I would have said no, but this boy here shows my honor and heart had said yes in my past. I must follow that choice now"

Billy meanwhile sat himself on the throne, it was cushioned by feather pillows, and the bright metal looked even brighter from atop of it. The Amazon guards stared with their eyes wide.

"The throne is mine" Achilles raised a brow.

"Awww"

"Off"

"Okay"

"Well then. Looks like Billy saved the day again."


	26. March 26th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 99 - March 26th, 2015 : Evening - Around 7 PM**

Brian was walking back home from work. It had been months since he left Gotham. Home now was a decent sized apartment with prices even he could raise a brow at. Though, he knew this probably to be because of people moving there from Gotham, the homeowners trying to get some of that rich people money. Well, it was too bad for them because they weren't getting any of his, that was staying put away until needed. The boy had gotten a job as a simple pizza delivery guy in the prestigious city.

The work was medial, but it provided a decent cover and his wearing a jacket and gloves would work for him for now as the weather still remained somewhat cold, but as the temperature slowly rose, Brian was sure that it wouldn't be long before suspicions were held.

As simple as it may have seemed, Brian knew that it wasn't smart to take any sort of chances. He needed to soon find yet another job, though, he wasn't sure of one that would necessarily meet his circumstances. He'd have to think of this more.

Then there was what he did at night. Seemed to him that people who decided that they wanted to be cool and commit to doing things that were unjust weren't thinking of consequences. Just because Superman is gone, doesn't mean that they get to fuck shit up. Brian did know though, that there were going to be  _people_  who weren't fans, well they could go fuck themselves.

He wasn't doing this for them, he was doing it for himself. He needed something else to focus on other than his mother deciding to abandon him. Lex decided to host pep rallies but Brian wouldn't be attending as he really didn't care much about it. He was about a block away from the familiar apartment building.

Through the dim golden street of Metropolis was a phantom lurking, without an eye to spy upon it, after the brooding figure on his way home. To be honest, he had been watching him for days - seen him do the actions of vigilantism against the system of Lex Luthor he knew was proof that this person might help him against the ever wealth amassing trillionare. But he, this phantom like figure, wasn't the only one tailing him. The oddity of behind behind the brooder was to be beside another man for equal amount of time who had been oddly following him as well.

Lex Luthor had soiled this phantom's past in blood, doing it more so by the day. But magic had its limits and Metropolis couldn't be overtaken by one set of hands. Alva freaked, but glided with the help of his familiar, Blip, to the door of this young man's apartment and revealed himself. He bit his lower lip and patiently waited. Obsidian metal banded as a tight choker around his slender pale neck, as two bands on his hands and in the pocket of his winter wear pants he pulled out a hand grip sized rod of obsidian to toy with as he did his best to keep himself still.

Brian walked to where he was nearly right outside of the building. He pulled out some keys and opened the doors to the main area in which people came in, the door locking behind him. He walked down a hallway and turned the corner. There he saw a....woman? Standing at his door? This ought to be interesting. Brian walked up and looked down to the person who was directly in front of him. "Um...Excuse me but you're kinda in front of my door.." Brian began.

Alva cleared his throat and put away the magic focus he had in his hand back to the pants he wore. He stared up, seeing the young man face to face. He could feel a similar intensity, staring deep into his eyes Alva's blood tinged with the sense but he would not do that to this person.

He smiled up to him, his teeth and mouth small, and fluttered his eyes as he came to his words or rather as the words came to him.

"Hello...I had never...started a conversation about this before but um...it's rather important. May we...," Alva inhumanly teal eyes held longer before looking a little off and then back up. "Speak inside?" The house of Latimo never taught him social skills for the Surface world, but the mantle was on his shoulders now - vengence, redemption. The voice Brian heard was light, and soft spoken but just low enough to suspect male rather than female.

Brian looked with a raised brow. "And Why would I do that?" Alva turned his head both ways, checking to see the hallway was empty. He snapped his fingers and his index finger tip alit with a dim purple flame for several seconds before he wiggled it out.

"I know you have some... _qualities_  about you too. I think we could help each other"

Brian looked at the man....woman........thing, person. For being the son of the greatest detective, it was baffling to look at the person or rather to determine it, so he'd just worry about that later. As of now though, it seemed that this person, whoever they were knew something about his....changes to say the least. He hesitated, but walked past and opened the door to his apartment, sure to leave the door opened enough for the person to follow. Alva came in and shut the door behind him.

"Thank you, my name is Alva of house Latimo" He turned over his shoulder to look at the black haired man with blue eyes. "I know you have been...Metropolis' newest hero but I do not know your name" he indirectly asked. Brian almost scoffed at the title of 'Metropolis hero' but didn't.

"Names aren't really all that important.." Brian responded. In honesty, he hadn't thought about it. He wasn't going to stick with the now despised codename of Bat-Boy.

"Oh..." Alva toyed with the black rock choker around his neck. Everything about his apartment was together, he got distracted by it - remembering the pressure of conversation still on him. He let his hand fall from his slender neck "I wanted to talk to you about Lex Luthor and, a way to" Alva nervously fluttered his lashes as he paused "to kill him."

Brian's eyes widened a bit. "Kill Lex Luthor....?" He thought about that. Of anyone, Lex Luthor would very well be the most untouchable regarding the others...Well, not in a literal sense. Alva stepped closer to Brian, more confident about the subject as he hadn't faced complete rejection. 

"You have to understand," He said softly, his voice naturally genteel "What he has done and is doing. He will not be dying of cancer, I can guarantee it and I know he is up to something terrible magically. I...can explain it...if you will listen to me" Alva pursed his lips to the nameless person. Brian's eyes narrowed for a moment as he tried to analyze Alva. Brian knew of Lex for some time. The claim that he is still up to something is valid, but how much so, Brian wasn't certain of.

"Alright. So how do you know this?"

Alva closed his eyes for a moment and deeply breathed in, toying with one of his bands.

"He killed my entire family, he had Black Adam do it for him"

Brian only looked at him. His entire family? Black Adam?

"I come from a long line of mages, but we could never fight Black Adam. He killed them, and took from us our greatest relic: Lilith's Orb. See," Alva raised his hand close to the man's face to show his hand, which was equally pale and slender as his neck, he pointed to the black bands. "What we do is through obsidian, that Orb was pure unbreakable obsidian magic. He took it February last year..."

Brian thought for a moment. This had to be connected. The date mentioned was around the first when Lex had announced that he had cancer. Reading through the books in their old library, Brian knew that Lilith was the name of a demon. Interestingly enough, the facts still seemed to come together further as the head of Lex' cane was that of obsidian in nature.

"So, does this mean that you are a sort of demon?" Brian asked. Alva's lips pursed as he thought of a response.

"It is in my blood...but it is more important if I talk about the Orb." Alva finally said and brushed some of his pink hairs from his delicate freckled face. Brian's eyes narrowed a bit as demons are notable for untrustworthiness, though, so were people. So he would say nothing of it but make sure to pay attention.

"Fair enough..."

Alva sighed again and held himself across the diamond pattern of his gray sweater.

"I went to Gotham after everything had happened...it is terrible...the ' _gang'_  violence and black market have killed many. But I have seen Black Adam gather the bodies and use the orb over their corpses several times. I think it was attached to Lex Luthor's walking cane...That is all I know. That Orb belongs to my family and they had no right to kill my family for it" Alva noticed his eyes were starting to get wet and he turned away to find composure. Brian's eyes somewhat softened as Alva seemed upset, though in the back of his mind keeping note that they may be crocodile tears. Alva was asking a pretty big task of him, killing Lex Luthor...Not that he really cared about the man to begin with.

"Hey. I'll be willing to help you out...Alright?" He asked, placing a hand on Alva's shoulder.

The teal eyes turned to the hand touching his frame.

"Maybe you would be able to get Gotham back..." The Latimo mage said unsure up to him. He still didn't know his name. His twitch kicked back in and he returned to stroking the obsidian choker on his neck. "I...do not know what else to say or do now...I was afraid of the previous stuff...now ...here we are...ehe...he.h..." Brian raised a brow for a moment, but half chuckled and threw it aside.

"Now this needs to be planned. If Lex  _is_  doing something, it's going to be something big, much bigger than we can imagine." Brian mused. Alva wiped the small tears that had gathered.

"There has been someone following you for a little while...other than me...ehe. We could kill him?" The mage offered with his soft face taking no violent or ill expression as he said so.

Brian looked confused. "Following me?" Brian looked at Alva. He thought for a moment, this may have been related to Lex as well. Brian knew that Lex obviously didn't like what he was doing, though, his name wasn't just on any of the Justice League files, in which case, Lex wouldn't be able to pin-point directly to him...could he? He was unsure. However, taking such an approach would draw unnecessary attention. "No...Actually, I want to see what this stalking person is going to do...." Brian responded.

"Oh..." Alva turned to look at the door and then to the man whom he was in his residence. "Maybe I will come back later...you just got home, ehe, I do not know how this works...The planning..."

"I'll discuss it with you when I work something out then." Brian responded, his mind already wandering.

"Thank you for your help, I think you will be saving a lot of people" Alva told him before shimmering out of eyesight and simply gone.

Brian watched as Alva disappeared. There was something weird about that He-She demon. Brian shook his head. Now he was going to possibly be pushed further in the eyes of the JL as he was beginning to plot against Lex, that notion in itself crazy. From the looks of it, Brian was fighting off his demons and fighting for another one....

******

**Day 99 - March 26th, 2015 : Evening - Around 7 PM**

Kara sequestered in her bedroom of their high floor Metropolis apartment. This night had been hard, building and layering levels of stress. Her bedroom wall was decorated with family photos: many of which sported her alongside her little brother and older cousin. She turned to them in order to find balance - remembering a time where everything seemed  _right._  The Earth was being filled with more death by the choices of one man on this earth: her brother.

People were dying daily of medicinal neglect: no one was willing to produce chemicals needed for some more effective prescriptions if the plants and greenery were going to leap out and kill them. Kara had done her best to appease some of the medical companies but the  _Super_  name did not carry the same weight or prominence without Clark behind it, without the competence to prove it.

Her head was engorged with anger, feeling more disconnected from her brother - the only other of her people in known existence, than she ever had. He was almost like a stranger to her, the effect of his choice so astronomical, and her trying to clean up after it was becoming impossibly burdensome. It wasn't a feat of strength, or speed, or stamina or combat skill. No one could out fight the earth: you cannot rip away all the world's plants or shield people from every bush or flower that exists.

She had never come to see Poison Ivy as  _powerful_  before, simply a local problem Bruce Wayne had managed. But now, she was unleashed and without being able to find her, her reign on earth was impossible to repress. Kara did not know how to fight it, but Barry, their leader, had charged her with it. Find her, Barry asked, and Kara had flown across this world dozens of times over: Ivy could not have suddenly poofed.

The blonde Kryptonian had to pass her emotions through tears of stress, looming over the side of her bed and letting the shadows fall down her form - staring at the floor. How could she sleep when this woman was  _still_  at large?

Slowly she pushed herself away from her deep blue sheets, coming out into the living room and seeing Connor on the couch. She no longer hid her glares from him anymore. She tried, tried to smile, but she wasn't a fake personality, her heart was genuine and now it beat with so many conflicting  _negative_  emotions when she saw that face she loved so much. Sometimes Kara was unsure of who she was looking at anymore. How could he have  _ever_  picked Poison Ivy?

Connor sat on the couch leaning upward with one wrist in the other hand. This was way worse than he imagined. Despite his feeling bad for Ivy, he was still torn the other way as lives were being lost left and right. He knew that this wasn't good. He had screwed up before but this was something else entirely. He looked up to see the once always happy and loving face of his sister now in the familiar cold gaze that tortured him.

He just looked back toward the ground. Many conversations were had, all having the same plot area. She asks questions, then yells, then hits him, it was kind of regular to him at this point. When he noticed the glare he got the feeling that it was going to happen again. He wasn't ever really sure of how to answer her questions sometimes, knowing that some were rhetorical and others commanded answers. Though at this point, he couldn't even differentiate from even that. Kara had indeed come over to the couch and grabbed him by the collar of his clothes. She raised him off his feet, being forever the teenage man of five foot eight - bound to never grow taller or older. She held anger for his young face, knowing better than to believe his features: he was older, old enough now.

His feet dangled while she held him, for a moment she just stared, suppressing the need to pummel her brother through the apartment.

"You can't keep using your Apha Team status an excuse for not helping me. Barry didn't tell you to do it, but it doesn't mean you can't own up to  _your_ mistake and at least  _try_!" Kara shook him, her own face showing strain and exhaustion. Connor didn't even attempt to struggle or even try to get her hand from around the now grooved section of his shirt. He didn't dare look away though he wouldn't have anything to say, his face in that neutral, even mildly sad face. He had tried, but he couldn't find much of anything. Of course, most of it took place when she wasn't looking to find him.

"Say something!" Kara demand, crying. "I am so tired of this!" She threw Connor down, not realizing her strength and his impact breaking the couch, sliding across the floor to the opposing wall and stopping. "I am so tired fighting an invisible fight! How do you win against her? Kill every green thing you see? What am I supposed to do!?"

Connor placed a hand at the center of his chest as the couch crashing into the wall hurt his core a bit, though not out of physical pain so much. He looked up at Kara, his eyes turning to the side as he attempted to sit up. He expected to be knocked down again as he once again said nothing. Kara screamed and pulled lightly at her own hair as she hung her head low. The pause between them lingering while she gathered her thoughts.

Stomping over, decisively, she stood over her hybrid brother.

"You won't help with Ivy, but you can help this city." She bent down to jab him at his chest with her finger, her tears of anger and hatred dripping onto their wooden floor. "You are going to find the bat-imposter murderer tonight! That's what you're going to do instead of sitting on your _ass!_ "

Connor sat up again, the attacks on his sanity continuing the more that she spoke. He didn't just sit around and do nothing..He did help out when cleaning things up when Ivy was done or the terrorists or whatever else, but he was still viewed as doing nothing. How nice. At this point, he wondered when his sister's bullying would end for the day. Probably a little more yelling before deciding that she was tired of him. He was hoisted up by one hand.

"I said you're going to find the bat-imposter!" Kara shouted, flying to the front door of their apartment, swinging it open so the hall of the carpeted floor lit up their darkly apartment. She tossed him out, hearing some of the wood under the carpet crack on the impact. "You are going to do this city a service, and turn in the killer. You can't come in till I hear from Barry or see him myself." She gave Connor no chance to talk as she slammed the door on him, a crack emerging up the doorframe and stopping - making a little dust a few paint chips fall. Connor looked at the closed door. He sighed. What was more, he wasn't even sure he was sorry for what was happening but more so that Kara was hurt. But even that now was beginning to fade as she seemed to distance from him. He turned and walked down the hall. So now whoever this Bat-guy had to be brought in. Connor hadn't heard much about him other than the trend of bat-carvings in people's chests.


	27. March 26th, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 99 - March 26th, 2015 : Night - Around 10:30 PM**

Brian walked along the edge of a building that was high above the ground. His patrol through this city proved quiet, as he expected. He pressed a button on his cowl, enhancing vision as he stood with his arms crossed. Lex was pretty good at keeping the city in line, Brian wondered what would happen if something were to have happened to him. Would the city attempt to stay the same, or would it crumble as his Father's city had.

He didn't put it past the people of Metropolis, they seemed to be very attached to him. Brian though, didn't really care about Lex's city, if he was watching, as Brian suspected, then he'd probably send someone to do something.

"So...what is happening here?" A familiar soft voice asked him suddenly from behind. "Dear, it is so cold up here..." Alva said, now wearing velvet purple robe to hide his features and, suddenly, somehow, standing beside Brian at this exact building edge when all physical signs pointed to his inability to climb to this height. "I was thinking, when I left, that you had no way of contacting me when you thought your plans though so...ehe, here I am!..." He lifted his hood just a little to reveal his freckled face. Brian looked at Alva, not really questioning how he got up here.

"I'm watching for things right now...Planning is a bit of a process. This is especially with a man with a mind like Lex's." Alva put a hand to one of his pink lips as he listened and thought to himself. Sorcerers from his line were not much of thinkers as they were actors of their craft, casting what felt right.

He manipulated his tapered wand of pure black obsidian, it glimmering the moonlight.

"Well maybe Lex has changed his mind, that man is not following you tonight" The Latimo mage told him with a sheepish expression and looked down at the great height they were, the roads looking smaller from here. Brian nodded.

"Maybe so.." Brian responded, though not believing it for one second.

"And there is a robbery or something happening three blocks that way" He pointed west, more center of town. "I thought something suspicious would be happening with a bunch of grown men around a black van on an empty road...but..." He waved his wand again "Maybe I am seeing things ehe" He blushed and shrugged.

Brian's cowl picked this up seconds later, red and black boxes within view showing the small cameras that he set up around sections of the city. His eyes narrowed. "No..." he started, having the camera zoom in on the men all centering around the back of the van. It could be seen further that there were boxes, one of them opening a case of it to reveal various sorts of drugs. He scowled once seeing it. "A drug trade. Looks like there's something to do after all..." Brian spoke.

"Oh shoot, I guessed completely wrong" The pink haired person said and shrugged, he pushed some aside to let it frame his face under the hood. "Maybe you should handle this?" He tilted his head when he asked, "I am...um...not good at hiding all the blood after, ehe"

"Yeah..Alright.." Brian answered, he figured that he was going to handle this anyway. He looked at Alva once as he stood on the edge of the building. He took a deep breath once as he fell forward purposefully. His arms spread out, for a moment as he felt the air rippled around him. He pulled his grapple gun from his belt and almost involuntarily aimed for a building near by. Once he heard the click, he held his hand on the trigger so as to not be pulled by the grapple gun as he swung forward.

Using this sort of transportation, he arrived at the location in a few minutes. He stood atop one of the higher buildings toward the side of the alley that they were doing this in. He took a moment to strategize this. There were eight of them there. 2 were loading the van, 4 were armed and acting as lookouts, and the final two were toward the front of the van talking. He knew that from the number of them, it would be best to keep them in the alley, the confusion from the amount of them possibly making the fight easier.

He was right above a fire-escape on the side of the building and used that as his avenue down. He dropped at the mouth of the alley. The eyes of the men there all turned to him. Brian slowly stood up, his fists balling. Silence held the air for a moment. "Well...? What are you waiting for? Blast him!" One of the men toward the front said. As the four attempted to raise their weapons, two dark red batarangs flew from Brian as he began forward. There was something different about these ones, they were much bigger than the ones that Batman used and more lethal looking. They flew at a high velocity, flying past the men with guns in the front, but to the ones in the back. One lodged into a man's throat and the other in the chest of a different one.

The guns of the first two attempted to sound, but one didn't as Brian snatched it back and kicked him in the face. The second one attempted to aim the pistol at Brian but the boy spun masterfully and held the other man's AK-47 in firing position. The man looked at him and raised his hands. Without hesitation, Brian sent several shots into the man's chest. Seeing as some of the men were going to attempt to flee in the van, Brian aimed the gun at the vehicle's tires and popped them. He tossed the gun to the side and bolted for them. One of the men had a knife and lunged toward him. Brian grabbed his arm and redirected the energy from the lunge to have the man stab himself. The man shouted in pain. Brian punched him in the face to send him to the ground. The next 'brave' man stepped up almost immediately to send a punch at him.

Brian caught the man's fist and raised his arm up. Brian used his metal arm as he sent a palm to the man's elbow, a loud crack can be heard. Brian slung him to the ground and stomped on him once while he was down. The two other men attempted to run down the other way. He ran and used his arms to quickly jump on top of the van, his speed outweighing theirs completely. He ran along the top and lept into a front flip 180 over the hood of the car. As he did, he threw another batarang at one of them to pin him to the wall. When Brian landed, he grabbed the other one and raised him from the ground by his shirt with one arm. He turned back to the other man, making sure that he could see the man as he desperately struggled to get free of Brian's hand though the boy not even fazed.

He stared coldly at the man who was the presumed head of this little operation here. Brian punched the man right in his jaw, the bones breaking as though they were thin pieces of glass. Brian tossed him over next to the other man whose hand was frantically trying to pull the Batarang out of his shirt. Brian slowly approached. The man whimpered a bit as he couldn't get free. "P-please! I have a wife and family!" The man cried. Brian scoffed.

"Then why weren't you home with them?" Brian mocked. He reached into his belt and pulled out a knuckle brace. This knuckle brace had a Bat shape on the area where the knuckles were. Brian cuffed a hand at the man's shirt.

"Be sure to let each and every one of your family members know that your little operation failed.." Brian sneered and sent a punch directly into the man's chest with the brace. The man shouted and bled profusely. He was still alive, though if the police don't find him soon...

Brian placed the brace back into his belt and started to walk off when he heard the wind change behind him.

"I would ask you not take my new friend" Alva said to the man whom had come in swiftly behind the cowl-wearing man he still did not know by name. In his purple velvet robes he pulled down his hood to stare at the well known superhero. Connor looked at Alva with a confused expression. Connor stared back at the monk looking guy...girl....person with pink hair. Brian on the other hand looked at Connor, he kept a hand close to his belt. Connor then turned back to this new Bat-guy and flew directly for him, crashing at his chest and slammed him into a building nearby. Brian grunted. The pain in his back immense for a moment as Connor held him there with one hand. At the same moment, Connor turned his head to look at the other person who stood there with a gun. Connor's eyes glowed red and the weapon exploded in it's hands.

Alva wasn't exactly prepared for that as the heat and forced knocked him back, the obsidian collar on his neck fractured loudly till it shattered and the black shards fell down his chest. Alver quipped a smile at Superboy.

"Maybe the gun was a poor choice, but I will ask again." He fluttered his eyes "I just bonded our souls together, that will be why you feel the need to stare at me...if I kill myself you will go with me. So please let go of him" Alva asked softly and brushed the shards of the stone and metal of the gun off his lap. Connor looked at him, the words all sounding nearly angelic. Brian's pain subsided for a moment and a fist went across Connor's face, sending the Kryptonian sailing toward the ground nearby. Brian rolled back and looked at Alva with a somewhat thankful expression. Connor placed a hand at his face. That...actually hurt. Connor looked at Bat-guy with confusion.

"Will someone help me up? There are so many shards around...afraid of stepping on one ehe" Alva sheepishly giggled at all the pieces of gun around him. Connor's eyes turned back to Alva and he quickly flew over. He lifted him up and dusted him off. Brian looked at Superboy with a cautious confusion. Alva meanwhile blushed "Oh you are so polite now. I did ask, well thank you" Alva stepped away from Superboy and looked at Brian, rubbing his bare neck with a deep frown - that cost of magic for doing that spell a bit steep. "What were you going to do with my new friend? Since you are stuck with us, being helpful would not be so terrible" Alva smiled back at Superboy. Connor's eyes couldn't turn away from Alva even if he tried.

"I was just going to take him to the Justice League...He's a criminal you know.."

"Oh I know, I watched him make one of the men here stab himself with his own knife..." Alva blushed and giggled "That was my favorite, ehe sorry it was just so funny"

Connor smiled, though not necessarily at the murder, but at Alva's giggling. "I guess it may have been." Brian watches around. Knowing that Lex has the place on lock, it wouldn't be a good idea to stay here. The homo-magi among the trio turned back to the vigilante.

"Both the League and Lex on us is not good, not particularly...mmmm" Alva frowned once more, this time more from the frustration of it all. There was a limit to his magic, he couldn't shield them from the entire League.

"Indeed it isn't..." Brian responded. "We need to keep moving. People are bound to walk past here soon..."

"But you'll only be moving to a cell." Connor said to Brian.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Brian replied. Alva smiled and began walking with the vigilante, hearing Superboy footsteps soon after, behind him. He nervously manipulated his obsidian rod which now had noticeable cracks deeply embedded in its stone.

"Superboy is so funny" Alva giggled, his version of laughing directly at Connor's face. Connor laughed a little too as Alva spoke about him, a slight blush met his face. While the odd trio continued walking, the sorcerer sighed. "Are we going to have be stuck with him? If I release him, he will be bound to act the same way - and I am not liking that" Alva said softly, but his words held so quiet and delicate threats.

"Why don't you just tell him to leave..?" Brian asked.

Alva wiggled his small nose.

"He is stuck with me as I am stuck with him, till I break it" Alva explained. Brian thought for a moment. Maybe they could have somehow used this to their advantage. If Alva told Connor, the super boy who wants to help everyone about his problem, then he may prove useful.

"Hey Alva...Why don't you tell Connor a story? I'm sure he'd like it if you told him why you're here." Brian hinted.

Turning in his velvet robes, he looked directly into Connor's eyes, the both of them the same height.

"Does not that seem like a not so great of an idea? Lex Luthor would always be prepared for a Kryptonian" He said hesitantly, still staring at the larger framed superhero.

"He doesn't have to fight Lex. But rather, perhaps find a way to get information from him, after all being his 'son'." Brian added.

"Well... " Alva told the story, as he had told Brian: full of ums, and pauses, and at the mention of his family's death he was provoked to an expression of sadness till minutes later he finished with "...and I have no idea what they are doing...I am in it now..."

Connor's eyes widened as he heard the story. He knew Lex was bad before, but he never thought it'd come to killing someone's whole family. He kindly and softly placed a hand on Alva's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked. Alva stared at the hand touching him, as he did with Brian's before.

"No...not if you...have no clue like me..." He gently pushed off Connor's hand from his shoulder and stared at his friend. Brian was thinking. Actually, now that he thought about it, Connor may actually prove a burden. Connor typically doesn't like Lex, so the sudden interest in working with him would automatically be suspicious, then that may lead to questions with Kara and lead directly back to them. "Yeah. We're going to have to find a way to get rid of him.."

"...how?" Alva placed a hand on Connor's chest. He hadn't meant to, but he never used this bond for so long. He felt it ebbing and edging him in the same direction - to the union. He swallowed hard.

"Have him go do something, then break the spell." Alva nodded slowly and raised his obsidian wand to keep himself in check.

"I have to go with him...I will see you when I can..." The magic user smiled at the cowl wearer before staring at Connor. "Take me somewhere far from here..." Brian nodded and kept walking. Connor smiled back at Alva and grasped lightly at his shoulders before taking off slowly from the ground.

**

Day 99 - March 26th, 2015 : Night - Around 11 PM (Maryland, Opal City)

Alva was pulled into this tethered union, and flying over this lit city in the middle of the night was not helping him find any clarity. They were intimately alone in the air above.

"I had not this to happen I...only wanted you to leave him alone..." Whispered to Connor, unsure if he was telling the man or himself this. Connor looked at him.

"Well...I did...So now what?" He softly asked. The demon blooded magician closed his eyes and sighed, his hands had found their way on Connor's shoulders - trying to feel closer, melded into him through touch. A few of his fingers twitched, knowing this was disastrous, but it was a dangerous road he was walking down anyways.

"I tear us...um...ehe apart, back to..." Alva studied Connor's face "normal..." Connor looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. Connor was upset before he met this person, whose name he didn't even know yet. Alva pursed his lips.

"Be...cause you would not help me...if you knew...," The wind blew around his pink, inhuman, hair. "everything...I..." He couldn't shut himself up, it was as if he was speaking to the mirror of his heart, and being - the other who would always listen. But it was supposed to be a lie, the strength of his own magic, from those it came from was so powerful he overwhelmed himself. "You would not help me"

"Yes I would. I'd always help you...."

"I want the orb...because Neron...promised me my family back... " He leaned his lips closer to Connor's ear "If...I give it to him...after it has taken the souls he wants..."

Neron? Didn't he hear that somewhere before? Connor thought quietly for a moment. Trying to remember if he knew of his identity. Alva drew back, tears in his eyes.

"I was not to tell you...now you will stop me from saving them...I want them back..." He pleaded. Connor held Alva closer.

"No, no, it's okay. I won't stop you.."

"You will be hurting a lot of people..." The magician stroked Connor's face, his obsidian rod almost slipping out of his other hand - completely swept away with relief.

"It's okay...I would do anything for you." Alva looped his arms around Connor's neck.

"Oh my, I do not think I told you my name...I am Alva..." He whispered into the ear of this helpful flying man.

"Alva.." He said in confirmation. "That's a nice name. My name is Connor."

Alva laughed.

"I already knew that...let us stare at the lights for a while and find my new friend again...we have a lot of work to do..." Connor nodded as he flew slowly over the city..

******

Connor landed into Star-light park. He knew this to be one of his favorite places, and Alva, now being his favorite person, believe that he should also know about it. Though the city itself is usually a little bustling and loud, in the park it was quiet and peaceful. If one didn't know any better, they'd think that this was somewhere else entirely.

The cool night-time breeze filled the trees as Connor carried Alva still as he walked through it. A small smile couldn't leave off from his face as Connor held him. He knew that they eventually should go back to the Bat-guy as he may be able to help them with Lex, but for now, there was a certain little feature about this park that Connor wanted to show him. It was kind of dark, the moonlight being the only source that radiated over them.

As they neared the spot, Connor thought about what was happening. He hadn't ever felt anything like this with anyone before. The only one that made him feel even close to this was whenever he was with Cassie, and when she died, he wasn't sure if he'd feel that way ever again nor let anyone get that close to him. Yet, with Alva, it felt much deeper than that, that it was another part of him that was revived. He felt warm at his core, his heart. But it was just warm, it was somewhat tingly making him want to shiver as though it were freezing.

They now neared the lake that was more so on the edge of the park. His smile widened a bit as they approached it. This was probably one of his favorite places on Earth. He walked in the grass and stopped just before the railing that outlined the lake. He placed Alva down next to him and smiled at him.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Connor asked with a chuckle. "Look at the lake."

It appeared to be nothing at first, just a dark lake that was before them. However, as the clouds cleared away from the moon slowly, the lake reflected it perfectly. The moon and stars shone brightly from the lake just as they appeared in the sky above them. This was the place where Connor came to when he was upset, or confused, or even when he just wanted to think.

The beauty of the landscape always aided him when he wanted to clear his head. He hadn't ever really told anyone about it before, he couldn't just let people think that he had gone soft. Though with the other, he did not mind.

Alva stared at the evolving landscape, to him it paled to the beauty of his native Swedish mountains, but it brought a kindling of that feeling back - a painful embrace of his past that had been swept from under him.

He stared at Connor, doing his best to hide those tears and guise his expression as polite and standoffish, appropriately, happy. Grass was tugged on while he pulled upon it.

"It must be nice, ehe I mean, it is nice...." His teal eyes never met Connor's caving to some sort of palpable pressure he could feel between them. Lying was first nature to his people and his former lifestyle, being aimless only increased the need to lie: it kept him safe.

Connor sat next to Alva and stared, seeing as he didn't want to look at him really. Despite what his words had entailed, Connor could somehow sense a bit of crestfalleness in Alva. He wondered what it was. Had he done something? Should he have done something? Connor was confused.

"What is it?" He asked of Alva, as he sat next to him cross legged, the blue eyes nearly glowing at him. The Superhero's eyes on Alva was something that provoked goosebumps: he felt like home, but in a meaning all too different than from where he originated. There wasn't that misery, that risk, or blood spilt - this was a weird home that was simply...cozy. Alva wasn't certain if he could like such a calm - close feeling.

Connor's inspection of him made him blush.

"I was thinking about, um, well, you" Alva spoke without speaking - the nature of something within him easily guiding his words to half truths and covers. Connor's face only reddened in the slightest when Alva said this.

"Yeah? What about me?"

"How...strong you are..." Alva's eyes stared up to one of Connor's hands. Connor chuckled only a little.

"You think I'm strong?" He asked.

"Strong enough...I would like that...um...if you were..." Alva plucked a blade of grass, his nerves making his hold shake. He was inwardly debating telling Connor the whole truth of things, would anything push him away? He timidly looked up to meet Connor's gaze, cheeks even redder than before - out of shame...or seeing his face, Alva wasn't sure. They were met with the piercing yet kind eyes of Connor.

"Well...I can be as strong as you want me to be." He responded.

"Let us change the subject..." Alva suggested, scooting closer and he looking still into Connor's soul, their noses close but Alva's body language did not offer more as he never got closer than that. "Have you ever been in Hell before?"

Connor shook his head, the shade of redness deepening as Alva had gotten closer. "No...I haven't...have you?" Alva stared at the redness forming on Connor's cheeks, his own flushed as he drowned in vulnerable excitement. His teal, fluttering eyes met Connor's the breath they breathed out brushing each other's lips.

"The outer realms...mmh, yes" Alva calculated his words, "The inner realms would be like the heat in your chest...but hotter and...hotter till it would melt the flesh off your bones..." The moonlight glittered from the surface of the lake to the pair sitting close.

"Really? Interesting..." Connor responded, his heart beginning to race a bit as Alva was so close to him. Alva bit his lower lip and pulled away, Connor hadn't flinched at all. Now that his attempt to startle off Connor failed, his confidence died down and he buried himself in his shell by putting the sleeve of his robe over his lips, eyes staring at the lake. None of this was part of his plan...

Connor watched him and then looked confused, the stone-like gaze was on Alva. Connor didn't understand what his problem was, was it that Alva didn't like him? Connor must have done something...but he didn't know what. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" He finally asked.

"You-...you are embarrassing me" Alva mumbled through his hand and fabric.

"How? What did I do?" Alver sighed and stared at him.

"Connor...stop it!" Alva squaled.

"Stop what? Please tell me!" The young Kryptonian asked of Alva, only getting him to hide his face entirely with his sleeves. Connor stared at him, a bit of sadness beginning to wash over his face. He couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering Alva...Was it his affection? His kindness? Did Alva not like it? Should he stop? Connor wasn't sure, it seemed to be going one way for one minute, and then another in the next.

Alva stared up over his sleeves. The two of them sitting in a silence the magic user didn't know how to navigate. His social life had comprised of so many other things than...this. This strange peace beside a lake, it was unnatural. The lack of violence, or threat of. The peaceful world outside Hell's adjacent reach was so backwards.

It was drowning him in shyness, what does one say when not lying, backstabbing, or preparing to do either of the previous two?

"...choke me" Alva asked.

Connor blinked. "Why would I do that?" Alva flailed his sleeves.

"You are embarrassing! Hurt me!"

"I cannot!" Alva turned away.

"I have no idea what to do!" He admitted some truth begrudgingly, staring at the grass.

"I don't either...." Connor responded as he finally turned his eyes and his head away, resting his elbows on his knees. Maybe this was a bad idea....

"...What is it that you do for fun...?" Alva asked over his shoulder, maybe they had something in common. Connor's eyes stayed on the lake.

"I play with my dog...Play sports sometimes..-" Alva gasped and leaned over, putting a hand on one of Connor's thighs, looking up into the Kryptonion's eyes.

"-I have a companion I play with too!" The teal eyes sparkled. "I call it Blip" Alva giggled. Connor's face lit up a little as he turned his head to look back at Alva.

"Really? Cool. What is it?" The longer Connor lingered so close, his super senses could smell Alva scent was a mix of rosemary and a tinge of sulfur. But he smiled with his little mouth to him and pulled his thin hand away from Connor's thigh.

"It came to me the night I found my family...murdered." Alva explained in a whisper. "Blip is always with me, do you want to see it?" He sat on his feet in front of Connor with a slight tilt of his head and a flick of pink hair. Connor smiled.

"Sure!"

Shimmering right beside Alva by lakeside was an emerging, eight foot black scaled demonic creature. Its bipedal form pulled small streaks of lightning from the length of its long tail that was twice the height of the entity, its demonic lightning gaze turned to look down at Alva and Connor, its tail slowly coiling and uncoiling behind it with graceful fright. Alva smiled and put a hand on Blip's leg.

"My friend, see?" Alva giggled to Connor. "I think he came from one of the inner realms - just for me, hehe"

Connor looked up in awe and a little bit of caution at the gigantic demon. He chuckled at Alva. "I guess so." He responded. Alva pursed and pulled in his lips. To investigate Connor's reaction he leaned forward and put his arms around the Kryptonian's neck.

"You enjoy it? It is very loyal and kind to me...ehe"

Connor looked at Alva as his arms wrapped around him with the red returning. Connor wasn't really sure how to feel about Blip, but Alva seemed to really like it, so he wouldn't judge it. "Yeah. It seems nice. Very cool looking for sure." Connor said with a smile. Alva remained close as they shared a smile.

"I think...your dog is..." He looked up to try and remember, who was he supposed to be with? A hero-dog...

"Krypto. The superdog." Connor added.

"Oh! Mhm" Alva bit on his lower lip again, his cheeks hot. He was getting carried away... "Um...we still need to see my friend..." He whispered to Connor - trying to get focused. Connor thought for a minute. "Huh?"

"...The..." Alva pulled away and began to poke his index fingers together. "He humorously made one man stab himself?" He said to remind him.

Connor remembered. "Oh..That's right...You have to go back to him now?" He asked Alva.

The fingertips continued pressing against each other.

"He said he was...planning. I do not know how long his planning is going to...ehe...be..." Alva trailed. Connor looked at Alva, it seemed to be that he didn't know what it meant.

"Planning may take a long time." Connor responded truthfully.

"He is important...he is my only lead to Lex Luthor" Alva fluttered his eyes and pulled in his lips, making a light slapping sound while his hands dropped to his thighs. A long time...? How long? Alva hadn't thought the bat-killer to take that long...by Surface standards, he was very intelligent.

"Not your only lead...I happen to...know Lex...personally." The magic user remained silent, and Blip slowly turned into a mirage of a blue hue till it left eyesight.

"Then...what are we to do...?" Alva asked nervously, Connor was speaking confidently so he assumed confidence equaled knowledge. It worked for the politics of his own people.

"We'd need to throw his attention somewhere else for right now. His focus now is seemingly all on that Bat-guy...So, we could use that. He wouldn't be suspecting me, and he doesn't know that you're here."

"The Orb, what he is doing with it and with Black Adam - I have to learn how he is putting souls into it...to simply take the Orb is..." Alva trailed again and shrunk - he couldn't be as confident about this as Connor, and thus, he submitted. Confidence was what dictated action - the leader who took all consequence.

"We could make them tell us...Though, Black Adam may be a problem.." Alva deeply exhaled and put his hands to his head. He stared at Connor with a distressed expression. He did not like Connor's plan.

"Okay..." he accepted, another lie. Connor saw the distress.

"You can trust me Alva.." Connor responded, wrapping an arm around his waist. The velvet rubbed against Connor's hero suit, feeling the shape of the body under, Alva frowned.

"I never grew up with trust" He smiled.


	28. March 27th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Morning - Around 9:20 AM (Washington D.C)**

Grant was just outside the area of the white house. Ivy had asked him to come here to drop seeds throughout the facility. It seemed a daunting task, but if it would keep her in a good mood, then he would comply. He stood across the street from the facility as he planned this out. There were two guards up front, standing at the entrance with their arms behind their backs, the black shades on. Grant scoffed at the sight of them standing there, though he knew that they weren't the only thing standing between him and his goal.

So as to not start any sort of panic, Grant decided that it'd be better for a stealthful approach. He'd slightly researched a bit on one of the agents standing there at this moment, and decided that he was going to switch places with him for a little while. Grant stood behind a building that had a bit of a gap for an alley way. He pulled out a gun that was filled with blank rounds.

He fired them into the air. He looked to see the men flinch and look toward his direction. As they did, he purposefully whipped his head back quickly behind the corner. Meanwhile, he pulled out a small phone-like device to look through a camera that he had set up. He watched as the men stood there, the one whom he was after, spoke something to his partner, before pulling a pistol out of his jacket-pocket and proceeding as planned.

As the man turned the corner, he saw nothing at first. Then a hand snatched him from the shadows and pulled him into it. Silence followed for a few moments before he walked back out of it again. Grant walked back to the position in which the man was originally standing. The other man's partner looked over at him. "What was that?"

"Some kid with firecrackers trying to pull some sort of prank...It's irrelevant." Grant said, near perfectly mimicking the original man's voice. The other agent just shrugged and stayed in his position. Grant and the man stood there for a few moments. Grant had perfectly planned out the timing as this was around the lower level of the other man's shift. Then, he would be moving inside for the other shift.

Right on cue, two men from the inside came out to relieve the other men from their duties. Grant nodded to them and walked inside of the gates. As he did, he subtly dropped a few seeds on the outside in the grass. After that, he opened the doors and kept walking in the inside. He looked down a hallway as though he were slightly alarmed at something. He then walked down the hall and into the room it lead to and dropped seeds.

As he and his partner scanned through the area by alternating through rooms and areas, Grant dropped seeds along the ground. Eventually, he managed to reach all of the white house. He walked into the oval office where there was a small potted plant on a desk in the corner. He lifted it ever so slightly and took off his shades. "It is done." He said to it in his regular voice.

"What is done?" The other Agent said as he stood in the doorway. Grant looked over at him with a narrow eye. The man looked back at him. Grant pulled a pistol from behind him and aimed for the man's head. "WE HAVE A CODE NINE! WE HAVE A--" The man shouted with a hand at his ear before a section of his head exploded, a small hole in the middle of his head. Smoke came from his gun, then he began to take off running as some of the seeds that he set into the room began to start on their own semi explosions, though not in the usual sense.

Other men began to swarm down the hall as Grant was taking off, the halls beginning to fill with trees. Some fell from the suddenness of the plant growth, others were by Grant's gun. The sounds of the building bending and breaking filled his ears along with the sounds of gunshots and shouts.

As he neared the entrance, there was something like a small army standing before him. Grant laughed at them, he raced for them. The ones with automatic weapons fired, Grant dodging and taking a few of them out with the simple glock that he brought along with him. When up close, he simply outclassed the men, his strength and speed being far superior. As he ran out of the building, he looked over his shoulder to see the white house being completely destroyed, trees coming out of it in an explosion of green.

He shot two more men that were standing at the entrance of the gate. He heard sirens and helicopters in the distance. He vaulted over it easily and ran down the street. As he neared the van that was parked around the corner, he went back and tore the clothes of the other man off himself and onto the other man as he bolted for the van.

He hurried to the passenger's seat and sat there for a moment, watching as police cars zoomed past and helicopters flying overhead. As he looked around for half a moment, he turned and looked at Ivy who sat right beside him.

Ivy was in tears of joy, holding onto the roundness starting to form at her lower torso - she watched the greatest symbol of commerce, human consumption, die in a white pile of death. Her children growing through the flames, ripe with apples of red, and yellow flesh colors that were piling significantly across the large landscape of rubble. The bodies buried underneath easily in the hundreds. Ivy had placed a hand to the tinted window, for the first time, in a very long time, feeling hope for this Earth...and maybe...even for herself.

"You did it for me..." Ivy whispered to Grant while tears dripped from her eyes to her growing - milk filing breasts. Grant turned his head and looked at her, a small smile forming on the assassin's face.

"You bet I did..Besides, the president wasn't doing anything right anyway." He laughed. Once the cars passed, and the helicopter's had their spotlights on the remains, Grant put the van in gear and drove off with the headlights off.

Pamela's eyes followed the debris in the gates while it could still be taken in. Her ears hearing the dull sounds of people screaming from blocks away at the sight of nature's glory. Pamela breathed in deeply, her tears even heavier. No one had gone that far with her...to see the end of her dreams - help them come into full life: reality.

It was such an odd feeling of happiness that Pamela was taken into a shock of tears; a Lex-given choker made by Dr. Lincoln kept the delirium at bay by evenly distributing cold through her pumping arteries - these tears and the length of their emotions were truly hers.

Grant now navigating through the streets without much issue, noticed Ivy's tears of what he was sure to be joy and smiled only a little wider. Despite all else, the young man had to say, Ivy had a beautiful smile. "Congratulations Ms. Isley, you've just taken the White House."

Pamela stared at Ravager through blurred vision.

"There is a chance for something after all. All these years" She sighed and leaned back in her chair, her hair taking most of the seat's visibility as it had grown quickly in the months of her pregnancy - draping down to her hips now. She stared up and held her growing womb. A clean earth, she could see it brighter than ever - the toxins put away, to never taint what humanity had taken for granted for so long. It was her heaven - and the bright light was coming down upon her - it was palpable. "It can truly happen"

Grant chuckled. "For earth!" He laughed a bit, raising his fist.

Pamela smiled at him, wiping her own tears away. Grant saw it and was a little thrown off, though sure to keep his eyes on the road so as to not fuck up his driving.

******

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Morning - Around 9:20 AM**

Connor was laying in the bed. He felt something warm beside him. His eyes slowly opened and there, right next to him, was the pink haired, demon-sorceror, Alva. He smiled as his arm wrapped around his shoulder a little. As he did though, the loud alarm-like tone on his phone began blaring a little. He looked at it quickly with a chill running down his spine. He was hoping that they wouldn't call...Shit!

He quickly snatched up the phone and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kara's voice yelled right through the phone, it was so loud it caused Alva to stir a little in his sleep. "TEAM AlPHA HAS BEEN CALLED!" Kara barked at him with anger.

Connor sighed and rolled his eyes a little as the yelling met his ears that were almost now attuned to it. "I couldn't find the Bat-guy...and you told me that I couldn't come back until I did." Connor remarked from her statement the day before though attempting to sound without the spite that he had welled within him.

A hand wiped across his chest as the magic user had moved a little in his sleep. A splash of warmth under his suit as the hand rolled over the fabric.

Kara sighed deeply into the phone.

"Connor...please...the White House has just been destroyed by Ivy...I'm..." Kara sighed deeply, painfully "Please we need you, everything's spiraling Connor"

Connor sighed, his eyes on Alva with his hand running along his arm. He didn't really want to go anywhere, but, the fact that Kara wasn't yelling at him when she said that made him feel a little better about it. "Alright. I'll be there soon then." He answered, hanging up. His eyes turned down to the other as he set his phone down on the little nightstand. He looked so peaceful laying there at his side. Connor smiled before slowly sliding from underneath him. He pulled the blanket over Alva as he stood.

He walked over to the corner and put the trademark black leather jacket back on. He walked over to the window and opened it. He looked over his shoulder at his other half. A small smile met his face again as he raised his arms forward and took off...

Connor cut through the air as he was already over Washington DC. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the White House in a pile of green and white. He leaned downward and softly landed in the street. He looked around as people were beginning to clean things up around there. Kara and Dinah were working hard to rip away gate poles that were blocking any survivors from walking out of the apple tree forest that was once the What House gardens. Dinah was struggling to help wave them through the trees, apples fallen all over the ground.

Kara pulled one more black metal section of gating to turn and see her brother. She stared for several seconds, water in her eyes and frowned.

"Barry wants all the Alpha team at the...whatever is left of the White House..." Kara said softly but his super hearing picked it up through the distance - she gestured with her head through the forest that was emitting a very weak stream of dust and blood covered, confused people. Connor looked at Kara, his expression soft in concern for her. He nodded and flew over to the the crumbles of the White House. Once there, he looked over all of the destruction and death that was amongst the trees and shook his head. This was all his fault. There was no getting around it, and he was sure that Kara was probably going to tell him this later, like she always did.

Connor landed somewhere in the middle of it all. As he started pulling tree and debris off of bodies, he sighed. He didn't know what he was thinking when he helped Ivy....Was it that he was sorry for her? There was no way that he was in love with her..So, what was it? He hadn't a clue, and at this point didn't want to think about it. He just continued pulling the bodies out of the destruction and flew them to the sidewalk so that the police and others who were there could take care of them.

Oliver had caught sight of him on one of his 'body runs' back to the sidewalk, the Green Arrow helping carry and wheeling the living - a few had died on the tables already. This mess broke a piece of Oliver's heart - the real sting of defeat and loss. He was afraid of what the JL could do at this point...

"Connor, friend, come here" Ollie called out to Connor. Connor was stuck in the air for a moment, before he hovered down to Oliver. Ollie put a hand on Connor's leather covered shoulder and sighed. "This is terrible...but I want you to know that I think you are not responsible for  _her_  choices. Maybe, yeah maybe you aided indirectly - but they were hers to make...I need you to know that Connor" Ollie looked into his eyes - speaking with as much genteel nature and strength as he could hold in this situation.

Connor looked at Ollie, a small hopeful smile on his face as his eyes met the Emerald archer's. He sighed a bit though. "Thanks Ollie." He nodded. Ollie hugged him.

"I love you, friend, okay?" He asked, like speaking to a younger brother and patting Connor's back, and running off to resume what he needed.

Connor's phone began to go off, the Watchtower contacting him this time. Once again, Connor was caught mid take off as he pulled out his phone. "Hello?"

"Oracle," She introduced herself quickly. "I was tracking all the members and realized you were in Opal City. There was no distress call there and Kara's recount of things didn't give motive for you to be there. I will need you to log it in later. I know you're busy - Oracle out" and the line clicked before he could say a word.

Connor's eyes widened for only a moment the chill going back down his spine a moment. He had to think of an explanation for that later, but for now, he'd go back to cleaning up the bodies.

The strength and speed of Achilles Warkiller, Kara, Connor and Flash got the bodies clean fast - though the medical staff and emergency services were struggling to rush the lines of corpses they had neatly laid. The piles of debris were separated by Flash's suggestion along the closed roads surrounding what used to be the White House. In all, fifty minutes had passed - for the rest of the mortals though, they would be out here cleaning for days. Even Connor could guess that.

When the team was summoned together near the debris piles, those on-site looked to Flash.

"Your mortal politics are dying" Achilles told Flash sternly. "What will you do about it?" Black Canary eyed Flash too, looking for an answer.

Barry thought for a moment. What  _would_  he do about it? This was completely unexpected. He knew that Ivy was killing around the globe, but never anything like this....How did apple trees even get into the white house? All these thoughts raced on in Barry's mind in what appeared to others to be mere seconds. His eyes turned up to see Superboy looking to head toward the skies.

"Connor? Where are you going?" He asked, using this as both a moment to focus attention on him as he thought further and to figure out where he was headed.

Connor sat frozen in the air for a moment, though not appearing fearful. "I did what you guys wanted me to do right?" He asked.

Kara blinked.

"We need to be here to figure this out! What could be so important you'd leave  _this!?_ " Kara asked, gesturing to everyone and wildly to the destruction and new forest behind her.

"Look. People are dying around the globe, and I probably wouldn't be very helpful anyway.." He called out.

Achilles stared at the floating young man.

"Maybe not, but you don't have the heart to try. Leave him" Achilles told Supergirl and she looked over to the King Olympian with a narrowing of her eyes. But she sighed in open defeat, not even looking at Connor. Achilles suggested nothing, as the ask for his gods for help was to also invite their troubles as well. His father recognized his own err and left to Olympus once more. The gods had their time and place, and now was not it.

"I know one obvious thing" Ollie said outloud, changing the subject. "In all of this green earth was there no way for Poison Ivy to sneak into the White House..." He looked at his wife for a second "Because of her red hair of course."

"Ask Oracle to check the cameras" Black Canary, also ignoring Superboy, said with a coy narrow on her husband. A little bonding to cope with the hard times all around them.

Connor cautiously looked at Achilles and his sister as he slowly drifted off from them. He hated to admit it, but the more he was with the Justice League, the more he felt distant from them, despite Ollie's kindness. He then raised his arms and his speed gradually increased. Within a few moments, Connor was back in Metropolis, nearing the same hotel building and gliding back in through the window. Pulling it up, the first thing he heard was a moan sputter out of Alva's lips, a delicate sound that came with a grueling groan.

He looked and saw Alva was enacting some act of blood and magic with Blip - the demonic creature's tail dived deep into Alva's pale, creamy thighs he had exposed thanks to pulling up his velvet robes. His sulfur and rosemary scented blood whiffing through the room and dripping down the wound around the penetration. But it was Blip who began to drool black liquid that was dropping on the floor around them and turning hard. Obsidian stone that dropped in random midnight dark chunks. Alva's expression was difficult to read, if he was in pleasure or pain. He hadn't noticed Connor yet, his legs feminine in their shape and all the more elusive on gender cues.

Connor landed quietly on the floor inside the room. He watched the weird phenomenon take place, the obsidian puddle increasing with every moment. Should he even say anything right now? Connor wasn't sure how to process this.

"Uh....Hey Alva...?" Alva's eyes opened wide and he saw Connor, gasping. Blip's long and serpentine tail pulled it out of his thigh, a gush of blood coming straight out behind its yank. The magic user of house Latimo stared at Connor and slowly lowered his robes. The blood loss weakened him, but he still managed to giggle nervously and blush.

"Ehe...my magic...needs stones..." Alva whispered, not even able to face Connor's eyes as he knelt down and touch the Obsidian - it all engulfed in purple flames and suddenly reappeared on his body: his neck sporting three ring chokers, a ring on five of his fingers and his visible wrists now sported pure black bracelets of smooth surfaced obsidian. He said nothing as he also pulled down his sleeves, one of the bracelets actually shattering as he was doing so. To explain further, Alva simply nervously pointed to the shattered remains on the ground and lifted his robe just enough to show the bloody wound was now healed, the blood drying on pale skin. He didn't give Connor long to look, dropping the robe again. "Eheh" Alva nervously sounded.

Connor watched cautiously for a moment before it slid back into a kind smile. "Interesting." He responded, being sure not to further  _'embarrass'_ Alva. The sorcerer stood there and rubbed his elbow, pursing his lips.

"I need to sit" He said outloud, feeling a little light headed after the blood loss that always came after. He looked down at his hands, overwhelmed with a guilt he didn't want to think about, and a pleasure he was soon to speak of, "Last night...was enjoyable" He admitted.

Connor smiled a little wider. "Yeah...It was.." Connor said as he remembered that strong tingly feeling in his chest again. However Alva's bond with Blip worked, the demon whose body lightly sparked with airy streaks of deep blue lightning, moved and grabbed a cloth from a dresser. Of its four hands, one of its talon grasps came and provided the cloth for Alva.

"...Do not look..." Alva blushed, raising his robe again to wipe the blood. His blood rituals were personal things. Connor turned his head, though couldn't help but peek just once, getting a glimpse of Alva keeping his robe just to his lap and the thighs tauntingly being held together as he wiped the blood. Alva hadn't noticed and lowered the robe. "Okay..." He said softly, watching Blip shimmer away again. The lightheadedness made him lay back down, staring up the ceiling. His new friend might not be so helpful now that he... _failed_  on ...ruining one of the best things of his life: Connor.

Alva sighed and wiped his forehead.

"I think my friend is done planning now" He declared.

Connor meanwhile at some point floated next to him, laying in the air and looking down at Alva from above him. "You think so?" Connor asked, the soft smile remaining. Alva blinked once, his lashes fluttering up to the man simply hovering over him.

"Yes" Alva said with unusual confidence. His friend, or really, this person who would help him get what he wanted, had to be done now. Alva couldn't afford for him to be slow. Alva looked down at his own body. "I...awoke and you...were not here with me..."

Connor looked down at Alva, feeling a little bad. He drifted a little closer. "I didn't mean to vanish...The league had summoned me for a clean up project..." He replied, his eyes searching for his other's. Alva kept avoiding contact.

"Oh..." Alva said simply. "Blip is to take me to him..." Alva's own body began to float a little off the bed and when he had distance from Connor he could see the neon, but dim blue shimmer of Blip surrounding Alva's body - as if Alva was in the demon's phantom body that floated in the air for him.

Connor turned, still in the air and watched as Alva floated in Blip's Phantom aura around him. He stared at Alva, though wishing him to stay, he did not do or say anything further than "Alright.."

Alva poked his index fingers together, watching the connection.

"You...could...join me..."

Connor floated a little closer to follow. "yeah, okay." The gentle smile returned. Blip turned around, Alva's body following as he was inside the transparent demon.

******

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Morning - Around 11:10 AM**

It glided to the window, simply phasing through it and out the wall to the outside world. Connor, following, the two of them left no trail, the glowing city zipping through their sight. The Hybrid had to enter through a window of the Tim's Pizza Shop they lowered themselves to through the back alleyway near the trash bins. Inside the pizzeria, Blip vanished completely and Alva landed on his feet.

The scent of pizza made Alva's mouth water, his vision turning white for a moment while he stood and leaned against the wall near the back exit. Within a few moments, Brian walked out of the back of the Pizzeria and his eyes widened, dropping the garbage bag he was holding and quickly shut the door.

His eyes traveled at the individuals. Connor was the one that his eyes narrowed upon. He looked back at Alva. "What are you doing here? And why is  _he_  still here?"

"Ehe," Alva nervously giggled, and slid his thinner hand into Connor's stronger one - though Alva's touch was surprisingly warm blooded for his thinner frame of equal height. "We are... _bonded_  now." Alva explained sheepishly and twirled some of his pink hairs before moving on "You planned it out, yes?"

Brian facepalmed. He had a feeling this had happened. He looked around. "Yes..I think I have some sort of a plan...but I can't just tell you this  _her_ e..-"

"-But silly, I would burn anyone who misheard us?" Alva asked with a slight tilt of his head. What a silly thing to be concerned about.  _People._  Brian shook his head.

"No. We don't hurt innocent people..That has nothing to do with your mission."

"Your work shift is to end in five hours. I..." Alva looked at the hand that felt so loving to hold, "ehe,  _we_  will be there then" He giggled. Brian raised a brow at Connor and Alva. Connor looked at Alva kindly, the warm and loving smile radiating to him. Brian on the other hand shook his head and picked the garbage back up to place into the grey metal can.

"Yeah alright..don't have too much fun.." He said quickly in a way that really said  _'don't wait up for him'_.

"Bruce..." Alva said, after reading the nametag - calling out to the full blooded human. "I..never thought out this far...there was meeting you and then...um, that was it...now what do I do...?" He asked Bruce. Brian cringed at the mention of his father's name, almost forgetting that it was there. However, then he thought about how Alva knew his work schedule..How long was he stalking Brian? He shrugged..

"I don't know...go be gay with your bonded buddy or something..." Brian suggested. Alva scratched at the side of his lips - Americans treated it with such hostility.

"It is not bad...to be...that way..." Alva blushed. Brian facepalmed again.

"That isn't what I meant...-"

"-Then what did you mean huh? Is there something wrong? Do you have some sort of problem with us? Are you jealous?" Connor suddenly honed in on Brian. The boy towered over him.

"Didn't I already tell you that you can go fuck yourself? Well now you have someone to do it with you so get your ass the fuck on!" Brian growled.

In the middle of this, Alva bit his lower lip.

"E...heh...." He shrank. Connor turned his head back to him, Brian's glare remaining for a moment before the voice of an Italian man was heard from the inside. He called Brian in another language to which he replied 'be there in a minute' in Italian.

"I gotta go..See you later Alva and Connor....." Brian said, rolling his eyes as he turned and walked back into the door. Alone outside, Alva looked away to the wall, wrinkling his thin brows as he had been holding that lightheadedness to himself.

"...What does he mean when...he says to have your ' _ass back on'_? I do not understand?" Alva whispered, keeping himself standing while teetering. Connor placed a hand on Alva's arm to keep him steady.

"It's nothing...He's just being mean.." Connor explained simply. Alva nodded and leaned a little closer to lean on Connor.

"I think I am hungry," Alva bit his lower lip "Losing blood will do that..." Connor nodded at Alva.

"Well...What do you like to eat?" He asked. Yet as they stood and walked onto the sidewalk, a man seemingly coming from nowhere bumped directly into Alva.

"Oh! Sorry there..." The man said as he continued walking. Alva's light vision hadn't given him the chance to see the face, and being shaken so much - it made him not particular care right now. He wobbled to Connor again, holding onto him and he felt a familiar prickling sensation on his shoulder - the cutting of his flesh. He looked at his shoulder to see the tiniest of slices through the velvet. Americans - so rude.

Alva sighed and rubbed his head. Connor once again held Alva up, glaring over his shoulder at the man before the concerned gaze turned back to him.

"Something sweet is always exciting..." Alvia finally answered.

"Okay..." Connor tried to think quickly as he basically carried Alva. People on the streets were gasping at their phones, his hearing picking up the news of the White House - there was a lot of panic, fear, and sadness on the faces of those they passed. Few looked and mostly noticed Superboy, looking puzzled or smiling when they studied him carry Alva. Connor saw this and blushed a bit, walking a little faster. Becoming increasingly tired, Alva laid his head in the nook of Connor's neck.

Connor felt a bit of the warm tingly feeling again as Alva laid on him. For the moment that he looked down at his little pink haired demon, he nearly forgot about the people around him. He instead held Alva closer and walked to the inside of a bakery nearby. He came inside the comforting smells of baking goods, but people - as in the streets were a buzz with whispering and upset whimpers of the current events done by Ivy's hand. Metropolis hadn't shown any economic damage yet due to its many layers of affluence worked into the city by Lex Luthor - but this was still shaking the people.

Alva heard all the chatter and it was bothering him. He held onto Connor's neck more and closed his eyes, the length of his lashes long enough to tickle Connor's skin as he did.

"What are they making noise about...?" He whispered.

"The leader in human politics has been killed this morning and his home destroyed.." Connor softly replied.

"You are saying the President of the United States?" Alva pulled up to stare into Connor's eyes with a roll. "I  _am_  more human than demon - unfortunately. I know what a president is, silly" He giggled, a little more airy with his tired tone and laid his head back down. "That is...not good...what if the Orb is involved?" He asked with concern.

"Can I...um, get you two anything?" A woman finally asked, but she herself was at a point of tears herself as she was servicing.

"Some people are closing their business early right now..." A woman gawked. "Where can we go that's safe anymore...?" People kept staring at their phones in shock.

"Chaos is always good company..." Alva whispered into Connor's skin. Connor looked at him and chuckled.

"Maybe Sometimes....Do you want anything in particular from here?" Connor asked gently down at Alva. The sorcerer moved a little, perhaps a shrug.

"A pastry" He said. A few women in the shop were quietly weeping now over their phone screens. Connor nodded and looked up at the woman that stood there crying. He felt kind of bad for the people, though he offered a small smile.

"I'd like to order one cinnamon bun please?" Connor asked, his voice gentle.

"O-okay...is there anything else...Super-boy...?" She had a hitch in his name as she tugged on her employee hat to lower and cover her face while she quickly wiped at her eyes, using the sanitizer right after.

"No..." He looked at Alva once in question before looking back up. "That's all." Alva sighed softly, tickling Connor's skin once more - the magic user getting impatient. As she was ringing up the total, Connor's phone began to ring for the third time in the same day. The phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He looked around as they waited and walked Alva over to a chair and sat him there for a moment. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, son" Lex Luthor spoke evenly. "I do believe it is time you and I speak as father and son, soon." He said, controlled, and airy from his wavering health. Connor's eyes narrowed a bit.

"What about, Lex?"

"I never knew you had a... _preference_  for the new kind of company you are keeping. You two looked... _free and liberal_  walking down my streets" Connor growled a little, however trying to keep himself calm.

"So, is there a  _problem_?" He asked.

"If you were going to make such a  _choice_ , you picked very oddly - what fanciful tastes you have. The thing is, is I  _made_  you my son. Your experiences, and pleasures come from my creation - and this... _inclination_  was never written in"

"Look. What do you want Lex? Why are you telling me this?"

"I am only doing my duty as a father and ensuring your integrity - as well as making sure you are aware the company you choose to keep is  _not human._ " Lex said with disgust. Connor looked just as disgusted in a way.

"Yes.  _I am_  aware. I don't see why it bothers you so much...There are some people who look at  _you_  as not human...."

"And they would be wrong. Goodbye Lionel, enjoy your  _pride_ " The line clicked. Alva leaned back in the chair, and was handed the roll. He had slowly put it to his mouth to nibble, the sugar perking him up gradually. He fluttered his eyes over to Connor, seeing his expression past all the mundane humans that were complaining and causing noise to fill the bakery. Connor turned back to Alva, his smile instantly returning.

"How is it?" Alva's small mouth nibbled more. Sweets also brought him to a time before his loss. His teal gaze glistened.

" _Really yummy..._ " He said emotionally, looking away and slowly tasting more - savoring it. Connor smiled warmly down at him, a gloved hand stroking through the sorcerer's pink hair almost nostalgically. "That's good......That's good." Connor responded softly.

Meanwhile, Joseph's phone rang as he kept distance. "What do you need?" He responded, putting a phone to his ear.

"Come to my laboratory tonight... I have a few new friends I wish for you to be acquainted with. They will be freshly born from the clone tubes and sure will be disoriented....they could use someone who's already been through the process..."

Joseph chuckled. "You got it. I'll be there soon. You didn't tell me you were going to be making me some new friends..."


	29. March 27th, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Night - Around 8:30 PM**

Lex Luthor stared patiently at Joseph as he sat across from him at the underground, comfortable, faux fireplace lit office. Doctor Louise Lincoln had placed a hand on Joseph's shoulder, reaching over to place down his tea in front of him, her lab coat buttoned lower than it was usually kept - as was her blouse.

"Thank you for bringing the tea for Mr. Wilson" Lex said, simply not seeing it - eyes dulled by the rapid thoughts he was having. Joseph saw the cup and placed his hand underneath it, calmly taking the cup from her hand and looking up at her. As her chest was a little more revealed than before, Joseph smirked. "Yeah, thanks Doc." He added with a nod before he turned to look back at Lex, whose head was turned away. Doctor Lincoln had taken the opportunity to stroke a finger up the line of Joseph's defined, young and strong, jaw.

"Of course" She said with practiced casual tone and turned to leave. A cold sting left its mark - the caress of Killer Frost's powers. The cool touch made him shiver a bit, the smirk widening as he looked over his shoulder to watch her walking away. "Cool......" He mumbled, turning his head back.

Lex Luthor sighed.

"Of the things I would have to ever speak," Lex began, looking at Joseph with an expression of annoyance, "I had never come to think one of them was the notion my son spontaniously became homosxual"

Joseph chuckled. "Hey, isn't that what rebellious teenagers do?" Joseph asked, taking a sip of the tea.

"He is suppose to be twenty-two. Though he will always been a teenager...I learned my lesson." Lex sighed and held onto the arms of his chair. "It would be a lie if I said I tired playing God..." He said out loud in thought, seeing Joseph a living testament to his genius and ability. The air between them quiet, Lex watched Joseph with his critical eye. Taking in every ounce of youth and vitality this reborn man had been gifted. "Enough trepidations of failure or mortality, there are things that deserve far more of my attention" He gripped hard onto the obsidian stone of his walking staff, using it to make himself upright in his seat.

Lex locked eyes with Joseph.

"Magic does not enjoy being copied or replicated, genetically it simply is impossible to make flourish. Magic denies science, and I loathe it for doing so. My son's particulars of sexuality would be trivial if they had not been explicit as with all other avenues of his being. I  _wrote_  him, I know his genetic code from the inside and out. Magic toys with everything I have made and that is...deeply irritating." Lex pushed himself up to stand. "The mage lover of his is a variable I do not like. And I will manage all variables, even if it is as wild as  _magic._ "

Lex narrowed his sickly eyes, feeling adamant that nothing would ever challenge his will ever again. He released air from his nose and smiled.

"But, but, but... _plans._  Steps onto doing that." He walked around the desk and looked over to Joseph. "Are you ready to meet your new friends?" Joseph nodded and stood, placing the now empty cup on the desk.

"Ready when you are." Lex began walking, leaning on his cane with his steps, the robot no longer attached to him but the burdens of illness still with him. Joseph had come to open the door and they journeyed through the halls. "You have done well tailing Brian, now that he is aware of your presence he is paranoid. I understand how the bat family works. They need paranoia to have any sense of control. I need his spirit to be full of fire, stoked, before we snuff it out completely. I do not want Brian's physical death. I want the embodiment he represents, the rebellious bat symbol that is his heart, to break and be turned to ash before all things settle. Destroy a symbol and you destroy hope, and by killing hope you remove obstruction. The bat tries to fly from Gotham and into my city, but this  _will not_  be."

They stopped before a door and Lex simply looked at his watch - calculating something he did not disclose with Joseph.

"Cloning allows me to input whatever stimuli and information I wish into the developing mind. For Bruce, his brain was smashed - taking nearly all the stored information it had within its crevices. But enough lingered. Enough for me to collect and input into the new: he understands he is Batman - but the story is mine to write." He pushed the door of the white hall open himself and as he did three nude bodies crashed on the floor. "But his was not the only I changed" Joseph saw the three fit young men, covered in the fluids of a tube's birth and coughing up fluids while they laid on their back: Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, and Bruce Wayne.

Joseph nodded when he saw the three of them at first, before he looked at the second. His eyes narrowed as he easily distinguished Grayson. Of anyone that Lex could have selected...But, it was part of his plan for now, so Joseph wouldn't say anything further on his living. He looked at Lex. "So then, you hacked the Batman? Not bad."

Lex said and did nothing while the men struggled to collect themselves. Jason rolled over first, getting on his elbows. Jason could only recall the flash of light, and the understanding Gotham was lost because they failed. He wiped the fluids off his face and saw his older brothers beside him.

Dick sat up and looked to his siblings for only a moment before seeing Lex with a man he couldn't recall. That saving of their life must have taken most of their memories...it hurt instantly come to his awareness that whatever his childhood was - was gone.

"Thank you, Lex..." Dick said, taking his turn to wipe off the clear fluids. Bruce meanwhile stopped moving for a moment to regain himself. His breaths deep as he layed there looking up at the ceiling. He sat up and looked around. His brothers and Lex, along with some stranger. He remained silent, only remembering Lex's rescuing them.

Lex turned his expression into a deeply pained look.

"I am sorry you had to suffer this defeat, friends. Who you had fought, you managed to wipe away the organization - but the young leader still remains at large. And...worst yet, he is here too - repeating the process. He is attempting to fear the people - and his recent actions are doing as he intended. The three of you must be overwhelmed, yet you are needed soon to save Metropolis. Gotham burned, taking your home and the cave with its embers, but I have done my best to quickly arm the three of you."

"Does it ever stop?" Jason asked with a rather innocent tilt of his head, blue piercing eyes flickering with frustration. Dick placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"No, it won't but it'll keep us in shape"

Jason side eyed Dick.

"Bro," Jason called to his eldest brother "Stop contemplating shit - we need to go"

"Yeah...I know..." Bruce said simply, now sitting among them, paying attention. "Thank you Lex. I will be sure to keep everything in tact this time.." Doctor Scofield entered the room coming in with three robes. Jason and Dick both looked at her with a less than critical manner - Dick able to be a little more serious as he studied her.

Lex put a hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"This is my associate Joseph, he has been tracking the rebel Bat-leader himself and has learned where he is residing. Yes, he took your symbol and bastardized it as a symbol of terrorism. I am unsure if The Bat can be redeemed..."

Dick swallowed, staring at Bruce - that was what they had all come to work on together. That was the symbol of their brotherhood.

"As if he hadn't done enough..." Dick growled. Jason smiled at the doctor handing him a robe.

"Whyy thank youu" He said with a cheeky tone. Dick kicked him in the side, the bare fluid skin slapping hard against more with a heavy thud of impact.

"Focus" Dick said, robing himself.

Lex smiled at Joseph.

"You are going to help them remain steadfast on their mission - show them the ropes of how to manage the haziness and other symptoms." He leaned over, tugging on Jospeh to lean over a little. "You are going to study just how well Brian Wayne can fight the three of them, if it looks to be a losing fight - subdue Brain yourself" He pulled back and walked out - leaving the woman and four men.

The exotic mixed race doctor stared at the four of them.

"Doctor Scofield," she introduced, "Mr. Luthor has prepared armaments for the three of you. Do you have any questions? Urgent questions? The mission must be done now"

Jason shook his head now, amping himself to meet the leader of the crime organization that had managed to raise Gotham and kill everyone. Dick grit his teeth, also shaking his head but knew his older brother well enough - he would say something. Yet, in spite of this, Bruce did not have any questions. He looked at his younger siblings seeing as they haven't any either. He looked up at the Doctor from the ground. "None."

"Alright, give Metropolis hope - Gotham never had a chance" Doctor Scofield said with a slight cold sadness inside of her heart. She did the things she did out of respect of Lex Luthor, but she did not agree. Staring at the three men of black hair and blue eyes - the doctor was certain was better to let the dead remain so.

******

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Night - Around 10 PM**

Connor walked down the side-walk now alongside Alva. They had an...eventful day, filled with the screaming and running of people. Alva seemed to have liked it, Connor on the other hand, wasn't sure. Of course, he kept the smile for his dear Alva, though, did still have that lingering feeling of sorrow for the people, however faint it may be. Connor looked at him.

"Did you have fun today?" Alva giggled and looked back to the Connor.

"Fear stopped the sadness. They needed to lighten up" He smiled and swept pink hair from his face.

Connor chuckled. "Yeah. I'm sure they'll be better tomorrow." Connor responded as they continued walking, hand in hand. They were nearly at the location where Alva said that 'Bruce' lived in. The Latimo sorcerer kept stealing glances at Connor, blushing and looking forward. He failed to step forward after one sneaking glance and tripped forward. Connor was quick to step forward and catch him. "Careful." He spoke softly, lifting Alva upwards with a smile.

"I am sorry..." Alva's cheeks burned hot, feeling Connor's hands and arms against his body. "It feels as if I am inside a dream...when I am around you..." He whispered to Connor, working to his own feet. Connor chuckled a little, the skin of his face turning scarlet. He pulled Alva close to him. Alva wrapped his arms around him too, shutting his eyes.

Thought it would never be this easy. Connor smiled. "I....feel the same..." He whispered into Alva's ear. Alva could not help shivering and burying his head into Connor's broad shoulder. Every touch burying them deeper into the other. He began bursting into tears, whimpering and shaking in Connor's arms.

"We...need to see Bruce" Alva said completely off subject while he tried to pull away with tears streaming down his artistic face. Connor's breathing was a little heavy for a moment. He still held Alva, looking at his eyes even when he tried to pull away.

The demon blooded magic user shut his eyes, two final tears coming down and he stilled.

"We need to go visit Bruce" He repeated softer. As it was said, Connor's gaze and hold on Alva gradually released as the dark silhouette from the night before stood right in front of him. Brian stood with his arms crossed.

"You guys can play later....." Brian finally spoke. Alva blinked a few more times and wiped his eyes.

"Oh...hello...why...are you out here...?" Alva asked, the sidewalks empty of all people as everyone had hid in their homes or mourned the loss of the White House and their high ranking leadership. Metropolis was unnaturally quiet.

Brian looked around. "You stalk me don't you? You know that I'm usually out by this time.." The Latimo looked around another time.

"I think the Surface humans have hidden away" He said to the suited man and pursed his lips. "When can we hear the plan you have planned?"

Brian looked at Alva and simply shook his head. "After weighing and developing any sort of plan, I've come to realize that Lex is somewhat untouchable from our standpoint. The man has an intellect that vastly supersedes my own. Every variable can rather be used against us...though...." He thought for a moment.

"You're a magic user aren't you Alva...?" Alva blinked, was that not obvious? He twirled some hair and shied away by shrinking visibly down from Bruce's tall gaze.

"Mhm" he answered.

"You may be a key to finding a way to get to him. Magic is unpredictable, and thereby, he may have his hands tied when forced to deal with it...Which I also assume has happened with Superboy."

"Hey! I  _chose_  to stay with Alva..."

"Yeah, yeah, but what I'm saying is, you were still affected by Alva's spell, in which case, you'd be doing something that wasn't in your programming....Were you confronted by Lex?"

Connor looked for a moment as though he were going to continue speaking against Brian, but fell silent for a moment. "....Yeah." Connor confirmed, his arm still around his pink demon.

"Then that confirms it. Even when in possession of the, Obsidian was it? He still cannot do anything further. Do you know the extent of your abilities Alva?" Brian asked, looking back down at the demon mage.

Alva poked his fingers together, all the fingers of his right hand wearing obsidian bands, "I...discovered a few spells...but I feel them and cast them...ehe...no books...I can heal, and shield people...um" He stared at Connor "I do not know, I do a lot of things" he blushed and looked away - they were embarrassing him with the magic talk - that was personal to him. Brian sighed a bit, if he didn't know what Alva could do, then that would only make things more difficult to lay out. As they stood there, Connor heard smashing and things being thrown around. It was coming from above. He looked up. "Hey...What is th--" A tranquilizer dart immediately hit his shoulder before Connor can finish, the Kryptonian fell to the ground.

Alva's eyes widened, feeling Connor's arm slipped from him and seeing Connor collapsing. His heart fell at the mere thought, but the image itself was jabbing him. He knelt down to touch Connor.

"I am going to fix this" Alva promised, placing his hand on Connor's chest. His remaining smooth-surfaced obsidian band shattered, falling out from the sleeve of his sweater onto the sidewalk. Gun-shots rang all around them. Brian looked toward where the shots were coming from. He couldn't really tell from the distance. He looked at Alva still down there.  _Shit...._ Brian grabbed Alva's arm and bolted toward the apartment building. "We need to move! Connor'll be fine."

Alva reached an arm out to Connor while be dragged away inside.

"Blip!" Alva yelled to his familiar, feeling the demon separate from him and begin diving straight to the source of the bullets. Brian turned his head again as the shots continued for a few more seconds and then heard the sound of glass breaking. His eyes were met with a silvery-man falling from a building a good ways away. Then, it blasted up into the air and landed on yet another building.

Brian's eyes narrowed at it as it seemed to aim it's weapon at them again. Brian kept moving until Alva was on the inside. Connor sat up and rubbed his head. He didn't know what happened, did he black out? He looked up and around to see that Alva and Brian had disappeared. His eyes widened at that and he quickly scanned the area, he saw the familiar outlines of them in the apartment building. He quickly flew to the doors and threw one of them open. Alva's voice began screaming down further in the building. Connor heard it loud and clear, the air nearly bursting around him as he flew through the halls and near instantly snatched Alva away from Brian. Connor held Alva.

"Are you okay?! What's going on?!" He asked. Alva screamed again, feeling a severing pain of him and his familiar, a rip of magic that burned his insides.

"Blip was...ugh! Hurt ahh!" The magic user cried in pain through the hallways of the apartment. Connor fell to his knees, holding onto Alva tighter. Brian meanwhile, got the red-boxes in his cowl saying that his security had been breached . From the smallest of cameras that he had placed into the house, he saw three darkly colored individuals searching through it.

They all looked like.....No. It couldn't be. Brian killed  _him_  and the other was gone.. Yet, there were three of them. Brian looked confused. He pushed a button on the side of his belt. The rooms filled with gas and smoke that quickly filled the rooms. Brian watched it for a few seconds.

 _"Jason, that's enough - keep looking for something"_  Dick's voice came through Brian's camera screen speakers, eerie past Alva's sounds of pain. The voice was uncanny. Brian's eyes widened more beneath the mask. That was Dick....What was he doing here? and did he just say 'Jason'? What the fuck was happening? Jason was gone...He was sure of it. He saw Jason's body, at least once and it was a gruesome sight.

"There's nothing here." Another, much deeper voice that filled Brian with hatred when he heard it. It was Batman's... Brian could only assume that they were searching for him. But if so, why? Did the Justice League send Dick, along with......robots perhaps?

Alva sighed deeply as he slowly ceased screaming - his forehead covered in sweat.

"Ahh..haa..a..." He weakly made noises of fading misery. "I...I am alright" Alva said, reporting back in to the other two. Connor sighed in relief.

Brian watched from another camera as the men in black jumped from his balcony. Brian growled as the camera revealed them turning the building, seemingly toward the entrance. He cursed to himself. The box closed. He looked quickly at the two of them. "You guys need to move, Now!" Alva grunted, pulling one arm out of Connor's hold to 'Bruce'.

"Take my hand," Alva told him, looking up to him with a clearing expression from the pain. Brian didn't see how that would help, but he grabbed Alva's hand. Connor, Alva and Brian's sight instantly changed to a random road within Metropolis - seeing that it was right before Tim's Pizza Shop - they had moved over thirty blocks from his apartment in less than a second. Alva's outreached hand lost two rings that turned into black powder and a third chipped. The magic user sighed and laid back in Connor's hold limply. "That what you needed...?" He asked 'Bruce'. Brian looked around, he saw the pizza shop in which he worked. He half sighed in relief. From where they were, it was a good distance away from his building. But they weren't out of the woods yet. He nodded at Alva once. "That should buy us some time. Good job." He told the feminine demon boy.

He walked over to one of the doors to the pizzeria. He knew that they were locked already. Brian quickly reached into his belt and pulled out a small device that had a turning piece. He shoved it into the lock and turned it. Within seconds, the door unlocked. He waved Connor in to follow, who did so with Alva.

"What is happening...?" Alva asked hoarsely to both of them while they went inside deeper to the unlit building.

"Ambush...that's what's happening." Brian replied quickly, leading them behind the counter and into the manager's office where they could remain. Brian on the other hand, stayed on the outside of the room and instead watched the door which could slightly see out to the top of the buildings across the street. The blinking red box returned and Brian saw as the men had returned.

They seemed to be setting up devices in different sections of the rooms. After a few moments of doing this, the men were gone again. One of his cameras attempted to zoom in on one of the devices. As the camera took a moment to focus, the screen suddenly went to static with a loud explosive sound just before. Brian growled. Of course his house would now have no electricity....So much for Halo 5....

"In a certain light...this is fun..." Alva said, swallowing and still trying to get composure. He held on Connor's shoulder. "Will you lay me down...?" He asked delicately. Connor looked down at him and placed him down in front of him. Alva sighed and stared at 'Bruce'. "Was that Lex Luthor...?" he asked. Brian turned and looked down at him.

"Yes.....Yes it was..."

"We win?" Alva asked.

"Barely.....Now you see why I said we should have a plan?" Alva nodded, wiping his forehead again. He closed his eyes to rest quietly. Brian sighed and leaned himself against the counter, a hand under his forehead. Knowing Lex, he probably had all sorts of Cameras on the outside, so if he himself were to move, then he'd be fucked...Well, in the very least he'd already be at work, though the uniform was at his apartment....Well, then again, with what happened with the President and the White House, Brian was sure that they probably would be fine for tomorrow. But this will not last long. He looked over at Alva and Connor.

"We can't stay here...." Brian said aloud, now feeling paranoid. He looked at Connor and thought for a moment. "Wait...You still have your phone Connor?"

"Yeah...Why?-"

"DESTROY IT! DO IT NOW!!" Brian exclaimed quickly. Connor pulled it out of his jacket pocket and crushed it, creating a small explosion of plastic and electricity in his hand. A chill went down Brian's spine as a few moments had passed from the explosion, giving Lex enough time to track them. "Shit! We gotta get moving..." He quickly looked down at the downed Alva. "Connor, I'm going to need to blast us out of here!"

Brian quickly lead to the back door, Connor following and bringing Alva along. Possessing the strength to hold Alva with one hand, he held him up by his rump and grabbed Brian's wrist. Then, he zoomed up into the sky. 


	30. March 27th, 2015 - Part 3

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Night - Around 10:30 PM (Civic City, Pennsylvania)**

Pamela kept herself hidden in the small park, keeping with the small evergreens here. The Green nestled in her, coming more than from her heart - her womb. She could feel The Green blooming inside the child within her and if she closed her eyes - focused - she could hear the harmony their vibrations made as they both channeled The Green. It was serine, and she hid herself further from Ravager - knowing that one of the worst things done to her was now bringing her some of the most profound happiness. Extremes of hatred could not endure extremes of joy, they clashed violently within her - and yet- there were times where she stared at the van knowing who laid in it.

The nature divinity kept herself swayed by the thought loneliness was what drove her to look and stare at the black van she had been trapped in for the last few months. That, despite her distaste for humankind - the spots that held love for Harleen, still needed someone to fill it. Harleen had picked the Joker, and Dick fell from whatever grace she had raised him to be in both their eyes.

Pamela denied her humanity.

But she stared, the glossy black paint dull in its reflection of the moon. Her fingers caressing the tree she lay with, scratching carefully over its bark with her nails - a touch wanting to be soft, wanting to hurt - unsure.

Why hadn't she tried to run away? Because the collar she wore, the one that allowed the coolness to keep her thoughts flowing, had a tracker in it - she told herself. Never had Lex, or Ravager said the collar had a tracker - but it was easily assumed. That was why she hadn't ran - she needed that to be the reason she ran otherwise there could only be one thing left for herself: loathing.

"...Grant..." Ivy whispered, holding tighter to the tree - blending in with it if her body could. Her voice had been too quiet, never reaching the slid down window. The red, succulent lips of the Green beauty pulled in. Loathing and curiosity pumped through her. "...Grant..." Ivy said louder this time. The brown haired assassin looked out of the window of the van, looking toward where she was assumed to be laying.

"Yeah?"

Ivy said nothing, her come hither eyes nervously stared at his face, till she turned away - hiding her frame with the layers of red hair she had. Her arms held loosely to the tree she was leaning against. Grant watched her, the look on her face making him uncertain. The fact that she even used his name made him a little uneasy, but he still found himself getting out of the van. He couldn't help but feel like he was walking into some kind of snake pit as he approached her. He stopped a good couple of feet away and sat on the ground. He wasn't sure at all of what to say to her, so he just sat and watched her for a moment.

Holding her breath, Poison Ivy held her silence, taking in the sounds of his steps. By the time he had come, the flowers of her hair grew outward from her arms and to the tree she was bound to. In a floral display of beauty, the vines came to slowly wrap themselves around the tree, bud, and bloom.

"To see....the White House...die...was one of the happiest moments of my life..." Ivy whispered. Grant nodded.

"Sign of changing times..." He mused. Pamela slowly nodded, stealing a catch of Grant and looked back to the bark, her face touching it. She could hardly breathe with him so close. He looked at her, a little confused and uneasy still, though he wouldn't let it catch on too much.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"No." Pamela said, tears streaming down her face, her limbs curling tighter to herself - flowers growing across the vines that wrapped down the shapes of her body. Grant watched the plants moving and changing. He didn't know what that meant.

"Well...What's wrong? Is there anything I can do or...."

Ivy put her hands to her face, sobbing.

"I think I'm going crazy" She confided. He leaned a little closer.

"Crazy how?" Grant asked, his head tilted to the side. Pamela shook her head once vigorously. Grant continued on watching Ivy, completely unsure of what to say or do in the event that she'd be angered by him. Maybe she meant literally. He looked at the collar in which Lex created for her. Maybe it was the delirium returning.

"Is it your collar? Is it malfunctioning?" Grant asked moving closer. "Is the heat coming back?" He added, a hand coming into contact with her forehead. Pamela shook under his touch, her skin was not burning with fever - but she still moved with emotion. Pulling her head back, Poison Ivy met Grant's eyes - narrowing her gaze sharply even if the tears falling betrayed her sudden look of strength. She did not know what she wanted, disgusted if he touched her, alone if he walked away...

Grant's hand retracted to his side, backing some. He guessed not. The young man was thoroughly confused, but wasn't it always that way when dealing with Ivy? He did not shift his gaze, but rather kept his distance again. "Sorry...forgot."

Ivy parted her lips, hanging her head down. Her hands brushed aside vines around her stomach to reveal her growing swell.

"What do you think will happen to the child...?" Ivy asked. Grant looked there. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what would happen or what Lex would do with it once he got his hands on it. A sudden chill went down his spine as he thought of what the child's capabilities may be and how that would affect everything else. The young assassin looked back up at her with the slightest of shrugs that met his shoulders.

"I am unsure...Lex seemingly wanted to experiment with it, possibly as it aged..." Grant responded, now thinking of it sounding a bit....regretful? He wasn't to have any sort of feeling over the child, yet, he still felt kind of bad. It was still a life of a child. It wasn't like the overly annoying Teen Titans...there was something different....a difference that he couldn't really describe. Ivy rubbed her roundness. Everything rupturing inside of her left and right - she feared she was losing herself without delirium taking her.

"I don't want to be alone, tonight..." Ivy whispered to Grant's crossed legs. Grant rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He wasn't sure of what she meant by that, but he nodded once, so he shifted a bit as he sat before her. Ivy kept her eyes on Grant's lower body, avoiding his face. But she managed to nestle more comfortably against the tree she decorated in her flowers.

"I take it Ms. Isley has been entertaining you?" A male voice came to pop into Grant's ear - Lex Luthor. "I saw what happened with the White House, my prediction of when she would ask was two months off" He mused coyly. Grant pushed the com.

"Heh. I guess...." He responded to Lex' voice.

"And you have been treating her with the courtesy a woman such as Ms. Isley deserves?"

"I've tried as much as she'll allow..." The young man responded, turning his eyes and looking up at said woman.

"It will do, please hand the communication unit to Ms. Isley - I need to speak with her"

"Yes sir." Grant replied obediently as he took it out of his ear. Once out, he took a cloth out of a back section of his belt and wiped it off, reaching to give it to Ivy...their hands brushed, fingertips touching, as she took it. The contact brought Ivy to jerk a little and look at Grant till she drew back and leaned against the mass of hair that spilled around her and down the side of the tree.

"What do you want?" Pamela asked Lex Luthor with irritation.

"You sound upset, dear, is he treating you well?" Lex asked through the com she held near her ear. Her eyes looked up to Grant. Eye Contact was held between them.

"He's fine." Ivy said, blinking a few times.

"Hmmm, I recall you recanting in your adventures about crossing paths with Brian Wayne" Ivy's mind quickly pulled up the image of the one armed boy Dick had pathetically dragged in - and Brian's face she had dressed in healing herbs. She had forgotten about him entirely till now.

"I remember him" Ivy said shortly.

"Good, I need you to locate him for me. The young man is causing so much trouble in Metropolis and Harleen is under treatment of some of Metropolis' most apt caretakers. I worry how well they will be able to do their jobs if they have to-"

"-I get it" Ivy growled quietly, tired of having Harleen's life dangled over her over and over and over.

"Well done. I expect to hear from you shortly Ms. Isley - you may hand it back to him" Ivy narrowed her eyes, disliking the granting of permission to anything - by a man worst of all. But she complied and handed it back, their fingertips meeting again. Ivy did not give much acknowledgment of Grant as she placed her hand against the tree and closed her eyes to peer into the fog of The Green...

******

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Night - Around 11 PM (Michigan)**

Brian walked around in the small abandoned warehouse-like facility that he led them into. There really wasn't much of anything that was too useful here, but he had to make due with what he could. Brian was sure that Lex wouldn't just let them go like that, he had to have some sort of back-up plan or second avenue to track them. Connor was completely useless, as he expected. Brian tried to barricade any sorts of openings in the building, though he knew that with what he had, it wouldn't do.

Alva coughed, his brows furrowing as he was forced from his sleeping on the warehouse floor. His psyche was bothered by the incoming presence of something... Connor flew past and noticed, he landed next to him and patted his chest softly before taking off again. 'Bruce' had managed to convince him to at least help in preparing the place. Alva propped himself up by his elbows and looked over to the tall dark haired full blooded human.

"Bruce..." Alva called him with a lingering tiredness in his voice. Brian slowed before he turned to look over his shoulder at Alva, who was now awake.

"What is it?" He asked, a bit of urgency in his voice.

"I feel something is here, among us" Alva said, pushing up to sit straighter. The exhaustion more obnoxious than the pain - pain he was acclimated to. Alva's fluttery eyes turned to a wall of the warehouse and promptly pointed, already mold was spawning over the wall and growing rapidly. Brian heard it and grimaced. Shit! He was sending Ivy? Or did Brian do something that was non ecofriendly? He didn't do anything of that nature that he was sure of...But with her he was never sure.

The mold quickly turned into an uneven circular frame of Ivy's face largely imprinted on the wall. The two dimensional representation, looked immediately to Brian - the size of her face half of his body, and her gaze lingered.

"We are going to make a deal" Ivy said bluntly. The boy raised a brow in slight confusion. A deal? So Lex had sent her. The boy sat there and breathed quietly.

"What kind of deal?" Brian asked.

Connor landed not too far away from Alva, his gaze going to the familiarly shaped mold that was on the wall. His gaze shifted. "Ivy?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes on Connor.

"Speak to me again and any deal is off." She threatened.

"I could burn it...ehe?" Alva offered, staring at the mold woman face with a tlt of his weary head. Connor remained quiet and looked down at Alva. Brian glared at the couple in a sense that told them to keep quiet. He turned back to Ivy.

"Don't mind them." Ivy was quick to ignore the two and look down upon Brian. She studied his face, it healed well - but that mark, as well as his darkened eyes would always be there.

"Luthor is continuously bending my arm behind me to do what he wants. I have my limits and I am tired of the leverage held over me. The deal is simple: I mislead Luthor and you remove the leverage over me. Back out, and I promise you - no matter where you go...so long as you are on this earth and rely on it to live. I will murder you outright."

Brian watched Ivy as she spoke. The boy had to think about this for a moment. The decision itself wasn't too difficult but it really took more thought as to what he had over her. If the task possibly proved difficult and they failed, then he'd be unjustly killed, which was obviously against his agenda...Or was it? Brian didn't even know that anymore. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What is this leverage that he has?"

"Harleen" Ivy said simply. "Harleen has been held in an institution for months with suicidal behavior because she wants to be reunited with him. I think it's time to give her what she wants. I love her, but she's already dead to me. Give her the means to her death and she'll do it all on her own." Alva raised a brow, this was amusing - a fondness like home welled in his chest. Brian sighed a bit. Okay. So this may not be as difficult as he had thought. The lad nodded.

"Yeah. Alright....It's a deal. Where is she being held?" Brian asked.

"Luthor tried to lie to me and tell me she was within Metropolis, but I've seen her being transported to London two months ago. She's somewhere there" Ivy told Brian, "Come closer" she told him. Brian hesitated, but came forward. The moss changed shape, coming out of the wall as her face lifted, grew from the mass and neared Brian's. Her expression was tender.

"The difference between you and Dick is that you don't break under the pressure - I see it, here, you in your dying little corner" She said gingerly, reflecting on the years of her own skewed vision. "You never needed Bruce to carry you or make you better" Brian looked at the Ivy painted through the moss in front of him and looked toward the ground. "Yeah...Thanks Ivy......" A vine of moss came up and caressed his cheek, tilting his head up to look at her well structured, green face.

"Shhh..." She whispered lovingly, "But I can't live on promises, I won't let you do the same thing to me Dick had...prove me right because your life does depend on it..." Brian nodded.

"Yes. I understand." The vine withdrew from his left cheek and curled to the other, her expression downcast.

"I need to see her do it. Take a piece of this moss, a plant of some sort...leave it there when she has her instrument..." Ivy whispered to Brian painfully, who nodded his head again.

"Okay...It'll be done."

Ivy withdrew entirely and the mold remained a large blank green furry canvas on the wall with nothing to display anymore. Alva felt the magic tingling sensation fading even as the moss still lingered. She seemed fascinating, was she Bruce's lover? The intrigue was exactly what he was missing from his family life. He sighed and laid back down, shutting his eyes.

Brian took a piece of the moss from the wall and held it in his hand for a moment. He pulled a small plastic vial from his belt and placed the plant on the inside. He looked up to see Connor watching him. "Who are you?" The Kryptonian asked.

"What are you talking about now?" Brian asked annoyed.

"She said that you weren't Dick or that you needed Bruce, which was supposedly your name. So...Who are you?" Connor asked again, one of his fists balling. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it...." He dismissed Connor simply.

"No, tell me. Otherwise I'm not going to help you any more than I have."

"Have what? I hope you didn't mean help. All you did was sit and oogle over Alva. That isn't helping me. So, I'm just going to tell you once, to shut the fuck up." Brian snarled at the small hero that stood before him. He walked away from them and pressed a few buttons on the left gauntlet to reveal the computer system that he could see projected from it.

"I...can take us there..." Alva said, once again having to push himself back to a sitting position where all he rather do was watch further interaction between Bruce and that woman - what interesting dialogue and social chemistry they had. He held onto Connor's leg to keep up, breathing deeply. "I have...ehe...enough magic..." He blushed.

Connor looked down at him and kneeled. "Are you sure?" Connor asked concerned, seeing as Alva was really tired.

Brian turned his head, he thought for a moment. If Connor were to take them there, it would be quick and Alva would still have magic to spare, but it would take time still, however slight still had time to be traced. However, if Alva were to have done it, it'd be instant and the fact of Lex coming after them would diminish a little more. "Actually, I believe that is the better option." Brian spoke to him. Connor looked up at him, his eyes narrowing a bit. Alva sighed and put a hand on Connor's cheek, his touch hot-blooded warm.

"Stop that" He told him in his genteel voice, leaning his head on Connor's. He raised his hand for Bruce to take. Connor looked down at Alva and nodded a bit. Brian walked and grabbed his cowl from a table not to far away and took Alva's hand.

The three of them vanished faster than the blink of the human eye...


	31. March 28th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Midnight - Around 12 AM (5 AM London, England)**

Brian and Connor were on their way to the prestigious "Arthur Brogun Mental Rehabilitation Facility". Brian was running across and traveling through parkour over the buildings in London, Superboy flying after him. The back of his mind remained focused on Alva, not wanting to have left his side but he told him to help 'Bruce' or whatever his real name was. They were fast approaching it. Brian landed crouched on the edge of a building, seeing the facility, Connor landing on the building next to him to keep low.

Brian pressed a few buttons on his left gauntlet to hack through some of the systems within the mental hospital. He went through their files to find the name of Harleen Quinzel, but, did not find it. He thought for a moment. He then searched through the VIP list of clients. Knowing Lex, Harley was probably the one that was having the most care. Around the top spots, Brian found Margaret Hilton to be it.

Brian then used this to find out where she was placed. She was on the left section in the female ward. From there, Brian found her to be left all the way in the far corner. Room 2169. Brian turned a bit on the building as he was going to head to the far left side from here.

He knew that Connor may actually prove useful here. Brian would most likely need to use him as a distraction, but that works for him. He turned to look up at Connor who still looked somewhat worried about something. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Hey. I have a plan. I need you to fly me over to the top of the building farthest to the left. Once there, I want you to fly through the one toward the right, and release all of the patients on that side. The staff would be stuck trying to contain all of them and leave much less on the side where I am. By then, I'll already have been inside. After that, leave the rest to me. Stay in the air for back-up." Brian conversed. Connor nodded and grabbed Brian's metal arm and flew out of sight from the ground and put him on the building. Then, Connor flew off.

Brian pulled a laser out of his belt and put it to the building just beneath him. He waited for a moment. Then, suddenly, he heard loud sirens going off toward his right. Now he turned on the laser and pressed a button to intensify the laser. He drew a circle through the roof of the facility and pulled it off. He watched as some of the staff ran under him.

Brian jumped down into the building. He landed in a crouched position, one knee on the ground. He looked over his shoulder to see the backs of the staff as they ran for the other side. He quickly walked down the corridor. He heard some of the patients as they made sounds or screamed, or whatever else inside their rooms. Ahead of him, directly, there was a room there that read the number he was looking for, "2619".

He walked up to the door, he put a small bomb on the lock and stepped back. Then, it exploded and the door slowly opened. As it did, Brian watched as the door revealed, none other than the jester of insanity herself, Harley. He looked up to see a camera in the room. He looked at it for half a second before throwing a batarang at it. The blonde was tied down in a straight jacket at her chest, the stomach of her jacket well rounded and she was rolling around - kicking her legs in the air.

She had noticed later the masked man and smiled.

"You wanna lay down with me? The fluffy floor's reall comfy" She offered, biting her lower lip - blue eyes sparkling with an otherworldly quality that was not graceful. Brian raised his a brow at the woman that laid before him. He walked over to her, he pulled a batarang from his belt and cut her arms free. Harleen shook off the jacket and hugged Bat-Guy tightly.

"I dig the new look, it's kind of hot..." She whispered, licking up side the red neon of the batear and pressing her breasts into his metal plated torso. A deep and sensual exhale came out of her lips "Kill me Bats, mama misses daddy..."

Brian shivered and shook her off. "I won't be doing that..." He said as he leaned up. He reached back into his belt and dropped a revolver in front of her. He then, with the other hand, reached for the vial with the moss that he placed into it. He poured it into his hand.

  
Harleen grabbed the gun without much pause. She patted her belly and smiled.

"Trip for two" She said pleased. At the same moment, Brian whispered to the plant to get Ivy's attention.

" _Ivy...Here is your promise.._ " He placed the moss on the ground in the corner.

"See you sometime" Harleen told Bats, putting the head to her gun and laughing. Brian had already turned to walk away, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. He nodded once to her, then walked away from the room. Her laughter echoed down the hallway - quickly degenerating into mad crying, her final words:

"BANG!..BANG!... _BANG!_ " And the trigger was pulled. Brian cringed a bit. He was desensitized to the death of most, though, that suicide being sad enough to affect him a bit. He sighed and rolled his shoulders as he left out of the hole that he came in. Connor was flying in the air and he looked at Brian. Brian nodded and Connor flew down, carrying him by his arm away from the Mental Facility.

_Goodbye Harley...._

******

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Early Morning - Around 5 AM (Central City, New York)**

Barry was laying in his bed. This was once again another night that he hadn't really slept. The day before, it had been decided that Connor at this point was more trouble than it was worth, especially when Oracle relayed the information that he had destroyed his phone in Metropolis. He shook his head at the thought as he sat up. Toward the left of his bed was empty as the wife had left the day before to cover information on the white house.

The thoughts then traveled to the people's views of the league now, and Poison Ivy. This was the main problem, Ivy being the epicenter of all happening with the world right now. Prices in stores are flying up as resources are having to be switched around. More people are dying and even more suffering than he even believed possible.

Ivy was beginning to take control and the league near hopeless to stop it now that she had been set free. Which had returned to the thoughts of Connor as he was the one to have caused this..He sighed, sitting up over the side of his bed, his face in his hands.

He pushed his hands up his face and moving his hair back.

"DAAAAD!" Billy's voice screamed from down the hallway, he sound scared. Barry looked up and bolted down the hallway, there within half a second. In Billy's bedroom the pictures of spray painted dinosaurs and planets filled his eyes. The sky mimicking walls had a wall solely dedicated to the wizard as a giant string of glittering words said ' _Solomon is cool!'_  sparkled it, with stars and glued on wizard pointy hats circling around it - drawn on the bottom of the words was an old long beard as if the words were Solomon's face. And Billy had half finished drawing Solomon himself to Billy's size, but the old robed man was missing half his head and his right arm still. "Dad...I'm scared!" Billy said, huffing tears as he remained in his bed, huddled in it. Barry quickly hurried over to him and stood right beside his bed, his eyes on his boy.

"What is it Billy?" He asked quickly.

"I think I'm sick" Billy said, blinking and rolling his forearm across his eyes. Barry placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. "How? What makes you think that?"

"I think it's a mutation or something bad from one of my fights..." Billy explained. "I woke up with a hair there" He pointed down. "I'm mutating!" Barry's mouth opened a bit with a sigh, a hand running down his face slowly. That was right....He hadn't gone through this with him yet.

"No. You aren't mutating son....You're...growing." Barry explained.

"Growing  _weirder_ " Billy countered, but he got distracted. "After that terrible stuff yesterday, I don't know if school's going to happen today..."

Barry sighed again. "Probably not.."

"Dad, am I going to be okay? Will it go away...? What if I get a hair in my eye or ...my butt?"

"You're going to be okay...It won't go away...hair is going to start growing more as you get older. It won't happen to your eyes or anything crazy like that."

Billy wiped his eyes. He was glad he wasn't sick. He lifted the sheets and looked down at his crotch openly.

"What if hair swallows my pee-pee? That'd be bad? Is it going to be like...a lot?" Billy asked timidly.

"It won't swallow it....and there may or may not be a lot of it...But in any case, that won't do anything to you." The child dropped the sheets back down and sighed, crashing onto his starry night pillows. He looked up at his dad who looked really tired. He had a lot of no-sleep wrinkles that made the younger hero frown.

  
"Are you going to be okay...?" Billy asked him, worriedly. Barry wasn't sure of what to say at first. In reality, he felt himself slowly being taken apart. It felt like, at this point, everything was on his shoulders and his strength was crumbling. Every day seemed to slowly take more and more as the rates of deaths and sadness growed. He couldn't even understand really how all of this could happen so quickly. The fastest man being left in the dust. But, he couldn't tell Billy this, no. He needed to be strong. He needed for Billy to be strong as well.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He sighed, rubbing his son's shoulder.

"Okay. Dad when are we going to ask Zachary to help us find Ivy?" He randomly asked, blinking the last of his tears and returning to a normal, positive, quizzical expression. Barry thought for a moment. Zachary..? Zatara. That was actually a very smart action to take. He chuckled a bit.

"I didn't even think of that. Good thinking Billy." He said, now thinking a bit. Being that he had to give him Zatanna's body, he found that he was back in Seattle. Billy hugged his dad across the waist, leaning over the side of the bed to the point of nearly falling to do it.

"It popped in my head like a bubblegum pop" He told his dad. Barry chuckled, running a hand through Billy's hair. "Okay. So, since you came up with the great idea, who do you think should do it?" He asked with a smile.

"And then we can have breakfast together?" Billy bartered, looking up with young blue eyes. They hadn't for a long time now, dad was tired a lot.

"Of course." Barry responded. Billy looked away and thought about it for a moment.

"Vic is cool, and I think Zachary will like Vic's coolness..." He said quietly - streaming out thoughts from somewhere else.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan...So, what do you want for breakfast then?" Barry asked.


	32. March 28th, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Morning - Around 9 AM**

Joseph's right leg was suspended by a leg strap, the masterful assassin laid back on a medical bed in Lex Luthor's laboratory. There was a slight sting going through his nervous system - his leg missing entire muscles from the thigh and outer hip - down to almost the bone itself. He was being fed several tubes of fluids of IV and other advanced medicine to enhance his already enhanced healing processes. And while the average man would have been screaming in pain, the sting was nothing comparatively.

His medical robe, black, was pushed up from his legs and hips - exposing the tight muscular V of his pelvis and lower torso. Over him was the silver haired doctor pulling her hair back over her ear as she lowered her head down on Joseph again - giving something for him to help ease the pain as well as pass the time. The door was locked, an entire floor with no more than four people - no one heard the sloppy sounds of her lips and the constant hum of the lights in this room. Ms. Lincoln seemed to be enjoying what she was doing, panties to her ankles and a hand up her own skirt.

Her inhuman colored lips smacked against Joseph's loins and she looked up to him.

"I'm glad you came back whole..." she told him. Joseph's eyes closed as her lips went to the lower area of his body. Still somehow after losing, he still won with this. He remembered the night before...

******

**Day 100 - March 27th, 2015 : Night - Around 10 PM**

_Joseph stood in a building waiting for his cue to take out Superboy. He and the demon boy were doing some sort of cuddling or some kind of shit. He scoffed, gay guys always had to put their shit on blast. They were over there changing colors and shit. Ugh.....Then the Bat-kid walked up behind them and watched for a moment with his arms crossed._

_The strange scene of a Bat-kid, Kryptonian, and pink haired girly demon shit standing there. Once the Bat-kid was noticed, then the gays disbanded. Conversation was had between the three of them for a few moments. As they did, Connor looked up. Finally!_

_As Connor attempted to speak, Joseph fired the kryptonium bullet at Connor who fell to the ground seconds later. Now he sent shots around the other two, the Bat-kid grabbed pinkie's arm and bolted with him. He adjusted the gun to follow them. But his vision behind the scope jolted with the jerking of his body, force hitting him from behind. The AI of his suit screamed at him through text boxes of deep cuts in the back of his armor - displaying a mini generated four claw slash mark on the far left of his view as an actual model of the damage done. 'shit' He looked over his shoulder, to see black and blue. "What the fu--" A winding ribbed tail quickly wrapped itself around his entire being, his vision jostled further - and his sense of direction ruined as his body was tossed straight out the window itself - loud clanking and breaking before the free falling sensations stuck his core._

_Joseph felt himself falling for a moment before having the AI in his helmet activate the jetpack as he stabilized himself in the air. Then, he boomed up to the building next to him. He looked over his shoulder to see the beast no longer._

_"I have no idea what that is, but you are to defend yourself against it, I need combat footage to study" Lex commanded in his ear. Joseph nodded as he looked down at the other building though it wasn't there. The peripheral of his view caught the winding of the tail and this time the creature slapped him with it, spinning him before wrapping him. It lifted Joseph up, off his feet and the creature and Terminator met eye to eye - if Joseph could understand the streaks of blue lightning on its alien like face to be eyes. Joseph growled and attempted to break free of it's hold, and failed. It began burrowing straight into his armor - all four of its claws rapidly digging and chipping away the silver to reveal the lower levels of circuitry. Small pop ups warned him of the rapidly disabling features and imminent impact._

_"You have no other choice, pull your grenades" Lex told him in his ear. Joseph thought for a moment. Though there wasn't really any time. So, instead, he shifted his hands slowly as the beast was moving him around some and he pulled one of the cords to his grenades...._

******

"You were almost blown apart..." Ms. Frost teased, going straight down on him with her mouth. He laughed some through a slight groan in pleasure.

"But now...I'm getting blown away.." He joked. Ms. Lincoln lapped her tongue up the side of his shaft, taking her sweet time to nibble lightly on the head, her fingers moving deeper into herself. Following, her own eye shut moans, she took him through a whirlwind of bobbing euphoria with increasing speed. Joseph's eyes closed as he moaned a little louder, his hand resting on the back of her head. Man, it'd had been a long time since he had felt anything like this. Too long...

Wildly and relentlessly Louise sucked him till she felt the buck of his hips. Smiling, she pulled away and pressed her fingers into his perineum to delay his climax.

"I'm not done with you, handsome" Ms. Frost teased, lowering herself further to kiss his inner thigh of the unwounded leg. Joseph's breathing was quick, he looked down at her with a smirk.

"Oh really? What's next?" He snickered. The doctor was clearly smitten as she returned the smile the moment his was flashed. Crawling up his body, she slipped away from his loins and harshly pulled his pillow away from his head, making it drop back with a cushioned thud.

"Your turn" she said, lifting her dress above his face: panties tossed to the side. Joseph grinned as he was set before the second set of the doctor's lips. He leaned his head up licked across the already moist lower area. He dragged his tongue meticulously across her labia minora, turning his tongue to the side and even inside of it. Louise shuttered the moment her inner thighs felt the teasing scratches of the man's sparse facial hair. Sounding in womanly pleasure, she panted and leaned against the wall the head of the bed was before and lowered herself on his face to give him more leverage - to get deeper. " _Oh yeah_ " Killer Frost purred, traveling her hands to her breasts to fondle herself. The taste of her moistness was sweet, healthy, and slightly cold to the tongue but exciting against the warming flesh. As she went down, Joseph's head didn't move, but instead adjusted himself to where he could get in deeper. His tongue rolled around a little on the inside, the cool feeling to her body wrapped around his face tickling a bit.

Killer Frost held onto the wall the longer she endured, her thighs squeezing Joseph's head on and off as the shudders built up. At her rising, loud peak, her hands gripped the wall - the air around her suddenly dropped to a palpably cooler temperature and the placement of her hands suddenly sparkled with thin ice in a small uneven circle where her hands lingered. She held herself there while she let the waves come down, enjoying the contractions that were slowing. She brushed back her hair and pulled herself off of his face, crawling back down to meet him eye to eye. She licked his lips, and sucked on the wet gloss of his lower lip, eyes narrowing. The smirk that would have been present on his lips was held in his eyes as his teeth lightly grasped her upper lip and nibbled there.

"You need to stop..." She whispered to him. "Turning me on...Mr. Luthor will be here in thirty minutes..." She brushed her breasts to his face, rubbing her hands into his hair. "I've been watching you for a while...had to take the chance..." She teased, lightly scratching his skull. The man chuckled lightly as he was buried beneath her chest. His head slowly slid up and in between them as he layed back to look at her.

"What can I say? I like bringing the heat..." He chuckled again.

"Your puns are terrible..." Louise kissed the side of his head at his temple, down to his cheekbone, and then to his lips. "Who knew you were so rugged and sexy back in your prime Mr. Wilson?" She asked him, pulling her head back down to finish him off. He laughed again.

"Names' Joseph...and people didn't, but, looks like you did." Her blue lips took him in after she smiled to his words. This time she wasn't intending to stop - she  _wanted_ it. Joseph's eyes closed again as her lips went up and down him once more, groans and sighs escaping. Yep. Definitely Necessary..

Her head jerked as his hips bucked a few times till he climaxed and she sprinkled his thigh with cool touches of her heat sucking fingers. She swallowed, pulled herself off of him and quickly getting back onto her feet and replacing her heels and panties back on. Louise was quick, grabbing a cloth by the sink to wipe him off - giving him a kiss as she wiped his lips and her own.

"Mr. Luthor was smart enough to make sure  _I_ watched over your health care for the next week" She winked, pulling down his gown. He smirked at her.

"Damn right he was..." Killer Frost pulled a toothbrush and paste from her purse by the bed. She used the sink to begin brushing but sighed when she turned to see above Joseph were two frosty prints where her hands had been, slowly starting to melt and drip down the wall. He looked up from his being laid back and gave a little shrug. Ms. Lincoln brushed her teeth with a slight look of annoyance, continuing to stare at the prints.

"I have to remove those" She said flatly, spitting out her toothpaste in the sink and swishing water. Without waiting for his reply she grabbed a medical tool out of a drawer and remounted the bed. "Not as fun as last time" She smiled at him, crawling over him and around his suspended leg to be bent over once again above his face. But this time she was grunting - using the tool to chip off the ice from the white metal walls. It made snow lightly, like the start of winter - gradually sparkling and cooling Joseph's head. She looked down to see where it was all going to laugh coyly at him. Joseph chuckled as the white cool substance hit his forehead and hair.

"Having fun up there?"

Louise laughed again.

"Perhaps I am" She lowered herself down to kiss him, unable to resist how adorable he looked with his sparkling snow hair and his chiseled looks. Her kiss more wanting than lusty, womanly and kind. The frosty kiss was returned to her happily. His hands moved to her back and massaged it. Louise opened her eyes to look at him with some visible shock, a skip of her heart coming strong through her chest.

But she didn't let them linger long. While a smile she got off him.

"Mr. Luthor is coming...." She grabbed her purse and began to walk to the door, seeing the snow had already melted from Joseph's head. "Oh, and he wanted me to remind you before he came that you're not getting paid for down time but...maybe I'll...make it a little less tedious" She looked over her shoulder at him as she opened the door. He smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." He teased, his gaze meeting her frosty eyes. She left and he was isolated for several minutes. Laying in a bed as machines were feeding him fluids. There was nothing to do, but it looked like she had left him several magazines and books while he looked around.

The door opened - showing Lex Luthor come in using the strength of his walking cane to guide him over to Joseph's side.

"A brush with death again so soon, part of the business isn't it?" Mr. Luthor asked him. Joseph nodded with a chuckle.

"All my life."

"They call people like yourself 'risk takers'. Your philosophy being that such risks are the moments you are the liveliest. But I am too much of a cautionary man: I have not taken a risk I did not have secondary and third plans for as alternatives. I'd never have the nature to live as you have" Lex said, slowly getting himself over to the visitor's chair and sitting next to him.

Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure what it is that makes it so exciting...maybe it's just the rush of planning as things happen..."

"That is where your mind and mine are alike" Mr. Luthor managed a small smile for the man, coughing into his sleeve shortly after. He paused, "Ms. Isley continues to do everything in her new-sought power to do as I want her to do. If I were to love a woman, or experience love, it might very well be Ms. Isley as she has given me so much: Gotham, The Justice League's falling, and now the presidency. She manages to do exactly what I want without a single command or suggestion of my own - remarkable how oddly in tune she is to me." Lex rubbed his chin. "But love has never been my choice of life experiences, but it is for your son and for Ms. Isley. She managed to end Harleen's life, as I expected her too, and she has come to me demanding she raise the child, as I also expected her too - wanted genuinely for her to do so. The next predictable step is your son and Ms. Isley uniting." 

Lex raised a brow.

"Did you ever think  _why_  I picked your son rather than you? You both had the same genetic code, now, both in the epicenter of your reproductive primes. I picked your son because I knew, gradually, he would gravitate to her as she to him: I want to unite the houses of Luthor, Wilson and Isley through this child. And I would appreciate your support in the obvious choices your son will be making in the coming year - with Ms. Isley"

Joseph though for a moment before slowly nodding in comprehension. Grant was always vulnerable to emotion, Joseph expected this as soon as Grant lay eyes on her. He attempted to train him in the past to resist such urges but he always failed when it came to affection. Perhaps Joseph's letting it go was a good thing for the time being.

"Sounds simple enough." Joseph replied. Lex smiled and extended a hand.

"To hoping you will be my brother-in-law in the coming two years" Joseph smiled cooly and grasped Lex' hand, giving it a firm shake. Lex pulled his hand back gradually and coughed again, rubbing his temple and grasping hard to the obsidian head of his walking cane.

"Out of character, perhaps, but I needed to speak with you on a perspective that is slowly working to undo everything you and our associates have worked on doing: magic. Magic has swept away young Mr. Wayne, that demonic blooded homo magi is becoming more and more of a problem and now I have no means of keeping firm eyes on either Mr. Wayne or the  _thing_  that had managed to seduce my son." Lex sighed. "If the magic gap is not sealed, I do not know what will happen. I cannot predict the unpredictable." He stared at Joseph. "The best I can do is close off the opportunities of the Justice League using magic against me. I have done this, however if Mr. Wayne continues to discover more of my actions and continues to escape my grasp - I have a leak in my airtight image.

I need contacts, I need..." Lex rubbed his walking staff, staring at the black orb that laid atop mightily. Lex narrowed his eyes "I need more magic,  _maybe....perhaps..._  " He trailed.

"Well, I get the feeling that in a battle against magic, you'd need more to fight against it any way." Joseph stated the obvious. And Lex stared at him for doing so, with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Here's the problem: those of magic ability, especially of the caliber I need, I have nothing to offer them that they cannot wave a wand or  _hand_  to get themselves. I've built my life and the people around me by science. If a man can wave people to do as he wants, or wave for currency, or wave for affection - what have you...what is it that I can offer? I have made my relationships by being an honest man: I deliver what I promise - always. But magicians and  _their_ kind are...irrefutably more self-sufficient than the average mundane man"

"Indeed sir, that is a problem...Well in a similar case, you have Black Adam, a being of exceptional magic ability, to aid you. You've gotten him to agree due to you're perhaps providing him a way to get his revenge on the boy without the League interfering correct?"

"Again, back to a former lesson I've told you: clear the board and all responsibility rests on you. I dislike every single member of the Justice League, but some of them I can logically trust will, like cattle, sacrifice themselves in droves against larger earth-based threats. I could have Shazam killed at any time I wanted, I know the living arrangements of every member of the League and have contacts to nearly every assassin on this earth. The League must die by breaking of morale and social unrest, not full murder. These people can be broken, for all I care, my empathy for them is nigh, but they must  _exist_  for the worse of things that may happen to this planet. Do you see the problem?"

"Yes Sir."

Lex sighed and rubbed his face.

"If I cannot snatch Brian, then I will have to lure Mr. Wayne to me. And that is already being taken care of...Ms. Kyle's fled to Italy - she left a very noticeable trail of missing art and jewels through the country - but had stopped as of two weeks ago. I am to assume because of her pregnancy. Cheshire and Deadshot have been hired to bring her to me, alive. But the motives of the mage with him are more troublesome. I need  _it_  lured out and put down. I have no other option than to kill all the magicians of this world - a loophole of what I had just said prior. Magic will be the only thing that will ruin me." Lex sighed once more, rubbing his tired, sickly face. Joseph nodded.

"It must be done."

Lex gave Joseph a side glance.

"Do not think all of this gives you special inclinations for cloning favors" He said, standing.

"Of course not. I am still in debt to you, and even then it was but a favor."

Lex nodded and looked at the accommodations around Joseph.

"I will have Dr. Lincoln provide to you more modern entertainments. I'll draw them out of your next paycheck. I know you enjoyed Xboxes and those sorts of things" He said turning around and heading to the door.  


	33. March 28th, 2015 - Part 3

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Midday - Around 12 PM (9 AM Seattle, Washington)**

Victor now stood outside of a back alley, a door to a building on his right. He knew it not to be just any building, but a theater. He could only assume that Zach's dressing room wouldn't be too far from here. He was going to knock on the door but thought about what Billy said. He said to wait 5 minutes before knocking right? The kid was pretty damn smart sometimes, so Vic figured that it wouldn't be too much trouble to take his advice.

He watched his clock on his wrist, and just as the five minutes came, to the second, the door unlocked - four locks in total, and opened with a handsome green eyed, black haired young man who had an air of marijuana scent around him. He had a slight smile on his face and was wearing baggy pants with a tight fit vest. He had almost bumped into Vic, but Zachary stared at Vic and narrowed his eyes for a second.

"Hey..Vic" He said with a slight tap of his dress shoe but his tone was softer than the snapping critiques he had to say to the JL as he was grieving over his cousin's body.

"Hey man..How you doing?" Vic asked placing a hand on Zach's shoulder. Zachary looked at the hand on him and heavily debated if he was offended by the touch, but decided to leave it - feeling body numb and more hungry than disturbed by JL presence here. At least it wasn't Barry who he thought had the biggest wand up his ass.

"Numb, hungry, living." Zachary said without the eloquence of his usual uppity self. Victor half smiled at him.

"Well, at least you're still alive." Vic responded, his hand dropping off to his side. "I know you're probably wondering why the hell I'm here as I am not really here to chat..." He cleared his throat.

"Well, world dying shit's been clearing away my company...wana smoke?" He asked awkwardly as he tugged on the collar of his vest. Ew he was asking for someone to be with him...how low was he these days?

"'Fraid not." Victor spoke simply. "I'm here because we need your help. You're probably the only guy that can do the job right now."

"I'm so glad to be at the bottom of the barrel" Zachary remarked with a little more rising of his nose. "Well, I can't help you till I get some help here. There's a slight demon problem here, in Seattle..." He trailed and coughed again, either hiding something or the weed making him cough. Victor sighed. Demons...it always had to be something evil...Why couldn't it be just helping sell girl scout cookies or something?

"Slight Demon problem?" Zachary looked both ways and leaned against the wall, rubbing his face.

"Started last year..." He began, looking at his nails with a frown. "Really cute girl, pink hair, greenish eyes...well we were - you know? Talking, after a show...said she liked my magic. I'm not surprised, my magic is fantastic. But she was cute so I thought I'd make her a 'special fan'." Zachary heavily air quotated. "I take her back, next thing I know she's casting magic on me and I handed her something I shouldn't have."

"Which was?"

"One of my uncle's scrying orbs. The silky black one. Made of pure obsidian and one of a kind...I think he's rolling in his floating grave right now..." Zachary sighed and shrugged. "She made me cast a spell on it to bind it to her. But she went by such an unbefitting name: Luminous. Demons have swarmed the thing and I cannot reach the orb itself without help...."

"Well, uh, I don't know if I'd be the one for the job..But maybe I know someone who might be able to.." Zachary wrinkled his nose.

"A deal then, peno!" He commanded his key slot-less door and it opened after a few loud clicks. "Let me grab my favorite coat."

******

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 1 PM (6 PM London, England)**

Brian was now within the basement area of an old abandoned warehouse at the edge of London. It had a decent isolation so he wouldn't have to worry overly so about people coming to it. Brian now had many monitors and keyboards connected to the computer in his helmet. There was a table in the middle of the room, in which his items, as numerous as they were, had been placed across.

On the other side of the room from the computer was another table in which Brian had set up something similar to a small scale lab on top of it containing vials, a microscope, and other small scale things. He wished that there could be something better but this would have to do for the time being.

Anything else from Wayne Tech that was bought anonymously would take time to arrive, time that Brian wasn't even really sure if he had. He knew it to be best to keep away from Metropolis, or even America for the time being. The lad was thankful for Ivy's help though still somehow felt affected by what it entailed.

Behind him was a random shattering sound.

"Oh shoot" Alva sighed as he looked down at one of his rings, only two left. He got obsidian shards all over the floor, oh well. Brian turned his head quickly. He looked confused. "Alva? What are doing here?"

Alva walked over, studying the basement more - seeing it from what it had been when they first peeked into it while Brian was working.

"Checking on you, many Surface humans do not do that for you...or maybe none at all?" Alva asked himself rhetorically, looking at the helmet with keyboards in it. He left Connor on a guessing game, completely without warning. He needed a little fun to spice things up and making Connor run around filled his fiendishness. He really felt safe and secure with Connor, and today that was the problem - he needs Connor but Connor never did anything he thought was fun, at least, not yet.

Brian sighed, a hand running through his hair. "It isn't necessary...." Alva giggled and smiled, sitting on one of the tables and kicking his shoes lightly.

"I do not do things because I need to. I do them because I want to" He tilted his head a little and ran a finger across his lower pout lip in thought. The ebbing missing of Connor poking at his heart, but his sense of fun playing tricks on him equally delicious. "Do you plan on remaining in this locked away darkness all day?"

Brian raised a brow. "There's nothing purposeful for me to do on the outside right now..." Brian explained.

Alva shook his head and fluttered his eyes.

"That is not true at all. You could study the city, did you know there is an ice cream shop across city with pickle sprinkles? How wonderful!" Brian cringed a bit at the thought, though it was quickly brought back to straightness. Alva fluttered his eyes again, this time he clutched his chest. Feeling slip away was the shielding layer of magical darkness he had set around him. He could feel its warmth leaving him. He almost began hyperventilating as fear coursed through him.

"Excuse me, I have to go - right now!" Alva said urgently, jumping off the table. Brian looked at Alva confused.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Brian asked quickly. Alva was already fumbling for the stairs while trying to pull out the obsidian rod he had in his skinny jeans pocket. He turned around swiftly as he could.

"Well, if you want to live, simply stay away from me - goodbye!" Alva waved - rushing straight to the stairs. Brian's eyes narrowed further in confusion. He debated on whether he should even go after Alva or not. It was probably an unwise decision on his part, but he somehow found himself running after Alva. Alva and him raced up and out of the warehouse.

Alva's senses were expanding to their fullest limit when he barged through the creaking warehouse door. Out in the rainy winter sky, the light came in dully and the air smelled wet. Alva debated what he should do or where he should go. Pursing his lips in panic, the scrying orb shielding was never to be lifted. It had been his only defence between him and...him.

"I cannot believe this happening" He said outloud, grabbing at his pink hair and spinning in circles to see the other warehouses and Brian's body blur in his sight. On Earth there was nowhere to run. He started bursting into tears at the panicking thoughts, being trapped.

He hadn't even acknowledged Brian's presence, biting on his fingertips in thought - but no ideas were coming to mind. And then, he felt the low drumming demonic magic that always stalked, waiting to come out of the man who wielded it. He was here.

"Why did you run away...?" A quietly spoken man's voice asked, like spiders webs of violence and torment.

"Uh..ah..uh..." Alva's delicate voice sounded out. The six foot six man watch both him and the human he came to know was Brian Wayne. His singular black wing fluttered.

"I have had to expend a great deal of power coming here..." he went on saying, one of his tightly gloved hands sounding out as the fabric came together in his balled fist. But his posture and expression were stiff. Finally when he looked at Brian, he narrowed his eyes carefully. "You will kneel when in my presence" And suddenly, Brian felt his body doing so - getting on knee in his direction.

Brian crashed into the ground, his knee bent and his arms against the ground. He looked up toward the man or...demon he could assume, with narrow eyes. He knew that this most likely wasn't a smart choice. The gray eyes honed on him more, meeting such defiance with a very controlled stare.

"You bear no right to look at me, either" He told the human, coming closer - one meticulous step at a time. Alva walked over to Brian with shaking steps and put a hand on Brian's back. "Don't..." He told Alva but the pink haired sorcerer grabbed harder onto the obsidian rod and both Brian and Alva vanished from where they stood. The man's single black wing fluttered and he took to the sky to follow right after...

******

Brian and Alva reappeared in an alleyway near the center of town, the people making much noise as they passed - along with the cars and other transports. Alva's body landed on a wall of a building.

"This was not suppose to happen" He said again, staring at his fractured wand. "CONNOR!" He screamed urgently. Connor near instantly crashed down at his side, to have Alva rush into with tears. "I am sorry, I am sorry..." He pleaded to Connor. "We have to run..." He told Connor and Brian.

Brian pulled a small mask out of his belt. "Alva, what the hell is going on? Who is he?" Brian asked, Connor held Alva's hand. "Don't worry about it." He said in response to the apologies.

"Lord Wing, he is terrible...and..." Alva was quite visibly shaking. He had no time to finish, people screaming outside the alleyway - the figure from before already before them now and looming at the end. He particularly snarled under his breath at Connor.

"You will remove your hands from the princess..." He whispered, Connor feeling massive power boom into his mind. Connor felt a deep pounding pain in his head, he clasped a hand at his forehead with a grunt. He felt somewhat of an urge to pull his hand away from Alva, but he only held his hand tighter. He looked up at this guy who he assumed to be this Lord Wing with a glare.

"No, I won't.." He growled. Brian stood on the other side and watched this, taking a bit of a step to the side away from the two of them. Brian was sure that in his position, he wouldn't be able to fight back, so it'd all be on Connor here..

Lord Wing brandished his sword, which appeared to be a simple bastard sword with light flourishing medieval decoration. He glared in return, having no liking in having his power denied. He hadn't felt such a basic rush in a very long time.

"Connor..." Alva whispered, pursing his mouth nervously. He had feared them meeting the entire time...

"She is my betrothed, you have no choice..." The man said simply, the crowd of people fleeing - already seeing the trouble coming. Brian was analyzing the situation as it occurred. The questionable factor of Alva's gender was brought more into play as Lord Wing referred to...it as she. Along with this, Alva was a part of some sort of demon monarchy in which these two were a part of. Interesting...

Connor looked at Alva, his expression a bit down cast at him...or her, being as Alva didn't tell him anything about this. However, his expression hardened as he turned to the winged demon, his fist balled in defiance. He pulled Alva a little behind him yet at the same time closer.

Wing proceeded to walk into the alleyway with his sword at his side. Connor's eyes turned glowing red - lighting up the alleyway - before they fired their blasts. To his avail he simply saw the man began vaguely transparent and his blast shot through him, straight into the London city and damaging the business building across the street.

Alva tugged on Connor. Lord Wing was a stranger to him, but his reputation was fearsome enough for him to turn tail. Connor looked at Alva again, his eyes narrowed toward wing again. He lifted Alva and grabbed Brian's arm, booming upward from the ground, windows in the surrounding buildings shattering.

Lord Wing stared at the growing distance of those who were attempted kidnappers - watching them blur through the sky. He ignored the screams and honking cars trying to rush around each other to leave the general area.

"...Sabbac..." He quietly commanded, black shadows stemming from the sky and earth to envelop his body hastily.

From above Connor and the others heard a part of London explode in fiery mass miles below. Dawning into their vision was a monstrously sized red demon, with fires licking at his mouth. Connor didn't look back, but Brian did and recognized that demon. Shit! He looked up at Alva who Connor who held him closely. He was gonna have some damn explaining to do when they landed. The fiery beast had in burst flight drawn close through the air - but Connor was swifter.

Brian saw, however, Achilles dropping from the sky through the clouds about and punch the demon's face - a loud echoing roar ripping through the air as the beast began falling, spinning and engaging battle with the Amazon King.

Connor landed in a field that was on the edge of the U.K., nearly in Germany. Brian looked at Alva. Achilles may have been strong, but he might not have enough to hold Sabbac for long.

"Okay, Alva, what the hell is going on?!" Brian exclaimed. Alva pulled away from both Connor and Brian, to the ground of his feet.

"I...um was engaged to him from a young age... " Avla held himself across the chest. "And I am doing my best to end his life, but I need that orb..." Alva trailed. Brian growled a bit. Connor wanted to stand a little closer to him, but didn't. Brian however took a step closer.

"You didn't answer my question. What the hell is going on? Why is he here now? What do you fully plan to do with that orb?" Brian asked quickly his eyes having narrowed as Alva attempted to be around the bush with this as he always had. Brian's eyes had nearly enough piercing in them to go straight through him.

Alva noticed and turned his head, clasping his sweating hands.

"My cloaking spell was broken...so...unfortunately, he found me..." Alva said with tears. "And I have already said what I wanted: my family, and his death"

"The orb was to offer to Neron for his family.." Connor responded, Alva shot a glare at the Kryptonian, huffing back tears at the sudden shock of betrayal. Connor looked down at Alva confused. Brian's eyes widened at Alva.

"Neron? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really think that once he gets that orb that he's going to do anything for you?!" Brian growled. Alva bit his lower lip.

"Well, ehe, yes...because he was offering a favor....for a family member..."

"Who? Keep talking...." Brian said quickly. He watched as Alva gestured to himself, his eyes widened further as he took a step backward, his fists balled. The widened eyes quickly narrowed in on Alva, Connor stood between them, though closer to Alva.

"He will do what he promises because he is my great-great-great-great grandfather!" Alva argued tearfully.

"You are a naive bitch!! He isn't going to help you! Once he has possession of that orb, you're nothing. Family means nothing to him, if it has nothing to do with his agenda." Brian said bluntly. Connor's eyes widened.

"WATCH it!" Connor said to Brian.

"Oh save it! You've only known him for like two or three fucking days!" Brian said boldly to the stupid Kryptonian. Alva stared around the field he was in and down to his obsidian rod. Bruce was just a mortal Surface human who hadn't even set foot in the realms below. What would he know?

"You still need the Orb if we want to rid Lord Wing away" Alva glared up at Brian, holding onto Connor's arm with both of his defensively.

"Really? and what makes you so sure? Can you do it?" Brian inquired with a raised brow. Alva nodded.

"The Orb is my great-great-great-great grandmother's..." He said shakily.

"But what does that have to do with you? Or anything? Yes you're related, but what specifically makes you so sure that you can gain power from it? What makes you think that you can control it?! Face it! If you take it to Neron, we'll be at his mercy at this point...."

Alva's expression remained unchanged and he said nothing. He never held care for the Surface humans...Brian growled.

"SO, that means that your boyfriend here is going to be at his mercy as well, which may be on Neron's list of eliminations." Brian said, gesturing just so. Alva held Connor's arm to his chest tighter.

"We cannot-not give him the orb..." Alva said unsure.

"And why is that?" Brian asked in addition. "It obviously isn't in his possession now, nor ours."

"I lose my family if I do not give it to him" Alva retorted, his slender fingers holding at Connor's flesh firmer. Brian sighed, his hands dropping and his gaze turning away for a moment. It was the same old story everywhere. My family being tossed around as an excuse for bullshit all over the place. He was sick of it.

"Alva... If you do, you'll have still already lost them. Even if he does bring them back, he could very easily change his mind and then you'd be stuck in the same shell that you're in now. Nothing will have changed other than the fact that you feel worse for making them experience death twice..." Brian spoke, his tone a little softer, he moved his hair out of his face some. Alva stared at Connor's arm and closed his eyes, thinking and feeling the weight of everything said. His knees shook and he hid his eye with the bangs of his pink hair. Connor noticed it and wrapped his arms around Alva's shoulders. He couldn't find anything to say to 'Bruce' at this point.

Alva looked at Connor, if Lord Wing was going to come for him - at least Alva was going to have what he wanted. Closing his eyes, he drew himself closer till his soft lips met Connor's for the first time - feeling an instant tearful burst of emotion and sensation he couldn't describe. He didn't have to hold back in fear of Lord Wing anymore. Almost gasped at it, redness and the strong tingling within him returning. He held Alva tightly, returning the kiss as passionately as he felt.

Brian saw it and shook his head. Of course, they would do some shit like this when the world was literally being torn apart. Brian couldn't suppress a corner of his lip curving upward in a smile, he walked a little off to give the two of them their little...privacy.

"I do not want you to die..." Alva told Connor, gasping for air between the small pocket of space between their faces. "I am sorry this is happening..." Connor's breathing was quick again. He leaned his forehead into Alva, his eyes still closed. "It's okay....Whatever happens.....I just......I-I just want you to know that.....I....I love you Alva..." He said softly. Alva brushed his lips against Connor's cheek, rubbing lightly. He held onto Connor tighter.

"Even...if what brought us together was simply a lie and a mistake...?" Alva asked nervously.

"Even more so because of that." Connor whispered. Alva kissed him again, quietly moaning delicately.

"I am...made differently..." Alva whispered to Connor, avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"There is reason as why Lord Wing called me...princess..." He said. Connor thought silently for a moment. He noticed something different when he saw Alva's body shape when in x-ray vision...

"It's alright..." He responded, his tight hold on Alva not subsiding for a moment.

"..." Alva looked away. "I was born male, though my family cursed me because I am the most human of my family...they...never wanted me to spread it..." Alva said in a quiet whisper, but sounding not all shocked by his own words. Connor looked at him with an apologetic expression.

"Oh...Okay..." He responded, not really sure what to say to that.

Alva's cheeks deeply reddened.

"I...do not know...how ...it...I have never..been ...with..." He said, in the far far far distance a loud explosion was heard - seeing the spec of light far away. Connor could hear more clearly, the explosion of impact miles and miles away. He looked over there, his enhanced vision allowing him to see the small outlines of the battle between Donna, Achilles, and Sabbac taking place. Each clash taking more and more of the city appart. All of this because of his feelings for Alva... He sighed. He placed his forehead on Alva's shoulder. This really wasn't his week...

Alva held Connor's head and kissed the side of his head.

"...At least we are not bored..."

 


	34. March 28th, 2015 - Part 4

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 1 PM (Gotham, New York)**

Ivy's eyes dimly looked over Gotham. The images of Harleen's death still replaying occasionally - less and less over the passing day. Harleen never even hesitated to grab that gun, never thought once about others who may have loved her, never thought about the child that was inside her. She never realized how selfish Harleen was...and once again she felt her heart betrayed by loving the wrong people. The weak and the selfish.

So long as there was Earth, Ivy would last - she would never succumb to anything. She rubbed her stomach - Gotham was even more barren than the ghettos had been before. There was a lack of the desperate on the streets, no gangs or busters...empty and quiet. She had turned to see Grant driving a few times, she hadn't said anything to him since the morning when he suddenly held her through her tears over Harleen's suicide. It was the last time she'd cry for Harleen, that was what she promised herself - she never cried for Dick.

Then...there was home. Sanctuary was still in bloom, she had made sure that during her time away her connection to The Green regrew and maintained the barrier around it. It might be the only place in Gotham with any life now, knowing the forest-park animals here flourished along with her plant children.

Ivy reached out, her fingers touching the windshield when the tall tropical trees reflected off the glass from the outside.

"Home..." Pamela said, joyfully, but quiet. Grant nodded with a small smile.

"Looks like you'd be getting back here after all."

Ivy stopped and looked at him, gradually scanning him upward till she met his eyes.

"I feel another place burning...London is burning..." She said in thought as the nature within the aged city was being turned into crisp and ash within the chaos. She wondered briefly about Brian. But she did not stop from opening the van door and walking to Sanctuary that gladly opened for her. Her feet stepped on the first blades of grass and she swiftly remembered the sensation brushing across her back, laid down, and Grant's breath on her skin. It was a wave of disgust that had come to sweep her all over again. While Grant was getting out she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I want some time alone in here..." Ivy told him with her tone whispery. He simply nodded and she hid inside, the trees closing behind her and letting the filtered sunlight return to normal through the arched tree barrier. Her fingers brushed along the trees gathered from all over the world. The Ecosystem that she called paradise - the sounds of nature so plentiful when she was quiet. The world could be this way...that dream had come to her in the euphoria of remembrance. But she was uncertain on how long it would take. But, for someone who would live forever, did the time matter?

One day, human society would fall.

Coming back into per clear pools of tranquility, her body immersed in the waters. The flowers around the pool large and full in their colored petals, everything was as she had left it. Or rather, had been taken from.

Brian Wayne came back into her mind again, her hair floating and dancing around her wet form...she trailed through the waters and continued thinking. Where was he as London submitted? Her own curiosity brought her hands to the grasses and flowers beside her pool, clasping around them tightly and feeling the blades and petals between her fingers...

She traveled through the earth, through The Green until she saw, through weeds along a solitude path in Germany, Brian standing by himself. He was contemplative, arms crossed. She wondered, what he could be thinking - having some respect for him for what he did for her. So far, he was the only man who fulfilled his word without having to wound her. Dick failed at all things...Grant brought her as much pain as he did joy, and Brian was the uncertain thought. She should become an isolationist - cut off everything. Maybe it was just too much in her nature to need something to hate, something else to desire, and something else to figure out. The old scientist she used to be blended with the will of The Green - perhaps.

She took shape through the wildflowers along the path, growing and lengthening till her face came next to Brian. Brian's hair blew slightly in the wind. He heard the familiar sound of the plants moving. He turned his head slightly, noticing the plant goddess' face. He had a little smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"I am glad you were able to do what you said...keep to your word..." The lad nodded.

"I did promise didn't I...?" He replied though not having it sound with any sort of spite or sarcasm....It was the all too familiar emotion for the boy. Numbness.

"For you humans, it never is that simple. Always a reason why it couldn't be done" She said, looking out at the wild of Germany with him.

"Always a stupid reason...All people are constantly looking for excuses for their stupidity....Not wanting to take any sort of responsibility for it or wanting to accept them..."

"Me killing you would have been a mercy killing if you had failed. I'd rather you not live the life Dick had..."

"I know...I thought about it..." He sighed. "But, if I did, then I'd be no better than... _him_...I can't just let myself die...Not now..."

"I saw it. Whatever is in London. Society was meant to die, fated" Ivy said quietly. Brian nodded slowly at her statement. He could find no words to say to her regarding this, instead remaining silent as he watched the trees lightly sway in the breeze. "Where do you want to be when the rebirth begins? Either it will cull the industrial age...or I will...where are you going to be standing?" She asked him with a side glance through her plant avatar.

The boy shrugged. "It doesn't really matter....I just...-"

"-You're tired of it, aren't you? You see the cycle I have seen, it has never stopped - not once. And it will never, not as things are"

"Yes. That's exactly it. The only thing that is going to come from such a cycle is death. And then, once everyone is gone, nothing. The way people live now, all of this conflict, all of this fighting...It's all pointless...Nothing will change, and it will only really destroy everything in the end..." Brian spoke his mind. Even though she wasn't actually there, nor even truly knowing her for more than a few months, he felt comfortable...no, he felt content enough to speak freely with her.

"The perception you have, is the loneliest. But there is one way you are wrong, everything will burn or rot - but something will always regrow - the very land you stand on will remain. It has been here before us, and certainly after us. You are young, and you already see it...if you do not have the strength to live your years through it ...I am willing to give you peace. Dick begged for it, but I never gave him that peace - his death was misery. Yours could be different..."

Brian shook his head. "No...Just taking the pain away....It won't bring me peace....All it will do is make me feel worse. No matter what happens....I at least want to see the change. Everything must balance out." Ivy's tendril of green came to slowly touch his cheek, going up and down the wound Owlman had left on his face forever.

"The irony of this man, he helped you evolve so quickly..." She thought outloud, her avatar floating in front of Brian's face to study the light scars that she could not remove through her natural means. He chuckled grimly.

"He's been more of a father to me than my own..." He said bitterly, his head dropped to the ground, not meeting the prepossessing features that were illustrated in front of him through the plants.

"And your mother begged for me to help you...and now she's nowhere..." Ivy went on. "And...I was more of a catalyst than you realize. I was the one who ensnared Slade into bringing you to Owlman...I thought you should know..." Brian's head didn't move from it's laying downward position the slightest of a tremor escaping from him when his mother was mentioned. "Shhhh..." Ivy cooed to him, still touching and tending his face.

He took a deep breath. He looked back up at her, the woman seeming to actually care....It felt..Strange..and somewhat foreign.

"I am in Sanctuary if you want to come...I invite you..." Ivy told him gently, "The only cycles that live here are the natural ones" Brian nodded slowly.

"Thank you Ivy...." Brian said, much softer than it probably possible for the dark of the young lad could allow. Ivy slowly drew away her vine from his face.

"I will see you soon..." She said, the wildflowers slowly shrinking back to the side of the road, gradually turning to their dull beauty - she was gone - half a world away once more. Brian sighed. Back to his thoughts...as broken as they were at this point. He felt tired. Tired of always having to wake up to a new disaster. Tired of fighting. Tired of pain. His fingers clawed through the front of his hair to the back. He looked over his shoulder to where he'd come, the other two that he'd left to themselves. He supposed he should probably check on them. He needed some sort of distraction.....

******

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 1 PM (6 PM London, England)**

Alva held close to Connor, but his eyes were in the direction of the far off impact explosions, Connor had told him so. The mere strength of their exchanging blows creating them, oddly fascinating - watching the world die. But it was upsetting...even...terrifying knowing that if Lord Wing won, the first thing he'd do is come for him first.

"If...I could re-cloak myself...we would be much safer..." Alva whispered to Connor. Connor nodded, but then thought about something.

"How were you able to keep up the cloaking spell for this long? I mean the obsidian breaks every time you use it though right?" Connor asked. Alva pursed his lips and slowly nodded, he brushed his thumb across the back of Connor's hand.

"I...ehe, used the magic of another..." He blushed, looking away.

"Another? Who?"

"A Surface human from the  _Zatara_  house"

"Zatara....?" Connor thought to himself. Zatanna was gone, without a doubt so the only one that would have any sort would have to be...Zachary. But where would he be? Connor didn't really remember.

"How did you manage to use his magic?" Alva put a dainty hand over his own mouth, cheeks redding - oh how he could be so embarrassed in the face of his personal possible tragedy is awful, he thought in swift passing.

"I fed from his fear...ehe....he wants to be magnificent, and what is more magnificent than deceiving a very old and powerful demon?"

Connor thought for a moment. He looked up to see Brian returning. Brian looked down at them. "I need to go back..." He said simply. Connor looked at him confusedly.

"Why would you need to do that?"

"My things are still there in that warehouse..." Alva breathed in deeply and slowly sighed, he looked at his pants, seeing the outline of the obsidian rod in the skinny jeans.

"I will help you" He said with a faint sigh. Brian looked at Alva, then shook his head.

"No...Too dangerous for you. He'd be too close then." Brian responded as he looked at Connor who held Alva's hand again. "But it's too dangerous to leave him alone! What if the battle ends while you're in there? Alva would be defenseless!" Connor exclaimed. Brian sighed.

"What if's aren't going to get us anywhere Connor...If we move fast enough then maybe...we'd make it." Brian responded, looking at Alva. The Latimo sorcerer pulled in his lips.

"Maybe..." He simply repeated softly, not knowing any of surface Earth's heroes nor the direction the conflict was going in London - far too far for his eyesight. Brian thought for a moment.

"Alright...Should anything happen, be fully prepared to leave me....After that, Connor, despite any differences...Ask your sister to help you...."

Connor's eyes widened. "You're joking..."

Alva abruptly blinked.

"-You have a sibling?"

"Yes...Well, sort of. She is my cousin...but she's my only family so we bonded through that...but as of this week and the past few months, she's been upset with me.." Connor remarked.

"You won't have many other options." Brian simply stated. Connor sighed, just thinking about how much yelling is going to go on. Alva pursed his lips. Among his community Sabbac and Lord Wing were separate, but powerful names - to fuse them together, he had no idea the limits of what that could be.

"Connor...stay away from Lord Wing. He will kill you..." The demon blooded sorcerer couldn't believe Connor's power to be greater than his fiancé's. He rubbed one of his rings, slowly it gaining fractures along its rocky structure, "The Zatara Surface magi is within the...Watchtower" Alva whispered to Connor, leaning in close to keep it private.

Connor looked at Alva and nodded. "I won't let him get to you....I promise.." He whispered back to him. So Zachary was in the Watchtower, how fun.

"...Remember...if one of us dies..." Alva trailed. Brian perked up when he heard Alva say this. He remembered a few nights ago, what Alva said, about if he died, Connor would kill himself as well. What if that actually worked the other way around as well? If that were the case....

"Wait a second. Alva. Lord Wing wouldn't be able to touch Connor. Because if he kills Connor, you'll die as well. That would put a dampener on any sort of wedding arrangement. Wouldn't it?" Brian spoke his thoughts aloud. Connor looked up a little hopefully at Brian but looked at Alva for confirmation. The Latimo magic user wiggled his nose at the idea.

"It would not...end the engagement...I...ehe...am...bound to him...by...magic..." Alva whispered nervously down to his connecting index fingers. "Only someone older than me in my bloodline could break our marriage..."

"I was only referring to your bond to Connor...." Brian responded. The more time that passed, the more time that Brian realized that the battle was moving...and may eventually get to the warehouses.

"We need to move. Time is running out and they are running out of London to destroy. Being that Connor refuses to leave you...I need you to take us back to the warehouse, then Connor will get us out of there." Alva looked at Connor and held his hand tighter, shaking.

"Okay...I will do it" Alva sighed and reached out his other hand for Brian to take. Connor kissed Alva's cheek and Brian locked his thumb next to Alva's. 


	35. March 28th, 2015 - Part 5

Brian, Connor and Alva blinked into existence within the warehouse. The obsidian rod Alva possessed fractured heavily and he quickly pulled it out to see the streaking cracks riddled in its black base, ready to shatter soon enough. His magic was depleting with no means of replenishing it ...he was going to have no choice but to rely on Connor and Brian - now. The doubt was heavily seen on his face.

Hellish violence and rage was coming from outside. The yelling unnatural beastial roars of Lord Wing's Sabbac form were met in volume only by the blocks of buildings pulverized by the heroes being thrown around by the blunt strength of the unholy blessed fighter. Donna's yells were quiet and dulled through the walls, but they carried the sounds of her increasing struggle.

Brian growled when he heard it. They were getting closer...He bolted for the basement, attempting to make every second count for something. Connor quickly followed with Alva. When they got down there, they saw Brian over the table in the middle room, more than half of what was on it was gone already.

Belts were clicking around his waist, their contents being restocked. Connor walked over to the little lab area and handed Brian the small vials and things of that sort which were put into even more sections of belts that were around his shoulders and hips. Alva had stood back, staring at the two of them rushing. The sounds of his fiancee increasing his doubt by the second. He rubbed his own hand where he felt Connor's fading touch.

Another had impact was heard and a body crashed a mile away at furthest, Connor hearing every detail of a body cutting through tarmac as it rode the force of the blow. He heard Achilles voice call to Donna in a lower growl and the king preparing another attack with a battle cry.

Brian growled as he jumped over the now cleared table. He pressed a button on his gauntlet. The helmet turned off. He yanked the cords out of it. The ground was shaking slightly beneath their feet. " _Shit!!_ Go! GO!!" Brian shouted and Connor nodded. He lifted Alva and flew lightly up the stairs. Brian jumped up after them.

The sounds of battle approached them. Brian pointed for the door, the trio reaching it within seconds. As Alva and Connor ran outside, Brian pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet, the inside of the warehouse in in red lights. The cowl was placed on his head as he rushed out.

Alva looked over Connor's shoulder to see a breathtaking display of demonic violence.

"DONNA!" Achilles yelled, in one hand formally Diana's Lasso of Truth sparkling and glittering gold, the other wielded his Spear of Athena - its tip aflame with divine fire. But neither object helped him as he saw the demi-goddess woman snatched from the tarmac crater she had created and held before the demon monstrosity and made victim of its hellfire. Deep red flames exploded from the tall demon's jaws, Donna's cries not loud enough to cover the eerie soul cries of the magic flame.

Brian and the others were left to watch the woman simply turned into a crispy skeleton that the demon easily crushed with its red skinned grip after totally annihilating her. Alva was left in petrified awe. Achilles was quickly looping the lasso around the spear and side stepping the demon, dried blood covered half his sweaty body but his form was still whole.

Brian's eyes widened. "Go!!" He snapped Connor out of it. He quickly grabbed Brian's wrist and he boomed from the ground. From Alva's view from Connor's shoulder, he saw the red beast's face fly to the side, the man who killed his family join the battle..

Alva screamed, shaking in Connor's hold with the anger that came with seeing that man's image. Such acts were rewarded with equal vengeance. Nothing more, nothing less - that was his culture's way.

"STOP!" Alva yelled at Connor. "STOP!  _HE_  KILLED THEM!" Alva's high voice screamed again. Lord Wing's Sabbac manifestation heard the yells, easily recovering from the blow and standing back to his full height. Achilles was on one side, Teth on the other.

"SABBAC!!!!" The pentagram marked demon's voice made both men beside him fill with vibrations from the low pitch. Darkness swallowed the demon and returning to shape was Lord Wing himself, the one black winged demon who drew his sword - zooming in the sky soon after Connor. Achilles was following right after.

Connor didn't hesitate for even a moment. He was only focused on getting Alva out of here. As Lord Wing drifted closer as Connor flew at a speed in which the two bodies can handle. However, yellow lightning clasped onto the one winged demon. Lord Wing's vision turned yellow-white, his body that had begun to launch, seized and paused. Before it could begin to fall - Achilles had worked to spin, using the lasso as the holder of the spear - making him a spinning cone of divine flame. The piercing tip of the spear managed to cut straight through Lord Wing's arm - the sleeve and limb falling.

But in Alva's distancing view, and to Black Adam's they didn't see Lord Wing's blood drip black sulfur scented vitals. Rather, uncharacteristically of demon kind, it was green. Lord Wing grit his teeth and a white blob took shape of where his arm was, restoring it as it shaped itself to mimic his lost limb. He flipped over in the air - but by then his fiancee was too far away - for now.

"Poor choice..." Lord Wing warned the blonde warrior and the man of magic. He flew in the air and stared at both of them intently. Achilles' went to charge Lord Wing, but somehow, to the outside observer, he was going straight for Black Adam. Another yellow figure came up at Black Adam's side and crashed into the god, pushing him upward. Osiris. Teth hovered studying this 'lord wing' with his arms crossed.

"This affair is not your business. Mind your own, and you will continue living" Lord Wing's words came cold and quiet, hoving without the use of his wing he stared down Teth in return, gray eyes subtle in their threats and fatal promises.

Teth scoffed. "You  _dare_  threaten  _me?_  I take no interest in Demonic politics, Wing. However, I will not just allow you the presence of you vile creatures.." Teh snarled, the dark stare remaining on his face, not even vexed in the slightest by Lord Wing.

Lord Wing felt through all the minds he was connected through the growing length of him and his bride. There was no where on this earth she'd hide, now. He raised his blade, the sounds of violence between the other two fighters no concern to him - his psyche easily manipulating the Greek hero to fight the interceptor as if he it was him himself. It left the fight between him and the weaker blessed fighter.

Raising his blade, the one winged Fallen slowly flew back, turning invisible. Teth looked silently where the wing disappeared. A hand cupped at his chin. Interesting. He hadn't encountered many a demon like this. "Leave Amon. We are no longer needed here...." Teth said calmly. Osiris nodded, only barely dodging the Godly hero's attack. However, as he did he heard loud screaming before the lightning symbol on his chest burst opened. A loud cry was heard as he fell out of the sky.

Teth looked over his shoulder, the man's eyes opening wide. Lord Wing slowly came back into the visible spectrum. The power of his white flame blade dimming, feeding off the blood of the youth crashing to the London ground below. He said nothing and simply stared Teth down, awaiting him - awaiting to share him the discipline Hell had given his own arrogant soul. Eons of failure overcome with eons of patience and vengeance.

Teth watched silently as his brother fell in death, his power returning to him.  _Rest with Isis Amon_...He thought. The sharpest of scowls met wing's stare as Teth knew exactly where he was. "You disgust me." He growled. Lord Wing's lips flashed a very small smirk before returning to his cold and still expression.

"Loss will teach you..." He told Teth, still awaiting for him to try and strike. However he did not, but instead kept in his position.

"Ah..But I know it too well. However...That pink haired demon...That one, may not see another day." Teth remarked coldly, vanishing in yellow lighting. Achilles dropped to the ground as Lord Wing growled - the war king induced to slumber in passing strength of the demon's mind.

He landed onto the ruined street and yanked his sword out of the body of the youth he had slain. He stared, his face holding but his eyes growing crueler and crueler with anger. An eruption of rage took the Fallen's features and he roared, swinging his blade straight down and decapitating the head of the deceased - Osiris' blood splashing up Lord Wing's body...

******

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 1 PM (Gotham, New York)**

Brian walked along the top of a building that was in a city that he once believed to be his home. It felt...empty, a shell. Just as she said...she was right, like always. He sighed. Brian didn't want to think about her again... All it ever did was upset him. The only person that truly mattered to him bitterly despised him. He didn't know how to handle it, despite how long it's been. It just...burned him.

He finally stopped walking, having reached his destination, "Ivy's Sanctuary". He never thought that he'd ever find himself willingly going there. Of course, this would have to be temporary. Brian was tired and very much needed someone whom he could trust to watch his back. Gradually the trees gave way, pulling themselves up from their locked web of bark to allow him entrance.

Brian stepped inside, the once destroyed Sanctuary now having returned to its state of natural beauty and tranquility. His eyes traveled along the restored plant life. Being led by branches that formed paths for him to strictly follow he eventually came to Ivy who was bathing in a pool clear crystal water surrounded by flowers. She remained in the pool, splashing some water on her shoulder and looking over her shoulder to see Brian in all of his armor. Having nothing to say, Pamela went back to her activity. Brian had been quick to notice a black collar on her neck - it looked to be made of metal. If there were any other details, he couldn't see them from behind her.

He stood once he was a bit closer but not overly so. He looked at the collar with some confusion. "If you don't mind my asking...What's with the collar?" Brian asked. Pamela's breath hitched when he brought it up. She put her hands to her collarbones, stroking under the metal band but not grazing it.

"A long story" Ivy said, avoiding the question - avoiding further admittance of her truth in life. Brian sighed.

"Well...I have some time..you can talk to me if you want.." Brian responded without trying to seem like he was pushing. He sat on the ground and pulled off his helmet, placing it next to him. Pamela stook out a leg from the pool, elegantly shaped and fair skinned, she brushed water down her limb - foot curling in the air.

"I don't." Pamela snapped quietly, defending herself from prying eyes...from... _pity..._ Brian raised his hands.

"I said if  _you_  wanted...That was all.." Brian responded calmly. Facing away from him, she stood up. Her body a muse for the water to easily flow down in hills of curves. The plant woman's draping hair followed behind her like a cape of fiery red and rainforest flowers as she carefully traveled to the other side. Leaning over, her hands gripped the side of her pool. Out of stress, she waved a hand down her face and down her the front of her hair.

"Welcome... " Pamela finally managed. Brian nodded.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I won't be here too long...I just needed sleep.." Brian explained. Pamela closed her eyes, his voice tugging on an old memory she should have felt nothing for - not anymore. She sighed, her emotions harder to tame...her eyes fell on her stomach.

"Would you like a hammock...?" Pamela offered quietly to him, the sounds of birds and woodland animals in the distance being the only filler between their voices.

"That won't be necessary..Thank you though." He said softly. Pamela pulled herself out of the water, still haven never given Brian more of a glance than the one previously over her shoulder.

"Then sleep well..." Ivy said, starting to walk away into the trees. He leaned up against a tree, watching silently as she walked off. He thought once more of his objectives here. He needed to get back to the batcave to reclaim a few things as well as find a way to contact The Demon Etrigan to help with Alva.

His hands grazed across the grass beneath them. His hair fell over his eyes as he closed them. The darkness again...it was inviting...and painful now. Every moment he wasn't awake now, was another moment that was wasted in letting everything die...The thought made him open his eyes...he couldn't sleep for some reason...His hands clawed into the ground, loosening for a moment, before they clawed again.

"Actually...could you put me in a hammock?" He thought that being suspended would help the darkness to take away his thoughts. Surprised he changed his mind, Ivy turned around to look at him with a more careful eye. Brian studied her, hidden behind his hair. Her features were different, more rounded. The way that they were proportioned. It could only mean one thing...but how? By who? Brian wanted to know...though that kind of thing was far beyond his bounds, perhaps dangerous even. His mouth opened as though to speak, but abruptly closed. Ivy walked over before him and kneeled down to look at him in the eyes. There was a sense of caution in his eyes that she enjoyed seeing.

Pamela's hand came to stroke his face, playing with that power she had - the way men expressed submission was far different than women. He was silent because he knew what the best thing for him was...

"I can" Ivy said, leaning in to kiss Brian softly on the lips, ready to put him to sleep when she was done with him. Brian's widened a bit as she did, somewhat afraid, but he couldn't help but feed into the plant goddess' charms. His kissed her back for a moment, though after that, pulling his head back. Pamela narrowed her eyes and sat on his lap, though she had to be more careful as her child was between them, her skin feeling the cool of his metal armor. "Is it selfish that the cost is my company?" She asked him.

"No...I suppose not" Brian replied, looking up at her. Forming beside them, came weaving rows of vines that made the hammock he had requested - flowers opening up across its surface to become perfumed cushion. Pamela's thumb brushed across Brian's jaw, studying his lower face, lips, and his neck as her fingers trailed there.

" _I feel very self-destructive these days..._ " She whispered to him. He chuckled a bit.

"What makes you say that?"

" _Because I'm angry...I want to hurt and be hurt..._ " Ivy continued sensually petting his exposed skin, caressing the places that compelled men to their masculine nature from a woman's touch. Brian shivered a little bit as her hands ran across his skin.

"Really...? Sounds....dangerous..." Brian responded, the silvery blue eyes scanning her face, a smirk was evident in his voice, though not appearing on his face. Ivy met eyes with him till she pushed her fingers up through his hair and tugged gently.

"Give me comfort, hurt me, do something to me..." Ivy asked him. Brian's face shaded red a bit though not completely. Brian pulled her hair to make her head lean up as he leaned forward, more into her, as he went for her lips a little aggressively. Pamela gasped, her voice a woman's music, her hands gripping hard on his arms. It was gross, how her first thought was of Dick, his kisses always so submissive...always looking for that guidance. Why was this one so much younger and taking the lead?

One of his hands remained on her back while the other remained lost in her hair. He maneuvered his tongue to her lips and attempted to shove it inside. Pamela continued singing her song of surprised gasps and moans, off guard to what Brian had inside of him. Her lips opened, hands feeling the flexing strength under one of his arms - the other she could tell was metal...

"Brian... " She moaned his name. He shivered again, a light sigh escaped as his name was uttered. Brian's head went down from her face and toward her chest, the massive breasts near consuming his face. He kissed the top of one, sucked the other, all the while, his left hand squeezed at her rear. His touch was a mix of wet, hot, and cold, dry - all comforting to her senses. Her curves being taken to full advantage by him, she arched her back, running her hands through her hair and rubbing her legs up and down his side. "I never knew you had  _this_  in you..." She teased, a vine starting to wrap around Brian's leg to maneuver to his belt.

Brian chuckled. "What could I say? You bring out the worst in me.." He smirked, feeling the vines and letting them do what they wanted. Ivy drew him deeper into her breasts.

" _Be nice to them...they are tender, they could use affection..._ " She whispered softly, the vines working to unbuckle him, discover the intricacies of his armor and unfasten them.

Brian's lips went across ample flesh lustfully, with fervor. His hands ran up and down behind her, trying to feel for every bump and curve on the woman's body. His tongue came up from the bottom of one of her breasts and slid across the teat, dragging even slower when it got there. He ever so lightly bit down there, pulling his head backward slowly, his teeth carefully pulling back while his tongue licked up the front of it. His hands slid with such impossible dips and curves of mind boggling anatomy that set his sexual nervous system impulses ablaze - her every aspect seemingly impossibly perfect, soft, delicate and ample. Her fingers were running through the black waves of his thick locks, sighing over and over while he did what he wanted to her breasts, felt up her body with his cold metal touch.

Brian's breathing more intense as each moment crawled past, his face sliding up her body and stopping at her neck, his lips just beneath the collar. He sucked there, pulling her into him hard, wanting all of her at once. She groaned, holding to his back, her red lips moved to his ear and sucked on his lobe.

" _Your breathing is shaking...have...you...?_ " She whispered tauntingly into his young ear.

Brian smirked. " _Maybe...."_

 _"I want more_ " Ivy demanded, pressing her breasts - tender and cold from his cold torso, deeper onto him. Her lips seeped, glistening with a pheromone messenger she planted into his neck to enter straight into his brain - careful traces of her lusty biological seduction. He groaned a bit, airy as the long familiar feeling coursed through him. The pieces of his armor started coming off gradually. She laid herself back as he worked through his suit she had closed her eyes and waited. By the time there was a long enough delay from the last buckle or thud onto Sanctuary ground she looked again. But she didn't see the lanky six foot body she remembered juvenile Brian having. Suddenly, he was built, seeing much more definition of the muscles running up and down his sides, his arm...the other pure silver  _technological._ Despite her prejudice, it was very... _fitting_  for him.

Ivy crawled back a little just to take more of him in, eyes narrowing.

"That should not be physically possible..." She said, as a biologist, her mind spun trying to figure that one out - yet - also delighted more by his mature appearance. Brian chuckled a bit.

"What?" Ivy's vines wrapped around his V shaped torso and down his arms, their touch rough yet flowing across his body.

"Your body's changed so rapidly..." She said curiously. Brian hadn't, throughout the several months, thought much about the differences he experienced...He knew that he had changed...but he didn't think much of it. Ivy gave him little time further to expand his mind on it as she had crawled her way back to him, her arms and hands trailed down his torso till, without caution, she took Brian's wet member into her mouth to do what she wanted. As she felt along him Brian sighed. When her lips slipped slowly down his shaft he moaned. That was new. His hands went down her face and along her skin to her shoulders. Pamela felt empowered, his rising heat, his sounds, his yearning to touch all sparked by her.

  
Taking her power, she lower her mouth straight to his testicles and stared up with emerald eyes, sucking on one. She could see Selina's face cringing as Ivy was going all over her son's body - and maybe that was just another part of what made him even more delicious. Brian's eyes closed for a moment in pleasure, another moan escaping. His sonic silver eyes slowly opened as he looked downward at her lustfully. She only further went on to suck hard, slurping just to prove a point. She bound him to her with her leer, vines reaching up to wrap around his neck, and others bound his arms snugly behind him.

"Until I say so,  _you're mine_ " She dominated him, took over his presence. From anyone else he'd have scoffed, but from her he only smirked again.

"Okay... _just don't be too harsh on me..."_  He teased.

******

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 1 PM (10 AM Titian Tower, San Francisco, California)**

Connor landed on the ground of the island just outside of the Titan Tower. It'd had been about two years since he was last here. As he placed Alva at his side, he walked up the pathway leading to the front door. His mind flooded with memories as he did. Good...Bad...Everything. It was almost overwhelming. He sighed, looking over at Alva. He needed to get into contact with the JL...He needed to find Kara. Connor wasn't sure how his presence would be taken here. He walked up, once close to the door, and pressed the buzzer. Alva was behind Connor with tears dripping down his face.

"You left him...I... _was supposed to have my revenge_!" Alva hissed, boiling over with emotion - wanting so desperately for Black Adam to die. Connor looked over his shoulder.

"You will...But later...we can't just try to fight  _him_...Not now or like this..." Connor responded, shivering a bit at the thought of Black Adam. Alva was going to say more when a tall figured young woman with sweeping layers of white hair opened the door quickly. Her eyes scanned the two of them, remembering what she had just seen from the feed and narrowed her eye on Connor.

"You have thirty seconds, what do you want?" She quipped harshly.

"I need to contact the league." Connor responded before her breath could even finish. He acknowledged the non-friendly greeting as he expected from his old teammate.

"You go in and out, don't bring that crap here"  _Rose_  told him straight up, stepping to the side, glaring between Connor and the girl crying behind him. Another damsel he needed for his weak ego?

Connor nodded quickly, he walked forward inside. Alva followed if only to have some familiarity in an otherwise mind wracking situation. Rose slammed the door behind them. She had everyone gathered where Connor was going straight to: the situation room.

There,  _Bart_  was staring up at the huge screen while he bit his lower lip. Right now the display was scanning the earth as it looked for Big Beastie and Black Adam. The earth spinning rapidly in the feed. He hadn't look over his shoulder to see who had walk in, staring at the screen.  _Gar_  was crouched next to him in a chair with his forearms resting on his knees as he too looked up at the screen. He heard the sounds of footsteps and turned his head.

"Connor?" His eyes widened, having just saw him on the screen not too long ago. He looked over at Rose questioningly, a look that asked, ' _You really let him come here?'_.

"I'll be honest, if I didn't - he'd stay at the damn door or break in anyway" Connor never took any damn direction and with  _Damsel_  here he was surly on some self-righteous dick crusade. "He has one minute"

Alva said nothing to the room of strangers, awkwardly standing there by the door and wiping his eyes. Bart looked over his shoulder rapidly.

"Someone said Connor..!?" Bart too stared wide eyed and then to Garth and  _Miguel_  "Are-we going-to-die-right-now?" He said swiftly, almost inhumanly too fast with jittery nervousness, " _I had other plans!_ "

"Calm down. I won't be here for all that long...." Connor said as he walked over to the screen, not really looking at the others. Garfield looked at the pink haired....He smelled something different.....It was..rosemary.....with a tinge of sulfur...and even more so..

"And who's this guy?" Garfield asked, gesturing to Alva.

"I-don't-think-that's-a-guy" Bart went over to Miguel and cuddled with him "Hold-me-I'm-scared. But-we-won't-be-crossing-the-friendship-line!" He clanked together his teeth rapidly, on a fear adrenaline rush.

Garfield stepped down from the chair and walked in a bit of a crouched, bow-legged way that somehow resembled a primate, over to the pink haired person. He smelled the air again. It seemed feminine..and yet, there was something different...masculinity.....He prodded at it's side. It was soft and squishy.....Weird.

" _...What are you doing...?_ " Alva asked the red mutant, stepping back and avoiding his tearful eyes onto the man who just poked him. Connor knew these people? Rose crossed her arms, her foot tapping away the seconds of Connor's time.

"This is Cyborg." The computer screen suddenly changed to see Victor before them. He looked down at Connor with a confused expression. "Uh...What are you doing there? It's kinda late to be trying to rejoin the team bruh...and with the heat that's on you..."

"Forty seconds!" Rose yelled from the back. Connor looked up.

"Look. I need for you to beam us up to the Watchtower...I have to talk to Kara." Connor said quickly. Vic scoffed. "Tshhh, boy you tried it. You ain't coming up here...babies on board." Cyborg responded.

"Okay, well I need you to contact her for me...." He said quickly, looking over his shoulder for half a second at Rose and Alva. Garfield meanwhile tilted his head at Alva, his eyes narrowing in inspection.

"Thirty seconds" Rose said. Alva narrowed his watery eyes on the mutant Surface human.

"Stop that" His genteel voice asked emotionally.

"Do you really want to do that? I mean out of all people....She's probably gonna set yo skin ablaze...quite literally actually..."

"Just do it!"

"Twenty seconds"

"Mmm...No time. Just tell her to meet me in Coast City."

"Aight...I'll be sure to bring flowers at your funeral.." Cyborg responded.

Rose banged on the metal door, it swooshed open by her force and she gestured her thumb over her shoulder.

"Start moving, now." Her priority was keeping her own people alive. Connor nodded and turned his head.

"Rose look out!!" Garfield shouted. Rose's hand went straight for her gun at her hip without needing to see the target behind her, but a bone breaking impact hit her from her side - just avoiding the spine, and her singular vision crashed straight into a metal wall which smeared from broken skin of her cheekbones from the impact before her body fell on the ground unconscious. Bart lept to his feet, his boots stamping up and down on the couch for a second while he freaked out. Without the guidance of his leader, he decided that a swift speed punch to BA's face might be the best idea.

  
Alva, seeing Black Adam right behind him, pulled out his obsidian wand and stared the taller man down. In his world, you struck back to anyone who hurt you. He had one spell in mind, his only spell - but it could very well work. However, Impulse's hand would be met with electricity as it came into contact, yellow lighting filling the room for a moment.

Garfield transformed into a pachycephalosaurus, the room being large enough for him to do so. He bounded head first straight for Adam who caught his head in his hand, not moving very far from a centimeter backward. He scoffed and flicked his wrist to send Garfield to his side. His eyes were directly on Alva as the building's foundations shook.

Miguel rushed forward, his hands manifesting into gigantic purple hammers. He attempted to smash them into Black Adam who stood there and watched. The purpled hammers crashed into his shoulders, the impact not even fazing him. Teth blasted forward to Miguel, Supergirl had manifested right behind Connor and shoved him out of the way - speeding just in time to pull Bunker away from the direct blast. But a limb was taken by the yellow lightning as his arm suddenly turned mostly into ash. Kara had used her upper body to twist him out of the way with a bear hug. Only a second later did she realize what happened to him.

"Beam them up!" Kara yelled to Vic who was still left to watch all of this. Having no choice, she lightly tossed Bunker over to the dinosaur formed Beast Boy and stood off in full costume before Black Adam. "Kids, how low of you" Kara judged him, keeping her stance. Alva meanwhile stepped around the fight, waiting. The titans vanished.

"Spare your tongue Kryptonion. I am not here for them, nor are their wounds fatal. I am here for the demon." He spoke. Connor stood beside Kara between Alva and Adam. Kara took in a whiff, catching Sulfur and she looked over at the pink one for the first time. Disgusted, even more so as she saw Connor's body language to it. She shook her head in frustration, simply because she loved her brother, "you are pathetic" She told Connor not knowing the full situation but it was easy to guess the gist: Connor in love with the wrong underdog - the criminal or violent type seemed to be his favorite. The depraved.

Connor sighed a bit. "I know..." He said simply, Teth hovered forward toward Alva. Connor went directly for Adam, but his arm was jerked on harshly by his sister. She gripped harder the moment she got a firm hold.

"Fuck that," Kara said, so pissed, so angry she cussed for the first time in combat as Supergirl. "You need to have your head on straight for once!" Kara yelled at Connor - yanking him out of the path between Adam and Alva. Simultaneously however, Lord Wing simply phased through a wall of the tower and reemerged non-transparent.

The five of them in the room locked in combat, the promise of it as Alva stared down Adam, trying to hide against the wall from his fiancee - his fiancee stepping closer to Adam and Alva, and Kara throwing her brother back to try and disengage him from it all. Connor, while still in the air, bursted near full speed at Adam. The air formed a pocket around him as he did. He raised a fist to hit Black Adam's face. Teth noticed and placed a hand out, catching his fist. The sheer power from the impact shook the building even more, showing exactly the battle at hand as it was, a fight between non humans.

Zachary poofed into the room, a grim look on his face - Achilles beside him. He had a theory formed out thanks to a little magical insight and to some quick talking with Oracle. Maybe, the reason he couldn't feel any signature from  _Lord Wing_ was because he wasn't magical. He had already placed his magic on Achilles mind, hoping the same knock out sleep effect wouldn't happen again.

While sentient things were not his forte, without the help of his cousin he had no choice but to at least try the magic himself.

" _Laever!_ " Zachary shouted, his hand aimed at Lord Wing. The Fallen stammered and crashed to the wall he next to. His gray eyes widened as he felt the losing of himself. His body shape blobbed out, turing pasty white - every aspect of his body unforming and his height shooting up. Standing there instead was a tail swinging White Martian with the Sabbac, ember burning pentagram on its chest. "Holy shit" Zachary said with opening eyes. Achilles gripped harder onto his lasso and spear, finding a spark of hope. Now they knew its  _real_ face.

  
Alva stared as Lord Wing turned into an alien. "You are a lie!?" Alva yelled at his fiancee in complete shock.

The White Maritan screamed and began to nonsensically thrash itself around - trapped in a dysphoria with its true body. He couldn't process himself, the image he had hidden away for over thirty thousand years in the bowels of Hell. Alva was petrified, and in some way relieved....

Victor's eyes widened as he was still on the screen. "A  _White Martian?!_ I thought they were all extinct...WHAT IS WITH YOU DAMN ALIENS AND YO SURVIVIN SHIT!?!" Victor shouted. "Magic man! Light him up!" He shouted.

All the while, Connor was punched through a wall, flying outside of the building seeming to have no sign of stopping soon. Teth looked at what was described to be a 'white martian'...So that was what was interesting...

"Achilles! Now!" Zachary yelled, waving hands at the alien. The King of Themyscira zoomed forward, looping his lasso over the creature and throwing him to the ground. The Martian seemed incoherent as all it managed to do was thrash and scream on the ground rather than put up a fight. It was not Achilles' place nor his interest to find why as he raised his goddess powered spear and slammed it down straight through the Martian. Green blood coughed all over its white shape, up Achilles's bare legs and blooded the floor around. For good measure Achilles dragged the spear through its body, slicing it throughly from the inside out - goring it and severing it into a mash of biological bits. With the rage of Earth he yelled at the alien corpse, the flames of Athena stopping it from ever regenerating.

Zachary stared at the oddest sight of Achilles and Black Adam working together to further pulverize the corpse with yellow lightning and spear slashes.

"We...did it...?" Zachary asked into his comm weakly, speaking to everyone who could hear on the Watchtower. He was so shocked that something had actually happened in their favor from the losing streak of a year plus. The pentagram that had once burned on ' _Lord Wing'_ 's butchered and mashed chest slowly dimmed and vanished - the power of Sabbac gone. Kara stared at the hole Connor went through to the thing everyone else was looking at.

_Now what?_

Black Adam looked at the others for only a moment, before shifting his gaze to the demon again. He scoffed, looking at the weak looking demon that he originally left for dead. He raised his arm and then the yellow lightning consumed his body and he vanished.

" _No!_ " Alva staggered forward to where Black Adam had once been, his right buttock was aflame - his mark of engagement with the alien fading. Then truly, Lord...whatever he was, was dead and not returning. Freedom washed over him and Alva fell to his knees.

Zachary stared as he heard someone dropping. He pointed directly at Luminous.

"That would be the girl that manipulated me and brought this mess here in the first place!" He said, raising his nose in contempt and in some victory. Achilles harshly pulled his polearm out of the corpse - Athena stealing away that soul for judgment. He turned to see the small individual, as Kara. Kara glared.

"It has something to do with my brother" Her study harsher and she grabbed its wrist. Achilles raised his hand.

"Such animosity isn't needed, clearly it is dismayed-"

"- _Dismayed_?," Kara began with a scoff, Alva feeling his wrist thrown down with such force it knocked him to the floor. "We are the League, we deal with the criminals and if what Zachary says is right, this thing is responsible for the deaths we have had today"

Zachary mumbled something and rubbed his own wrist - studying the girl. He raised his brows - feeling the deeper levels of power in her blood. She wasn't just  _a_ demon, she was related two of the originals. That explained why she had been able to sway him...

"She shouldn't be trusted,  _ever_." The Zatara mage said. Achilles sighed, seeing as the person on the ground kept limp on the floor. He saw that in its hand it held a rod of obsidian. Zachary and Achilles made passing eye contact and the king walked over. Lowering himself over, he pushed aside the rod and took off the rings. Alva had passed out, the burning - yet fading magic taking his consciousness.

Connor came in to see Achilles bridal holding Alva, Kara glaring at Alva and Zachary flattening his lips together as he looked at the pink haired demon - no one had a positive view of him. Connor's eyes widened, he zipped over to Alva in Achilles arms, blood outlining his forehead. "ALVA!" He shouted, he looked over him, a hand stroked across his face.

He looked up at Achilles, a narrow worried gaze met the godly's eyes. He snatched Alva away and crashed to the ground on the other side of the room.

"Connor, that is enough" Kara said with a furrow of her brows. "I...know you've been having trouble since  _Cassie_  but this is enough! Enough Connor!" Achilles continued watching Connor, seeing how troubled yet in love he was. He felt a bond similar to that in his own heart. He kept it to himself, his lover a devoted father and seller of human land - not a demon.

Achilles pressed a finger to his comn.

"Achilles, Sabbac has been slain. Requesting an order on what I should do with the other demon" He asked Flash from the Watchtower. Barry appeared on the screen of the Titan tower next to Cyborg. He looked at Connor as he cradled what he assumed to be it. He looked at it with a narrow eye. He sighed.

"Leave it. We have more pressing matters to attend to at this time." Barry responded to Achilles.

"Kara, however....I want you to keep a  _close_  eye on your it...We can't afford for something like this to happen again." Barry added. Kara observed with such distaste. They should have bound Alva before Connor whisked it off.

 _"Fine. I will_." Kara said with obvious fuming irritation on Barry's command. Achilles stared down at the corpse of the White Martian. Was he also now the slayer of White Martians? That is a title Patrick might like to hear...

"And of the body?" Achilles asked. Zachary clapped his hands to draw attention from Barry on the screen.

"It looks like I did my part here, of course, saving everyone so...goodbye!" He bowed deeply to show his showmanship and mumbled before a cloud of smoke took him.

"Burn it to a crisp. There should be no remains." Barry responded. Achilles lifted the corpse.

"I will burn it in the flames of my gods then. Achilles out" He swiftly flew out the hole Connor's body had produced before. It left Kara to watch her brother and she walked over to him.

"After all of this, how can you do nothing? Still do nothing?" She asked as her heroic red cape bellowed with her shifting stance. "What happened to the hero we all loved and knew? What are you going to tell ma and pa?"

Connor remained quiet for a few seconds, still feeling Alva's breathing before he looked up at Kara. His eyes now filled with all of the sadness, heart-ache, and spite that he had hidden for so long.

" _What_  are you going to tell  _ma_  and  _pa_?" She asked Connor again, she wanted to know he still had a moral compass - that he could feel shame. If he was shameless, then she was afraid her brother was lost to his selfishness. Cassie's death could only allow for so much. He had donned on the jacket, the symbol of hope - and now he gave none to no one. He wasn't a hero.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" He shouted, his eyes not being able to hold back tears. "...I don't know anything anymore....." He mumbled, his head dropping. Alva squirmed, the yelling shaking him into consciousness.

"Connor...?" Alva whispered, slowly opening his eyes. Connor looked down at Alva quickly, a few breaths of relief coming from him. He held Alva a little closer, resting his forehead against Alva's cheek.

"I'm here...." He whispered back. Alva held Connor, though he held pain and anguish for letting Black Adam escape, his soul was in greater joy for he had good news.

"The engagement's broken. I am free...I am yours..." He whispered into Connor's ear. Kara watched, crossing her arms but she had to look away as she heard the soft tones of emotion she didn't want to acknowledge. Connor smiled when these words were uttered, he only held Alva tighter, his eyes closing. Kara sighed, rubbing a temple.

"Connor...if you have...your... _whatever..._ will you stop causing trouble?" She asked her brother. Connor looked up at her.

"...Yes......I will." Connor promised, holding his other half close to him. Her x-ray visioned flickered to see the flat chest...but really pink nipples of Alva. She looked away slightly embarrassed of herself and her brother.

" _That is a boy?_ " She asked out of shock more than anything else. Alva frowned, having been living life and forced as she his entire upbringing in the outer realms of Hell. Connor sighed, having to finally truly acknowledge this final question.

"Yes. He is.."

"Connor I...never knew you..."

"Why is this such a social issue in the United States?" Alva asked completely out of the loop up to Connor. "Hell never cared, nor Sweden"

"I don't even know anymore...." Connor responded. He was at a loss for words at this point.

"It bothers you?" Alva asked, looking away and pursing his lips.

"No. Not at all. Not with you..." He responded, trying to reassure Alva. Kara scratched behind her ear as she was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, with me...?" Alva whispered from his pout, thin lips - fluttering back up to Connor with his teal gaze.

"I mean that...Well, I could never.....feel..like this with anyone else....you're special to me.." Connor confessed, looking back to Alva's eyes. Alva simply stared back, holding more onto Connor's chest.

"Okay,..." Kara said to cut the tension. "I'm placing you under house arrest. You're staying with ma and pa. You are going to damage nothing, no magic demon things, no outbursts...and for goodness sake...if you do  _anything_  be safe and quiet." Kara said with another crossing of her arms. Connor nodded, looking up at Kara. Alva went with it, nodding and laying his head on Connor's chest.

"Alright..." Kara sighed. "Let's pack your things from my apartment..."


	36. March 28th, 2015 - Part 6

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 2 PM (1 PM Smallville, Kansas)**

Kara sighed even deeper as she dropped the the last few bags of Connor's things onto the white porch of the peaceful yellow home. From out here it seemed like the world's larger problems were just gone. As if it had been disconnected from the world, like Fawcett City and their older culture rooted firmly around all the ever changing. She turned around, never even taking the time to change clothes, the heroine looking up at both boy...s.

"Whatever you need to buy for him, you have the money, you do it in town. Again,  _don't. cause. trouble._  This is your chance" She raised her finger at Connor and briefly at Alva who she was very iffy about on many fronts. "Ma and pa already know you're here to behave yourself. They aren't stupid" She told Connor incase he tried to be slick. Alva couldn't help but notice how boring it looked out here, far too peaceful for him to be comfortable with...but he would try...

"And you are going to have to earn your Krypto privileges. He's helping me put everything back together" Kara went on, walking around the couple. As she passed, Connor hugged his sister. It seemed like forever since he did this last. Kara sighed and patted the arm holding her.

She looked at him.

"You are my brother, nothing will change that. I  _want_ you happy in a way that doesn't have to hurt everyone else. Barry said never take my eye off you but I am giving you the slightest trust. Don't ruin this please, for your sake and for mine. I can't sit here to watch you, you're grown up now..." Kara paused, "sort of. Point is you two are staying in Smallville and if you need to leave you are going to contact me or the League for permission" she finished, having never taken her eyes away from Connor's.

"Alright...Thanks sis." He responded to her, taking a step back to let her go. Swiftly the heroine zoomed into the sky. Alva played with a strand of his pink hair, looking at the luggage.

"This is called Kansas?" Alva asked, looking at the flat green pastures and the cows with uncertainty. Connor nodded.

"Yeah..It's where we grew up...sort of." He responded sheepishly. He noticed Alva's look though. "Why is it....not good to you?" Connor asked. Alva fluttered his eyes and kept observing.

"It is simply...very...very...different" he said looking finally to the man equal height to him. "I..." Alva trailed and looked at the front door instead.

"...Just not used to it maybe?" Connor suggested hopefully.

"I feel as if I am disowning my family vengeance by...settling here. And that it will be true, that they are dead - forever...and I did nothing but stay in a place called Kansas"

Connor slowly nodded. "Maybe don't think of it as completely disowning it...The task in itself would have taken some time anyway....You will get your revenge for your family...I promise I'll help you." Connor wrapped an arm around Alva's shoulder, pecking his cheek with his lips.

"..But, for now I can't move...I tried contacting...'Bruce' but he wouldn't answer..." Connor responded, picking up his two luggage bags with one hand and the other remaining around Alva. The Latimo sorcerer stroked his bare neck. This had also been the first time he had been without obsidian against his skin - and Blip was still gone too. Right now, all he had was Connor. And while Connor felt like something he'd never, ever, wanted to be separate from - he didn't know if his soulmate was all he was going to need in his life. Not to mention the things Alva was very timid about if Connor wanted to forward their relationship.

Nervously Alva curled a hand and placed the flats of his fingers against his lips. He stared at the white door. Time to ring it and see what would come of it...

His other delicate hand cautiously rang the door - a soft and slow  _dinnng donnng_  came from the button. They waited, Connor hearing shuffling footsteps, and with a creak, and several locks installed thanks to the Christmas invasion of Ravager & Deathstroke, the door was opened to reveal a white haired, elderly woman with a square face and her hair in a bun. She looked at both of them for a moment, and stared at her grandson.

"Welcome home sweetie" she said kindly, with a quick hint of a rather concerned frown. He walked forward and hugged his grandma.

"Hey Ma.." He said with a small smile on his face for a moment. "This is Alva..my...." He thought for a moment about how to describe Alva. Boyfriend would had been the correct term, yet it would be rather blunt and he knew that with Ma and Pa, changes like this are best unraveled slowly. Martha chuckled and patted Connor's back. Inside, straight from the living room of objects and furniture one or two decades old was  _Jonathan_  who was grabbing for something off the long couch that rested before a huge plasma tv Kar had given them. The shiniest and most modern object in the room was currently being used to show a baseball game.

Jonathan was a strong backed man, getting to his feet he still had his full height even in his age. All the while Alva clasped his hands and looked off to the side. He knew his place within the relationship was submissive. It would be out of his place for him to speak. There was the smell of age and Connor could tell was cornbread and mashed potatoes.

Martha adjusted her glasses to look at the pink haired person with her grandson. She took a moment longer to comment, "what interesting modern hair your pretty friend has" Alva flattened his lips and blinked in discontent. Connor looked and saw the look from Alva. He chuckled a little.

"I'm not sure that he likes being called pretty...." Connor just mentioned. Martha adjusted her glasses as she examined Alva again.

"Oh well forgive me, you were so interesting to look at is all dear" she said with a wrinkled lip smile to Alva. Alva contained to say nothing and keep his eyes averted. She waited two pauses and teetered on her feet till finally she stepped back to get out of the doorway. "Come in, come in" she gently urged.

Connor smiled at Ma. He turned his head and gestured inside to Alva as he led inside. On the screen, Connor noticed the two teams playing. It was good that even with what was going on, baseball was still alive. Connor walked past the couch and patted a shoulder on Pa's shoulder.

"Hey Pop....Who's winning?" Jonathan smiled and flashed his brows as he was about to become animated.

"Whooph, after the Meteors took Pedro from the Knights, they have had this game in their back pocket. The Cubs had no chance" Connor chuckled.

"Good, good." He responded. Connor looked at Alva a small smile on his face. "Come on. I'll take you to my room.." He said to Alva, leading to the stairs. He held the bags in front of him as he did. Jonathan finally looked over the couch to see Alva and perked up. Ma had walked back to busy herself in the kitchen.

"Who's the cutie?" He asked giving his grandson a playful wink. Alva's expression only continued to remain still and avoidant of everyone in the room, shrinking himself away. Connor almost froze, but smiled.

"He's Alva." Connor said with a bit of a chuckle again. Connor attempted to move casually, but quickly up the stairs.

"What?" Pa asked sounding rather confused. Alva simply followed up with Connor, his head low and bangs in his freckle kissed face. The scene upstairs was equally aged and inviting to Connor and equally strange and foreign to Alva.

Connor lead Alva to the room down the hallway to the right. Inside was a simple blue room. A blue and red color scheme was laid out around the room, a bed by the window, a desk on the other side. A side of the desk had a picture of Connor and his family, who consisted of Kara, Ma, Pop, and...the one that been gone for a long time...Clark.

Connor placed his bags on the floor by the foot of his bed. He looked up at Alva and smiled. The magic user pursed his lips.

"May I speak?" Alva asked, still having not looked higher than Connor's knees.

"Of course..you could have anytime you wanted.."

Alva shook his head.

"You are my dominate in your territory. I am to be quiet before your family" Alva said timidly, pulling from his Hellish culture.

"Well, I say that, with me, you don't have to worry about that. You can speak your mind whenever.." Connor responded, going right along with his statement.

"But then you would not be displaying your dominance..." Alva said very vexed by Connor's conduct. Connor's eyes narrowed a bit. He grabbed Alva's arm and pulled him close to him in his sitting position on his bed to where he was nearly sitting on Connor's left thigh.

"There's only one time that I may need to  _show_  my dominance to you...." Connor smirked up at Alva once. "See, dominance would already be implied here because..well frankly our appearances together...and besides...it wasn't a question. If you want to talk, do it." Connor said looking up at him, an arm held Alva's hand from around his waist behind him. Alva's face flashed a frown and he stared at Connor.

"Dominance is always earned...my father used to be able to command a room with his voice. He displayed dominance over my family and others, he was expected to...and I..." Alva didn't want to be with a Dominus that could not display his power - it was sad and lowly to be with someone so peaceful and  _weak._  It wasn't natural.

Connor listened quietly to Alva and nodded. He could already tell that Alva's culture was important to him, and really at this point, all he had left. Connor didn't want to take that away from him.

"I understand..." He responded, trying to keep a small smile. "So what do you want me to do? Help me out I'm new at this..." Connor added. Alva put his hand on Connor's chest, the one within Connor's grasp gently curling.

"How do Surface humans show dominance over each other?" Alva asked curiously. "My people did so by using their power, killing those who conflicted their ambitions, and could kept control of their families"

Connor nodded. "Well, some people do it like that too...But some other ways are like showing off their work, bodies, and sometimes even their partners.." Alva slid his hand down Connor's pectoral, watching his hand go back up and do it repeatedly - warm hand on his skin.

"What strange ways..." Alva said quietly, squirming on Connor's leg uncomfortably.

"I guess it can be kinda strange...But that's how it is here..." Connor replied, his gaze on Alva finally falling to the ground, laying his head on Alva's shoulder. Alva stared around the wood laden bedroom.

"What are we going to do here...?" Alva asked. Connor shrugged.

"I can't really do anything..It's kinda like punishment..." Connor responded simply.

"What a very weird punishment. There is no pain involved. Is this what your sister was mentioning by ' _House Arrest'_?"

"It isn't really physical pain...more like mental...and yes."

"Your family is hurting you...? Hmmm" Alva thought to himself, perhaps then it wouldn't be so different. His family banded together to torment him in his home, a rather potent way of dealing punishment.

"Well...Not necessarily..What I did hurt them and many other people...and because of that I ended up hurt as well....." He closed his eyes. The thoughts of his mistake of freeing Ivy sending sharp pains throughout his mind. All of the death...the suffering...it was all his fault...no way around it. Alva felt it strange that Connor had any negative feelings for what he did, but he also couldn't endure seeing Connor in pain. He couldn't explain why, but it wounded him as well he wanted his Dominus to be well and strong.

Alva's arms slipped around Connor's neck to hold his head close. He didn't know much about Surface world sympathy or compassion - but his travels along Earth the year he was on its surface alone showed him people often did it by touching. And their touch, bonded as they were, always brought a sense of...peace.

Connor kept close, his other arm wrapped around Alva's waist. Despite the sadness he felt, he couldn't stop a smile, small as it was, from appearing on his face. It was a grim one, but it displayed his happiness as Alva tried to comfort him. Out of everything that happened, he didn't regret meeting his pink haired, soft spoken demon sorcerer...Not once.

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 6 PM (Watchtower)**

Lex Luthor's ill struck face glowed with the high definition feed of Watchtower screens gave live observations of London and Washington D.C.. The powers that be, the universe, created a system of fuckery known only as  _magic._  He was left to stare its effects and the JL was expectant of him to resolve the issues. Coming from the new president, whose political career was a joke thus far, it was foretold the United States of America was going straight to into collapse. This could have been used for his advantage, but Lex Luthor was aware of how much more stress and burdenship his courses of action would have to be should he let the country fall. If the United States collapsed, others too would follow.

And so, he was at a crossroads with much of what he had spent accomplishing with Ms. Isley. She had moved on from clearing the business world of the malpracticing Earth destroyers to politicians. More so she was killing members of congress, and the house of representatives - she was truly crushing the system of government. Ivy's rebuke against his dominion over her had gone well: her claiming of the child while still open for him to do his non-invasive studies. It was what he exactly wanted from her. If he were to cage Ivy's actions, all would be lost and his greater plan of having this child as a sort of 'distant heir' would be lost.

Thankfully, to some small degree, Zachary Zatara has developed an addiction to THC. Lex Luthor had given him the best THC scientifically possible - pounds of it, for a few exchanges. One, Zachary was currently using his magic to rebuild London - the White House was now returned to normal minus the holes in the grass where the trees had been ripped out entirely. Block by block Zachary was putting London back as it should be. Two, Because Zachary was to be so 'high' and rather occupied - he was easily informed and corrected Grant to disown his blade within Gotham. Though the League had already pinpointed Ivy's location back to Sanctuary - he'd deal with that later. And three, he had convinced Zachary to tell him more about the Demon with Lionel.

Apparently his son was now being kept at the reclusive Kent farmhouse residence with the Demon  _thing._  Deadshot would be sent to solve the problem - but of course,  _magic_  delayed the finding of Ms. Kyle - expecting another two days before the woman was to be safely in his grasp within Metropolis. For now, his son would be wrapped around the finger of this  _thing_  - soon enough he'd rip him free. All it would require is one well placed shot - and that was Deadshot's exact profession.

Disturbingly, Brian Wayne had found his way into Sanctuary - a simple word manipulated through Oracle to ask of Mr. Zatara tracked the young man's Batarangs to his location. Disgusting - this young man, being in the center of everything he was trying to do. What exactly was he doing with Ms. Isley? Nothing that would help keep Ms. Isley's interests focused on Grant surly. Now Lex must find a way to not only ensure the safety of Ms. Isley and Grant from the League, he must do this while remaining guised as a League member and rid himself of Brian Wayne who knew far too much.

Which is exactly why Lex had  _given_  the information to Bruce, Dick, and Jason that the  _'evil Gotham destroyer'_ was bound to leave this woman made forest eventually. The Bat-family was bound to have its reunion now. And Grant simply needed to keep his distance.

The reports of Gotham from Grant's eyes were very different than the ones Black Mask had been delivering over the phone. He could already tell Black Mask was deceitful when the money was slowly trickling at a slower pace from the crime and drug fueled ghetto city. At first he simply though Black Mask was corrupted by all the money - a bit out of his moral compass but Lex had seen greater men fall for less - but as Grant told him the city's unnatural empty population Lex was left to suspect something more sinister.

Variables...variables...variables...

He sighed, inhaled, and sighed once more while he stood beside Mr. Allen to watch the world slowly be put back together one spell cast at a time: watching cloud poofing neighborhoods simply standing upright. Lex Luthor had taken samples of the White Martian blood from the Titan Tower, but what he would do with it he wasn't certain...he wanted  _less_  alien influence on Earth, not  _more._

"To prevent worse case scenarios without some sort of backup I am having my robots install self-sufficient life supporting machinery on the Watchtower. I would ask you release a level of prison cells to me as areas where I may make them makeshift technical blocks for some of the tech needed to be installed on board" Lex finally asked Mr. Allen with a straight but urgent expression. "I can promise with the room the Watchtower will be able to support a capacity of forty lives indefinitely"

Barry thought quietly for a moment. At this rate, the amount of people suffering and in pain vastly outnumbered those who were causing it. Everything needed some sort of support until they got everything back in order. He nodded.

"Take them. I trust that your plan will come through." Barry responded. Lex nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Allen, give me a single week and it will be completed entirely. I am pleased to see my idea with Mr. Zatara has helped further than I expected. I am unsure however if the native population of Londoners will ever feel quite safe in their own homes as they had before, unfortunately"

"Well, after something unexpected like this happened, I wouldn't feel safe either" Barry sighed. Lex Luthor gripped harder on the obsidian orb that headed his walking staff, his eyes narrowed on the back of Mr. Stone and Ms. Gordon.

"I would ask you two leave us for several minutes." He requested firmly of the two of them. Barbara looked over her shoulder, taking out her comlink and looked simply at Barry for confirmation. Barry looked back at her and gave a nod. Cyborg, who had already turned, shrugged his shoulders.

"Aight. You the boss." Vic said simply as he started off. Lex Luthor simply waited till both exited the Situation Room. Alone, Lex leaned forward with his eyes shut and inhaled.

"When you are on the edge of death, it is not to hard to see others lined up beside you - waiting to leap or the earth to quake under their feet and slip" Mr. Luthor said grimly to Mr. Allen. Barry nodded.

"Have you considered that this is not for you?" Lex asked with a narrower eye to Mr. Allen. "You may be an original, but your mental health shows that you are no leader, either." Barry turned his head looking back with a narrow expression.

"I am most certainly aware that I am 'no leader' Lex. I haven't been since the beginning." Barry responded matter of factly.

"And there lies the heart of your problem: you accept limitation, not strive to overcome them" Lex raised his walking stick and turned to begin walking away. "The weak are eaten alive, no matter what banner or stripes they wear on their backs Mr. Allen, remember that"

Barry remained silent, his arms crossed as he stared at the screens in front of him. Of course the great and powerful Lex Luthor needed to throw in his extra two cents. Barry tried and was failing. He knew that. He was pretty much always a part of the team, and when alone, it wasn't anything like this.

Lex Luthor stopped right before the sensor of the metal door would activate to swoosh open for him.

"Which is why I have requested someone to come intervene - help you. If your ego can endure doing more for the greater good.  _Ms. Wilson_  will be here shortly. Goodbye" And Lex Left.

******

**Day 101 - March 28th, 2015 : Evening - Around 6 PM (5 PM Smallville, Kansas)**

Connor sat up on the edge of his bed. He had woken up from a nap. It was today that he realized that there really was nothing to do here, the boredom having consumed him earlier. However, it was also during these times where nothing was happening where he felt calm and somewhat secure.

He looked over his shoulder at Alva who remained asleep, his pink curls having filled his face. Connor smiled, running a hand along his face. He always looked cute while he was asleep. He let his hand remain on Alva's warm cheek for a moment before he stood up and stretched. He had changed out of his costume a while ago. He was now instead wearing a red and white plaid button up shirt with jeans. Connor's distance and snapping joints woke Alva who had still nothing to wear other than a turtleneck and skinny jeans he had magically given himself previously.

"Connor..?" He asked softly. Connor could smell downstairs the cornbread, gravy, and turkey starting to come together for a full dinner scent that his super nose could pick up. The sounds of the tv downstairs drowning into white noise for his super hearing - they were still doing what they always did: watch tv and cook.

"Yes?" He asked Alva, turning his head again. In the back of his mind, Connor was thinking of dinner for two reasons. The first, being that it had been about a day or two since he ate last. Second, Pop's 'What' from earlier was probably going to be brought up.

"Earlier..." Alva mumbled, putting his hands between his thighs as they clenched tighter. " _I...apologize for...pulling away..._ " He mumbled, eyes looking to a wall to avoid Connor. Alva had gotten scared, it was going to hurt - the Dominus was supposed to hurt him and his biology would make his...first hurt...He was supposed to take that pain, that part of his curse...but...

Connor gave a small smile. "Hey don't worry about it. It's fine.." He stood with his arms behind his head, stretching a bit further. He could hear thudding footsteps of Pop coming up to the second floor. He looked toward the door that he purposefully left opened  _just_  a crack. He walked toward it and opened a little wider. Jonathan looked both ways while he was before Connor's bedroom.

"Hey son, it's time for dinner. You and your gal friend have been cooped up here for a while...you not causing trouble are you?" He asked with a slight smile. Connor smiled a little back.

"Nah. I was sent back to be good remember?" He laughed a bit, and Pop joined him.

"Ma and I are waiting for you tell us everything at the table, meet you there son" He gave him a closed lip smiled and turned to walk back down. Connor smiled back a bit before he sighed.

"You hungry Alva?" Connor asked, looking over his shoulder to see Alva hiding his eyes behind his tufts of pink while he was slowly standing. He had heard everything.

"Sure..." Alva mumbled and nodded lowly.

"Alright, well come on." Connor said calmly, though still feeling a chill go down his spine as he did. He led down the stairs. Together they walked through the living room which was blasting Global news with Iris Wally-Allen anchoring, to get into the dining room which Martha had set up with dark green table cloths under each set of sunflower painted plates. A long cloth in the middle held the serving plates of food with a bowl of veggies on each end. Martha smiled and looked up at the two of them.

"John and I were just talking about you two" She said lovingly to her grandson and his nice looking young friend. "It is so kind of you to come out here with Connor, you must be very important to him" She chuckled while Jonathan helped Martha get to her seat and pulled it back for her. Alva nodded, keeping mute and a shadow behind Connor. Social weight of the Surface world felt as inescapable as the on in the outer realms of Hell - this time it was less amusing and simply more torment and reminded him of his lost family.

Connor chuckled as well, pulling out a chair for Alva to sit next to him as he sat in a chair of his own. Alva sat down, shadows keeping ever more over his teal eyes.

"T-thank you for...welcoming...me...into your...domain..." Alva mumbled weakly to the plates and silverware as he addressed the Lord and Lady of the house. Jonathan looked at Alva with a little confusion and scratched randomly at himself while he took a pause to think.

"Sure, kiddo" He said, going along with it and trying to flash a smile. "Ma you did yourself good here with this gravy" He smiled at his wife, helping himself and together they shared loving eye contact, aged skin coming together as they held hands in passing.

Connor smiled at his happy grandparents. He grabbed his fork and ate a bit of the turkey. God. Damn. That was the taste he missed. He smiled and sighed.

"The turkey isn't that bad either Ma." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sweetie," Ma began but her happy features turned sour fast "We are so lucky we live on a farm and can take care of ourselves. Everything's just getting so expensive at the market. A few neighborhood sellers have closed shop, it's so sad. I'm really worried for everyone who can't eat tonight..." Jonathan put his hand on his wife's shoulder to reassure her. Connor sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah...I am too..." He said regrettably. Alva began eating some of the meat and made a small noise of approval as he first tasted it. It was just enough to draw attention and Martha studied Alva, noticing ...her? Expression. Martha put a hand to her chest, so embarrassed she couldn't quite remember something so silly like that.

"Where does she come from? I think  _'Alva'_  must be European...it is so special and beautiful" Martha told and asked Connor. Connor chuckled nervously. He thought quickly, remembering Alva spoke of Sweden that's what he went with.

"Yeah...Alva's from Sweden..." Jonathan laughed and played with his napkin. Martha lightly tapped his hand to get him to let it rest on his lap.

"The Swedes, that explains her hair. So carefree" Martha smiled.

"When did you find the time to take a peek in Sweden? Decided you liked the Swedish girls?" Jonathan chuckled. The nervous chuckled happened again.

"Alva actually found me..." Jonathan turned to look at Alva directly.

"And how'd that happen?" He asked her lightheartedly. Alva's shoulders tensed and slowly he managed to look up. Lies were one of his natural gifts, so he'd use them all over again - let the lie ebb the pain away.

"I was going to be crushed by a falling building but he flew in and save me before it crumbled in New York. The earthquake earlier this year..."

"Oh righhhht" Jonathan nodded contently and turned his eyes just to miss Alva fluttering his teal gaze and hiding it back down at his food. Connor just gave a nervous smile and looked down at his plate, trying to focus on his food.

"I'm proud my grandson could catch himself another gal" Pop said, getting back to eating. Martha smiled.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" She asked Connor - seeing the couple both rather gloomy looking at the table.

"Huh? No....everything's fine ma..." Connor said, looking up at her, offering a small hopeful smile. Ma reached out and put her hand on his.

"If anything has  _happened_  you can talk to us" She tried to reassure him again, have him come out of his shell a little more. Her grandson used to smile so much. "We are just pleased you found a girl that can make you happy again" Connor looked back toward his plate again.

"Yeah.....He's a guy..." Connor said quietly to the table.

"The TV's too loud, speak up will ya?" Pa asked, wiggling one of his ears.

"Alva's a guy..." He said again, a little louder, it sounding a bit begrudging.. Alva looked over at him with tears forming in his eyes. He did dislike it as he thought. Alva stood and dropped his napkin by his food.

" _Excuse me_ " He said quickly and began quickly walking back up the stairs huffing. Ma and Pa stared at Connor confused, unable to process what he said and what just happened. Connor's eyes followed as Alva disappeared from sight, his head dropping downward again toward his lap.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other with concern.

"We don't understand" Martha said gently.

"I thought ya'll didn't choose that kind of thing..." Jonathan said even further puzzled. His grandson wasn't gay last year...

"I didn't...It was kind of an accident...." Connor responded.

"Sh-" Martha sighed and put a hand to her chest "Goodness me, he is very pretty are you sure?" She asked Connor with a tilt of her head. "Maybe this is another  _city thing_..." She looked up to her husband.

"I don't know dear, Connor's always been about his city life..." He said with a pursing of his lips and a rub of his chin. Upstairs Connor's hearing picked up Alva's weeping cries muffled. The sounds broke his heart. He wanted to run up to him, but he knew that he had to clear this up first.

"No...It isn't just a city thing....It's...complicated..." Connor responded, his sense of worry somewhat evident on his face.

"Did you always like boys? You should have told us" Martha said with a slight frown. She couldn't put it together with their grandson's long term relationship with Cassie before. He was so happy with her, and she had been so happy with him...they were in love.

"No...It isn't that either...See...Alva's......Different.."

"Different?" Pa asked, still more uncomfortable about the whole thing than Martha. Connor only sighed, placing a hand on his forehead as both the awkwardness and weeping continued at once.

"Our grandson is gay, and that is okay" Martha concluded to end the conversation and help Connor. He looked up at his grandparents once. The confusion on their faces being outweighed by Alva.

"I...I gotta go..." Connor said simply as he turned and ran up the stairs. Alva was crying in the upstairs bathroom looking at himself in mirror and was about to go into the bedroom when Connor came up the stairs. Alva looked away and downcast, tears down his face. Connor saw it and grimaced. He walked over and as he neared Alva's delicate weeping expression turned into a death glare of teal fury meeting him eye to eye. His fiendish power showing through his fluttery eyes - giving a surprising amount of anger than suspected.

"I will  _not_  be disrespected by my own Dominus!" Alva hissed at him.

"No, wait. You don't understand. I didn't mean for it to be-"

"- _WEAK!_  You are the Dominus,  _you_  command  _us_  with strength. You cowered and showed you had  _shame_  for me! You are  _weak_!" Alva's features hinted more of their demonic blood as their delicacy was taken by ferocity of a whole new level.

Connor's eyes widened at Alva for the first time in the way that they had. Weak...Of all things to describe him, that was what he decided to pick. That snapped something in him. His eyes narrowed for the first time. They contained all the fury that he had hidden from Kara all this time. All the pain and sadness of all the people that he killed when he risked his life for Alva and when he freed Ivy. All of the courage it took for him to even tell his grandparents about this...this....whatever the hell it was. After everything he did, he was still on the wrong side.

"I'm weak...I'm weak Alva..?" He asked, quietly, nearly shaking. The Latimo magic user stood in a mix of anger and tears before Connor. He didn't have anything else to say. It was simple, it was supposed to be - he overcome, thrive and conquer. Those were to-

"GAH!" Alva coughed, his vision turning into flashes of black and white after a short burst of weightlessness that slammed him into the wall. His head felt as if it stung terribly, hard to collect his sense of balance and instead slid down. Alva shuttered and looked up at Connor. "That is what I wanted..." Alva said with a clearer tone, wiping his eyes.

Connor's breathing was heavy, and despite Alva's words, it didn't change. He instead turned around and walked away.

"Connor...?" Alva called him, finding everything to be well between them again. However, Connor didn't stop, didn't look back, he instead walked down the stairs. There Pop came over and looked concerned.

"I thought I heard a crash, you alright kiddo?"

Connor didn't say anything, he just kept walking, the young man heading out the back door. Alva struggled to get down the stairs quickly as he could, his vision still balancing itself out and his body feeling numb. Martha and Jonathan watch Alva continue to run after their grandson through the house. Alva only caught up with Connor when he had managed to already step outside.

"Connor.." Alva said again, gently and unsure. Connor stood in the back yard, his fists balled as he looked at the ground. "Connor please, you showed me your strength...that is all I wanted..." Alva tried to explain.

"I'm weak....You were right....." His voice responded. Alva rushed over to touch Connor's fists with his hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed each.

"You can do so much with these..." Alva said to him in a soft whisper. Connor pulled his hands away, not wanting to look at Alva.

"So much damage....That's all I can do with them.."

"There is nothing wrong with that. This is the natural order-" Alva fluttered his eyes as he spoke.

"-No it isn't! Humans aren't designed for this...Or at least I'm not....." Connor turned away.

"Connor please...I..I love you too, humanity lives and dies...that's all it will do..."

"But it wasn't always this bad...not before me....." He responded.

"That is not true at all" Alva put his hands on Connor's back and slowly rubbed them down the sides of the spine. "There was slavery, plague, famine...natural disasters all before you were here..."

"Yeah...But I was supposed to be...a hero...I was supposed to help make things better..,and the only thing I did was make them worse."

"The only thing you are supposed to do is explore the freedom of your power...everything else is imaginary or temporary..." Alva pursed his lips and held Connor from behind, his soft body against the muscular one. "Please turn around and hold me..." He whispered into the plaid cloth. Their touch was the bonding of two souls.

Connor stood there silently for a moment, though he quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Alva, squeezing him tightly. His grandparents stood on the back porch with very confused and concerned expressions as they had come out to see them embracing. Were they going to finish dinner?

"Connor..." Alva whispered into his ear. A tear steadily flowed down Connor's face, his eyes closed. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, the young man shaking a bit in Alva's arms. Alva's head stung in the back, radiating pain felt contentment in it - more comfortable familiarity. "You can be so strong..." Alva said and kissed him with a soft lipped moan.

Connor kissed Alva back with a passion, not caring who should see, or what they say. Martha held her hand on chest and lightly gripped. Jonathan shook his head uncertain by his grandson's erratic behavior and helped his wife inside. The door closed quietly behind them.

Alva shuttered with Connor's strong lips against his.

"What is it that you want?...My Dominius..." Alva asked Connor with goosebumps spawning on his skin.

"I want you...." Connor responded with a whisper. "That's all I ever wanted..." The demon-blooded sorcerer closed his eyes and melted further in the kissing embrace. Opening his mouth he let Connor take further initiative. For all his promises and words of pain...there was one pain he was scared of.

"You...can....have me..." Alva whispered nervously. Connor lightly bit Alva's lower lip, letting his hands run up and down his back.

" _Goood.."_  He mumbled, letting the kiss continue with a little more of a fire remaining. Alva held onto Connor's arms. He was blushing and his hips shook a little, as they were held against Connor's.

"I...I...I...need you to be soft down there... _please_ " Alva pleaded into Connor's ear. Connor kissed just beneath his jaw. He chuckled a bit.

"I promise I'll....play nice..." Connor whispered back. He lifted Alva and hovered to the barn, heading through one of the upper level windows. Connor laid Alva on one of the bales of hay that were up on that second level. Alva's freckled cheeks were cherry red and he crawled back on the hay, feeling the dry straw under his skin for the first time. He had locked his knees together nervously rubbing them as he bit his lower pink lip and stared at Connor.

Connor's hands ran up Alva's legs. He looked to Alva's eyes and blushed a bit.

"D-don't look at me like that...." He said jokingly with a sheepish smile. Connor leaned forward and kissed him. Alva leaned back further on the hay, Connor's shadow growing over him and their distance shrinking. His ears picked up the crinkles the hay was making under their moving weight and he put his hands up to Connor's pec muscles, still frighteningly playing with his lips. He looked away.

"I am sorry I am so...." He didn't know how to say it, was it he didn't trust Connor? No that wasn't it...Connor smiled kindly at him.

"..Nervous? It's okay." He said with a chuckle. Alva nodded and breathed out slowly, fingers curling gently into Connor's chest muscles.

"I am..." Alva said with his soft voice.

"I'll only go as far as you want me to..." Connor mumbled. His lips moved next to the crook of Alva's neck. His hands were along the skinny jeans, gradually moving Alva's thighs apart so that he may be closer. Alva shuttered again, legs naturally wrapping around Connor's hips. In this position he felt more oneness with Connor than he could describe.

" _You have to dominate me...though..._ " Alva whispered, their faces inches apart. Connor's smile turned into a bit of a smirk. He went directly for the button that held Alva inside, that hid him from Connor. The Kryptonian could hear Alva's heart race through his chest, working to unfasten the button and remove the tight fitting jeans. Alva gasped as they were coming off, the colder barn air hitting the skin of his hips and thighs - no undergarments to remove he was already bare for Connor to see. The sorcerer clung to his arms under his turtleneck. "C-connor..." He mumbled embarrassed that Connor could see that part of him that had ruled so much of his life.

Connor rubbed Alva's bare legs with a smile. The contact of skin was so drawing - pulling them closer in a warm feeling that burned in Alva's chest. But the heat of this burn did not hurt, it wasn't hot - but it filled him head to toe in a bath of radiance.

"I...was made strange...Connor..." Alva said to defend himself, he felt the need he had to defend his existence - his freakishness. However, Connor didn't pay attention to any sort of strangeness.

" _But weren't we all made strange?_ " He whispered, his own jeans being lost to them. Alva stared at Connor's shaft as it was aimed directly at him. He couldn't help but sequal in further nervousness of the oncoming pain. His eyes flicked up to Connor, his face redder than before. He squirmed on the hay.

"...I do not think you...are strange..." Alva kept his tone as quiet as Connor's. "I...think you are handsome..." Connor lowered himself into Alva. The inner walls of Alva were tight, but the Latimo yelped as his inner walls were penetrated. The sharp pain came into his center and he whimpered.

Connor heard it and pulled back some when he whimpered. Thinking about it, he knew that he probably should have checked for....

"I..think it is torn a little..." Alva whispered uncomfortably as he crashed his head back on the hay and sighed. He pulled his lips in and parted open his genitals for Connor to look. Connor saw with his enhanced vision to closer see that Alva was bleeding a bit on the inside, having the hymen slightly ruptured.

"Yeah......It is......" Connor responded quietly. Alva never thought he would have been able to have this conversation with anyone. He looked back up to see that Connor still didn't look disgusted as this was happening. Alva wanted to cry, feeling so liberated and taken in by someone for this...curse. He stared, even when it burned, at Connor with a slight smile on his face - quivering.

"...Finish it..." Alva told Connor, sighing and putting a hand to his forehead to brace himself. Connor looked at Alva with a confused yet innocent smile. He leaned forward again, heading back into Alva again. The one below him arched his back and his face squeezed tightly.

"Uh..." Alva cried, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck. He endured the fire, fighting the fear till suddenly...it stopped. "I..." Alva opened his eyes and looked down to see the union of him and Connor - heart jumping in his chest. "The pain is gone..." And left in its place was the feeling between him and Connor. Connor grinned, the thrusts slowing, more savory, he held Alva closer, his lips on his neck.

When the motions began, an explosion of union bubbled. Once again, to a demon magic practitioner, even he couldn't give it logical words. The ambitions he personally held, the pains of his past, the anger he held for Black Adam somehow slipped through his bitter fingers of his mind and heart. Connor filling every part of him. Alva gasped, his hot face hiding over Connor's larger shoulder. He whimpered, urging Connor to keep going - keep sharing himself with him.

The whimpers this time made Connor's grin widen a bit, the warm and tingly feeling that he had with Alva having intensified. The young hero now doing something evil with his demon magi.   


	37. March 29th, 2015 - Part 1

Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Midnight - Around 1 AM (12 AM Gotham, New Jersey)

Brian's eyes opened slowly. He was swaying lightly in the hammock that Ivy had the earth make for them. He had felt the much needed relief that he had needed...At least once. It was ridiculous how Pamela did it....Brian couldn't comprehend how quickly she had him, out of anyone, fall so quickly. Maybe it was his age? His youthful inexperience? It had to be. He felt her fingers in his hair. His eyes fell downward to where the the red-headed nature beauty was. His hand went to her face. Ivy pulled her touch from his hair to the hand holding her face, clasping her touch over his knuckles and fingers. Pamela met Brian's eyes and stared, her almond shaped eyes letting him take her gaze in as she took in his silvery-blue.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, before his vision moved to the arm that was on her face. It was the metallic one. The robotic arm sent signals to his brain to tell him, that her skin was soft. Though, it very well couldn't have been. If it weren't for the rest of him, he would have been up for debate in his mind. The boy despised that he had an arm other than his own. This would be the kind of thing that kids would dream of wouldn't it? To be tall, strong, robot limbs, and some sort of hero. Brian thought that way when he was younger...He couldn't stand it now. Now he understood what it was like, and even further, his inexperience told him that he had yet more to experience. More pain. His eyes closed, the small smile on his face subsiding to straightness. This happened every time silence filled his surroundings. The lad sighed once, his eyes opened and he looked back at Pamela.

"I have to go...." He said softly to her. Pamela placed a finger over his lips, the hammack slowly descended down the height of the trees, never letting her eyes stray from him. The crib like rocking soothing until everything ceased at ground level. Sliding up his nude body her breasts rubbed against his chest and she kissed the scars on his face. Still yet did Pamela say nothing, pulling away from him, sitting up and beginning to walk away deeper into the trees to leave him with his armor piled on the ground nearby. Brian watched her as she walked away. He stood up, rolling his shoulders. He turned his head.

"Pamela?" He called but she had hidden herself away in Sanctuary - leaving him with the miscellaneous sounds of nature and the clear pool to himself. Knowing that she'd still hear him, he continued.

"Thanks.....I needed that..." He said simply. The armor went on, clicks and lights occurring as he did. Within a few seconds he was fully armored up again. He stretched a bit and walked outward. He followed the plants as the sent him on a pathway out of the sanctuary. The plants had opened at the edge to let him out. His mind turned to his objectives. He needed to get back to the bat-cave, there, he'd come into contact with Etrigan. He'd be sure to somehow be able to help him with Alva's issues. After that, he'd get back into contact with the other two, whom he wasn't sure if the league had caught up with yet.

He ran to one of of the buildings and climbed to the top of it quickly. He walked along it pressing a few buttons on his gauntlet to check the status of everything at his house through his helmet. Everything seemed quiet and the same. Even then, it felt suspicious. He took a few more steps before the building was completely filled with smoke. Brian froze and looked around. Silence hung in the air for a moment. He stayed for a moment, his arms at his sides. As he looked toward the left, he felt an impact at his back and made him stumble forward. His head whipped to the side as yet another impact was felt from the direction in which he wasn't looking. He dived into a roll away from where he was standing.

He kept on his toes for a moment. Brian kept looking around, keeping his eyes roving. Then, a thin black object came from the seemingly impenetrable grey cloud. Brian moved his head to the side and grabbed it. It was long and dark, seemingly metallic...a staff. Before he had further time to react, a black figure flew in front of him from his side and kicked across his face. As the motion was enough for him to let go of the staff and step back, another impact to his head knocked him from his feet.

Brian rolled quickly on his side. All of the sudden motion in the air slightly displaced the smoke in the air. What he saw the silhouette of the Bat figure that he'd never forget. He growled a bit. The messages in his helmet trying to analyze things as they happened. All of the noise in his head was distracting him. He pressed a button to turn his helmet off. Now the silent air filled his ears, the light blowing of the wind. He now kept moving around.

He kept himself centered. This was obviously the same trio from before that Lex sent after him....Dick, Jason, and whom he could assume to be Batman himself. He knew this to part of Batman's plans, and thereby, Brian was sure that sight as of right now would be kind of useless as he couldn't see anything anyway. He closed his eyes and focused on his sense of hearing. He walked rhythmically in a circular path. His helmet was on his back just beneath his neck. He heard a sound to his left. He turned to meet it and heard a few more steps from behind him. Brian whipped around to where they were but the sounds stopped. He closed his eyes again. He kept doing this for a moment. He saw the tactic.

More steps came his way from his right. He turned to meet them again as before, but this time he ran toward them. A booming sound came from behind him. He knew it to be the sound of a grapple gun and before he could react further he felt a hard impact reach the back of his head. He growled, a hand reaching back there. Brian fell to one knee, the pain excruciating for a moment. His eyes opened to see a black knee headed right for his forehead. The impact knocked him onto his back. The pain in his head was nearly overwhelming, both hands on his head.

Over him a series of screams began to cry. But they were unnatural, a unison of screams that came in synced times so perfect that they entered the air space and echoed out of it simultaneously. The eerie screams came in three bursts till there was a loud thud.

"Br-" Jason's voice had begun but his voice was silenced by the loud cracking of vertebrae and the dropping of his body.

"Their souls were ready to move on, but yours isn't" A woman's voice said, but she wasn't standing over Brian. As the smoke cleared and Dick and Jason laid dead, Dick bleeding out - an athletic framed Asian woman with long black hair to her back wearing urban clothes, a trench coat and heeled boots emerged. She was wielding the bastard sword the White Martian used in his Fallen persona. Bruce and Brian both knew her face, she was deceased.

Lady Shiva's held the unholy blade tightened - its tip pointed straight to Bruce.

"You have been manipulated to unnatural levels, they were not your brothers" She said, her trained focus honed straight into Bruce's eyes. Lex's voice stammered in Bruce's ear through the comm as Lex hissed over the sudden events. Brian quickly stood, seeming as though the pain in his pain had subsided within seconds.

The true Bat figure that stood opposing them narrowed his eyes nearly in rage but enough to keep his calm. Manipulation? Sandra moved to have herself between both Waynes. She eyed them both.

"Disengage Bruce, it is too dangerous" Lex finally said after a brief silent pause from his feed.

"We are going to the Batcave, there you will learn what you've been lied about" Lady Shiva told Bruce directly, ignoring the other Wayne when she finally lowered her magic bastard sword.

Bruce took a step backward. This was too unfounded for him to just trust.

"You want proof" Lady Shiva noticed, she raised the sword, its tip still lowered to the ground and let go. By itself the blade hovered off the ground and remained buoyant as it spun slowly, hovering gently up and down. She looked to the two corpses - Dick Grayson: his fate was to enter the gates of Yahweh and finally pass, and Jason Todd: a conflicted soul who would spend generations in Purgatory before his true passing came. From Dick's bloody body she pulled out a batarang, staring at its metallic pointed ends and without delay promptly stabbed herself in the eye. Black blood gushed and she did not flinch for a moment, holding it within her skull until she decided to yank it out and drop the batarang with grace. "Your soul is tormented and I will give it discipline and honor once again. Follow me." Her eye rapidly regenerated, her two eyes locked on Bruce.

Brian looked at Shiva with a narrow expression of confusion. He pressed a button on his neck and his helmet snapped back into place. Bruce on the other hand stared back at her. Magic. It revealed truth at times, yet at the very same time, it did the same with lies. It was unpredictable, and Bruce knew that he shouldn't trust such uncertainty as it would ultimately lead to his downfall.

"Bruce, retreat!" Lex ordered more fiercely, who was hesitant in his motions, but moved accordingly. The moment he had taken a muscular flinch to flee Lady Shiva had turned into a flourish of movements. Her long oriental hair flowing behind her in straight black streaks, and her actions taken with bodily perfection: diving before Bruce, twirling behind him and backflip kicking Bruce in the back of the head. While she flew over him, his body fell to the ground and he collapsed unconscious, she landing easily on her feet in front of his laying form. She stared down at him and simply raised her hand to the floating bastard sword. The blade's flew to her, handle in hand, and she grabbed Bruce to toss over her shoulder.

Meeting Brian's eyes the woman looked up boldly.

"Our paths go down the same path for a moment - to the Batcave, and then they part. You are young and of the living - your soul's final judgment is still yours to make"

Brian remained silent for a moment longer, many questions on his mind, but nodded. She took it easily and began walking, lunging off the building and onto the fire escape below, lunging to the street under. Lady Shiva let the unholy blade drag across the abandoned tarmac - the rub of metal and black street making a long winded dragging noise that echoed through the empty neighborhoods.

Gotham was desolate - as was this man's soul. To return Bruce Wayne to himself was to also revive Gotham. And that, she would do.

**

Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Midnight - Around 2 AM (1 AM Gotham, New Jersey)

Bruce's eyes groggily opened. He was in a dark room, seated in front of a computer. It wasn't any dark room however, it was a cave...The Batcave in fact. Lex said that it was destroyed...

"Lex played with your soul, and that has consequences" Lady Shiva suddenly appeared next to Bruce, though in truth she had simply stood very still and quiet. She stared down at him as his senses came to him more and more. He looked up at her, not looking to be vexed by her words, but held enough of a gaze that showed that she had peaked his interest in the situation. "You have hours of reading before you, but you may ask me questions"

"Alright....If They aren't my brothers...Who are they?"

"Your adopted children, already dead once. You could not sense it, but their souls were wronged by being brought back. They are gone and need to stay that way." She told him earnestly in her cold way of speaking.

"What actually happened here, as Lex said that this was all the fault of.." He looked around, trying to find the man whom he was after.

"It wasn't." She cut his search off, "You are Bruce Wayne of another dimension, but died here. Who you were was a broken shell and you let it take you. Gotham broke into ruin because the Bruce Wayne of this dimension was taken and when you came your own self destruction made sure Gotham was lost. I can't say who took Bruce, I only saw so much before I came back"

Bruce took a moment to process this...This wasn't his dimension...What happened regarding the dimension in which he lived before he came here? Questions like this he would ask later. "If this wasn't his fault....Then who is he?" Bruce asked, Shiva seeming to have much more knowledge.

"A part of Bruce's past. Not yours." she said curtly to him. Bruce nodded.

"Then where does Lex fall into all of this?"

"When you died, he cloned you. Your soul was taken into this body, never given chance to meet final judgment. He was using you. And" She raised a thin black brow, "to answer the next question, I came back through the weak thread of Hell and Earth that existed as the demon Sabbac died. I will make you find the discipline you let slip away. You will be whole." Bruce nodded.

"Make peace with Dick and Jason and begin reading your files" She leaned over to the keyboard and hit a button to boot the screen. "You will see Lex had put in all the edits he wanted in the material you read before..."

As Bruce read through the files. He already knew that some of the files were different as even if Lex' version of them were detailed, they were slightly inconsistent. Bruce's eyes narrowed at this revelation and he leaned forward to further go through the information...

**

Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Midnight - Around 2 AM (1 AM Gotham, New Jersey)

Within the next thirty minutes, Bruce stood up. He looked over at Lady Shiva. "Do you know whether I went through the files on this computer or not before my apparent death?" He asked quickly. Lady Shiva had been pulled from her staring trance with a dark wall of the cave.

"You are done?" She asked mildly surprised but continued, "Specifically - no. It would be wise to assume he read them" She said however, grabbing the unholy bastard sword she kept close.

"Interesting..." He thought to himself for a moment. He started walking toward the Bat-Mobile. The Chinese woman came quickly to his side to follow him in with a flap of trench coat. He stopped and looked at her once.

"You stay here. If you come along it will only give me away." Sandra stared at him intently, calculating.

"You soul only has this one chance," She said lowering her sword even more till it touched the ground - as if she was subtly disappointed. "Do not blow it by being rash" She turned, a spray of jet black hair and leather, and walked off.

Bruce needed more information, and the only way to get it, would be from the brain himself. He had the mic system on his helmet or turned off until this point, this may still arouse suspicion should he come back, unless if he were to explain how he detained Shiva, which at this point wouldn't be very difficult as she did take him to the Batcave.

He pressed a button on his gauntlet to re-enable the communication system between himself and Lex. He got on the Batcycle, and roared out of the cave.

**

Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Midnight - Around 2 AM

Lex Luthor was calmly sitting next to Joseph as he watched the young man engage in some sort of 'shooter' video game. In his lap was a tablet with the disable radio communications between him and his more than likely dead Bat pawn. But there was the clear footage of Ms. Woosan bright from the dead, urging him down a path of clarity and mutilating herself. Certainly the Oriental martial expert did not bleed black in her prime Earth.

"What do you make of it?" Lex curiously questioned Joseph, "Ms. Woosan returning from death itself to help Bruce Wayne from my clutch. What are my statistical odds of overcoming that?"

"60/40. You landing in the 40s for the benefit of the doubt. I wouldn't trust Batman if he were to have survived, knowing this woman, she'd most likely have found a way to get to him. I'd tread waters carefully with those two about Lex." Joseph responded quickly, having time to dispatch two seemingly expert players from the screen. Lex quipped a small sound in thought.

"A 'no scope headshot', you just earned fifty points. Well done" Lex nodded, taking a moment to collect himself and his aching mind. "No, I already lost trust in Bruce the moment he laid eyes on her, much like yourself she tends to leave very few alive - as she so brazenly displayed by killing Jason and Dick within five seconds total. I'm sure you don't enjoy Dick's death as much as the first time"

Joseph sighed in the memory of Dick's first death. Great memories. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the second. "Perhaps not as much as the first...But this one was just as fulfilling." Joseph responded simply with a smile.

"How does it feel to know one of your greatest burdens was an underwhelming opponent in the greater spectrum of combatants? Ms. Woosan killed him in 3.28 seconds, how long did it take you?" Lex harshly teased Joseph. "I don't think you've killed him yet" A smile now came on Lex's face to meet Joseph's.

Joseph's smile went to a closed mouthed one instead, not letting Lex's words stop the glorious death of the long annoying Boy Wonder. "Alright, do not play along with me - always so happy it's disgusting sometimes" Lex lost his smile, giving Joseph one last friendly smirk till his tablet beeped on, Bruce had reconnected the communication systems between them.

"Oh here," Lex placed the tablet on Joseph's lap and pressed speaker for both of them to hear. He faked concern, "Bruce, are you alright? What happened friend?" He gave Joseph a childish expression.

"I've managed to detain Shiva." Bruce spoke out simply. Joseph almost scoffed at the thought, after she took the bat-brats out within seconds. Lex blinked to process, that was the best Bruce could come up with?

"...Are you safe...? Your brothers' life signs went out quite some time ago...you must be...upset..." Lex said with a feigned softer tone down to the tablet, he also pointed at a player trying to jump Joseph from the left of the large ultra definition projection screen on the wall in front of the medical bed. Joseph didn't need to look up from the tablet to fire shots in that direction in the game.

Bruce's voice can be heard as somewhat of a growl. Joseph could barely keep himself from laughing when he heard it.

"I'm fine now. However, in the time-" Lex pinched his nose bridge with a sigh.

"-Excuse my curt behavior but cut the shit Bruce. It's two in the morning, I'm sick and I'm tired. You did not manage to detain the risen Lady Shiva. That was a terrible lie to open with. I nearly laughed." Joseph burst out laughing when Lex said it. He was just imagining the face that Bruce was making right now that said 'Damnit!'.

"A long shot indeed. Though not impossible." Bruce responded simply over the comms.

"Ah come on Bats! Even you couldn't figure out how to beat her and even with time, it'd still be a long shot for you." Joseph laughed.

"I concur" Lex backed Joseph.

"But if that were any case Lex, Why am I not dead myself?"

"Because lately magic and the universe like to fuck with me. That is why." Lex pinched his nose bridge once again. "You read my file, I watched your access through the Bat-computer. You should be well aware that my modus operandi following this is to trigger my contingency plans. You were better off ignorantly blissful in your fake siblinghood."

"Noted. I hope that you're having a good time. Because now the games begin..." Bruce's voice said coldly, the communication system being completely removed from Lex' systems. Lex sighed for a third time and grabbed the tablet.

"Always so emotional - it is tiresome." Lex noted with some strain to Joseph. "It is sad that I will have to dump Alfred's corpse on the porch of Bruce's home now. Should I put the photo of kidnapped and pregnant Ms. Kyles nailed on Mr. Pennyworth's face for Bruce to see the moment he lays eyes on the tossed aside corpse? Or, maybe hide it in a pocket so he must rummage through his old friend's body to learn his wife and unborn child are certainly in the scope of violence?"

"Probably should give him the subtle scare instead. Batman always likes to discover things.." Lex began to dial a number using the tablet.

"Then we will gift Mr. Wayne an easter egg hunt for him to play..."


	38. March 29th, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Morning - Around 8 AM (7 AM Smallville, Kansas)**

Miguel faded into existence in front of Kent house. So this was where the super people liked to hang around...? Cool. His left arm was bandaged up after the fight with Black Adam. Even though he kinda wasn't all that happy after Connor came and brought Black Adam and that other girl to the Tower in the first place, Miguel still somehow managed to keep a smile on his face. He walked up and knocked on the front door. Jonathan opened the door and saw a battle beaten young man of color on his doorstep. He smiled slightly, though his eyes showed his concern.

"Are you here to help my son with his changes? We don't know what to say to him" The elderly but strong backed old man asked.

"Yes, Yes I am Mr. Kent." Miguel reached a hand out to shake Mr. Kent's hand. Jonathan sighed in relief and shook the hand, a few cows mooed in the distance of the farmland property.

  
"Come inside please" he welcome him in the TV loudly showing news with Martha knitting quietly to herself, casually watching. As he stepped inside Jonathan pointed up the stairs. "Go up the stairs, down the hall, second door to your left" Miguel nodded.

"Thank you sir." He responded simply, following the directions. Once arriving at the directed door, Miguel knocked on it.

"Yeah?" Connor called from inside.

"Heya Connor. It's Miguel."

"Miguel..? What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to come here to talk to you...You know, about being gay now and all." Miguel said simply. Miguel heard a soft mumbling voice on the other side of the door, along with Connor's own. Within a few moments, the door opened and Connor stood there.

"Hey...Miguel.....Are you alright?" Connor asked, looking at where Miguel's arm was supposed to be or something like that.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. In the background he saw the pink haired...'girl?' from the other day, on his bed looking tired. Well...Kara did ask for him to come to talk to Connor about being gay so...That must have been a guy? He wasn't sure, and didn't really know whether it'd be alright to ask.

"Dude are you sure you're alright?" Connor asked suddenly, leaning into the view between him and Alva.

"Connor..." Alva called out from the background. Connor turned his head. "May I have a glass of water...?" He asked, shifting in the bed.

"Yeah. No problem." Connor responded, giving Alva a smile. He walked out of the room and Miguel followed.

"So...That's the guy then huh?" Miguel asked Connor.

"Yeah....That's Alva....." He responded simply with a hand on the back of his neck.

"Ah okay..." Miguel nodded as Connor took a glass from the cupboard. Connor began to fill the glass with water and Miguel scratched his head a bit.

"So..You told your grandparents yesterday.....They seemed to be kinda confused yeah?"

"Yeah...Honestly I was a little confused myself....."

"It's all good, that's gonna happen anyway..." Miguel said with a smile. Connor on the other hand wouldn't look at him, kind of weirded out.

"Uh...You don't have to....talk, to me about this....." Connor said awkwardly, walking passed him with the glass of water.

"Well...I mean, it's just that, you've been kinda out of it lately man....Like for the past few months you've been all over the place." Miguel stated.

"Look...Everything's fine now......I won't be doing anything crazy anymore..." Connor responded, walking back up the stairs. Miguel continued following until he walked back to his room. Connor reached to hand the glass to Alva. Alva had taken it to sip, rubbing on his stomach. But his eyes looked over to Miguel with a vulnerable expression, to turn to Connor and frown before looking away entirely to drink. Why did the Dominus allow a stranger into their intimate space?

Miguel waved toward Alva once before looking back at Connor.

"I really want to believe you Connor, but the way you acted yesterday after you spoke to Kara doesn't really say that you-"

"-So Kara put you up to this...? Of course....." Connor responded sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well.....Yeah, she did. But I mean..things like this still have to be addressed Connor. Your family cares about you and what you've been doing is shaking them up." Miguel pointed out.

Connor sighed. "I know...."

"You don't have to talk to me...But you do need to find some kinda balance because what's happening now, isn't it....I know you've been having some trouble ever since Cass passed. But you can't be doing this." Alva slowly slipped down the glass of water and he pulled himself to a sitting position. Without having to see Connor's face he could tell he was in pain, perhaps it was the drop in his shoulders, but Alva scooted over in the bed to lay against Connor's back and lightly rub it with his fingers. Connor took a deep breath, both out of the relaxation of Alva's fingers, and in response to Miguel's mentioning.....her.

Miguel noticed it and cringed.

"Sorry. I don't mean to uh....-"

"-Yes you do." Alva said with his genteel voice, slowly pushing himself over Connor's head by using his dominus' shoulders to look at the human. "You wish to use that pain to make him see things as you want to. Guilt and loss are some of the most well used tools of control" Alva said narrowing his tired teal eyes.

Miguel looked at Alva and raised his hand. "I'm not trying to control anyone..." He responded calmly. "I'm just trying to explain to him how everyone is feeling and maybe how we'd all be able to just get along..." Miguel added. Alva held his suspicions and squeezed Connor's shoulders - it was Connor's responsibility to command a social scenario - not be commanded.

Connor looked back up at Miguel. "I get that I screwed up. I'm not perfect. I'm trying to keep everything together. What happened yesterday happened. I won't be doing anything else to scare anyone so if you'd please just...." Connor trailed. Miguel looked at Connor with a mildly confused and wide-eyed expression for a moment before a single nod.

"Okay.....I'll uh....See you later Connor." Miguel said simply, walking out of the room and down the stairs. Alva sighed and lowered down behind Connor. He groaned quietly against Connor's muscular back. Connor rolled his shoulders once and turned his head over one of them to look at Alva.

"Will you be alright...?" Alva had to ask, kissing Connor's back. Connor shrugged, turning a bit so that now his feet were toward the head of his bed.

"Yeah....I'll be fine I guess..." Alva stared at Connor with concern. He slid over to sit on Connor's lap with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"It...must be draining to have to adhere to the rules of a group" Alva said with a look down to his hands while he played with them nervously. Connor wrapped an arm around Alva's shoulders and held him close.

"It is..but it has to happen sometimes...I'll live." He responded simply. Alva put his docile hands on Connor's chest and looked at him with his blushing feminine features.

"If you say so..." He whispered and kissed Connor on the lips with a gentle shutting of his eyes...

******

**Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Morning - Around 11 AM (10 AM Smallville, Kansas)**

Outside of a small family clothing store stood two men. Well, one a boy, though from his look who could tell. The younger man was garbed in a black hoodie and somewhat simplistic jeans, whereas the elder in a somewhat slim fitting black suit with a red tie. The younger was looking into his phone. The man that stood a little bit away from him was reading a newspaper.

The young man's eyes moved upward as a girl, whom he was pretty sure walked passed him about two times already, walked past him again. That same closed mouth smile was there each time she noticed he looked up. He chuckled. The lad only looked away, leaving the smile however.

The man with the newspaper had noticed this, watching the girl walk passed them again. He looked at the boy. "Say something..." The man said with a look of confusion.

"It has nothing to do with the mission.." The boy responded sheepishly.

"But it is fun. I get the feeling that you've forgotten that what happens during the in between times like this are the most amusing." The red-headed man said with a chuckle.

The lad thought about it for a moment and tilted his head to the side...Maybe so. It'd been a little while since he had did something just for the fun of it...He put his phone in his pants pocket. Rounding the corner in his peripherals, he saw that same silhouette again. However, just as he turned his head, the doors to the clothing shop opened.

Out of it walked Connor and Alva, Connor holding a bag or two in one hand and Alva's in the other. As they did though, they stopped, Alva looking rather nervous. Connor looked around and saw Brian, to which he pointed out. Brian saw this and walked over, Jason following.

"Buy anything worth while?" Brian asked the two of them. The girl from earlier walked by and bumped into his shoulder. It seemed like an accident but Brian was pretty sure it was on purpose. She mumbled an apology and Brian only nodded. Alva pursed his lips and studied Brian. Seeing him reminded him of what his original mission had been before he met Connor. One event and all of that seemed to change, his former fiancee a farce and everything breaking down into a halt since.

He sighed, his joints felt achy and moving a lot was not too terribly comfortable. The aura of demonic energy had him on edge however - that would not randomly appear here in this small Surface place. He had to guess it was coming from the tall older Human. Alva wasn't sure and looked away, sliding closer to Connor for protection.

"Clothes...I have never had any I needed to keep before..."

"Understandable.." Brian replied. Jason on the other hand seemed to recognize Alva and stepped a bit closer.

"Daughter of  _He_....? Could it be..? The princess?" Jason asked. Alva stepped back and looked away.

" _Stay...away..._ " Alva whispered very uncomfortable. Connor kept Alva close and looked at Brian questioningly. Brian shook his head.

"Not here. Keep moving." Brian told them, walking past, though Etrigan keeping the distance as the princess had asked. He had some measure of respect for the Latimo house child. Alva inhaled and rolled his shoulder, another ache coming and going.

"You appear healthy and well..." Alva said up to Brian with a slight smile to him. Brian shrugged.

"I guess..." Brian responded, looking toward the ground. He placed his hands into his pockets out of habit. Toward the left side of the small township led to a light woodland area that had been known to be a local park in the area. Connor had been there for some time before with Krypto.

"Connor _...I am sorry..._ can we sit soon?" Alva asked with a little groan just as they had managed to enter the nature area. Connor looked at Alva a bit concerned but smiled softly.

"Of course..." Connor responded to him, looking around and seeing a bench a little ways off. He lifted Alva and carried him the rest of the way to it, seating him there while sitting next him. Alva sighed and slouched forward some.

 _"Everything aches..."_  He whispered to Connor, but looked up to the other two that were walking over to the bench slower. "We have to stop Lex Luthor..." Alva urged Brian. Connor patted Alva's thigh lightly as they sat.

Brian on the other hand looked over his shoulder toward Jason who now was closer to the trio. Brian turned to Alva.

"It's a work in progress.." He responded. Alva did not seem pleased by that answer, his small mouth turning to a frown.

"What has you here...then? We...cannot leave here, this place called Kansas"

"I'm here to discuss plans with you as we all have the same goal....Alva, do you know of any demons that go by the name of  _Etrigan_." Connor looked up at Brian confused for a moment.

Alva slowly pushed some of the pink hairs that rested on his soft nose.

"He is a powerful son of another Demon Lord that is in political allyship with my greatest Grandfather. My father had said he would have been a proper substitute if  _Lord Wing_  had failed on keeping notoriety before our marriage but I never spoke with him. He was always within the Inner Realms" Alva shrugged a little and swept his hair again. "Why do you ask?"

Brian cleared his throat and Jason approached. "Greetings Princess Alva..." He said simply in response, the man's eyes having flashed red once. All of this talk of demons was going a bit over Connor's head. However, the phrase of Etrigan being a substitute and his presence being hinted at made him grab Alva's hand.

Alva bit his lower lip and avoided Etrigan's eyes.

"Hello Lord..." He said out of his formal training of his courtly past, but he was truly not pleased to accept being addressed that way. "What is it that you want to say?" Alva asked Etrigan.

"I have been requested by the son of Wayne to aid you on your journey." Jason responded. Connor still held tightly to Alva's hand, very unsure of this. Alva narrowed his eyes on the powerful Demon-Knight.

"What is it that you can do  _for me_  that I cannot do for myself or my dominus can do for me? I do not want to have to deal with my kind more than I have to, that includes you Lord Etrigan"

Jason raised a brow at Alva's hostility. Did she not see her position? Or was the living around surface humans clouding her vision? He looked toward Brian, who nodded his head once. Etrigan reached into his jacket and pulled out a very darkly colored cylinder like object. It was as long as a ruler, but the darkness of it seemed to hint at it's being thick.

Jason reached it out toward Alva's human who took it cautiously.

"Your dominus has no access to the inner, nor outer realms. By extension, no access to this." Etrigan responded simply. Alva gasped, fingers brushed across his lower lips. There was a need in his inhumanly teal eyes. He could have his craft back, he had been stripped of his conduits when he was left here.

Alva hesitated once: his hand reaching from his lips out but returning to his mouth. A moment later he grabbed it.

"Connor, let me have it" Alva requested, to which it was immediately handed to him.

"Use it wisely. Etrigan can't just pump this shit out Alva." Brian stated simply. Alva smiled at the obsidian, there was so much magic he could cast with this. He blushed, not realizing how open he had been about his magical expression - he had been so excited to be reunited.

" _Than...k you..._ " He mumbled to the Lord's feet and looked away.

"You are most welcome child." Mr. Blood responded. Connor still in the middle of this looking somewhat confused, smiled at Alva's excitement. Alva had closed his eyes, the first thing he was going to do was figure out what was wrong with him. A flick of his focus and he cast a spell upon himself.

He almost dropped the rod when he got the answer magic bestowed him with. Alva's face paled and he looked shocked.

"Well...it is good I have this to use..." Alva said quietly. Connor's confusion returned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It does not matter, I will have fixed it by tonight" Alva said, dodging the question and Connor's eyes. He stared at the Surface human who held Etrigan. "If you were to join me, you would be here with us in Kansas" Alva told him. "The Justice League will not allow us to go anywhere else" Brian had given him a questioning expression and Alva turned his eyes onto Connor both as the answer and the person who should explain further.

"I am being kept here on house arrest by the league do to my past actions..." He responded, not really wanting to think about it. Brian appeared to be in thought for a moment.

"That won't be possible for me. This place, being the home of Connor as well as the other supers. Because of this, this place is highly recognizable and dangerous regarding the Justice League territories. The league, which I can already tell you, is within Lex' control." Brian explained his thoughts.

"I need to keep low profile for now..." He added. Alva pursed his lips and held tighter to Connor's hand that was holding him - feeling and enjoying that sense of shelter despite all other things. He had ambitions, he wanted to help Brian...but Connor promised he'd help him achieve all of them later...later when this 'House Arrest' judgment had come to pass.

"I think my dominus is saying we will be able to help you when it is lifted..." Alva drew closer to Connor and looked at his face, trying to pull Connor out of his lower mood. "Right...?" Alva asked sweeter with a small closed lip smile. Connor looked up and nodded silently.

"Then when do you predict that this would end Connor?" Brian's arms crossed.

"Well...I wasn't given any specific time..." Connor added, Alva leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes with another muffled groan. Brian's breath blew through his nose sharply.

"You better hope it is not very long, because time is what we have the least of.." Brian replied quickly. Alva gave Brian a bemused expression but shrugged - there was nothing to be done right now...

Brian rolled his shoulders and turned to start walking back out of the park.

"You guys are to contact me when Connor's time out ends." Brian finished as he walked off. Etrigan watched Brian as he did, having listened silently this entire time. Jason's eyes turned back to Alva and Connor. He nodded his head.

"Princess. Human Dominus Connor." He said simply as he walked off after Brian.

******

**Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Morning - Around 11 AM (Watchtower)**

"That's just a stupid idea" Rose said pointedly to the live feed of JL protesters that have gathered in France. Seeing the swarm of angry faces and raised signs called for their immediate disbanding. Did they even have a glimpse of what the world would be without the JL? Mass graves would be loading by the the minute. Barry wasn't helping the protesters calm down. She had given Barry a series of one eyed glares since they've been working together - for a grown ass man with a rapid mind he was stupid as shit - she had been calling out his calls for much of the day. His choices were too simple to the point they were ineffective: for example this. Sending Olliver to make a bunch of anti-JL people less so was just asking for Oliver to be torn to shreds come the moment the crowd open their protesting lips. They already had enough trouble with keeping their own government going - all their representatives were being murdered by grass and hydrangeas.

"Let the police handle it" Rose said to Barry and Oliver, standing and chancing her posture to hold her back straight and take command over the two men. Victor was watching the screens as well. The crowd was outraged. He cringed.

"Gonna have to go with Rose on this one, chief..." He said simply. Ollie played with his mustache. 

"I honestly have no idea what'd I'd say, but I always have a charming smile to flash..." He mumbled and cleared his throat. Barbara ignored the whole debacle by resuming her duties at her screen. Barry's eyes didn't move from the screens for a moment. Watching the mob, he nodded his head.

"Perhaps not the best idea...." He responded.Rose looked back at the screen herself.

"You have a head full of them, better off making sure you keep your speedster legs toned up. Might be easier" She said, jotting something down on a data tablet she had in her hands. It was openly a tally of poor choices Barry had been making and quick note summations of the errors of his choices. She was looking to make JL better than the dying beast it was, and this beast was hefty with fat - right around the brain.

" _Damn!_  Also, while you're typing can you tally up any more bad puns from Ollie? I'd appreciate that." Vic said, knowing what was on her tablet as he had pretty much all access to tech on the watchtower.

"The disrespect isn't needed Wilson." Barry said tiredly.

"And you might not be either" Rose said without any pause, giving Barry a quick critical look and back to the larger monitors. Ollie grit his teeth at the tension in the air and quietly hissed under his breath.

"That feeling when you're undermined by a minor...at least she's not thirteen..." Ollie said with a clearing of his throat.

" _Damn!!"_ Vic placed the side of his metallic fist toward his mouth. "We're all supposed to be apart of the same team. Y'all better chill out." Vic attempted to keep some kind of peace.

"I haven't forgotten, not once" Rose walked forward, closer to the two techies working the keyboards. "But teams have positions, and they need to be  _properly_ filled for the team to do its job." She leaned over Vic's shoulder to look at his work area, her spindles of white hair nearly brushing against the man - her already scarred but young features honed in. "Pull up the screen for a geo-thermal mapping of Ivy's location. I want that issue taken care of - now."

Vic looked up to her raising the only brow he had for a minute before starting on it. "Okay then Lil mama, I see you..." He mumbled as the location screen came up. Over Ivy's proclaimed Sanctuary, the screen was littered with the tops of trees not native to the area - their lives a layer of prickly, wide fanning leaves and branches. A scanning blue line slowly went down the digital screen, all the details of nature turning into shades of red and green for heat.

Rose hissed however when she saw the whole thing turn into a giant three mile by one and a half mile of red - the entire inside of the rainforest was hot and blocking out any details just as the treetops were.

"Goddamn it" Rose said with a slight tone of frustration under her breath. Ollie looked at Barry and slowly patted Barry on the back to give him some reassurance of his efforts.

Barbara wheeled a little over to look at their co-leader Rose and she adjusted her glasses.

"You know your brother has..."

"Raped and harbored a fugitive? I'm aware" Rose said giving the woman a cold staredown. She didn't need reminded of what her brother had done or gotten himself into. In confidence, Lex Luthor told her exactly how he had hired her brother and father to do this eugenic shit. It had been gnawing at her since - she wasn't sure if she was more disgusted for her older brother for doing what he did knowing full well he had a sister and once a mother or her father for being a lowly sellout to a freakish plan. It was hard to avoid your idols when he was your father. Rose's hand subconsciously rimmed the handle of her thigh-strapped pistol. "Vic, beam me down. I will handle it personally" She growled, turning like a violent white wolf manifesting in an exotic and brutal white haired young woman.

Vic looked confused.

"Do you  _really_  want to do that? Once you're in, we can't really do shit...." Vic asked simply.

" _Not inside the deathtrap_ " She rolled her eye, "Beside it"

"That's what I was going to do anyway...I'm just saying...Go head over to the teleporter Ms. Independent. You got it." Vic spoke with a gesture over there with his head.

"If I do not check in within ten minutes I want Garfield to track my scent with Bart as backup. They are to only learn my condition, not risk it" She looked straight at Barry as she spoke, standing and waiting to be teleported. "Don't send anyone inside Sanctuary - it's a dumb idea." She explained to him.

"I know that much! I'm not stupid Rose." Vic rolled his own eyes and pressed a few buttons. Rose within seconds vanished from view.

"When she's in a room she really grips it by the balls...doesn't she?" Ollie asked everyone. Barry just shook his head.

"It is to be expected of her.." Barry spoke. A whirling zip stopped right next to him.

" _Hey great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-something-or-other grandpa._ " Bart's lips and tongue moved so rapidly only Barry's ears could manage to understand what was said - maybe Vic if he rewound the audio and played it six times slower, "You haven't taken a work shift nap in...8 hours, oh wow you could actually go to bed now! You've earned enough awake hours to turn them in. I have this book I've been reading to Billy - could put you straight to sleep - family book time? How's that sound?" Bart twirled once and stopped right in front of Barry with a snicker and smiled, a hopeful twinkle in his eye.

Barry sighed. He really didn't want to sleep but he knew that he needed all energy he could if something should happen. Besides, the hope filled twinkle in Bart's eye made it hard to say no to.

"Alright...Family Book time it is..." Bart fist pumped and flipped his wave of brown hair from one side to the other as he grabbed his great-to-the-infinity grandpa's hand to start running down the halls with him.

"Since Billy's school is semi-closed indefinitely, we were reading a biology book. And then that led to him talking about hairs and I told him the low down on how all that stuff works, and it was in the textbook - handy. So now you don't have to have the  _talk_  with him. I did it! He was confused,....I think - aww he'll get it eventually!"

Barry face-palmed as he was pretty much dragged down the hall. "Oh boy.....Thank you Bart...." Barry responded tiredly. Of course it'd be Bart who had to run through it with Billy. He knew that he still probably had to talk to his son further to be sure that he understood. But that would have to be later.

Through the elevators and up to the top level, Bart managed to pull Barry into his room where Billy was already in his pajamas, or rather, still in his pajamas at 11 in the morning. Bart blurred and he reappeared in a set of striped boxers and a white T - his costume flopping on the floor slower than he had changed his clothes.

"Dad I think amphibians are a lot better than reptiles." Billy said, looking over his shoulder to see them and flipping another page in the large biology book. Barry could tell in his son's voice there was a tinge of sadness locked in his youthful fascination.

"Yeah? Why amphibians?" Barry asked with smile as he sat next to Billy. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Because the frog can leap away when a snake tries to lunge at it!" Bully answered, turning a bit to look at his adoptive dad. Having his father this close, he frowned, "I think my dad was a bad person..." Billy finally opened to what was bothering him. Bart jumped on the bed next to them, making everyone bounce with the sudden load of his thin teenage frame speedily coming down on the mattress.

"A bad person? What makes you say that?" Barry asked, looking a little concerned at Billy's frown.

"To make me...he had to hurt mom from the inside..." Billy whispered and looked away back to the book. Barry stopped for a moment and turned his head to Bart. He blinked. Bart blinked back and shrugged.

"Hurt how Billy?" Barry asked, keeping his eyes on Bart. Billy sighed and trailed a finger around a frog in the textbook.

"When...he had to attack her on the inside stuff to help give birth to me..." Billy whispered, upset.

"Oh, you mean the thrusting!" Bart said his mind finally clicking on what Billy's vibe was. Barry's eyes widened. What did Bart say to Billy? He looked back on his son.

"No, no....I'm pretty sure he wasn't attacking her Billy..." Barry replied, patting his shoulder.

"But when she had to give birth to me it might have tore her open..." He looked at Bart " _wide open_..." He repeated, his lower lip quivering - his voice starting to shake into crying.

"Maybe you were a big baby, who knows?" Bart asked, shrugging again. Barry was quick to hold Billy closer. He turned his head and glared at Bart.

" _Dad and me hurt mommy and then they died!_ " Billy wailed, feeling a trigger click deep inside of him as his childhood image of his mother was twisted with the idea he caused her more misery in her shortened life. The new teenager began crying loudly. " _I didn't want to hurt her!_ " He wept into his dad. Bart scratched the back of his head, when did he say any of that? He was trying to remember - nope, he said nothing like that...

Barry was inches from punching Bart square in his face. But, he only took a deep breath. He was getting too old for this. He lightly shook Billy.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It isn't your fault.." Barry said softly to him. "When you were born, I'm sure that you didn't tear her..." He turned to Bart. " _wide open..._ " Bart popped his lips together in protest.

"I didn't say he did. I said he  _could have_. Difference" Bart blinked a few more times, his expression showing lack of depths to his thoughts. Billy clung to his dad more.

"You don't think my baby head was too big?" Billy asked up to Barry with tears down his eyes and his lips quivering in a blubbery mess of crying.

"No. Not at all. If anything, I'm pretty sure that it was one of the best days in your parents' lives." Barry responded. Billy nodded.

"They were some parts of my best days...like you too" Billy said with a snot bubble popping from his right nostril. Barry pointed to where he knew the bathroom to be, signalling for Bart to go get him some tissue. He opened his hand and there was the roll of toilet paper. He held it down where Billy could reach it.

"Here, wipe your face." Barry told him. Billy fumbled himself around on the bed to grab it and began to do as asked. He blew hard and loud. He sighed and looked down at his lap.

"I don't want to hurt anyone with my pee pee..." Billy confieded. "I'm going to keep it to myself and never thrust inside  _anyone_ " He said very seriously. Barry thought about it. He'd probably need to explain this a bit better later on but the pounding headache he was receiving limited his thinking. He rubbed Billy's shoulder.

"That may be best for now." He said simply. Bart came over and rubbed Billy's book.

"I think dad needs book and bed time..." He said with a smile to his adopted great-to-the-infinity younger brother..or would that be older?

"Okay..."Billy said with a nod, tugging on Barry's wrist to get more on the bed and Bart crawled back on. Speedster sleeping action! Bart fist pumped on the inside. Even if it was 11 in the morning in Metropolis where the JL clocks were set to, it was also 9 or 10 pm somewhere else!

Barry sat up toward the top of the bed and pulled his mask off, placing it to the side. He looked at Bart once at first with a tired glare, but a wry smile couldn't be held back. 


	39. March 29th, 2015 - Part 3

**Day 102 - March 29th, 2015 : Morning - Around 11 AM (Gotham, New Jersey)**

Grant sat in the back of the van, it's doors opened and facing the sanctuary. He had been here for some time, having gotten a bit of sleep. He had investigated the ghost town some had remembered to be "Gotham City". There was much less people on the streets than last time he was here, which wasn't too surprising, but what was surprising was the lack of police officers or anything like that. It was interesting. People seemed even more scared to be seen walking around here. He knew that Black Mask couldn't scare people this much. It was almost like...The trees were parting. Grant looked up and saw Ivy there. He sat up and watched her for a moment. Ivy's collar was showing sign of weakness: the electronic, blue, circular meter had now turned teal, and soon it would be green if the heat subsiding chemicals circulating through were going to break down. It was going to be refilled.

Ivy herself tugged on the collar as she could already feel it was warmer than before. She stared at Grant inside the van, feeling everything and yet numb to him all at once. It held in her face: still, yet eyes swirling with emotion.

"Give me all the cartridges left. I'm leaving" Ivy said finally cutting the silence between them.

"Where?" Grant asked, pointing to the small crate that was across from him in the van. Pamela gradually stepped out of Sanctuary, her bare feet feeling dead Gotham under the flesh, and hopped in the van. Her flower scents filled it instantly and she maneuvered around Grant to go straight for the box, pushing the code she had seen Grant do on the keypad many times openly to grab the first frozen metal cylinder she could.

"Freedom: out of Lex's control and the thumb of the Justice League. Damn the consequences" She had started calmly, ending her words with an angry hiss.

"Okay. Then what?" Grant asked.

"I continue doing everything I have to to ensure Earth is renewed. My own obstacles do not matter - it will be done"

"Weren't you really just doing this anyway? I mean, you've been accomplishing what you set out to do-"

"-NO!" Ivy protested in a bolt of anger, grabbing at Grant's exposed neck in anger. "Because everything done was put back together - as if none of it mattered! The White House stands, again. London stands, again. Everything must be wiped away! I will not continue allowing the cycle to repeat time and time again!" She huffed, long bands of red hair dancing with her breathing.

"Ms. Isely, unless you have the means to wipe out every person on this planet, they are going to find a way to rebuild it again. Then, if you destroy it again, then they are going to rebuild again, creating a new cycle." Grant said simply, her hands around his neck still not making him flinch. Pamela's green hooded, emerald eyes narrowed on Grant.

"..I know this." She whispered, pulling away her hands and using the ice cold cylinder to stab into the blue circle of her collar. With a puff of air the contents flow inside and she felt relief in the form of a metal chill holding at her neck. She dropped the empty metal tube on the van's floor. "I cannot do it alone, so I am not going to" She said simply, looking back at the box and pursing her lips before vines from her hair emerged to wrap around the box.

"So who do you have to help you then?" The vines lifted the box and she stared at him past all her hair, the tail end of it laying on the floor of the van.

"It doesn't apply to you anymore. This is goodbye, as good as it can be..." She said with a trailing voice, looking back to Sanctuary. Grant shook his head.

"'Fraid not. You can't in accordance with your agreement. You are upset when people don't keep theirs. Yet, from what I've seen so far, don't care whether you keep your own. That is pathetic." Grant spoke truthfully.

"And you think I need to live or die by your opinions of me? There is only one thing that matters, and that will be keeping this Earth harmonious" She glared at Grant. "Lex Luthor deserves nothing." She said fiercely. Grant remained unfazed. He only pointed at her stomach.

"And, does it have to live or die by the decisions you make?" Grant fired back calmly. The vines holding the box seized, making the contents inside rattle. Her eyes flickered from narrow to wide and back again.

"I..." she hesitated, "No it won't. It will not be harmed" She said in promise to herself, turning to leave the van.

"Oh really? How can you be so sure? Justice League is still going to be after you. It's only a matter of time before they find a way to weaken you if you strike out on your own. Then, after that, that child's life is in their hands. Like it or not, Lex's been keeping you out of the line of fire as well as keeping you level headed." Grant said simply. She growled and throw the metal box to the ground, it bouncing and tumbling several turns down the tarmac.

"That man has done nothing but repress me!" She snipped back. "He's vile! The worst of mankind's greed made into one dying man!"

"Even so.." He stopped, hearing footsteps as the box crashed onto the ground. Grant held a hand out toward Ivy to be silent for a moment as he reached for one of his firearms. Then, he whipped around the corner of where the door opened, then gun raised.

"Rose?" He said, looking upon his younger sister. He kept his weapon up, a assault rifle toward her. "What are you doing here?" Rose held a pistol in one hand, the other a smoke grenade. Her eyes narrowed.

"What you've done disgusts me" She growled, a mature voice from a young voice. "Put the gun down, do something right this time." Grant scoffed.

"Join the club. You're outmatched. You put the gun down." He said, returning with a glare. Rose snickered.

"The Watchtower is watching and hearing my every move, fire a bullet and you'll be swarmed." She studied him longer, "How do you live with it?" She challenged. "Being a rapist and a sellout"

"The same way you live as a Justice League sock puppet who looks like should be in a retirement home." Grant snarled. "Could never take me on your own...Always needing back up. He trained you better than that." Grant remarked.

"I guess that's a consequence of keeping a lick of a moral compass" Rose bit back, her pistol still held firmly and her thumb already looped through the ring of the grenade to pull. Ivy was heard grunting and rather than from her directly, under Rose herself vines shot out straight from the tarmac. Rose dropped the smoke grenade, coughing white clouds to hide her and flipping away from the tendrils that tried to hold her. "BEAST BOY - NOW!" She commanded through her Com.

Ivy hissed at herself and grabbed Grant's wrist against all her natural judgments - instinct leading her to do it rather. Without a word she tugged on him to lead him straight into Sanctuary. Grant followed, the sound of a shot having met his ears. He positioned himself behind Ivy and the bullet deflected off of him. He fired a few shots, having set the assault rifle to burst mode, back at Rose. Rose side steped, keeping in the hazey smoke to doge the bullets. She saw Garfield moving to strike, but it had already been too late as now the two targets were too near Sanctuary's border.

"Back off!" Rose yelled her command, charging straight to the van instead. The red tiger had instead shifted into a cardinal, flying off, only to be shot out of the sky. It shifted back to Garfield who held his side with a grunt, jumping to Rose.

Ivy thudded against a tree and stopped. Her hand went to her collar and she stared at Grant.

"The cartridges" she said hesitantly as they had been left on the ground just outside of Sanctuary where the League was. Grant looked back outside with a growl. Beast Boy's body shifted into a rather large gorilla, his hand leaving from his side.

"I will give you one chance for truce!" Rose started yelling into the jungle. "Stop the killings and I don't lock you in a permanent prison cell. You'll stay in your little nature home and be good and the JL will keep its distance" She let a pause chance. "Your ONE chance Ivy!" Rose yelled louder.

Ivy heard the words through her own ears and that of the trees and rubbed her hands through her hair. Garfield meanwhile saw and grabbed the little box, holding it high over his head, gorilla grunts and chatters coming from him. Rose nodded,

"Bring it closer" She told Garfield, studying the bullet wound in the red animal's side. She kept her gun ready just in case her brother tried to lunge and finish of Garfield. Instead Ivy's face came onto the surface of a tree and she stared at them.

"How can I trust you?" Ivy asked Rose. Rose rolled her shoulder.

"A woman's bond we'll say."

Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"You behave, and I'll have no problem with you. I am here for Ravager. Despite the shit you've put the world through I get your M.O and I'd blow a few heads off myself if that happened to me. You are better off keeping low and out of my radar." She warned Ivy.

Poison Ivy pulled away from the tree she had used to commune and looked over at Grant again. She looked around at her home in deep thought.

"She offered me amnesty if I stay..." She told him, pressing her red lips together and holding tight to a tree, a hand to her stomach. But that would have to be the choice...one she hadn't thought of till now: Her baby or Earth?

Grant's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust his sister, not even a little. Yet, it was rare that Rose made deals like this. "What are you going to do?" He asked. Ivy looked away as if hearing something else. She sighed and rolled her eyes, having to play messenger.

"She wants to fight you hand to hand..." Ivy scoffed "Trial by combat..." Grant growled again, knowing that should she try some trick, and it worked, he'd be put down. However, he rolled his shoulders.

"Let me out...It seems that we needed some sort of family reunion anyway...." Grant said coldly. Ivy nodded and looked away.

When he had walked out, Beast Boy was gone, the box back in the van and Rose had dropped her knives to the ground but her pistol in her hand still. Her long white hair had been pulled up to a bun, a grim and serious expression on her face.

"Drop your guns and I drop mine - then we handle this our way"

Weapons dropped to the ground, clicks and clangs filling the air for a moment. Grant stood before her, even taking off his helmet to level the playing field further. His fists balled and the bones in his back cracked as he rolled his shoulders. She clicked her pistol to safety and dropped it - pointing to a fair distance away from the van to the center of the tarmac to avoid any impromptu props during combat.

"So did you want to be a shitty young father or was the money just too good to ignore?" Rose asked, already having disabled her com unit from the Justice League and getting to position in their makeshift arena. Grant however remained quiet. He was done talking to her a long time ago...

Rose had simply raised her fists, body shifted to have her right shoulder leading, legs wide and slightly crouched. She wanted to beat in him some much needed life lessons. And she wasn't much of a feminist, or for any female agenda, but she was sure as shit pissed off that he'd do that to any woman. Killing was a different story, that, that wasn't acceptable. Rose stood and awaited his first strike.

Grant stepped forward. With a second step, he spun into a back kick toward her head. But that was predictable to Rose who had already slid into stepping back as he move forward to attack. While he was in mid air Rose went to leap into a spin kick to land in his left side. Grant never stopped spinning so while her kick made contact, he only spun faster and used his left leg for a 540 kick to land to her back. Rose's body jerked forward, much of the blow had been absorbed by her armor - and while having no choice but to close in her proximity with Grant, jumped into a headbutt to hit him in the nose. His eyes closed as the impact was made, his head went back a bit. Yet, in the same motion, he headbutted her back downward to her forehead.

The mutual hit blinded Rose's signed eye vision as her cerebral space shook violently and her skull thumped heavily. Cursing under her breath she jumped back. She had to take a moment to recover as the white slowly faded away. Grant grunted for only a moment, his eyes shutting for half a second to endure the pain before they opened again. He ran forward and jumped into a punch intended for the chest. Rose feigned her pain a half second longer to make her brother take a false advantage. Sidestepping the punch she went to push his swinging arm more inward to his body to throw him off and high kick him in his chest to return the attempted favor.

Grant caught her leg and spun, throwing her off to the side away from the van. She hissed as she nearly fell to the ground, losing her gains once again in this fight. Running forward she raised her hand to throw a hooking punch to his torso. Grant caught her hand, though he fell to one knee when her foot came into contact with his shin. He in response delivered a palm to the side of her right knee. Next his fist went upward to her chin. Rose came to falling, a sense of weightlessness as her joint was manipulated against her. The fist coming up to her chin was caught on her way down and as they were eye-to-eye on their knees she threw another punch straight to his nose - trying to break it.

The small explosion of pain in his face made him grunt. Grant's nose bled a bit. As close as she was, He jabbed at her right cheek with full force. It split open her skin, blood splurting out onto his armored knuckles and scraping over her face. She chuckled even in the midst of her anger, got it from her dad. Rose jumped up in a knee led leap to hit Grant's skull, but he swerved fast enough and shoved her at her hips mid-air. Rose grit her teeth as she fell on the ground on her side. Kick standing, she jumped back and resume neutral fighting stance - studying Grant.

Grant rolled to his feet. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled from his mouth. His palms slid together, his hands flipping to opposing directions. They were close to his core for a moment as he slightly turned away. His head whipped back at her, extending his arms, one high behind him and one in front of him. He waved with his fingers to her to come forward. Keeping to a heavy boxing stance, Rose stepped forward as quickly as her lumbering stance allowed. Seeing his bloodied face brought levels of anger to her. Taking the invitation, she went straight for a hook kick to attempt and trip him from the back of the knee.

Grant batted her foot away without too much of a motion and sent a palm to her stomach, turning quickly and changing his hand positioning slightly to a kung fu tiger stance instead. Rose flew back a foot with shaky steps to keep upright, riding the wave of his attack. To create another opening she was sure he'd take she ended her stumbling with a back flip - inviting him to strike her mid motion. He lunged but stopped to throw her off, recognizing her ability to predict movements. He waited for her backflip to end before he jumped forward as if to tackle her. As he did, he tucked, flipping forward. His legs extended and crashed onto her back while the both of them were in the air. Rose growled as she realized too late she was now pinned under the full weight of her older brother, face fucking first in the tarmac. With his foot right on the center of her back she couldn't reach with her limbs and his blunt weight and force he'd put down on her back she could out man up and out.

She wiggled under him and tried to give a pushup up against his foot a try as she had no other choice - she wouldn't let the fight end just as they got started. She wouldn't let him get to walk away cocky and this under his belt. Grant forced his foot down further on her back.

"This doesn't have to go any further Rose." He spoke, crossing his arms.

"You rapist piece of shit" She struggled, but her arms wobbled instead of her body moving up. "Even dad didn't go that far" She spat on the ground near her in defiance.

"I realized this too late. So now there's nothing I can do about it, and neither can you." He snapped back, now standing on top of her completely to shut out any attempts of moving.

Rose growled louder and slammed her fist on the tarmac. Huffing pained her, his weight crushing her rib cage.

"You're not going to get any pity from me now that you feel bad for taking advantage of a woman - poor you" She sneered in anger.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need your sympathy or pity. And you say that of the woman who does that to every man she comes into contact with for a fucking living. I do regret doing that, but she isn't innocent."

Rose scoffed "Oh not like they don't want it!" She nearly laughed, but the weight was too much to do so.

"That's stereotypical....I thought you were above that." He said, shifting his weight on her upper back. Rose coughed, her voice straining and her head falling against the tarmac, bloody wound rubbing against the city ground.

"Heh, you have no high ground" she coughed again. Grant stomped, Rose wheezed in pain.

"Like you do, you're Slade's kid as well, having hang with the Justice League because the daughter always has to be special."

"Fuuuck you..." Rose's voice drew out slow, the air not coming to her lungs as she needed - raspy voiced and low.

"I didn't want for it to come to this...." He responded, looking down at her for a moment before looking away somewhat saddened as she was still his little sister. He'd remain there until her consciousness left from the lack of oxygen. Rose gave it her all beneath him. Fingers clawing and digging at the black man made material, her grunts primal - tears stinging from her eye as the biological impulses urgently cried louder for air. Suffocation a torture for the mind to endure - but she was stronger than that. Stronger than this.

"No..-o" Rose stammered, her voice soft without air to give it the prowess it naturally carried. Limbs shook with what they had left, a foot attempting to push her forward instead of up against him, but all it did was slip against the small rocks and city debris. He watched her as she struggled.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly, loud enough for her to hear, but not enough for anyone else to if anyone was around. Her final sound wasn't defiant - it was fearful as she whimpered, a final tear rolling down her face and her head dropped, limbs crashing in synch with her loss of consciousness. When he felt the slight resistance faded, he stepped off of her and lifted her over his shoulder, back over toward the van. He took his sister's weapons and placed them back on her in their appropriate locations. He placed her in the middle of the street and took her comm.

"You assholes can have her back....Be good to my sister..." He growled, speaking to those on the Watchtower with annoyance. He placed her comm back.

Grant stepped away from her and as he was walking off, her body vanished. He sighed. Of course the only other family he had was the one that was brainwashed by a sense of heroism. The Justice League were never heros...Just a form of enforcement to laws that another person wrote. Grant looked back toward the Sanctuary as he re-armed himself, but didn't attempt to go back. He instead closed the doors to the van and sat in the front seat with his hands clasped at his head. Some time passed till he heard a knock on the passenger door.

"The door is unlocked.." Pamela slipped in, carrying her graces and perfumed presence with her. Her nude body sitting on her mounds of red hair instead of the seat itself. Awkwardly she looked at her elegant hands and played with them, not having words to say just yet. He sat there silently for a moment. He looked at her for a moment before heading to the back of the van. He returned with the box that held the cartridges for her collar, placing it on her lap.

"There..." He said, sitting back down in the driver's side, looking at his hands. Ivy touched the box and held it. She even stared down at it.

"It would be selfish of me to pick my child over the Earth..." she whispered with hesitation into the silence of the van.

"No it wouldn't...If you had your child, the earth would probably welcome it, especially because it's yours...." He mumbled a bit.

"...I can feel him already..." Ivy said, looking over at Grant.

"You know it's gender already?"

"We speak through nature itself...it is...beyond words...but he feels anger and love as I do...I love him and I do not even know what he looks like..." Ivy fluttered her eyes and looked away, pained. "But the Earth is host to all life, not a single child..."Grant nodded, still not having really looked at Ivy, not really sure of what to say. "You saved me from the Justice League..." Ivy filled in the space.

"I'm nothing special. I was just doing my job..."

"Your face says differently..." Ivy spoke slowly, seeing Grant and still teetering back and forth.

"What does it say?" Ivy reached out to touch near his nose, a finger to trail to the corner of his eye - getting the slightest dampness that held there and hid.

"Pain..." Ivy told him. "Loss." He pulled his head back a little as she revealed a tear. Weakness. He was trained never to show weakness, not at all. Grant looked up toward her.

"I guess.....It's correct." Pamela slowly nodded.

"I was in love with Harley Quinn, but she chose death over any life with me....I know loss more than ever, and the isolation that comes with..." He looked away with a steady nod.

"Sorry for your loss..."

"Maybe I can...be sorry for yours...too..." Ivy said back to him. He was taken aback slightly, his eyes flickering over at her before going back to the road in front of him. His arms rested on the wheel.

"Thanks......" He replied quietly.

"I'm tired of the world's constant let downs...and the few people I let close fail me."

"I would be too..." Ivy became quiet, rubbing her swelling stomach.

"So what are you going to name him?" Grant asked, seeing her motions through his peripherals.

"Sage came to me...I will have to ask him..." Grant nodded, not finding much else to say.

"Some days I wish I could violently murder you...other times..."

"Other times what?" Ivy looked through her hair to him.

"I don't wish to violently murder you..." Grant nodded.

"Probably better off if you did."

"I can't do it" Ivy told him, their voices speaking to each other softly in the van.

"Yeah...I know, it'd just make Lex mad...." Pamela swirled a hand on her stomach.

"He wants you to live..." She looked down, away from Grant. Grant looked confused.

"Me? I don't see why...He doesn't know me..."

"His soul is part of Earth till he is born...or maybe more developed I am...unsure. But he knows much...that you are his father...I am his mother..."

Grant nodded his head once more, looking away. Pamela's hand went for the door handle.

"He wants a father..." She whispered, pulling handle and pushing open the door.

"I'm not sure if it could be me." Pamela glared and slammed the van door - walking off with vivid hair bounces of emotion. Grant didn't move, he instead rested his hands on his arms. There wasn't really a way for him to be a father...Or at least not a good one. From the time that he spent protecting Ivy combined with his own experiences, it would not be enough for a child such as this.

******

Back before her pools, Pamela frowned and rubbed her stomach once more.

"I tried..." She whispered to her underdeveloped son. Grant wouldn't step up, Grant would fail as all the others. There was going to be no one but her child and her baby - tired and wary of being heartbroken or disappointed. Poison Ivy had kneeled before the pools and dipped a hand inside. "Aquaman..." She whispered his name...."Aquaman...come to me..."

Slowly, the water started to churn in a certain area. Then, the nature beauty would be met with the king of the sea's presence. Arthur raised a brow upon her as he slowly emerged from the pools.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, somewhat unsure how to react to her calling to him. Their bond of sea and earth reconnecting the moment their presences collided.

"I have worked to clear the seas as much as the land. I want asylum from the Justice League in Atlantis" Arthur thought quietly on this. The bond that he felt between them was strong. However, the League was once again after her from what he remembered. He didn't want to risk the lives of his people should the league find out and pursue-.

"-Please." Ivy asked softer voiced, putting her hands to her stomach. "I am with child, if the League captures me...they might force it out of me to prevent any more children of Earth being born..." Arthur's eyes widened some. He looked upon her. A child...? What was more was that with the League as desperate as he knew it to be, that could not be too far from the truth. "I will give anything..." Ivy further said with a slight sucking in of her red lips. "My heart is devoted to this planet and this child, and I will show that deviation however I have to..."

"Hm.....Come along. Though I feel it through the seas the cleanliness and the good intentions of you, yet, the deaths of some innocent humans...That will not go unnoted." Arthur spoke with some authority, reaching a hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and stepped closer. Looking up she stared at him with a held back expression of pain and frustration. How many lives had been consumed by the waste in the seas? How many of his people had he lost to the toxicity of the oceans or the debris clusters?

"Thank you..." She simply said, stepping near him and keeping her eyes away from his - entering the pool to be with him. In a moment, they slowly started sinking, seemingly going beyond the depths of the pool that even Ivy herself may not have anticipated. She closed her eyes, only have stolen one last glance in the direction of the van and putting her hand over her baby...

******

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Morning - Around 11 AM**

"There is no need for such wild antics, unfortunately it will not loosen the restraints Ms. Kyle" Lex watched the pregnant woman shake and thrash against the medical bed that he had so generously padded to reduce her from self harm. "Your instincts are poor in this particular situation"

"Go fuck yourself" Selina hissed at Lex and Joseph who stood next to him. From her black lipstick lips she spat a wad of spit that promptly landed before Lex's feet. Lex sighed and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dropped it on the floor - using his walking cane to wipe it across the floor to clean it up.

"Not very womanly Ms. Kyle"

"Eat my knocked up pussy you cowardly shit face! That's woman enough for you!?" Selina hissed, jerking more on her restraints with a grunt. Lex cleared his throat and looked over at Joseph, Dr. Scofield, Dr. Lincoln, and Cheshire - the mysterious woman having no other title he could address her by. While no one was looking from behind, Louise has stroked Joseph's' wrist and hands with her fingers.

"She is showing signs of increased heart rate and stress" Dr. Scofield said with a slight disagreeing pursing of her lips as she flipped through the printed pages of Selina Kyle. Lex simply nodded and pulled his walking cane from the handkerchief. He wasn't well enough to bend over so Dr. Lincoln was the kind one to do so and walk off to put it in the wash.

Lex narrowed his eyes.

"Joseph," Lex addressed by his first name, "How should we create a video message of Ms. Kyle for the Waynes to see?"

"Hm...You have access to their little bat-devices?"

"A give and take fight with the computer, the others have been locked out of my influence unfortunately."

"Hm...Perhaps keep it along with the scavenger hunt you've set up. I'm sure he'll love that. As for the boy, I'm not so sure.." Joseph thought for a moment.'

"I will simply be uploading it to the internet, if I make this particular film interesting enough to the lowest common denominator - it will come to his eyes and ears. Unfortunately for Ms. Kyle that means the video must be quite shocking - the sheep love tragedy to amuse themselves with" Selina glared heavily - showing she wasn't going to back down even if she was only in a silk robe and gold chain bracelets. He smiled for a brief second and looked at Cheshire. "With the camera Dr. Scofield is soon to hand you - will you kindly use Mr. Wilson's belt to beat Ms. Kyle on footage? I would much prefer the buckle end."

"You are sick!" Selina hissed in disgust from her lowered position. Cheshire's head turned to Lex, the expression seeming near inhumanly emotionless. She didn't move and just stared at him.

Lex raised a brow.

"If you wish to forfeit income I will simply ask Mr. Wilson, I am sure he needs some exercise after his bedrest" Cheshire simply walked over to Lex. Promptly, with one hand, the cancer-stricken man was pushed off of his feet to fall to the ground. Joseph's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lex coughed as his frail body fell, he felt a bruise bloom across his impacted hips and his world turned into experiences of nausea. Dr. Scofield quickly ran over to Lex to tend to him. Cheshire kicked Dr. Scofield in her side. Joseph, finding some balance with his crutches, aimed one at Cheshire's head only for it to be caught. The woman's body turned and yanked it from him. Joseph's eyes widened at the strength. He had to clutch the other to keep himself up.

Within seconds of all this happening, the woman's own body lost its bearings and she fell to the ground unconscious. As it did, a dark figure appeared in its place, the hooded cloak nearly covering her whole body. Joseph's eyes widened extensively, backing a bit. It chuckled at Slade.

"It seems that someone isn't happy to see me..." The man said to him with a snicker.

"What are you doing here?" Joseph asked coldly.

"I was asked to pay you and Mr. Luthor a visit, My son.." The figure said to him. Lex coughed once more, Dr. Scofield entire side on fire with breaking ribs as she held herself in soft cries of pain: the Half-Middle Eastern woman fumbling for the security button in her lab coat . Lex glared at the glowing eyed figure from the floor. He didn't have the ability to lift himself off the ground.

"You have my attention, but never my fear" Mr. Lex narrowed his bagged eyes, purple lines showing his prolonged fight against his cancer. "Play your tricks, say your words and be a good messenger and dismiss yourself" The figure turned to him. It lifted him off of the ground by his shirt with one hand a good distance from the ground.

"I was not sent here to arouse your fear, for it is not me whom you should be fearing...However, do know, that your actions are being watched, you're days numbered. Remember "Umbra Custos"...Good day." The man dropped Lex and vanished. Lex thudded gracelessly to the ground, feeling his knees hurting in great pain as they took the weight of his fall - he collapsed straight back to the ground in inability and pain.

"God...damn...magic" Lex gripped his walking cane tightly. Selina laughed openly at Lex's suffering. The doors burst open with Dr. Lincoln and security robots coming in.

"What...happened!?" Louise asked Joseph while she rushed to help her coworker and boss.

"That......was my father..." Joseph revealed.

"...Come again?" Lex Luthor asked with a narrow eye, being pulled to sit up.

"Charles Wilson..Is his name...He goes by Odysseus....As of recently, he's been back to life...Though, I'm not sure of how he's back.." Joseph replied, going to pick up his crutch from the ground. As Alex was helped to his feet he glared heavily at Joseph, Selina clicked her tongue. 

"Daddy issues are always so dreadful, darlings" she said mockingly.

"Dr. Lincoln please gag Ms. Kyle" The other doctor had to struggle to get to her feet. Lex Luthor hobbled on his cane to Joseph and bore into his young eyes. "If my integrity had been even a fraction lesser I would have you put down," Lex stared wrathfully in his own subtle means "Such an error of judgement to fail to mention any sort of intelligence until it springs upon me and my associates so poorly." He pointed out wounded Dr. Scofield out to young Joseph, "unacceptable."

"I apologize for my lack of memory of him. After the few encounters I've had with him, he's vanished....I didn't think him to intervene with you...much less even arrive at your location...Do you know anything of the name mentioned?" Lex cocked his bald head back, sighing. The pain of his chemotherapy body straining him and his thoughts.

"No." Lex said, not moving from his pose. Selina cried out some muffled cries from her cloth gag. "I am still in need of that footage for the Waynes" he lowered his head to stare at Joseph. "Avoid her womb, but it is a necessity she bleeds - the theatrics tug on the strings of urgency more than anything else" The doctors fumbled to get the camera, Dr. Scofield excusing herself and robots used their ribbed metal arms to put Cheshire's body on a medical bed.

Joseph looked at the woman laying there with a dark and sinister smirk. He used his crutches to hobble over to the side of the bed. Selina narrowed her eyes cruely on Joseph, but one of her legs tried kicking at him, the point of her stiletto clanking against his crutch.

He kept on, the stiletto doing very little to stop him. "Now be a good kitty and struggle. It'll be more fun if you do." He sneered. He looked toward one of the doctors that were in the room, Frosty. He winked nodded his head once to her. As she walked out of the room, Joseph looked back at Selina.

"You know...You're a goddamn skank..Fucking every batman you come across. I wonder what would happen if..." Joseph thought for a moment. A closed mouth snicker could be heard coming from him. Selina kicked her feet again, yelling a muffled roar up to Joseph - the pregnant woman shaking on the medical bed. Louise raised the camera and Lex breathed in slowly, and exhaled carefully.

"Take your belt and get it done. I have work to get done. Dr. Louise - cryofreeze Ms. Cheshire's body when you are done."

"As you wish..." The gray skinned woman said, a little smirk of her own given to Joseph as she waited, recorded, and watched. Joseph lowered the gag from Selina's mouth for a moment.

"I'd actually prefer to hear her pain." Joseph looked and cackled, thick leather belt in hand.

"You need this to feel like a man? You dog" Selina hissed, baring her teeth. "I swear to god I will find a way to kill you" The belt lashed across her face.

"Shut the fuck up, you suck dick for a living." He laughed, the metallic end of the belt slashing the other side of her face. The buckle cut at her cheek and Selina fought against him but pursing her lips together - brows furrowing. She held back everything the clashing metal sent through her body.

"I whip harder!" Selina retorted to the piece of shit with the belt. Joseph only laughed louder, turning her face toward him with one hand.

"Keep talking. I like the feisty ones." Joseph taunted and slapped it into her face again, drawing more blood. The slashes continued brutally, the sounds of the impact and Joseph's bloodthirsty laughs filling the room. Selina's face dripped down trickles of blood over the powder of her foundation. Sweat drops beaded on her exposed cleavage and limbs. Her expression was twisted: pained. But she wouldn't give in, wildly pulling at her bindings and grunting while she tugged at them. The mother to be coughed up blood from her mouth as one of the whips chipped one of her back teeth, coughing splotches on her chin.

"Someone get this kitten a bib!" He laughed in her face. The camera merely recorded without delay - taking in the subtle movements of her pain and anguish while her face gradually weakened against the battle of pain and torture. The short haired women shut her eyes with force - a tear leaking out and her body shuttered. Her face was bruising and hard to recognize from the buckle lashings. Joseph's laughs slowed as he looked on Selina.

"Anymore shit to say? I could use more motivation." He sneered. Selina's jerking head slowly teetered and she coughed again.

"There's a place for you in hell..." Selina whispered painfully.

"They better not put me there...Otherwise I'd raise it." He mocked. "I'll be sure to say hello to your boy when he gets there." Joseph lashed out one last time on her face, sure to hit any bruises or scrapes that he made on the skin. A scream erupted from her in impact, Joseph's buckle covered and coated in her blood.

"That is good enough, they'll come now" Louise said - lowering the camera with a tone of enjoyment in her voice. He chuckled and simply put his belt back on. He grabbed his crutches and moved away. His lips formed a satisfying smile as he looked on at Louise, purposefully brushing his shoulder against hers. Killer Frost let a small sound escape her at contact of their bodies. She turned to look as his limping, strong back. Behind her Selina began to bawl and she callously closed the medical curtains to leave her inside.

Her eyes turned to Cheshire. It had been a long time since she had turned anyone into ice...


	40. March 29th, 2015 - Part 4

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Morning - Around 11 AM (10 AM Smallville, Kansas)**

Alva laid in bed with Connor, staring into his eyes. The aching was making his body feel heavier - but they had managed to have breakfast with Connor's parents. He had been left thinking of Brian's request, the negligence of leaving his own personal ambitions. He left it for...him...for this...for us. The unity and strength of 'us' was alluring than any demonic temptation that could be swung at him - even the culturally expected vengeance that his house required. The fires and burning images of their corpses in his nightmares played so heavenly beside Connor's love and affections...maybe things could be okay, maybe death won't be permanent for his family...maybe Black Adam would die and his soul dragged into Hell...but he knew Connor would love him forever.

"Connor...can we talk...?" Alva whispered across the small distance between his face and the Hybrid Kryptonian's. Connor looked at him.

"Yeah. What is it?" Connor asked, his arm wrapped around Alva.

"Connor..." Alva looked down, holding onto the arm sheltering him. He breathed in deeply. "I am really sick...and that is why I am so....eh..e..not well" He mumbled nervously. Connor looked concerned.

"Sick how?" Connor asked confused.

"I am pregnant"

Connor's eyes widened out of slight surprise yet remembering his actions. "Are you sure?" He asked to confirm. Alva jerked up with a gasp and a lining of tears rimming his eyes.

"How dare you doubt me!" He said with pain and turned himself away from Connor with a huff, putting a hand to his mouth. "I let this happen to me..." Connor sighed and turned, wrapping his other arm around Alva.

"I didn't mean to make it seem that way...I just wasn't sure because of your being different.." Alva broke into heavy tears.

"I never wanted this to happen to me" He wept, it was reliving an invasion of something other than his birthed self - seeping inside of him and staying. All reminding him, growing and ever reminded him of all the magic he had to expend just to become the being he was now. It was all wasted. Connor's eyes closed.

He did it again. Once again he found himself, even when only with the person whom he loved, causing trouble. The young man sighed. How could he have been so careless. He should have expected this to have happened. He was blind. Alva squirmed and turned fast in Connor's hold to look at him face to face. Connor was left seeing the tears steaming and the fear on Alva's soft face.

"I...cannot do it...you cannot ask me to have it....but you are my dominus and....it has to be your choice...." Alva looked down "It is your legacy..." He huffed and shook his shoulders - hiding his face in his hands.

Legacy? What Legacy? Connor himself was supposed to be a follower, no an heir, to the seemingly impossible legacy left by the one known to be the 'Man of Steel'. Connor couldn't decide this! He knew that for a fact, Luthor didn't create him to be a father. He couldn't have been...and yet, the thought of it being so...compelling. The thought of having a child being both frightful and exciting....But he couldn't let such thoughts flow. Though strength was held on his face, a great fear of his own was held behind it. Connor knew that for another fact, he would not physically age and through this, his level of maturing was much slower. This was fear inducing as if he should have a child, his own possibly immature judgement may endanger them.

Connor looked away, pulling his arm back. "I won't tell you what to do....we just need to be sure that whatever happens, we're ready for.."

Alva curled in on himself more.

"You have to choose...it..." Alva paused and stopped crying: turning to silence. His hands were pulled away from his face - eyes red, "the magic is bound by your choice... because it is your....essence inside me..." Alva whispered with a heavy and weak sigh.

"I....I can't possibly answer that now..." Connor spoke nearly withdrawing from Alva completely. Connor could barely think, any and all negativity weighing down on his mind. He needed time..Alva grabbed onto Connor's collar and stared at him, his face full of distress.

"You would leave your acrus to have to...to...wallow in this while you thought about it?" Alva asked with a wildly shaking voice. Connor's mind ran in circles. So many reasons hit him, saying that he shouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Alva who very obviously doesn't want to...yet another feeling within Connor wants him to.

"We...can...." He was still very unsure of the decision that he was about to make.

"...keep...it...?" He resolved, though still very faltering, as though a spoken word would change his mind. Alva began screaming.

"GAH!" his voice coughed out in pain. His form shaking and he rolled on the bed, face up his back arched and his eyes squeezed shut. Hands gripped hard onto the sheets - his lower stomach burning as the legendary marking singed itself on his skin under his clothes. "HAAA-AAAAA-AAA!" The Latimo cried, tears of pain shed with the tears of misery. Connor stared, completely in the dark on what was happening. He wanted to hold Alva but didn't as his screams filled the room in what he could only assume was distress and very possibly anger.

Alva's screams held for several minutes, shaking in pain and covered in sweat till his body collapsed back on the bed. Connor had made that choice...why? The pink haired magic user rolled off the bed and fell face down on the floor, holding himself by his elbows and his knees - crying onto the ground under him. Connor watched and attempted to catch him, but couldn't. He watched Alva's sobs and turned away, looking at the wall. From the way it was, Connor knew. There was no turning back now...

"Connor..." Alva whimpered in pain. Connor didn't look back at him.

"It's hard for me to explain..."

"Connor" Alva pleaded. Connor could not help but look at him. He sighed, climbing off his bed and sitting next to where Alva was laying on the floor.

"Yes?" Alva fell into his lap and held onto Connor's chest. His breaths rapid and uneven. He pulled up his head to stare at Connor. His teal eyes twinkled with a conflict of emotions.

"You...promise ...to still help me...?" His words a fleeting whisper. Connor nodded slowly.

"Yes...I do." He said, his gaze still elsewhere, his arms having found their way around Alva again. Alva placed a hand on Connor's face, gritting his teeth. It was a mixed touch - shoving him with his palm but gripping softly with his fingers. Even when he touched Connor and felt the loving safety of their unified souls his own personal rage bubbled so powerfully. He felt betrayed, but his heart wouldn't allow him to think of it that way - Connor, his love, his soul mate, would never betray him. And the insecurity left the anger to leak into depression - Alva did not know what he felt for himself...for Connor.

"You have to take care of me now..." Alva blinked down more tears. Connor looked down at him, caressing him with his hands.

"I know...I promise that I will...Without a doubt." Connor responded, his eyes having been fixated on Alva's. Alva sighed and defeat and collapsed hard against Connor's chest.

"...There is a corpse in the barn..." Alva whispered tiredly.

"Who's?" Alva simply shrugged, closing his eyes and shielding his face from Connor's inspection. Connor could have simply looked through Alva's hands but didn't. He only held him, letting his hands run along Alva's shoulder and back. He laid his head on top of Alva's, looking out of the window.

"You should go...the body has a gun..." Alva whispered. Connor looked down wide eyed at Alva for a moment. He stood.

"I'll be back..." Connor promised as he slowly walked out of his room. He now looked to where he knew the barn to be. Connor's eyes narrowed in to see a man there, but not any man, but an assassin. And not any assassin either, but Deadshot. Then at the same time as he reached the bottom of the steps he saw....Blip? Connor hadn't seen or heard Alva speak of him for a while. Did Alva even know he was here? Did he send Blip? Connor was not sure but he continued on, flying a bit over the field to reach it. As he neared, he heard...Luthor's voice. He was behind this..Connor growled, opening the barn doors. He went directly for Deadshot's body. He saw the circuitry for the helmet and where to activate the mic was. He pushed it.

"What was he doing here Luthor?" Connor growled into it, knowing that Lex will hear him. He could hear Lex sigh.

"Lionel, he was trying to liberate you from your ensnaring deviance" Connor's eyes widened.

"Are you using you 'superior-to-everyone' lingo to say that you were going to kill him?" Connor asked with fury.

"It is a thing. 'He' implies humanity where none exists"

"That means that neither you or I would fall into the category either, Luthor. If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from me and Alva. If you don't, there will be no one to stop me from getting to you..."

"Not true." Lex said calmly. "You see, it is not merely the League that needs me, it is the globe - the economy would have already crashed without my intervention. Do you honestly think the League would risk losing me for that thing? It is a brainwashing demonic entity that has snatched away my son. That is what I see and that is the shared view of the League. I will save you from yourself"

"No, that's what the league sees because they can't do anything but agree with you. I am not your son...I never was Luthor..." Connor said simply, a scowl enveloping his face.

"You cannot run from genetic code Connor. I wonder what Cassie would say now. In bed with demons-"

"-Don't you say her name! Things like you don't deserve to say it...." Connor roared.

"Everyone everywhere always bringing her up...It's disrespectful. If you mentioning her makes you think that I'll feed into your hands, it won't work. What you do, it nearly always fails in the end Luthor and it will continue...even if Clark himself isn't here."

"I can hear how trapped and cornered you are Lionel. If only you could listen you would not be so isolated and defeated"

"My name is not 'Lionel'. I'd much rather be isolated then take the time to listen to you.." Lex gave a chuckle into the com.

"Do what you want with the body. It cannot be traced back to me and none of the JL will ever give you ear to be convinced. Goodbye--"

The helmet of Deadshot was melted through, Connor's eyes glowing red. He didn't need to hear anymore of his voice. He didn't want the Justice League's help. He already knew that they depended on him too much. He looked around. The demon was gone... He sighed walking off from the barn. He needed to contact Kara again so that they can get rid of Deadshot's body. His grandparents couldn't know about this....

He ended up back in his room, seeing Alva's half naked body as he had lowered his skinny jeans to look at his lower stomach. Tattooed on his skin above his genitals was an 'h' shaped symbol with a cross atop - and a horizontal line at its base with matching crosses on each side - the tail of the 'h' swooping below the crossing line. Whatever it was Alva was looking at it woefully. When Alva had noticed Connor entering the room he pulled his underwear and pants back up as quickly as he could, buckling the button out of Connor's view by leaning away.

Connor just sat on the edge of his bed with his hand behind his neck. "Is it bad?" He asked, not really wanting to look at Alva right now.

"It is my Greatest Grandmother's sigil of power...I had never known her blood made my curse fertile..." Alva's words were quiet. "What boy has a baby within them...?" He asked Connor's back with a broken heart. It felt as if a part of his own identity was taken when Connor said yes.

"I don't know....There are people who do that here...well, not here but...." Connor trailed.

"I did not think I could feel pain similar to the loss before, but this is truly heavy on me..." Alva said, coming closer and leaning his head on Connor's back. "You truly are my dominus..."

Connor looked over his shoulder at Alva but turned back. Then there was the difficult Dominus/Acrus thing. He was never sure how to handle it. As it seemed, Alva wanted him to be the ultimate asshole. He wasn't sure that could be him, and that uncertainty he was sure would push Alva away...Especially now. Alva sighed against Connor's skin and slid into his back on the bed.

Connor looked at him. His expression seemed to be focused intently on Alva. Alva's body slowly begun to levitate in the air. Connor's arms reached out a bit toward his body, which while in the air drifted closer. He was eased down into Connor's lap and arms where he held onto Alva, laying his head on him.

"If the League learns I am having your child they might attempt to stop it..." Alva whispered timidly.

"I won't let them..." Connor assured, a bit annoyed at the mention of the league. Alva held Connor's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Tonight at midnight you must marry me or my greatest grandfather will not let this child live..." Connor nodded promptly.

"Okay. It will be done." Connor said with a sort of conviction. Alva blushed.

"You would marry someone such as I?" His heartbroken expression meeting Connor's eyes. Connor looked at Alva with a small and kind smile.

"Everytime." Connor replied.

******

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Morning - Around 11 AM (Gotham, New Jersey)**

Bruce was watching the news reports that stated a shocking video was uploaded to the internet just recently. It was of a woman being savagely beaten and near death. The viewing count of this video was standing already near the millions territory. As it seemed, this video may need his attention, though he doesn't usually do so.

Bruce had found Alfred yesterday on the front step....He..wasn't breathing. The dark knight still couldn't withhold a few tears shed for his fallen father-like figure. However, he used this only as fuel for his determination to bring Lex to justice. He sent Alfred to Opal City to receive a proper burial. He was angered that he couldn't truly attend as both 'Bruce Wayne' and 'Batman' are believed to be gone. He knew that he must keep it this way for his presence to be the most effective, only coming to the light if absolutely necessary.

On one of the screens of the batcomputer, Bruce went to the video that the news reported. Paying attention to the information of the video, it was surprising to find that this video, was posted less than a half an hour ago. The thumbnail of the video was that of the very bloodied and bruised woman's face. It seemed somewhat familiar to Bruce but he couldn't tell of who.

His eyes narrowed and he pressed play. The video began of a man, with crutches, walking over to the side of a medical bed. Laying in the medical bed was....Bruce's eyes widened. Was that Selina? The computer enhanced the image of her to clarify. Bruce grimaced as it really was her. However, what concerned him was the roundness of her stomach. She was pregnant...But by whom? Bruce couldn't confirm this information.

He watched silently as the man stood at her side and spoke quietly to her. He watched the banter. He saw a belt in the man's hand. So this was the weapon used. He watched as it impacted the victim. The man seemed to enjoy it. Bruce found it angering and the man's cackles annoying. The man kept attacking at Selina with the belt, enduring the blows with her. Bruce watched her skin break. Watched Selina slowly break. He growled as he watched this, unable to do anything about it.

Each hit seemed to make the man's level of enjoyment increase. Yet, with each impact Bruce's anger doubled. He recognized the evil laughter, as well as the man's face. That was Joseph...Having went through his files, finding to be Deathstroke. He continued to watch the video all the way through to the point where Selina's face was blanketed in blood.

He heard the scream from her in pain, the thought of it even making the Dark Knight shudder. There was no doubt in Bruce's mind. Lex and Joseph were going to pay for their crimes. For all of the people they hurt. And for the trail of death that he knew was made by their actions. He turned off the video, not being able to look at it any longer.

In order to attack Lex, he knew that he was going to need a plan. Along with this, he needed to do it in steps. Lex was the face of Metropolis now that Clark was gone, apparently. He knew that he could take advantage of this. From exploring Gotham, Bruce found that the people had lost all faith in Batman. However, if he were to sow seeds in Metropolis, that very well may alarm Lex, and once this was done, when Lex begins to focus his attention on the Bat-Person whom he originally believed to be evil, Bruce could initiate the next part of his plan.

He placed his hands on his keyboard and began typing. He needed some materials for this, using a backup company as he had prepared for a position like this...

******

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Noon - Around 12 AM (Watchtower)**

Kara placed her hands on her hips - staring down at her new acquaintance she had ask to help her - in exchange for what she did for him. Miguel was sitting on the medical bed and Kara crossed her arms.

"Were you able to give him gay advice?" Kara asked with a raised brow, tired from the work she had to do the last 43 hours between South America and Pacific Islands as protestors and natural disasters struck simultaneously. Miguel sighed, placing his only arm on the back of his head.

"I tried to...but they told me to leave...." Miguel responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They?" That couldn't be Ma and Pa, they knew he was coming and wanted him to come. That little demon-whatever shouldn't be saying anything but 'thank you'. "Did Connor's little...," Kara sighed deeply "boyfriend say anything?"

Miguel nodded. "I accidentally mentioned Cass....and then I got my ass handed to me with 'Alva' saying that I wanted to control Connor..." Kara squeezed her hand tighter, her knuckles cracking. Her face turned a shade redder.

"So, is Connor gay or not?"

"I honestly have no idea..He implied that he wasn't..." Kara sighed.

"I thought you had a gay-dar, can't you....detect it?" She waved a hand up with her emotions, eyes wide. Miguel looked a little offended.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a raised brow. "For your information, no. I can't just 'detect' that kind of thing." The blonde Kryptonian brushed back her hair and looked at Miguel and sat on the bed, scooting closer to him.

"I don't think my brother was gay and he couldn't just turn gay. Something had to have happened!" She leaned forward and brought the distance between Miguel and herself closer. "How did you know you were gay, when?"

"That is kind of uh...personal Kara.." Miguel said with a chuckle. "But, it was when I was around 11 or 12. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but at some point, I found that I viewed men different...It was just one of those weird feelings you get inside you know?" Miguel explained. Kara pursed her lips.

"He was never eleven or twelve...he was made." Kara began with stress... "When you...saw them...was my brother happy?"

"He seemed so when I asked about...him. Which was when he told me his name"

"..." Kara's hands played with her cape. "Are you sure? Why ...him?"

"You might have to ask Connor yourself.."

"I thought you were going to be more help" Kara gave him a slight teasing smile but looked away with concern.

"Well, I gave it my best shot...But, from the looks of things...Now it's your turn. You know your bro better than me. Go talk to him." Miguel admonished.

She hopped off the medical bed, whistling to pull Krypto's attention from outside the medical ward. He rushed in with a happy pant, her com went off and she put a finger to her ear.

"Kara" she said attentively.

"It's Connor..." His voice sounded somewhat tired in her ear. "I need you to come down here. It's very important.."

Kara looked over her shoulder at Miguel.

"... Connor if this is about ...boy stuff I can't help you...-" she mumbled. Connor groaned, annoyed.

"-This has nothing to do with that...Just..Will you come on!" Kara began rushing, slapping her thigh to get the wolf-dog following. She waved at Miguel.

"Ma and Pa are okay?" Kara's voice spoke louder with a focused worry.

"Yes, they're fine. For now..." Connor said in somewhat uncertainty.

"What did you do?" Kara took to flight, through the halls straight to open space with Krypto. The cold of the space did little to her skin, no change to her pressure - her eyes honing in on Kansas through the blue layers of sky surrounding the planet.

"I existed. That's what I did. Damn. Can't even do that without being suspect? I found something in the barn...Ma and Pop can't see this..." Connor responded. Kara's speed cut through the layers of air, dog and woman burning through the sky - narrowing dead center to the Kent farm till she glided straight down before her Earth home.

Her red boots thudded on the grass, strutting to the barn.

"I am coming now, where is your boyfriend? Did he have something to do with this?" Krypto barked, raising his nose and sniffing with a slight growl.

"I had Alva stay in my room.." Connor replied, both Kryptonians hearing one another's voices outside of the com, one coming from the barn. Kara zipped up to the second floor to see Deadshot...dead on the floor with his head twisted 180 degrees and staring at the ceiling, his chest face down. There was a putrid smell of blood - a mass of coagulated and wet blood massed on the side of his head that had been cut or blown open.

Kara blinked three time exactly at Connor who was floating and crossing his arms.

"What is this?" Kara asked gesturing to the corpse, Krypto however zipped into the air and crashing into Connor. The large furred animal sniffed him, whining. Connor looked at Krypto and his hand tentatively rubbed along his dog's back.

"This was mostly how I found him...But his helmet was still working...and I found some information about what the hell he was doing here..." Kara crossed her arms, matching her brother's stance while she kept on the ground.

"Assassins don't just randomly come. You know what-" Kara raised her hand with a thumping building of irritation. "Deathstroke and Ravager was enough, you did this somehow."

"Yes, because now everything is my fault. You told me this already and I have to live with it every day. So, instead of fucking telling me about it, let's figure out a way to stop it...This one was hired to kill Alva....and you won't believe me if I told you who..." Krypto continued smelling Connor with whines of disapproval.

"The problem..." Kara inhaled deeply, rubbing her brow, to her temple. "The problem is the constant trouble being brought to Ma and Pa..." She trailed - unmoved by the threat to Alva's life.

"Don't you think I know this?! I know how much of a problem it is Kara. Quit acting like you're the only one who cares...." Connor growled. "That's why I'm telling you all this..." Supergirl walked over to Deadshot, staring down at the body.

"You have a real bad way showing you care" Kara pointed out, living the huge sniper rifle from the assassins' hands in the strength of her singular grip. She was debating what to do. Whose interest should she pursue? Ma and Pa had been victim of so much after offering everything and her brother...she had trusted him. "Why didn't you tell me this could possibly happen? You promised nothing would happen. That's why this worked."

"I promised that I would keep quiet and that I wouldn't do anything. You're not even listening!"

"I'm seeing a third gunman at our parents' house!" Kara yelled up to him, squeezing the gun - the metal yelling as the barrel concave to her power - snapping in half and falling to both sides of her balled fist.

"So am I! But you're too busy trying to talk me down to realize what I'm telling you...It was your idea to send me here, so this one is on you. This isn't my fault completely." Connor said indignantly..

Kara's expression turned sour and she scoffed.

"Then maybe the better idea is to have you elsewhere...and if this one was for him..." Kara trailed, looking in the direction of Connor's bedroom. Connor shook his head. She still wasn't listening. This time she wasn't even trying. He knew that this was probably a waste of time...He should have just gotten rid of Deadshot himself. He began floating away from them. "Connor, stop" Kara said, floating herself. "This isn't resolved. You are going to do what is right so Ma and Pa are no longer in harm's way"

"You just said that the 'better idea' was for me to not be here. After all, both things happened when I was home which obviously isn't safe anymore." Connor resolved, no longer looking at who he thought was his sister.

"That's true, so we have to figure out where you're going" Kara said, Krypto trailed behind Connor and lightly bit on his leg to stop him from leaving.

"Krypto let. Go." Connor growled. "Actually, I'm going to figure it out. Give you a bit of a break from constantly pushing me around." Kara widened her eyes, zooming to Connor's side and grasp his shoulder to jerk him to look at her.

"Don't make this about you. The family give you everything and you still have a sense to make it about you!?" Kara asked him with such surprise and distaste. Connor couldn't grow up in body - but he had to make some bounds forward and now he was just letting his teenager show boldly. He was in his twenties now. "At this rate you'll end up hurting more people by yourself" Kara corrected him.

"Like what you're doing is helping.-"

"Keeps you out of prison for your negligence! I argued to League to trust me. Give you another chance! So yes, I am helping you. Start being grateful instead of rebellious"

"And you just said this was not about me." Connor turned back with a growl, but her power of strength pulled him back.

"Stop." Kara commanded. Krypto barked at the rising conflict, his sounds filling with the barn animals on the first floor. Suddenly, an extremely pounding headache was sent to Kara's mind, Connor staring furiously. Kara hissed, holding a hand to her skull - the other dived for Connor's throat to throw him out the open window to the sky. "What is your problem!?" Kara yelled out from the barn - red boots stepping heavily on the wood floor as she neared the window to jump out.

"You're my problem!" Connor shouted. "Ever since a few months ago, you haven't listened, or even tried to understand. You only ever had to constantly point out everything I did wrong. Never seeing what I've actually tried to do. I know that I've messed up...but all you've been doing is stressing me out more. You haven't been my sister...but more like my mom."

Kara took to the air near Connor, her cloak red and graceful with the hovering bounces of her blonde locks.

"The world is crumbling Connor. Everyone is stressed, people are dying. What time is there for anyone to be babying anyone? There is hardly any time to even sleep. This is our reality, you have to meet it."

"I've been meeting it. You forget, you've been telling me this for the past few months."

"Okay?" Kara laughed skeptically once, "Where's the Bat-killer? Remember I asked you to find him? Where is he? You got ...that instead" She roughly in the direction of the bedroom. "How did you even meet h...im?"

"I...." Connor stopped himself. He almost completely forgot about what the guy Alva was working with did...Why he was even after him in the first place.

Kara sighed heavily, with such weight on her shoulders that it was visible on her face.

"Connor..." She said softly, quietly...a mumbly that only the Kryptonian hearing could pick up in the Kansas air. "I have been worried about you for a long time...sometimes I wonder if you...are becoming a danger to yourself..." Connor sighed.

"And everyone else..." He filled in, melancholy. "It should have been me who had left instead of...."

Kara inched closer, but not close to touch him - there was that distance between them.

"He doesn't have to do with this....I know the League doesn't have a real person in charge of mental health anymore after J'onn...but I'd like you to stay in the Watchtower a few days...get some time to think...maybe sort this out by yourself..."

"Yes. Somewhere else where you can keep an eye on me because I'm one of those people who destroy everything they touch..."

"You were not always this way...you just have to find him again" Kara tilted her head slightly, frowning. A hand was raised out for Connor to take. Connor looked at it. So an escort to prison it was then...He looked away.

"I can't leave Alva..." He said simply, looking towards his room.

"How long have you even known him? Why him?" Kara protested. "He's a troubling influence, you never going to be the better Connor until he's gone! I...don't' care if you're gay or not..." Kara bit on her lower lip "But he's trouble..." He gave her the creeps.

"If Alva's gone, I'm gone too. Without him I won't really have much to live for..."

"Connor! You have family. He's a stranger. A demon with dark mag-" Kara stopped, a thought clicked. "That's it! Magic made you this way! He's hurting you isn't he?"

"Ma and Pop would be safer if I was gone. You stopped being my family...Al-"

"-He is nothing!" Kara yelled, making the dog bark. "We love you! You are my brother! See this Connor see this!" She exclaimed, her body tense and skin riddling with goosebumps.

"I'm not your brother. I'm not even a real damn person..I was made in a lab..with the DNA of both the best and worst persons. I'm only related to you because he is..." Kara cut a hand through the air.

"These years together, all these years and you toss it like that? We never put that against you. You are a Kryptonian - you are of our blood! You are a part of us. And that whatever isn't! How long have you known him!??" Kara challenged him to answer, asking him again.

Connor ignored her. They were running in circles and he was tired of it. His eyes followed along the line of the house until he noticed Alva walking. He looked concerned. Near completely shutting out Kara's presence, he blurred away from her to Alva's side.

"What's going on?" He asked softly. Alva leaned to Connor, pursing his lips. Krypto had flown down to the smell - to the smell of sulfur - the distrust flickering in the wolf-dog's intelligent eyes...he barked once at Alva. Holding a stance he looked at Connor, his master, and to Alva with a whine and growling.

"Krypto. Stay quiet." Connor spoke to Krypto, having a soft yet commanding tone. Kara landed down too. She held discontent in her own blue gaze to Alva.

"Even Krypto knows this is bad..." Kara tried one last time to reason with Connor. Alva closed his eyes and looked away from the judgmental gazes - used to it on this Surface world.

"It's bad, because it's bothering you." Connor put out simply. Kara narrowed her eyes on Alva as whatever snuggled into her brother - like a snake. Maybe Deadshot should have had his shot. Kara sighed painfully, looking away.

"Connor..." Alva whispered...Connor looked at him, an arm having wrapped around his shoulder. "Maybe we should move the ceremony to be sooner...in my realms..."

"What?" Kara asked. Connor again ignored Kara.

"Probably.." He mumbled to Alva, though at the same time somewhat nervous as he'd never been to hell...Alva closed his eyes...holding tightly to Connor.

"What is going on?" Kara asked again - her words no longer mattered as a large purplish portal opened right beside Connor and Alva - peering inside was to see the licking flames of a reddish landscape and pouring out from the dark magic was the stench of sulfur and smoke. "CONNOR!" Kara yelled, Krypto diving to grab them and stop what was happening. But purple tendrils had snatched them swiftly - sucking them inside and the purple portal swirling into nothingness before either could move to intervene...


	41. March 29th, 2015 - Part 5

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Noon - Around 12 PM (Hell, Inner Realms, The Domain of Lies)**

Red stone stood still - endless ages of stillness and damned history cut deeply into their surfaces. The rise of armies shown through the bold but well-formed lines and paints that seeped down like spilt blood. As endless as the history of the damned rock was, these pillars shot up seemingly forever - a cavernous space so grand it was a full landscape. Any mouth or end out of reach, and before Brian Wayne and the demon Etrigan was the throne of Neron - Lord of Lies.

Quietly screaming jewels and exotic artifacts piled as beautiful bounty around the throne that stood over the Chasm of The Pits where sickly green light flowed down slower than water - diluted with warped faces. Dirty souls and their soft screams bubbling from the sides of the deep chasm up to become a distant orchestra of life after death for the sinners. Banners of black and gold rolled down the tallest of his treasure piles, down the lord's hillsides bordering the throne behind and adjacent, and the red ground swirled with neon purple lines of magic.

Upon the throne of gold and green cushioning was a powerfully built man with greater than life blonde hair that parted down the middle and rolled down to his shoulders, wearing a cloak of green, a silver suit clung to show every muscle of his undeniable presence and green armor accentuate the magic of his powers - emerald encrusted into garments.

He grinned, grasping firmer onto the woman who sat on his lap. Long legged, ample bodily shape, a seductress of straight blood-red hair past her shoulders, black winding horns from the sides of her head, lips stained with gore, and red eyes so piercing the irises were inhuman - snake like. Her figure was dressed only in transparent, shimmering black silk. The Dark Mother Lilith licked her bloody mouth when she saw the mortal and Etrigan.

Brian stared back at the demon lords silently, without any sort of emotion. Etrigan. Etrigan looked at Brian once, the lad remembering that he should kneel in the presence of the lords. It had been quite some time since he was last in hell. Etrigan looked back to the lords.

"It has been some time since the crossing of our paths have drawn. Greetings Lord and Lordess, Lilith and Neron." Etrigan greeted them, a fist pounded against his chest as his head bowed. The Lord of Lies, laid back in his seat, adjusting his honored mate, gripping tighter the silken covered dips of her waist. The Dark Mother's ruby, violent, lustful eyes stared at Etrigan - glinting of the darkness she bore onto Demon-kind. But Neron opened his mouth to speak.

"You have come into my domain, you do not do it casually. The noble son of Trigon must want something. Everyone who comes to my throne desires something, and every one of them pay a price for it" His green eyes cast their iris-less gaze up to Lilith "Spare one" He added and Lilith smiled, baring her alabaster white fanged teeth.

"I get all things from all lords..." her harmonious and dark words eased into their ears, her whisper cruel and lovely. Neron nodded, stroking her thigh, awaiting Etrigan's further response.

"It is not I who is requesting your aid. But it is the lad who stands before you, who through trial and pain, was the son of a mortal known for darkness and fame. This child is the firstborn from the household of Wayne." Etrigan spoke, gesturing his head to Brian. Brian kept his place, waiting to be sure of whether it was acceptable for him to speak or not.

Neron released his hold on the Dark Mother for only a moment, to gesture to the mortal.

"Let me hear your desires and you will hear mine" He smiled sinfully. Brian nodded, standing more upright.

"I ask that you unbind two souls. That of the Kryptonian-Human Superboy. Along with that of your grandson, the princess of Latimo." Brian spoke, wording himself carefully. Neron stared, Lilith hissed, her eyes falling sharply on the mortal man, she moved herself on Neron's lap - the sparkles of her black silk tailing with her.

"My granddaughter is very confused" The Dark Mother's notorious maternal instinct came out, bearing her fangs. Her soft glowers continued, "Why should my granddaughter's magic be undone? It is her mistake, but it is also her wish. Why should she be intervened for you?" The hoof foot woman slinked off Neron's lap - clanking lightly with the golden steps of the throne - her curves coming into full view under her garments.

 

Brian kept himself upright, keeping his hands at his sides. "I am aware of the confusion. And it isn't on my behalf only. As you've said, it was a mistake, and it is interfering with her own original plan that she enlisted my help for..." Brian said simply. Neron gently brushed Lilith's wrist - dark purple flickers had begun to ball around Lilith in her anger - coming and going with bright neon illumination.

"What my love must be saying is what do you intend to do with our granddaughter when she is parted? Surely someone must take the underwhelming alien's place...for this is the price I will put upon this desire: equivalent exchange" His rueful and coy words came with a smile, his logic appeased Lilith enough to snuff out her magic fires and the return to his lap quietly.

"I anticipated this, which is why, Etrigan has offered to in the Kryptonian's and Lord Wing's stead, be wed to your granddaughter." Brian added, Etrigan standing beside his young companion.

"Mmmmm" Lilith moaned deeply in her throat, pleased. "You agree to union our Domains?" The Mother of Demons questioned Etrigan.

"Indeed Lordess." Etrigan's deep voice resonated. Neron raised a hand.

"Wait, we are about to spark this to become much more intriguing" the Lord of Lies snapped his fingers and in a pillar of green fire Connor and Alva were standing adjacent to Brian and Etrigan. However Alva's appearance had been warped: his hair was long, straight hair that flowed down to his back into delicate coils, bands of hair spilling down his well dressed shoulders. Alva's true feminine form was dressed in an intricate two piece gray outfit that was accentuated with gold and obsidian crystals on the shoulders, one a small pendant below the breasts. Alva's body was shorter, five foot five, her features fully feminized once more and the swell of her chest seen clearly through the circular parting of the upper garment.

Alva looked down at her returned self with confusion, Neron snapping his fingers again and she began to fall from standing. The demons in the room felt a resonating energy from Alva's body. Lilith scowled openly at the Kryptonian-Hybrid - murder in her blood gem, snake eyes. Connor looked around in confusion, awe, and somewhat freaked out at the same time. Brian chuckled, well that was convenient.

Connor turned and looked at... "Alva?" He mumbled, very confused as to at was going on. He was a little freaked out by the demon lady's death stare. "What's going on..?" He asked.

Neron smirked at the layers of emotion flowing from the mortals. He pointed directly to Brian Wayne and Etrigan.

"Your remaining connection in life is to be stripped from you. I will be leaving you the most desolate you have ever been in your entire existence: your soul is being ripped away from my granddaughter's...unless...you can give me something more tempting than the inquirers here can...it is they who have asked this to happen..." Lilith's vampiric fangs grew longer, her irises narrowing steadily into slivers as she kept eye on Connor.

Connor's face turned into a scowl in betrayal toward Brian who chuckled grimly yet again. Connor drew slightly closer to Alva. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted.

"-I know exactly what it was that he was going to offer to you. In exchange for his soul remaining bonded to your granddaughter's, he would offer you the pursuit of and retrieval of the Lordess orb. However, this was the original mission set out for by myself and Alva when my aid was originally enlisted. However, it was this very same mission that was prolonged and eventually put to a halt, because of Connor's interference and failures. Was it not Alva?" Brian said quickly, with an unwarranted courage as he flicked his hair out of his face. Connor looked over at him once again with a wide eyed expression. His mouth closed momentarily.

Neron tapped his fingers on an arm of gold.

"I'm waiting." Neron told Connor Kent with a raised blonde brow. His other hand stroked his lover's thighs. "If I raise my hand from my dear, no doubt she will drain you and toss your soul in the chasm below...you may want to speak clearly and confidently young man"

Connor could barely think. He'd basically left everything for Alva only to possibly be losing..Her? He didn't know what he could even offer them as he hadn't even encountered demons of this caliber before.

Etrigan meanwhile, walked over the the princess' body, intrigued by the energy resonating from it. He kneeled and placed a hand on her stomach. There was...life forming within it. The mortal had impregnated her. The demon knight growled, now understanding the Lordess' fury.

"Then you have nothing?" The Lord of Lies asked smoothly to Connor. The young man only continued to stammer and stare at him and his lover. He shrugged and pulled his hand away from Lilith's legs. With a dark cloud of smoke she vanished, to appear in front of Connor ferociously. Lunging, the Dark Mother's vampiric teeth plunged into Connor's throat - magic draining him of any fight, his blood spilling down her chin and breasts wildly as she used super strength to keep him from falling to the ground.

Gulping him down, Lilith moaned sensually, taking away his warmth, Connor feeling cold spread through his body. Once more Neron snapped his fingers and nauseating misery plagued Connor's inner core - his soul feeling weak and alone - the chills of separation and the death of emotional connection. In the lowest of his lows Lilith continued to drain his blood.

"His misery is delicious!" Lilith giggled and threw Connor on the ground, mounting his limp - dead inside body to open new wounds on Connor's chest and neck, his blood pooling on the red rock. Neron gave Lilith a smile as she seemed so happy.

"He had use after all" Neron remarked looked back at Brian and Etrigan, ignoring the loud sounds of tearing flesh and blood-sucking moans. "My granddaughter's hand is yours young Lord Etrigan" He extended a hand outward - a red magic glowed over the heart of Alva's and Etrigan's. "When you place your lips upon hers the two of you shall be bonded - you will be her soulmate. And do not weep or worry for her pain, she will feel none for the Kryptonian. Not now" In dramatic fashion he snapped his fingers one more time. "As her dominus you manage that child. We do not want it."

"Nor do I lord Neron. His pitiful seed will soon be gone." Etrigan responded, lifting the princess from the ground. Brian watched simply with his arms crossed as Lilith tore into what used to be Connor. Neron clasped his hands, raising his brows.

"Anything else? Anything you would sell your conflicted soul for?" Neron's charismatic yet eerie smile fell on Brian - singling him out. Brian chuckled, or playfully scoffed, looking up at the Demon king.

"Not this time...But, if I could..." Brian took a step toward the body being actively mutilated. Lilith looked up, her waves of hair flying from her bloodied face. A hand placed itself firmly over Connor's bleeding out body, her elongated teeth dripping and aimed at Brian.

"She is not fond of sharing food, nor should she." Neron smiled. Brian nodded.

"That's not what I'm after. Just a little something for his family at home..." Lilith chuckled, licking her lips.

"He will be home soon...his soul is so tastefully broken and with no ability to kill himself...I will be keeping him alive as long as I want. I think he'll be my new food source..." She smirked, stroking Connor's disconnected face. Brian reached down and tore off what was left of the superman symbol on his shirt, surely stained with blood.

"Have fun..." He said, stepping back with it in his hand. The highest lord in the throne room stood.

"When you meet with your father," He said to his new son-in-bond, "Tell him Neron wishes to celebrate with him. We have much to plan together" A sinister promise spilled across his lips. "Where to?" He offered. Etrigan looked toward Brian who turned to Neron.

"Actually, I would appreciate being delivered to what is known to be the 'Hall of Justice.' I want to deliver this personally, and, it'd give opportunity for the newly bonded to do couple things..." Brian spoke up. The ringing of Neron's snapping fingers was the last thing both men heard as green light took their vision...

******

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Noon - Around 2 PM (Hall of Justice, Washington D.C)**

Brian, Etrigan, and the unconscious Alva, were suddenly before the famed place known to be the Hall of Justice. Funny, there were no visitors around as he knew there once was. Seemed that people didn't really believe in their heroes like they once did. He looked at the symbol of hope that millions across the globe had put their faith in at one time...Stupid. It's never smart to put your hopes and dreams into a symbol carved by only another imperfect, corruptible person. The only thing demonstrated by this was weakness, a disgusting trait.

Brian stepped forward into the building, having Etrigan stay back with Alva due to the demon related death or something close to it. The lad walked through the silent and empty halls, various trophies and memorable moments of past heroes decorating them. He wanted to be one of them..once. He knew better now. He continued walking until he reached the room of communications that he knew was here.

He typed some on the keys before the faces of two appeared on the screen.

"Brian?" Vic's voice asked, seeming both surprised and confused. Barbara side eyed Brian over her glasses sharply.

"That's League property" Barbara quipped him, crossing her arms when she finally pulled her fingers away.

"Of course it is." Brian replied to the both of them. "Normally I wouldn't be running my mouth to either of you, but the message I bear is important."

"Stay there, Achilles will let you tell your message behind an electromagnetic prison wall" Barbara scowled.

"'Fraid not Barb. This message relates to the Kents. So, if you're done being sad over the wrong Batman, I'd appreciate if you guys would patch me over to Supergirl." He responded without much emotion. On screen Barbara twirled a pen and sent her scowl at Vic, clearly telling him to join her side of things against Brian. Vic shook his head.

"Your head is all fucked up kid...I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Well, I don't see why not, this arm most definitely came in handy.." Barbara picked up her com from the keyboard.

"I'm getting him" She said coldly. "Turn yourself in" Her face lined with prejudice as she looked back up to the blown up image of Bruce's son, how far had he fallen...the thought all over for Brian to read in her eyes.

Brian rolled his eyes. Yeah, the most dedicated young girl when the very same man caused her and her father so much pain. Pathetic. "Or what? You'll drag me back for a lecture? I'm done being contained Barbara. You'll see soon how all of this is really pointless now."

Barbara adjusted her glasses, she turned to Vic again showing her bitter disappointment of Brian.

"Sure." Barbara simply said, blowing off the Wayne's words. In a zoom behind him a six foot blonde man decorated in ceremonial grecian warrior garments and wielding the flaming spear of Athena stood on the other side of the Communications Room. He extended a hand.

"Young man, come with me." Achilles Warkiller requested.

"Actually, I'd rather not." Brian responded, standing his ground turning to meet Achilles. The King of Themyscira grabbed the Lasso of Truth off his hip, the glittering gold rope bright in his golden tan hand. He stood still, studying him. He noticed the bloody rag in the young man's hand.

"And what would that be? The cloth you have" He asked, gesturing to it with his eyes.

"Put simply. What happens when someone messes with Demons..." Brian responded, putting it up to where Achilles could see.

"What...?" Barbara said from behind, both her and Vic could see the bloody Kryptonian symbol on the rag. Achilles simply stood as tall as he had before.

"You have had dealings with their kind?" He asked with a tinge of disapproval.

"This was actually his own fault. Connor wanted to have association with Demons. He didn't think of consequences." Brian responded.

"So, wait a second. You're saying that you got a demon to kill Connor?!"

"No. Rather that the demons parents weren't too fond of him..."

"Then truly his pairing with that young person was...terrible..." Achilles mumbled, his expression turning sour in thought of the Kryptonian-Hybrid's loss.

"Exactly. So, are any of you willing to tell his family?" Brian asked, having placed the cloth on the panel behind him. Barbara kept silent. But Achilles began to walk over.

"I have shared death with an entire populace, my people, when I had to put down Diana...and Donna's fall. I am able to do this" He said solemnly.

"Yeah. Alright. Give his mom a hug for me alright?" Achilles said nothing, looking at the cloth and rehooking the lasso to his waist. He grabbed it painfully, putting it closer to his face.

He took a moment till he looked over at Brian Wayne.

"If you intend to cause more trouble for this world, I cannot let you leave. Its people need to be spared, not saved"

Brian shrugged. "I can make no promises, the lives that I've taken were those of evil. If I'm wrong for that, then I don't know what else to say to you."

"If you can deliver those words with the lasso around you, then I will let you be" Achilles nodded. Barbara squirmed in her chair.

"That't can't be-" Achilles raised his hand to silence her.

"I am a king! I assist the League but I am never its lap dog or pawn. Do not think you can command my every choice." He said with authority, giving the screen a look over his shoulder. Vic was visibly on screen raising his hands from the keyboard.

Brian's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Do it." Achilles gestured for him to stick out his hands, binding his wrists together with the lasso the king looked at Brian.

"Do you plan on harming the innocent of Earth?" He asked him first.

"No. I do not." Brian responded without doubt wavering in him anywhere.

"Will you let your actions harm those outside of your vendetta?"

"No I will not. Not in the slightest." Achilles nodded, narrowing his eyes.

"A question for you to reflect on when this is over: What kind of man are you becoming?"

"Invalid. I'm only Bruce Wayne's son remember?"

"I see" Achilles said, twisting his wrist to command the glittering magical rope to unbind and reloop back into the king's hold. "Whatever you do, do it without hesitation" He advised once more looking at the screen. "I have no more business here, my own people and family await me" He walked two steps slowly before turning into a blur of speed and vanishing from sight. Barbara stared at Brian, gripping on her wheels tightly.

"What you are doing won't bring Gotham back" She told him with sternness in her voice. Brian openly scoffed.

"Fuck Gotham...You really don't know me do you?"

"I knew the boy growing up in the right direction" She retorted.

"Yeah. The direction Batman said was the right one. The very same direction that killed your father."

"The price of justice." Her eyes glazed with cold, hardened, pain before looking back to her screen to ignore him.

"That isn't justice. That's the price you pay when you follow the Dark Knight." Brian responded coldly. Vic remained silent, watching the two of them go at it. He placed a hand on Babara's shoulder. He sighed.

"You really have changed Brian...I wasn't sure I could believe it at first...but here you are." Cyborg said grimly.

"Hey. I'm just a rich kid with issues. Just like my dad..."

******

Etrigan had taken his Bride to the outer area of the famed 'Hall of Justice' as he was commissioned not to follow his human companion. The demon lord laid the princess into the grass, kneeling at her side. Lord Neron said that the bind would happen with the pressing of their lips as a seal. He figured that now would be good a time as any to do so.

Etrigan lifted her head and closed his eyes. He leaned his head downward until their lips met. The princess' soft and delicate, against his firm and strong. He held it for a few moments until he pulled his head back. And when her teal eyes fluttered open was the moment a euphoria of warm bliss struck the both of them at the sight of the other. For Alva she was pulled into the union of another soul - confused and yet betrayed by her feelings of fondness.

She had spent the last year trying to master the magic that would change her form, to avoid being the Acris Alva she was under the thumb of her grandparents. She had failed, but Lord Etrigan was powerful...he felt safe, and...and maybe he would be the one that could truly help her get her bloody vengeance. The tingling of her lips told her he has kissed her and she pressed her fingers to the pink flesh to feel it.

"What...has happened...?" She asked him quietly, once wanting him away, not wanting him to stay.

"The Lord has bound our souls as one. To be sealed with a kiss, and now it is done. The foolish kryptonian of the surface, is now fulfilling his one true purpose." Etrigan replied poetically. Alva avoided his eyes to look down at herself, her body she had distanced herself from for a year. But lower than that she stared at her stomach.

"It is disgusting, that I had fallen to ever let him take me as he did. Even when he promised he would 'do it safe'" She mimicked Kara's words. "I feel violated in every way" Alva grimaced. If she had to endure childbearing, it would have been better to be a demon child than an alien...

"A weak and childish Kryptonian is he. Soon the death of his seed must be." Alva shot her eyes up at him.

"How soon?" She cautiously asked.

"Soon as possible." Alva breathed in deeply and sighed, laying on the grass of the Surface world she turned her head - plucking green blades from the earth. She did not know if she was ready to go through this again, to begin to know someone...all of this shifting, the bindings of her soul, was clouding her judgment. She was discouraged. Etrigan watched her as she thought. He knew that it must have been heavy on her mind. He placed a hand on her face, the demon knight showing a sort of endearment that no other would receive.

"How can I move on when Black Adam still lingers and lives...? I want to see his body torn in two. I want to see the light of his eyes dim while they still held fear. I want him to be frightful for his afterlife"

"Your feelings are just, your desire not odd. But this one is under the Egyptian Gods." Etrigan replied. Alva glared up to him, moving into a sitting position and hesitantly putting a hand on his chest.

"You have doubts you could do it?" She challenged, the relationships of hell full of fire, "If you will not try. I will do it myself, and get the orb." Etrigan growled at the challenge pushing her over with one of his fingers.

"Indeed the death of Teth shall be done! It was his afterlife to which I was speaking young one." Alva peered over her shoulder, pink hair spilling as she cast her long lashed teal stare at him.

"We use the orb against him. Kill him and trap his soul inside" She smirked. "We may gain more favor from my greatest grandparents" Etrigan thought for a moment.

"Indeed." He spoke, rising to his feet, grabbing Alva's hand as well and lifting her. She traced his lower lip.

"My soul and heart may be yours...but if you want me to love you, I want to see you spill blood" Etrigan scoffed.

"You insult me...?"

Alva kissed his lips, biting it lightly and tugging till her teeth parted, she had been playing off the aches of her body but she shuddered openly as they had bothered her too much.

"I am telling you what I want..." She whispered, looking at the broadness of his shoulders and the strength he had compared to the Kryptonian who had done nothing but flee with her time and time again. Etrigan nodded with a confirming grunt. Alva closed her eyes and rested on him. "You are different... I do not feel shy speaking of magic with you..."

"It is because the bond between us is true. There is strength in the union between I and you." Etrigan said with a sort of smile, holding Alva with one of his arms.

"We need to see Brian...he is useful" Alva remarked with a little smile on her own lips, charmed by the feeling of their mutual togetherness. The strong usually bow legged demon stood up straight, appearing more gigantic than before. He chuckled.

"Yes, the usefulness of my companion is truth. What he lacks in experience, he makes up for in youth."


	42. March 29th, 2015 - Part 6

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Noon - Around 2 PM (4 PM Atlantis, Northern Atlantic Ocean)**

It was a cool day in the untouched Sea City of Atlantis. The king was seated in a large throne room that gave him full vision of the sea around him, the entire room being shrouded by a giant clear circular dome. All around it was that of the aquatic sea life, plants and animals roaming peacefully around in the ocean blue. There were several guards posted at the entrance of the throne room, at the most 4. The men clad in light blue armor stood orderly and alert at the edges. Within the thrown room were several bubble like objects made of glass that held certain items acquired by King Arthur over the years, ranging from weapons, to pieces of armor, to ancient relics of Atlantis' rich past.

The king sat in a large throne, trident in hand. Arthur appeared to be in much thought as he sat there, his hand lightly gripping at the armrest of the throne. He was...conflicted. Arthur was unsure of what he was to do with the now infamous Poison Ivy.

Just before she was trying to escape his grasp, and now...for a lack of a better word, was acting submissive. The sudden behavioral change had baffled the sea king, however, he had placed her into a cell within the throne room in which case he could keep an eye on her.

He himself felt that for her actions, she should receive more of a punishment, yet, it was the result of those very same actions that he could not bring himself to further upon her in his manner. The seas and earth were being cleansed. The cries of despair from the sea life diminishing.

These were good things, yet, coming from what was presumed to be a doer of evil. The sea king's eyes went to where she was being contained, a barred area near the edge of the dome with large icy pillars that reached the top of the throneroom. She was holding to her stomach, curled in a ball on her side, hiding under the mass of her flowery hair. One fine crafted pale hand lightly scratched on the cold floor underneath.

The sea king watched as the woman remained on the floor. Due to his undeserved kindness, he had made the containment area large enough for her to move around, though the pillars being close enough to keep her there. He had even went so far as to place something similar to a bed within her chambers.

"How is it that you are faring?" His voice called out across the throneroom to her. Ivy slowly pulled her head up, her body tired. Her rage for being caged snuffed out countless hours ago, done fighting the bars that held her.

"I..." She whispered, looking down at her hand that attempted to chip the floor. "I need sunlight..." Pamela said, curling in on herself more. It was not food her body ate, it not was her evolved self...but the light of the sun kept her alive.

"Sunlight...? Similar to the Superman?" He asked. Ivy rubbed her arm.

"I need it on my skin..." Pamela stared at Arthur from behind her icy bars. Arthur thought for a moment, the trident remaining at the side of the throne upright. He raised an arm to one of the guards upfront who quickly walked to standing before him.

"Fetch to me a source of ultraviolet light." He commanded, the young guard bowing before leaving off from the throne room. Arthur stood from his throne and stepped toward the series of pillars set between him and Ivy. He stood before her with his arms behind him, studying her.

"I am aware that you are...not traditionally human. Yet, I ask what are you exactly? Your difference intrigues me." Arthur inquired. Pamela sighed, sitting up, but doing so to face away from the king, laying against the cold of a pillar.

"I do not know. There is no word to describe me. No word other than evolved." Ivy paused. "Because of my past, I have come to love and bond with Mother Nature unlike anything I've loved or cherished in this world..."

"So, along with your evolution...your morals and values have been....enlightened..?"

"I don't care for morals or values, I've been through the circles of the fight too many times. People pollute, and they will die because they ruin the one thing that keeps them sustained. They are self-destructive in of themselves. I am only allowing their inevitable collapse come sooner. Give Earth mercy that she is well overdue." She clenched a fist tightly at the emotion of her own words, disgusted and angered by the things she seen in her life: the burning and pillaging of the world.

Arthur nodded his head. Aggression. Interesting. "Yet, if they are simply to die. Why did mother earth create then in the first place? She does not make mistakes. The fact that they remained this long, must mean that they have some sort of purpose do they not?" The woman looked up at Arthur sharply.

"How naive," Pamela purred angrily, holding her stomach more in protection. "Humans exist because magic and gods made them. Gaia never consented - she sleeps and whimpers and endures. It is the gods who gave them ability to infect and survive. It is the gods that gave them science, nothing about them is genuinely of Earth. Mankind is yet another display of male power thrown onto a female force greater than anyone can comprehend - the creatures that evolved, they are hers - Humanity is not and should never have been."

"Hypocrisy, for your words once again entail that you yourself should not exist....Or do you mean that purposefully...?" Ivy slowly slid a finger to her lip, biting it.

"In the end, all of us will die but I will make sure the the trillions of lives that live above are buried and decaying before it is my turn to unite with her" Ivy whispered her foreboding promise with a closing of her eyes, leaning back her head. Arthur nodded once again in comprehension. Ivy scoffed quietly and smirked to herself. "There is only one race of people on this Earth that are hers..." The emerald eyes opened to scan Arthur, up his body, "Your people."

Arthur watched her with a raised brow. "Indeed. What of it?"

"If any sentient race were to co-habitate with Gaia's surface, it should be the Atlanteans. It is fact they are from evolution - from her design, not humans. Humans are the ego echos of the male pantheon" Arthur thought for a moment. Interesting once again. He remembered from the ancient texts of his people that Atlanteans were once of the surface. However, his knowledge of humans was limited, and very relatively recent.

"Intriguing..." Arthur spoke, a hand along his chin. He kept his powerful gaze cast upon her. Within a few more seconds, he heard the guard that he had sent for the ultraviolet vessel. He gestured to position it on the other side of the pillars. When it was cast upon her, Ivy sighe and crawled straight to the light. Kneeling before it she had shut her eyes and pulled her hair back to expose her flesh. The tingles entering from her skin to her stomach. In silence she bathed in the light, not caring who should stare or comment at her actions.

"You are a most interesting woman, Poison Ivy. I will tell you this." He said simply.

"When will I be free? I hear no remorse in your voice. Why do you pretend to care?"

"I have seen the side of humanity that you have not, living within...Gotham City..." He said, having some disgust in his voice at the mention of the city.

"Humanity isn't made of sides - it is one mesh of self interest motivated traits...but if that is your wisdom and judgment..." Ivy trailed, tired and returning to her tanning. Arthur nodded yet again slowly. He turned to walk back to his throne.

"I will say this simply and only once. Your view of humans is flawed. The pain of mother earth, along with your emotions, are clouding your judgment." He turned his head as he said this. Ivy held her tongue, he sat on a throne of a submerged center of power. He did not live among them...he did not experience life as a woman. He did not know what subjugation felt like. He rode the waves of fantasy - and it brought a tear jerking fury to her to once again be undermined and yet another man of power dismiss her. She turned away from the man holding the light, from the king and held onto spiral bars to hid herself. The strings holding her together tugging and bursting. Pamela would never let them break, but her trials - the trials of Earth too - were endless and without comfort, trust, love. Isolation. All she had was the inner growth of her son, his Green soul meshing with her, and the Earth - only she would listen. Tears stung her eyes and she stared down.

Arthur let a few more moments pass before gesturing his hand to the guard to go back to his original position. The woman needed time to herself, as he'd been aware of her living alone in the first place. He would not force anything upon her, but he would not allow the subject to go by unaddressed.

******

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Evening - Around 8 PM (Washington D.C.)**

"So...what are you telling me?" Jason Blood asked the young man Brian as they walked down the hall of a pretty decent motel.

"Etrigan...and well....you are too...Soul binding...Demon marriage alliances....you know, things like that." Brian explained.

"Okay...so what does the pink haired girl have to do with this?" Jason inquired.

"She...he.....Alva, is your and Etrigan's Bride to be..." Brian said, sort of awkwardly. "I had the princess head up to the room already....You know....now that I think about it...Alva may or may not also be bonded to you as well..." Brian mused as they approached the room. However, Brian thought about something. Neron said something about not wanting a child, which he was able to deduct Alva's pregnancy. Etrigan agreed to this....though, Brian did not know of exactly how demons went about doing that. He could only assume that it was magic...He shrugged it off. Jason would know what to do if he was in a tight situation.

"Alright, well, I am going to be housed in a room down the hall...When it doubt, give her to Etrigan..." Brian said, walking off. Jason watched him as he did. He looked back at the door, pulling a small key card out of his jacket pocket, sliding it through the little slot to unlock it. When opened, it led to a rather simple motel room with one bed in the center, a TV across from it, along with the bathroom/mini kitchen area. Directly across from him he saw the pink haired demon girl standing at the window, staring out of it.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked a little more into the room. "Excuse me. Alva, is it?" Jason called out. She held her breath, the voice low and raspy. Looking over her shoulder she saw a blur of a man. She felt drawn to him, but he wasn't Etrigan.

"Yes...my dominus..." She whispered softly into the motel. Jason had to think on this for a moment, dominus.....That was the dominant side of the relationship in hell..Makes sense then that Etrigan was such, it'd be hard to imagine him as the submissive. Jason wasn't really sure what to say..

"How....are you?" He asked.

"What am I to say...?" Alva began, "I am carrying a dirty thing in me...and..." She turned to face the man fully, looking up to him. "Now I am to have yours..." Her hands went to her lower stomach, looking down. She was unsure...her other ambitions...

Jason's eyes widened. Wait a minute...Brian neglected to mention that the girl had been knocked up. He studied her, she seemed pretty damn young looking...Yet somehow Jason knew that she, having come from hell, could really be any age...

"I'm sorry...Have my what exactly?" He asked having taken off his suit jacket and hanging it up. Alva stared back up, one of her heeled boots clicking on the floor as she neared him by one step.

"It was your will that I take your seed..." Jason once again thought for a moment...This was not necessarily anything that he had said personally. So Etrigan must have wanted to abort the 'dirty' child, and inject his instead. He looked down at her.

"Oh.....right. Just..uh....give me a moment..." He responded, taking a step back. "Dominicus!" Jason said, a dark red having begun to form around him. Slowly but surely, the aura had started to engulf his body. In the next few moments, the aura condensed into the familiar Demon Knight.

Alva looked away.

"This is what you wanted...I am ready" She told herself with a bracing breath. The touch of the Kryptonian's body and loins playing like an unwanted memory. Etrigan took a step or two closer, then he stopped.

"Expose yourself before me." He commanded, sitting on the human bed. Alva stared into his demonic eyes, hands navigating to the pendant below her breasts. A tug of the loop and the obsidian fell to her feet, the flaps parting ways for her breasts to be seen. She stared at the powerful man she loved - feeling no lust or desire. It was what he requested. It was her role to give in to his requests...her young face stared at him coldly - walking between his parted legs at the foot of the bed. Etrigan studied her, his face carrying both authority and approval of his Acrus.

"Proceed.." The Latimo sorceress nodded, hands coming up her soft skin to pull away her jeweled garment away. The frame of her female, small, body coming more into his view and the crash of the clothes to the floor into his fanned ears. Another tug to her skirt and it fell, yet she too had looked down to study herself.

Something was missing...

"I...am a woman? A whole woman...?" The later adolescent asked aloud as what she saw was now the genitals of the female sex. Her curse had fully transformed her now...but that male identity was so stained with weakness that relief hit her heart rather than a sense of defeat or loss. Etrigan nodded his head, both in approval and in answer of her. Now his belt clicked, loosening. Within a few seconds the red suit that once clung to Etrigan's body was gone. The Demon Knight radiated masculinity, the scent of sulfur hung in the air due to his clothing. Etrigan's body was comprised of a muscular system that humans, kyrptonians, and even certain demons couldn't match.

One of Etrigan's hands slowly went up from Alva's forearm to her shoulder. He looked up at her, a small smile had formed a bit on his lips. He was well aware of her indifference, but the desire to see his love's smile was still within him. She was aware that this had to be done at some time, therefore Etrigan decided that now would be best. Teal eyes went with the flow of the caressing hand.

She was scared that she wasn't ready for this: ready to start motherhood. But his touch was reassuring in some way - knowing her wellbeing wasn't entrusted to a failure but instead a man of power.

The size difference could not have been anymore apparent: he was twice her width easily, his hand taking her shoulder under his large palm.

She stepped closer, the scents of demons the scents of her upbringing. In search of the fonder feelings she took it in, remembering things as they had been: her royal life.

"May I be laid down...? The aches..." She had quietly explained. Etrigan nodded his head once.

"Come.." He said softly, taking her hand and leading her to lay beside where he was sitting. Alva's naked body came down on the the bed, flesh touching and she blushed.

"Lord Etrigan..." She called his name past the wisps of her full pink hair. "What strength will you give our child?" Etrigan leaned over her, his hands on each of her sides.

"I will give it my strength." The mass of his clawed hands on her body made her tense - a touch her human heritage never felt before. Her forced upon previous mistake having the humanoid touch. This was so strangely different, even for the hell dweller she had once been. Rough, powerful...frightening. In any moment he could squeeze and she would break under him - if he wished it.

"I want the blood of Lex Luthor to drink when this child has its first thirst..." Alva told him softly. Etrigan thought for a moment, then nodded.

"So be it." He assured. His clawed fingers caressed her sides. "Are you now ready?" Alva sealed away her eyes and nodded, breathing deep from the depths of her chest, and out - knowing as a proper dominus he would do as he wanted in spite of how it would make her feel. Etrigan commenced once she confirmed her preparedness. He directed his shaft into Alva. While doing so, Alva's center being tight already, was all the more tight for a demon of Etrigan's stature.

"Uh.." A whimper escaped as she had arched her back underneath him. The spilling of pink hair each direction of the motel bed. Braving a glance up to the man soul bonded to her, he was giving down to her a face she was to take with a sense of protectiveness. "Let me give myself to you..." Alva's blush deepened further... "Kiss me..." She asked of him timidly. Etrigan looked down at her. He leaned forward and planted his lips upon her's. As he did, his lower body shifted slowly at first.

The sheets shifted, her body moved and she was delicate in her noises. The demon lord's lips were inhumanly rough, dry and firm. And indescribably she could understand he was trying to kiss her softly but softness was not his nature - she would never want it to be. The pain of his size was part of his love being expressed. Her moans dancing pain and pleasure knowing they were how he could love her. He was hurting her from her inner most parts of her body - but also delivering his ways of kindness and individual devotion.

"I am grateful you will become my husband..." A loving groan escaped from the demon knight as she uttered these words. His pace had become a little faster.

"It matters not whether it is daughter or Son. Grateful I am too, that your heart I've won..." He said quietly. Arms held around his torso as best they could, not able to wrap the full width of his flexing back. But she held firmly as her body allowed, letting him pace faster and faster - feeling the escaping breaths and strength of his moving body move hers. She held steadfast, enduring the fire, receiving the affection. He had moved her beyond the point of words, taking the experience and riding it through - her walls were tightening around him as much as they were stretched and taught by his size.

"Do not stop...there...please...there" The pale of her womanly flesh taking the dark inhuman hue of brown his was. Moments passed by and each seeming to last forever as he continued. His thrusts into her were fast and hard, though gentle from his view. He knew that he may cause unintended pain to her, yet, he could fix anything that was...lasting. Etrigan moaned a little loud when the tight inner walls got even tighter than before. She screamed, louder her pleas and whimpers had been allowed - letting herself free she roared her spasms of pleasure - taking the demon lord with her if she could within the clasp of her pelvis. Etrigan roared once, loud and clear in his feeling. The roar was enough for the room to nearly shake.

Their bed teetered and slammed hard against the wall which created a crater the shape of the impact. Alva's body began sweating in climax and in burning heat of her loins as the change of seed began to bubble and cast magic inside of her. Dying and withering was the alien, unwanted baby.

She pressed her hands on Etrigan's chest as to feebly attempt to push him away, shaking with aches and pains she had to endure alone. Her plight and privilege as Etrigan's Acrus. Etrigan, having felt magic dissipate from him opened his eyes. He felt her small hands on his chest and did as she wished.

"Go...speak with the Surface human...I..." Alva curled on herself, groaning in pain over the sheets - grasping at them. "I need time..." She rasped through the pain. Etrigan nodded, aware of the pain. He pulled himself out of her. The demon planted his lips on her cheek once as he got up.

"I will return soon enough.." He said to her as he walked to the door.

"Go, go Etrigan, turn back into that man again.." Were the words that he spoke before the shroud of dark red took him as well as his clothing.It then faded back into Jason who looked mildly confused for a moment, only for his eyes to blink red causing him to lose the look. He turned back to look at her once more. He saw the nude form of the young woman sweating and shivering on the bed, as if she was enduring a great pain as quietly as she could.

Jason who was half there and knew Etrigan's presence was within him. The sight of the girl in this way made the man shake his head. He had better not get condemned because of something like this...He grabbed the doorknob and headed out, sure to close the door behind him.....


	43. March 29th, 2015 - Part 7

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Night - Around 10 PM**

Lex sighed with terrible pain of his mind, a numbing sword sliding its way through his ribs to his heart.

"I've most likely lost" Lex said dryly to the cloned young man sitting across his desk. Joseph shook his head slowly, his hands on his knees.

"To be frank, we have. The Plant chick's escaped....the league is no longer your bitch......and then there's this bullshit with the demons....Unless we figure out something...." He trailed, rolling his shoulders.

"If your son had been able to keep one emotional woman in check, half of my problems would not be escalated to the tier they are at." Lex's face turned grim. "In either case, you are being sent to Taiwan. It will be your best chance of escaping and remaining low for a time. My final act of courtesy to you." Joseph looked up at him confused for a moment, his face then turning solemn. He nodded once silently. "But it is not entirely free. You will be escorting Dr. Lincoln to a remote area. Why is no longer important for you to know. Simply be aware she is still very important and loyal what I do and will continue doing" Lex pressed his hand hard against his walking stick to stand over the sitting Joseph.

He drew in his breath, snapping his fingers as to becon two hovering robots to enter the hidden office.

"Until I am in position of needing your services, your contract is canceled as of now." He paused and looked away for a moment. "This is goodbye" Joseph stood, grabbing his crutches. He hobbled over to the old man's side. He put a hand out to Lex to shake it.

"It's been.....good to work with you." He said simply. Lex ignored the touch outwardly entirely, he held his eyes on his silver robotic aids.

"Follow them, you will be taken to an aircraft which I have supplied with your personal items and that of the doctor. When you land, I ask you keep her safe"

"It'll be done." Joseph responded, heading toward the doorway.

"One final note: I have fired and defamed your son's reputation to the community at large. I am not one to be walked over, and he could not execute one task - the easiest I had. Whatever he had said or done was the incorrect trigger that led Ms. Isley from him to Aquaman. He ruined me and I am always one to return my debts."

Joseph nodded. "He was always....too emotion oriented....He's spent too much time with his mother..."

Lex coldly watched Joseph walk out the door. The scientist was already well aware Brian was coming - the flaming bat symbol that was dancing through Metropolis was surly Brian's work. Bruce was still left sulking in Gotham, his promises having always been so empty Lex found no threat in them. The relationship of power between Brian Wayne and Bruce Wayne was the exact opposite of Grant Wilson and Joseph Wilson: The Bat family increased with power with the generations and the Wilsons decreased.

When Brian's appearance to the front doors of his Human Resources building came into his warning feed there was zero surprise. And Lex had already thought carefully of his recourses. Ivy was bound to eventually speak, claiming her words to be slander would only press so far. The Justice League would be bound to ask questions simply because Ms. Isley lacks the imagination to come up with such a plot on her own.

Lex would not accept running. This body was not capable, and it was feeble. He never had to face the true mortality before. Within a few moments, the boy walked through the doors of Lex' office. His eyes cold.

Lex simply pressed a button under his desk to open a speaker.

"If you continue taking steps I will increase the increments of pain Ms. Kyle must endure until you reach me" Lex promised simply. Brian's expression didn't change, still throwing knives as he stopped. "I will begin with the teeth with the very next step you take Mr. Wayne. And it will not be my slow hands doing it I can assure you"

"Enough bullshit. Why do you have my mother?"

Lex smiled.

"To lure you to where you are"

"I'm fucking here. What do you want?"

"Ask Black Adam, he's here now" Brian's eyes narrowed as he felt the being mentioned floating behind him. He didn't turn, he looked at Lex instead.

"But it was you who took her, so what do you want?"

"Goodbye young Mr. Wayne" The speakers said throughout the dark office building before clicking off. Brian kept his place for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Nagirte!" He called out, instantly feeling an impact at his left shoulder and bicep, sending him flying to the side of the room and crashing into the wall. His vision blurred at he slid down. He looked upward as Adam approached him. The doors of the office burst from their hinges, one swiftly approaching Teth who saw and caught it with ease.

Just as he was going to toss it to the side, a strong force from the other side of the door pushed him backward unexpectedly until he was slammed between the door and the wall. The door dropped hard and Teth appeared angry. Brian got up, half of the pain in his left arm subsiding as he did.

Standing in the middle of the room was the demon knight Etrigan, and in one of his arms, Alva, who seemed winded, though apparent that she hadn't moved. Brian stood at his side, his eyes aimed toward a functional camera in the room. Teth appeared even more angry when he caught sight of the same demon child that he had the opportunity of killing but spared out of pity. Seems that all of the Latimo must be eradicated.

Etrigan noticed the gaze of spite from Black Adam and held Alva away from him. Brian looked back at Etrigan.

"I need to get down there....and the only way to do that is through Alva..." He said quickly. Etrigan looked at him with a confused narrow eye. However, within seconds, he caught sight of Teth's bolting for them. He tossed Alva to Brian and stood in front of them. Brian caught Alva and jumped backward. Etrigan caught Black Adam, who kept going with the demon in his arms. Etrigan flew backward for a moment, however until he planted his feet on the ground. He slid back for a second, then stopped. Etrigan's fist went to the bottom of Teth's jaw. Adam went soaring up from the upper cut.

"GO!" He shouted, flying up. Brian placed Alva at his side. "Okay. I need you to teleport us down to Lex." He said quickly, watching as pieces of falling building rained down from where Etrigan and Black Adam went. Alva grasped onto Brian's arm and began to focus. With her obsidian rod having somehow vanished after the events in Hell, she was left only with the ornate jewels on her clothes.

In a blink they appeared in a fur floored office, the heat of a fireplace touching their skin and the sounds of cracking gemstone as her left pauldron of obsidian shattered entirely into glitter dust, the other heavily fractured. Lex glared at their sudden intrusion and kept still as he had a revolver clutched in his hand and a finger resting on a button under the desk. Turrets flipped from the square panels of the ceiling above to aim their long holed muzzles straight at them.

"Move once and you'll be riddled quite thoroughly" Lex promised them. Brian's eyes watched the turrets. Six....Not his favorite number, but possible....if he was on his own. He kept his eyes on Luthor. He scowled.

"There's still time Lex. Where is my mother...?" He asked coldly, watching the gun shake in the very slightest in the cancer-stricken man's hand.

"Dying the moment my finger leaves the button" Lex answered without remorse. "The Bats were always the most self destructive"

"Why? What's the point of killing a pregnant woman? Especially when your own life is on the line as well?" Brian inquired. It was Lex Luthor who cocked his revolver slightly as he tilted his head with it, studying the young man and his gray hued eyes.

"You know my methodology well enough, I always keep my words even if my actions are malicious in nature - I will give you a simple trade: your life for hers. You could never stop my hand from leaving this button forever and you would never find your feeble mother in time to save her if I slip"

Brian's heart sunk in his chest. He couldn't decide this...no, there was just no way! There had to be some other way that he could get to her....right? Alva beside him began to giggle, her voice soft but grim. It easily unnerved Lex as he glared at the demon thing. He had no bargaining chips for it and it had already wormed its way through his son who now laid comatose in Smallville. He studied her rapidly, his tired and numbing mind seeing the jagged broken pieces of rock on one of her shoulders, the other fractured and the scattered bits of floor around her. He had no true understanding of magic, but it was obvious she didn't have much catalyst left.

"No..." Lex waved his gun at it. "There will be a second option for you, kill that thing that took my son and you will have Ms. Kyle and your life." Alva sneered, a streak of blue lightning sudden appearing behind the trillionaire as making manifest was the very same demonic creature that have nearly taken Joseph's life. He turned frantically, his hand holding on the button. Turrets began screaming bullets as they fired booming life rounds at the phasing creature. Lex Luthor's life was flashing before him and with it Brian's chance to save himself and his mother.

"DIE!" Alva yelled furiously at Lex, her mouth bubbling words of anguish and relish of his oncoming mortal fall. Brian's eyes widened.

"No!!" He shouted, seeing the creature whom he thought to be dead. He looked frantically at Alva. He grabbed her up by her shoulder from the ground. Brian unsheathed his fallen younger brother's sword and held it close to her.

"Call it off!" He growled. Alva's teal eyes narrowed at him, the loud roars of gunfire taking over their ears, the flashing light dancing off their bodies in the heat of the moment - every second precious as Blip was coming into full shape.

"Etrigan will never forgive you" Alva warned, growling back in her own female voice with no fear held in her - in fact, beyond the pain, was a pang of excitement. Brian grimaced, and he saw the last of her as she blinked from his view - his grip became empty and hollow. All was left came to be the four armed blue creature that manifested, bullets riddling its form but not impeding it. The length of its lightning tipped tail rammed straight through Lex, red blood splashing on the desk and black gore of the shot up demon littering the carpet. Brian saw this and moved quickly. He took the few batarangs that he had in his demon suit to take out the four turrets closest. As he ran, he pulled up his hood and mask. Brian vaulted over the desk. Lex's shaking body shivered and couldn't pull his shocked expression from the bleeding creature that was to be his reaper. Brian's speed and agility came to use as he shoved Lex's held finger under the desk and replaced it with his own. Stuck laying on the desk, Brian's body coated with Lex's blood and he beard witness to the wounded demon throwing Lex against a wall before fading out of existence with the walking cane in its four hand grip. All the bullets came to a ceasefire, and Lex's heavy, dying, breathing filled the room instead. He was struggling to hold in air through his blood filling lungs.

He glared at Brian, spitting blood out of his lips.

"God...dam..n...magic" He cursed under his fading breath. Brian looked at the man with a narrow eye as he desperately held to the button, his hand on his wrist to keep it from slipping.

"You're going to hell Lex...Good luck..." In Lex's sickly body his limbs were turning cold and the biological urge to gasp for air was beginning to cry louder in his psyche. His time was coming. He couldn't accept that...failure...again. Failure to be his finale of life. All his struggle transferred not into preserving his lost life, but raising the revolver that still held in his hand. He knew the young Wayne wouldn't dare move for the sake of his pathetic mother. A still target....he could do it...his last task. Shakily the revolver's end raised to meet Brian's gaze. The rattling of the metal clanking against itself meeting Lex's volume of breath.

"The good die..." Lex began, pulling the trigger with the last control of his body before it jerked once in death. The force of the bullet fired flew the gun out of the man's dead hand, and the bullet came to Brian - scratching and cutting into the bone of his cheek and singing strands of his hair before becoming nothing in the distance. Brian's face turned into a fountain of blood from the hole carved into his flesh and bone.

Lex Luthor was dead.

Brian felt immense pain in his cheek. The bullet broke skin, so this would take more time before it actually healed. Brian's breathing was heavy and quick. He didn't think that he'd ever moved that quick in his entire life....perks of Metas he supposed? He couldn't think about that now. The turrets had stopped, and all was quiet while he was in the room. He looked at the old man's body. Pompous Asshole. Brian hoped that his soul was crushed and that one of those demon lords would eat at him away forever like Lilith for Connor. Like son, like father.

The pain from the wound subsided, but the cold feeling of it, along with the blood dripping. He looked at his arm on the button. He knew for a fact that no matter what sort of stamina he had, he could never hold this forever. The fact that he had done something once unthinkable, probably ruined his chances for aid.

He held Damian's sword at a woman's throat. A pregnant woman's throat. A demon princess.....Damnit! He couldn't think...but now he fears that he might have lost his only companion and friend, Etrigan....He was...alone again. No, he couldn't lose hope, his mother was there, she was still alive......right? Of course...Lex was a man of his word.....But Brian wasn't sure if he could trust that.

The lad was scared. Scared for the life of the one person that really seemed to matter to him, even if she outright hated him...

The fuel of his emotions simmered and splashed through him, gradually till it had overridden his logic. The corpse of Lex Luthor and the hopelessness of the button his last bits to his thoughts until he felt new sensation. A tingle began to stir from his lips. Coming to life a violet dot of light held at his flesh, beginning to feel the pressure of another set of lips against his. This dazzling violet light began to grow outward, in the form of a violet crystal: its dips and shapes beginning to take shape of an entire being rapidly. Even when his lips were met with the invasive crystal it felt uncanny to flesh, the crystal figure beginning to grow its own over the glittering pink stone. Being made was...Alva. Male Alva's lips were against his - the pulling apart sparking Alva's awareness and individuality in this universe.

They linked.

Alva ceased floating from the ground and took a moment to look around before landing his eyes on Brian with a flutter in his chest - Alva was dressed in nothing.

"Such a strong love pulled me here..." He whispered, confused, blushing...but somehow knowing about the button and pressing his finger under the desk to help him. Brian's eyes immediately widened. He felt strange...? He didn't know what it was.

"A-.....Alva...?" Brian asked, completely perplexed. Alva shook his head, leaning closer to kiss Brian again...a tingle to his face began to mend the bullet wound with pink light - a violet flame flickering from Alva's eyes and snuffing out when their lips came apart.

"Save your mother..." His soft voice whispered, pushing Brian's finger away from the button and holding it himself. "I..." He blushed. "Will explain later..." He said quietly, looking down at himself. Brian looked at Alva in disbelief for a moment. However, Brian did not waste any time. He immediately went to work on where his mother could possibly be. The first place to search had to have been the medical areas.

As he ran through and checked rooms, there was no one else there. He kept looking until he eventually stumbled upon the room that she was in. She looked almost as bad as she had in the video. On either side of her were Lex' robots. Brian payed no attention. He quickly ran over to her. The beaten woman was unconscious, dried blood and a torn fashionable dress covered her body. The restraints held her body wide open, spread out. Brian began unbinding her, from her lips to her limbs.

He lifted her from the hospital bed, her weight nothing. He sank to his knees and held onto her, only barely able to keep it in. A few tears ran down his cheeks. That was too close. He trembled a bit, though now feeling some relief. However, he felt that he wasn't out of the woods yet, he needed to get out of there. He took a deep breath, and rose again with her.

He walked with her in his arms back to the doorway of where he had held the button and where Alva was now. "I've got her..." Brian called out.

Alva looked up from his new body and stared at Brian, feeling his heart flutter and grow cold with worry. He blinked his lashes a few times, pink sparkles coming and going with his bats before pink fire ignited in his eyes. Conjured around them was a neon pink bubble.

"The button is to have this entire building explode...we have to stay in here to be safe..." He explained nervously and biting his lower lip. "I promise to keep you and your mother safe..." He reassured Brian delicately. "May I removed my finger...?" He asked Brian, unaware he had just allowed Brian the position of dominus so easily.

Brian was confronted with that strange feeling again as he looked upon Alva, something seemed.....different.

"Yes...."

******

**Day 103 - March 29th, 2015 : Night - Around 11 PM**

Alva uncomfortably fumbled with his hands as he sat on the other side of the bed, staring at the human woman he had helped clean the blood off of with a rag and bucket while Brian was away from the motel room. She looked so defeated, pained, heartbroken. He could not explain it but he could experience the pain her slow beating heart felt if he let his eyes linger on her too long. It provoked tears - the pain and the sense of abandonment she held.

From the blackness of the Kent farm, in Connor's arms he had awoken to placing his lips upon Brian's feeling as if he was bonding with Connor. He rubbed his mouth, knowing so much was different about him...he did not feel the same. He did not hold the desire to hurt and the malice he had for everyone against him and Connor was gone...

Between the human female and his own feelings, he was left alone to sit through them in absolute dismay - ignorance. His own loins had shifted completely to female...something else he couldn't explain either....he had paused himself from asking anymore questions if only to spare himself from another I do not know being told to himself...

Brian walked back into the room, in his hand an outfit similar to what Alva was wearing before.

"I didn't know what you preferred, so I just got these....." He said, placing them on the bed beside Alva. Alva stared at the skinny jeans and sweater.

"Thank you..." His voice diminutive compared to Brian's in the motel room. "She is clean...I did not have enough 'band-aids' to cover her wounds" She laid in her dress, scabs covering her arms and bandaids placed over the many cuts over her face, her face puffed out to inflation and bruised terribly. The sight of it made the lad down hearted. It was his fault. He knew it. He knew she was going to say that when she woke up. Brian wasn't ready for it...not in the least.

He turned and looked at Alva. He placed a hand on Alva's shoulder just as he had when they first met, the touch giving him chills. "You tried....thanks though.." Brian said to Alva. He nodded to Brian.

"You tried as well...I can feel it" He stood, but paused. "You are bigger?" He asked profoundly confused as he finally stood in front of him face to face - having to look up higher than before. Brian half chuckled, looking down at him.

"No....But you've gotten smaller..." Alva fluttered his eyes.

"Oh..." He had no idea how to reply to that. He grabbed the jeans to put on, doing so in front of Brian without difficulty. "You tried too, Brian..." Alva told him again to reassure him. Brian's head bowed.

"Yeah...I know..."

Not knowing what he was going to, Alva put a hand on Brian's chest.

"Perhaps if you keep strong for her she can find a way to love you and see you for who you are" Brian almost shook, but didn't, keeping himself contained. He breathed deep for a moment.

"Perhaps...." He felt the warm and tingly feeling of Alva's hand in contact with him through the armor. Brian didn't move it. Instead his arm wrapped around Alva's back in a small hug.

Alva's naked back came to life with goosebumps, his chest feeling the textures of the young man's strange battle armor he did not recall from his memory. His hand didn't subside from Brian's heart - listening to it through a sense that was not off hearing...something much like instinct. He simply could understand what Brian felt, what he needed...

"You will not be alone, not with me. You brought me back to existence and...I know I will never been under the control of anyone...I can promise I am yours and I am grateful for the love you have for your mother..."

Brian slowly nodded, still not able to find any real words to say. His other arm wrapped around Alva's back. His frame small and feminine as it mirrored much of his now married counterpart.

"I was thinking while you were gone..." Alva began, "What if Lex Luthor was not truly dead? I...before you brought me back...I never saw a soul leave that body...I.." His thin pink brows furrowed and he frowned. "At least...I do not remember...I thought the Surface human would have...have done more with his death..." Alva bit his lip nervously in his stutter and ramble "Not...not to say harming your mother is not enough... I..." he trailed and stopped. Brian did as well, leaning back a bit and keeping his eyes on Alva, along with his hands remaining on his back.

"You saw no soul leave from him? That's.....interesting..." Brian thought for a moment...but every thought right now came up blank. His head hurt...however, this needed more thought and analyzation. Alva put his other hand up on Brian's chest, squirming a little in Brian's hold.

"I am being serious..." He whined quietly, but being very focused with the gaze of his eyes. He pulled Alva back closer.

"I know...I understand." Brian responded, running on of his hands up and down his back. Alva whimpered and shivered, Brian's touch feeling the flexion of small muscles of Alva's torso.

"Maybe you are tired..." He suggested to change the subject, looking away with a rosy blush. Brian shrugged.

"A consequence of restlessness..." Brian said with a nod. Alva looked over his shoulder to Brian's mother.

"Maybe tonight you should sleep with her...I feel her waking with you might...might be special for her" His lashes fluttered and a cosmic sparkle of pink came and went with it. "Trust me..." Alva whispered. Brian looked over his shoulder at his mother whom he had to go through so much turmoil to get back. The lad sighed and looked at Alva. He didn't know if this was a good idea. But it was worth a try.

"Alright...I trust you." He said. Alva nodded.

"She has to wake with you by her side...make this happen and her heart will open. Her heart needs that moment, and yours does too..." He looked around Brian. "I will sleep behind the counter...it has to be you two when she wakes..."

"At least take a blanket or something with you.." Brian said, gaining a nod.

"I will..." His cheeks were hot and he had placed slender fingers on one to feel the warmth from his own fingers. It only made him further embarrassed as he realized how he must have looked. "G-goodnight..." He eeped out delicately.

"Good Night Alva..." He said, hugging him a little tighter. Then he pulled away and laid down on the other side of the bed from Selina. It'd been a long time since he had done this, the last time being when he was only a boy... 


	44. March 30th, 2015

**Day 104 - March 30th, 2015 : Morning - Around 9 AM**

Selina came into consciousness with all returning sense of dread weighing on her chest. Weakness in herself she had thought she'd overcome came back to break her spirit once again. Aching in her mouth, throbbing across her face and arms...it all demanded her. Selina felt akin to nothing - alone but her and the child inside of her.

She shuddered thinking that moment her eyes opened the torment would restart. Instead she kept herself still, feeling the difference of so many things: the bed was softer, the room wasn't freezing, her arms and legs were free. Snapping her eyes open the battered and bruised Selina Kyle saw no a torturer and a cold medical room but her son lying on the bed beside her.

Brian's hair covered much of his face, his eyes having already been opened. He hadn't slept much, as per usual now. He looked up and saw her eyes open. He quickly leaned up. "Mom?" He called, a bit concerned but glad that she was awake.

Selina shielded her face from him, remembering the woman that had the strength and courage to leave them - remembering the rightfully angry woman. But it couldn't come back to life in her chest, that strength and that anger sapped away. A weak hand went to her face: studying every new angle...rise and fall...every mark upon her face that told her what had passed was reality.

Breaking into tears Selina hid entirely with both of her hands. She had been at Lex's mercy the whole time. That was the truth - there wasn't strength or survival it was only endurance until he disposed of her. Selina could not take in much more stimuli, her crying voice filling the motel room.

Brian looked at her with a saddened expression. He saw all of the pain that she suffered while she was in Lex's possession. He wanted to hug her, but he feared that he may only hurt his mother more. He wasn't sure of what exactly to say to her that would act as some sort of comfort. He only watched her in silence.

Selina's tears turned into screaming sobs and she clutched a pillow - throwing it randomly with her anger and misery. Her face reddened and strained she sat up, profusely shaking as the emotions channeled through her. Alva nervously peeked over the counter in the background, waving a hand silently to get Brian's attention. Alva pointed to Brian's mother and put a hand over his heart before running it in a circular, slow and soft way. Brian nodded at the direction.

He placed a hand at the upper part of Selina's chest, right where her heart was, with his left hand. Brian traced his hand in a circle on his mother's heart consolingly. Selina's movements slowed slightly, her lip quivering.

"You weren't supposed to see me like this..." Selina whimpered painfully, Alva had ducked back down to hide.

"It happens to the best....." Brian mumbled. She shook her head.

"No, no it doesn't..." Gotham had beaten her, she had gotten back on her feet thanks to Harleen, Pamela, and Zatanna and she managed to fall once more...

"Yes it does....Everyone stumbles and falls...there are no perfect people..." Brian replied, pulling his hand back. His mother kept silent, her beaten face hanging low and weepy.

"But....If you're down and get up...you'll be stronger than ever..." Brian spoke from experience, all of the downs that he'd been put through...the pain, the sadness, the feeling of helplessness, he knew them all too well. In fact, he had just experienced all three of those yesterday. Brian's arms wrapped lightly around his mother, sure not to touch any bruises. She submitted to a deep seated sense of pain, leaning into Brian's chest to release her screams and tears freely. Brian held his mother as she released her pain. He leaned his head on the top of hers. He rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder. He stayed quiet, just allowing her to let it out.

The minutes had passed, his chest filled with the vibrations of her wails and the wetness of her tears till it gradually had subsided as she cried herself back into a state of unconsciousness. Brian sighed, once again holding her as she went back to the realm of darkness to endure her pain. He kissed her forehead, ironically the one place that wasn't covered in bandages. He laid her head back down and got up from the bed, combing a hand through his hair.

"You can come out now if you want..." Brian called out to Alva. The pink haired feminine faced young gender fluid man crawled from the side of the counter to peek over and look at Brian's frustrated expression and the docile mother.

"A-are you sure?" He asked tentatively not wanting to ruin the deep connection Brian needed so much.

"Yeah....it's alright...she's asleep again...." Brian replied, gesturing his hand to Alva to come on. Gradually he walked over, playing with his slender pale hands. He stood by the side of the bed and stared down at the wounded woman.

"She cannot express it but that was helpful for her..." Alva rubbed his wrist, his face wincing in pain but he had attempted to cover it with a nervous smile and pulling in of his lips.

"I hope so......" Brian said, looking down upon her. He looked at Alva, having noticed him wince in his peripheral vision. "What is it?" He asked.

"Ehe...nothing" Alva's voice kept quiet, changing the subject he said, "I feel that she would have tried running away if you had not helped her. This is a good sign, she stayed..." Alva wanted to encourage some hope out of Brian's heart. Brian's eyes aimed toward the floor.

"I guess......" Brian replied in disbelief. It meant nothing. She was still in shock. Once her senses returned, he knew that she'd leave again. "Thanks though for....helping me..." Brian said toward Alva, though not looking up at him.

Alva nodded, sitting at the end of the bed and looking at both of them - a blink of his eyes making his lashes violet sparkle.

"What do you want to do now?" Alva asked him softly. He personally did not have much that moved him currently...even if the past had only been so recently in true time in this...' _incarnation'_  it felt to be ages ago now...distant and done.

Brian walked away from where his mother was laying. He took off his gauntlets and placed them on a small table, looking at his hands. He ran the fingers of the metal one together, hearing the sounds of it. "I honestly don't know....I haven't really had much free time for a while... The league is going to be looking for me as I'm sure that Alva informed them that I was working with them...."

Alva blinked several times again.

"I did what...?"

Brian thought for a moment. He saw Alva just before he was left in that room with Lex....then this one came up...but was different. Brian was sure that Neron must've had something to do with this. The purpose of which, Brian couldn't quite pinpoint. He turned to look at Alva and took a step closer.

"Do you remember anything that's happened in the past 72 hours?" Brian asked. The Latimo looked up in though.

"The last thing I recall was...wanting Connor to marry me and I was taking him to see my greatest grandfather..." He said quietly. Brian nodded slowly.

"I see.....Nothing after that?"

"I do not feel him...I think he is gone..." Alva shook his head no to answer Brian's question. "But I had found you instead..."

Brian nodded, aware of Connor's condition. It seemed that when teleported, Neron disregarded this version of Alva...but what happened next was unclear....The pink colored flames that occasionally occurred around his eyes reminded him of something else...along with Alva's being more open about his emotions....It was almost like....But that didn't make any sense...or did it? Interesting...Brian thought about something else.

"Yeah......How did you find me?" Brian asked. Alva tugged on the sleeve of his sweater.

"I...could not see anything per se...I saw souls and I was...I feel I was trying to find Connor again but I could not and your heart was in so much pain and in love that I..." Alva shrugged. "I am sorry if it was not what you wanted..." He mumbled, looking down at himself. So Brian guessed correctly....soul binding again. That's why it felt different to talk to Alva...He felt....close to him...in a way that he couldn't really comprehend.

Brian placed a hand on Alva's back. "It's alright...It may not have been what I was looking for...but I'm grateful you were there.." They met eyes when Alva looked up, flushed faced.

"I..could not leave you like that...it was..."

"I know......" Brian said softly, a tone he wasn't even sure he had anymore. Alva gave him a small closed lipped smile.

"We should find a place safer for your mother and when she is better...see if Lex Luthor is truly, really, dead"

Brian nodded.

"I don't know what it is, but for some reason I always end up in a random hotel...."

"There were never hotels in Hell..." Alva quipped with a giggle. Brian chuckled.

"True..." Brian sat next to him. Alva put both of his hands in between his thighs and squeezed them tight.

"I...want you to be my dominus..." He finally confessed, the budding feelings every time Brian touched him bringing him closer by their lingering contact. And the feelings only piled atop itself, growing exponentially in the bond they shared - it was impossible for Alva to ignore.

Brian looked at him. Dominus....? Brian wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew that due to the soul binding their connection would be strong...but this...he didn't really know how to process it. He knew what it meant for him to be Alva's dominus...but why? Alva was no longer a demon.....

"Why dominus? I mean....neither one of us are demons....so why not just be equal? It'd be easier for both of us....." Alva stared at his wrist, curling the hand belonging to it, staring through the sleeve of his sweater in thoughtful concentration. He had seen in the night that he wasn't biologically the same...maybe he wasn't a demon at all...the connection to his magic was completely gone. The feelings in his heart were different, his loins were different...who was he or what was he now?

Alva kicked his feet a little in the silence between them.

"Then...I...do not...know how...that would work...equals..." Alva mumbled unsure.

"We'd.......still be........together...Just you could do what you want really without having to listen to me unless you want to...." Brian attempted to explain. Alva's eyes shifted over to Brian's lap, at his other hand, biting at his lower lip.

"You would be with me even when these Surface world things are happening in your life?" Brian nodded.

"Yeah. It's obvious that I'd still need you for things...." Brian said, the hand on Alva's back sliding around his shoulder. The smaller female bodied male shivered with the travel of the limb up his body. Across his freckles red hues bloomed and he turned his head to look at Brian's mother.

"The both of you have so few heartstrings to anyone in this world...it is...." Alva put a hand to his chest "Odd. I feel things about Surface human's hearts now...and you two are so lonely..."

"Help me then...What do I do to be less lonely?" Brian asked. Alva made sure to have his teal long lashed gaze meet Brian's blue and gray orbs, his hand rised to slide across Brian's chest and stop at his heart.

"You...have to strengthen the connections you have..." Alva closed his eyes to feel them "Your mother..." Alva blushed further, "me..." He stopped and tilted his head. The third bond he felt was strong...powerful...nearly as powerful as the one between them... "Pamela...?" Alva said the foreign name without knowing the face it belonged to at all.

Brian's eyes widened a bit before going back to normal, looking away. He nearly forgot about that...It must have been apparent...He remembered the soft feelings he felt for the nature beauty. That they were real....not that his and Alva's wasn't he supposed...but that if something were to happen that separated his soul from Alva's...His feeling for Pamela would still remain.

"Yeah....she was a...a woman I knew..."

"You love her, I feel it right here" Alva said slightly squeezing the chest over Brian's heart. He let it sink in for a moment, "Brian?" He called, wanting him to look at him. Brian turned his head to look at Alva. "Whatever has made me come back to life...what makes me  _me_...tells me to let you love whoever you want." Alva's eyes slid down to the hand over Brian's beating heart. "I want you to be happy, for once."

"I....." Brian wasn't sure what to say, his eyes falling downward to the hand on his chest. He couldn't finish his sentence....his face reddened in the very slightest.

"But...I want to be selfish and...ask...that I be one of those you love...I was brought back by you and now...I do not have anything else but you..." Alva told him earnestly, vulnerable. Brian's face deepened some in color.

"Well....you are." Brian managed to get out, a hand having landed on Alva's chin, pulling him yet closer, but still a slight distance was held from their faces.

" _Brian..._ " Alva whimpered his name in the closeness. His heart in his chest pounding and racing faster. Brian felt the same pounding, shivering a bit when Alva said his name like that. He leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips onto Alva's. His lips were delicate and soft - girlish. Alva's pressing body against Brian's soft and light to feel.

Alva's voice had shuddered weakly out in the middle of their kiss but he reluctantly pulled away to have Brian's attention again.

"But Pamela is in Atlantis..." He said under his panting breath.

"Atlantis....?" Alva slowly nodded.

"Is that not a good thing?" His genteel voice asked up to Brian, rubbing his thighs together. Brian appeared as though in thought. How did she get there? Did Aquaman capture her? Or didn't he like her cause too? Did she go there purposefully...? That was most likely it...Yet why was what Brian couldn't understand...He could make an inference but he didn't want to think about it.

"I...don't know.." Brian replied. Alva nodded, pursing his lips and slipping himself onto Brian's lap - straddling it with cheeks red as cherry.

"I thought you would like to know. I ...can feel those you are close to...through you..." He reflected, briefly looking at his own hands and trying to recall all the new things he had gain in the loss of his magic.

Brian looked up at Alva who was now a little taller than he was. "I see...well, thanks." Brian replied. His fingers danced across Alva's thighs that were now on either side of him. Under the tight denim of the former Latimo sorcerer's clothes. For his petite frame they were full.

"I...I thought we needed to focus on finding a safer place for your mother..." Alva whispered, blinking and holding his eyes shut longer in pleasure- the sparkles gracing his lashes in his small rise. Brian nodded, letting his hands travel all along Alva's body.

"We will for sure...but for right now, I need you for something else...it's not much..." Brian said simply. Alva curled a hand to his lips and stared into Brian's bedroom eyes.

"H-how can I help?" He squeaked, embarrassed by the strength of his desires and Brian's intensity - Brian could look through anyone it felt like...

Brian gave a small smile. He stood holding Alva, but kept him higher than his face by a little. He walked around the counter to where Alva had been previously laying. He sat down there instead.

"I just need your lips for now....Anything else can be done at some other time..." Brian teased a bit. On the kitchen floor, Alva had looked away - his entire face feeling as it were going to melt off. He nodded and nervously brushed pink locks from the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you need..." He offered. Brian smiled. Funny, he hadn't had a real smile for a long time. It was always either hiding his inner fury or in taunt, nothing more. Yet, as he realized, the more time that he spent with Alva, the more these genuine smiles appeared....He knew that it was a good idea to keep him around....

******

**Day 104 - March 30th, 2015 : Morning - Around 9 AM (Inner Realms, Hell)**

Alva held her hands over her stomach, the exposed skin smearing with blood black as shadow. Chanting of demon kind monotoned a prayer of dark blessing to the wedding couple in the center of the sacrificial ring of souls - human souls gouged and spilled at their feet. The black fluid was their ink, Alva kneeling onto red stone surface. The emptiness of the ritual peninsula desolate.

Her hands grazed other the smoothness - dipping into the pool of black. Covered, her fingers worked to stoke Etrigan's feet.

"I give you devotion. I give you fealty. I give you sacrifice..." Her eyes kept on his blood splattered feet. Etrigan carved a marking into his chest with a dagger, the blood slowly began trickling down his chest.

"I give you direction. I give you protection, with one price: That you keep to these words, I give you sacrifice." He spoke, running his hand against the blood that he had released from his chest. He painted it down from one side of her forehead down her cheek with two fingers, creating a pretty large area of blood across her face. Alva breathed in deeply, the air scent of sulfur and ash, the air warm to her human biology.

The demons of Neron and Trigon's legion stopped chanting. The bestial and man-like demons snarled and went for their blades. The nude pink haired woman jerked her skull up quickly in the sudden tension. Blip itself had come from the invisible - a hiss emerging from its black ribbed body.

Behind her newlywed husband was a man nearly as tall - at least six feet. He was dressed in a yellow tabard, with black armor accented with curved shoulder pads and skulls on the pads on his knees.

"Sacrilege!" Alva gasped, angry a man would interrupt her wedding by standing in the union circle only for her and Etrigan's feet. Nude she had no magic to intervene in the situation but she commanded Blip to return to her, the demon shimmering out of visibility. Etrigan quickly turned his head, seeing nothing but hell fire there for a moment. He seemed to look confused. He turned his head back at Alva.

"What is it?" He asked. Fire erupted at the couple's side. Seemingly jumping from it, the man in yellow and black punched directly across Etrigan's jaw, sending him back one step. Etrigan growled and attempted to return the blow, but it was dodged and the man spun and sent a palm to his side, Etrigan stumbling back a bit more. In the background the demonic men's carved red blades drew from their sheathes, and the beastial kin snarled - but remained lame as magic prevented them from entering the Union Circle, the pentagram glowing of blood magic. Alva screamed and stepped back away from the conflict. Etrigan soon breathed fire, shooting it directly for who ever this was. The man stood his ground and the fire seemed to run him through, the man appearing as a skeleton for a moment before his bones burned to a crisp as well...Etrigan looked at Alva, immediately moving forward toward his vulnerable bride.

He felt something grab his leg. He looked down to see some sort of skeletal hand grab at it. Etrigan yanked his leg forward, the bones of the skeleton breaking. When his eyes returned upward, he saw the same man again. He swept Alva with one of his legs. One of the swords that he had was unsheathed from his back. The Latimo sorceress fell onto the ground, the long pink hair flying down with her. Coughing she was left up to stare at the attacker. She tried to kick at the man's leg. The attacker jumped as her leg move, a jumping axe kick seeming to barrel down toward Alva. Etrigan flew forward before he could reach the ground. He landed a punch at the man's torso and he landed on his back.

Etrigan snatched her up and attempted to fly the other way. The man, apparently a warrior, kicked and landed on his feet. He held a small metallic kunai and threw it after them. The object went through Etrigan's shoulder.

" _GET OVER HERE!!_ " Was shouted in a harsh, ungodly voice. Etrigan was yanked backward a bit, his grip on Alva loosening in the very slightest. Simultaneously, the kunai vanished from his shoulder, and in front of him, the figure appeared in the air. In the air, he planted both of his feet on Etrigan's neck and chest, causing him to cough and fly backward some, Alva dropping from his hands.

The shimmer of Blip wavered quickly - subsiding Alva's fall but to see her newlywed husband struggling to protect her made her cautiously wary - despite the love she felt for him.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled at her husband. He made his promises, where were the outcomes? The figure landed beside her.

"Stand down Demon Knight. She shall not perish.  _Yet._ " The man threatened. Etrigan roared, his fists balling within the air. He looked at Alva, remaining silent. She with little faith. He stared at this, unknown demon.

"Who are you..?" He growled.

Alva balled her fists.

"This is  _sacrilege._  My blood is of the  _Dark_   _Mother_  herself!" She hissed up to the aggressor next to her.

"Silence! For your bloodline is of no use to me!" The man roared, Etrigan took the opportunity offered by her distraction. He boomed toward the man and punched him in his chest, knocking him to the ground. The man rolled across the ground and right to his feet. His fists burned with fire, standing in a stance similar to the fighting styles of surface humans.

Etrigan stood between them. The man seemed to remain focused on Etrigan now, his steps were slow as he approached them. Etrigan advanced with a punch that was easily dodged, instead a foot hit the back of his head as the man spin kicked him. As Etrigan turned for another attack, a platform raised from the ground and bashed into him at this man's command. Another formed behind him and slammed into him from both sides. Etrigan attempted to push them off, but little progress was made due to the size of the both of them.

Scorpion walked toward the woman and the other demon. He unsheathed his sword again. He raised his other hand and a gigantic skeletal one came up from behind them. "I will make this quick. Your blood will be spilled, but your death is not my concern..." He spoke as he approached.

"Your soul will be swallowed and cast in the chasam. I promise you" Alva said, standing her ground even before him.

"I have no soul." He snarled. The hand behind her came down quickly. It grabbed her and raised her up. He took up his kunai with his free hand. Alva's teal eyes stared at the moving blade.

"You are weak, striking me..." She bit her lower lip so hard blood came from a puncture - body aching in her new pregnancy.

"No, but it is you who is defenseless. You best rest your tongue." Scorpion snarled, planting the kunai at the bottom of her neck. It went somewhat deep just beneath her collarbone and started downward.

Screaming, Alva threw her head back in pain - her demonic companion appearing behind the attack to wind its long tail around his body with a hiss. Blood of the sacrifices, of her husband, and her own spilled down to mix on her torso. Blip went to grip Scorpion's head with the four hands it had while pining him. Scorpion's body vanished from the demon's grasp. Instead, he himself appeared behind it, spinning his blade and slicing off its tail. He threw a knife kick at its side. The eight foot demon had phased and vanished from sight, making Scorpion spin and land on his feet rather than meet any target. By the time he had finished his spin he saw Alva's body covered with a shimmer and fading from the visible spectrum - skeletal fingers at a loss to hold what became immaterial. He stood in a mass of black blood left by the demon's detached tail.

Scorpion lowered the hand and sheathed his sword. He felt a powerful impact on his back, yet, his body did not move. He shouted in pain, the sounds of flesh ripping could be heard. Etrigan roared, Scorpion's body split in two horizontally. Etrigan held the upper half while the legs fell. Etrigan reached into the back of his neck and pulled out his spinal cord, along with his skull, tossing his body into a pool of lava. Etrigan breathed heavily, holding it tightly within his grasp.

Etrigan heard Alva's voice in the distance. He turned his head and saw her. He burst forward to where she was and landed at her side. Realizing the skull was still in his hand, he crushed it. Etrigan noticed that she was bleeding. He held her upward. His hand set ablaze. Seeing as she was bleeding from her chest, he placed his blazing hand there. The pain may have increased for the moment, but the wound was closing. He dragged his hand along for a few moments before it completely closed and he pulled his hand back. Sweating and panting in aching, searing pain. Alva held herself across her breasts and fell back to her knees. Shuttering she couldn't express her rage or pain, her head down to endure. Etrigan lifted her again with one of his arms, the largeness of it, allowing her to even sit there. His breaths were heavy. He was a bit winded from pushing the walls wide enough for him to escape from.

His wife would not give him acknowledgment. At the eve of her wedding and she had been wounded before her dominus. She had no words for the shock of emotional pain that accompanied her body. The levels of disappointment - the feeling of betrayal to be promised his duties and have him completely fail. And he expected her to carry his child...

Etrigan himself had no words either, simply beginning to fly off from this area. He was completely unsure of who this combatant was, but clearly he was more powerful than hinted by his surface humanoid body. He was sure though, that this had lowered his level of respect in the eyes of his wife. He growled at the thought, he never thought of his wedding to have any problems such as this. He knew that he was to make this up to her...... He was recently betrayed by his surface human companion.....This would not stand. After all things that they had done, he had threatened his love for the foul surface human known to be Lex Luthor....It angered him greatly. He growled again. This was to be done soon...


	45. April 6th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 111 - April 6th, 2015 : Morning - Around 9 AM (Columbia, New York)**

  
Selina pushed her knife further into the bourbon glazed salmon on her chic white, gold rimmed plate she had requested of her son to buy her. It had been the first thing she asked for: luxury was to be taken in opulence when given the chance. The seeds, the glaze, and the soft texture of the salmon did not hurt her mouth - finally able to chew again after being spoon fed soft foods for several days. Her tooth had been fixed by a man whose face she couldn't recall - half unconscious the entire time. The week was a blur of pain, emotionally and physically.

"Thank you for the food, darling" She broke the silence of the breakfast meal to her son's quirky and rather forward thinking friend Alva. She was cute, a darling, but wanted to be a boy - something she hadn't had too much trouble with as she had encountered many  _ladies_  on the streets growing up. Everyone had their path - she supposed. Selina hid most of her face with a large sun hat she had the bim folded to cover her more beaten left side. Even when on the verge of tears in pain she had managed to pick a few outfits online she needed to wear while inside the penthouse. Today was a aquamarine two piece: a tube strap with a built in bra and parachute pants with a black boot heel. Her exposed arms still bore the marks of abuse the man in the now destroyed laboratories had done to her - but she accented her body with a matching colored lace gown to give her entire ensemble more flow and distract anyone from looking at the healing marks.

Alva smiled, giving her a closed lip expression of happiness. He was skittish on his placement here - with Brian. At his side everything felt alright - well. But Brian also turned away and hid to himself. Alva wanted to give him his space, but it felt wounding to be rejected...even if it wasn't rejection. He kept those feelings to himself...helping Brian mend the relationship between him and his mother. He could explore the needs and wants of their hearts, maybe making Brian's world a little more prosperous for it. What Alva did to fill the time, the alone time, had been practicing Surface world cooking. Gradually he had managed to get Selina to be his taste tester and she continued to always say the same thing: "I've had better, but this is free"

  
She had finally given him a compliment on the food, right here, right now.

Alva brushed some hair back slowly sitting at the glass dinner table of the modern penthouse - wearing some shorts and a tank, the fresh air of the penthouse brushed over his exposed skin. Everything was very  _fresh_  smelling. Something he hadn't experienced in the luxuries of Hell. They did not have such products as 'window cleaner' or 'scrubbing spray'.

Brian hadn't touched much of his salmon, staring out at the white walls and the hanging framed paintings.

"Brian...?" Alva called cautiously, haven given Selina a smile of gratitude for her words. Brian blinked twice, snapped back into reality....again. He was thinking of where they may have to go next should something happen......It may have been a little overboard, but the lad couldn't help himself. Not only did he have to dodge the league, but he also had to be on his toes should Alva, the other one, pop up with Etrigan at any given time. He looked at Alva. He leaned over to Brian a little to cut a piece of the salmon for Brian. "Here..." Alva pursed his lips as he raised the fork to feed him. Selina half watched, but only over her hand held mirror as she busied herself between bites reapplying foundation on her face - foundation to hide the discoloration.

Brian looked at Alva and hesitantly opened his mouth and ate from the fork Alva held out with Salmon on it. Selina held any comment about it but certainly watched. Her thoughts and emotions were jumbled when it came to her son. The lies mixed in with the feelings of relief. Her greatest pain and the one who pulled her out of one of the worst situations of her life.

Alva smiled at Brian cheerfully.

"There..." He cooed to Brian. "Talk to us" He encouraged, getting another bite for Brian to eat. Selina studied them, the intimacies between them, and wondered what her son wanted out of this world. He wanted Gotham and that was gone, what would he do next and with who? Would he lie to them for the rest of his life?

A corner of Brian's lip curved upward in a smile at Alva, trying to keep him engaged in conversation. Though, he wasn't sure of what to say. He looked cautiously at his mother for approval that he sure wasn't there. If any woman or man could be unreadable to the bat-detective's son, it was Selina: she had straight faced given the two of them a brief glance of her eye to return back to her hand held mirror without an expressive look. She betrayed nothing.

Brian looked away from her toward his arms that he had rested on the table just before his plate. He couldn't say anything, the lad's caution stapling his mouth shut.

"Brian..." Alva pursed his lips beside him from his chair, mildly displeased. Brian looked at him again. His half closed lip smile returned.

"Sorry....The salmon is good...." He managed, trying to distract from his own pathetic feelings. Alva flattened his lips together, the pout pink lips doing it twice in a row as he stared at Brian.

"Well...I cooked it because I had a feeling your mother enjoyed Surface fish, right...?" He looked over to Selina who had raised a brow at  _'surface fish_ '.

"I do enjoy fish, yes darling" She replied, taking a bite. Brian looked at his arms again, the last word said cutting him....memories......he hated them.....but needed them at the same time. He took a breath to maintain himself, locking the feelings of pitiful sadness inside. He looked back at Alva again, uncertain. Alva fluttered his eyes back at Brian, sharing the expression as he intuitively could glance inside the man's heart and feel his layers of hurt. He wasn't sure how to navigate them back together when Brian wouldn't _say anything._

"It took me the last two days to really understand how to get the glaze to soak in. Silly me....should see how much fish I had Brian buy...ehe..." he trailed. Brian chuckled a bit.

"Well, however you did it, it came out great...It's almost as good as......" Brian stopped. He had almost forgotten completely about that. Damnit! He kept walking himself into these. The sound of the metal in Brian's right arm could be heard as his fingers clenched together for a moment. Alva was left scratching at his small nose uncomfortably, but Selina spoke up with a slight haughty tone.

"Yes, the sweet dear must have followed online instructions to the T. Let the Salmon sit two days, and  _I always_  added pepper on the second - with a splash of cayenne just for the kick. But you won't find that anywhere you  _Luth_ " Her eyes narrowed as a mention of Lex Luthor slipped from her lips, quickly she looked down to her meal to hide the pain emerging thanks to the brim of her sun hat that covered her face. Brian wasn't a fan of the mention either. But, the phrase said before that gave Brian a memory to something good when he was younger...Odd, a fond memory. It was before all of this even started, back when he was just a regular kid, just little Brian....not the bat guy, nor batman's son. His mother had cooked for him then...Bruce was at work....They ate it together and talked about all sorts of things that he thought was fun at the time.....The memory made him smile.

Selina's shoulders shook briefly, and a sigh escaped from underneath her veiling sun hat. But his mother said nothing, taking a bite of salmon up to her mouth. Alva gave a weak smile to both parties at the table, pulling his pale and smooth legs up to chest as he sat there socially uncomfortable. It wasn't a very royal etiquette thing to do, but he was free of that lifestyle now...he could be himself here...maybe...he let his eyes linger on Brian a little longer. Selina's feelings flashed into his chest and Alva quickly looked away from both, moving a hand to his eyes...

Brian looked at Alva, guessing what was happening. He placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to look at him. The size of his hand took the whole of Alva's shoulder, whom seemed to be trying to keep himself quiet with the back of his fingers over his mouth. He had turned his head to see the touch - Brian seeing that Alva's tears were far from human. Dripping down Alva's face were two streaks of pink glittering liquid, small violet crystals giving the shed tears their sparkle. He mouthed an apology to Brian and simply looked down to his hands, playing with them. Alva knew this empathic experience wasn't help: that Selina behind her sun hat was crying like he was...

Brian connected it in his head. His eyes flickered to Selina then back at Alva again. He was uncertain as to what would be the best course of action. He knew his mother's pain, and Brian knew that Alva would be connected to it.....He thought that if he were to go over to his mother as he had much wanted to, that if she is comforted, that Alva may be inherently comforted as well...But that could have easily been a wrong assumption. Brian however, found himself remaining seated at Alva's side, placing a hand upon his chin to make him look up. The look on his face was that of solemn but comforting strength in his eyes.

Alva stared, crystal tears splashing the tile floor between them. His hand navigated to Brian's and he shook his head, gesturing it to Selina with a sniffle. Selina said nothing, more than ever keeping quiet to eat her salmon. Brian saw the confirmation. He squeezed Alva's hand once, before getting up. He kneeled at Selina's side and placed his hands around her shoulder, similar to before. At her side he could see her wounded, makeuped face stained with tears at the rims of her eyes, but they hadn't fallen.

"What is it that you want from me...?" Selina finally asked the question that had been on her mind the past several days. She did not look at Brian to ask him, keeping her look locked on the half eaten food, a hand on her growing stomach.

"I want you to accept my apology. I won't ask you to forgive me, or even to love me....just...accept that I'm sorry for what I did...for my mistakes....That's all I ask of you...." He replied quietly.

"Why aren't you with  _your father_...? Lex did this to me because of him. I heard..." Selina shook her head. "I heard..." she repeated and left it linger in her dark mood. Brian shook his head.

"I don't  _have_  a father...." Brian said.

"Then why did you pick him over me all those years?" In the height of her anger and strength she would have slice through Brian, but now she was weak and quiet - scarred and wounded. Her voice carried none of its power it had in the Watchtower.

"I didn't pick him  _over_  you...You weren't around as much.....and because of that I was blind to what I was really doing...."

"Why do you think I wasn't around? Because your father was always busy with you. I should have known better but I trusted...I trusted the wrong people"

"It's not all your fault....I knew it was wrong....I always knew....but I didn't want to believe it....." Selina pushed back her cair, the legs screeching loud on the tile. She stood, shrugging off her son's arm. As she did, simultaneous huffing was heard from his mother and Alva.

"How do we move on? I see  _him_  everytime I see you..." Selina whimpered, looking away as Brian was, holding her stomach. She had no one, Deadshot and Cheshire had killed her contacts, her friendly acquaintances in Italy...She would choose the life of isolation, run, but it was so...obvious that she couldn't keep her unborn child safe anymore. Not on her own. "And I want to hurt him...I don't know..." She struggled to finish.

"Do it." Brian said, standing up finally and looking at her. "Hurt me....I won't stop you..." He said, leaving himself open.

"I can't" she simply said, scanning her son's body and suddenly hit with how wide it had become. He seemed so large, muscular that it mildly startled her. It was enough for her to step back a single step. "I can't"

"Yes you can. You'll probably be angry that you didn't."

"I can't because I have to keep... _your sibling_  safe" She wiggled her foot, the heel of the boot dragging on the tiles with the movements of her standing body. This territory, she dreaded it...a world that was too powerful for her to handle on her own. She had been ripped out of the shadows and thrown on a table...she couldn't do it on her own anymore...

Brian stepped closer. "It doesn't have to be hard...-"

"- _Stop it!_ " Selina snapped, stomping her foot, the push of emotion pulling down a tear from her eye down her face. Brian stopped and stepped back. He raised his hands and kept his distance. Selina turned her back to Brian, crossing her arms. Her lace robe fluttered and trailed on the penthouse floor.

"I don't know if forgiveness can be so easily given... _but,_  I need you..." She whispered, sighing painfully at the admission. Brian kept quiet and nodded slowly, an action that his mother could likely see in her head. Brian looked at Alva once. He sighed.

"You don't have to forgive me....remember?" He said quietly. Selina said nothing as she circled around back to her seat to resume eating.

"I'm hungry" She stated with her nose held high before taking her first bite. Alva across the table smiled a little, keeping his expression low to his tiny feet continuously wiping his eyes.

Brian walked back over and sat beside Alva. The smile that Brian could see from his peripherals wasn't returned. Instead he just sat there...looking lost again. A hand touched his cheek and pulled his head gently to look over, the touch soft and warm, small.

" _Stop that..._ " Alva whispered quietly, " _This is good..._ " He told him with another smile. " _Trust me_ "

Brian looked at Alva. He attempted a weak smile. " _I....trust you...._ " He mumbled. Alva leaned in to kiss Brian, shutting his eyes and moving the hand to Brian's chest. Brian let the kiss linger, even returned it a little, but pulled his head back after a few seconds. Selina had been watching, meeting Brian's eyes the moment he had done so. Alva's drying face showed a hesitating confusion before pulling back to his seat and wiping the small violet crystal fragments stuck to his skin. Selina eyed him too with a slight curious tilt of her head.

Once again she said nothing about them, going back to the salmon she had almost finished. Brian's head dropped to his hands that remained on his lap, his hair falling into his face. He leaned closer to Alva, his eyes having closed. Alva lightly scratched Brian's jaw when he had laid his head over.

"When are you going to eat?" Alva asked with a smile to Brian.

"You two seem well connected" Selina said abruptly, openly looking at them. Brian's eyes stayed closed, not really moving.

"It's.......Complicated......." Brian responded.

"What is the complicated part? You seem to like each other" Selina remarked. "Cute little darling you are" She said to Alva. Brian shrugged a bit.

"It's just a little hard for me to explain.." He replied. Alva huffed and moved to get more salmon for Brian.

"Eat" He held the fork up, poking Brian's lips with the food, huffing again, bothered Brian wasn't listening.

Selina chuckled and fabulously waved her hand at Alva's gesture.

"Dear, you are with a Wayne. They  _hardly_ listen"

Brian grimaced when this last statement was said. He got up and walked off. Alva scoffed, getting up too. Selina laughed a hand to her lips. Scurrying after him, Alva had to take two steps for every one of Brian's long legged.

"You want her to stay,  _be with her_ " Alva grabbed Brian's metal hand and stared up at him with wide eyes of surprise. "She is here, as you wanted... _and_  humans do not do well when they do not eat" He said with another huff, putting his other hand on his shapely hip with some sass. Brian stopped, looking down at Alva. He looked at his mother over his shoulder. She absorbed his pain. He looked away. Alva reached out his hand, a neon pink fork stabbed down on a bite of salmon and flew handle first straight to Alva's hand. He did not react with any shock of his manifesting abilities as he shoved the projected fork up to Brian's face. "I will... _ehe_  feed you if I have to!" He said as firmly as his small presence could.

Brian looked at Alva, pushing hair out of his face with a small humoring chuckle, eating the salmon. Alva smiled back, letting the fork dematerialize and repeating the process again with a new one.

" _...What the hell is that?_ " Selina finally asked more crassly than her normal self would do, finding it shocking and sudden. Brian looked at his mother, his face straightening a bit.

"You know the green lanterns....Alva's power is similar." Brian responded.

"Flying forks could be dangerous" Selina teased. Alva wrinkled his nose and giggled.

"I can do a little more than forks, ehe" He defended sheepishly. Brian shrugged. He ate the salmon again, chuckling again.

"You weren't joking...were you...?" He said to Alva with a smile.

"Your health is not to be joked about" Alva fluttered his eyes, another fork coming into his other hand. He lightly jabbed Brian's taut body with it. "One for you" He offered. Brian shook his head and chuckled. He took the pink fork. Alva was enjoying the dynamic of being equal in a partnership, so much so he pointed with his own fork to Brian's seat. "Sit" He giggled yet bossed Brian. It was so strange to him! Brian walked to his chair and sat. The small smile he had remained. His mother seemed to have some sort of happiness.

"The little darling might be right for you after all" Selina remarked quietly to Brian before Alva could reach the table.

He did it again...


	46. Volume III

********

**VOLUME III: SUPERMAN'S RETURN**

**Orbit of Earth, Watchtower**

**Day 111 - April 6th, 2015 : Watchtower - Around 10 AM**

Billy pursed his lips together, he had been staring for a while now and while dad said it was rude - it made his eye tingle. Besides, no one was looking that he was looking and she was looking at the screens...

Maybe he should talk to his dad about it? Staring with tingly eyes sounded bad...and he didn't think this had anything to do with  _puberty_. He tugged on Barry's hand, Rose beside Barry and growling at the screens of Earth's major cities.

Rose was lost, trying to figure out how to turn this Earth's problems around. There was no physical danger, but rather the invisible power of the market was getting people killed. Her foot tapped harder, a bitter taste of her fight with Grant lingering in her mouth for too long. There was no going back on that, it would always linger between them - he was the winner, the stronger one.

"Dad, can we talk...?" Billy asked when Barry's hand tug didn't work. For some reason he didn't think his big brother Achilles would understand, he didn't stare at women...maybe Achilles was sick too, but like...in a different way when he looked at the Manazons...did he spread it to him?

Barry looked down at him. He seemed to be concerned. "Yes. What is it?" Barry asked, turning to him fully. Billy looked around and frowned.

"In the hallway?" Billy asked nervously. Barry studied him. "Okay.." He said. Leading him out of the command room, the doors swooshed closed behind them and in the empty steel hallway Bill let go of Barry's hand and put his own hands over his eyes.

"I think my eyes are getting sick from big brother..."

"Your eyes getting sick..? What do you mean by that Billy?" Barry asked, now looking concerned.

Billy rubbed his thighs, patting them - his shorts rustling.

"Right here...I can't stop staring at Kara...it makes my eyes tingle. They eye-tingle me!" Billy said with rapid blinking and shock on his face.

"Eye tingle....?" Barry thought about it for a moment then it seemed that he figured it out. "No....I don't think that your eyes are sick....." Barry said, thinking over the phrase again.

"But staring is bad and I can't stop. Like when brother stares at some of the guards when I'm playing swords with him and I get a free hit in..."

Barry wrinkled his nose a bit. It was as he thought, now to explain it. "Well, for you it can be....alright to a degree...It's....part of your growing process."

"To stare at Kara's legs? Why does she wear no pants anyways? Are her legs magical? Is it magic that makes me look so long? I turn my head away and then I'm looking right back at them!" Billy raised his hands and squeezed them. "It's like...they are soft and tall and... _weird_  I don't know..." Billy trailed and fumbled his words.

Barry cupped a hand at his forehead. "Yes.....her legs I wouldn't suppose are  _magical_  but more so that, as you are growing, you're going to see things differently..in this case, it looks like all that's going to happen is that you feel that girls are prettier than before, which is okay."

"..." Billy looked down with guilt. "I should apologize, I was taught staring is wrong...It would be the right thing to do. Right dad?"

Barry sighed. "I suppose that would be best..." Barry said, placing a hand on Billy's head. Billy lightly nodded, feeling the comfort of dad's touch.

"What should I say? Or maybe...I should speak from the heart?" Billy asked down to his dad's feet.

"You can say what comes to mind...I don't think she'd mind it...from you." Barry responded kindly. Billy came forward to hug him across the waist.

"I think I'll tell her now!" Billy cheered, pulling away to look up at Barry. He wondered what dad was feeling after the loss of Mr. Luthor...but he didn't want to talk about that. Barry hugged his son, patting his back. They both headed back into the room, Barry standing back where he was. Within the next few moments, the door opened again. A few steps were heard. He turned and his eyes widened. He saw a face that he didn't think that he'd ever see again before the world died in a ball of death and destruction. A face that brought much needed relief.

"Superman?!"

The entire room turned swiftly, and everyone took a moment of shock to study him - except Rose.

"Jesus H. Christ" Rose's adolescent, womanly raspy voice came out to fill the command room. Kara's eyes instantly began weeping and she ran over to him, Billy seeing the contours of her legs as they propelled her to her family.

Crashing into Kent, Kara held him around his neck and cried into his shoulder - floating to make the height difference. The Man of Steel offered a small smile to everyone, having one hand on Kara's back.

Ollie stared at the cloaked man with a dark overcast to his eyes. The poor man had no idea what had happened since his travels to space. Whatever mastery of his anger he achieved out there...it was going to be needed. Nature Tits' wrath was going to be equivalent to a tipsy Irishman compared to Superman's smashed Irishman: the world very well may die.

"Welcome home big hero" Ollie smiled away his true expression and laughed.

From behind everyone the doors opened.

"SU-!" Bart had started yelling at rapid speed of tongue and legs till he saw the Kryptonian before them already. "Oh...I'm late...hey!" He waved rapidly to him.

Cyborg smiled. "Hey Superman, been to infinity and beyond and back. What was it like?"

Clark smiled. "It was...interesting, to say the least." He placed his other hand on Kara's back. Barry remained by the computer, trying to feign a smile. Clark looked at Kara on his shoulder. She appeared as though she were pouring a pitcher on his shoulder. He pulled her head up. She seemed greatly upset, causing his face to shift to that of concern.

"What's wrong Kara?" He asked.

"So much is wrong" Kara wept, the blonde haired blue eyed young woman shaking her head. In the background Ollie paled, looking over at Barry. Billy was almost in tears as well, rushing forward to hug Superman's muscular leg.

Clark held onto them both. How much went wrong while he was gone? The reason why he left was so that there would be less trouble. The concerned gaze shifted to Barry, who now looked grim.

"How wrong Barry...? Where is everyone?" He asked. Barry grimaced.

"That's part of how wrong. Poison Ivy has become a problem...Enough to the point where she near literally destroyed the U.S. economy and government...Last of what we've seen of her physically was when she was in her sanctuary.....We tried to go after her Clark....but Deathstroke and Ravager....they were ready and they killed the others except Diana and Batman....You and I are the only two of the original 7 left..."

"You sent everyone after her at once? Where are Batman and Diana?"

"They did something to her that made her go crazy. She was attacking bushes and buildings..." Cyborg chimed in.

"Achilles had to....I mean hundreds of innocent people were going to be killed if he didn't..." Barry trailed, torturing himself to get the words out. Clark shook his head.

"Batman's been gone for nearly as long as you have...we have no leads on where he's disappeared to.." Cyborg added to answer Clark's question. Ollie opened his arms wide to let them drop soon after.

"Maybe you should go home first, Kara probably wants to take you..." He stared at the back of the blonde's head as he and everyone in the room could still hear her crying. Billy looked up to Superman.

"And I've been bad to Kara!" The thirteen year old whimpered, Kara herself squirming to look down at him uncomfortably. Clark looked down at him.

"Bad to Kara...? What do you mean Billy?" Clark asked, though now a bit somber still remaining kind.

"I..." Billy swallowed down, looking away with a frown. "Have been staring at Kara's legs..."

" _...What?_ " Kara asked completely blind sided. Ollie blinked once....then twice. Bart danced on his toes up and down, uncomfortably clapping in the background. Barry's eyes widened for a moment, then he turned to look back at the computers again with Rose. Clark looked down at Billy, completely unsure of how to respond to that. He just rubbed his hand on Billy's head.

"I've been trying really hard but your legs make my eyes tingle....I'm sorry!" Billy wailed and Kara shuddered, floating deeper into Clark - crying a little harder.

"Ah...a Kodak moment..." Ollie whispered to himself.

Rose glared at Barry, crossing her arms.

"Bad timing don't you think?" She challenged his fathering skills.

"Okay. That's enough from you. Don't you think that it's bad timing to constantly be chewing me out for my mistakes?"

Cyborg quickly turned away. Barbara had never turned from her keyboard once she had seen Superman return.

"Stop making them, then" Rose side eyed Barry.

"C...can we go home?" Kara asked, a little unnerved by the conflict of emotions she was feeling. "We...have to talk about Connor..." She said quietly, feeling like a spectacle to everyone in the room.

"Connor?" Clark asked, thinking a bit. He looked at the other two, Barry and Rose. Why was she even up here? Clark understood that she was smart, but her delivery of the brains wasn't going to keep everyone together. He looked at Kara.

"Yes we can Kara....as for everyone else here.....Could you do me a favor and stay alive?" He asked. "I will be back soon. Cyborg, if you'll please?"

Cyborg nodded, typing some on the keyboard next to Barbara. As he was typing, Clark looked down at Billy.

"It'll be alright, don't worry about her...things like that sometimes go without saying...." He said, running a hand through the boy's hair again before he and Kara vanished. Rose put her hands on her hips.

"Ogling women will get him killed on the battlefield" Rose told Barry, turning her head and allowing the rivers of white hair splash behind her. Cyborg rolled his eye.

"Rose can you  _please_  shut the fuck up until you actually have something useful to say? Nobody's got time for this shit....." He quipped her, annoyed with her and Barry's babbling. Barry kept silent.

"I did it dad...I did it!" Billy shouted from across the room, wiping his eyes and getting a little snot on his upper lip. Bart already sped and gave him tissues. "I'll never do it again! I feel bad! Really bad!" Barry stayed quiet, sighing with his arms crossed.

Bart zoomed over and impacted into Barry, hugging him even after the super-sped hand spanking he had received a few days ago...his cheeks still hurt a little...

"The-world's-saved-now-right?" Bart's speedy tongue asked his believed to be elder ancestor.

"I don't know Bart...It seems quiet right now but we can't afford to take any chances..." Barry responded, actually for once keeping up with Bart's fast pace.

******

**Day 111 - April 6th, 2015 : Morning - Around 10 AM (11 AM Smallville, Kansas)**

Kara and Clark appeared on the path before the porch steps. She had finally managed to quiet her crying enough to stand and hold her own.

"You have to see him..." Kara whispered through her lips, blonde hairs hiding her eyes. Clark nodded, keeping close as he opened the door to his home. It looked the same, well kept and warm, just as he remembered it. He walked further inside.

"Ma? Pa are you here?" He called out to his parents as he walked through the house. His senses told him Pa was outside, the clanking sounds of him working on the old truck coming through the walls. Upstairs Ma's soft sound of somber humming went along with moving fabric and the rocking of a chair. Krypto whined quietly upstairs. Clark followed the sounds within the house, heading upstairs and toward his old room, where Connor was.

In an old rocker by the bed Ma was knitting a green blanket which spilled down her lap, her expression pained and miserable. Krypto was by the bed, whining again and licking his nose - rubbing it against the bed time and time again. On the bed itself was Connor laying there nearly deathly still, only the smallest hints of breath coming in and out of his body proving otherwise. Machines of tubes and electronic meters waited patiently by the bed, unhooked to him.

The wolf-dog looked over to see Clark. He whined again, his tail wagging once but it was clear he was burdened with depression. Ma openly teared at Clark's sight, putting down her needles to her lap.

"Welcome home sweetie..." She told him lovingly. Kara ran over to the bed and knelt beside it, grabbing Connor's hand to put to her forehead. Clark was completely unprepared for what was laying in the room before him. He stared at Connor, the boy who was like a son to him, looking as though he was on the verge of death. He approached the bed.

"What happened to him?" Clark asked, only barely keeping himself calm at the sight. Kara whimpered, moving the limp hand to her chest where her heart beat for him. She stared out of the window to the Kansas sky.

"A little over a week ago...he couldn't find the man harassing Metropolis. Instead I find him all over this  _boy_  I knew was trouble from the start. It must have been magic, I know it was because Zachary said he was a demon. That demon somehow..." She awkwardly moved her lips as she looked over at her Ma. " _seduced_  him and Connor was putting himself in danger for him. I...was stupid. Maybe I just wanted my brother to be happy again...but I thought maybe Connor loved him - even when I'd never seen this boy before" Kara shook her head. "You didn't see Connor's eyes, he'd only looked at one person like that... _Cassie_."

A sigh, she continued, "I thought if I could keep him out of trouble with this demon boy maybe Connor could be saved. But I was wrong, that boy he was taken by was the trouble and I couldn't protect him from it. The demon took him, Achilles said he had been in Hell...and then I found his body on the ground outside..." Kara looked over her shoulder to Clark. "He hasn't woken since..."

Clark shook his head. "He was lost." Clark sighed, having felt similar at one time. "He couldn't find his way....something like this was sure to happen.....You tried your best...." Clark said grimly.

"Achilles said he would ask his people for help if he doesn't wake up soon..." Kara mumbled. "But I don't want more magic bothering him. Magic is what got him here in the first place..." Ma had nothing to add, shaking her head painfully the whole conversation.

"What are these machines here for...?"

Kara sniffed in deeply, "We don't know how long he'll...be like this. Lex Luthor gave them to us, even with Kryptonite needles and parts that work with his skin...but Lex was killed by Batman's son...so I have to make the best with what I was given. He never got to give me the rest of the equipment...So..." Kara paused. "I have to stay here now often, to make sure Connor's taken care of..."

Clark sighed, running a hand down his face. "Do you think there is any way of recovering equipment...?" Kara shrugged.

"Brian Wayne blew up Lex's health labs in the explosion of his business building..." Her tone of voice grim and clearly uncertain. Clark kept a hand on his head, taking a deep breath. Bruce's son...that innocent kid from a long time ago...killed Lex Luthor...How? He didn't want to think about that now. That was another problem to be handled.

"I'm sorry...you just came home...but he's  _family_..." Kara whispered. Gingerly she laid her head on Connor's chest, his musculature against the side of her face. Clark shook his head.

"No...no it's fine. I needed to know anyway." He placed a hand on her back and rubbed along it gently. His ankle had neared Krypto and the wolf-dog gave it a love bite, holding on and whimpering once more while looking up to his master. The breath coming hot and heavy on Clark's ankle.

Clark looked down at him, kneeling. He stroked across the top of Krypto's head. "I know you tried to stop him too boy..." The wolf-dog closed his eyes under Clark's touch and licked his ankle.

"We wanted a happy reunion for you dear..." Martha said to Clark, shaking her head again and sighing. He kept petting Krypto's head but looked over at Ma.

"Don't worry about it Ma....I'm just glad I'm back..."


	47. April 6th, 2015/April 7th, 2015

**Day 111 - April 6th, 2015 : Late Night- Around 10 PM (Columbia, New York)**

Selina had gone to bed two hours ago, the day being spent between cooking and talking Surface world magazines she liked reading. It was uncomfortable, the side comments she made throughout the day: constantly insisting clothes he'd be  _'darling_ ' and ' _pretty_ ' in. He could feel in her heart that need to antagonize him and he did not understand why. He was weak, letting it happen...or rather...the ways of his old life would have called him weak. He hadn't found yet what the definition of strength or weakness were in this new existence.

Brian was busy - the man's aura circled with spinning cogs of thought Alva could almost see in the visible spectrum. He was always thinking, a trait that was so evident in the week they had spent together. Brian was such a complicated,  _hurt,_  person: chasing after so many things in life. He hoped the love of his mother would bring him closer to happiness. Alva would play his part, try to give Brian what he needed but Brian would always have the scars.

Walking from the kitchen with a large bowl he slowly opened Brian's bedroom door, dressed in pajamas consisting of one of Brian's shirts and a pair of peach colored women's briefs. The choice was made from comfort as they fit his waist and hips better than male clothing...a line of clothing and gender he could tolerate. He did not have the need to prove being 'a man', it was an undefinable feeling that called him...he had only the year before to explore it...the year he had left Hell. There was a lot he didn't know about it.

But his focus was on Brian, seeing him in the corner of his bedroom, toying with a metallic helmet. The young man was zeroed in on it, even now when the sun had set.

"You have been working all day..." Alva whispered into the bedroom, coming in deeper with a few steps of his bare feet and closing the door behind him. Brian was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and long blue and black pajama pants. He stopped tinkering with the helmet with pointed 'ears' and took off his glove on his left hand.

"Yeah.... I guess..." He said, running a hand through his hair, not turning just yet as he studied the cybernetic helmet. Alva came closer, tilting his head at what Brian had been working on.

"What is this?" He asked softly, wanting to understand what was going on in Brian's mind.

"It's a robotic cowl. I'd use it to be able to tap into my computer systems..." He explained, now turning his head to look at Alva. He chuckled, Alva wearing a grey Gotham High School shirt. He didn't even know he still had that.....He must've just grabbed it as he was going. He saw the yellow bowl.

"Made yourself.....Ice cream?" He asked. Alva stared at him perplexed for a moment.

"I...had a feeling you would like mint chocolate chip...and you were busy all day so..." Alva blushed and looked down to his feet. Brian's eyes widened a little for a second but it went back to normal. He smiled a little.

"I do...It was my favorite...." Brian admitted. Alva raised the bowl, willing into existence a pink neon spoon to fall in. He had also asked Selina if Brian did in fact enjoy the flavor but she had shrugged it off as if she did not care or did not know - it felt as if both were true. And that was concerning...Brian chasing after a woman that might never care as much as he did...

"Here..." Alva offered. Brian took the bowl and smiled a bit more. It was...considerate. He appreciated that. He sat on his bed and held onto the neon spoon.

"Thanks Alva..." He nodded and sat in the middle of the bed, crawling and lying down there.

"I saw the news...Superman has returned, the Surface world thinks you are a  _'terroist'_ for collapsing Lex Luthor's building..."

Brian nodded, he chuckled a little. "I am aware of the building part...and it's  _terror-ist_."

"...Terror...ist" Alva mimicked quietly. Brian chuckled again thinking it to be kind of....cute. He hadn't felt that in a long time. He thought of superman's return for a few seconds. This would also be on his list of problems, knowing that the league was already after him...Superman would make it all the more difficult to just get away...That needed to be handled, at least for his mother and Alva....He tried some of the ice cream as he thought. All of a sudden though, the thoughts stopped...or at least slowed. It was amazing. He looked over at Alva.

"This ice cream is....unbelievable...." He mumbled to him. Alva rolled to his side, the Gotham High shirt riding up a little to show the peach colored underwear, he pushed his index fingers together.

"I...had to know ehe, how to cook and sew...magic had made it easier but the...' _internet_ ' is helpful too..." He nervously smiled, turning quickly to a frown. "I thought the Kryptonian was in conflict with Luthor. Why would he think his killer is an opponent?"

"They became allies a while ago...Of course, Superman none the wiser didn't anticipate Lex turning on him again, so, all fingers are to be pointed at me instead.." Brian replied with a sigh, spooning more of the ice cream into his mouth.

"Do you think that was part of his plan if he did not truly die...?"

"That is plausible...Having the world believe he is dead so that no one would place any attention on....." Brian trailed, instantly connecting it. There was no way it was that easy. This was Lex' plan the whole time.....Brian took a deep breath, suppressing a growl. Alva crawled over and put a hand on Brian's bicep, not having the same connection he was.

"Brian?" Alva cooed to him. He blinked twice before he looked at Alva, his expression softening. "I have a question..." Alva flattened his lips. "The news also says the Bat symbol made in Metropolis that day was also you...was it?"

Brian shook his head. "No...I was with....Etrigan and....well you, during the time in which it happened." Brian responded.

"The other me...?" Alva sighed and looked away. He never wanted to see her face, which would only be a mirror of his face...If she was anything like who he used to be, she would hate him: as if he had betrayed himself...herself. He put his hands to his head and shut his eyes tight with a grunting pained sound.

Brian placed his hand on Alva's face. "Hey...it isn't really you...." Brian assured.

"She  _is_ me. She and I had to go through all the years, wanting to...to be  _me._  And now I took that away from her..."

"No....I mean she isn't  _you_..." Alva opened his eyes to look up at Brian, sparkling tears rimming his eyes.

"I ...do not know that..." He whispered. "I am sorry..."

Brian looked at him, placing his bowl down on the nightstand and hugging Alva.

"She will despise me and I understand why. From my culture, from my family...I am weak... _weak._ " No magic, denying the roles of Dominus/Acrus, no blood of Neron or Lilith in his veins, he had none of their strengths: none of that ultimate power that ran down his family tree..."I am a..." Alva stared at Brian's chest the held to him, tears staining the shirt Brian was wearing. " _Lesser_  copy..."

Brian held Alva, caressing him a bit. He shook his head. "No...you're not just some  _'lesser copy'_ , don't you realize? Now that you're not a demon anymore or even related to it anymore...You can be who you want to....you can be your own person.."

"And you do not find me weird? That I am happy with my body but want to be called differently..."

"No. That's not weird at all." Brian assured. Alva clung tighter to Brian's shirt and sobbed.

"Th- _thank you_..." He cried softly. "I feel loved...thank you, Brian..." Brian nodded in silence, pulling Alva up a little higher in order for him to be closer. Alva pulled his head away to lean his forehead on Brian's chest, the crystalline tears accumulating. "Now that Superman thinks you are his enemy...what are you going to do...? I...do not think I could fight him. He is famous in Hell as well..."

"You won't. Superman is on a different level entirely. The best you could do is to remain hidden. I'm only hoping that if everything remains calm for a while, they'll forget about me. Yet...I'm not going to just assume that will happen....I must always be prepared for the worst..." Brian explained his thoughts openly to Alva.

"The League would not hurt you would they...?" Alva asked with heavy concern. Brian shrugged.

"I get the feeling that they will. For everything that I am being blamed for...for what I actually did do....I know they won't let me off easy in any way..." Alva breathed in deeply and sighed even deeper.

"How can I help keep you safe...?" Alva asked, staring up into the man's eyes. Brian couldn't hold Alva's gaze when asked this. He looked slightly away from Alva. That's the first time anyone has ever asked him that...He was once again unsure of how to process this sort of emotion.

"I....I don't know...I'm afraid that it might be too late for me to ever be safe..." He responded with a bit of a shudder, but looked back at him. "But. I'm going to make sure that...you and my mother are safe.-"

Alva stopped him with a light push on his chest using both hands.

"Brian stop doing everything alone! Your heart always says it is alone but it does not have to be. Why will you not let me do the things you want to do for me?" Alva bit his lower lip and gasped with emotional pain. "Do not do this to yourself...I am here too...for you..."

"It's...... because I...I don't...I don't deserve it..." Brian struggled to reveal his true feelings that Alva had uncovered. Alva pulled on Brian's chest to lower him for a slow kiss.

"That is what the world says, not what me...or what Pamela say..." Alva ran a hand up the side of Brian's face across the scars, his touch soft and delicate as Pamela's was enticing and experienced,  _"Do you not feel that when we touch you...?"_  Alva whispered to him, the distance small. Brian's face turned red. He couldn't speak, but instead felt his heart skip a beat. Alva held Brian's face and simply stared a little longer, blinking away his own tears. "If I am not a demon it means I am free...and that means we are bonded forever...let me in...please...No one in this universe will break us...."

Brian's red deepened as he stared into Alva's eyes. "O....okay." Brian promised. Alva shuddered and hugged Brian.

"Finish your ice cream and... _ehe_...let us go to bed..." He toyed the equal relationship roles with Brian once more, feeling a deeper sense of comfort in that equality. Brian smiled warmly, sitting up again a bit, laying his back on the wall and taking his bowl of ice cream back.

"I need a spoon.." Brian smirked, the spoon having vanished in their conversation.

Alva giggled and blushed.

"Oh...I got distracted... _ehe..._ "

******

**Day 112 - April 7th, 2015 : Late Morning - Around 11 AM (Watchtower)**

Clark stood in the war room, watching a computer screen with Barry on one side and...Rose on the other. The day and night before had haunted him, never wanting to see his family like that. He still couldn't believe the change in that kid. Clark still was barely coming to grips with what happened while he was gone. From what he was told by everyone, things seemed to have toned down. But it was usually when it was calm that disaster struck. He looked at the others.

"It's obvious that we can't find Ivy. After flying over the sanctuary and searching, she is not there anymore. But, I do get the feeling that if we find Batman's son and capture him, that Ivy will not be too far behind." Clark called out around the room. Achilles had been standing among them, seeing the man of steel that he had kept contact with minimal. With the Kryptonian here, he was to retire his active position among the League but what Clark had to say made him raise a brow.

Rose grumbled, angered that Grant went back on his deal: vanishing and Ivy gone. Her loss became meaningless.

Achilles lightly raised his hand and let it fall back to the side of his fit body. Warkiller narrowed his blue eyes.

"Brian Wayne is not the one you need to impede." The king held his ground easily in the room, regardless of the puzzled faces staring at him.

"What are you talking about Achilles? He is responsible for the deaths of many people, Lex and, from my understanding,  _another_  Batman." Clark reasoned. Achilles rolled his armored shoulder.

"I have reflected with the oracles of Apollo, and I have personally tested his spirit with the Lasso of Truth: what you say is half-truth. The only men felled by Brian's hands have been criminal - that Batman's heart intended to destroy everything and he nearly succeeded. The League remains because that man has been put down"

"... _What_?" Kara said in complete disbelief of what was being said, turning to almost glare at the king but hold herself back. Rose stared, interested.

"He  _was_ incompetent" Rose argued in Achilles defence. Clark looked perplexed and his eyes narrowed. Cyborg didn't even turn. Barry only stood with his arms crossed.

"The Lasso of Truth...? You mean to tell me that the deaths, the  _murders_ , he has committed are just?" Achilles pointed to Clark.

"Your views of justice are of your westernized world. Mine come from the gods. I am  _Warkiller_ by Zeus himself, and death is a means to peace if it must."

"That is contradictory. Death often leads to nothing but more of it! You, Mr. War-Killer, should know that."

"Everything leads to death, the contradiction is the belief of letting the ill-bred keep life. Ill-bred breed ill. When redemption cannot be given, death is and Brian is deserving of neither a chance for redemption nor death for he has done lesser evils than men and women in this room. Then  _you_ " Achilles stared down the Kryptonian without a flinch of any muscles: his conviction born straight from his godly heart. Clark's fist clenched.

"So what do you suggest then? He roams free to do what he wants?"

"He killed Lex Luthor! He's the only reason my  _brother_  can still live in his coma!" Kara yelled to Achilles. The man stared to both Kryptonians, his command of tension easily able to keep the others in the room silent: this wasn't their business to speak - they knew their place here.

"Lex Luthor has been and will always be sinful, nothing he does is altruistic. The creation of your brother certainly was not" Kara grit her teeth, standing next to her cousin. "What you do is not my concern because I relinquish my position within the Justice League. I had come to greet you on good terms but I see the time among the celestial has only led you to further arrogance about your power. What the Justice League does will not be my concern, but as a king entitled to maintaining peace of this world I will hold my judgments firm if you try to imprison the youth willfully,  _woefully_."

Clark kept his stance, unwavering, keeping himself from exploding at such a confrontation as the feeling of the virus within him so enticed. He did not say anything further. Achilles stared over to Barry, ensuring he was watching, and returned his eyes to Clark.

"Am I understood? You are an alien among the people of Earth - remember that in all your choices"

Clark still kept quiet, but he felt Kara grabbed his wrist.

"You are wrong! What right do you think you have to say whose home this is or not?" Kara questioned the King of Themyscira, looking at everyone else - angered that  _none_  of them had stood up to what he had said. A pang of pain hit her to think that instinct didn't come to any of them. "We love Earth, we love the people on it and just like you we sacrifice our  _lives_  to keep it safe"

"You are orphaned, and Gaia never adopted you." Achilles said coldly, turning to walk away. Kara blinked several times and quietly gasped. Clark shook his head. He knew how he felt, it was exactly as Kara described. The love for this planet was strong, especially to Clark. It was truly his home, he knew nowhere else. Time and time again had he put his life on the line for it, to save it, to protect it. There was one time where he even  _literally_  put the earth onto his shoulders and pushed it to save all of the lives that were living on its surface.

Clark wasn't about to just let a  _godly_  helper, who had only begun doing his job after he had left, force his will onto himself. Batman's son had to be punished for his wrongdoing, and it was as simple as that.

As Achilles left and began his flight from the Watchtower back to Themyscira Kara looked to the few in the room: Rose, Barbara, Victor, and Barry.

"Why did none of you say anything?" Kara asked them with a pain in her chest. "I thought we were all one and the same..."

"I am one and the same with  _no one._ " Rose quipped. Cyborg kept to his keyboard typing and minding his business. Barbara turned to look up at Kara.

"I spent some years being outcast, there will always be a voice that tells you that you are not who you used to be...or you do not belong. And that voice can be loud, but it doesn't make it right..."

Barry only shook his head in the silence that he had kept and turned away. Kara stared down at her boots.

"That..." She had started softly, without confidence "Still doesn't explain why none of you said anything...I would have spoken up for  _any_  of you. No matter what." Kara looked up to them. "No matter what." She boldly repeated again. Clark's eyes closed in thought, his teeth gritting but his mouth closed. The longer the silence dragged on, the longer Kara's words sunk in.

"So... By you remaining quiet, are you all implying that after everything we've been through, and after all that we've sacrificed for what was supposed to be  _all_  of our home, that you still believe that we don't belong here...?" Clark asked the room. Vic looked at the Kryptonians and shook his head.

Barry stepped forward. "That's not what is being said at all-"

"-Well nothing's being said right now!" Kara turned her wet light blue eyes onto Barry.

"Take a minute to step back! All of what has happened has taken its toll on all of us. But, as of right now with what's going on with Connor, you're both letting your emotions cloud your vision."

  
Kara shook her head.

"No,  _we_ have great vision, fantastic actually," She scornfully quipped. "All it takes is a yes or no: are we equals to you? Are we your brothers and sister on this planet?"

Rose shrugged.

"Just to keep this simple: the truth is you two wave your alien symbol around - doing the hero thing in front of everyone and then expect us to see you as human. Don't think it works that way" Kara stammered and turned to Rose too.

"I..." She stared at her chest to see the S symbol bold yellow and red. "It's my home culture"

"Exactly,  _bingo_ " Rose said and turned back to the screens to do the task at hand. Kara breathed in deeply and fluttered her cape, tears in her eyes she stomped out of the Command Center with only a pained glance at Clark.

Barbara sighed.

"Clark," She called to him, moving her wheelchair to face him. Clark looked betrayed, turning to yet another of Batman's former sidekicks. "The last thing you would want is to be seen as human. It is historical that cultural integration takes centuries, and even then there are still its prejudices..." She looked at Victor. "I respect and admire this man greatly, a lot of people do - he is a hero. But do you know what the larger world will see first?  _He's black._  Hero, brave, smart, and anything else comes second. We are born to see all the differences even when we don't want to. You are first generation Kryptonian immigrants, that hardship will always be with you...but I am not sure if  _being_   _human_  is what defines equality for you..."

"It isn't. What we want is for you to understand, that even if we aren't from here originally, that we still want the best for it and everyone here. Just like  _you_. That's what the Justice League was founded on." Clark responded, looking solely at Barry. Victor looked at Barbara as she made reference to him. Though he didn't turn back around, a small smile enveloped on his face when she said that. Barry looked back at him.

"I know what the league was founded on. But what you're feeling right now, isn't peace and order Clark. You're both looking for  _revenge_  for Connor.." Barry said openly. Rose looked at Barry.

"I don't care why they are looking for him, he still needs to be questioned by someone other than a testosterone divine man-lover. He's got his stick of Athena shoved far up his own ass"

"Then I'm sure that you will be more than happy to." Clark commissioned Rose. She nodded.

"I had watched his questioning," Barbara began. "His questions were vague at best. Brian may have answered them correctly but that was because the narrative of the questions were easy to spin. To Brian I have no clue how he defines 'innocent' or not, but that's what he promised not to hurt and promises...promises are broken frequently..."

"Too frequently." Clark agreed.

"So, he is to be brought in for questioning. Actions from there are to be decided as a  _group_." Vic finally chimed in from his corner.

"Sure..." Rose rolled her eye.

"He does have a connection to Conner, remember he's the one that gave Achilles the bloody logo from Connor's clothes. He has openly threatened us with that" Barbara spoke to Vic. "Clark if you could bring it back to us we could analyze it..."

"Garf can keep Brian's scent from it" Rose added.

"Knowing Brian, he'd have been thought about all this and covered up his tracks..." Vic responded. "but the analysis would be good anyway. In the event that we find a loophole." Barbara nodded and looked once again to the leading Kryptonian.

Rose crossed her arms, raising her shoulders in irritation.

"It's time we get the little elder aliens to dispatch us a new Lantern..."

"Catching a bat has never been easy.." Clark sighed.

"Easy? More like never been done." Barry remarked, reflecting on their past with Batman.

"Times are changing. This time, things that may have once seemed almost not possible are now ready to be reached."


	48. April 8th, 2015

**Day 113 - April 8th, 2015 : Early Morning - Around 6 AM (Columbia, New York)**

The morning click of the heating conditioner woke up the pink haired entity, always somehow annoyed by the clicks and beeps modern Surface devices make. They were far from the echoing screams or bubbling sounds magic and Hell had produced - containing less misery in them yet that single click that happened every morning got him each time.

" _Mmm_ " Alva whined up next to Brian as he had the morning before. And like yesterday his diminutive cries of mild annoyance were ignored, Brian slept undisputed by the annoying clicks of the heating and air. Perhaps it was a Surface world adjustment he just needed to get used to...

Slipping from the black sheets and white pillows, he exited the bedroom and saw Selina was already awake - wearing four inch heels, another slanted sun hat, black, in a robe that was open to show her lingerie as she was brewing herself coffee in the kitchen.

And Selina, pregnant and half naked in her beaten glory turned to see Brian's tomboy girlfriend in one of his button ups and a pair of panties. The both of them looked at the other with mild surprise, letting the coffee maker gurgle loudly between them.

Selina cleared her throat and slowly closed her robe, tying it shut but allowing her breasts to be openly displayed.

"You are up early dear..." Selina turned her head as to use the hat's rim to shield her face. Alva squirmed, feeling the lash of antagonistic emotion come enter the space between them. "That moribund look is very cute on you, I have a few other ideas in mind Brian May like...men like a little effort put into their women's looks"

"I...am not..." Alva hesitated, did she honestly think he looked downtrodden and maybe ugly to Brian...? He did not have many clothes and they were a mix of men and women's clothes...Selina had said before he lacked an  _aesthetic._

"Yes dear your expression, it's New York darling and it's always been church for a woman to toy that fine line. But..." Selina's straps heels clicked on the tile floor and she pulled out the coffee pitcher to serve herself, she spared no expense displaying her chest while pouring a cup bent over the counter.

Alva uncomfortably rubbed at the small chest his new body had, the existing padding of the nipples just enough to consider breast tissue but nothing ever comparable to what he used to have...she made him feel regret. It might have been easier for Brian or even Connor has he been with him if he conformed...

Selina raised her cup high and let her lace bra stick between them while she swallowed - full hand sized breasts surrounded by pink silk. Alva purses his lips and looked away.

"I am simply saying I had taught Brian to know the difference between little girls and a real woman" she smiled, "coffee?" She gestured to the pitcher and Alva rubbed his face awkwardly. Her words were like knives...

"I am fine, thank you...I actually do not like the noises the coffee machine makes...ehe..." He did not know what to say to her when she was like this. Selina stared at Alva, how did her son fall for such a meek and bewildered girl? If she carried herself right she would be precious, but it was as if her son  _needed_  the strange and disenfranchised to be his company - his other choice apparently haven't been Pamela as the bitch had seduced him months ago. She was too old for him...tacky.

Her son had a terrible choice in women.

"Alright" the former Catwoman elegantly turned away to drink in solitude and Alva walked away into the hallway burdened by a weighted sense of confusion and doubt.

What did he offer Brian? He asked himself while standing against the wall, staring at the bathroom archway. Brian smiled, showed and felt happiness...did that not show he was giving Brian what he needed?

Would Brian have social shame as Connor had when telling his parents? And...what happened to Connor? Alva bit his lower pout lip, he never has asked Brian yet afraid that Brian would see it as him being doubtful of their relationship. But it was not true, he was simply concerned that when he was searching for Connor's soul on Earth it couldn't be found.

Had he died? When? By who?

Was it his fault Connor was gone...?

They lingered in Alva's mind, steadily decreasing his mood till he decided to slip back into the bedroom. Maybe if he slept the questions would fade away.

Brian hadn't moved in the last twenty minutes, undisturbed. At least that was well...Alva crawled back in and held onto him, shutting his eyes...it was just then that a rough buzzing was heard throughout the silent walls of the penthouse. It rang several times. Brian nearly stirred, but not quite.

"Uh!" Alva huffed as the terrible sound hit through the penthouse. What was that even? He turned to Brian and put one hand on his chest to move in a circular pattern. "Brian the home is making a terrible noise..." Alva said to him. It was then that Brian did stir, having heard both Alva's voice and.....the buzzer? He rolled his shoulders a bit but Alva's hand on his chest was really discouraging him to get up. "It is hurting my head...why is the house making that noise...?"

Alva's voice worked as motivation. His eyes groggily opened. "It's the sound when someone is trying to get your attention when outside of your house...."

Alva tilted his head, pink hair fluffing off his nose bridge.

"What Surface human would want your fake identity's attention?"

Brian thought about that for a moment. A chill was sent down his chest at the thought. He quickly got up, grabbing a small bird shaped emblem that he kept on his nightstand as he walked out. The buzzer continuing for a few seconds. He pressed the answer button.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." A voice said quietly, one that he never thought he had to hear again. Brian felt a chill down his spine as the voice was instantly recognized. He growled.

"What do you want with me? How did you even find me...?"

"My means of locating you are unimportant. But what is imperative to your survival is your coming down here.."

Alva walked down the hall to Brian, still irritated by the door buzzer. He came close to Brian and stared with confusion, why was he experiencing such a strong emotion?

"The door will stop now...?" Alva's petite female voice went to Brian's ear as well as through the mic of the chat box...

Brian growled, though his gaze quickly shifted to Alva who had unknowingly just made his presence known.

"Ah, so I see your other is here as well. She shall remain there with your mother." The voice said in response.

Brian nodded to answer Alva's question but went back to looking at the buzzer.

"If you so desire to keep them safe, you will listen to me. Now are you willing to take that chance and pay the price?" The voice asked sharply. Alva openly narrowed his eyes on the box communicator. Someone was threatening them? He may well not be a demon but he still was not afraid, his upbringing enveloping him in violence... He grabbed Brian's wrist with concern for him. They had no need to be bullied or forced into submission. What danger was this man trying to lure him into?

Brian placed a hand on Alva's chest. For Owlman's case, Brian knew that for a fact that he couldn't risk it. "Fine."

"Not here. You are to meet me at the edge of the city. Alone."

"Fine....don't try anything or that will be the end of you..." Brian snarled.

"So furious...." the voice snickered. Alva held a hand holding over his small chest, trying to ease Brian. The mic cut off and Brian's hold on the bird emblem loosened. He sighed, looking at Alva.

"My mother will not know about what is going on.." Brian said simply, Alva accepting that easily enough.

"Who was that Surface human and why does he think he can throw his will on you?" Alva asked up to Brian, keeping their mutual touch. Brian sighed.

"He's an enemy of mine.....He's the one that...........made me like this. Who I am now," Brian looked at his arm. "What I am now..." He looked away.

"He is much more dangerous than you realize....I don't have much time to explain in full detail...I have to get ready to go.." Brian responded.

"But..." Alva paused, his eyes sparkled and fluttered, at a loss. Brian leaned forward and kissed Alva's cheek.

"I'll be back...Just tell my mother that I had to step out.." He said. Alva jerked to hold Brian's wrist.

"Wait...let me offer what I can,  _please_ " Alva requested with a pleading tone. Brian looked at him.

"What do you mean...?" Brian asked. Alva raised his hand, a neon curved dagger took shape and the hard-light held tight to the form near instantly. The soft hue of pink glowing off Alva's pale flesh.

"I may not have the blood of magic...but..." Alva toyed with his lips and turned the tip of the blade into his held up palm. Flowing from a cut centered at the middle of his palm bright pink fluid pooled out - its liquid form glittering wildly and radiating a maroon color. He closed his eyes and the blood coagulated into a smooth round pearl shaped gem: its center the dim maroon color and its shell the bright, bubbly, glittery pink. He pulled away his dagger, letting it vanish and presented the unknown crystal pearl. "I know somethings and I do not know others about how I work but..." Alva couldn't keep his eyes on Brian when he bore these kind of things, "If you keep this with you, you could use it as a token to make a copy of me...to...ehe...help you...if you need it..."

Brian looked at it and was nearly mesmerized. The look of it was far superior to anything that his mother had worn, which was saying much. He took it holding it in his hand for a moment. He looked up at Alva. Brian hugged him with one of his arms. "Throw it on the ground and I promise I will be there, for you..." Alva told him delicately, hugging back. " _You are not alone_..."

Brian nodded slowly, as if trying to comprehend it. He kissed Alva's forehead while they were held close. He felt that warm, tingling feeling all over again. It washed over him.

"I...enjoy us being equals..." Alva admitted, pulling away slowly, holding Brian's hand with his healed hand - their kisses having somehow healed his wound as his kiss had healed Brian's gun wound from Lex Luthor. He stared at his healed palm and smiled briefly. "Your mother is expecting me to make her breakfast now, she must have entered the habit. You Surface humans are adaptable...ehe" He giggled.

Brian smiled. "Save me some alright..?" Alva walked away from him backwards, their fingers teasingly pulling apart with one final signal of affection for each other before parting. He nodded and turned away to the kitchen. Brian watched him as he walked off. He combed his fingers through his hair. He knew that he wasn't ready for what Owlman may have had in store, having forgot about him over the past few months. He was going to be back. There was no doubt about it.

He pressed the circle in the center of the nightingale emblem. Within seconds of doing so, the blue and black material of the hell suit, seemed to come from out of his skin. It had the sound similar to that of insects crawling across the ground as it did. Brian rolled his shoulders, holding firmly to the Star Sapphire that was given to him by Alva, placing it on his belt where the suit would morph around it to keep it in place.

His fists balled. Now was the time to go speak to the man who Brian could view as his  _true_  father. The man that started it all for him....

**

Brian traveled by the roof tops the edge of the city closest to their 'home' he wanted to call it. He stood at the edge of a building, watching as cars drove by below, not noticing him as he stood up there. The sounds of tires against the tarmac of the street was all that filled the air. Owlman hadn't given him a specific edge to go to, nor something to look for, so he was stuck waiting. He stood there with his foot at the edge of the rooftop for a moment, closing his eyes.

A few moments passed in silence. He felt the wind change. He slowly opened his eyes. Brian turned nearly as soon as he heard it and caught an Owl shaped shuriken that was just inches from his face. Looking past it, he saw Owlman standing there with that sinister smirk on his face like usual. Brian tossed the shuriken to the side.

"So...you've learned since our last encounter.." The old man taunted.

"I'm not here to have a friendly conversation with you. What do you want and what does it have to do with my family?"

"Oh but it has  _everything_  to do with  _our_  family, nephew..." Owlman sneered. Brian growled.

"You didn't answer the question."

"So hostile now as well...Hm...I think I might have  _underdone_  it..." Owlman mused. "However. The message I bear is important. My sources tell me that within the next 24 hours, for your family to survive and remain as it is, you must go as far from them as possible."

Brian looked confused, before narrowing his eyes. "There's no way I'm doing that! I-"

"-You must. There is no other way."

"There  _has_  to be."

"If you truly do care about your mother and your female counterpart, you are to do this. You will understand why if you do so."

"Forget it..." Brian said, beginning to walk off.

"and when all that you've worked to have is ripped from you,  _Brian_...I will be back to finish the job this time." Owlman said coldly, vanishing. Brian rolled his eyes at the threat. The next time that Owlman reveals himself will be the very last time that he breathes...

Still, the fact that he somehow found him and decided to tell him this was very concerning. He needed to think into this more. But for now, he needed to get back to make sure that nothing has happened to Alva and his mother...

**

Day 113 - April 8th, 2015 : Morning - Around 7 AM (Columbia, New York)

Selina flipped through another page of  _Vogue Chic_ staring at a woman with long straight brown hair in a tight floor length black dress with a single white stripe down from the center. She fumbled for her Purchase Pen, finding it on the end table of glass and silver metal next to her long white couch, and circled the dress - not even reading the price tag.

She could still pull that dress off, once her face healed... it looked expansive enough... _Could she pull it off in her late second trimester_?

"You are upset...?" Alva's voice asked from the kitchen, the little darling liking to keep herself there - apparently. Selina never bound herself to a kitchen, or any duty. She had bound herself to one man...never again.

"I'm just swell, when was he coming back?" She asked turning to look at her in an apron continuously going from the tablet to re-read the same instructions over and over and the ingredients.

"... _Soon_?" Alva squeaked, fumbling at the tablet again. He was spared when he heard the door unlock and took it as his chance to walk away from her to Brian. "Hello..." Alva greeted with a small smile, scanning to see Brian was unharmed and moved on to waving the tablet. "I am having trouble with the  _table-let_ , which hand motion is ' _scroll down'_?"

Brian smiled a bit, pulling his hood off of his head and walking further inside. "Place your finger on it and move it up to scroll down." Brian explained.

"Ohhhh" Alva tilted his head and did so. "Magic was so much simpler..." He said quietly to himself and looked at Brian again. "Are you well...?" His tone turning more concerned and serious.

"Yeah I'm fine...more or less." Brian said in response, pulling the nightingale emblem from his chest for the suit to go back beneath his skin in that bug sounding manner before walking all the way in to see his mother reading through a magazine. He said nothing, only leaving a nod of acknowledgement that he didn't expect to be returned. He smelled meat......and cheese. It was inviting.

"What are you making Alva?" Brian asked. Alva skipped over in his apron back to the stove that was filled with various large serving pans.

"Svenska Kottbullar! The Surface recipes I know off the top of my head are Swedish..." He giggled nervously. "I wanted to look for new recipes but the  _table-let_ would not move and I could not read any of them...ehe..." He shied away from Brian's gaze. Brian smiled, walking over to his side. He wrapped an arm around Alva's shoulder.

"It looks good." Brian complimented his cooking.

"...Thank you...I am almost done.." Alva mumbled, it was strange how calm and collected Brian was acting when that Surface human was professed to be so dangerous. Alva's eyes flickered over to Selina. Alva pursed his lips and looked up over his shoulder to Brian. "While it is simmering...um..." Alva paused. "May we go to the bedroom?"

Selina looked over and raised a brow before returning to her fashion magazine. Brian looked at Alva, remembering the concerned look he had from a few moments ago. Perhaps it was that Alva needed to talk to him about something.

"Yeah....okay."

Walking in with Brian, Alva closed the door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh, shutting his long lashed eyes.

"What happened...?" Alva asked him. Brian thought about it for a moment...a way to explain it.

"I spoke with the man that was at the buzzer earlier..." Brian responded. Alva raised a pink brow expectantly.

"I... He told me that, if I wanted you both to be safe... that in the next 24 hours, I need to leave. I didn't want to believe him...but....he'd never help me...." Brian said. He saw Alva's face fall, just as he thought it would. He looked away.

"H..." Alva toyed with his lip using his teeth,  _"H-ow long...?"_

"He didn't say specifically. But I'm just going to assume that it may be another day..." Brian answered.

Alva curled his hand on the door, feeling the cool wood on his skin.

"Oh..." He said with a slight nod. "W...when you come back I...I am going to need your help..." He dragged his foot along the carpet before turning to go to the doorknob. Brian stopped him. Alva gasped under his breath, staring at the metal hand holding the door shut that barred him from pulling it open.

"What do you need my help with...? I need to know so that when I start on my way back...." Brian trailed.

"I do not think it will change much in one day" Alva nervously giggled, trying to tug the door open but his smaller limbs lacking nearly the strength to do it, "It is fine for now"

Brian seemed unconvinced. "Only....if you're sure..." Alva smiled at him.

"We have that Surface human first. It is alright"

Brian nodded, moving his hand away from the door. He smiled a bit. "Sorry...got nervous....." He said, that last word sounding a bit begrudging to come out.

"I was once a ...princess of Hell. I am fine" Alva assured and opened the door. "Sorry to make you nervous..."

Brian nodded simply again.

"Ready for meatballs!?" Alva rushed on ahead in his apron. Brian chuckled at Alva's enthusiasm.

"Ready."


	49. April 10th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 115 - April 10th, 2015 : Morning - Around 8 AM (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)**

Brian was now sitting in a car, at a rest stop on a busy highway. He had managed to get at least three hours of sleep. As he had guessed, the Justice League was already on their search for him. It was much more difficult dodging law enforcement...or even just law abiding people in general. Having heard on the radio news his being most wanted through a public service announcement, Brian knew to be on high alert. He was constantly thinking of different things to do, should the Justice League actually find him.

He had no sort of preparation for all of them, but there were a select few that he may have been. He had brought the prototype cowl that he had with him, trying it out to keep an eye on things at home in the very least. He hadn't actually done so yet, feeling the need to keep moving instead of looking after them every moment. Though resisting the urge to do so was daunting for the lad.

Brian got out of the car, he needed to actually use the bathroom, since he hadn't stopped since he left. The bathroom of the rest stop seems to have not been used in a long time. He did his business, washed his hands, and walked out. As he walked back to his car though, the faint smell of something strange was in the air. It wasn't from the bathroom....but something more...familiar...

"I told you it would not be forgotten" the same voice of the person he had left home threatened him, but this one spoke with a greater harshness - vengeance coming from her lips. Brian's eyes narrowed, not moving to look at where the voice was coming from. He knew who it was. This, was what he had been preparing for, mentally and physically. Brian kept walking to the car.

Brian felt the wind knocked out of him, though without any impact. He gasped once, a hand at his chest as his breaths continued. Alva's translucent figure continued to approach, obsidian shattering from her delicate hands onto the sidewalk near the parking lot.

"What ever gave you the right to hold a blade to  _my_ neck?" Alva growled, Blip coming from the invisible range of spectrum to wrap its tail around Brian's body, raise him high, and slam him down onto the roof of another car near by - ignoring the people in the distance starting to look and the screaming beginning. The ribbed tail slithered off of Brian's body, leaving him indented slightly in the roof of metal. "I will watch my husband rip you limb from limb and then he will offer your soul to me as delicious repentance. You were a mistake and I have to find Luthor all over again..."

Brian laid there for a moment, in much pain from the sudden slam. He glared at the translucent figure, unafraid. "Don't act like you wouldn't do the same if it were  _your_  family." He snapped back, feeling the pain slowly ease away again to a sudden halt. He remained on the ground however.

"You are ignorant: I never would protect them - I avenge them. They were too weak to protect themselves, it is honor that dictates I kill their killer to save the Latimo name. You believed my sad little story, how sad of you..." Alva came out of her cloaked mirage, the woman holding a hand at her stomach and slightly slouching - in full bloom of the first month aches of child rearing. But it did not curb her narrowing eyes and their violent glare.

Blip turned its head to the side as it towered over the car Brian lay on, tail dancing slowly and its four hands gently curling shut and opening - waiting. Alva stared at the impacted four door car and snapped.

"Get up, you cannot be so  _weak_ " she judged.

"You're the one to talk. You won't even fight me yourself, you need your two bodyguards to do it for you.  _That_  is weak."

" _Dominus..._ " Alva whispered, beckoning her mate to come. Etrigan soon appeared at her side, landing on the ground. Brian and the Demon Knight exchanged looks, each containing a sort of fury. The lesser demon, Blip tossed Brian from the top of the car onto the sidewalk before Etrigan before easing out of visibility - taking Alva with it. She said nothing, Etrigan feeling her take a passive stance further back as the Dominus' role was now enacted: for her to intervene would be dishonor and weakness.

"So...I see that the superboy virus is spreading..."

"I care not of what you speak. Your death at my hands, is all I seek." Etrigan responded, unsheathing the sword that he had brought along with him.

"It's the type of virus that makes things make bad decisions..." Brian added, standing up. "But...This was my fault....I gave it to you by putting this idea in your head..." He said, Etrigan approaching. Brian stood his ground.

"For that...I'm sorry....but what's worse is I am sorry for what is going to have to happen next..." Brian responded, speaking to his old friend. Etrigan halted in his approach for a moment to look at him. Silence hung for a moment before Etrigan growled. He raised his sword, Brian jumped to the side as it came down. Etrigan kept right on with his assault, swinging the blade horizontally instead. Brian flipped backward into a handspring, just missing the sharp end of the sword. He then jumped back further before Etrigan could attack.

Within literal seconds, the insect sound came from his body as it was consumed by the hellish Nightingale armor. He raised his hands in a sort of fighting stance, his knees bending slightly. Etrigan roared at the sight of it. Brian stood in his place, slowly beginning to circle him. The Demon Knight lashed at him, the boy sliding his head to the side and using both of his arms to direct the attack to the side. Etrigan took the time with his other hand to punch Brian in his chest, sending him through the air and nearly into the highway.

The pain in Brian's core was beyond excruciating. He felt nearly paralyzed at the impact. He remained there for a moment, a hand on his chest in pain. Etrigan floated over to him as the boy slowly writhed on the ground, grunts heard coming from him. Etrigan wasted no time and slashed his sword toward Brian's neck. The boy rolled forward, the blade tearing into the grass. Before Etrigan could even react to the dodge, Brian landed both a punch and kick on Etrigan, the latter putting a good distance between them. Brian took 2 seconds to look around, noticing people still in the distance. He knew that if this were to drag on for too long, the Justice League would be here any minute.

Brian knew that he needed to end this. and Now. He just stood and watched as Etrigan regained his bearings and boomed directly for him. Studying his body position as he did, Brian was able to analyze the quickest way for this fight to be over. He balled his fists. Etrigan attempted a diagonal slash, Brian flipped into a dodge, while doing so, kicking the blade from Etrigan's hand. It flew high into the air, but Etrigan kept on, attempting to throw a punch. Brian caught it with both of his hands.

" _Daemonicus!_ " Brian said aloud, now close enough for Etrigan to hear. The demon roared, the red aura overtaking him, Brian stepping back. In the background of Etrigan's gradually humanizing screams, the crowd gathering at the distance of the parking lot and rest stop shops all gasped in amazement and the air swiftly changed around Brian.

"Now you've been a lot of trouble, Brian." Clark said, dropping down behind him. And in front of him Alva screamed, coming back into the visible world where she suddenly embraced Jason who seemed very confused on the ground, putting his head to her breasts.

"You failed me but I cannot let you die..." Alva whispered, bonded to him heart and soul. She glared at the Kryptonians and Brian.

"Wait...I know that face..." Kara said with confusion as she saw the long haired, immaculately dressed female. "What did you do with my brother you bitch!?" Kara yelled, ignoring Brian completely. But the young woman raised her rod of black stone and it cackled till a blinding ray of purple arcane power shot out at the three of them. It was because of the nature of Brian's magical enchanted armor that he survived, the Kryptonians sent flying down the parking lot and the arcane beam melting a dragged creator tail as it barreled down the sidewalk - taking lives with it and turning them into ash and melted bodies.

Alva's rod fractured, and the princess held tighter onto Jason before they both vanished in the blink of an eye...

Clark crashed into a van, through it and out the other side on the ground while Kara crashed in the grass, slamming into a tree. Brian was the the least lucky, crashing up into the branches of trees that smacked and damaged his organic arm. Brian shouted in pain, feeling a few of the bones in his left arm break. He growled, the impacts not breaking his skin. He rolled onto his right arm, pushing himself up. He looked up, seeing the Kryptonians getting up and Etrigan's blade that was right in front of him. He jumped forward and snatched it up with his right hand.

Kara glared, taking a sudden breath and exhaling frosting gusts to blow in a line leading to Brian in hopes of grazing him with the chilling breath. Brian remembered a technique. He dragged Etrigan's sword across the ground and a flaming sword slice formed into the air, crashing into the winds and still progressing. Clark flew directly toward him, Brian did the same thing, a few times and much quicker. Clark sped through the gaps. He threw a punch toward Brian's head. Brian caught it with his left arm, and simultaneously from the rooftop of the consignment store a roaring barreled scream of a gun came, thundering in the near proximity and the impact of the bullet forcing Brian to step forward. Brian felt more bones in his arm crack, the muscles tightening as the pain was already attempting to heal. Clark attempted to throw another punch quickly but was thrown off as Brian swung him around with what was supposed to be a broken arm. While his back was slightly turned, Brian slashed up his back with Etrigan's sword. The ethereal power of the blade was enough to create a deep wound into the Kryptonian's body.

Kara screamed at the sight of Clark's split blood, deciding to charge while Brian finished the flourish of his slash against her family. Another thunderstrike of gunfire came, a bullet plunging its full force at the back of Brian's right knee as Kara attempted to use the opening to punch him in the skull.

"SURRENDER!" Kara commanded furiously while her fists was coming in. The bullet came through to Brian's knee, causing him to fall. As he did, Kara made her presence known, Brian moving with his thoughts. He swung the hell-fire blade to make another, much larger slash to impact Kara who was coming in hot. The side of her form fitting costume turned dark blue with blood and, inexperienced to palpable pain, Kara crashed and rolled heavily on the grass, dragging and crashing through a bench of the rest stop. In the background the distancing screams of the pedestrians grew even more quiet as the entire pit stop was turning into a battle ground. Kara whimpered in pain, grunted and turned her head at Brian as her eyes began red illumination from her downed position.

Rose's sniper rifle hissed smoke from its wide box shaped barrel, cocking the gun to have another half foot long bullet case crash on the ground. She smirked as Brian was in her scope.

"Stay still for momma..." She whispered, one eye narrowed the gun down to his hip and firing another commanding sound of violence. Brian saw Kara's eyes and rolled out of the way. He instead sent a flaming blade slash up to where Rose was positioned. He then kept it close. Rose whistled sharply and lunging from behind her Krypto quickly bit onto her belt and yanked her with alien speed, pulled her onto her back to see the flickering magical flames fly over head. Kara's lasers didn't stop as they needlessly cut through the empty air with her poor accuracy. Her eyes followed Brian, the laser beams melting and cutting through cars, tarmac, grass and concrete as she was hellbent on wounding him - her side pooling larger with blood.

Brian kept both of his hands on the blade, his eyes never having left Kara. He held it diagonally across, the blade withstanding the red beams as Brian held it sideways.

"Abort Kara!" Rose yelled through her coms, keeping low on the ceiling. Suddenly the Kryptonian woman's laser fire stopped and she shuddered in pain, working with the debris of the bench to limp back to her feet. Rose rolled back to her rifle and used her enhanced human attributes to reacquire Brian's body in her scope. Aiming for his organic hand at the wrist she took another shot while he held his hands out to shield himself with the blade. Brian felt a strong impact at his wrist, it breaking, but the bullet dropping to the ground. He clutched the blade with his other hand. Brian sent more flame waves into the air.

Rose whistled and coughed as the Wolf-dog saved her from another wave of flame - almost having a lock of white hair singed.

"Goddamn how is he still standing?" Rose asked openly to the team speak, she press her finger to her ear. "Clark,  _where_  are you?" She growled. Clark didn't respond however, on the ground thrashing a bit.

"We're  _wounded_ " Kara reported in. Rose sighed, useless.

"Kara, check on him" Barbara came in from the Watchtower. Again the one eyed assassin rolled forward to her knee, the primal joy of the hunt coursing through the white haired huntress.

"Bart, Barry - it's your turn. I want the blade out of his hands  _now_ " Rose commanded.

"You-got-it!" Bart chirped. Barry's voice also rang in.

"On our way."

Brian was paying attention to this, he flipped the blade backward and planted it into the ground. " _I'm sorry Pamela.."_  He mumbled. Then, he pushed the hilt of the blade forward, causing an even larger wave to envelop, burning quickly through trees and headed straight for everyone who was now in front of him. Kara had no choice but to lift Clark into her arms and fly away - he was unresponsive and the magical flames couldn't allow them to stay.

Rose sighed heavily at the fleeing sight of red capes.  _Useless._  The clip had one bullet left, and Krypto whined at her as the fires burned loudly through the nature of the pit stop. Rose took to her scope...

Bart and Barry materialized onto the parking lot - seeing the absolute destruction Kara had done to the property parked here.

 _"Whoa, we're-the good-guys-right?"_  Bart quipped nervously as he stared at a four door van missing the top of itself.

"Stay focused!" Barry said, zooming into the destruction.

Brian's fingers slipped the Star Sapphire onto the blazing earth. In a bloom of pink light a figure instantly took shape: Alva. But he was wearing a form fitting pink body suit, the pearl shaped gem where his belly button was to be. Dimly glowing, Alva stood over Brian and looked around - seeing various figures all aggressively coming at Brian or aimed for him. Alva closed his eyes and the quickness of his thoughts bright pink neon boxes appeared around each individual.

Barry had crashed into it and fell on the ground, as did Bart - unable to speed through it. Rose nearly shot herself as she had been about to pull the trigger and Krypto tackled the pink box he shared with her but it echoed - absorbing the impact. Everyone was trapped and Rose's swearing was heard just slightly over the flames and through the projected walls.

With love and concern Alva lowered his small hand for Brian to take. "Grab my hand..." The voice of his copy was somehow inhuman: vibrating or with a slight echoing delay of his words. Brian was impulsive to grab his hand, his other hand let go of Etrigan's sword. Alva helped him stand and coming into the fold of reality was a motorcycle of pink radiance. "Can you drive? I cannot!" Alva admitted quickly. Brian quickly nodded.

"I've got it." He said, climbing on top of it, revving the the engine. Alva stumbled on too and held onto Brian.

"I saw Surface humans riding these...I have never been on before!" He yelled over the sudden burst of wind as it drove off.

"You should have told me...I would have taken you when it was more appropriate..."

"That is okay...I will not remember this conversation...I am a clone! I love you and I came!" Brian looked at the handlebars of the bike for a second and nodded as he navigated through any sort of traffic, speeding by.


	50. April 10th, 2015 - Part 2

The neon boxes eventually dissipated and Rose jumped from the rooftop of the consignment store to rush to the parking lot.

"What the hell was that!? A pink lantern!?" Rose asked the speedsters furiously, Krypto coming up behind and a growl. Barry held a hand on his head as he hit the wall of the box hard.

"That could not be possible, the Lantern did not have any catalyst for its projections..." Barbara's voice came into their ear pieces.

"Pink glow-in-the-dark boxes don't come from nowhere..." Rose said with a biting tone into the conversation.

"From the viewpoint we had -  _they did._ "

Bart held onto Barry, rubbing his head as well.

"It didn't even seem to be a lantern in the regular sense...She or it, was completely pink..." Cyborg said, thinking. "Whatever Brian did or however that happened, was some bullshit...."

"Two more days till our Lantern comes..." Rose grumbled. "And we're getting Carol, if anyones going to know their own  _damn Corps_  it'll be her and her..." she sighed. " _Sisterhood of Love_...wooo"

"I'll contact her now" Barbara prompted. "Where is Clark? What is his status?"

"...Not good." Kara said into the feed, her voice airy. "He's shaking..." Rose pinched her nose and looked at Barry, off mic.

"We can't have him on the team if he's out in one hit..." She consulted with him, Bart opened his mouth but she was surprisingly fast enough to raise a finger at him and silence him. Barry shook his head.

"Clark isn't as sharp as he was...He just got back. As hard as it'll be, he has to stay on the sidelines for now..." Barry responded, placing a finger on his ear to also speak into the comms.

"Vic, I'm going to need a bigger gun..."

******

Brian finally slowed to a stop outside of a small city in Montgomery county, still in Pennsylvania. He fell off of the bike, crawling to the closest tree and just laying there. He was exhausted, his adrenaline finally heading down some. The pain in his arm lingered, but was not unbearable. He looked up at the sky for a few moments, letting his breaths slow some. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was cornered and managed to last against the Justice League...and survive. He felt that it was impossible, especially when Superman entered the fight.....There was no way he could have escaped without Alva's help. Brian couldn't be more grateful for anyone than him right now. He looked up and saw the clone still there. The dimly glowing Alva had dismissed the motorcycle and was giggling with a hand in front of his small pouty lips as he stared down at Brian.

He dived down to his knees before him.

"I can help you feel better....I would...like to" the clone giggled again. Brian smiled tiredly at the happy clone of the person he loved.

"Alright....How..?" Before he finished the breath of his words Alva came right in for a kiss, the clone of Star Sapphire feeling oddly similar to flesh, a slight gloss to his lips. He was a moaning kisser, but as Alva had kissed him, the meeting of their lips made Brian's wounds warm and mend.

Brian was a bit surprised at the suddenness but had welcomed it in, knowing who it was from. The most warm he felt was in his left arm, his knee only feeling it for a few seconds. Brian didn't understand how this sort of healing was possible, but didn't question it.

" _Mmmmm aaaaa!_ " Alva had pulled away, a hand on his chest, Brian able to see the very small mounds of his breasts that completed his female shape in the skin tight outfit the clone came in. But the clone fell back on his backside and stared at Brian with a heavy sigh of relief. "I...really...really...ehe...like you..." He told Brian, staring down at the ground between his own legs.

Brian chuckled a little, very much unused to affection of this sort in this way. Unused to it, yes, disliking it, not necessarily. He knew that if this clone was of Alva, that it had meant too, the one at home felt this way as well...just...hidden, in shyness and other feelings. The thought made him smile. Though, the thought afterward made his face straighten a bit. Owlman was  _right_. He really did probably save his family by not being there with them....The alit and glittery Alva came next to Brian and touched his face before pulling his arm up to the center of his bosom.

"You are hurting..." He said to him with soothing concern in his echoing voice. Brian looked at clone Alva and held onto him.

"He was right..." Brian mumbled. Alva stroked Brian's face.

"That terrible Surface human? I ...hate him...but I love you more than I hate him...." Brian sighed, leaning his head onto Alva's.

"I....I love you too...." Brian said quietly, feeling the same as Alva's statement. That was the thing that separated him from his mother...At least now. Hate ran deep within him terribly deep, but his feelings for the only three - well technically four - people on the planet who mattered to him ran much deeper.

"Why are you feeling so badly...?" Alva's voice cracked - sobbing. "I feel your pain and it is hurtful knowing that this world hurt you and I could not keep your heart joyful..."

Brian held onto Alva, lightly caressing him as he did before.

"Tell me..." Alva whispered tearfully, staring out at the small town.

"I just feel like...I'm more dangerous to be around...then what it's worth. My mother must have had the right mind to steer clear of me....." Brian admitted, somber, nearly tearful himself.

"Oh... _your mother_..." Alva mumbled shifting uncomfortably in Brian's holding and stroking arms. Brian nodded, though noticing how his mentioning her made Alva uncomfortable.

"What is it...?" Brian asked. Alva gently gasped and looked away.

"Maybe I should not tell you, it would be hurtful and I never want to be a  _pain_  in your heart..."

"No. You'd never be a pain.." Brian said softly to him. "Tell me."

"She continues to bully me when you are not around..." Alva sniffed and rubbed his nose. "I say nothing because I know she is your world, that you want her love and I never want you to see her in any other way than the way that makes you happiest...but...I always feel I am the  _lesser copy_  when she puts her womanly body on display and shames me for my body...I do not know what to do...so...I..." Alva tried, breaking into heavier crying. Brian held onto Alva tighter.  _He keeps it in_....Brian finished in his head.

"No...it's alright....not having a........body, that was just like before, or something like that doesn't make you  _lesser_  than anyone." Brian spoke softly to him. Alva shook his head terrible and stomped a foot, hiding his face in his hands.

"She always wants to hurt me, over repeatedly. And when I submit she still hurts me and I do not understand why! _I cannot!_ "

"Alva.." Brian called trying to get his attention, similar to how he did when Brian was lost in thought or pain. Alva whimpered but looked up, crystal tears running down his face.

"You are going through so much more than I can understand, you were injured and I am doing this to you. I deeply apologize for being so selfish..." Brian placed his hand on Alva's face, wiping away the crystal tears with his thumb.

"My mother says and does a lot of stupid things... but one thing will still remain. I still love you....No matter what you look like or what my mother may say. You shouldn't feel less because you don't measure up to her standards for you.." Brian said, his stone silver-blue gaze remaining on Alva. He stared back, his face becoming weak and he looked between Brian's eyes.

"Your words turn my insides into liquid warmth..." He whispered tenderly. Brian offered a little smile.

"Well....It's true..." Alva leaned in and rubbed his head on Brian's chest.

"Oh Brian...I want all of you and you have all of me forever..." He purred and giggled. _"Maybe it is too soon to want that..."_  He whispered to himself  _"But you make me so happy..."_

"...I'm....yours..." Brian said, blushing a bit.

"Whatever happened to me...I believe this was true fate..."

"Maybe..." Brian replied. He was raised not to believe in fate...but every time he was with Alva, he second guessed it. Especially thinking on how he even got to Brian in the first place. This time was no different.

"This is so nice...I want you to come home soon..."

"I will be back...There's no doubt about it...." Brian promised again, to himself and to Alva.

"I do not want to have to tell you what I have to tell you when you come back" Alva snuggled deeper into Brian and closed his eyes. "Goodbye?"

Brian pushed his hair back. He pulled Alva's face up and kissed him again. This time, he let it last a little longer, pulling tighter, not wanting to let go. But he pulled his head back.

"Goodbye...." Alva's weepy face stared at him as long as it could before the pearl shaped crystal at his belly button cracked, shattered and Alva turned into nothing but glittering dust in the grass by the tree...

Brian sighed deeply, both of happiness and sadness all at once flooded his psyche. Now he knew....It was right now, that Brian understood what Harley meant back in Ivy's sanctuary.....how...love would make you want to do anything for that one person... Funny how it took someone absolutely insane to teach him that....


	51. April 12th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 120 - April 12th, 2015 : Morning - Around 5 AM (Kansas, Smallville)**

Clark landed in the field of his parents' farm, having been a red and blue blur just seconds ago. The message that he heard from Kara was unbelievable. He approached the barn, nearly running. He pushed one of the doors open and there, in the middle of the room was the Ravager, sitting and tied to a chair. He appeared as though he was near beaten to death. Though, the sight of him made Superman's expression harsh as he walked further into the barn.

The face of the young man in the chair, as bruised and scraped up as it was, seemed to perk up when Clark approached. "Oh...shi--" Was all that escaped before he found himself flying backwards into the wall in the back of the barn. The impact did not break through the wall, but had enough force to shake the building, as well as shatter the chair that he was tied to. Ravager crashed into the ground with a grunt in pain. Superman's arm was still extended from the throw, but he lowered it as he walked forward. He looked at the filth that lay before him, struggling to push himself from the ground. Clark never liked assassins. They were murderers that took lives because of being slaves to the love of money. That kind of thing disgusted Clark. He stepped forward.

"You know,  _Ravager_. It takes a lot for me to get to the point that I am now. With what you decided to do, I am really tempted to kill you." Superman said flatly, the assassin slowing in his attempt to get up, looking over at the powerful Kryptonian.

"But, I think I can make a deal with you.." He said, having gotten much closer. He lifted Grant by the front of his armor, or what was left of it and stood him up, pushing him deep into the barn wall to stick there.

"Where did you get the kryptonium from...?"

"I'm not te--"

"Do you really want to test my patience in a situation like this? Spare me of Deathstroke's ways." Clark cut coldly.

"Alright....fine....It was shipped to me by my employer..-"

"-Who  _is_  your employer?!" Superman said, his eyes turning a bright red, having Ravager gripped tightly in one of his hands.

"I don't know!" He shouted. "I just got one phone call from the guy..."

"What did he sound like?"

"It was a deep voiced guy...but I don't know...for some reason it sounded young...I guess..."

"Where did you pick up the supplies...?" Superman said, thinking.

"In New York City..."

Clark thought for a minute, his eyes dimming. He stepped away from the wall that he had planted Ravager into. He pushed a finger into his ear from the com set that Cyborg had given to him. "Cyborg."

"Yeah?"

"Beam me and...the Ravager, up to the Watchtower." He said, turning and taking Ravager out of the wall.

"Whatever you say Superman..."

The Justice League members turned to see Superman and Ravager's broken form.

"The...what the  _hell_  are you doing!?" Rose asked immediately seeing the bloody sight of her beaten brother. She put a hand straight to her sidearm in the shooting anxiety kicking inside of her body. Superman raised a brow unimpressed by her, dropping Ravager to the ground, the man not even able to stand. Rose was already rushing to Grant's side, eye singularly focused on Clark.

The man didn't look at her. "Oracle, I think we have some interesting information that Ravager's just uncovered..." Green Arrow raised his hand cautiously, seeing the young man turned into a puddle of mess. Yes he probably deserved a few, a  _lot_ of punches across the face - killing his allies and closest friends he ever had, raping Pamela, and there's a list. But this wasn't about Ravager, Green Arrow stared at the youthful beaten face and was focused on something far greater: Superman's self control.

"What is happening here Superman?" Green Arrow asked slowly, swallowing down his anger for a more careful tone of voice.

"You piece of shit, talk to me!" Rose barked down at her brother after she had crashed onto her knees to stare at his unrecognizable face. Her chest was beating faster than any adrenaline rush had propelled her before. Star Sapphire stared at the sight with disgust and concern.

"What are you stooping down to doing?" She challenged Superman. Barbara wheeled to turn herself slowly - her eyes behind her glasses showing no mercy, no emotion. Fingers reached up to push them up her nose bridge, leaving Star Sapphire's question to linger unanswered.

"What do you need?" She asked the caped hero of Krypton.

"I need a recording....Brian's recording..." Clark said coldly, ignoring Green Arrow and Star Sapphire completely.

"I can do that" Oracle said without missing a beat and maneuvered her hand over the keyboard to begin accessing the Watchtower files. Star Sapphire stepped closer firmly, her thigh high pink boot sounding harder - noting her presence. Rose shook Grant's shoulder and she turned her body to stare up at the full height of Superman. She had noticed there was a glowing Kryptonite bullet by the slightest glow through one of Grant's attached equipment bags. She had nimbly grasped it and while glaring, did a sudden move to pull it out and jab the bullet into Clark's shin.

"What the  _fuck_  did you do!?" Rose yelled louder, shoving the bullet straight into and through the Man of Steel's bone. Green Arrow's eyes jumped wide and he shot them straight to Flash. Clark shouted in pain, his eyes reddening as he looked down at Rose. Green Lantern placed a neon green barrier between Rose and Superman.

"Superman!" Barry called, getting Clark's attention. The Kryptonian felt his leg weakening and the rest of him by extension.

"Cyborg, Green Lantern, get him to the medical bay." Barry commanded quickly. Green Lantern nodded, placing a bubble around Superman with something similar to a hospital bed on the inside of it. Cyborg then led him to the medical bay, Green Lantern rolling it out. Rose jumped to her feet, jutting a finger at Barry.

"He needs to be in a  _cell_.  _Not_ the medical bay" She snarled. "My brother needs to be in the medical bay." Star Sapphire shook her head, but Oracle hit the enter key and Brian's voice played out for Superman's hearing to pick up as he was being forcibly escorted out.

"Was that the voice?!" Superman called as he attempted to push the bubble, but felt his strength waning. Grant's head slowly nodded once, his eyes only being partially opened.

"T.....hat was him..." Grant's voice sounded as almost a whisper. Barry looked at Rose with a narrow eye.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What did you forget the reason  _why_  he left?" He glared at the girl standing next to Ravager, who kept whispering the words. Rose turned to lift Grant up off the ground if only to drag him.

"Then why did we ever let him come back?" Rose challenged, growling to Flash and began to drag her brother down the halls...

Green Arrow watched and walked closer to Flash.

"That's bad... _very bad._ " He whispered. Barry shook his head.

"That it is Ollie...I don't know what Rose was thinking....The Ravager was brutally beaten, but Superman obviously wasn't thinking....now that I think of it....She probably wasn't either..." Barry mused. Green Arrow's expression showed a faint looming concern on his usual happy features.

"I don't feel too bad what happened to him. Like to know why, though.  _After_  a shot or two..." he whispered back. Oracle looked up to Brian Wayne's guised features standing next to the fit and arrogant King Achilles. Why was Superman in need of Brian's voice, and just what was he connecting Brian to, now?

It would be solved by tomorrow she thought calculatively. He may have ran, but he wasn't hiding...

******

**Day 120 - April 12th, 2015 : Noon - Around 12 PM (7 PM Themyscira)**

Brian Wayne's half naked body laid suspended by steel chains under the careful watch of female goddesses as five womanly statues stared down at him. The chains wrapped and held his arms in an embrace to Athena, the gathering of statues a crescent shape on a grassy hill far from the Grecian, cobblestone road city of the main island. The sun was setting, letting the shadows of the six goddesses cast down on the bloody grass and across the melted skin of the nighteenyear old back. The rim of his wounds sizzling, the skin cooked by the repetition of hits from a magical red glowing whip, muscle burned and peeks of bone showed in two spots along the side of his spine.

Much of his gore seeped down his back, soaking his pants, the hours having dried much of the puddle around his feet and the wind giving him both soothing and painful touches across his sweating figure. Achilles stood behind Brian, a whip of Hestia shining bright and with orange glitter in his hands, his focus on the young man's body slowly fading as he had been paying homage to his gods through the deliverance of the boy's punishment.

He swept back his blonde locks, half naked and adjusting his wool pants while he watched the sun finally set down below the horizon line and the purples of the sky dominate the pinks that fought to remain - Apollo carrying them away for this day.

The Immortal was amazed, truly, at what Brian had managed to endure. From Apollo's rise of the chariot to his arching fall the human man managed to continue through the punishment without begging for mercy. The whip would have lessened the pain if he had, but the boy never did and Achilles was well aware of men who begged before the first lash. He felt a beaming sense of admiration, even if Brian had sinned in the eyes of the gods. There were qualities of strength to be complimented and respected.

He skillfully used the whip to melt and break the bindings from the statue and watched Brian slump to the floor, recalling how small sections of Brian's flesh had gained some ground before being melted away by his lashes. As promised to Athena Achilles had never stopped, both Brian and Achilles sharing the journey given by Athena together the entire day. And now for both of them it was over.

"You may now get up boy, no, you are a man. And I have never met a man who was as patient under his penance more than you."

Brian still felt his back burning, placing his hands on the ground. It felt...warm. He looked as the blood that had dried on his metal arm caused it to redden a bit. He nodded once at Achilles' words, the few seconds having passed where a good deal of the pain numbed. Brian pushed himself up. His head turned to Achilles when he heard the man laughing.

"The goddess Aphrodite must have spoken with your soon-to-be wife by now. He is lovely, it will be a comfort for you to come home to. I have found a man's best reward is coming home to his loved ones after the trials. It will always be a pleasure and a fondness in your heart, trust me"

The lad nodded again. "Yeah...Thanks Achilles...." He said, placing a hand to move hair out of his face. The King rolled up the whip and gave Brian a once over.

"I look forward to see how you change through this journey" He stepped back and began to float into the air, the magnificent king staring a moment longer before speeding through the skies swiftly away and leaving Brian with the blood stained goddesses and the sight of the up and coming moon as he stood alone on hillside.

  
Brian watched him as he left, turning and looking at the godly statues. He just lived through torture from such beings as punishment. Though he had basically gotten commendation from Achilles because of that, Brian didn't feel any better. He started off for the place where he'd be sleeping for the night. It seemed that he wouldn't be leaving early as he had planned now that the justice league wanted to question him. He was aware that the day of, he most likely wouldn't have the ability to leave and that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave the next day either.

As he walked, he felt the eyes of the amazons as they stared at him, but his gaze did not turn from forward. He neared his 'home' and walked inside. Alva was sitting on the blue furniture rocking with nervous energy. The sight of Brian's bloody and whipped body made Alva launch to his feet in gasping horror. He had put his hands to his mouth, Brian seeing two silver beaded aquamarine bracelets slide down Alva's forearms as his limbs had flexed. The crystal stunningly clear to his eye, making them noticeable with combination of the honeysuckle scent that seemed to keep to Alva and the choker.

"Brian..." Alva murmured, rushing to him. Brian nearly collapsed when he saw the look on Alva's face. He was quick to hug him, holding a little tightly to him.

"Hey Alva..." Brian greeted, sounding pained as he said the words.

"I had pleaded to Aphrodite to help ease your pain but...but she said there was nothing she could do..." Alva held tighter back, his fingertips brushing over scabbing dry blood and wet blood to stain his skin and cover them with dark red flakes.

"It's alright ... I think I've gotten more respect from Achilles...so that I suppose is good.." He mumbled, grimacing as he felt Alva's fingers along the wounds on his back, though not wishing for him to let go. His eyes traveled up to his mother whom he hadn't spoken to since he got here. She seemed to immediately head up the stairs, Brian expected this and looked back down again.

"...You are home now...I will take care of you..." Alva cooed up to him. Brian shuddered, though feeling a bit better. Though only prolonging his inevitable departure, the nerve of having to tell Alva of his leaving eased. "I have something cooking on the oven for you" Alva whispered to him, stroking his back carefully and only once to avoid crossing over his wounds. Brian let out a wry smile.

"What is it...?" Brian asked, in an attempt to shift his focus temporarily. Alva blushed, frowning.

"More fish..." Brian only chuckled.

"More fish...? Great. Is it finished yet...?" He asked, smiling down at Alva. His fiancee nodded with concern on his features.

"Can you make it to the kitchen...? I will get cloths to wash you..." The lad nodded.

"I can make it...It could have been worse..." Brian dismissed his pain, though still feeling the burns. He was guided by hand to the kitchen: a large dome space of white stone and deep brown wooden comforts with the modern utilities of an oven and a refrigerator among the thousands of years old and enhanced architectural designs. Boiling on the stove top Alva quickly walked over to bring out a soup into a bowl. He looked at Brian and pointed to the counter. There was a pink tablet sitting there, neon pink.

"I...wanted to look up recipes and I thought of a  _'table-let'_  and...I somehow conjured one!"

Brian looked at it, his eyebrow threatening to raise for a fraction of a second before he realized. He hadn't told Alva what he was yet. Brian figured that now would probably be good to provide some sort of explanation.

"...I figured out something about why you're able to... _'conjure'_  things..." Brian began, walking over to his side and lifting the pink tablet in his hand. Alva frowned further and put a hand to Brian's metal arm. Coming into existence was a tri-legged stool by the oven.

"Sit, please" Alva asked of him, rushing back and forth between the cabinets, the sink to moisten cloths and the bowl filling with soup. Brian sat in the stool, watching as Alva kept moving. He felt a bit of the guilt at the back of his throat as he watched for a second, but kept focused on his self induced distraction.

"Your power is....or well, you are connected to a...type of corp that are in outer space...their powers are all pretty much the same, but the difference is what their powers are fueled by....and its through a thought process or emotion..Each of the emotions are separate by color....Green for will power.....Red for rage....and, yours, Pink....for love..." Brian explained. Alva brought over the bowl and rag, a hand with a spoon and the other with a cloth.

Alva studied Brian's face carefully, hearing those words. He had to take a moment to think about that face, a space origin...He navigated the spoon closer to Brian's lips feeding him once he parted his mouth open. He stared into Brian's eyes, keeping the spoon still and wiped his fleshy shoulder first with the warm watered cloth.

"Love...?" Alva asked, bewildered.

"Yeah..." Brian responded, "Though...for them, the power is channeled through a ring...and the ring has a crystal infused in it....But...for you....You  _are_  the crystal..." Alva fed Brian again, the cloth soaked with Brian's blood from his shoulder. He wrung the rag in a light-matter made bucket, handing Brian the bowl to eat from and moving to clean up Brian's back. Tenderly his lips fell on his fiancee's skull. Water trickled over the blood, turning light shades of red.

"...That is why my blood and my tears...look the way they do..." Alva whispered thoughtfully. Brian nodded, shivering at the water as it traced through the slashes made in his back. "Is that strange to you...?" Alva asked as he looked at the thick locks of Brian's black hair.

"It isn't that it's strange, but....from what I understand, it hasn't happened before.." Brian said simply. "So.... _whatever_  you think of....You could make.." Brian remarked.

"I am not sure what to make of that..." Alva said truthfully, wiping clean Brian's back of the excessive blood. "You are not eating, you need your strength..." He told him worriedly, seeing how deep the lines down the back were. Brian rolled his shoulders, placing his bowl on the counter and turning around. He looked up at Alva who stood before him.

"The soup is good....Did you taste it yet...?" Brian asked. Alva was very confused by Brian's behavior.

"Well no...I was following the reci-" Brian snatched Alva close before he could finish and tenderly kissed him. Alva had fallen on Brian, hands spread over the skin under Brian's collarbones. The subsiding surprise replacing itself with soft moaning and closing eyes. The lines of punishment up and down Brian's back began to warm up in a new familiar feeling to the young detective. The feeling of the warmth, as well as Alva so close almost made him smile. He let the passionate kiss drag on until he needed to take a breath.

"How was it...?" Brian asked through an exhale. Alva's face was beet red and he licked his lips with a nervous giddy, averting his eyes from Brian's.

"I...am grateful the recipe told me to add basil..." He sheepishly mumbled. Brian chuckled, stroking Alva's back.

"I'm grateful too.....for you...I feel much better now." Alva took his time moving his eyes back to the Wayne Surface human, the look in Brian's eyes so deep and emotional Alva shivered.

"Now...Brian...um...ehe..." Alva melted, unable to get his words. Brian smiled with a bit of a chuckle.

"What is it...?"

"I spoke with Aphrodite today...she gave me these" He displayed off his new aquamarine bracelets on his small forearms, his eyes keeping to their clear cut crystal. "And...she told me how important love is...and you showed me I am made of love..." He pulled in his lips, conflicted emotionally but there seemed to be a larger universal message with everything that has happened - Alva could see the pattern: love.  _"Maybe I should love these children...not be rid of them...?"_ He flinched and looked up at Brian. "I...do not know, it hurts...I want...I do not know...help me..."

Brian's eyes closed as he took another breath in and rubbed his hand up his face. "I....can't.....father... _his_  child Alva....It'd be what  _he_  wants...." Brian tried to explain his feeling, but he couldn't get it out as smoothly as he wanted. Alva nodded slowly.

"It was a bad idea..." Alva trailed, his breath brushing Brian's chest. The former Latimo put a hand down his own stomach, lower. He closed his eyes and focused on it. The dim magical sensation felt...weaker than before. "What...? He...I..." Alva stared down at himself with shock.

Brian looked at him, guessing what was probably happening and looking away, as if not hearing the latter words. "It wasn't a bad idea...I just.... _we_  can't just feed into.... _his_ wishes..." Alva silently nodded.

"Well please eat..." he said to change the subject, staring down at himself one more time. When did Connor let go of the hold? Why? Should he ask Brian? But Brian's been here the entire time...Connor must have...finally let go of him, too. Bitter sweet, vague memories and feelings surface and Alva sighed, standing up and pulling away from Brian. He handed him the bowl and dusted himself off. "Here" he told Brian with a small smile.

Brian stood, taking the bowl with a somewhat solemn smile. He kissed Alva's forehead. "Thanks." He said, starting back with actually eating. He hadn't eaten throughout the day and was starving. That in combination with Alva's cooking....

A half hour came and went, Alva washing Brian's back clear of blood. Tending to him to ensure he had all the fish soup he had before he kissed Brian's cheek and suddenly walked away - dropping to his knees a few paces before the bathroom door. Brian rushed after him.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked quickly, concerned.

"I am..." Alva shuddered, falling to his hand and knee before the bathroom door he stared up to. "Burning..." Though masked by heavy clouds of memory this moment struck painfully familiar with something Connor had done to him. Brian placed a hand on his arm willing to help him there if he wished. Alva turned to Brian, falling to the side of his hip and panting. "Brian I think I am loosing them..." He said painfully, the heat centering at his loins intensely, closing his eyes tightly - ridding of Lilith's final touch of magic on him.

"Losing them?" Brian sighed, attempting to help Alva up, though, instead lifting him the rest of the way to where he was trying to go. Brian was aware of what this probably meant, so he took Alva into the bathroom and set him down. Alva simply nodded, quickly undressing himself and shuddering in pain - starting to sweat. Brian was left standing to watch Alva lower himself into the rock bedded pools of crisp water.

Groaning loudly, Alva called out his name. Brian rushed over to the side of the pool. "I'm here." Alva stared at Brian, his eyes glossy with pain.

"...When th...is...is..ug! Over..I ..will...be free of...." He had to stop and shut his eyes to endure the raging fire between his legs - the inner most sensitive part of his body submerged in pain, "of demons..." he sighed out. "I...will not have....hhhnn, a family name..." He would belong to no family, and that was the most painful loss in this new self. No family, no culture, no honor or banner to call his own anymore. Brian said nothing, wishing that he himself hadn't a family name, it was much easier that way....However, he extended a hand for Alva to take, mostly out of comfort.

Alva took it and rested his forehead to it while he muffled and groaned. In the passing of time, Alva gradually grew weaker and his hand slipping out of Brian's and his eyes falling shut. Brian quickly leaned forward and caught Alva, keeping him leaned upward. He noticed the bright pink colored blood in the pool, as well as two shining eggs that looked almost similar to the pearl that Alva had given him before. He sighed, lifting Alva out of the water completely.

It seemed that Grant did get the job done...The thought of it both relieving him, though at the same time....He was unsure of how to process the second feeling....nor how to describe it. Well, the deed had been done, and now that was less hassle in dealing his punishment, even if small. What needed to be done next was to take both of the eggs to Athena's priestess for her to most likely preserve them. Now it was time for the more difficult tasks... 


	52. April 12th, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 120 - April 12th, 2015 : Evening - Around 4 PM (Watchtower)**

Rose tapped her foot one more time impatiently on the floor of the medical bay. Every minute going by the cold, distant and unloving digital clock constructed into the wall made her anxious. Grant still hadn't woken and she had finally time to wake him up the Wilson way.

"WAKE UP! SLEEP TIME'S OVER!" She shot up, raising her hand and spreading her fingers out, slapping her brother's unconscious body over his bandaged and healing facial wounds hoping to knock some sense into him. Grant growled and grimaced as the hand came across his face. His eyes opened narrowly in pain, slowly moving around the room finding his sister.

"R...Rose...? What the fuck...?" He mumbled, trying to position his elbows to sit up but ultimately failing to do so.

"No," Rose shoved her finger onto his chest. "What the fuck  _you_. What did you do to get the alien on your ass!?" Rose leaned over him, hair rolling over her shoulder and laying on his arm as she used the full might of her growing female body to be above him.

"Why else would anyone pissed at an assassin?" He said simply, looking at her once before looking up to the ceiling.

"You are not just an assassin these days, as we saw, you'll do anything for the right price." She barked back, crashing back down on the stool and putting her hands on her knees to keep her head close to him and her eye narrowed in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"I took out Superboy." He said, his voice soft, but his expression strong.

"Great job, you killed the guy in a coma...Jesus..." Rose stood to her feet, hands on her hips to think. "You got yourself in this" She quickly blurted to her brother.

"That's pretty damn obvious....I misplanned it...Fuck..." He growled, though it being more like a whisper.

"If you weren't such garbage I might have actually tried to help get you out"

Grant didn't respond, his eyes remaining up on the ceiling and closing again.

"Where's Ivy?"

"Gone..."

"You make it sound like you care, or you just miss the fun you had with her?" Rose's single eye narrowed in lightning speed to hone in on him, flipping her hair back behind her. His head slowly turned his head and his eyes opened. He looked at her with a hostile eye. She scoffed openly at him. "Don't pretend you like her" she denied the expression he wore. His head turned back toward the ceiling, looking back up at it, despite the pain felt around his eyes as he had kept them open.

Rose sighed and said nothing.

"Whatever, no one's been dying. Damage's done though. America's sinking, taking the world trade with it. So, there's that." She added at the end with a harsher tone. Her eye scanned the room one more time and she neared the bed, leaning over so her face was near her brother's. Opening her mouth a needle unrolled from under her tongue. "Thanks for killing the world big brother..." she told him softly and went for a kiss below his ear, the needle stinging into his neck and she held close for several seconds before pulling away, the needle nowhere to be found. "I'll see you later" she told him casually, dusting her hands off to walk away giving him a wink.

Grant stared at her both confused and pained. Her words were sharp....yet, the way that they were said in combination with whatever the hell she just did to him made Grant uncomfortable. He felt himself getting drowsier, getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes open. Despite trying to stay awake, he eventually just gave up and his eyes shut.

******

**Day 120 - April 12th, 2015 : Night - Around 10 PM (Watchtower)**

Kara stared through the red tinted glass, her eyes heavy and slightly bloodshot. She had never experienced such pain, it pouring from the soul gateways, and in how she was slumped in pain. She had looked over to Barry who stood there, waiting.

"Open the door..." she asked him quietly. Barry tilted his head to the side and stepped for the lock-eye scanner. He looked into it, it scanning his eye and the light turning green. The door could be heard unlocking and Barry opened it. Clark was sitting on the bed, finally looking up and stood once he saw Kara.

"Oh, so my time out is over now...?" He said, Barry crossing his arms and remaining silent.

"Thanks...I'll knock" Kara whispered through the strands of her blonde hair as she stepped inside and had Barry close the door behind her, surrounded by red glass that would let her body gradually become as depleted as Clark's of the yellow sun rays. She stepped before Clark and rested her head on his chest, her eyes shut and more tears spilling. "I'm tired of this..."

Clark sighed, leaving a hand on Kara's back.

"He was already comatose" Kara cried, shaking against him. "Why couldn't the world just leave him alone!?"

"The world is unfair...and doesn't show mercy..." Kara held onto Clark, she just needed a goddamn hug...

" _My little brother..._ " she whimpered. Clark hugged her back. He couldn't even express both the sadness and rage he felt for Connor...He was supposed to be the older brother of Jon....Though, the thought of the little one reminded him of something. "Kara....There's something that you need to know..." He said, holding her biceps lightly so that she may look up at him. Kara's eyes moved up to the six foot man from her five foot fight height and she waited for him to speak, expectantly. The man sighed.

"I've had a son...with Lois..." He said. Kara stared, her strained eyes narrowed.

"I...what...?" She thought she was going crazy from the emotions she was going through.

"6 years ago, before I left...before I've become..." He looked away for a moment as he thought about that for a moment but looked back shortly. "I've had a son. His name is Jon...I would have told you when he had gotten a bit older...but then, this virus came...Then I was only focused on getting as far as I could before I endangered and...." Clark trailed, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence, no matter how hard he tried. Kara's lips ferviously opened and closed several times.

"You....you've been lying to ma...pa...all of us...?"

"No....Ma and Pa know already...I've asked them not to tell you and Connor yet....I...I wanted to tell you myself." Clark said, letting go of her arms. Kara stared, and turned away from Clark to look at the opposing wall. She felt herself tremble with conflict: anger and sadness, lethargy and adrenaline, love and hatred. Kara couldn't process and feel. She simply felt more alone than ever before.

"I have no one, do I?" Kara asked herself outloud, walking to the door. Clark grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Kara...please. You have to understand...We...are the only ones left.-"

"-AND YOU STILL LIED TO ME!" Kara yelled at Clark, threatening to cry. "THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT! WE ARE ALL WE HAVE AND YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM  _ME!!!_ YOUR COUSIN,  _ME!!!_ "

"Because we are all we have is why I kept him hidden! I wanted him to be safe from everything for the first few years! I..." Clark sighed, letting her hand go. "I couldn't risk what happened in that other dimension...." He looked toward the ground. "I'm sorry..."

"No you're not or you wouldn't have done it and known I was worthy of the trust. The Justice League won't trust us fully and I guess you won't trust me fully either. I really only had my brother...and he's dead...I can't deal with this..." Kara quickly walked to the door and knocked.

Clark only sighed again, watching as Barry had began to walk toward the door. "If you won't listen to me....At least go to see him....He wants to meet you..." Clark said finally, sitting back on the edge of that bed as the door opened finally. Kara glared over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? Stand up, I got you released...." She walked out and looked at Barry, Clark easily over hearing. "I need a few hours off shift, don't contact me unless it's an emergency, please."

"Not a problem..." Barry said to her, standing aside. He looked at Clark expectantly, though he remained seated.

"Actually....I don't think I'm done yet..." He said. Barry looked at him confused at first, but didn't open his mouth to say anything further, only closing the door to leave the Man of Steel to himself... 


	53. April 13th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 121 - April 13th, 2015 : Midnight - Around 12 PM (Watchtower)**

Rose loaded a few more clips into the backpack she carried in one hand - clearing out supplies from the armory for her and her brother. It was a test of loyalties and while she was pissed off, disgusted, and disappointed with Grant she suddenly came to realize that the blood was thicker than the red laser protons that nearly gut her today thanks to Superman. She wanted justice, the good shit for this world. But maybe it wasn't coming from the Justice League anymore.

It was time to be good on her own terms.

From the metal wall mounted shelves she snatched what she wanted and zipped shut her bag. Entering into the medical bay she saw her brother still unconscious thanks to the Medical Gel she had injected into him courtesy of Lex Luthor's technology up here from the living stations and supplier machines. The needle was a pure thin prick of the medical gel - having been tipped it would heal everything up in his body in a matter of hours from Lex himself before he had passed...

Coming in she shook Grant.

"Get up"

His eyes rapidly opened. He seemed surprised that they did. He looked at her confused. He felt hot, and his stomach feeling like it's been tossed around like dough in a pizzeria. "What the fuck is going on...? What did y-" Rose put her finger over his lips to silence him.

" _Shut it_ " She raised the backpack for him to see and unzipped it to toss out a small circular silver coin sized device that had a small white light. Putting her fingers over her lips she pointed to his armor which was situated on the bed next to him. Grant looked at the bag and his armor. His eyes turned to Rose and he nodded. He got up, now feeling better physically. He rolled his shoulders and picked up his armor. He walked over to the corner and put on his pants first. Then, within a minute or two, Grant was fully armored again. By the time he got back he saw Rose putting her fingers to her ear.

"Yeah I need to be beamed down to Opal City" She told into her com unit and coming closer till she grabbed him by the forearm in the least intimate or bonding way possible, "Yeah just use the personal transponder, thanks Barb." as her lips closed their world changed and suddenly they were emerged in the cold but sparkling city. Within an empty alleyway Rose tossed out her com unit and crushed it under her boot, snatching the circular disk from his hand and her own from under her the collarbone of her armor to toss on the ground and smashed them as well.

Throwing the backpack at Grant she glared at him.

"We have to move now before they wake up and realize what they just did" Grant nodded, catching the backpack. Unzipping the top of it among various pistols and bombs, Grant managed to have found parts to an Automatic rifle inside. Collecting the parts, he near completely assembled it in 1 minute, putting on the last part just after the minute mark. Taking some ammo, he put the backpack on his back. He held the familiar weapon in his hands.

"Lead the way." He said, the first instance that he'd ever said that. Rose looked over to him once, tying up her hair in the time it took him to assemble the gun, and stepped out of the alleyway to enter the very early or late nightlife city. There was nothing for Rose to say to her brother while they walked. Her steps were hard and determined despite the size of her figure.

Minutes passed. Grant continued following. He was still in a bit of surprise, Rose having helped him escape from the Justice League. He thought that after the last fight that she'd finally be done with him like their father. Yet, here he was, walking after her and not killed by Superman...

"Hey....you helped me..." He said, continuing as he followed in a near militaristic fashion.

"No, you got out of the Justice League's Watchtower all by yourself" Rose said sarcastically.

"Why...?" Grant asked. She stopped walking along the sidewalks of the downtown city blocks to stare at him.

"Obvious. You're blood, but don't go thinking I like you" Grant let his father's smirk slip.

"Fair enough..." Rose grunted and harshly turned on her boot to keep stomping the sidewalk. He kept going, though hearing a change in the wind. Recognizing the whistling of an object getting louder, he shoved Rose into an alley, an arrow crashing into the ground near where she was standing. Grant's head whipped to where it must have come from, immediately raising his gun as he turned. Yet, when he looked there was nothing there. His eyes turned beside Rose. It raised a bow, another arrow within it. Just as Grant pulled the trigger, the figure released the arrow. Before the gun fired, the arrow went directly through the barrel of it, causing the gun to explode in the front.

Rose had rolled forward on her knee, drawing her pistol in the middle of the alleyway darkness. Her gunshots lit up her face, the bullets aimed for the figure's thighs. The dark cloak jumped to the side, into a delayed front flip. While in the air, it placed the bow on its shoulder and unsheathed the sword instead. Rose lunged to meet him mid air, tackling the figure just as it was landing into its flip. Aggressive, the young lady shoved her pistol into its side and rapidly pulled the trigger. The sound of bullets crashing into metal was heard, the figure, now up close can be visibly seen as having glowing green eyes. It planted a foot at her core and rolled backwards, kicking her off. It jumped to its feet, rolling forward to yet another series of pistol shots from Grant who was running closer.

The figure jumped to avoid them and got at close range. Grant attempted a shot at his face, the figure ducking down to where the other gun was. It sent a palm to the side of his knee, knocking him slightly off balance. The figure then quickly alternated hits to the weaker spots of Grant's armor. Grant, managing to get a few licks in was thrown off. No one knew the weaker spots to his armor other than Rose and his father....But, the figure was shorter than him. It was then that a pressure point on Grant was hit, forcing him to his knee.

The figure turned toward Rose and held its sword out in challenge. Rose growled, keeping to her pistol and change the clip.

"All the weird stuff happens  _now_..." Her voice grumbled in a low personal tone, cocking her pistol and raising it for him to take the first shot she could. It threw its sword at her and jumped for one of the alley walls, running across it in a parkour fashion. It watched as she caught the blade and spun. He landed just short of her and placed up his forearms, the blade coming into contact with metallic gauntlets. The strength of the force took Rose took fast, her skull slamming straight into the forearms moments after the blade had fallen out of her hands, she groaned as the world turned white, doing a blind back flip to create distance between her and the figure while she tried to keep guard in a white speckled world. Just as her feet left the ground, the figure's did as well, as if already knowing her tactics. It tackled her just as her feet met the ground and it pushed her down, raising his fist.

"Enough!" Rose went straight for her knife at her thighs to take advantage of the man's slight pause - slashing straight at the opening of the hood at the glowing eyes. It sliced the figure's forehead and blood dripped. He jumped off of her, revealing that Grant was at the blade of another hooded figure that stood over him.

"Very unimpressive on the boy's part..." The figure over him critiqued. "But, you my dear, have skill in your brutality." It said, the figure sitting next to her keeping a hand out. Rose was on edge, her stance wide after having kick flipped to her feet to get away from the sitting man. Her knife spun once in her hand, the small drops of blood splattering on the wall of a building. Her eye scanned the mute cloaked figure and the one sitting as if he was some omniscient villain. It all stunk to her, badly.

"Get near me again and I'll kill both of you" She growled. The figure near Grant shook his head.

"Now you wouldn't hurt  _your brother_  now would you...?" The figure sneered and asked her. The figure next to her pulled his hood from his head. What was revealed was familiar blonde locks, bright green eyes, and what would have been a fair face if it weren't for the small stream of blood that came from the cut on it's forehead. Rose's dagger had fallen out of her hand and she had to reflexively move to catch it mid air. A cold rush of adrenaline hit her and she took a few more steps back.

"What the fuck is this!?" Rose asked, raising her dagger tip at what couldn't be  ** _Jericho_**...her...

Grant's eyes widened. The figure snickered as Jericho got up, staring at Rose.

"Yes....That is your brother, Rose."

"No...no..." Rose studied around her, nothing for her to use by a garbage bin by the door of one of the building's back exits. Her chest felt tight and her critical senses blurred. "Don't get near me" She hissed. The young mute boy looked at her, not approaching, but giving the hopeful and innocent smile that Jericho always had when around her. It seemed as though it wanted her to believe him as he placed his hands out in front of him. Grant on the ground still cocked a pistol, not believing him. The figure stood next to Grant did not move or speak more, watching to see what her reaction would be.

Rose's eye watered, seeing that smile she missed so much. "This is a sick game you're playing..." She told the impersonator, her voice weaker and she continued back away until her hand felt that behind her was the wall - the jutting knife shaking. She couldn't help but follow the trail of blood that her knife had made go down his face, thinking about the  _loss_  every second it fell.

"There is no game my dear. Hug your brother." The figure said to her. Grant looked at the figure. He didn't have a clue what the hell was going on, but he didn't want to just believe that the same little brother that he had lost all those years ago is still alive....but, the fact that he knew the weak points on Grant's suit had him second guessing himself. Rose's back crashed to the wall and she fell to a crouching ball, holding her hands over her head. She had loved him so much...

Jericho came closer, no sign of aggression from her evident. He sank to his knees before her, reaching his arms out to her. Grant kept the front of the pistol aimed toward the back of the golden hair, ready to fire at any moment.

Rose's weeping eye looked up to see Jericho coming closer.

"If...you're...real...." She whispered, staring at the open arms she wanted to fall into. "Make..... _me hug you..._ " she whispered even softer. His eyes glowed brighter, peering into her one blue one. From Rose's perspective, she'd see her arms reaching out for him and wrapping around his torso, underneath his arms.  _I missed you..._  Was the sound of a familiar voice echoing through her head. Rose's dagger crashed onto the ground and her sobbing erupted, clutching to the golden coils of her little brother. A piece of her had died with him and now to feel it again was... Inchoriently the Wilson young woman wept for long lost family, not caring who was to see. It was perhaps the second time in her life she had ever been  _'emotional'_ , the first being his death...Jericho held onto her, a few tears of his own having been lost.

The hooded figure crossed its arms. Grant's hand shook and lowered, his denial remaining. He stared up at the figure whose head turned down to him. "Just who the fuck  _are_  you?" Grant asked. The figure chuckled sinisterly at the question.

"Oh, so it seems your father hasn't even educated his own children as to who their  ** _grandfather_  **is..."

Grant appeared shocked, crawling backwards away from him. "No...Bullshit! How did you get Joseph back?!" Grant demanded.

"My means of reclaiming his soul is unimportant to your knowledge." He sneered, walking forward with his hands behind his back. He had gestured for Grant to follow, who, though greatly confused, found himself going along behind his...grandfather...?

The hooded and masked figure was now much closer to Jericho and Rose. He watched them for a moment before Jericho looked up at the figure. With a simple head gesture, Jericho started to stand, Rose fumbling to hold onto him longer.

"No wait...I..." Rose's vulnerable gaze followed him.

"Stand. You are not weak." The figure told her, Jericho extending his hand to help her up. And she took it, along with her knife that she promptly pointed at the man.

"Rounding us up like fodder?" She snarled, back to her old self, her singular gaze cold.

"Indeed. Yet, my purpose for doing so carries no ill intent.... _for you._  I have gathered you for an assignment rather. I want you all to seek out, and  _kill_  your father. His true death occurred in the past, thereby, it should remain that he is. By extension, you are to eliminate the  _true_  Lex Luthor as well, should he be tempted to create more copies." Rose's eye narrowed as she calculated everything. She turned harshly to Grant.

"Who the hell were you with three months ago when you cut the JL in half?"

"I was with our father....or...-"

"So you knew,  _never_ thought of telling me? Just how useless are you?" She scoffed, thrusting her knife in her thigh sheath.

"As if you would have fucking believed me." Rose rolled her eye.

"You're stupid, the footage already showed him fighting like father." She shook her hand to dismiss him, a low growl coming from her in irritation. "And to think I dropped my leadership role in the JL for  _you_ "

"I didn't  _ask_  you to do it! You just did, because  _you care_!" He barked. Jericho stood between them and Rose sighed, lowering her shoulders but crossing her arms to look away.

"I can't help you're family" Rose rebutted quietly to end the conversation. But she looked at her little brother, a slight smile coming to her sealed lips, and then to her supposed grandfather, her lips flattening coldly. "I have a family demand before I do a thing for you.  _You'd be interested._ " She stood as tall as the single female of the group was able to - and the shortest.

The hooded figure's head raised, a slight snicker sounding from him, as though he was amused by her words. "Would I...?" Rose gestured her thumb casually to Grant.

"Shocker,  _brace yourself_ ," her sardonic tone critical, "he's raped a woman and I am in the family mood: I want my niece or nephew that's on the way"

The figure's metallic fingers pressed together, being slightly audible. He appeared to be thinking. "Interesting indeed.....and, who is this woman?" He asked. Rose scoffed.

"Someone  _way_ out of his fucking league-"

"-the fuck up! Her name is Pamela Isley, or more widely known as Poison Ivy.." Grant said, feeling his arm moving and punching himself across the face. Jericho's eyes glowed harshly on him. Rose found his karma delightful, snickering in the background. Grant rubbed his chin and their Grandfather slowly nodded to himself.

"Very well then, however, you get the child only  _after_  I see the death of both Luthor and Slade, no time before."

Rose cautiously tilted her head a little at him.

"What are you going to do with Poison Ivy?"

"That information is not needed, however, I will note that there shan't be any  _lewd_  activity while she is within my possession."

"I don't want her dead by the end of this. This is Grant's fault. Call me concerned: a female-to-female thing." Rose twisted her foot firmly on the ground, a metallic scratching sound filling their immediate area.   
  


"I am aware..." He replied and Rose raised her hand to stop him.

"Good. We know what we want, and I'll deliver." She turned to start walking, looking at Jericho with another small smile "Come." And to Grant she looked at him coldly "You carry the backpack." 


	54. April 13th, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 121 - April 13th, 2015 : Morning - Around 7 AM (3 PM Themyscira)**

Superman stood in the flying island known to be Themyscira, standing on a small hillside area with the statues of its goddesses standing tall behind him. To his side was Oracle, and in front of him stood Brian and Achilles. The hostile look and crossing of the arms made Superman's eyes narrow. Oracle stared at Brian with the same cold eye Bruce had passed on to all of his taught, Gotham life chipping at their spirits of youth and optimism have taken its toll. She struck a few keys on her keyboard in quiet thought while she studied him. If wasn't guilty, he would have never needed to run away.

"Let's get this started" Barbara broke the silence, pushing up her glasses and turned her laptop around to reveal the fiery emblem of the bat made through Metropolis' skyline the night of Lex Luthor's murder. "This was you. Its modus operandi functions exactly as you have. I am highly skeptical you can provide proof to your innocence"

Brian raised a brow at the laptop. "Put plain and simple, it isn't my style to go and do art projects. I'm much more for a frontal approach, hence survivors of any of my previous actions speak of 'seeing the bat coming, though not able to escape.' As I quote from a news report." Brian said, placing quotes where necessary. "After already being notable throughout the city, doing this would be completely pointless."

"Simple argument," Barbara cut harder through her glasses to Brian with her eyes. "Your actions function on public awareness - terrorism. You made that perfectly clear with the art projects you made of each of your victim's chests" She rapidly smashed a few keys and returned the laptop to Brian's view to show a man's upper chest had the bat symbol cut out of his flesh. "You made your image thrive on fear, and this is nothing different"

"Notice the differences in the symbols. The one in the buildings is much sharper than that of the ones placed in each of their chests. The symbol works in the chests are much more rounded out, more so in the shape of a bird than that of a bat, and not just any bird, but that of an owl. Once again I state, if the image was already there, what would be the point of doing this? I find it only to be a waste of my time." Barbara turned the laptop to stare at the carved man's chest thoroughly. She breathed out of her nose slowly while she skimmed the images back to the skyline symbol. Her nose wrinkled several seconds later: she hadn't noticed the difference. Adjusting her glasses and pushing back her hair Oracle stared at Brian.

"Then you have an accomplice or at the very least someone aligned with your goals" Brian scoffed.

"Accomplice...? This was obviously some one else entirely who attempted to frame me but wasn't thorough enough." The orange brows of Oracle's face furrowed briefly.

"You are still admittedly guilty of murder, and that does not clear you of Lex Luthor's assassination"

"Actually, as much as I would want to kill Lex Luthor, there are two things that you should know. I am indeed involved with his death, but, it wasn't me who killed him directly." Brian stated, reaching into his pocket and taking out the nightingale emblem. He stepped forward and reached it out to show it to her. "This was the one instance that I had an accomplice, though this was for the retrieval act of my mother. Touch the head of the bird to see what I saw." Oracle snubbed it and looked at Superman.

"It will be safer if you do it" She told the Kryptonian, not at all ready to trust Brian Wayne. Superman looked at her with a nod, stepping forward toward Brian. He glared in mistrust of the Bat, who was unfazed by it. He pressed his finger onto the bird's head and his vision of the area before subsiding completely. The sound of bugs crawling could be heard on the outside as the black suit from before manifested from Brian's skin on his hand and up his left forearm but stopping there. Superman's vision flooded into the small room in which Brian had been in. He heard the words said, the sudden appearance of a blue beast, a somewhat familiar face, and then Lex's impalement.

Brian pulled his arm back, Superman staggering back a step. He blinked, his actual vision returning to the hillside that seemed like he was there an hour ago. From how that seemed...Lex wasn't as blameless as professed to be...

"What he said....was true...." Superman said through his teeth begrudgingly. "He attempted to keep him alive though, holding a sword to a girl's throat -"

"-It wasn't just some girl Superman. It was a demon, and so was the blue one that she had kill Lex. My mother was threatened, and I did what I felt out of impulse. Moreover, I'm being pinned to a crime that I didn't commit, am I wrong....?" Brian cut in quickly. Superman remained silent, not protesting the words said, having also been linked to a section of Brian's mind.

"You're telling me it was Lex Luthor who arrange Selina Kyle's torture video?" Barba asked with a faint shock. "He is the only reason the Justice League is running."

"He set up that video to get to me, and when he did, he was ready to kill me using Black Adam. But that failed. What Superman saw was when the battle between Adam and Etrigan took place."

"He's affiliated with Black Adam?" The constant updates to Lex's profile made Oracle tentative. The actions and consequences most noticeable were only the ones left to see on the surface. Not a surprising concept, but the grand level of this truth for this situation was grandiose. "You are, by law, still a criminal even if some of the charges must be dropped. I will have to double check with our resources to ensure your vision shared to Superman isn't fictitious. Magic and religion do not have a place in court for a reason" she heavily stared up to Achilles and then to Brian. "Leave the Paradise Isles and the Justice League will have all right to arrest you and put you on trial for the murder of Metropolis' citizens"

"Metropolis criminals....I find it funny, that by the same principle, Superman is also a criminal....he's killed more people, a good many of them truly innocent. I think your sense of 'justice', is flawed."

"That's great" Barbara said dismissively, pushing up her glasses again, "and I'm tired of your cocky hot headed attitude, but you know what? You get the right of due process just like anyone else because that's the law. Now if that happens to take three to five years for your case to begin because of the crashed economy...well..." She moved the bangs of orange hair from her forehead to have them fall on the frame of her glasses, her gaze stern. "And we have to respect you're asylum, so instead of complaining about the law why not be greatful because it's the only thing saving you from being locked in an impenetrable Atlantean metal cell within the Watchtower." She put her hand to her ear, "beam it down"

In her lap appeared a small black gun with a large tablet screen in the box shape of the frame, the gun ending with a needle barrel. "A tracker will be installed. You must remain in Themyscira or your arrest will become our highest priority. The penalty for organizing a Justice League member's death will not be light" Oracle growled.

"Oh, so I'm an animal now...." Brian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Oracle raised her gun to Brian and in instantaneous response the screen of the gun lit red, and a droaning beep held its note.

"What?" Barbara pulled back the gun and stared at the colored screen. "He already has a tracker inside of his body...Superman, X-ray him and scan him..." She whispered, calculating. Superman looked at her a bit confused but did so anyway, scanning through Brian's body. Near instantly, he saw that there was a small robotic bug that was latched to his heart. Superman looked at it with a raised brow.

"It's...attached to his heart...going through in eight places..." He whispered back to her. Oracle narrowed her eyes on Brian. How were they going to get them off? Clearly he wouldn't have known. Who would willingly have any attached to their heart?

"Well our tracker won't work till that one is removed..." Oracle spoke aloud. "Who did that to you?" Oracle asked Brian, gesturing to his chest. Brian's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell him," Oracle said to Superman.

"There is a tracker attached to your heart. From the look of it, it's in the shape of a bug of sorts....It attaches in eight different places..." Superman declared. Brian's eyes widened a bit, placing a hand over where his heart was. He thought for a moment, though as soon as he started, he figured out who it was.

"There's only one person....He must have done it while I was......" Brian growled, "It was Owlman who did this...." Brian said with hatred in his tone. Superman's eyes widened as well.

"Owlman? You mean from..." Superman was in somewhat disbelief.

"If I can synch with his tracer I can most likely backtrack its sending signal to Owlman" Barbara pointed her tracker gun again to stare at the red screen. Brian's fists balled.

"And when you find him....tell me where he is.....I have some unfinished business to take care of." He growled. Oracle stared at Brian and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm going to need access to the trackers, which means I'll need to perform surgery on you to open your chest and be able to manipulate them manually..."

Brian looked up, surprised though having been aware of this. He wanted to find and kill Owlman completely, even in spite of his god given punishment...yet, he also knew the consequences of not following through.....Brian growled again. "I can't let you do that...." He said.

"And I can't trust you to simply be a good boy and stay here without a tracker." She looked at Achilles, "You have much more to do than watch one man, I can't trust you can always keep an eye on him." Achilles turned his head to her, raising a brow.

"And what do you suggest? Because I will not have you spy on my lands"

"A live-in Justice League member at Brian's residence is the best compromise I can immediately think of" Oracle said.

"Oh hell no." Brian protested.

"You don't have any other options." Superman said quickly and sharply. Oracle adjusted her glasses.

"Maybe I can think of something else...if you tell me about Connor's arranged assassination and the Lantern that helped you: in detail."

Brian remained silent. He couldn't care less about Connor's assassination, but he wasn't about to openly speak about Alva to them.

"Oh, I see." Oracle said noting Brian's silence. "Superman, he doesn't avoid guilt of the crime. Remember that." She sighed and closed her laptop, "I already have in mind who will be staying with you. King Achilles this will not create any social discord for your people unless Brian Wayne makes discourse from it. Until he allows me to look at his tracker and begins to report his crimes to me the Justice League cannot trust him to stay within Themyscira. He always believes he can act above the law and that his judgments are more important than the collective: he'll rebel. It's what he does"

"I will watch carefully your chosen to stay among my people. If they cause any issue they are out." The king made his decree, looking at Brian. Brian sighed, looking toward the ground with his arms crossed again.

"Who are you sending...?"

"Someone who would be best able to restrain you should you need to be" Oracle said putting her fingers to her earpiece. "Vic, bring me Green Lantern and tell him to pack his bags. I have his first mission."


	55. April 13th - Part 3

It's been about an hour since he's been beamed back down in the bible's promised land or something like that. Michael was following the infamous Brian Wayne back to where he was staying. First mission he has to do in the earth sector....glorified babysitting. Despite the warnings from Vic and Superman, Michael wasn't all that worried about it. He'd just do his job, that's all he was here for anyway.

He had his costume on still, well, all but the mask, holding a duffel bag over his shoulder. Actually walking around here, Michael noticed how the people and buildings that were all around him seemed to be....ancient, in a word. The only thing that seemed to tug at his focus was the fact that most all of the women had been dressed in....much less. Brian had finally led him to the house that they were staying in. Though, before the door opened, the Wayne turned harshly.

"If you touch  _anyone_  or even look at them the wrong way, I'll kill you." He threatened. Michael rolled his eyes and nodded. Brian's sharp stare remained for a moment before he opened the door and walked inside. Michael followed him. It looked just as aged on the inside as the out, but still having that natural beauty somehow intermingled in it. He heard the soft sounds of grunting and scrubbing....This dude had a maid? Or this culture, a slave? He raised a brow to Brian, who ignored him and looked down the hall to where the bathroom was. Seeing a hint of pink hair, Michael realized that it was probably the lantern that Star Sapphire was looking for. He felt a metal object hit his chest, causing him to cough a bit.

"Stay focused." Brian hissed, and grabbed him by the shirt. The grunts stopped and there was a sigh of relief and a few miscellaneous sounds before Alva came out with a light-matter pink bucket full of water with a cloth hanging over, his pale skin more exposed in his short hemmed toga and wiping the back of his forehead when he stepped out, eyelashes sparkling pink before he opened them.

"Your mother got sick in the bathroom so I...!" Alva stopped speaking entirely when he saw the strange, tall man in the house. He fluttered his eyes and lost concentration, causing the bucket to vanish and the rag to plop on the tile flooring gracelessly. He slipped in the water, falling on his backside, the only thing keeping his modesty being a thin sewn in peach colored cloth under the skirt of the tunic. Michael placed a hand to his mouth to keep himself from almost laughing. Brian let go of his shirt and walked over to where Alva was, helping him up. "...Who is that?" Alva asked timidly, looking down his hip and is soaked legs briefly in fading pain.

"A Green Lantern....The Justice League decided that I need a babysitter...." Alva fluttered his eyes and put his fingers to his lips.

"A ' _babysitter_ '? That sounds terribly painful...he is not going to hurt your mother is he?"

Michael put a hand to his face, not being able to stop a chuckle. Brian kept his stern gaze on him. "No....he'd  _better_ not..." Brian snarled. "When I say 'babysitter' it means someone who watches over someone else, though it's usually for kids..."

"He is to be your warden?" Alva frowned. "I thought the Justice League would leave us alone here..."

"With the people who hate me in charge, that's probably the last thing on their mind." Brian said angrily, though he turned, his expression soft on Alva. His fiancee held his hand for a moment.

"We have forever..." He reminded Brian softly before manifesting a new bucket. "I have to clean this up..." Alva sighed, going back down to his knees and bending over to rub the wet rag and squeeze the water into the bucket. Brian watched Alva for a few seconds, though his anger returned looking back on Michael, who was also looking at Alva. He quickly looked up when he saw Brian approaching him.

"This way..." Is what the Wayne said, Michael following as he led to the living room like area. "You're staying here.  _Don't_  go upstairs for any reason.....Or-"

"-Yeah, yeah, I got it." The lantern said, sitting on a couch. He placed his duffel bag on the floor. So...for whatever reason Brian was real protective of the Lantern girl...but...didn't Achilles say that the dude wasn't with a woman......So....Where was the other dude supposed to be...? Upstairs is what Michael guessed, hence Brian's telling him never to go up there. He shrugged at the thought, as weird as it seemed for this guy to be....well, Michael didn't know him....so it probably wasn't all that strange....He placed his hand on what was what was the beginnings of a beard as he thought.

Brian watched him for a moment before walking out of there back into the hallway where the other Lantern was. Thinking on the appearance of her, Michael was sure that he didn't see a pink ring on her finger....Though, it seemed that she was still able to create objects....That was weird...She couldn't have been a lantern then...the only ones that didn't have rings were the Guardians...But....This lantern couldn't have been a guardian. So what the hell is she then?

Alva walked in the living room side by side with Brian. Alva stared at the Lantern and tugged on Brian's arm.

"What is his name?" Brian shrugged, looking at where he was sitting.

"Hey! What's your name...?" Brian asked him. Michael raised a brow again.

"Name's Michael." Alva stared down at the green ring on Michael's hand, the green gem gleaming. He reflected on Brian's words, about the Lanterns, remembering that in some way he was a part of that and wondered if only briefly how he'd fit on it. He wanted to be by Brian's side, always, yet the profound revelation of having no legacy to come from had struck him deeply.

Alva held tight to Brian's arm, holding it to his chest.

"And you are a... _green_  Lantern?" His lashes sparkled as he fluttered them. "Why green? How...did you become green?"

Michael scratched his head. "Well...Green is for Willpower. And, I've apparently  _inherited_ , in a way, my father's willpower...and along with that, his ring...though, this ring is different from the others." He said, raising a bit the hand with the ring on it. Brian looked at him though, a bit intrigued.

"Different how?"

"The ring has more than just the typical abilities...It's kind of magical in nature." Michael explained. "I haven't figured out all of its capabilities yet..."

Brian thought for a moment on that. Magical...? There was only one person who had a ring like that....though, according to the League's files, that person was lost to Nekron...So that meant that he somehow managed to get it away from himself before being turned....

"So...you're telling me...that you're the son of Alan Scott...?"

"In the flesh..." Michael said, sitting back on the couch.

"It is a quality of his heart made into his power?" Alva asked and wondered. "You and I do the same things?" Brian had said to, but to see it would be entirely different. Michael shrugged.

"I don't know what you could do...Though, there would be some similarities I guess....Though, your powers don't stem from a ring...why? How do you do it?" Looking to Brian, Alva's eyes gestured to the couch and Brian nodded. Alva had meant to sit next to the Lantern to speak but notice Brian sat down first and faster on the cushion between him and the Justice League member.

Having to lean over his fiancee, Alva looked more so at the ring that continued to hold his fascination.

"Brian has taught me I am made of the Pink Lantern crystal. I... came back to life when I was able to help him..." Alva spoke softly, giving Brian a small smile and holding his hand between his own. Brian couldn't help but give Alva a small sheepish smile. Michael seemed greatly confused. He stood up and instead sat in a neon green chair across from the two of them to get a better look at Alva. Made  _of_  part of the crystal? That didn't make any sense....could that even be possible? It must have been, but how? Michael couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"So...hold on a second..'came back to life', what happened there...? How did you do that...?" He asked, knowing that Kyle wouldn't just randomly do something like that. Alva looked down to avoid the Lantern's curious eyes. He blushed.

"I... _ehe_...do not know..." Brian finally looked up towards Michael.

"Alva said that just before he found me, he saw souls and went for the one that he could find the strongest sense of love from...Which, was when I had barely managed to keep my mother from dying..." Brian said, looking downward. Michael only looked even more confused. Did Brian just call her ' _he_ '? Did he just hear that right? So....did that mean that....he didn't want to think about that. He placed a hand on his head. The only thing that he could, think of was that crystal that had flown through space had some sort of connection...But then, how did that fuse into what he could assume to be a humanoid body...?

"I want to know more about the Lantern Corps, perhaps then I can..." Alva trailed and stared at his hands holding Brian's.  _"Have more purpose...I am not sure..."_  He was insecure, he was happy with Brian, but would Brian want more of him? Maybe Brian would need him to be more when it was obvious the odds of this world were always so against him? Brian held onto one of Alva's hands a little tighter, Michael nodded slowly.

"I'll be sure to answer any questions...but I feel like the one who you should talk to is the Queen of the Star Sapphire Corp...I'm thinking that she'll help explain things better to you.." Michael said.

"I do not want to be in another world of royalty. I remember hating that very much, you are fine enough..." Alva tugged on his hem and lifted his hand to make a random sphere of light-matter to hold in his hand. The pink neon energy lit brightly and he stared between it and the green neon chair. Near each other, the objects flickered with electricity of their respective colors. The lights of the lively flickering cackled and turned the grecian living room into a sudden party of pink and green.

Alva's eyes widened and he dismissed the sphere, making the chair return to normal. He felt a sudden chill go down his body and he did not know why. But he did not wish to conjure anything around Michael's powers.

Alva stood himself up and held himself across the chest.

"Excuse me..." He said hastily and rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. Brian nearly lurched after him but stopped once he was on his feet. Michael stood confused, looking at Brian questioningly. Brian didn't hold Michael's gaze of confusion for long, quickly following after Alva within a few seconds.

The green chair vanished as Michael remained standing. That was...strange. He was sure that he hadn't seen that happen before either. All of this sudden confusion was giving Michael a headache, sitting back down on the couch. It was always something weird when teenagers were involved in a situation...any new happening or strange occurrence...What the hell was that? More so, he'd eventually have to talk to Ferris about this himself to attempt to get a better understanding....that is, when  _babysitting_   _duty_  was over....

******

**Day 121 - April 13th, 2015 : Late Night - Around 11 PM (6 AM Themyscira)**

The breeze of sea air was and the crashing of waves had lulled Alva to sleep and they became the sounds to woke him as the hours had passed wrapped in Brian's arms. He opened his eyes, his breathing had ceased since the loss of the children - his crystal biology adaptive to their basic needs. His hair was cast around blue sheets and he spent time lying still staring at the the wall of the bedroom. What had happened last night disturbed something fundamental within him. The clashing of energies sent an impulse, strong and primal to his crystallized body. Exactly what it had been been was a mystery to him, even as he reflected quietly on it.

He brushed his hands over the hands on his chest and stomach: one fleshy and warm, the other metal and heated by the sleeping bodies but noticeably colder. How fortunate was he to be able to wake each morning like this for the rest of his life?

"Brian" Alva beckoned him between the splashing of water to beach outside their open domed shape bedroom. Brian stirred a bit, his eyes threatening to open, but didn't actually.

"Yeah...?" His voice came from slightly above Alva.

"This will be how will wake up each morning for the rest of our lives..." Alva reflected, "Maybe...with Pamela...too..."

Brian chuckled. If only that were true....It'd be much easier for the young detective to relax...yet, at the same time, he couldn't. Should he ever feel too comfortable, he'd be caught off guard...He wasn't going to let that happen again. Along with this, he needs to get his god-given punishment over with to even begin to think about these other things. Brian needed to get rid of that lantern...That was the only thing standing in his way as of right now.

"I...am sorry...I reacted the way I did last night..." Alva looked over his small shoulder, and up, to Brian's face. Brian nodded slowly, letting his hands rub up and down Alva's chest slowly.

"It's alright....I could understand why you did..."

"I do not think it is his fault but he makes me uncomfortable" Brian nodded, keeping silent, using this as all the more reason to get rid of Michael. Alva's hands curled around some of Brian's fingers.

"You are being quiet, what are you thinking so deeply about?" Alva had to ask, gradually learning more and more about the man he loved, and was engaged to. The more quiet he was, the calculative.

"I was...thinking about you....thinking of a way to make things more comfortable...." Brian said in response, his eyes still closed.

"How are we going to bring Pamela to us when she is in the ocean and we are in the sky? Is she comfortable you think?" This stranger of name and strong heartstring mattered to Alva because while Brian spoke about her, she mattered deeply for him. He wondered, in passing, what had brought his heart to hers so powerfully.

"I...I'm not sure...." Brian said, answering both questions. He attempted to keep any thoughts of Pamela suppressed. With her, there were too many unanswered questions....questions that he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to. All he hoped for regarding Pamela was that of her being safe....

Alva turned himself in Brian's arms and pushed himself up his fiance's strong body to hold his head to his own chest, kissing the forehead.

"I am sorry I brought up feelings...I am concerned for...both of you. I want you to be reunited."

Brian just held on, feeling the warmth from Alva's body. Feeling a little comfort in it, the concern, the love...He somehow still wasn't used to it, but he felt better whenever it was around...he couldn't describe how it comforted him...it just did. And because of that, he couldn't comprehend it, and was also why he needed Alva.

It made his tasks all the more important to complete. That thought didn't make it easier for him to leave Alva here though. But he'd rather Alva to be safe and comfortable, even if that meant that Brian could never see him again...as haunting as it may be. He gripped Alva firmer, his eyes closing a bit tighter.

Alva's fingers traced along the back of Brian's ears as he looked down into the black mass of hair. 

"Brian...I do not understand, why are you so sad...? I am sorry..." Alva mumbled, growing ever more concerned as he felt the spiking pain in Brian's heart. Brian shook his head, though pressed against Alva. He tried breathing slower to calm himself. He couldn't let himself get like this, it was the reason why he needed to remain focused. This strayed thinking was only going to hurt him more. He needed to keep his mind in the area of numbness, as he had it before.

To do that was to keep focused on the mission at hand. The other pieces were there, what he needed to do now was get the orb, which he could rightfully assume was still in Black Adam's possession. After getting rid of his  _'babysitter'_ , that's where his focus needed to go next. His breathing gradually returned to normal and his squeezing relaxed.

"Don't be sorry....I'll be fine now..." He said, finally opening his eyes again. Alva deeply frowned and held a small, warm hand to Brian's cheek.

"I will always love you no matter who you are or what you do...Alright?" Alva whispered to him, the seaside nature their shared comfort. He had felt so much guilt in Brian's heart before it all somehow cut off...was it acceptance that he needed? Alva couldn't accept him anymore than he did: Brian was everything he wanted...truly he was at a loss of what to do for him.

Brian felt that statement to be both comforting and heart wrenching at the disbelief of the last part. What he did was what put him in this situation in the first place....and what he was going to do next, he knew was going to impact what the rest of his life would be. Though, fighting through this feeling, "Alright." Was what he said in an attempt to believe, to trust rather, that he could be something worth Alva's affection.

"We should start our day...The Isles are full of so much meat and leaves" They had walked together through the markets, the king kindly giving them pass for whatever they wanted, and among the street merchants and stands were hoards of hunted and gathered food. It was during that time that Brian had gotten herbs that when ground up and mixed with water it could be used as a sort of cleaner. Ironically enough, it was going to be Brian's first method of cleaning the Green Lantern out of his way.

Brian nodded, sitting up on their bed. The plan was simple enough. Alva was to go down first and start cooking as he always did. Then, Brian was to get a very small amount of the herbs and place them into what Michael was eating or drinking. The herbs weren't to be consumed, though accidental consumption was not fatal in small doses. Though, the aim wasn't to kill Michael, but rather to have Achilles throw him out... He got up and dressed.

Presented before Michael, Alva, Brian, and brought up to Selina's bedroom were leaf wraps filled with bacon, a new twist on the Grecian dolma. Alva tugged on his tunic and squirmed as he stepped away from the Green Lantern who was the first to sit at the stone table. Across its surface it reflected a tile painted story of a man fighting some wild large sea monster in blurred detail, laying on top the several serving dishes prepared.

"Here...you go..." Alva mumbled to Michael and sat at an end of the long table away from the Green Lantern. While his crystal body felt no need of hunger he still choose to eat, if only to have an excuse to sit near Brian and not be more awkward than he felt he could be at times. He couldn't understand why Brian looked so serious, it was just breakfast.

The young detective was walking back from the kitchen with two glasses in his hands, each containing water. One was for his fiancee and the other for Michael. He was sure to memorize which cup was to go to whom as each of them looked just the same as ordinary water. He placed Michael's cup by his plate first before heading back over to where Alva was sitting. He took a seat himself and set down Alva's cup. Brian saw Alva lean toward him and went to kiss him. Michael on the other hand, just went ahead and started eating, still very much confused on what exactly Brian's girl...boy....partner was. A part of him said that he probably didn't want to know, yet another had some sort of wonder. He shook his head.

Alva frowned at the Green Lantern openly. What was that man's heart going through?

"You are feeling so oddly...I feel..." Alva adjusted awkwardly on the stone stool under him. "I feel you  _on_ me." He tried to explain with mild, growing, discomfort. Brian heard this and looked at Michael narrowly, who shrugged.

"I'm just thinking about how you being some sort of crystalized Star Sapphire being is possible...that's all.." He said, looking away and drinking his water. Alva held onto Brian's hand under the table, fumbling still with his features till he settled down.

"Alright..." He accepted, going back to eating his own wrap. Michael noticed, as he was drinking, the water tasted....strange......Was that just the way it was here...? He just probably needed to get used to it. Brian ate as well, though noticing any slight changes in expression on Michael's face whenever he drank any of the water.

"...You have a sister you love very much, her name is Jade" Alva said outloud, thinking, and feeling through Michael's heart. "Did you enjoy growing older with siblings...?" He tried to make small talk. Michael looked confused and surprised for a second before realizing.

"I guess I liked having siblings...." He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"One of them feels weaker than the other, too many siblings?" Alva had shot a glance at Brian as he had asked. "Maybe...you would have been happy with only one?"

"It's not really that...it's more so that my other sibling, Todd...isn't really doing the right thing." Michael admitted, unsure of how to feel about his brother. Alva kicked his bare feet once, the slap of skin to the stone picked up by the silence of the three of them.

"Oh, I understand." Alva stared at Michael for a moment and looked away. His loved ones were scattered between Earth and the bordering space - somewhere out there... He was trying to remove the unshaking feeling of eerie he held about the Green Lantern since their power exchange but it wasn't working well. The crystal of his body wished to shrink away, he glanced once at the Starheat ring. "What do they think of your ring?"

Michael glanced down at the Starheart, the ring glowing brightly for a moment. "Well, they see it as my father's ring...Jade was happy when it was recovered...Though, I haven't seen Todd in a long time, so I don't know what he thinks..." Alva slowly nodded.

"It is powerful..." he quietly remarked, looking back down to his plate and slipping his hand out of Brian's. Michael nodded in acknowledgement. Brian listened quietly, absorbing the information. He had managed to finish eating in the time that they were talking. The talk of siblings reminded Alva of what Brian had shared with him a week before, when he had seen Brian pull out a sword. He too had a brother, once.

In silence Alva finished and waited for Michael, leaving with the plates in his hands. Brian watched Alva leave and looked at the Lantern. Michael rolled his shoulders, stretching them a bit.

"I need to leave." Brian said finally, standing up. Michael looked at him.

"And where is it that you're going?"

"Ares' temple. Probably should pay my respects." Brian responded. Michael stood up as well, ready to follow him.

"Fair enough.." He said, Brian nodded and walked into the kitchen, where Alva was. The sounds of rushing water and clanking dishes grew louder and his honeysuckle scented fiance noticed his approach, looking over his small shoulder and up to him. Alva sighed to himself when he could confirm it was Brian, still....very timid around being near strange men by himself after...

Brian could see the thoughts register in Alva's eyes that had spinning cogs of worry and soon after relief.

"Hello..." Alva greeted Brian with a smile. Brian smiled.

"Hey..." He said as he walked a little closer. "I gotta go. I'm headed to one of the temples..." Alva blushed and turned to the sink.

"Well, you are not permitted to enter Aphrodite's...not until we are... _married_ " Alva mumbled, scrubbing harder on the dish in his hands. Brian nodded.

"I am actually going to Ares'... I'll be back later though..." Alva nodded slowly.

"I will watch over your mother, the baby has been making her ill more recently"

"Alright...see you later...." Brian replied, kissing Alva's cheek. Alva stroked Brian's arm and let him be, letting him walk away back to Michael. Brian walked through the doorway to the dining area where Michael seemed like he was a little hot in here. He looked at Brian, who already was starting to walk out of the door.

As Michael followed Brian, he felt his stomach churning a bit...It didn't feel quite right, but he needed to keep an eye on Brian so, he'd ignore the feeling for now. Brian specifically chose the temple that was the farthest positioned from his home in order for the timing of Michael's bodily reaction to the herbs to be perfect. It took about 20 minutes to reach the outer area of the God of War's Temple. The most dressed among the steps were the priests and priestesses covered in dark maroon robes and shawls of silk, before the large doors some of the Amazons stared cautiously at Brian, curiously at Michael. A priest approached them: young and taunt of body as all the other men and women of Themyscira.

"You are here to give your respects to the War God?" He had asked Brian.

"Yes." He studied Brian a moment longer before pushing the doors open to show the dimness of the interior. Through the light of braziers could he see a tall armored marble man with his sword in hand.

"Show your respects quietly and quickly" He warned Brian, the people still neutral to him at best. Brian nodded and took a step forward toward the marble man, kneeling and bowing his head. Michael stood closer to the door, sure to keep an eye on Brian. He felt some pain in his stomach, thinking that breakfast must not have really been settling well. A few minutes passed before Brian got up, walking back to the entrance area.

Michael didn't look all that great, feeling nauseous. They needed to get back to what he guessed to be the bathroom so that he could--Brian tripped and bumped into him when he had gotten closer. A rather unholy sound came from Michael as he attempted to fight vomiting, Brian quickly jumping back. The next second, Michael hunched over and hurled onto the ground toward the inside of the temple. Brian cringed as he saw the contents of their breakfast on the ground suddenly.

As the vomit sprayed across the white rock, the building itself rumbled once - unsettling the dust. The doors burst open by two priests who had been guarding attentively to see the sick all over their sacred floor, hands already moved to their swords on their hips and anger of their War God on their faces. Michael held a hand on his stomach, looking around a bit pale. Brian looked at him, his face appearing shocked, though in his mind aware of the actions going to plan.

"Get out!"

"Get out!" Each of them yelled, disgusted and angered. "I'm getting him immediately!" The second Amazon turned and he leap into the air to fly. The first stepped inside, blade raised to Michael and grabbed him by the shoulder sternly: the Amazonian men able to meet his height.

"You will leave now or be stuck by Ares' smite" He growled. Michael looked at Brian who remained as straight and stern as ever. He looked back at the priest and remained silent as well, stepping towards the door. Brian walked out of the temple, Michael having followed him again.

Michael was held at sword point, and little time passed till Achilles himself flew down upon the stairs of the temple. His presence made the passing people and the priests stare at him with respect and focus: following his eyes to Michael.

"You have a crude way of welcoming yourself to the blessed lands" Achilles told Michael, narrowing his eyes. Michael half grimaced.

"Yeah...I'm sorry abo-" Achilles swung fast the spear of Athena, its divine flame flickering near Michael's face. It was so close he could feel the heat radiating and stinging the tip of his nose.

"What you are going to do is leave, lantern.  _Now_. I am not my sister, I will put down a member of the league before the Gods if I must."

Michael raised his hands. "Easy, easy, I'm going....."

"And when you leave, tell your League to never send another to Themyscira or have them prepared to send their ally into suicide. Ares was a  _poor_  enemy to make and neither of us have mercy for disrespect" Achilles growled. Michael nodded, Brian stood a bit away from him. The lantern raised his fist with the ring on it, and took off for the skies, the energy of the Starheart surrounding him as he did.

The king nodded to the priests and they rushed inside to begin cleaning. He looked curiously at Brian and smiled, returning his spear back to his side calmly.

"The temple of Ares, it seems you know your Gods somewhat. Your fiancee of Aphrodite, and you of Ares. Perhaps when you come back, undisturbed, you may ask him on how to pleasure your venusian partner" Achilles tilted his head back to give a hearty laugh in good jest of Aphrodite's famous lover. Brian chuckled a bit.

"Maybe so.." He replied, going along with Achilles' jest. Now knowing in his mind that this task was complete, the next was actually leaving.

"When you are beginning your trials, I will take from the Isles. Only on the call of Athena will I return to bring you back. Be prepared because on your journey no one shall help you"

Brian nodded, inwardly preparing himself for this 'journey'. He started down the path to his home, the young detective still unready for what he was going to say.


	56. April 14th, 2015

**Day 122 - April 14th, 2015 : Noon - Around 12 PM (7 PM Themyscira)**

Alva laid back on one of the blue long couches with another sigh as Brian's large hands were working on his foot. The comfort of it was a lot nicer without the sock on, he was right.

"Brian...you have been doing everything all day..." He came home, Michael was gone and suddenly Brian was arranging everything in the bedroom, unpacking everything, stocking supplies, even cooking dinner. It was as if he came home and pushed himself to do everything in ways Alva was concerned might be unhealthy. Alva hadn't had to do a thing all day but sit and watch or in this case, be rubbed. He was very confused.

Brian pressed one of his thumbs into the center of Alva's foot and slid it upward. He chuckled, though, the last bit of it though sounding, nervous in it's very slightest. "I just wanted to give back to you...I mean, you do a lot..." Brian responded. Alva shivered and sighed on the couch. There were some feelings within Alva's heart he wanted to say but...

" _Oh Brian..._ " was sighed out softly instead. Brian shuddered at his name, just trying to keep focused on his massaging Alva's feet. He decided that his time of departure should be around 7:30, he theorizing that they wouldn't expect him to leave right after Michael did. His time window was shortening, and he needed Alva to know. It'd had already been about fifteen minutes since he began with the massage. He sighed, readying himself.

"Alva...? There's....something I have to tell you......" Alva cooed and squirmed on the couch, curling his feet. He had melted and let himself be carried completely under Brian's thumbs and fingers.

"This...is so nice..." Alva mumbled back. Brian stopped, pulling his hands away.

"I have to leave.." Brian said outright. Alva's body instantly hardened.

"W..." Alva lost the ability to think - staring down right at Brian without a passing thought. Brian looked away.

"I'm sorry...But, there's something that needs to be done..." He added.

"... _Brian_." Alva shot up, tearful instantly. "We...we were supposed to be  _here_... _together_. I do no...-" Alva's cries came out before the rest of his words could. Brian looked at Alva painfully, knowing fully well that this would be the response. He moved closer and put an arm around Alva.

"I know...I know that we were supposed to be together..but in order for that to happen....I need to do something first."

"Why can I not help you? I thought we were.. _are_... _together_..." Alva stared at his tear splot filled lap.

"I have a mission...But, I can't tell you what it is..." Brian replied, wrapping his other arm around Alva's shoulders.

 _"I thought we were..."_ Alva continued to cry, painfully into his hands. " _When are you coming back?_ " His voice broken into shaking breaths through his palms.

"I...don't know...."

Ten minutes pass, each moment filled with Alva's heartbreaking sobs. Brian only held onto him for as long as he could, knowing the pain that was being felt. He hated to have to do this to Alva.

Finally Alva stopped, the touch around his shoulders was torture as it was also saying goodbye.

"Are you going to be in danger...?" Alva asked with a pull of his hands from his reddened face.

"Yes. I will be...."

Alva brandished a dagger and slowly, deeply cut his palm.

"Then, I will help you" Alva stared at Brian as the blood flowed. He would not accept a no on this. Brian stared back. He would have attempted to stop Alva before the skin had been broken, but now that it had already happened, he did nothing. Out of Alva's palm rolled four glittering pearl-like orbs onto the couch and he clasped his fingers shut, holding back the stinging bleeding.

Alva looked away from Brian wordlessly, leaving him to go to the kitchen with hurt, concern and anguish on his face. Brian looked at the shining spheres that Alva deposited next to him. He sighed, the young man placing his hands on his head. It was done, he supposed. He didn't want to take the orbs, somehow feeling worse if he did, but Brian knew that he needed to be prepared for anything unexpected. He stood, about to head upstairs to grab his items, but couldn't help himself. He followed Alva into the kitchen, seeing as he was about to fall. Brian quickly moved forward, placing his feet well enough to catch him.

Alva had slipped, oil on the feet being slipperier than he thought it would. His fall was broken by Brian's arms, but Alva kept himself downward facing to avoid Brian's eyes.

"You should go...and not come back till you can stay..." Alva whispered. Brian held him closer.

"I won't be able to anyway....."

"Ahhh you really are going to be a part of this family, I see it now" Selina said, having had clicked her heels from down the stairs into the kitchen for a glass of pure squeezed Themysciran juices. "A Wayne man's nature is to chew your innards and spit them out" She looked down at the randomly glossy blobs on the floor to follow her eyes to Alva's oiled covered feet as she navigated herself to the refrigerator. "Really son, at least you could have pleasured him. A foot massage? A foot massage and then the heartbreak, you have so much to learn from--"

"-Okay, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" He shouted at his mother, throwing knives at her through his eyes. He didn't need a lecture about everything that he does wrong. Brian already had the justice league, the gods, and even himself doing it already. Selina only shrugged and brushed a hand over her golden tanning skin, enjoying the view of her third story palace bedchambers.

"Have fun, son" She simply said, grabbing her tall glass of the purest orange juice she had ever had the luxury to enjoy. "I will" She raised her glass his way and walked off, tsking till she was going up the stairs.

Alva stared at his blood that had dripped on the floor.

"Please go..." Alva asked Brian, trying to numb the pain of losing his soul mate, his fiancee. Brian looked back down at Alva, clutching him in his arms. He didn't want to let go of him, though he knew that he'd only be hurting Alva more the longer he lingered. He closed his eyes and dragged himself away. Brian walked out of the kitchen, looking at the orbs once on his last trip up the stairs. He grabbed the small bit of things that he had, along with his younger brother's sword. He walked back down the stairs again, sword and bag on his back.

Brian stared at the pink orbs again in a mental debate. He took a step toward it and grabbed the one that he had picked up previously. The young detective held it firmly in his hand, turning and leaving the others there. Placing it in the bag, he grabbed the door handle to open it. As he did, he turned his head once to look at the building one more time.

Brian was sure that this may very well had been the last time that he'd see it, as well as Alva. He wanted the face that he loved to be happy when he last saw it, but, it was much too late for that now. He turned his head back to the door, opening it. The once beautiful landscape of Themyscira outside no longer looked so to him anymore. Everything was grey, just as before. Brian felt his emotions that had been built here fading. He breathed in once and held his breath. He stepped outside.  _He was gone_.


	57. August 19th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 249 - August 19th, 2015 : Late Night - Around 11 PM (Gotham, New Jersey)**

Batman found himself walking back over and sitting in the chair in front of the Bat-computer. The past few months were filled with defeating and immobilizing the villain that was currently ruling the city from the shadows. Through much punishment, it seemed that for now, his infamous foe known as Wrath, was disposed of. Along with this, several changes to what used to be the United States...or now what was called "Liber'eccho". After some time, the people of the states decided that they were done with the way things used to be and wanted Superman to basically be the king over them.

Batman, from reading the files that he had of the famous Kryptonian, expected him to turn the people down but instead decided to actually rule over them. Batman wasn't too big of a fan of that, but was aware that it could possibly be used in his purpose, that of recarving his image and rebuilding Gotham. In addition, he was to contact the Justice League, just as he was doing now. Within a few moments of typing on a keyboard, a seemingly shocked Cyborg soon came on screen.

"What is it?" A woman's voice asked till she had leaned over the side of her wheelchair, Barbara Gordon, Oracle, to look through the feed and see his face. She was also seemingly shocked. It kept both of them silent. Batman studied them for a moment. Cyborg's mouth opened as though ue were going to speak.

"Yes, I am actually alive." The dark knight answered before the words could be spoken.

"You-you're back?" Oracle stuttered, her eyes not failing to widen. Batman analyzed her statement, as a small as it was. Through the context of her words, it seemed as though she mistook him for the one of this dimension.

"Not exactly. I am a clone of the  _other_  Batman that was killed, my creation coming from none other than Lex Luthor." He explained simply. Oracle's expression darkened the moment he revealed himself.

"We don't need another fraud yo-" She stuttered again and stared past him at something,  _someone._

"You need his courage, his mind, and his spirit" Lady Shiva had walked herself to the computer. "If you want the rest of the Justice League to last"

"You're supposed to be  _dead_ " Oracle criticized in utter disbelief. Batman's expression remained as stoic as ever, while Cyborg only watched them, his knowledge of Woosan not being up to par.

"I was." Lady Shiva said, leaving it to remain unanswered, shifting her weight and keeping her disciplined gaze on the two on the screen. "His goals and drive align with yours.  _Let him in, now_ " She commanded, waiting. Oracle adjusted her glasses uncomfortably, shaking her head in bewilderment.

They needed Batman...someone. They were losing people, critical people, more than the ones they had lost already. Kara was semi-retired, taking a speciesist view of life to preserve her race, Clark was gone - being a ruler forced to avoid interaction with them because the common man wanted no one to be associated with the Justice League. Rose abandoned her post, taking her brother.

"Beam them." Oracle finally decided after a brief pause. Cyborg slowly nodded, typing some on the keyboard. Within seconds, the two that appeared. Lady Shiva and Batman saw Oracle wheel herself around to look at them. "Flash I need you in the command center" she said into her com. Barry was there before she even finished her sentence. He widened his eyes at the sight of... "Batman?"

"Sort of..." Cyborg responded.

"Explain everything" Oracle asked with a cool distrust of this Batman.

"The original version of myself, the one that was killed some time ago, that wasn't from this dimension initially, is who I am a clone of. I was cloned by, and deceived, by Lex Luthor to be manipulated to capturing whom we now know to be Brian Wayne, the terrorist. However, when my senses were regained through the aid of Shiva, Lex immediately realized and cut me off from his circle. Next, he captured and had Alfred killed, placing his body on the front porch of the Wayne Manor. While doing so, about a few hours later, a video of Selina Kyle being tortured was uploaded to reach my attention. I'd have worked to intervene, but the very next day, Luthor was murdered. From there, I've placed my focus back on Gotham, reducing the level of crime in the area by 66%, including the uncovering of the villain by the name of Wrath and detaining him as well. Now that the streets of the city have been cleared, I am working to restore it."

Barry was still somewhat in shock, even at the explanation. From what that sounded like, Lex was a traitor. Though, this idea wasn't all that surprising, his actions would contradict such a statement. Cyborg felt similarly, though, from the way that  _this_  Batman sounded, it was more reminiscent of theirs. Because of that, Cyborg thought it to be pretty convincing, and from watching Lex, he was by no means against anything said.

"Adding that to what we got from Brian Wayne..." Oracle began, keeping this clone separate from the son of the true Bruce, "Lex Luthor has nearly been in control of everything..." In spite of herself, when the bigger mission was important, she couldn't even imagine how stupid she felt -  _they were all played._

Batman nodded in confirmation. Barry crossed his arms, Cyborg shaking his head. "Well, damn...That only makes me wonder what the hell he was spiraling all of this up to....Another Lex rules the world plot no doubt...." He commented.

"More like assurance, the United States was already depending on him..." Barry added.

"In any case, we need to focus on what's to be done now." Batman responded, trying to keep the subject moving. Oracle looked over at Cyborg once, leaning back in her chair with, furrowing her brows.

"What are we to do? The world doesn't want to associate with the Justice League and I'm not sure how far behind you are, but they  _Hate_  the Bat-family. That logo is dirty." She told Batman, seeing him unflinchingly dressed in a slightly modified version of the bat suit.

"This is not about people loving the symbol or hating it, it never was. I created Batman as a symbol of fear and justice. The people, just need to know that whomever Batman is, that the job gets done." Oracle opened her mouth to protest but Lady Shiva ever so turned her head to meet Oracle's gaze and while the two women fought eye-to-eye, Oracle finally sighed in defeat.

"Then what is it that you have in mind?" She pushed her glasses up and slid her laptop off from the side of the counter line along the large Watchtower keyboards.

"What needs to be known in the public eye, is not that Batman is back, but rather that the situation in Gotham has changed. That crime is no longer in control."

Oracle shrugged.

"Doesn't matter if the entire country is collapsed, what are you going to do with an abandoned city?" She asked dismissively. "Who's going to fund the city? Give it lights and basic needs again?"

"I am." The man said, his expression having never jumped since he'd first been seen by the Justice League, or even when he regained his own knowledge. Oracle softly scoffed, surprised herself.

"Batman's going to  _own_  Gotham? I..." She trailed and sighed once more. "How are you alive?" She finally changed the subject to Lady Shiva, who had been murdered by the hands of her daughter Cassandra a few years back.

"When it matters for you to know, you will." Lady Shiva said, rolling one of her shoulders. "I am helping Batman, not you."

"Right." Oracle said crisply through grit teeth, feeling a stinging irritation of being denied information and Lady Shiva's abrasiveness certainly proved she was the real woman standing before them all. Vic patted Oracle's shoulder, only this time, his hand didn't retract. He wasn't looking at her though.

Barry nodded, both sides of the conversation bringing up good points...or reasonable rather.

"The one that needs to tell the people on the changed situation, is Superman himself. I am aware of the people not wanting the Justice League to have anything to do with their lives anymore. But, you are still in communication with Clark, correct?" Batman asked the three Justice League members.

"It's complicated..." Barry said.

"The citizens don't want Supes to be in contact with us, and even then, the relationship between him and the league right now is kinda strained...Strained, but still there." Cyborg added on. "If anything, with the message you're telling us, he'd have a city back....but would it even be worth it to him is the question..."

"Persuasion will be useful" Lady Shiva began, looking at Batman "He can use his words well, at times" Oracle noted that Lady Shiva should never do stand-up comedy, her delivery was the dryest she'd ever seen. Dead or alive, she should stick with martial arts.

"Right..." Oracle said again, this time wheeling her chair back to the keyboard, giving Cyborg a little smile before the hand had slid off her shoulder. At the same time she finished rotating, the screen beeped. "We are getting a signal from...The Chinese Government." She got quieter, the eastern power rising, and haven taken the former states of Washington, Oregon and California.

Barry narrowed his eyes. "What are they contacting us for? Isn't Liber'eccho their problem?"

Vic shrugged. "I have no idea, but I feel like it should be answered." Oracle looked over her shoulder for Barry to make the call. Barry thought for a moment with a hand at his chin, then nodding to confirm Cyborg's statement.

The screen opened to a dark metallic military base and a clearly high ranking man of the Chinese military as his shoulder was decorated with many badges, the other dangling two golden ropes with tassels.

"You will accept our emissaries for speaking" He said, staring at the screen without blinking and posture held high and stiff. Cyborg raised a brow at the statement. It was said as though if they didn't something bad was going to happen. Barry studied the man on screen for a moment.

"Do it..."

Cyborg only looked at him and shrugged his shoulders again, typing a bit to follow the coordinates sent by the military man. Within a few moments the bodies of two individuals were beamed across the Watchtower. Batman studied them, one being a younger boy, he could assume. His skin and complexion seemed to be nearly inhuman, though, the fact that he was breathing still kept him as such. The next individual was a rather familiar face. Having thoroughly researched through his own files, Batman knew this individual to be I-Ching. It had been time since the last that he'd met the wise older man. The time spent being evident in I-Ching's appearance.

Batman remained silent as this message, whatever it was, was more so for the Justice League. He watched though, as Shiva had gotten down on her hands and knees into a Kowtow before the boy. The dark knight was unsure of how to react to this, remaining on his feet, as were Barry and Cyborg.

The boy put his closed fist to his open hand held at his chest, standing still and slowly letting his arms drop after greeting.

"Thank you for your welcome" He began, behind him I-Ching looked down at the youth with a smile, sharing it with Batman, though his aging lines showing a slight concern for the Dark Knight. "I am Lei-Long Yi, son of the Great Yinglong. I am expecting great courtesy shown as I hope you show it to all your guests" The boy smiled briefly, Shiva held her position deeply before him. Oracle adjusted her glasses, a divine being was before them, making her stomach knot. She held deep concern for what China's motivations of doing this were, and what their future goals were to be.

Bruce merely nodded to I-Ching. Barry gave Lei-Long a half smile. "Of course. What brings you here?"

"The great People's Republic of China requests that any interaction between our homeland and Liber'eccho will not be stopped by the Justice League" The demi-dragon god spoke politely, keeping an even expression to Flash. Barry thought for a moment, his half smile straightening a bit.

"As long as no violent interaction is set, the Justice League will keep away." Lei-Long Yi stared for a moment longer, looking over to I-Ching to see the elder nod. Batman could see the boy too looked to I-Ching for mentorship, as he once had. The adolescent held firm, without hostility. As the boy wasn't looking, I-Ching's expression turned solemn showing disapproval.

"We do not want war with the Justice League, please agree to the terms" The boy asked again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If you can't agree to peace with the land, I can't guarantee that there won't be any interference from the Justice League." Barry said firmly. The boy's long lashed gray, dark blue speckled eyes held for another moment and he looked over to his mentor once more, the man hiding his darker expression as Lei-Long Yi turned. He watched his teacher nod again and he returned to look at the Western heroes.

"If the paperwork is not done we cannot be at peace" The boy told Flash. Barry sighed.

"If there can't be a compromise on those terms, then that may just have to be." Barry said, sounding a bit grim as he did.

"Thank you, we will leave now" Lei-Long Yi stepped back and I-Ching placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He adjusted his shades and looked at the Justice League.

"If you would return the boy" He requested, his student looked bewildered but he squeezed the youth's shoulder tighter. "I will return"

"But regulation is we both return" The man sighed, disturbed by how deeply rooted the governmental mentality was seeping into the divine boy's young mind.

"I will be back when the words have been said" I-Ching looked at Flash, and the others expectantly. Flash looked over at Cyborg, who was already on it. A minute passed and young Lei-Long vanished from their vision. Lady Shiva was quick to stand, her expression unchanged. I-Ching could tell she was well trained from her posture, the studying and observation mutual from her as well: seeing martial greatness in the other.

However I-Ching walked carefully to Batman.

"Never finding peace but the peace in our hearts, are we?" He asked his former student. Batman tilted his head in the slightest.

"Perhaps..."

"I had never felt the energy of one so strong of qi" Lady Shiva mentioned, thinking of the dragon blooded boy. She crossed her arms to think more on it, while Oracle sighed.

"Another enemy, it should be obvious China would want to take advantage of the collapse." She mentioned.

"Of course...but it wouldn't necessarily be fair on the part of the innocent people who are caught in the middle of the power struggle, as well as collapse of the country that they had once known.." Barry said in thought over the situation.

"The boy was a power play" Oracle said, "Why else would they send someone like him?" I-Ching grumbled.

"It is so because the boy believes he is doing China justice, it is in his blood to do what he can." He explained. "Caution must be practiced here, you are bound to face  _The Great Ten_ "

"Great ten...?" Cyborg asked, looking over his shoulder to look at I-Ching.

"The most potent men and women of my homeland, enlisted by its government" He explained, shifting his weight in the robes he wore. Cyborg shook his head a bit. Batman remained silent because as of now, this situation was not much of his fight as he originally wasn't even to be from this dimension. Barry nodded in understanding. I-Ching looked onto Batman, seeing how much more his body had filled out - he had become strong.

"A string of fate must have brought us to meet" He remarked, the odds fickle, "If by chance do you need my council once again?" He offered with a small smile. Batman thought for a moment, aware of his limits. He knew that there would always be limits, but, in order to better maintain, he knew that he'd need to surpass them. Knowing his elder master, his wisdom would aid him to surpass such limits. Batman nodded his head once. He took a small black bat shaped device from his belt and held it out for I-Ching to take.

"This is a communicator. You can contact me whenever possible, seeing as you have others to look after." I-Ching chuckled.

"I am abstained from the world, not ignorant of it." He chuckled again and tucked the device into his robes. He looked to the young people at the computers. "If you would" He asked kindly.

"You got it..." Cyborg said, his fingers rapping on the keys, the old chinese master disappearing. The young man sighed.

"Now it's going to be world war three? What's next? A zombie invasion like what happened with those green lanterns or some shit....?"

"I don't know, but at this point, we need to be prepared for anything..." Barry said simply.


	58. August 19th, 2015 - Part 2/August 20th, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 249 - August 19th, 2015 : Late Night - Around 11 PM (Section 3, Xīndōngfāng Provence, China)**

In a recently abandoned western building of what used to be California, stood the Terminator himself, Deathstroke. He decided to set up camp here for the night. Ever since his decommissioning from Lex a few months ago and the healing of his leg, Joseph decided that he had enough of sitting around and doing nothing. So, he got back on the job, having done some assassinations around the globe in the span of a month.

Somewhere around in the second month had he gone to visit Dr. Lincoln, or Frosty, as he called her, in Thailand. He hung around there for a week before business exploded elsewhere. As it turned out, China had taken some of the states from Liber'wreck-o and some people weren't fans of that. They were willing to pay top dollar for his services and once the money was sent in, the job came to fruition.

He'd been asked to bomb a few buildings by some of the rebels, which in itself wasn't really all that difficult. When actually in one of the Northern territories, it seemed that the new owners did a little remodeling, styles of architecture in many of the buildings being different. Much of the southern area of 'california' being untouched. What was annoying though, was that after a while, the Chinese decided to send  _their_  Justice League after him. One of them, called the 'Celestial Archer', could apparently give Green Arrow a run for his money because when he shot arrows, they'd never miss.

All that meant for Joseph was that the entire time, arrows coming from nowhere would hit and bounce off of his armor. It had stopped a few hours ago, but to keep prepared, he went into a room of the building that wasn't near any openings, a small office on the second floor. From the way that things seemed earlier, this building would have been attempted to be used for military purposes. However, the bodies that littered the first floor all scattered about said otherwise. The building itself was located in a desert area in Riverside, only very few building structures around for a mile or two.

Joseph selected this location as it seemed to have the least amount of military attention for the time being, as well as the decent amount of isolation. Joseph had brought a little supplies with him, having made and eaten a sandwich to sustain himself.

While he was enjoying himself, a jade dim ball of light had slowly crept into the office as it phased through the wall. Its airy tail trailed behind it and the glowing cluster of energy gave out the distant cry of a pained man, its sound left to echo three time exactly before ceasing and the ball vanished. Another phased through the roof, repeating the same eerie call and drifting apart.

Joseph raised a brow as he watched the balls fly across the room. He kept more so to the center of the room, away from the walls. He guessed that these were probably ghosts, though Chinese ones not being as scary, or as cheesy. Still, he'd keep an eye out. Mystical shit of this kind was unpredictable.

The office door was punched in, the metal of its body caving into the exact bulbous shape of a man's unusual fist as the impact came. Flying from its hinges, August General in Iron stomped on the door and let it shatter under his strength. To the Terminator, his files pulled up nothing, but his eyes saw a man several inches shorter, encased entirely in carapace that kept to him like armor, bulking his frame.

"By the law of The People's Republic of China you will lower your weapons or die" he warned, his voice carried a thick accent of his asian mainland. Joseph seemed to be thinking for a moment, though the thought was clear. His helmet quickly scanned the man's body, the armored plating being of high density. It advised to take the man with caution, only weak points being the eyes and mouth.

"The People's Republic of China can kiss my-" Joseph halted as the man rushed forward, attempting an attack between his knees. Joseph hopped to the side and held onto the hilt of his blade, the ground beneath him shaking, enough for him to pace back a step. Joseph unsheathed the sword quickly, the golden colored blade reflecting in the small bit of light in the room. A ghostly jade hand grabbed at his wrist to keep his blade low and matching energy blasts emerged from the barrel of a green dressed woman's gun. A Chinese woman in the garment of a Chinese dress with slits open up past the thigh of each side allowed her to run swiftly around the fight, firing more shots that staggered Joseph.

The ghost hand moaned and vanished, but August General in Iron had managed to snatch the Terminator by his throat and slam him down, the rubble underneath collapsing into a hole both fell through and landed onto tile and dead Chinese military men. August General in Iron was on his feet, Terminator held by his throat and pinned by it. Deathstroke coughed, his hand gripping tightly to the golden blade. The dim glow that it carried brightened and Joseph swung it for the left side of the man's torso. Though not being enough to pierce the General's skin, it had the force to knock him back some.

Joseph rolled back, keeping his eyes moving with the blade out in front of him. He knew to expect the unexpected, but he didn't think of the powerset, or didn't know of this Justice League's abilities. Just from that point, Joseph was already beginning to analyze them. The one that stood in front of him was obvious, the woman and ghostly figure on the other hand were different.

The man covered in armored carapace stared for a moment, till he turned down to one of the dead men on the floor. Bending down, he picked up the military grade assault rifle and fired openly down the hallway at Joseph. Deathstroke spun his blade up by his face to deflect bullets from hitting his eyes. While doing so, he took out a pistol and shot directly for the man' face. Anticipating the timing of his shot, he activated the heat vision function in his helmet, aiming it at where the bullet would be as it neared the General. Before contact could be made, the bullet exploded, tear gas filling up his section of the hallway.

While that happened, he took the opportunity to get out of the building.

It was Rose, Jericho, and Grant that stood thirty feet from the doors that he had burst open. His rampage of terrorist runs through 'New-East' China were more than enough for Rose to suspect who was ballsy, cocky, and stupid enough to do it. She was disappointed how sloppy he left the trail of bodies through the hot Section 3. It had taken them months, but, now they were here, and before him. And she knew full well he had drew Asian heat with him.

"Jer, do it." Rose commanded, growling as she stared the clone of her dead father down. Jericho nodded and stared into Joseph's eyes as he looked shocked to see him. His eyes glowed green and his body faded into a translucent form as it flew directly into Deathstroke. The eyes of the Terminator now glowed green now as he nodded to Rose and sheathing the blade. "This is going to end one way or another..." Rose purred menacingly as the smoke poured out from the hallway. She tossed several grenades and guided her family to flee in the bloom of electromagnetic and compact explosions...

******

**Day 250 - August 20th, 2015 : Early Morning - Around 1 AM (7/19 - 10 PM Abandoned Bunker near China/Liber'eccho border, Arizona, Liber'eccho)**

Rose tied the ropes around Joseph's arms and inhaled deeply before her hands navigated to remove the helmet. She had to pause, shiver even, when she walked in front and saw two glowing green eyes and a young face staring at her. This man wasn't her father. And she burned with rage knowing he impersonated him, even if she hated him at the best times of their relationship.

She nodded for her little brother to get out of his body, waiting till he manifested wholly and slugging a punch across the fake's face before he could get his first words in.

"Game's over" Rose barked at the tied man. The man growled up at her.

"The hell are you talking about?" He snarled, looking and seeing Jericho again standing at Rose's side, protectively she placed a hand in front of her brother, narrowing her single eye glare at him. The lad looked disapprovingly at the man sitting. Grant only shook his head slowly, Joseph side-eyeing him.

"How are you alive Joseph?" The man asked Jericho.

"You don't have the right to speak to us. You didn't raise us, train us. You're a fake stealing my old man's DNA" Rose barked again, sending another punch. "Now,  _asshole_ , where's Lex Luthor?"

"More than six feet under in that pile of rubble." Rose's lip tugged up, anger in her snarl. Her fingers nimbly fumbled for her knife.

"Oh, he made you brand spanking new but didn't have anything arranged for himself?" She rhetorically asked critically, pulling the serrated knife out gradually. "I doubt it. You were his goon longest,  _where is he_?" His face disgusted her, nearly seeing red all the while she had to look at this man face to face.

"Who wouldn't think he'd have a backup plan. He obviously didn't want me involved, so, he cut me out of his roster...The same could be said of the failure that is Grant Wilson." Joseph quipped him openly, turning his head with a disapproving scowl. "Now, I've asked you a question, How is Joseph  _alive_?"

"You're not family. Not your buisness" Rose was quick to walk over to a table that had several firearms and miscellaneous items littering its dirt covered surface. She grabbed a roll of duct tape. "But I'm going to torture you, and when I've had my fun, he'll be frying your brain and taking all your memories and we'll  _really_  see how squeaky clean you are"

Joseph smirked at her. "You really are my child...Though, you know better than to disrespect me.." He sneered, the scarlet Achilloron shooting from each of his wrists and into the ground. The force propelled him into the air with the chair. He planted his foot into the front of the chair. Grant had quickdrawn and fired up in Joseph's direction. However, Deathstroke maneuvered himself to where the bullet actually hit a few of the ropes. Stepping on the chair and pushing off, the ropes tore from his strength. He then aimed his wrist towards Jericho, the Achilloron wrap shooting out again and wrapping around Rose as she jumped in front of him. As he descended and the chair shattered when it hit the ground. He yanked Rose to the side, Jericho running forward to attack Joseph. However, with his other arm, not even looking at him, Joseph fired the biofreeze.

Within the span of several seconds, Jericho's skin began turning blue, and his movements slower. His expression changed from determination to slight fear as he looked over at Rose. Grant attempted to rush forward, but Joseph looked at him and his weapon instantly was knocked from his hands at the sound of another gunshot.

Rose coughed and rolled on the ground in a mess of white hair and armor as the tight squeeze unleashed her. Looking up she saw what was becoming of her brother and she screamed in panic as she was left to watch Jericho fall before her eye again in her lifetime. His skin layered in suddenly appearing ice and his crash to the ground loud and stiff as he was frozen in a thick layer of ice. Rose rapidly crawled over to her brother and put her hands on it, the armor of her gloves chinking against the ice.

"Joseph! Joseph!" Rose continued panicking and screaming down at her little brother. She couldn't handle the moment all over again, not watching him become a victim of some fate she could have prevented....

Joseph stood and crossed his arms, watching Grant quickly rush over to the ice cube that was his son as well. Rose aggressively shoved Grant aside and snatched his automatic rifle from his arms, dropping to a slight crouching position and gun raised at...

" _What did you do?_ " She growled coldly, her voice ever sharper with pain. Joseph didn't move though, only raising a brow at his daughter rather unimpressed. She'd know that look. It was he look that he gave her every time that she'd ever shown hesitation. She fired the gun, Joseph simultaneously adjusting his head, the bullet going through his ear. He felt the sudden pain but didn't flinch.

"My son, Joseph, has just been effected by Killer Frost's Bio-freeze. His organs will completely stop within the next 48 hours..However, she may be able to reverse it.."

" _He_ said you weren't suppose to be real!" Rose growled even more anxious, stealing a glance over her shoulder at her little brother.

" _He_  who?" Joseph asked with authority.

"Grandpa Wilson, that's who" she said in spite. Joseph growled at the mention.

"And you blindly followed...? You have been trained  _better_."

"Says the dead man who can't accept his time's over" Rose scoffed.

"Who can also still outlast each and everyone of you. If you want your brother to live, you are to watch your tongue. And  _that_  is an order." Rose lowered her gun, her blue gem glaring with animalistic hostility at Slade. If she couldn't kill him, she figured that grandpa would get the job done. His days were numbered either way. She wished hell would burn his soul, her body shaking with wrath - saying not a word.

Slade smirked again. "Now then. You are to tell me  _exactly_  what you know, and once you have your brother back,  _keep your distance_."

"You are in my way of getting my nephew, that's what I know" Rose's angry tone was quiet, fist balling and unclasping repeatedly. "The mission was simple: you and Lex dead."

"Oh, you mean Grant's son....Now what would you believe to be doing with him?"

Rose rubbed her lower lip and scoffed.

"He's family, what else is there to ask?" She looked away from Slade back down to her little brother.

"The question is: Did you blindly believe that Odysseus, my old man, was going to just hand him over to you?"

"Maybe your blown out ear isn't helping, he wanted your  _head_  and Lex's in exchange. He suddenly appeared in Opal City when I saved his dumb ass," She gestured to Grant, "So yeah, I had some basic faith he can do that since he can just go where the fuck he pleases without explanation"

"That is just a shame. In any case, you will not get them both. It is Joseph, or Ivy's child." Rose said nothing, running a hand through her hair and glaring at Grant till she marched to the table to collect the guns and break them down for travel.

"I'm sick of you, Grant" Rose said solemnly, breaking down a falcon pistol, "You stood there and let our brother nearly die for a  _second_ time"

Grant glared at Rose for that statement, though not shocked. He balled his fists and his head bowed to the side, towards Joseph. Rose's hand slid to an Uzi.

"I need to know I'm not alone in everything I'm doing because it sure feels like I am..." Rose kept on saying, sliding off the hood of the gun. Grant's eyes didn't shift a bit as he studied his younger brother. "I'm sick of this bullshit...so, I'm not taking it anymore." Rose slammed a metal piece on the table, breathing in so deeply her shoulders bobbed up and down slowly. "Joseph needs his older brother. I  _want_  an older brother. Can you handle it or not?" Rose asked, to the table, her tone collected and cool.

"Handle it...? Bitch, it's who I am. I just had a hiccup. Game time is over." Slowly Rose turned around, watching Grant stare at Joseph, and she looked over to Slade, seeing him smirking. Her fingers unclipped the band of leather holding over the grip of her thigh strapped pistol.

"Our family doesn't hiccup, Grant..." Rose mumbled, pulling out her pistol and blowing Grant's brains out on the cold bunker floor, blood splattering over Joseph's icy shell, and the opposite wall. Her expression was stone cold. Slade was aware of this reaction, a slight snicker escaping.

"I was waiting."

"He was dead to me the moment he did what he did. I lost my brother then..."

"Good. And now...?"

"Everything's the same: I have to be what Jospeh needs. I will navigate the bullshit of you and grandpa later. But I will have my nephew."

"Perhaps. Though, I'm doubtful that Ivy will just hand him over, nor even want to be around you." Rose teetered on her feet for a moment, her signature hair swaying gracefully.

"He's our blood and that will come first, if it has to..." Her words were bold, but her tone was heavily hesitant. She didn't know what she'd do, to be frank. There was a lot on her mind to accomplish and immediately her younger brother needed her. "We take care of our own, you lost that somewhere" Rose harshly side eyed Slade.

"I do watch over those who are mine. You believe that your rebellion was  _your own_  decision?"

"I have forty-seven hours and fifty minutes to save my brother's life, we can have this talk  _later_ " She shoved everything in the backpack, walking over to her blood splattered little brother to struggle and find a way to pick up his larger, solid figure.

Joseph finally picked up his helmet from the ground, wiping it off and putting it on. "Now, then, are you ready?"


	59. August 20th, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 250 - August 20th, 2015 : Early Morning - Around 1 AM (Parris Island, South Carolina)**

Brian now found himself standing on a building over a pretty bustling Dakota City. Many cars drove on the streets, and people, the sidewalks. This was one of the few cities that survived the collapse, the city somehow managing to keep to itself for now. There were several hundred thousand people living here, people coming in from other areas where the collapse hit harder.

The young detective's mission led him to this location. Black Adam's movements were predictable. As of the past few months, Black Adam has been randomly going after people, sucking their souls into Lilith's Orb. Whatever goal he was trying to accomplish with the souls that he was collected, must have needed to be done quickly.

Brian fully expected that as soon as Adam came down and started a ruckus, that one of the powerhouses would be sent after him. Then, while that conflict went on, he'd find a way to take possession the orb. He watched as the sky slowly filled with clouds over the urban landscape. He prepared himself as he knew the familiar and yet eerie feeling when in Teth's presence. It was heart wrenching, the young detective watched as Black Adam slowly decended from the clouds.

Already held out in front of him was the large purple sphere. People immediately recognized him, seconds passing before people ran frantically like ants out of their mounds. Left and right, light blue version's of the victims left from their bodies. Their souls attempted to escape, but they failed miserably, being sucked into the orb like something similar to a vacuum cleaner.him. Once that happens, he'd be there to take possession of the orb. His eyes trailed to the sky, as if on cue, the black and yellow cloud looming into view.

Adam hovered over the center of the street, crossed armed and pissed, like usual. People seemed to recognize him instantly and screams were heard. The people scattered like ants into the streets and away from him. Some got hit by cars accidentally as they ran frantically. Those ones had their souls taken effortlessly from them by Teth.

Brian crouched on the building, waiting. About 5 minutes passed, Brian subtly following Adam at a fair distance. Souls were being sucked from people's bodies, blueish and faint versions of them being sucked into the void of the purple sphere. Suddenly, from almost nowhere, a large white ball crashed and exploded in an electromagnetic burst into Teth's back.

Black Adam seemed slightly affected by it as he quickly turned around to where he saw none other than the young hero, Static Shock. He stood crouched on a circular disk that was pure white, crackling with electricity. Brian watched intently, not knowing how this battle would go. He knew that Static was powerful, but he didn't know if that would be enough for Adam.

"You know, if you wanted to make new friends, I'm pretty sure you're doing it wrong." Static said, staff in hand, the weapon also glowing white. Teth growled.

"You best leave your life while I still allow it, boy."

"And you best be believing that I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else here."

"Then prepare for your death." Teth said, reaching forward with Lilith's orb. Static was quick to throw another ball of electromagnetism. Black Adam punched the ball as it came close, the explosion sending a light shock through him. He looked up as Static approached and opened his hand, sending yellow lightning at him. It hit Static directly in the chest, the hero being knocked off of his disk. Adam held it, Static shouting in pain, slowly approaching.

Brian slowly got up, about to press one of his ears to leave an anonymous tip to the Justice League about Adam's whereabouts. However, a ball of yellow lightning hit Adam directly in his face. He roared in pain, Static quickly jumping up, his staff now glowing yellow.

"Come on man! If I'm using electricity against you, don't you think I'm immune to the stuff?" Static asked, his disk flying back over to him for him to jump on, the yellow lightning now transitioning to it. Brian watched intently. As it seemed, Static Shock could not only absorb Adam's lightning, but he could also take it's magical properties as well. Very interesting.

Static rushed forward and attempted to hit Teth in the side of his head with his staff. It was blocked by his forearm, but Static supercharged the staff in lightning. The power of his own magic lightning caused him enough pain to the point where Adam dropped Lilith's orb. Brian moved quickly, seeing this as his chance.

Static then skillfully spun the staff and bashed Adam in the other side of his face with it. Before the orb could reach the ground, it was snatched out of the air be a green suited boy on skates, Gear. However, just as he looked up from the orb, he saw a black figure flying directly toward him. Before he could even react, he felt an impact at his face that broke through his helmet. Brian quickly snatched the orb from the ground, completely ignoring the fact that he may or may not have just killed the guy. He bolted down the street.

"Gear!" Static called to his friend in the middle of the battle. Black Adam looked from fighting Static who just barely managed to dodge his attacks to see the the Bat-figure running down the road with the orb. His eyes widened profusely. He took a blow from Static's staff again. The electrical energy causing immense pain, but through his grunts, Adam punched Static in the chest, sending him flying off of his disk again. Teth boomed after Brian, snatching him up by the back of his suit.

He flew above a few of the cars at a high speed and lowered Brian to where he'd hit the cars as Adam passed. Windshields shattered, and hoods of cars were either bent or torn apart. Then Adam lifted him up, looking at him in his face. Brian's mask was barely on his face, blood having completely filled it and dripped down his chin. He still gripped tightly to the orb that remained in his hand. Black Adam scowled at him and slammed the lad into the street, the tarmac cracking and creating a small crater.

Brian grimaced at the pain, much of the skin on his face broken and partially revealing muscle that was there. Teth raised Brian's arm, the metallic arm seeming to contain a measure of strength. He squeezed just at the base of the wrist. Gradually, the metal began to dent inward, the circuitry creating sparks. Brian felt his grip loosening, he was stuck in temporary paralysis due to the sheer power of when he was slammed. No! This is too close! Brian thought. It's right there, in his hand, he just needed to escape with it.

About a second passed, Adam snatched the orb from Brian's hand throwing his arm down. He held it out toward Brian. Brian felt strangely inside, as though he was falling to unconsciousness, yet, at the same time, no where near it. He saw the light blue that came from the other people streaming from him toward the orb. Brian's eyes widened. Right then, he felt himself dying. His soul was literally being ripped from him. He couldn't let that happen. Not now. He promised he'd be back. He couldn't care less about leaving this world. About leaving the people in it. Hell, at this point, he didn't care about leaving his own mother. But the only person whose feelings mattered, whose thoughts he cared about, and whose love he needed. Brian wasn't leaving him. 

His body felt lighter, he felt the pain ebbing...3...2.....1. Brian grabbed Black Adam's wrist just above the orb. He whipped his arm around and flipped Adam. Hopping to his feet, he kicked across Adam's face as he attempted to get up. Adam attempted to blast Brian with the lightning, though he was quick to dodge it. Instead, he stomped on Adam, the man grunting. Brian was about to throw a punch down at his face, but instead felt a shock at his side, falling in that direction.

Static stood over the both of them, and landed the disk on Adam's chest, the yellow electricity coming into contact with him causing him to shout in pain again. Brian looked up at him for only a moment, Static holding his staff close to Brian threateningly. "Move, and you won't be doing it again for as long as you live." Static snapped.

"Now, if you're smart, you'll tell me what the hell is going on."

"I need the orb..."

"You mean the thing that he's been using to--" Static was interrupted by Black Adam pushing up against the disk, making Static fly up with it. He spun the staff in his hand again once. But then he stopped. Instead, he raised his hand. He seemed to be focused intently on Adam. Teth roared about to lash out on him but he felt a powerful impact on his back, the the metal on his gauntlets, belt, and cape keeping him attached to the object, which was an eighteen wheeler truck headed straight for a parked car. Static led it with his hand, the truck moving at a high speed. When the impact was made, the result was a large explosion. Brian turned his head away, but Static just stared, any debris from the explosion being stopped by a force field that he kept around himself.

Brian quickly stood. When the smoke cleared, Adam was laying on top of the wreckage. Though it seemed that he wasn't badly hurt, it was apparent in the way that he slowly got up, that he was affected. Static raised his hand again, a yellow ball of lightning appearing in it. Teth scowled when he looked at it, not moving.

"So, are we going to talk about this now?" He asked. A small pink object dropped from Brian's hand as Static stared at Adam. Spanned in the pink latex, and decorated with the oval Star Sapphire at the naval, the clone copy of Alva came standing side by side with Brian. Yet before the clone could even understand its existence, it was already weeping in heart ache from the pain it was born from. Dimly lighting the night around him in pink, his eyes ignited into Lantern flames.

Adam blinked when he looked at the being. Was that....The child of Latimo that he had left living once again? Now the appearance of this one was different as well. Similar to the last, though more shaped as the first. It was apparent that the demon was truly always within the way of his path. He'd spared its life twice....He wasn't to make that mistake again. Static, meanwhile, was just wondering where the hell she came from.

Brian attempted to alert Alva of the situation, while at the same time, trying to comfort him. Within his peripherals, Black Adam shot lightning directly for Clone Alva, the Star Sapphire entity stepped forward, slugging off Brian's arm and spawning a neon pink wall that misdirected the lightning. His teeth were gritting and while his body was small and girlish, he walked with anger. The trails of pink fire followed his eyes, and neon chains came into existance, binding the ankles, wrist and neck of Black Adam. They pulled together, forcing his body to sandwich backward, tugging hard against the arch of his spine and threatening to break it.

Alva was angry, and his history was dark - he knew torture as much as he now knew about love. And together love and pain made for a fatal combination. Static flew back, higher into the sky so as to not get in the way of whatever this was. From the look on the lady's face, it seemed as though whatever happened, it was personal between her and Black Adam. Brian watched Alva silently at first, though noticing on the other side of the road, Lilith's orb.

He needed to get over there, though, the uncertainty of how far this punishment was to go kept him cautious. For the clone to somehow know that he had something to do with Lilith's orb.....would that be somehow breaking it...? Before....when he told Alva vaguely that he had a mission....he felt a strange chill...it was almost as if he was being.....watched. It was true, he was aware of that....However, he was still unsure. The previous clone had told him that Alva wouldn't remember the encounter....It was time to find out. He started walking over and around to where the orb was. He lifted it, sighing a bit. Teth could do nothing but shout in pain, feeling bones breaking.

In a loud snap of Teth's back, his entire body went limp, and it crashed to the ground as the light-matter chains vanished, letting him plop onto the wrecked cityscape carelessly. Halfway to him, Alva fell to his knees in anguish, crying and covering his eyes.

"You left me!" The clone cried out it's simplified, but heightened emotions of the original. Brian placed the orb in an area of the suit that he had specifically designed for it. He heard Alva's cry and whipped his head around to him. Brian rushed over to the clone, still feeling both in much pain, as well as guilt from having to do this to Alva in what felt like years ago, but in reality only a few months.

The clone of Alva pulled his hands down swiftly to his lap when Brian kneeled beside him. He saw the damage done to Brian's body and face and shrieked openly.

"Why did you do this to yourself!? We could have been happy and...safe..." The clone said, holding himself. Brian looked away when he screamed, his entire face feeling achy and as if it'd fall off. He wouldn't even be surprised if it did. He held onto Alva.

"I did it for you...." He said finally, noticing that he didn't have the feeling of Athena's judgment yet.

"No, you left me! Childless...lost..." Alva shook and slammed his fists on Brian's chest, manic. "I wanted our marriage...I wanted....I wanted...your child" The clone said, "But you left me..."

"I didn't want to leave you. I never wanted that. I just wanted to live with you and be safe as long as I had left to live....But...The world just won't leave me alone...I need to make sure that you guys are alright...that was the bottom line for me..." Alva kissed Brian desperately, longingly, pink light sparkling along the lines of Brian's broken face - healing heat coming second.

"I want you home so deeply..." The clone said weakly. "I want us...please come home..."

"I will....I promise..."

Alva held onto Brian's back, furiously kissing him in the middle of the night road. It took away all of Brian's pains, leaving him suited in dry blood and mended skin. The clone pulled away and looked away with anger flashing on his face.

"I cannot forgive you until you...marry me and start a family with me. Because right now you are... _painful_  to look at" The clone crossed his arms, trying to break contact.

"That's going to be the first thing I do when I get there....but for now, we need to get moving. The area is still dangerous..." Brian said, standing up, as well as lifting Alva with one of his arms. Brian walked off, the next phase was to actually be heading back to Themyscira, but in view of this situation it seemed that he may very well have to leave again, though this time for much longer...until the Orb somehow births Owlman's child....then, somehow finding him...Brian took a breath. It seemed that for now, the most difficult parts were under his belt.....though he was sure that he could be wrong...

Two figures stood on a building a good deal away from Brian, watching him as he walked down the road. One of them snickered.

"So then. What do you think of him so far?" Owlman asked.

"You have done well in molding him...Setting the groundwork for his pain was tiresome, but the reward will be good. At this time, my name rings through hell....Now is the time for it to be spread to the heavens above. Then earth itself." The other, hooded figure responded, it's body and face hidden within a white cloak.

"I see that you seem to like self torture..." Owlman spoke to him.

"What is done must be done. It is best for him this way...Prepare the next phase...It is time for the world as a whole to be unified in pain..."


	60. August 20th, 2015 - Part 3

Brian managed get out of the city. He knew that it'd only be a matter of time before Static Shock had contacted the League, who would likely by extension contact Superman and send out another search party. But, before that should even start, he'd be back in Themyscira for a time until everything somewhat quiets down. He had calculated the time window that the child may spawn from the Orb, and decided to give himself at least a 1.5 month time back on earth to search for Owlman when the time comes.

He was still holding Alva as he walked. There wasn't a word from either of them in the matter of an hour and a half. Brian knew the reason for Alva's silence and respected it enough to just leave him be for now. They were nearing the hideout that Brian had set up as he had been here for a few days. However, he heard movement behind him. He turned his head quickly, only to see nothing. Brian held the gaze over his shoulder for a few seconds, searching. The alit clone of Alva clutched to his chest in a heave of pain when a white figure came. Somehow, Alva's heart lunged to him and he knew even if it didn't make sense that he loved this man.

A sickening level of confusion struck the Star Sapphire clone, twisted by two loves for what felt so similar that nothing was coherent other than Alva's shaking, pointing hand and the muttered word,

"L-o-lo-ok..." He told Brian. Brian's head whipped forward, simultaneously swaying the side where Alva was away from the front of him. The figure loomed over him....or at least that's what it felt like. The large cape around him gave the illusion that he hadn't a body, but the broadness of his shoulders implied otherwise.

The two of them stared at one another, each seeming to carry the same sense of hostility and power. "Who are you and why are you following me?" Alva's heart was living, beating, rushing with crystallized fluid as he stared with his cheeks turning flush. He was diving through all the same sudden rushes of love he had experienced with his connection to Brian. It was impossible....

" _St-sta-stay away..._ " Alva whimpered to the other man, unable to let go of his chest or ease the throbbing so loud it filled his ears.

"Your anger will get you nowhere with me. As for who I am, it is nothing worth noting. However, I am here to notify you, that your  _every_  action is being watched. That it always has, and you can do nothing about it." The figure told him almost threateningly. His eyes turned then, to the crystallized being that Brian was holding. The figure in white extended an open hand towards it.

 _Come to me_. Was what Alva heard in his mind of the figure's voice. Alva shrieked swiftly, his heart and soul being used against him in indescribable ways. He was in love, and loyal to only one man, the man holding him. But why did the man reaching out to him also feel like home? As if...as if both of them were his one soulmate love...

"Sto-stop!" Alva fought, clutching to Brian and sent a neon light-matter wall straight to the figure, and he watched, stupefied, as the light-matter phased through the man and shattered into fragments before fading away. " _Brian..._ " Alva closed his eyes, he didn't want this love - it wasn't true. Brian's other arm wrapped around Alva, Brian himself very confused.

He wondered what was happening to the clone. And, more importantly, why didn't the projection effect this... _being_. His being watched was an eerie thought, sending a chill down his spine, though, he didn't display this fear. "Yeah....? Well, what do you want?" Brian asked, clutching Alva as well.

"I am only here to extend to you a warning. You are to be wary of the decisions you make. For now, your interactions could mean  _life_  or  _death._ Even for the simplest of things. You are going to experience tribulation and pain beyond all compare to what you have endured. Though whether you will get the mastery over it, is upon your shoulders..." Alva's eyes flamed with pink power.

"You stay away from him!" Alva growled at the threatening white figured man, fighting every ounce of doubt and burrowing romantic desire trying to control him. The figure looked at Alva, and laughed a bit, though the laugh only being audible to the crystal clone.

 _You are safer if you'd come closer._  The voice beckoned him again, this time it was much more enticing.

"Brian let go of me..." Alva whispered, his heart skipping beats in anger and in maddening love he thought he could ever have had for one person in this universe... "I...I have to face him..." Alva tried to reason himself out loud. Brian looked down at Alva in his arms.

"Face him...? What do you mean?" Brian whispered back, not being able to understand.

"He is trying to wound you, you need to stay away and allow me this fight..." Alva said back, staring straight at the man, his pupils dilated large to take him in more. Brian's grip was slightly loosened, but then remained firm. He didn't trust it.

 _Come to me_. The voice said in Alva's mind yet again. The tearing of two desires, two mates when one wasn't wanted was eating at Alva's psyche. He held his eyes shut, lashes sparkling and eyes rimming with tears.

"Brian! Let me go!" He snapped, holding his chest and the side of his head, fingers yanking at pink locks. "Let me go now!" Brian stared wide eyed at Alva for a moment, his arms loosening and placed Alva down.

"Stay back,  _please_ " Alva begged Brian before turning and manifesting a staff to help him walk. The closer he drew to this man, the tighter his core became and the more explosive his heart raced. While his freckled cheeks were red with embarrassed desire, Alva managed another test of his will to send a light-matter ball at the man doing this to him, but it did not even manage to near his body this time before fading. "Stop this..." Alva pleaded to the man, drawing closer and leaning more on his neon walking staff the nearer he came. He feared he would fall on his knees in love before the man himself, entrapped in something inescapable.

_If you desire for this to stop, touch me..._

Alva fell to his knees and hand on the street turf at the foot of this man's presence.

"I do not love you! I love Brian! Why is this happening!?" He began crying, this was sickeningly worse than what Owlman had done to him. Owlman took his body, but this man was taking not only the body, but the honest and virtuous intentions of his heart and forcing them to waver in ways he never wanted above all else. He wanted to be Brian's. His sparkling tears splotched the floor and he sent his walking staff to the man's foot but it failed him as well, landing on both hands and knees in front of this person. "I do not love you! I do not love you!" Alva screamed, doing everything in his power to fight.

The figure kneeled, more whiteness of the suit revealed when he did so. The suit was all white except for a black symbol of a crescent moon and bat at the center of his chest. He placed a hand at the clone's chin to look up at him, the figure's strength near overpowering. From the closeness, Alva saw a face that he had known.

Alva gasped, his eyes fluttering pink sparkles and droplets in the amour and glory he felt seeing the face he grew to care for.

"B...rian...? No..." Alva whispered, but that did not stop him from placing his fingers on the hand holding his chin. "You...I do not love you...you are hurting us..." Alva could do nothing but plead as each step was leading down into the need to embrace this man heart and soul. He knew manipulation, his roots among the Latimo family taught him of intrigue and deception among the families of hell...this had to be a trick...a powerful trick.

 _But am I....? Is it really that you do not love me?_  The voice asked, its thumb caressing the cheek of Alva's face. The Star Sapphire's core tightened rapidly and unclenched in hopeful pleasure and Alva whimpered. But he fought again, slapping the man this time with his other hand.

"You are not-" The figure's finger was placed to Alva's lips and his head leaned closer.

 _I love you_.... The voice whispered in his head, seeming to be fading as the figure leaned forward and kissed him.

Brian, standing by helplessly as all this happened, stared with wide eyes. Was this really happening? It couldn't have been. No! It just couldn't, this was only the clone....and yet, if it truly had Alva's feelings then, whoever this was....it seemed as if....His breathing got quicker.

When the lips came touching his, Alva needing emotions of Brian's body after longing for him for so long took over and logic had become background to the need of having Brian with him again. He had shut his eyes, sliding his hands up the cowl to the flesh of the neck, and his pink lips opened for the man to take him deeper. He cried in need, in love, and in deep desire for everything about Brian - about this man who was Brian. He wanted his love, his children, his heart, his soul, his eternity. He wanted Brian to take him.

The figure moved its head back, pulling away.  _I've promised that I'd make it stop..._  The voice echoed. " _Goodbye."_  It said, the wrists and hands of the figure were at Alva's sides. There were sudden vibrations to be felt within the clone as the figure's face reverted to what it originally was. Alva's body cracked. Alva's warm touch slid away from the man's neck and his slender body slumped back before transforming into a glittery cloud of airborne dust, a pile of Star Sapphire shavings laying where Alva had once previously been. The clone's last expression was only for the white figure to see and it had been a blank one of misery and tears.

"ALVA!" Brian shouted, attempting to reach out, but it had been too late. The figure stood, being consumed by the cloak again. Brian left with both the image of Alva kissing the figure and the sudden crack leaving him nearly in shock, even if it were only a clone.

The figure paced around him. "Do you not see? This could have been prevented if you had only made the  _right_  decision..."

Brian placed his hands on his head, his mind being thrown into the depths of the ocean. He couldn't believe how stupid he felt by not analyzing the situation further. It had to be mind control of some sort....if he had only kept Alva close to himself.....He clenched his fists and looked around, but the figure was gone now.

Brian crashed to his knees, his hands on the ground and squeezing the dirt of the ground. He couldn't let this happen again, not while he still had control. He had to prepare for the journey back....


	61. August 20th, 2015 - Part 3

Brian managed get out of the city. He knew that it'd only be a matter of time before Static Shock had contacted the League, who would likely by extension contact Superman and send out another search party. But, before that should even start, he'd be back in Themyscira for a time until everything somewhat quiets down. He had calculated the time window that the child may spawn from the Orb, and decided to give himself at least a 1.5 month time back on earth to search for Owlman when the time comes.

He was still holding Alva as he walked. There wasn't a word from either of them in the matter of an hour and a half. Brian knew the reason for Alva's silence and respected it enough to just leave him be for now. They were nearing the hideout that Brian had set up as he had been here for a few days. However, he heard movement behind him. He turned his head quickly, only to see nothing. Brian held the gaze over his shoulder for a few seconds, searching. The alit clone of Alva clutched to his chest in a heave of pain when a white figure came. Somehow, Alva's heart lunged to him and he knew even if it didn't make sense that he loved this man.

A sickening level of confusion struck the Star Sapphire clone, twisted by two loves for what felt so similar that nothing was coherent other than Alva's shaking, pointing hand and the muttered word,

"L-o-lo-ok..." He told Brian. Brian's head whipped forward, simultaneously swaying the side where Alva was away from the front of him. The figure loomed over him....or at least that's what it felt like. The large cape around him gave the illusion that he hadn't a body, but the broadness of his shoulders implied otherwise.

The two of them stared at one another, each seeming to carry the same sense of hostility and power. "Who are you and why are you following me?" Alva's heart was living, beating, rushing with crystallized fluid as he stared with his cheeks turning flush. He was diving through all the same sudden rushes of love he had experienced with his connection to Brian. It was impossible....

" _St-sta-stay away..._ " Alva whimpered to the other man, unable to let go of his chest or ease the throbbing so loud it filled his ears.

"Your anger will get you nowhere with me. As for who I am, it is nothing worth noting. However, I am here to notify you, that your  _every_  action is being watched. That it always has, and you can do nothing about it." The figure told him almost threateningly. His eyes turned then, to the crystallized being that Brian was holding. The figure in white extended an open hand towards it.

 _Come to me_. Was what Alva heard in his mind of the figure's voice. Alva shrieked swiftly, his heart and soul being used against him in indescribable ways. He was in love, and loyal to only one man, the man holding him. But why did the man reaching out to him also feel like home? As if...as if both of them were his one soulmate love...

"Sto-stop!" Alva fought, clutching to Brian and sent a neon light-matter wall straight to the figure, and he watched, stupefied, as the light-matter phased through the man and shattered into fragments before fading away. " _Brian..._ " Alva closed his eyes, he didn't want this love - it wasn't true. Brian's other arm wrapped around Alva, Brian himself very confused.

He wondered what was happening to the clone. And, more importantly, why didn't the projection effect this... _being_. His being watched was an eerie thought, sending a chill down his spine, though, he didn't display this fear. "Yeah....? Well, what do you want?" Brian asked, clutching Alva as well.

"I am only here to extend to you a warning. You are to be wary of the decisions you make. For now, your interactions could mean  _life_  or  _death._ Even for the simplest of things. You are going to experience tribulation and pain beyond all compare to what you have endured. Though whether you will get the mastery over it, is upon your shoulders..." Alva's eyes flamed with pink power.

"You stay away from him!" Alva growled at the threatening white figured man, fighting every ounce of doubt and burrowing romantic desire trying to control him. The figure looked at Alva, and laughed a bit, though the laugh only being audible to the crystal clone.

 _You are safer if you'd come closer._  The voice beckoned him again, this time it was much more enticing.

"Brian let go of me..." Alva whispered, his heart skipping beats in anger and in maddening love he thought he could ever have had for one person in this universe... "I...I have to face him..." Alva tried to reason himself out loud. Brian looked down at Alva in his arms.

"Face him...? What do you mean?" Brian whispered back, not being able to understand.

"He is trying to wound you, you need to stay away and allow me this fight..." Alva said back, staring straight at the man, his pupils dilated large to take him in more. Brian's grip was slightly loosened, but then remained firm. He didn't trust it.

 _Come to me_. The voice said in Alva's mind yet again. The tearing of two desires, two mates when one wasn't wanted was eating at Alva's psyche. He held his eyes shut, lashes sparkling and eyes rimming with tears.

"Brian! Let me go!" He snapped, holding his chest and the side of his head, fingers yanking at pink locks. "Let me go now!" Brian stared wide eyed at Alva for a moment, his arms loosening and placed Alva down.

"Stay back,  _please_ " Alva begged Brian before turning and manifesting a staff to help him walk. The closer he drew to this man, the tighter his core became and the more explosive his heart raced. While his freckled cheeks were red with embarrassed desire, Alva managed another test of his will to send a light-matter ball at the man doing this to him, but it did not even manage to near his body this time before fading. "Stop this..." Alva pleaded to the man, drawing closer and leaning more on his neon walking staff the nearer he came. He feared he would fall on his knees in love before the man himself, entrapped in something inescapable.

_If you desire for this to stop, touch me..._

Alva fell to his knees and hand on the street turf at the foot of this man's presence.

"I do not love you! I love Brian! Why is this happening!?" He began crying, this was sickeningly worse than what Owlman had done to him. Owlman took his body, but this man was taking not only the body, but the honest and virtuous intentions of his heart and forcing them to waver in ways he never wanted above all else. He wanted to be Brian's. His sparkling tears splotched the floor and he sent his walking staff to the man's foot but it failed him as well, landing on both hands and knees in front of this person. "I do not love you! I do not love you!" Alva screamed, doing everything in his power to fight.

The figure kneeled, more whiteness of the suit revealed when he did so. The suit was all white except for a black symbol of a crescent moon and bat at the center of his chest. He placed a hand at the clone's chin to look up at him, the figure's strength near overpowering. From the closeness, Alva saw a face that he had known.

Alva gasped, his eyes fluttering pink sparkles and droplets in the amour and glory he felt seeing the face he grew to care for.

"B...rian...? No..." Alva whispered, but that did not stop him from placing his fingers on the hand holding his chin. "You...I do not love you...you are hurting us..." Alva could do nothing but plead as each step was leading down into the need to embrace this man heart and soul. He knew manipulation, his roots among the Latimo family taught him of intrigue and deception among the families of hell...this had to be a trick...a powerful trick.

 _But am I....? Is it really that you do not love me?_  The voice asked, its thumb caressing the cheek of Alva's face. The Star Sapphire's core tightened rapidly and unclenched in hopeful pleasure and Alva whimpered. But he fought again, slapping the man this time with his other hand.

"You are not-" The figure's finger was placed to Alva's lips and his head leaned closer.

 _I love you_.... The voice whispered in his head, seeming to be fading as the figure leaned forward and kissed him.

Brian, standing by helplessly as all this happened, stared with wide eyes. Was this really happening? It couldn't have been. No! It just couldn't, this was only the clone....and yet, if it truly had Alva's feelings then, whoever this was....it seemed as if....His breathing got quicker.

When the lips came touching his, Alva needing emotions of Brian's body after longing for him for so long took over and logic had become background to the need of having Brian with him again. He had shut his eyes, sliding his hands up the cowl to the flesh of the neck, and his pink lips opened for the man to take him deeper. He cried in need, in love, and in deep desire for everything about Brian - about this man who was Brian. He wanted his love, his children, his heart, his soul, his eternity. He wanted Brian to take him.

The figure moved its head back, pulling away.  _I've promised that I'd make it stop..._  The voice echoed. " _Goodbye."_  It said, the wrists and hands of the figure were at Alva's sides. There were sudden vibrations to be felt within the clone as the figure's face reverted to what it originally was. Alva's body cracked. Alva's warm touch slid away from the man's neck and his slender body slumped back before transforming into a glittery cloud of airborne dust, a pile of Star Sapphire shavings laying where Alva had once previously been. The clone's last expression was only for the white figure to see and it had been a blank one of misery and tears.

"ALVA!" Brian shouted, attempting to reach out, but it had been too late. The figure stood, being consumed by the cloak again. Brian left with both the image of Alva kissing the figure and the sudden crack leaving him nearly in shock, even if it were only a clone.

The figure paced around him. "Do you not see? This could have been prevented if you had only made the  _right_  decision..."

Brian placed his hands on his head, his mind being thrown into the depths of the ocean. He couldn't believe how stupid he felt by not analyzing the situation further. It had to be mind control of some sort....if he had only kept Alva close to himself.....He clenched his fists and looked around, but the figure was gone now.

Brian crashed to his knees, his hands on the ground and squeezing the dirt of the ground. He couldn't let this happen again, not while he still had control. He had to prepare for the journey back....


	62. August 20th, 2015 - Part 4

**Day 250 - August 20th, 2015 : Morning - Around 7:10 AM (2 PM Themyscira)**

In the mountain temple of Athena Brian had given the orb to the Priestess Euadne who waited his return cautiously. Lilith's Orb had was shrouded by a cloak and tied to conceal its appearance when she had returned ten minutes later, Brian was left alone as Achilles had walked away swiftly once he had retrieved Brian at first break of day in Parris Island. As the oldest appearing of the Amazonian, the priestess walked before Brian and raised the hanging orb up for Brian to take.

"On the winter solstice this cursed child will come to life out of the egg of this orb. Let no eyes lay on it, and never speak of it or you will be judged unjust and unfit to remain" The middle aged, yet tan skinned woman warned bombastically in her religious theatrics.

Brian nodded and took the orb from her hand. He had some time. Once the week of the birth of the child arrived, Brian planned for a second departure. It may have been more painful to have to leave again..especially after the encounter with the white cloak. But, it would be done and he wouldn't have too much to worry about when all of this was finished.

He had headed back in the direction of 'home', or the building that Achilles appointed for them to live in. He saw the clone's feelings and attitude toward him the day before. He knew it to be a manifestation of Alva's true feelings, emotions, and thoughts. Though, because of this, the young detective didn't know what to expect when he walked into the door. Had his mother spoken to him...? Did she somehow manage to convince Alva that he was just like.... _him_?

Brian didn't want to think about that...not now. He looked around, the house being completely silent. He went upstairs with his bag. The sight of it was his clothes scattered aimlessly around the room. He theorized that Alva had slept with them while he was gone. He would have went further up the stairs to check on his mother, but decided that he'd rather not. Brian walked back downstairs.

He looked around the downstairs, not seeing Alva anywhere....the only other place to check, was the bathroom. He walked down the hall and entered. When he had gotten further inside and looked into the pool of water, he saw Alva submerged in it. He was able to keep calm in the fact that Alva didn't need to breathe, therefore, the submerging wouldn't faze him.

He stepped toward the pool and kneeled at its side, watching Alva closely. Under the slowly flowing, warm waters Alva kept his eyes shut. His only sensation being the warmth of the water around his nude flesh, and the quiet sounds of levees opening and closing to change out the water gradually.

A disturbance of water and motion heavily moved the water, and sent waves of sound to Alva's ears. Startled by the intrusion he opened his eyes and saw Brian looking down from above the water line. His bleak emotions twisted and the teal eyes stared through the crystal clear water unflinchingly expressionless till Alva pushed himself up, his body dripping and flowing water most around the wide shape of his hips and waist. He said nothing to Brian, trying to walk around him. He wanted to avoid him, he wanted distance.

Brian closed his eyes and just let him move, standing up. Alva stepped over the rim of the pool, bare feet splashing warm water across humid stone flooring. He stared at Brian once, and walked to the bathroom door, doing nothing to cover his soaked body.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, not turning around.

Alva wrapped his hand around the silver of the door handle.

"Are you staying?" Alva's voice asked dryly, depressed.

"Yes..." Alva kept still, his hand shaking on the door handle, shoulders quaking.

"I do not know how long I have been in that water...waiting for you..." Alva mumbled, had it been days? Weeks? His crystal body needed nothing, no motivation to leave. He had submitted to the pain and darkness and kept below the waterline in acceptance of the wounding absence. Brian's head bowed.

"I'm sorry..." He repeated.

"I came to life because of your love. But, if ...this is how you are going to love me...then kill me..."

"I could never bring a hand to hurt you....I can't.....I.....love you too much..." Brian responded, finally turning his head.

"You bring me more pain than what your hands could do to me," Alva turned too, their eyes meeting, "Can you not see that? Do you not care? I...had hopes..." Alva whispered, looking down.

Brian turned around completely, taking a few steps closer but keeping a fair distance. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have came back for you." Alva turned away and leaned against the door, shutting his eyes. He had dreams of this moment, nightmares too. Neither came true, it was only a blanket of depression, the maddening whispers of Selena's words creeping into his mind as Brian spoke. She had done nothing but condemn her child, him personally, and his stupidity for loving her son before she left...it sank in deeply because she had be relentless no matter the courtesies given to her. She tore his conviction apart and left with a smile on her healed face...

Brian stared for a moment. He guessed correctly...Brian held his breath and cautiously stepped closer to Alva. Alva stroked his choker, the godly given token of engagement never had left his body, shuddering, he put his back to the door and looked up to Brian.

"You are my everything...I do not know what else you wish me to give you because I have given you all of me..."

"You've already given me what I needed and so much more.....Now, I need to start giving back." He said, placing his hand on Alva's face. Alva could never understand the power of Brian's touch and what it meant to his heart. How, in one touch, Alva's body and spirit felt a kick of life and vitality. Hope came from Brian's fingers, and Alva wanted to believe in it. He leaned his head into the hand, knees pulling together softly.

Brian leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips against Alva's. As he did, he felt his own heart starting to melt. It was much different from when he kissed one of Alva's clones. Though the love was there, it just felt different when he was truly with his beloved fiancé. Alva's touch gently landed on Brian's torso, the blue and golds of the door starting to make Alva's pale skin shiver, droplets pooling at his feet.

He kissed back, shutting his eyes and sighing. The dreams were like this, the fantasy of the return.

"I need you in my life..." Alva's words brushed against Brian's lips and cheek. Brian's hands were at Alva's hips, his eyes still closed.

"Well....now...I'm  _yours_..." Brian whispered. One of Alva's wet hands slid over a gloved hand at his hips.

" _Brian..._ " Alva said nervously, looking down at his body and seeing how he was being held. Brian's lips slid down to Alva's neck and kissed there softly. His hands rubbed slowly across Alva's skin and downward behind his body. He lightly tugged at Alva, that they may be closer together.

Alva felt as if his chest and his loins were going to tighten so much that he could not function cognitively. The metal suit and the strong body against him. He was so small, he was held, and the thick lips at his neck made him whimper. He had never felt such stinging desire for Brian before. It was nearly paining him now how much he wanted him to show love to his body.

His freckled face was hot and erubescent.

"Brian!" Alva moaned, scared, excited, shocked by the thrill ride his heart was made to ride by the young detective's actions. Brian's kisses on his neck got more intense, passionate. He squeezed at the curves of Alva's body as he sucked on the skin of the neck. Alva began making music with the soft voice whimpering in succession. His knees were turning into Surface world jelly and he was grinding up and down the door with budding heat dominating his center. He felt hot between his thighs, but he was scared to tell him. A hint of  _his_ strike against him holding him back from finding the words.

Brian felt Alva's movements, pulling his head back a bit and moving his lips up closer to the ear. "I want you to have my child..." A gasp emerged out of Alva's lips and he pulled his head back to look at Brian, pushing aside the length of his growing, wet, pink hair from his nose. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

"You do?... _Now_..?" Alva tried to suppress his want in the tone of his voice. His heart couldn't flood anymore with love and affection than the moment Brian slid those words out.

"Yes..." Brian's whispering voice replied. His head went back down to Alva's body, now kissing across Alva's chest. He lightly ran his tongue over certain parts of it. Alva clung to Brian's hair, fingers running through the black locks. The diminutive breast tissue moved around Brian's mouth, Alva whimpering and crying all the while. Alva was caught off guard, so wanting and hopeful.

"I am so happy..." Alva moaned. Brian smiled a bit, in a combination of hot feeling for Alva, and yet at the same time, the intense love that he felt for the 8one that he was bonded to. He pushed against the door as a way to create a bit of space. The young lad pressed a button on his right wrist, the metal of the suit in which he was wearing clicking and making other slight mechanical sounds as it slowly unlatched from Brian's body.

The first part to finish was his torso, which he did not wear anything underneath, the muscular chest being once again exposed before Alva. Next was the legs, though revealing that he had on black pants underneath that he was eager to get out of as well. Alva's eyelashes sparkled as his eyes flickered at what was aimed right at him. The Star Sapphire entity swallowed, curling a hand up to his lips and his face red to its limits. Brian was so desirable.

"I think...my knees are weak..." Alva said, sliding down the door more, clutching on the door handle. Brian chuckled a bit. He let his hands reach back down behind Alva, lifting him up, each feeling the warmth of each other's bodies. He brought his lips back to Alva's. He pressed himself hard against the soft body that was sandwiched between him and the door. The pink haired being couldn't hold back the whimpers, the outlines of muscle being felt against the slimness of his stomach and lower torso. His eyelashes were glittering with pink delight in the emotion, eyes shut and delving deeper into the lip locking. He was going to be having Brian's children... "I want your children..." Alva pleaded, pushing his fingers into Brian's shoulders.

Brian slid himself and Alva lower on the door, to the point where they were both pretty much on the floor. The young man directed his shaft into injecting Alva's body. He shivered some when he did, but started thrusting softly into Alva at first. The lining of Alva's walls were already wet and tight, taking Brian in pleasurably for both of them - Alva filled with hard heat that tickled deliciously from the inside out.

"Oh...my gods..." Alva exclaimed, learning some lingo of the Amazons and putting it into good use at the shock of pleasure he was experiencing. This was their first time, and he had to stare into Brian's eyes tenderly, stroking his fiance's cheek. The silver-blue eyes stared back, the look held contained love, a twinge of lust somewhere in his expression. His eyes shut at each thrust inward. He'd been meaning to do this a long time ago....Though, he didn't find time....or felt that Alva wasn't comfortable with it because of.... _him._

Alva leaned back on the floor, shutting his eyes and feeling the trail of tears going down his wet face. The hot air of Brian's breath was rolling down onto him and the casting shadow was reminiscent of something dark in his past. But he knew Brian was here to love him, not hurt him. Rubbing his legs up Brian's V shaped sides, Alva reopened his eyes to see his fiance - trying to surrender to the bodily affection and forgo the shadow that had tainted it before.

Brian's eyes slowly opened once again, finding Alva's. He could see the slight difference in them and leaned downward. His kissed the skin that was just beneath Alva's jaw toward his cheek. " _It's alright...._ " Was whispered in assurance.

" _I am sorry..._ " Alva mumbled under the weight of Brian, holding onto his neck for comfort. It had happened what felt like the far past, but in the silence of isolation it had been a haunting thought that came into his mind pervasively.

Brian kept his hands massaging all over Alva's smaller body. Though, when his hands strayed to Alva's thighs, he felt Alva flinch and pull away. His eyes shut tightly for half a second, realizing the mistake. He pulled his hands away and placed them on the ground, but Alva took his fleshy hand and directed it over the soft chest to where his heart was.

"I love you no matter what..." Alva told Brian tearfully, "I am not afraid of you..." He slowly explained, it wasn't Brian who had done that to him...the wound simply hadn't healed yet in his mind fully. Brian shouldn't carry the guilt of that, not in this moment, not when they were going to conceive their child...

Brian watched him. He attempted a hopeful smile down to Alva. He wasn't going to let it in. Not this time. "I love you too...." Brian spoke from his heart. Alva pulled his head up from the floor, his pink wet hair falling down behind him and he reached up to kiss Brian, feeling a throbbing to what was deep inside of him. The thrusts started again, this time, much harder, and faster. He sighed pleasurably to the feeling of oneness in his lower region. Alva's whimpers escalated into full groaning, holding tight against Brian's body, water splashing off of the soaked figure all over the young detective and the stone under them.

Brian's breathing got much quicker. Right now, he didn't care about what the future held. What he had done in the past. His achievements, his mistakes. All of it led to this moment. He had life. He found love. And soon, he'd have something worth protecting. It wouldn't be about rage, or wallowing in self pity. For right now, he'd focus on Alva being his...

******

**Day 250 - August 20th, 2015 : Night - Around 9:00 PM (7/21 9 AM Bangkok, Thailand)**

In the back of a stolen van, Jer's body laid in a yet still frozen block of ice - a small puddle of water lining the metal bottom of the van. Rose, sweaty and narrow eyed was driving through the ridiculous traffic, rows of vehicles each side and flowing near infinitely behind and ahead of her. Her brother's time was passing steadily, an opportunity for his organs passing over the point of no return if Slade didn't pull through.

She had to rush into an abandoned airport within Clark's fucking kingdom of Arizona, needing a passenger plane to fly steady and fast enough to make the deadline, figure out how to hotwire a multi turbine airplane to start, fumble navigating it for over eighteen hours straight. All of this led her to having to land the thing in the foreign airport without drawing Justice League attention, guessing landing protocols and running her way out with her brother's iced body into this van she found in the parking lot. The entire journey was halted by stop and go traffic.

  
She growled quietly, ignoring Slade who sat in the passenger seat with his usual smirk, strands of her hair kept falling into her view and it was pissing her off as she was trying to think.

Slade's feet rested on the dashboard, one crossed over the other with his arms crossed. He looked at Rose. "I never thought I'd see my son on ice...and your time is still running. A  _chilling_  thought, isn't it?" Rose's foot on the petal, doing nothing in the fuckery of traffic, vaulted from it and she sent it nimbly across the seats with a twist of her lower body to kick Slade in the helm. Her foot was deflected by a forearm and the Nth armor broke through the windshield instead.

"God damn it..." Rose grumbled, seeing people of nearby cars staring as she yanked her foot out of the hole. She revealed her gun and aimed it at the onlookers, the passengers and drivers shaking, screaming and looking forward. A car sped forward, forking through the traffic from fear of the driver "Oh look, a spot opened up..." Rose said, aiming her gun out the rolled down driver's window to a man who was about to cut her off to drive in the new gap.

Slade snickered. "I could only wonder where all these people are going...To bring flowers to their own inevitable funeral no doubt."

"When are we having yours?" Rose's sharp tone kept going, throwing her gun back on the armrest between them without care, moving her hair into a glistening, sweaty bun. "Who killed you anyway? I want to know the punchline so I can laugh" she said harshly.

"Well unfortunately for you, you haven't  _earned_  that knowledge."

"You don't know" Rose scoffed. Slade's eyes rolled.

"It most certainly wasn't your  _boy wonder_." He taunted. Rose licked her lips, shaking her head and scoffing under her breath this time. She took a moment of silence to rub her soft lips across the metal of her forearm band, saying nothing. Slade looked at her, laughing a bit.

"Ah, so you did care about him...How  _pathetic_." Rose tilted her head up and gripped the steering wheel with both of her hands.

"You'll slip, you'll get sloppy, and you'll die all over again" Rose replied, keeping her eyes forward.

"And when that happens, I'll be back. To haunt you as a result."

"That's fine, there's ways with dealing with ghosts" Rose retorted, "Send your ass to hell for good"

"You are aware that I've killed the  _ghost busters_ , child."

"I hope you get food poisoning while we're here."

"Which is why you eat first. And in your water will be ice cubes..."

"Where is Killer Frost?" Rose asked, tired of him. "Where is she?"

"Bangkok currently." Slade responded simply. Rose breathed in deeply and breathed out.

"Play this game with me and I'll ensure the Justice League incarcerates the both of us, keeping you from your  _fun_ " She gritted her teeth in anger. He scoffed.

"If the Justice League had anything on me, I wouldn't have been able to take half of them out so quickly...turn at the next light..." He directed.

"All they need is a little guidance from me" Rose grabbed for her gun. "Either give me directions or I start shooting and bring the spotlight on us"

Slade pushed a button on the side of his helm to reveal his face. It was the trademarked twisted smirk. "Very well." He sneered, pointing to the right as their crawl to the intersection was finally reached.


	63. August 20th, 2015 - Part 5

Louise stroked a hand through her silver hair as she sipped on some tea staring at a tablet screen. Her brows furrowed at the requests Mr. Luthor was asking, not for the sake of morality, but the sake of scientific complexity. Standing from her office chair she left it to slowly spin without her, walking through the clean uptown Bangkok apartment into the kitchen furnished with green stone and black tiles. She opened the fridge, grabbing an apple when her door was knocked on, three raps on the door. Only one person came to her door, and he  _always_  knocked in threes.

Smiling to herself, Ms. Frost bit into her apple and unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse, pushing up her supple silver skinned breasts in her bra for a better view. Walking to the door, her hand played with her hair and she cleared her throat before she opened the door

Slade's eyes were greeted with the exotic silver woman who kept herself fit and well taken care off in his absence, the pencil skirt and tucked in blouse showing off her tall hourglass figure, her breasts for him to gaze at and her hair swept back to give her chest more of an open view. She had been teasingly biting into the apple and letting a few drops of its juices land on her bosom when her eyes fluttered in confusion to Rose Wilson and a hunk of ice of the floor. Rose's hand was holding onto the handle of her holstered gun, growling under her breath.

"Frosty." Slade greeted. "You remember my son and daughter do you not?" The doctor stared longer, the sweet droplets of apple flowing down to her cleavage.

"Yes." She said dryly, "You are compromising a lot by bringing her and..." Killer Frost looked down to see that a body was locked inside the ice, "him"

"Is she going to help or not?" Rose snapped, her other hand navigating to her knife impatiently. Slade placed a hand on Rose's head, lightly gripping it. The grip slowly intensified with her every movement.

"Now, now. It seems that my daughter has gotten him into a predicament. I'd ask if you could restore him." Rose couldn't believe the level of fake gentlemanly bullshit coming from Slade's mouth. His grip on her bun of hair yanked more and she quietly grunted in pain, feeling the burn of her hair follicles. She wasn't stupid, seeing how this woman was playing some game with her body to Slade - so he did have a weakness after all. In his words  _how pathetic._  Rose was quiet, but she wouldn't forget.

Louise stared, narrowing her eyes on the Rose Wilson, seeing right through the now eighteen year old woman's single eye glare. Deception was reading all over her face.

"You've put me in a lot of danger, she's part of the Justice League"

"Was" Rose corrected swiftly.

"I still don't trust you, you look ready to kill me any moment the opportunity comes" The doctor was growing agitated, her half eaten apple turning into an irregular ball of ice. Why would Joseph bring an emotionally uncontrolled assassin to her doorstep? Whatever the Wilson family dramas were, she was just now put into the center of them. She stared at Joseph with an intense look of annoyance that was gradually turning to anger. "I will do it, but  _never_ do this again" She warned him.

"Oh you never will have to. The next time," He turned and looked down at Rose. "he won't be living to see another day." His voice turned to another sort of cold when it was dropped upon her. Rose betrayed none of her concern for her younger brother, keeping up her rebellion in her face.

  
Dr. Lincoln buttoned up her blouse and sighed, throwing the apple in a trash can by the door.

  
"Bring him in," She commanded, her black heels walking in a perfect line forward, making her thin waist and hips move side to side as she went deeper into her apartment. Slade lifted the block of ice over his shoulder. He walked towards the inside just after her. Rose slammed the door behind her, walking in with her back straight, feeling the weight of mental fatigue under her eye, feeling its mild weight.

Louise fumbled through a hidden kit in her walk-in closet, pulling out a silver briefcase and coming back into the living room with it.

"Lay him on the floor" she commanded, setting the case down on a black wood table and clicking it open to reveal several tubes of chemicals, syringes, and a mini defibrillator in the cushioned molds. The ice chunk, sweaty with unnaturally slow melting ice was placed on her carpet and she squirted orange liquid on the ice. Whatever it was, the liquid was audible hissing and squirming as it was melting the ice it landed on and the ice it was crawling over. Rose was tense, watching whatever was happening as the orange liquid quickly grew over the entire block of ice, steam turning the living room into a sauna of heavy, warm and moist air.

Louise rushed to open windows, the outside traffic blaring in and the steam rolling out until the young, fair blonde Joseph was left lying on the floor unconscious and sopping wet. Rose took a step closer but Killer Frost's glare told her to keep still, Rose was going to protest but Slade pulled out a gun, cocked it and aimed it at her.

Rose stared at him, grungy from the hours of travel and impromptu survival needed to get her brother to this location. Her 'father's' gaze on her was steady, and cool with its hostility. Why did this woman matter to him? She would never be mom.

After pat drying the young Wilson, Louise gelled the surface of the defibrillator pads and used a low voltage to shock Joseph's heart into beating wildly from its hibernated state. Joseph's body shook a bit, shivering from the low temperature within himself. His eyes opened, scanning all across the room. There was a strange, yet attractive silvery woman over him, Rose in the other corner, as well as his father. His eyes were between the Silver Woman and Rose questioningly. Joseph sat up slowly. He felt the strange woman's fingers and almost flinched. The touch was cold. He saw the man holding Rose at gun-point. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do anything and I'll make sure you'll never wake..." Louise told Joseph softly as she pulled her fingertips from the young man's neck. "Your heart rate has normalized." Joseph studied the woman "Close your eyes" she told him. He looked at the woman confused, but his gaze quickly shifted to Rose. A bit afraid.

"Do it Jer, the faster this is over, the faster we can get  _him_  out of our lives" Rose stared back down to Slade. At her word, the boy closed his eyes. In the darkness, he felt the cold hand again grab his. It was....soft....delicate to him. It pulled his hand, which he got up following it. He followed his hand until it was nudged against a small gloved hand. Rose. He felt a bit better, but knew not to open his eyes until she told him so.

"I want your family troubles out of my house" Louise said, eyeing Rose and Joseph and standing beside Slade. Rose grabbed firmly onto Joseph's hand and said nothing to them, walking out with her little brother and shutting the door behind her.

Slade's pistol subtly followed until the door closed and he holstered it. His arms crossed and he looked down at Frosty. "Don't expect to see them again." He said to her simply.

"I doubt that, now I have to relocate" The doctor said, slipping off her heels and kicking them to the wall, staring to repack everything in the suitcase. She was not happy.

"Likely." He said, thinking realistically. "I would have notified you earlier, though it was to be constantly on the move. Otherwise, she'd think of something else."

"I don't want to hear it." Killer Frost kept her name alive as she cleaned off the pads with a cloth. "Is my life a toy to you? We could have easily been killed in that scenario" She told him without looking his direction.

"You would have been fine. Joseph wouldn't kill a woman. And, if he were to possess you, Rose wouldn't be able to kill you as if she did, she'd kill him as well." Slade replied, rolling his shoulders as he started towards the door as well.

"You rile me up, make a mess of my carpet and you're not going to at least have the courtesy to fuck me?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at the walking figure. Slade stopped.

"I thought you might say that." He said with a snicker, unmoving.

"I still have some apple juice on my breast that needs to be cleaned off...you know I hate things disorganized and ...dirty"

"Well then. Seems that I'll have to stay and help with the clean up." He said and turned his head again, the wicked grin returning to his face.

******

Rose huddled with Joseph, walking to work down the stairs to the first floor and sitting in the lobby where Thailand staff started on curiously but knew to keep distance from the aura of danger they emanated. Rose made sure her little brother could get warm, asking for a blanket from the front staff with a not so subtle hand on her knife. She wrapped it around Joseph and finally sat down truly with a sigh. Joseph looked at Rose still a bit confused, but sat next to her, laying his head on his big sister's shoulder. It was much larger when he last saw her. Rose rested her hand on Joseph's lap.

"I don't know what we are going to do yet. We failed grandpa, and that's going to bite us in the ass...I just know it" And it also meant that they had no leads to Lex Luthor, by not having Slade's head. But he was unpredictable and him holding Joseph hostage the way he did proved it. She should had just killed him when she had the chance back in Arizona. Joseph placed his hand on her head. He gave her a small hope filled smile. He moved his other hand and fingers carefully as a form of communication.

<Do not worry. He gets angry, but always seems to have some sort of back up plan. You are smart. We will figure this out together.> Rose crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to trust a man I don't know, I don't care what his blood is. We have to be more ruthless or we will be leaving our nephew to Ivy. And he'll grow up to be some nature zealot just like her, whatever her cause ' _female power_ '" She said very sarcastically about the woman who had managed to destroy the foundations of the former United States of America, "But if he's raised by her, he'll be another tree loon just like her and he'll be lost"

<Who is this  _Ivy_...? >

Rose shifted and rolled her shoulders.

"Just another broken woman, with a fatal faith in flowers over people" Rose shrugged. Jericho nodded slowly in understanding. "She's killed plenty, more dying by the day now thanks to Liber-... the states being unable to take care of the mass populace anymore. I would hate to have Superman's job" She waved a hand to return the conversation to the previous and more important subject "We  _have_  to kill Slade, and find Lex no matter the cost."

<So where do you think we should start...? As it seems, killing father would be a different task from finding Lex Luthor.>

Rose looked to Joseph's hand and slowly to his bright, round green eyes.

"You're going to have to take the memories of Killer Frost, she knows something."

Joseph thought for a moment, but nodded. But his head stopped. <But how would we get past father?> Rose scoffed.

"Like he will stay with her for the night. We hide, come back, and take her memories in the middle of the night and then I'll do what I have to to make sure she won't leave a trace to follow us..." She leaned back, knowing her little brother had a more delicate nature than she did. But there was a small baby family member on the line, they couldn't hesitate. Joseph's eyes traveled around the room in acknowledgement and understanding. "Good" Rose stood, reaching out a hand for her brother. "Let's regroup and recoup"

Jericho took her hand and got up. He looked around once again. Something felt... missing. <Where is Grant?> He looked at her questioningly as he gestured with his hands. Rose rolled her shoulders.

"Rotting in Arizona where I killed him"

Jericho's green eyes widened and he took a step backward. His hands were hesitant in moving but they continued. <Why did you do that?>

"He failed you, and would never be the brother we needed. He was an abuser and weak" Rose stared her brother down, "We have each other now, and I won't fail you"

<Useless maybe, but still our family...> Joseph's gentler nature spoke. He understood why she did it. But what he didn't, was how little his life must have meant to her to just take it away.

"I would never let his life endanger yours or our nephew's. I made the choice, now" Rose stuck out her hand one more, looking at her brother with a loving harshness the Wilsons all owned. "Come"

Joseph looked at her hand once. He sighed, reaching out to grab it. The death of his older brother at the hands of his sister only worried him. Would...she kill him too if he made a mistake, or if he somehow made her hate him? 


	64. August 20th, 2015 - Part 6

**Day 250 - August 20th, 2015 : Night - Around 10:00 PM (7/21 11 AM Beijing, China)**

Batman's name seemingly meant nothing. Brought into the red palace of China's capital, Batman found himself explaining the basic functioning of the devices of his person, military staff writing down his apt descriptions and requiring him to surrender his equipment temporarily in footlockers locked behind the barred front desk just as he had entered on I-Ching's behest. Even Lady Shiva, whom was of martial prowess world wide had been asked to explain the sword in her hand, the men in green unflinching as she described it to be of magical and hellish origin - their reactions to both as dry and controlled as if they were among the normal populace.

Batman's refusal to surrender his equipment left him stuck at the entrance of the capital palace and him having to find a new way to communicate with I-Ching. Or so, would have needed to until a figure appeared several minutes later after the Chinese military men continued repeatedly asking Batman to hand over his items.

"I do not think that will be necessary. I have known Batman to be a rather collected man, I place my reputation on it, warrant officer" The voice spoke smoothly, with a political manipulation the Dark Knight had known well. Lady Shiva's sword hand shook when she saw the man coming to them: Lex Luthor.

He smiled, his health seemingly perfect to match his perfect posture, walking to them with his hands behind his back and the military men stepping back from Batman and Lady Shiva as he tamed them with his words.

"Welcome to the royal capital, there are many sights to behold  _here_  Batman" Lex smiled, filthy with false kindness and the glimmer of spinning thoughts in his eyes as he laid them on Bruce's through his cowl. Behind Lex were two built men completely dressed in black military gear, assault rifles on their backs and batons on their hips with their faces covered in white featureless masks.

Batman studied Lex and scowled. So his death was faked as he expected. Though, he did not expect him to be in China. Studying the guards behind him further, Batman noted that each had golden shoulder boards and red insignias on their collars. This ranking system was used in the past....He had something to do with this. He had no words to say to Lex, keeping silent with his eyes trained on his every move. Lex guided his gaze down the rows of red carpets and stairs further up the palace.

"Please enter, I believe the dear hermit of yours willed to speak with you" Lex's smile openly turned into a threatening sneer flashed at Bruce challengingly and returning into its normal composure instantly after. "Even I am curious on what he has to say, though I am glad I personally caught you here. Again your own stubbornness betrays you or you might have slipped right past my sight, and that would have been unfortunate"

Batman didn't trust it. Not in the slightest. Lex was much too comfortable. However, he wasn't going to just leave. He started forward to where Lex directed, Lady Shiva following. She seemed to scan the men in black with disdain but said nothing as she kept her sword with her. Journeying through the halls of the palace, they walked into a courtyard of cherry trees blossoming with a noticeable shift in the air of the encased land: the weather was artificially controlled here. A false sunlight shone from large panels above and the gentle breeze that softly blew pink petals across free grass was left to Batman to speculate was equally controlled.

Lex and his men did not step from the redwood porch onto the whitestone path, but he did suddenly throw on a more warming expression when he caught glimpse of the adolescent of divine dragon blood and his wary teacher. Shiva lowered herself in respect, but stood promptly with a glare at Lex Luthor.

Lei-Long Yi's face brightened up at the sight of Lex Luthor, turning quickly and his long silken black hair following after.

"Teacher!" The young voice said excitedly, quickly stepping in his sandals over the stone to Lex. Batman's gaze narrowed even further. Instantly connecting it. He could see the reason now for why China wanted the League to stay out of the fighting. Lex was indirectly in control. The men in black and Lex bowed at the hip, from his lowered position he looked over to Batman.

"It would be rude to show no respect to the soon crowned Emperor and son of the great dragon Yinglong within his own palace" Lex lectured, belittling openly Bruce's lack of culture. He raised a brow at Lex, but looked at Lei-Long Yi and bowed in the slightest.

"Master says that is not a position to be proud of" The youth said, looking slightly over at Batman with a small frown of displeasure.

"It is fortuitous that I will be beside you at these times." He paused, walking over closer to the youngest among them "Think of it as another subject of academia I have yet to teach you" Lei-Long Yi humbly nodded his head and Lex bowed before him once again. "You will have to excuse me my favorite student, I have other things I must see to"

"Thank you for your company" The young adolescent spoke up to Lex Luthor.

"Of course" He smiled, sharing it with Batman and Lady Shiva before walking back into the halls of the palace with his men right behind him. I-Ching held onto his walking staff, staring at their backs and the shutting of the door with a dark expression. Batman looked directly at I-Ching, seeing the dark expression that they both held. Then, his gaze shifted to the boy whom he could tell was easily lulled by Lex' deception. It was obvious that Lex had changed the legal system. But the question was  _why_. More thought would be delegated to that later, but for now, it was said that I-Ching wanted to speak to them.

Lei-Long Yi continued to look over at Batman with uncertainty and turned to walk away down the porch steps back into the field of blooming pink trees. I-Ching studied his pupil and as the adolescent walked away with a contemplative expression on his face, the old mentor came over before Bruce.

"Everything is clouded, and now you see why"

"When did he first appear?" Batman asked him. I-Ching rubbed his chin.

"No less than two years ago, just as the boy had come to learn of the larger Chinese territories. It was wrong of me to lead him out from the monastery but I felt sadness for a young soul to have little to know" The man explained and looked down at his staff with a shake of his head. Batman thought silently for a moment. Two years... This meant that Lex was setting this up for some time, prior to the death of...one of him at the hands of Brian. This only made him wonder if Lex had clones of himself secretly in other major governments.

Lady Shiva shifted quickly on her feet, opening her lips to speak.

"The men he had with him, more soulless copies of Dick Grayson" I-Ching was confused for a moment, but caught on and frowned.

"Soulless science, indeed"

Batman's eyes narrowed. He knew that he recognized the body types. That also must have been planned, though this specifically in taunt. "At this rate, there is little that we could do about him from here. He's already went as far as changing the government completely."

"The boy needs to be saved, Lex has used the lie of teacher for too long. At this rate Lei-Long Yi will be so blinded he will never see again." I-Ching sighed deeply.

"That's Lex's crutch." Bruce noted out loud. "Lex's treachery would need to be brought to his attention."

"I must entrust this to you, for I must stay by his side to stave off the shadows of Lex's grasp from swallowing my pupil whole"

The Dark Knight nodded slightly. "I'll do what I can....take note, however, that I, too, am one of those copies....of yet another..." I-Ching stared up at Batman and slowly adjusted his shades.

"A sad path you walk then" He reflected cautiously. Batman acknowledged this silently for a second.

"In any case, Lex is aiming for Liber'ecco. In addition, his former rival Superman." He changed the subject quickly. "He'd have to be notified of this." He thought aloud.

"Then you should leave, if it will be best" I-Ching turned his body to walk after Lei-Long Yi. Batman nodded, looking in Shiva's direction once before turning and walking for the doors.


	65. August 21st, 2015 - Part 1

**Day 251 - August 21th, 2015 : Morning - Around 8:00 AM (10 AM Atlantis)**

The king sat in his throne. He sat with one of his arms on the armrests, his head leaning on a fist. His ears were filled with sorrow from the sea-creatures. He himself felt...dirty. Most of the cries had come from the American coasts, or most recently Liber'eccian. As it had seemed, Superman had indeed returned. Along with this, he decided to claim it for his own. As of two months ago, the amount of pollution that besmirched the seas, had increased. He had gone up to the surface to confront Superman on this issue. However, all that Arthur heard was his failure as a ruler over the land.

Arthur was aware from the start that Superman was no king, despite his first impression times ago. Even the Batman had more potential. He held no haste in disclosing some of this to his people. The king of Atlantis wasn't particularly happy to see the proclaimed, "Man of Steel". Not since several years in the past. At that time, Arthur had lost one of the most important things in his life, his queen, Mera. It was while he was trying to help protect the surface dwellers, that such a thing happened.

His skin was grey and stone like in nature. He was much bigger, his appearance more beastly than man. He was causing mass destruction, both on land and sea. The Justice League had called to him, and fearing for his kingdom, as well as the little fondness that he had for the humans, he went along to join the fight. Mera, feeling that this was just as important for her to interfere.

When the battle had gotten heated, he had gotten a direct hit from Superman and got knocked out for a time. By the time his eyes opened, the battle had moved. His first thought was to find Mera. He searched for hours through debris, desperately searching for her. When he found her....only half of her was recognizable. She was scorched, by what he knew to be the Man of Steel's heat vision. It was then that he reevaluated why he was even fighting in the first place. In fact, it even made him reevaluate the reasoning why he was even associated with the Justice League. It seemed that near every time there was trouble, it had something to do with a mistake that the humans made. So, after a while, Arthur decided, that if there wasn't a problem that threatened the entire planet, it was a human problem for the justice league.

Yet, recently, he was asked to do something about Poison Ivy. She was a surface 'troublemaker'. At the same time, from his view, it was not necessarily that her actions were problematic...but rather that it was interfering with the ' _current_ ' human way of life. And now that they were attempting to put it back together, the animals and earth suffered for it. He thought more of the nature goddess however. About the bond that they shared that he felt whenever he was near. He recognized his need to fill the void that Mera had left in her passing.

Arthur was....uncertain of this however. Thoughts of if she'd even be willing to do something as this...... It wasn't as if he could just simply ask her to do this.....In any case, he hadn't went to check on her earlier within the week. Thereby, he got up from his throne, walking out from the throne room. He walked down a few corridors, greeting some of the guards as he passed. He approached the room that Ivy was housed in. The cell door, or what it was thought to be was opened, as it always was now. He knew that she would be there. Her sadness seemed to prevent her from doing much of anything now. Arthur stood at the opening and looked inside, as he had been doing for some time now.

The handmaidens had dressed her, her body draped in blue draping cloth that left her shoulders bare with a dark seaweed green trim, silver chains holding the draping cloth up the sides of her pregnant form, and loosely connecting over her large cleavage. Her hair had been pulled back into a fishtail pleated style, the flowers growing out of the red woven layers to be in multi colored bloom. The light coming from the ocean view shimmered off the silver across her skin and the silver collar she wore that bore the blue symbols of Atlantean magic.

In lieu of science, as the cartridges depleted, the Atlantean king provided her with an alternative to keep her sanity. Her trade being quiet, letting the anger deep inside her remain dormant and nestled inside the layers of darkness that formed her heart. Pamela held Sage who was safe and warm within her expansive stomach. Under the sea, there was no other light - she had chosen the deepest isolation as solitude from the dangers of the surface. And, as such, she was leaving Gaia to fend for herself, being selfish and failing what she vowed to fight always and forever. Her eyes looked past the falling strands of her hair to see the door ajar and see a now familiar face look within. The King of Atlantis, gratitude mixed so easily with disdain: she hated his views of the world. Passive, even at the cost of the most sacred of things: their home. Let time pass, the humans will figure it out - such was his ways. How stupid.

But he came frequently to see her, and when he did come there was a primordial understanding of the other. Pamela held no allegiance to any man now, nor love for any, the only love left was a new love she never thought she could have: motherhood. Sage being the successor of all her previous failures of trying to be a mother. His existence helped her from screaming in the darkness of the ocean weight over her. Pamela looked at him, the mother of pearls strung from silver chains hooked onto her ears dangling and swingly slowly with the delicate turn of her head. Arthur watched her silently, similar to the way that he always had whenever he passed by. However, this time he placed his hands behind him and just stood there this time.

"How are you faring?" He asked, probably the first time that he had actually said a word to her in weeks. She rubbed her stomach once.

"Heavy. I feel heavy..." Pamela reflected, unsure if it was the baby or the blankets of depression wrapped around her. It was however, the only answer she could provide. Arthur nodded.

"I see..." He said understandably. He saw the woman attempting to get up, so, he stepped inside and lowered a hand to help her. Pamela stared at the hand, the connection of earth and water striking her with his proximity. From her chair she hesitantly grabbed his hand, holding onto her child and standing.

"Thank you..." She said without meeting his eyes, the flowery scents filling him as he kept close to her. From the contact with her hand...he felt the bond a bit stronger...though, as though it were a different being. His eyes trailed to her stomach for a moment before looking away and letting go of her hand. It seemed that the child was connected to the earth as well it was...interesting to note. Pamela retracted her hand, awkwardly standing before the Atlantean king as she hadn't expected him to come over. As he towered over her, she swallowed - not comfortable with her position. Was she still his prisoner or now his guest? It was hard to tell, and she was never fond of restraints...

Arthur studied her. "You seem troubled...in another way. Am I the cause?" He asked, seeming somewhat casual though at the same time, cautious. Pamela looked up to the king, intrigued by his question.

"You can be, but my troubles are..." Ivy shook her head and looked away, "far beyond anything about you. I am my own trouble, it feels like" She turned to walk around slowly in the bedchamber she was held in, a room where she had allowed herself to delve into all the pain she felt - becoming no stronger from it. She did not like being retrospective, the lack of action left her with stillness for far too long. A world of sentient beings telling her she was wrong, and she crept on the cliff of faltering. Stillness was  _her_  poison.

He watched her as she walked around within the room, appearing to be deep in her own realm of thought. "You are free to wander around if you wish..."

"There is nowhere for me to be. I will stay here..."

"It does not have to be of want, but of need. I feel that perhaps you're staying within the darkness is not best for you and your child...However, it is but a suggestion." He said, walking more so toward the area of the door.

"Then..." Pamela's sensual voice filled the room with her whisper, she was touching a wall, seeing the waving shadow lines of water from the dome glass above shine where her fingers traced. "Where would you  _suggest_  I go...?" She looked over her shoulder. "It is  _your_  castle, after all..."

He thought for a moment, a hand at his chin while he looked at her. "Go to the garden. I feel that you may enjoy it there."

"...Who will take me?"

"I shall..." He said, walking out of the room and looking over his shoulder. "Are you coming along?" Pamela walked to him slowly, the Atlantean silver chains up and down her exposed sides signaling her approach with soft jingles against her even softer skin. She stood next to him silently, looking once at him. When he noticed the look, he nodded once and started walking forward down the corridor.

Pamela followed through the castle, they walking together in the blue basking light of the ocean through glass-topped hallways. The shadows were lively as sea life swam wildly to and fro, arches standing proudly among the sea structures to keep everything intact and still. Pamela's only note of them through seeing the bold black lines of shadows that cast over them periodically. Entrances to various sections of Aquaman's castle were at her viewing pleasure but she ignored them until her eyes were stolen from their forward focus by the vibrancy of metal armor, the glint of a guardsman and then past his post noticing a Aquaman's trident held up by a stand in the center of the square room, the walls covered with hunted sea life that did not hold her interest as the power of the trident did. And, it was drawing for she could feel the power of the sea god's magic in it through her Green connection.

Arthur noticed her stop to stare at the trident. The sea king smiled. "I see you take interest in Poseidon's Trident. Many do."

"I remember you showing it off before" She quipped from her deep red lips, "When you tried to apprehend me" Her tone was coy and making it difficult to tell if she was simply recanting or taunting his failure. He chuckled in the slightest.

"Perhaps."

"Gaia has never given me objects of her power...I have wondered why..." Ivy whispered, still entranced by the divinity of the oceanic object. "Maybe I do not not need them, or she cannot give them to me..."

"Perhaps it is not time yet. I did not receive it until proving myself worthy in the eyes of the God of the Seas..." Poison Ivy quickly turned to face him in a fluttering fury of a whirling tail of red hair, silver and blue cloth.

"I have spent my every waking thought and desire in her name the moment I was reborn. How could I not be worthy?" She asked, her tone sharp and proud.

"It may not be of worthiness in your case. But rather, that Gaia does not feel you are ready for such an object of power. She must see more potential in you....or rather..." He trailed, looking downward toward her stomach once before looking elsewhere.

Ivy pulled away and curled her fist, feeling heat rising in her, anger.

"She is a sleeping titan, so mythology says, but she is worth everything even if she cannot see it and this child, you know  _nothing_  about him." Furious at his accusation, she began to storm off, going in a random direction. Arthur only stood and watched her walk off with his hands behind him. She stopped, realizing she had no idea of where she was going. Down the hall she turned to stare at Aquaman. He gestured with his hand for her to keep going as she was headed to their destination. Ivy did so, walking ahead of him with a burning passion and she entered through a doorway that slowly lifted itself up to open.

Her skin was instantly touched with humidity, the smell of plants very earthy and of little scent. But she saw the various flowers, food bearing plants and seaweeds, seeing that they were in segregated vibrant rows of color. Her lips pressed together, scanning over the greenhouse. How distant she had become with what she found precious, it was painful to acknowledge. In their greens and colors it was for Pamela as if she was seeing the light again.

"Beautiful, I am sure you are thinking." Arthur said, suddenly standing beside her and looking on at the garden himself.

Ivy shook her head.

"Sad...I see sadness" She told him, holding herself at her stomach. "I look at this garden and I've realized everything in my life has been disastrous..."

"If I may ask, what do you mean?" Pamela paused, walking over to a bush of blackberries, sitting next to it and curling her legs to a side, gandering at the plant. She flickered her eyes to Aquaman for a moment.

"Don't ask if you won't listen..." Ivy paused, "Without judgment" she cleared her throat, loathing the feeling fragility inside of her. He walked further inside the garden a respectable distance off. He looked at her and nodded.

"Fair enough." Slowly Pamela told him of the events since the beginning of her fall: her trust in Dick, his failures and everything she had given him including her body for his safety. How she was strung along by Lex Luthor, the loss of her little girls...everything spare the finer details of Brian Wayne, and finally she shut her eyes, holding herself as tightly as her swollen belly could when the slam of anger and doubt came to her like an avalanche. Somewhere in the midst of her explanation, Arthur sat down before her. He had listened silently, a hand on his chin as he thought.

"I can now see and understand your pain." Arthur responded, the Sea King's voice that normally held high authority being gentler as he spoke.

"How can you understand that? As a man that isn't understandable to you..." Ivy sighed shakily, feeling her eyes stinging and getting wet. She would have stood quickly and left, but her ankles were swollen and her body wasn't quite as nimble as it was before with the baby inside of her.

"I know pain. I may not feel it, but I know what something of this sort could do." He said calmly. Ivy's tears fell from her fair face and she turned to hide it, through her strands of red did not shield her as her unbound locks would have. This was weakness, stupid of her to expose all of this. Why had she?

He only watched her silently, unmoving. His face held an expression of silent sympathy for the poor woman. Ivy took a few minutes to collect herself and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I have my son now, and I will love him and continue doing the right thing for Gaia when I can again. That is all I need" Or rather, it was all she would ever have in this world: things to fight for. She fought, fought, and fought, and would continue doing so for the rest of her eternal lifespan until she was finally slain. Arthur nodded slowly, starting to get up. His hand held the wrist of his other behind his back. His eyes were surveying the room.

"When that time comes.......I will aid you." He said openly. "I have been silent long enough..." His face instantly straightened as he said these last few words. Ivy's wet face looked up to the standing king.

"You would do this?" She asked, truly surprised after everything he preached. His kingly gaze looked upon her.

"I was deluded by my fondness for humans...However, time has enlightened my vision. The earth must be cleansed of such disgust." Gradually Ivy raised her hand for his aid in helping her stand. Arthur saw it and took a step closer to help her stand. All the while she never moved her eyes from his, bodies close.

"Maybe you do understand..." her lips purred.


	66. August 21st, 2015 - Part 2

**Day 251 - August 21th, 2015 : Evening - Around 4:00 PM (Metropolis)**

Superman flew slowly over Metropolis, the city was as it always was. The only difference was the amount of people there, the population seeing a significant increase. Leading a country as a whole was nearly an unmatched challenge for the Man of Steel. It was not his preference to have to lead over a large sum of people, feeling that he would be viewed as the dictator, or god over the people. He had seen this in his past, or what would have been his future had he not interfered with the business in the other dimension.

The only difference between him and the  _other_  was the fact that, his son and Lois were still alive. That was yet another challenge, attempting to raise a child in an unpredictable and dangerous world like this one. He had tried his best for the earth, his home, and the people on it time and time again, regardless of whether he was hated or not. Too many times he had to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders, in some cases literal, and carry it through to save it. This time was no different. Now, his focus narrowed on keeping his family safe, and his new nation surviving.

As of right now, he was headed to visit Lois and Jon, having been a day or two since he had last seen them because of all of what needed to be completed, as well as the audience held with Aquaman about the pollution reaching the ocean. This was another problem to attend to, things being shipped into the country had a much higher chance of being bombed due to terrorists, and people who were against himself, Liber'ecco by extension.

He attempted to keep it in some sort of order by watching over the shippings himself, nothing happening under his watch. However, when this happened, it took his attention away from the country itself which never ended very well. A riot was started here, lives lost. It was frustrating. These operation normally would be aided by the Justice League, as well as other heroes instead of just himself...but with the recent hatred for the League, the people rejected any other costumed person that appeared.

As he looked down at the people, all watching him as he flew slowly through the air. Some cheered, others just simply watched in silence, and still others raised signs. The signs said things such as "Go back to space where you belong" or an 'x' through the symbol that was on his chest. He only sighed, landing on the ground, going toward an apartment building that Lois and Jon stayed in. Unknown now completely to everyone but his immediate family, Lois was pregnant with their second child. The thought of which bringing him some happiness, but the same worry as a father, that he held for Jon. That worry was what made him keep them here, close, where he could quickly move them if need be.

The foot traffic that was around the front of the building cleared quickly when he was about to walk inside, making room for him. It was just as he was going through, that screaming was heard on the other side of town, the sounds of explosions also able to be heard. He narrowed his eyes, looking further. What he saw was a man in black and red, unrecognizable to him. He raised his arms and took for the skies towards where it was happening.

Just as he arrived, he saw a car flying through the air with people inside. He bolted to it and caught it, setting it down. As he did, his eyes scanned the area to see not only the man, or what seemed more like a teenager, but also another young man...However this one seemed to be more familiar. He was dressed similar to  ** _Timber-Wolf_!**  This didn't make sense, the Legion of Superheroes was only in the future....Yet, he couldn't let these thoughts just linger. He flew forward. Timber-Wolf noticed him as he approached and growled. He ran toward Superman but as they neared, he jumped, pushing his legs into Superman's back. The impact caused Clark to stumble, Brin on the other hand flipped in the air looking down upon him. Superman was quick with a recovery and started up after Timberwolf, grabbing him.

He knew he'd regret it later, but his eyes glowed a bright red, the radiance shining off the chiseled faced adolescent's features.

But a cool woman's voice appeared behind him, blocking his vision.

"Tsk tsk tsk, naughty Superman" A familiar woman, one he had not come into any contract for a long time, rang in his ears. The goddess-sorceress  _ **Circe**_  laughed in the face of his moral weakness. "If you are going to dispose of the cutie pawn, at least let me have him instead" she teased.

Clark's view shifted, Timberwolf quickly recognizing the slight distraction and punching Superman right across the jaw, and the purple haired magi sighed. Her slender fingers snapped, an arcane purple spark sizzled and broke the influence over the young man's mind.

"Now now, stop and drop him." She walked, sauntered over to the two men with her figure displaying itself through the tight fight of green and gold. "I would kill you Superman, but you are in for a world of pain more devious than your death, now" She extended her hand out impatiently as Clark was still holding Timber-Wolf, "You have three seconds to hand him over" She winked at Superman.

Clark thought quietly for a moment, though tossing Timberwolf to the ground before her. Brin coughed, rubbing his head. "What....the hell happened...?" The young man asked, his voice sounding gruff though hinting a teenage youthfulness within it.

"Oh  _don't_  look up my skirt!" Circe falsely squaled as the young man was looking up to speak to her from his fallen position, but she teased with a giggle and leaned forward down to him, lazily snapping her fingers to snap the other male out of his wild behavior. She placed a finger under Brin's chin and her divine eyes narrowed their lascivious gaze. "No need to ask questions, just remember I saved your life and you, little boy, are going to be helping me accomplish a few things"

Brin looked up at her caught somewhere between confused, attracted, and slightly unnerved. He looked over at Super...man, and the kid. Myg was about to hit Superman's back but stopped in the middle of it, clarity being brought back to his mind. Superman looked over his shoulder to see the boy, standing much taller above him than Brin. The younger man froze, standing back. A purple, electric riddled flame consumed the young man, and reappeared beside Circe and Brin. Pleased with herself, she smiled.

"Have fun Superman, dark tidings are about to come...or maybe they already came and you haven't learned of it yet?" She tilted her head, a fluff of her luscious purple hair and the sparkle of her clear eyes stared through him intensly till she cut the tension with a giggle, a wink, and a shot of vibrant magic that took her and the two young men away.

Clark stared at where Circe disappeared with the young members of the Legion. His head spun in circles, confused. Dark tidings...? His eyes widened, he quickly left from the ground, the ground having lightly shook from the rate that he took off. In a blur of red and blue, he was back to where he was mere minutes ago, however, instead of going down to get in through the bottom as he had before, Clark went directly to the top of the building where Lois and Jon were housed. He landed on the balcony and opened the doors that led inside.

"Lois? Jon?" He called as he walked through their home. There was no answer. "Lois! Jon!" He yelled louder, checking through the rooms. They...weren't here. His eyes widened. Clark was completely unsure of where to go or what to do. But, as he looked through Jon's room again, right next to his pillow, he saw a small piece of paper. He grabbed it and quickly read through it. It was Jon's handwriting. He wrote it in the little Kryptonian that Clark had taught him. It was five words. "went to Grandma and Grandpa's".

Clark wasted no time, going right back out of the balcony and flying forward for his parents house in Kansas.

******

Once reaching the familiar landscape within minutes later, he landed on the ground just outside of the Kent house. He walked into the front door and looked around. All was quiet. "Ma? Pa are you there?" He called to them, searching through the house with his x-ray vision. Martha Kent was holding onto Jon, rocking him in her sweater covered arms while she rocked in the same old chair that remained in the far corner. Jonathan sat on the bed, x-ray showing his expression still the same solemn one since Connor's assassination in that very bedroom.

"Up here..." Jonathan spoke softly, knowing well his son would pick it up and also struggling to find the same smiling energy he used to to project himself louder. Clark rushed through the house and into the room. He found some sort of relief seeing them there. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, scanning his father further to see some of the bones in his left leg fractured.

"What happened?" He asked more urgently, looking toward Ma and Jon.

"You have to go to the barn now!" Ma spoke urgently, but quietly as she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. " _Hurry_  sweetie, she's in danger" she pushed him. Clark stared for half a moment longer before going back down the stairs and out of the back door. When reaching the Barn, he quickly threw open one of the doors, the door nearly flying from the building entirely. In the center of the barn, sat Lois tied to a chair. Her mouth was bound shut by a cloth. He flew over to her, undoing the cloth and placed a hand on his wife's cheek.

"Lois are you okay?" Clark asked out of impulse. The woman looked up at Clark desperately.

"Hurry! We need to get out of here!" She urged, Clark kept his movements to untie her quick.

"What's going on? How did you both get here?" He asked. Lois opened her mouth to speak but she was instantly cut off.

"Now, now, if you know what is best for your children, you'd keep quiet, reporter." A deep voice said from behind Superman who quickly turned around. He stared at a hooded figure in all white standing before him. He quickly stood up straight.

"I don't know or  _care_  who you are, but if you even think of touching my family again, I won't hesitate." Superman said sternly. The figure chuckled.

"Hesitation. An action, or rather lack of, that you seem to have mastered. Though, a pity that you exercise it in the wrong fashion. If it were done right, perhaps this wouldn't be happening." The shadowy figure taunted him. Superman zipped over to him, grabbing the white figure by the center of his where his cape met at the front. He took a fist and threw it at the figure's face, sending him flying into the field in the back of their house. The figure was in the air for a few seconds but backflipped into a recovery, using the white cape as a sort of parachute.

Superman quickly caught up to him, but noticed that the hood was knocked off. When it was, his eyes widened. What he saw was a bearded man with long black hair and silver-blue eyes. "You're--"

"Surprised to see me? I don't blame you."

"But you were supposed to be in Themyscira.."

"Oh I am. Of course, the other version of myself. However, that is an unimportant detail." Brian responded to him. Superman's gaze narrowed on him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The attack in Metropolis was merely to get your attention. Your family, to make it personal. And now, for the final part of the plan, your death." The older Brian said coldly, Superman's gaze hardening.

"Batman always said that Jason was his worst mistake. But I think he forgot about someone..." Superman said as he rushed forward a fist raised. When Superman's fist was near, Brian sidestepped Superman. Clark turned and attempted to throw another punch, but it was dodged once again. It was then that he reach out and grabbed Brian again. However this time, he couldn't lift him. Brian smirked a bit, Superman growled, attempting at yet another punch. Brian caught his fist with his right arm, the impact causing pain to Superman's hand. Brian squeezed it and bones cracked in his hand. He cried out in pain, but didn't let it stop him. Using his right, he hit Brian across the face. Brian's head turned to the side, but the smirk remained.

Brian still held onto Superman's now broken fist and flipped him without much effort. Clark hit the ground hard, groaning. He didn't understand what was going on, he didn't feel weaker, yet, Brian was stronger than he was....He attempted to use his heat vision. His eyes turned red for only half a second before returning to normal. Brian could tell from the look on his face that Clark was bewildered.

"I thought that you would put up more of fight than this." The man scoffed, Clark slowly got to his feet.

"What did you do to me?!"

The young man in white snickered darkly. "Well, it'd be only fair if our powers were not used after all, you wouldn't want to destroy the earth would you? But of course, you wouldn't be thinking of that. So, I went and took the liberty of using  ** _Gold Kryptonite_  **to level the playing field." Brian said, with a gesture to the gloves of his suit. Superman appeared shocked.

Brian lifted Superman by the symbol on his chest. "Now, before I kill you. How does it feel to lose? To know that in the next few moments you will never see them again? Do you regret it?"

"The only thing I regret, was never being able to say Goodbye." Clark said solemnly.

"Be sure to tell Connor that I said: "Go fuck yourself."" Brian said, Clark closed his eyes. Brian pushed his hand through the Superman symbol and pushed it all the way until it reached out of the other side of Superman. The once pure white suit was now partially red. When it was pulled back, Brian tore his heart out from his chest, tossing it to the ground.

He looked down at Superman's corpse that lay in front of him now. He took a deep breath. Now, it was only a matter of time before the earth died. It's sole defender laid flat on his back, never to move again.

**END**

*** * * ***


End file.
